


Vertigo

by kirin_calls



Series: Gravity [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Deep Purple (Sex Club), Dubious Consent, Grief/Mourning, Grimm's Fairy Tales - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 127,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fortsetzung zu RAW] John hat schwer mit seinem Verlust zu kämpfen. Alpträume quälen ihn und sein aus den Fugen geratenes Leben lässt keinen geregelten Alltag mehr zu. Er sucht nach einem Anker, um sich langsam aus dem Sumpf seiner Trauer zu ziehen. Alte Rivalen werden zu Freunden und viele Details über Sherlocks Vergangenheit kommen ans Licht, bis John etwas Ungewöhnliches entdeckt, dass ihn nicht mehr loslässt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dienstag, 26.06.2012

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoi,
> 
> willkommen zurück im Raw'niversum mit der angekündigten Fortsetzung zu... Raw. Es bietet sich sicherlich an, Raw vorher gelesen zu haben, um die Zusammenhänge und Beziehungen der Chars zu verstehen. Sie beginnt quasi noch während des letzten Kapitels von Raw. Außerdem wird es diverse Rückblenden geben, was aber jeweils durch den Titel erkenntlich gemacht wird. 
> 
> Plot: kirin und XBelladonnaX (eternal thanks dear! <3)  
> Text: kirin  
> Beta: XBelladonnaX  
> (mein imaginärer Titelsong: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izCYyrcTjPw)

„John?“

Die Stimme drang wie durch einen dichten Nebel zu John durch. Er saß barfuß auf seinem Sessel vor dem kalten Kamin in 221B, den Ellbogen auf die Armlehne gestützt, das Kinn auf seiner Handfläche ruhend. Müde sah er auf, erkannte die unscharfen Umrisse einer Person, die sich ihm entgegenbeugte. Mit seiner Linken wischte er über seine Augen, registrierte nur beiläufig die feuchte Spur auf seinem Handrücken.

Greg ging vor ihm in die Hocke, seufzte und griff nach Johns Hand, drückte sie leicht in dem hilflosen Versuch, Trost zu spenden. Die dumpfe Leere in Johns Innerem hinderte diesen daran, irgendwie auf die Bemühung zu reagieren. Geistesabwesend starrte er auf die Finger, die über die Rückseite seines Daumens strichen. Warm und rau. Der schwache Geruch von Nikotin stieg ihm in die Nase und verriet, dass Greg kurz zuvor geraucht haben musste. Etwas, das er nur noch selten tat. Wenn er nervös war, überfordert oder ratlos. In diesem Moment vielleicht alles gleichzeitig.

Zwar hatte Greg jeden Tag eine Textnachricht geschrieben, um John über den Verlauf der Suche zu informieren, aber mehr als die erkundete Strecke der Themse und das unausweichliche _kein Erfolg_ hatte er ihm nicht mitteilen können. Sie hatten einander seit Sherlocks Sturz von der Southwark Bridge nur einmal gesehen. Es war eher ein Zufall gewesen, denn Greg hatte Victor Trevor im Krankenhaus aufgesucht, um ihn zu den Vorfällen im _Rose Playhouse_ zu befragen, als John für seinen täglichen Besuch dazu gestoßen war.

Victor hatte in seinen Ausführungen innegehalten und zu John hinübergesehen, nicht bereit, weiter über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Resignierend hatte Greg seine Notizen in die Innentasche seines Jacketts gleiten lassen und eine Visitenkarte herauszogen, die er Victor überreicht hatte. Dann hatte er sich John zugewandt.

„Die Sache mit Moran ist geklärt. Das Ganze fällt unter Notwehr. Mycroft Holmes konnte uns einige Informationen übermitteln, die Morans Verbindung zu Moriarty bestätigen und mit Trevors Aussage sollte dieser Teil der Ermittlungen abgeschlossen sein. Über... den Rest... nun... wir suchen weiter“, hatte Greg erklärt. Die bedrückende Stille im Krankenzimmer war schnell unerträglich geworden, so dass sich Greg verhalten geräuspert und verabschiedet hatte.

„John... kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?“, fragte er nun, noch immer bemüht, Johns Aufmerksamkeit für länger als ein paar Sekunden auf sich zu ziehen. Es schmerzte, den Freund so völlig neben sich stehend zu sehen. Die Hilflosigkeit und Unbeholfenheit lähmte ihn, führte ihm immer wieder vor Augen, wie sehr John Sherlock vermisste.

„Nein“, antwortete John schlicht, „lass mich... einfach.“ Schwerfällig stand John auf und drehte sich weg, um in die Küche zu gehen. Doch Greg griff instinktiv nach seinem Handgelenk, zog ihn zurück und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Benommen ließ John es geschehen. Der vertraute Geruch und die Wärme des anderen umfing ihn, kratzte jedoch lediglich an seinem Bewusstsein. Leblos hing er in der Umarmung, kaum fähig, sich auf den eigenen Beinen zu halten.

„Das alles tut mir so schrecklich leid... John... _bitte_... lass mich... irgendetwas tun... Ich ertrage es nicht, dich so zu sehen.“ Ein Flüstern dicht an Johns Ohr. Stille. Ohnmacht, reflektiert in wenigen Silben. Es gab nichts zu tun. Alles, was in der Macht des Yards stand, wurde bereits getan und darüber hinaus gab es nur einen wagen Funken Hoffnung, den John mit dem Bewusstsein, dass die Realität eine andere sein musste, tief in seinem Inneren verwahrte.

Neun Tage waren seit Sherlocks Verschwinden vergangen. Neun Tage, in denen Scotland Yard die Themse und deren Ufer nach Sherlock abgesucht hatte. Mittlerweile hatte man die Suche auf umliegende Gelände erweitert, die von potentiellen Augenzeugen genannt worden waren. Es gab zahlreiche Gerüchte, dass Sherlock gesichtet worden sei. Jedoch hatte nicht ein einziger Hinweis zu weiteren Spuren geführt. Die Zeitungen überschlugen sich mit Berichten zu Sherlock Holmes und James Moriarty. Einige jener Blätter versuchten, die komplizierten Machenschaften des Kriminellen in Verbindung zu ungeklärten Fällen des Yards zu bringen, ohne dass derlei Spekulationen angebracht wären.

Greg vermutete, dass diese Artikel einzig und allein der Steigerung der Auflage der Boulevardblätter dienten. Andere Tageszeitungen machten sich nur halbherzig die Mühe, sich von der Richtigkeit zu überzeugen und übernahmen die dargestellten Informationen oft ungefiltert oder spannen ihre eigenen Theorien zu dem Fall. Es war dem Yard nicht möglich, mehr zu tun als an das gute Gewissen der Redakteure zu appellieren und den _Sherlock Holmes_ -Hype nicht gnadenlos auszuschlachten. Leider half das John und Mrs Hudson, die ständig von Reportern belagert wurden, wenig.

John war zwar von seiner Arbeit als Allgemeinmediziner im St. Bartholomew-Krankenhaus freigestellt worden, aber selbst dort stolperte man immer wieder über penetrante Journalisten, die Mitarbeiter wie Mike Stamford und Molly Hooper abfingen, um Informationsschnipsel über den verschollenen und totgeglaubten Detektiven zu ergattern. Die Nerven aller Betroffenen lagen blank.

Etwas energischer als geplant drückte John den Detective Inspector von sich weg, wich seinem Blick dabei aus. Seufzte. Schüttelte den Kopf. Schließlich wandte er sich ab und ließ Greg stehen, ging durch die Küche, über den Korridor und in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer. Leise schob er die Tür ins Schloss und atmete tief durch. Die Luft in diesem Raum war anders als im Rest der Wohnung. Dick und schwer hing sie, geschwängert von verschiedenen Gerüchen, zwischen den Wänden. Ein wenig als wäre Sherlock noch hier, als wäre seine Präsenz noch nicht ganz verschwunden. John lauschte Gregs sich entfernenden Schritten, dem Klicken der sich schließenden Wohnungstür.

Schmerzhaft zog sich Johns Brust zusammen, presste die Luft aus seinen Lungen und rüttelte an der Barriere, hinter der er die Tränen, die er nicht weinen wollte – nicht weinen konnte – verwahrte. Sein Körper weigerte sich, sie herzugeben. Loszulassen. Es wäre als würde er das letzte bisschen Hoffnung aufgeben und sich dem Wissen stellen, dass Sherlock tot war. Obwohl John realistisch genug war, dass ihm diese Schlussfolgerung als einzige logisch erschien.

Sherlocks Jackett, das auf der Vorderseite ein Einschussloch auf Brusthöhe, aber keine Austrittsstelle hatte, wies darauf hin, dass die Kugel in seinem Körper stecken geblieben sein musste. Der Auftritt auf die Wasseroberfläche aus einem unkontrollierten Sturz hatte höchstwahrscheinlich zu Bewusstlosigkeit geführt. Da man ihn nicht umgehend gefunden hatte – was John sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte – war davon auszugehen, dass er verblutet oder ertrunken war.

Allein die Leiche von James Moriarty hatte man nach drei Tagen gefunden. Mycroft war persönlich in die Baker Street 221B gekommen, um John darüber zu informieren. Der Körper des Verbrechers hatte sich flussabwärts unter Wasser verfangen, bevor die aufgedunsenen Überreste an das Ufer der Themse gespült worden waren. Es sei ermittlungstechnisch nicht möglich, Zivilisten den Körper inspizieren zu lassen, allerdings hatte Mycroft Fotos des Leichnams dabei, um sie John zu zeigen. Emotionslos hatte John sich die Bilder angesehen, die unbewegten, schwarzen Augen Moriartys, die blicklos in die Kamera starrten. Nicht einmal ein Gefühl der Genugtuung hatte sich in John breitmachen wollen.

Da war nur diese endlose Leere.

Sherlock blieb spurlos verschwunden. Wie das Ungeheuer aus einem Alptraum hatte die Themse ihn verschlungen.

Tatsächlich manifestierten sich solche Bilder zunehmend in Johns Kopf. Die wabernde Wasseroberfläche, dicht und dickflüssig wie ein Ölteppich, egal ob Tag oder Nacht. Schwarze Finger, die sich nach den Brücken streckten, blind tastend, suchend. Mäuler, die sich auftaten, reißzahngespickt, hungrig lauernd. Seltsame Schemen zeigten sich am Horizont. Humanoid und doch nicht menschlich. Graue Schatten, die mit hageren Beinen durch die Stadt wateten, die absurd langen Arme an ihren Seiten baumelnd. Ihre Köpfe verschwanden in den Wolken. Sie suchten etwas.

John schlug die Augen auf, blickte auf die wenigen Gegenstände auf dem Nachttisch. Handy, Wasserglas, leerer Blister Schlaftabletten. Das schale Echo des Traumes lungerte noch hinter seinen Lidern. Fast jede Nacht hatte er von diesen seltsamen Gestalten, diesem surrealen London, geträumt und konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Seine linke Schulter, auf der er noch immer lag, schmerzte. Murrend drehte er sich auf den Rücken, zog sie hoch und entspannte sie wieder. Er wiederholte diese Übung ein paar Mal, um die verkrampfte Muskulatur zu lockern. Es half nur bedingt.

Seufzend barg er das Gesicht im Kopfkissen, atmete tief ein und aus. Mit ein wenig Mühe konnte er sich einbilden, dass noch etwas von Sherlocks Geruch in dem Stoff hing. Vermischt mit seinem eigenen. Ein Potpourri aus Erinnerungen, unter dem sich sein Magen krampfhaft zusammenzog. Nein, da war nichts mehr. Nur Einbildung, Wunschtraum, Sehnsucht. Der verzweifelte Versuch, an der Unwiederbringlichkeit festzuhalten.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Watson!_ , brüllte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren. Sie erinnerte ihn dunkel an die Zeit in Afghanistan. Streng, militärisch, respekteinflößend. Über viele Jahre antrainiert. Ein Automatismus, der sein Überleben garantieren sollte.

„Na schön“, murrte er und schälte sich aus der Decke, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Weicher Teppich unter seinen Füßen. Das markante Knarren der Dielen darunter, als er aufstand und einen Blick auf das Display seines Handys warf. _5:13_. Keine Nachrichten. Manche Dinge änderten sich einfach nicht. Immerhin hatte er ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Vielleicht drei. Die seltsamen Träume waren nicht einladend genug, um John lange an sie zu binden.

Er wischte über das Display und öffnete seinen Kalender. Unter dem Vermerk _Krankschreibung_ war ein Termin für zehn Uhr eingetragen. Entlassung KH. Damit war Victor Trevors Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus gemeint, wo dieser die letzten eineinhalb Wochen verbracht hatte, um sich von der Vergiftung mit Christrosenkapsel zu erholen. Sebastian Morans letzter Versuch, Sherlock einen Schlag zu verpassen, von dem er sich nicht erholen sollte. Man hatte nicht mit John Watsons Eingreifen gerechnet.

Im Badezimmer vermied John den Blick in den Spiegel, wusste er doch, dass die Erschöpfung tiefe Falten in seine Haut gezeichnet, die Augen gerötet hatte, ihn fahl und ausgelaugt erscheinen ließ. Er stieg unter die Dusche, drehte das heiße Wasser auf, bis er im entstandenen Dampf die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr sehen konnte. Versonnen spürte er den Rinnsalen auf seinem Rücken nach, während er sich einseifte. Im Anschluss an die Dusche gab er sich geschlagen und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild, um sich zu rasieren und die Zähne zu putzen. Bewusst schaltete er die Stimmen in seinem Kopf stumm, ging routiniert und vielleicht etwas zu schnell vor. Nichts, was ein paar Fetzen Toilettenpapier nicht in den Griff bekommen würden.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatten – Jeans, T-Shirt, rotes Hemd – ging er hinüber in die Küche, um den Wasserkocher in Betrieb zu nehmen. Gewohnte Griffe in die Schränke, um Teetasse, Blechbüchse und Milch bereit zu stellen. Während er auf das Wasser wartete, ließ er seinen Blick durch die Küche gleiten. Kaum etwas hatte sich verändert. Noch immer standen Sherlocks Instrumente auf dem Küchentisch. Petrischalen, Erlenmeyerkolben, Pipetten. Das wertvolle Mikroskop. Duzende benutzter Glasträger. Auf der Arbeitsfläche neben dem Herd stand ein mit Folie abgedeckter Teller mit Keksen. Mrs Hudson musste ihn im Laufe der letzten Nacht dort abgestellt haben. John ignorierte ihn. An Essen war nicht zu denken.

Mit seiner Tasse Tee setzte er sich im Wohnzimmer vor den Fernseher und sah sich eine Morgenshow an. Wie zu erwarten war, kamen die Moderatoren nach nur wenigen Minuten auf das Verschwinden von Sherlock Holmes zu sprechen. Einen Moment zögerte John und betrachtete das eingeblendete Foto, das Sherlock mit dem Deerstalker zeigte. Ein bekanntes Bild aus den Zeitungen. Der Redeschwall brach ab, als John das Gerät wieder ausschaltete und sich seufzend zurücklehnte.

 

*

 

Gegen neun Uhr machte sich John auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Er spürte, wie sich Blicke auf ihn richteten und eine knappe Drehung des Kopfes bestätigte, dass man ihn beobachtete. Der Journalist, der ihm folgte, war ihm bereits bekannt. Der einzige Grund, weshalb er John noch nicht angesprochen hatte, war wohl, dass sie erst vor wenigen Tagen aneinander geraten waren.

Wutentbrannt hatte John den lästigen Kerl von sich gestoßen, so dass dieser gestürzt war. Scheinbar hatte dieser kleine Ausbruch gereicht, um ihn weitestgehend auf Abstand zu halten. Es war nicht das einzige Augenpaar, das John auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte, aber heute war er ruhig genug, um die ständige Aufmerksamkeit um seine Person ausblenden zu können. Zumindest lange genug, bis er an seinem Zielort angekommen war.

Am Eingang des St. Bartholomew-Krankenhauses wechselte er ein paar kurze Worte mit dem Sicherheitspersonal und bat darum, dass man etwaige Journalisten verjagte. Dann ging er geradewegs zu Victor Trevors Krankenzimmer.

Wie erwartet war Victor bereits dabei, seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zu packen. Er war in seine löchrigen Jeans geschlüpft und zog sich gerade ein weißes T-Shirt über den Kopf, als John den Raum betrat.

„Morgen“, grüßte John knapp und ging auf den anderen zu. Victor wandte sich John zu und erwiderte den Gruß halbherzig. Die vielen blauen Flecken auf Victors Armen entgingen John nicht. Ungefragt griff er nach dem Handgelenk des Mannes und drehte den Arm, um einen besseren Blick auf das Desaster werfen zu können, das die zahlreichen Infusionen der letzten Tage hinterlassen hatten.

„Scheinbar hat man mich den Anfängern zum Üben überlassen“, kommentierte Victor trocken und entzog John seinen Arm, um sich durch die Haare zu streichen und sie einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen. John gab nur ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich und nahm das Klemmbrett mit den Patientendaten auf, das am Fußende des Bettes angebracht war, überflog es und hängte es zurück. Er spürte Victors prüfenden Blick auf sich, als er wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Wie geht es dir heute?“

„Ich bin froh, endlich hier rauszukommen. Der Fraß ist wirklich unerträglich.“

„Das ist ja auch ein Krankenhaus und kein Sternerestaurant“, meinte John mit einem Zucken der Mundwinkel.

„Ach? Das sollte wohl erklären, warum der Service so schlecht ist“, erwiderte Victor abfällig.

„Lass uns gehen. Die Entlassungspapiere können wir am Infotresen abholen.“

John hielt die Tür auf, damit Victor mit seiner Tasche hindurchtreten konnte. Gemeinsam liefen sie zu besagtem Informationsschalter, wo ein Pfleger bereits die geforderten Papiere zusammengestellt hatte und an Victor übergab. Dieser bedankte sich knapp und schob sie in seine Tasche. Vor dem Krankenhaus stiegen sie in ein Taxi, rutschten beide auf die Rückbank, die Tasche in ihrer Mitte. Victor nannte seine Adresse.

Es war ein sonniger Tag. Viele Menschen schlenderten durch die Straßen und genossen das schöne Wetter. John beobachtete sie. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf fragte sich, wann er wohl wieder in der Lage sein würde, einen solchen Tag - irgendeinen Tag - zu genießen. Ob es so etwas wie Unbeschwertheit jemals wieder in seinem Leben geben würde.

„Danke.“

Irritiert wandte sich John Victor zu.

„Dass du mich abgeholt hast. Dass du in den letzten Tagen nach mir gesehen hast... für alles halt“, sagte Victor, ohne John dabei anzusehen. Stattdessen blickte er nach draußen. John wusste nicht, ob oder was er darauf antworten sollte. Noch immer konnte er sich nicht so recht erklären, warum er es für nötig befunden hatte, Victor nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Vielleicht war das sein ärztlicher Instinkt. In gewisser Weise war Victor sein Patient geworden, als er ihn im _Rose Playhouse_ auf der Bühne gefunden und Hilfe gerufen hatte. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich. Wollte sicher gehen, dass Victor wohlbehalten aus der ganzen Sache herausging. Als ein lautstarkes Magenknurren ertönte, konnte sich John ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Hunger?“

 

*

 

Sie hatten beschlossen auf dem Weg einen kleinen Zwischenstopp einzulegen und etwas zu essen. John bezweifelte zwar immer noch, dass er überhaupt etwas herunterkriegen würde, aber er wollte es zumindest versuchen. Sie hielten in der Nähe eines Lokals, das Fish & Chips verkaufte, setzten sich in eine Sitzecke, bestellten je eine Portion und dazu Getränke.

Mit verschränkten Armen starrte John auf den Tisch. Der schwere Geruch von Frittierfett und Essig hing in der Luft. Gesprächsfetzen von den Nachbartischen schwappten zu ihnen hinüber, ohne dass John bewusst zuhörte. Dass er hier mit Victor saß, war ein völlig surreales Erlebnis. Ausgerechnet Victor. Der Mann, den er wochenlang als Rivalen gesehen hatte. Sie verband nichts. Nichts außer Sherlock. Sie waren zwei völlig unterschiedliche Menschen mit völlig unterschiedlichen Charakteren und Anschauungen und dennoch hatte sie das Schicksal zusammen an diesen Tisch gebracht.

Nun, es würde womöglich ihr letztes Treffen sein. Also was spielte es für eine Rolle?

Aber eine Sache interessierte John doch. Nicht, dass es wichtig war oder irgendetwas an der Situation geändert hätte... aber falls sie sich nicht wiedersahen, war das vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit, diese Frage zu stellen. John sah auf und musste feststellen, dass Victor ihn aufmerksam beobachtet hatte. Ob Victor auch ein Talent dafür hatte, Menschen zu lesen? Konnte er anhand der Knitterfalten, die Johns Hemd zeichneten, erkennen, dass dieser seit zwei Tagen nichts gegessen hatte? John befeuchtete seine Lippen und räusperte sich. Nein, das war absurd. Nicht viele Menschen hatten so eine ausgeprägte Beobachtungsgabe wie die Holmes Brüder. Menschenkenntnis, ja, aber John konnte nicht einschätzen, wie gut Victor auf diesem Gebiet war. Letztendlich war es nicht wichtig.

„Ich... wüsste gern, wie du Sherlock kennengelernt hast“, sagte John schließlich, den Blick auf die mit Ketchup gefüllte Plastikflasche gerichtet, die in der Mitte des Tischs stand.

„Warum?“, wollte Victor wissen, eine Spur Trotz in der Stimme. John zuckte mit den Achseln und sah ihn an. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

_Du bist vielleicht der Einzige, der Sherlock wirklich kannte_... Schmerz zuckte durch Johns Wange, als er hineinbiss. Es war ihm unangenehm, zuzugeben, dass Victor mehr über Sherlock wusste als er. Ein Punkt, an dem er schwach und angreifbar war. Er wollte die Lücken in Sherlocks Lebenslauf füllen, über die er nie mit ihm hatte sprechen können. All die Anekdoten aus der Kindheit und Jugend, die kleinen Geheimnisse und die Entwicklung seines Charakters. Wie viel Victor darüber wusste, konnte er natürlich nicht einschätzen, aber jede Information hatte das Potential, ein Stück von Sherlock zu offenbaren, das John nicht kannte.

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile. Zwei Teller, gefüllt mit paniertem Fisch und Pommes frites, wurde an den Tisch gebracht.

„Ich vermisse ihn“, erwiderte John so leise, dass man es kaum hören konnte. Vielleicht waren die Worte gar nicht an Victor gerichtet. Vielleicht sollten sie nur das Naheliegende betonen. Vielleicht hatte John selbst gar nicht realisiert, dass er sie ausgesprochen hatte.

Victor nahm eine der Kartoffelspalten mit Zeigefinger und Daumen auf, zog sie durch den Ketchup und schob sie sich nachdenklich in den Mund.

„Ok... ich erzähle dir, wie ich Sherlock kennengelernt habe.“

 

+++

 

tbc

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Southwark Bridge und Rose Playhouse, London:  
> http://kirincalls.tumblr.com/post/142893827270/southwark-bridge-london


	2. Oktober 1994

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein kleiner Ausflug in die Vergangenheit...

Der Sommer war vorbei. Die Temperaturen sanken stetig und das Grün der Blätter hatte sich längst zurückgezogen, um dem Rot und Gelb des Herbstes zu weichen. Für viele neigte sich das Jahr dem Ende zu, für andere schien es gerade erst zu beginnen. Jede Menge Erstsemester tummelten sich auf dem Campus der Universität, überwältigt von den neuen Eindrücken und Herausforderungen, die ihnen bevorstanden.

Gelangweilt nippte Victor an seiner Flasche Wasser und ließ seinen Blick über die Menschenmassen schweifen, die während der Einführungswoche das Universitätsgelände bevölkern würden wie ein Schwarm Heuschrecken. Eigentlich wollte er nur seinen freien Vormittag genießen und ein paar Zeilen lesen, während er unter der Kastanie unweit des Einganges zum naturwissenschaftlichen Fachbereich saß und die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen genoss. Doch ständig kamen junge Studenten an und fragten etwas. Wo finde ich Fachbereich XY, wo sind die Toiletten, wo geht es zu diesem und jenem Wohnheim. Sah er aus wie eine verdammte Infosäule? Es war kaum auszuhalten.

Gerade hatte ihn eine junge Frau angesprochen, die den Weg zum Sekretariat der biologischen Abteilung wissen wollte und sich dabei schüchtern lächelnd Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn gestrichen hatte. Ihr Blick und der Hauch Röte auf ihren Wangen verriet, dass es ihr nicht unangenehm wäre, ein wenig länger mit Victor zu plaudern. Dieser klappte demonstrativ sein Buch zu, stand auf und klopfte sich das trockene Gras von der Hose.

„Komm, ich zeig dir den Weg...“, sagte er und wies mit dem Buch in der Hand auf das Gebäude zu seiner Rechten. Schließlich wollte er sich nicht nachsagen lassen, dass er eine hübsche Frau in Not einfach links liegen ließ. Das freudige Strahlen in ihren Augen war vielversprechend und ein wenig _social networking_ hatte noch niemandem geschadet. Doch kaum waren sie ein paar Schritte gegangen, bereute Victor seine Gutherzigkeit. Die junge Frau nahm seine Fürsorge offensichtlich zum Anlass, ihm ihr Herz über das Für und Wider ihres Wohnheims auszuschütten. Dinge, die Victor alles andere als unbekannt waren. Der Campus war schon ziemlich alt und ebenso die Wohnheime, in denen selten mal eine Heizung funktionierte und ständig etwas kaputt ging. Natürlich fühlte sich niemand für die Reparaturen verantwortlich, so dass man sich entweder selbst um den Schaden kümmerte oder die Situation einfach akzeptierte. Die meisten Studenten neigten zu Letzterem.

Victor wohnte seit zwei Jahren ebenfalls in einem Wohnheim, da er sich keine eigene Wohnung leisten konnte und es entsetzlich schwierig war, ein Zimmer in einer bezahlbaren Wohngemeinschaft zu finden. Außerdem waren diese meist teurer als die Wohnheime. Ein Nachteil der Wohnheime war, dass die Räume oft als Zweibettzimmer vermietet wurden. Ob das nun dazu diente, die Wohnheime möglichst unattraktiv zu gestalten und den Wohnungsmarkt der Stadt anzukurbeln oder die Mieteinnahmen der Universität zu verdoppeln, war ein viel diskutiertes Thema. Glücklicherweise hatte Victor nach seinem ersten Jahr eines der begehrten Einzelzimmer bekommen.

Victor blendete den Redeschwall der Studentin aus und durchquerte mit langen Schritten die Flure, um sein Anhängsel schnellstmöglich wieder loszuwerden. Als er sie vor dem gewünschte Sekretariat abgestellt hatte, hob er seine Hand zum Abschied und wandte sich ab, ohne etwas auf ihre Dankesworte zu erwidern oder den Zettel mit ihrer Telefonnummer anzunehmen. Da er nun schon einmal hier war, konnte er eben in der Chemie vorbeischauen und die Kurslisten überprüfen, um zu sehen, in welchem Labor er ab morgen zu erscheinen hatte. Eilig bog er um die Ecke und sah schon von Weitem eine Ansammlung von Studenten, die vor dem schwarzen Brett, an dem die Listen ausgehängt worden waren, stand. Sein Blick fiel auf einem jungen Mann, den er kannte. Er war der Mitbewohner von Abigail, einer guten Freundin, die dieses Semester von Neuem beginnen würde, nachdem sie ihr Studienfach gewechselt hatte.

Abgelenkt von dem offenen Lächeln konnte Victor der Tür nicht mehr ausweichen, die plötzlich direkt vor seiner Nase aufgestoßen wurde und deren Türknauf ihn schmerzhaft am Unterarm traf.

„Aua! Verdammt, pass doch auf!“

Der Student, der aus dem Büro trat, bemerkte ihn nicht einmal, sondern ging schnurstracks zum schwarzen Brett hinüber. Missmutig folgte Victor der schmalen Gestalt mit den kurzen dunkelbraunen Haaren und dem lächerlichen Pullover. Die gelben und braunen Querstreifen erinnerten ihn unweigerlich an Charlie Brown von den _Peanuts_. Nur mühsam unterdrückte Victor den Wunsch, diesen impertinenten Idioten vor die Menschenansammlung auf den Boden zu schubsen. Stattdessen schob er sich direkt vor ihn und verdeckte somit den Blick auf die Listen. Doch dieser _Junge_ ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken, sondern legte seine Hand auf Victors Oberarm und drängte ihn einfach beiseite.

„Darf ich mal?“

„Geht’s noch?!“, knurrte Victor, aber es schien völlig unmöglich zu sein, die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Kerls zu gewinnen. Na schön. Da wusste offensichtlich jemand, wie man sich unbeliebt machte. Zähneknirschend musterte Victor ihn von der Seite, entschlossen, sich das Gesicht einzuprägen und ihm bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit eins auszuwischen. Über einer geraden Nase hatte dieser Charlie Brown die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt. Die Lippen waren mürrisch zusammengepresst, als ob ihm nicht gefiel, was er las oder als wäre ihm die Nähe zu den vielen Menschen unangenehm. Die ausgeprägten Wangenknochen und der starre Blick gaben seinem Gesicht etwas Ungewöhnliches. Noch bevor Victor die Farbe seiner Augen erkennen konnte, drehte sich Charlie Brown weg und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge.

Ein Chemiestudent also. Der sollte nur versuchen, an Informationen aus den höheren Semestern heranzukommen! Mürrisch sah Victor ihm nach.

 

*

 

Als Victor den eigenwilligen Studenten einige Wochen später zum zweiten Mal sah, lief er zusammen mit Abigail und Tom, ihrem Mitbewohner, vom naturwissenschaftlichen Fachbereich Richtung Cafeteria. Ihm fiel augenblicklich die Gestalt unter seiner Lieblingskastanie auf. Offensichtlich würde er sich in Zukunft um diesen Platz streiten müssen. Er gab ein missmutiges Knurren von sich, das Abigail auf das bezog, was sie soeben von sich gegeben hatte. Lachend umklammerte sie Victors Arm und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Sie kauften sich Limonade und wollten sich eine Stelle zum Sitzen suchen. Da ihr üblicher Platz unter der Kastanie besetzt war, breiteten sie sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Grasfläche aus und unterhielten sich. Neugierig beobachtete Victor den Studenten, der wieder diesen schrecklichen Pullover trug, und folgte seinem Blick. Ein Dozent stand mit drei von Abigails Kommilitoninnen vor einer Statue und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihnen. Ob er ihnen erklärte, wen die Statue darstellte oder ob ihr Gespräch einen ganz anderen Inhalt hatte, konnte Victor aus der Entfernung nicht ermitteln. Welche dieser Personen die Aufmerksamkeit von Charlie Brown gewonnen hatte, konnte er ebenfalls nur raten.

Allerdings kam ihm der Dozent irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Sag mal, Abby, ist das nicht einer deiner Dozenten?“, fragte und nickte in Richtung der kleinen Gruppe. Die Angesprochene gab einen fragenden Ton von sich und wandte sich um.

„Ah, ja, das ist Ryan Walters... er ist Gastprofessor und lehrt etwas über japanische Literatur. Er ist unglaublich beliebt... aber wem kann man es verdenken?“, säuselte Abigail und biss sich vielsagend in die Unterlippe, während ihr Blick über den Professor wanderte. Victor zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte den Mann etwas genauer. Für einen Professor schien Walters noch ziemlich jung zu sein. Das kurze schwarze Haar war akkurat gestylt und seine Nase wurde von einer filigranen Brille mit silbernem Rahmen geziert. Der dunkelgraue Anzug war maßgeschneidert und allein durch die smaragdgrüne Krawatte farblich akzentuiert.

„Hmm...“, machte Victor nachdenklich und sein Blick schweifte zwischen Walters und Charlie Brown hin und her. Erst ein kräftiger Hieb von Abigail sorgte dafür, dass er sich wieder auf seine Freunde konzentrierte.

„Ach, komm schon, Victor! Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass er vom anderen Ufer ist! Das kannst du der Frauenwelt nicht antun!“

„Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Aber falls ja, dann lässt sich das leicht herausfinden...“, sagte Victor und zwinkerte den anderen beiden zu.

 

*

 

Sherlock seufzte gequält, als er den Aushang überflog. Da die Labore der Universität relativ klein und stark frequentiert waren, mussten sich die Studenten in Gruppen zusammenfinden und ihre wöchentlichen Projekte gemeinsam durchführen. Im Anschluss hatte jeder ein Protokoll abzugeben, in dem die Ergebnisse zusammengefasst und interpretiert wurden.

Wenn man ihm freie Hand ließe, hätte Sherlock die gesamten Forschungsergebnisse innerhalb einer Woche fertig gestellt. Aber die anderen Studenten würden ihn nur aufhalten und im schlimmsten Fall die Ergebnisse verfälschen. Was für einen Sinn sollte es haben, so eine Aufgabe an eine Gruppe zu geben? Die anderen im Kurs waren offensichtlich Idioten, die keine Ahnung von Chemie hatten und sich erst einmal mit den Grundlagen beschäftigen mussten. Dass er überhaupt am Einführungskurs teilnehmen musste, wollte Sherlock nicht einleuchten. Lächerliche Bürokratie.

Die Studenten in seinem Kurs waren in Dreiergruppen aufgeteilt worden, aber glücklicherweise war Sherlock in die einzige Gruppe gerutscht, die nur zwei Mitglieder hatte. Vielleicht stand das Schicksal doch auf seiner Seite und er konnte den anderen davon überzeugen, ihm die Arbeit zu überlassen und sich nicht einzumischen. Dann würde sein aufgezwungener Partner – wie alle anderen Studenten – auf Partys gehen können und Sherlock in Ruhe seine Experimente durchführen lassen. Ob dieser Tom seine Ergebnisse zum Schluss einfach kopierte oder nicht, war Sherlock reichlich gleichgültig.

Schnell hatte Sherlock ermittelt, wer dieser Tom überhaupt war. Es handelte sich um einen sportlichen Jungen mit rotblonden Haaren und zahlreichen Sommersprossen. Er war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Sherlock, hatte aber gut und gerne doppelt so breite Schultern. Offensichtlich verbrachte er mehr Zeit beim Sport als über seinen Büchern. Das konnte an seiner unterschwelligen Unsicherheit liegen, die er vergeblich zu verbergen suchte. Zumindest wenn man Sherlock fragte. Diesem entging nicht das ständige Knabbern an den Fingernägeln und die ausgeprägte Nervosität des anderen, wenn augenscheinlich kräftigere Männer an ihm vorbeigingen. Sherlock nahm an, dass Tom in der Schule schlechte Erfahrungen mit Mobbing gemacht hatte. Was vermutlich mit den roten Haaren zusammenhing – auch wenn Sherlock die Ablehnung einer speziellen Haarfarbe nicht einleuchten wollte. Oder es lag an seiner Homosexualität.

Wenn das kein Zufall war.

Tom wohnte in einer Wohngemeinschaft unweit der Universität. Scheinbar hatte er keine Angst vor Sherlock, der zwar größer, aber um einiges schmächtiger war als er selbst. Ohne zu zögern gab er ihm seine Adresse und Telefonnummer. Widerwillig vereinbarte Sherlock ein Treffen mit ihm für den ersten Versuchsaufbau und stimmte sogar zu, Tom von zuhause abzuholen, da dieser keinen Wagen hatte. Den gebrauchten, weißen Fort Cortina hatte Sherlock von seinem Bruder Mycroft übernommen, der mittlerweile einen Geschäftswagen gestellt bekommen hatte und nicht mehr auf die alte Klapperkiste angewiesen war. Dass Mycroft Sherlock mit diesem Geschenk dazu auffordern wollte, der Familie öfters mal einen Besuch abzustatten, ignorierte Sherlock geflissentlich.

Sherlock hielt am vereinbarten Nachmittag vor dem Haus aus gelben Backsteinen und stieg aus. Es dämmerte bereits und würde wohl stockdunkel sein, bevor sie zurück auf dem Campus waren. Aber auf die Zuteilung der Laborstunden hatten die Studenten keinen Einfluss. Am Klingelbrett standen – wie bei einer Wohngemeinschaft zu erwarten war – mehrere Namen. Sherlock drückte auf den Knopf und wartete. Es öffnete niemand. Murrend sah er auf seine Armbanduhr. Die Zeit stimmte. Natürlich hatte er einen unzuverlässigen Laborpartner abbekommen müssen... Er klingelte noch einmal und diesmal knackte und rauschte es in der Gegensprechanlage.

„Hallo?“, fragte eine Frauenstimme.

„Holmes.“

Ein Surren folgte und Sherlock drückte gegen die Tür, betrat das Innere des Gebäudes. Er lief in den vierten Stock hinauf und wartete. Fast vermutete er, dass man ihn auf dem Weg nach oben vergessen hatte, als sich endlich jemand erbarmte und die Wohnungstür öffnete. Eine junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren und wachen grauen Augen stand im Rahmen. Sie zupfte an ihrem Baumwollkleid, das sie sich eben erst übergeworfen hatte. Ein Träger ihres BHs war über ihre Schulter gerutscht und hing in ihrer Armbeuge. Offensichtlich kam er ungelegen.

„Entschuldige, ich... ähm... du bist William, oder?“

„Sherlock.“

„Sherlock? Oh... aber du bist Toms Laborpartner, oder?“, fragte sie und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, damit Sherlock eintreten konnte.

„Ja. Sherlock ist mein Rufname“, erklärte er und sah sich in dem schmalen Korridor um. Haufenweise Schuhe lagen kreuz und quer unter der überfüllten Garderobe. Der Größe nach zu urteilen handelte es sich bei den Besitzern um mindestens zwei Männer und... nun, die restlichen Schuhe schienen der jungen Frau zu gehören. Sherlock ging ihr nach in das Wohnzimmer. Neben einer abgenutzten Sofagarnitur und einem mit Flaschen und angebrochenen Snacks überfüllten Couchtisch stand ein Röhrenfernseher. Ein Spielfilm lief, war jedoch auf stumm geschaltet. Das flackernde Bild war die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite vom Sofa befand sich ein offener Durchgang zur Küche. In deren Mitte stand ein vollgestellter Küchentisch, daneben ein Klappstuhl. Weitere Stühle lehnten zusammengeklappt an der Wand. Auf dem Boden lagen ein paar wahllos verstreute Kleidungsstücke.

„Setz dich aufs Sofa. Tut mir leid, aber die Glühbirne ist durchgebrannt und es hat noch niemand einen Ersatz gekauft. Wenn ich endlich mal dran denke, bringe ich nachher eine mit. Muss gleich zur Arbeit. Ich sag Tom Bescheid, dass du da bist. Er... ähm... hat die Klingel wohl nicht gehört“, sagte sie und lächelte verlegen. „Ach, ich heiße übrigens Abigail“, fügte sie hinzu und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Diese Abigail war offensichtlich Toms Mitbewohnerin.

Sherlock setzte sich auf das Sofa und versank beinahe in dem viel zu weichen Sitzkissen. Das Möbelstück hatte seine besten Tage schon lange hinter sich. Es war keine Kunst zu erkennen, dass die Bewohner dieses Haushalts es vom Vormieter übernommen oder geschenkt bekommen hatten. Oder aus einer Müllhalde entwendet hatten. Die gesamte Einrichtung schien aus Sperrmüll und gut gemeinten Geschenken, die niemand haben wollte, zu bestehen.

Etwas unsicher rutschte Sherlock auf dem Sofa hin und her und versuchte vergeblich, eine bequeme Position zu finden. Doch egal wie er sich drehte und wendete, jedes Mal stach eine Sprungfeder unangenehm in seine Oberschenkel oder seinen Hintern. Er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch aus der Küche vernahm. Abgelenkt von seinem Versuch, die ursprüngliche Funktion des Sofas zu nutzen, hatte er den anderen nicht kommen hören. Es musste demnach noch einen anderen Zugang zur Küche geben. Sherlock sah auf und erstarrte.

Diffuses Licht aus dem geöffneten Kühlschrank beleuchtete die Gestalt eines Mannes, der in der Küche stand und gierig Wasser aus einer Flasche trank. Er war nackt. Bisher hatte er Sherlock scheinbar nicht bemerkt. Oder kümmerte sich nicht um seine Anwesenheit. _Unwahrscheinlich_ , dachte Sherlock. Sein Blick glitt ganz von selbst über den anderen, folgte den Kanten und Kurven seines Körpers, die mit Licht und Schatten spielten. Schweiß glänzte stumpf auf seiner Haut. Das schulterlange, blonde Haar war zerzaust und einzelne Strähnen klebten in seiner Stirn. Eine geradezu vibrierende Energie schien von ihm auszugehen. _Sex_ , schoss es Sherlock durch den Kopf, so sah ein Mann aus, der gerade Sex gehabt hatte.

Nach Luft schnappend setzte der Unbekannte die Flasche ab und wischte sich mit der freien Hand über den Mund. In diesem Moment begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Sherlock zuckte innerlich zusammen. Er hätte etwas sagen sollen, hätte auf sich aufmerksam machen sollen, wegsehen sollen... irgendetwas. Aber nun war es zu spät. Der Blick des anderen bohrte sich in ihn und er konnte sich nicht abwenden. Wie festgefroren beobachtete Sherlock, wie der andere die Flasche abstellte, sich nach dem Stoffhaufen auf dem Boden bückte und ihn aufhob. Nonchalant schlüpfte er in ein Paar Jeans, zog sie über seine Hüften und knöpfte sie langsam zu. Den Blick unentwegt auf Sherlock gerichtet. Ein hintergründiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und brach den Bann unter dem Sherlock zu stehen schien.

Sherlock ließ den Kopf sinken und fokussierte sich auf die Hände in seinem Schoß. Er versuchte seinen Herzschlag, der sich unbemerkt beschleunigt hatte, durch ruhige Atemzüge zu regulieren. Dem Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf Linoleum lauschend, hörte er, wie der andere sich entfernte.

„Sherlock!“, scholl es aus dem Korridor und hektische Schritte ertönten. Sofort sprang Sherlock auf und ging ungelenk zurück zur Eingangstür. Tom, der sich hektisch zurecht gemacht hatte, trat aus dem Badezimmer und strich sich die roten Haare zurecht, zupfte an seiner Jacke und schlüpfte schließlich in seine Schuhe.

„Tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest. Ich habe geschlafen und die Klingel nicht gehört!“, log Tom und schritt an seinem Laborpartner vorbei, um in den Hausflur zu treten.

 _Geschlafen... ja, sicher_..., dachte Sherlock nur und folgte dem anderen.

 

+++

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI:
> 
> Die Szene in der Küche ist an den Film „Ein Freund von mir“ angelehnt.
> 
> Ford Cortina und Sherlock mit kürzeren Haaren in seinem Charlie Brown Pullover (hier in s/w, weil der Pullover eigentlich andere Farben hat :D): http://kirincalls.tumblr.com/post/143258991510/bw


	3. November 1994

„Ich hab dir gesagt, er ist hier“, meinte Abigail und nickte in Richtung des jungen Mannes, der in der letzten Reihe des Seminarraums am Fenster saß und vergeblich versuchte, mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen.

„Hmm...“, machte Victor neben ihr. Sie hatten sich Plätze relativ weit hinten links gesucht, von wo aus sie einen guten Blick über die Anwesenden hatten. Tatsächlich wurde das Seminar, wie von Abigail angekündigt, fast ausschließlich von weiblichen Studenten besucht, die ihr Leben lang vermutlich noch nicht einen Text aus japanischer Feder gelesen hatten.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte Ryan Walters, Gastdozent aus Amerika, die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Seminarteilnehmer. Abigail, die Sherlock als den Laborpartner ihres Mitbewohners kannte, wusste, dass dieser eigentlich nichts in dem Literaturseminar zu suchen hatte. Er würde keine Leistungspunkte für diesen Kurs bekommen, was heißen musste, dass er aus rein persönlichem Interesse hier war. Natürlich konnte es sein, dass Sherlock tatsächlich Interesse an ostasiatischer Prosa hatte, aber Abigail hatte mittlerweile einen guten Blick für Männer, die vorwiegend am gleichen Geschlecht interessiert waren.

Als sie Victor von diesem Gast aus dem naturwissenschaftlichen Fachbereich erzählt hatte, war dieser plötzlich ganz Ohr gewesen. Abigail nahm an, dass auch er ein Auge auf Ryan geworfen hatte und die potentielle Konkurrenz im Auge behalten wollte. Zwar war Victor mit Tom zusammen – zumindest wenn man Toms Definition trauen durfte – doch wusste Abigail schon seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit, dass Victor vom Thema Bindung wenig hielt und sich nicht aufhalten ließ, wenn ein neuer Mann in seinen Fokus rückte.

Sie selbst hatte diese Erfahrung machen müssen, hatte sie Victor doch über ihren ersten Freund kennengelernt, der nur kurze Zeit später zu ihrem Exfreund geworden war. Wutschnaubend war Abigail damals zu Victor gegangen und hatte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Aber nachdem er ihr bewusst gemacht hatte, dass ihr Exfreund sie nicht betrogen hätte, hätte er sie tatsächlich geliebt, waren sie erstaunlicherweise recht bald zu Freunden geworden. Warum ihr dieser unverschämte Kerl bald schon sympathisch war und sie ihn nicht mehr in ihrem Leben missen wollte, hatte sie sich nie erklären können.

Victor war... anders. Er war dreist und aufdringlich und sehr direkt, wenn er etwas wollte. Außerdem schätzte er es, wenn man ihm Paroli bot und sich nicht alles von ihm gefallen ließ. Man konnte sich uneingeschränkt auf ihn verlassen – so lange man nicht emotional von ihm abhängig war.

Victor schien sich grundsätzlich nicht um die Gefühle der Menschen zu scheren, die sich in ihn verliebten. Gemeinhin war das der Anfang vom Ende. Ob Victor jemals jemandem gegenüber sein Herz geöffnet hatte, konnte Abigail nicht sagen. Sie bezweifelte es. Sie zweifelte auch daran, dass die Geschichte mit Tom ein glückliches Ende nehmen würde. Auf gut gemeinte Ratschläge hatte sie wohlweißlich verzichtet, denn anderen in die Beziehung hineinzureden, führte in den meisten Fällen eher zu Streit als zu Dankbarkeitsbezeugungen.

Eben schloss Walters seinen Monolog über Matsuo Bashō, einem bedeutenden Vertreter der Haiku-Dichtung im 17. Jahrhundert, und erklärte, dass diese kurzen Gedichte heute zwar weltweit bekannt seien, jedoch in ihrer Übersetzung viel verlören. Allein die Melodie, die die japanische Silbenschrift produziere, wäre nicht in eine andere Sprache übertragbar. Zur Verdeutlichung rezitierte er ein Haiku auf Japanisch, das von Zikaden* handelte. Indem er die einzelnen Silben langgezogen und mit einem leichten Schnarren in der Stimme aussprach, imitierte er das charakteristische Zirpen der Insekten. Eine Eigenheit, die in der englischen Übersetzung abhanden kam.

Victor konnte sich das leise Lachen nicht verkneifen, das sich unfreiwillig seine Kehle hocharbeitete. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er kein Wort Japanisch verstand, aber die Anwesenden hingen hingerissen an Walters’ Lippen, obwohl dieser gutaussehende, weltmännische Dozent bei seiner Rezitation so unglaublich lächerlich aussah. Ein spitzer Ellbogen traf Victor in die Seite und mehrere Köpfe wandten sich nach ihm um. Selbst Sherlock strafte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Victor zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Achseln.

Gelangweilt ließ Victor seinen Kopf in den Nacken rollen, drehte ihn leicht nach rechts und studierte Sherlock aus dem Augenwinkel. Dieser hörte interessiert den weiteren Ausführungen über Haiku zu und machte sich sogar Notizen. Vielleicht, so dachte Victor, wollte er ja tatsächlich etwas über die Thematik in Erfahrung bringen und nicht über den Dozenten. Aber nein, dieser verträumte Blick, das unbewusste Kauen am Bleistift... es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass Sherlock ein offensichtliches Interesse an diesem Mann hatte.

Zwar hielt er sich weitestgehend bedeckt – Tom schien bisher nichts dergleichen festgestellt zu haben, obwohl er Sherlock fast täglich im Labor antraf – aber die Neugier war ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben, wann auch immer ein interessanter Mann seinen Weg kreuzte. Noch immer war Victor verärgert wegen des ersten Treffens mit Sherlock und der Ignoranz, die der andere ihm entgegengebracht hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, nagte die Tatsache, dass Sherlock ihn überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen schien – trotz der unerwarteten Begegnung bei Tom Zuhause – zusätzlich an ihm. Er war es schlicht und ergreifend nicht gewohnt, dass man ihn komplett überging.

Aber das machte Sherlock vielleicht gerade so interessant. Das und die Tatsache, dass Sherlock nirgendwo Freunde zu machen schien. Man hörte eher negative Kommentare, wenn über ihn gesprochen wurde. Da war von Arroganz und Eitelkeit die Rede, auch wenn Letztere sich vor allem auf seine Studienergebnisse bezog und nicht etwa auf sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild. Noch immer lief Sherlock in den lächerlichsten Klamotten herum als würde er sich bewusst gegen einen Stil auflehnen, der ihm besser stünde.

Tom hatte außerdem davon gesprochen, dass Sherlock hellseherische Fähigkeiten hatte. Mit nur einem Blick war er nicht nur in der Lage zu erkennen, was sein Gegenüber an jenem Tag gemacht hatte, sondern auch Dinge, über die in der Öffentlichkeit nie ein Wort gefallen war. Tom sprach in diesem Zusammenhang von seiner Familie, von der er nicht einmal Victor sonderlich viel erzählt hatte.

Doch Sherlock schien umgehend erkannt zu haben, dass in Toms Familie das Thema häusliche Gewalt an der Tagesordnung war. Dass sein Vater für einige Zeit weggezogen, letztendlich aber zurückgekehrt war, um seinen Sohn nicht bei einer unberechenbaren Frau zu lassen, die ihren Ehemann mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand angegriffen und ins Krankenhaus befördert hatte. Eine Gegebenheit, die nicht einmal dem behandelnden Arzt bekannt war.

Victor erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Tom an jenem Abend, als Sherlock diese Tatsachen ungefragt vor ihm ausgebreitet hatte, kreidebleich zu ihm gekommen war und einfach nicht verstehen konnte, woher Sherlock all diese Informationen hatte. Tom hatte Sherlock, in einem Anflug von Panik, niedergeschlagen und ihm gedroht, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen. Noch immer war die Schramme auf dem hohen Wangenknochen des jungen Mannes zu erkennen.

„Wir machen nächste Woche an dieser Stelle weiter. Bitte lesen Sie die verschiedenen Übersetzungen von Bashōs Gedichten auf Seite fünfundzwanzig bis vierzig, damit wir beim nächsten Mal einen Vergleich ziehen können.“ Walters beendete damit das Seminar, die Studenten sprangen von ihren Sitzen auf und liefen der Reihe nach durch den schmalen Mittelgang Richtung Tür. Die eine oder andere Studentin stellte noch Fragen an den Dozenten, so dass sich der Raum nur langsam leerte.

„Ich muss mich beeilen, mein nächstes Seminar fängt gleich an“, sagte Abigail und drückte Victor zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ohne große Umschweife kletterte sie über den Tisch und die nächste Sitzreihe, um an den anderen Studenten vorbeizukommen und schlüpfte durch die Tür. Victor sah ihr nach und blickte dann zu Sherlock hinüber, der es nicht sonderlich eilig zu haben schien. In verkrampften Händen hielt Sherlock das Blatt, auf dem er zuvor etwas geschrieben hatte. Seine Augen huschten nervös zwischen Walters und der immer kürzer werdenden Schlange der Studenten hin und her.

_Ach so ist das_ , dachte Victor und ein verschmitztes Grinsen zog an einem seiner Mundwinkel. Als er sah, wie Sherlock schließlich aufstand, um nach vorn zu gehen und sein Schriftstück abzugeben, kritzelte Victor schnell etwas auf ein Stück Papier, erhob sich und zog blitzschnell an Sherlock vorbei, um sich vor ihm in die Schlange einzureihen. Die letzte Studentin verließ soeben den Raum und Walters sah fragend zu Victor auf.

„Sie sind nicht für dieses Seminar angemeldet, nicht wahr?“, verlangte der Dozent zu wissen, aber in seiner Stimme schwang eher Neugier als Verärgerung.

„Schuldig“, erwiderte Victor und zuckte mit den Achseln. Er registrierte wie Sherlock einige Meter entfernt stehen blieb und in seiner Tasche zu kramen anfing, als suche er etwas. „Man hört so viel von Ihnen. Aber da ich nichts auf das Gerede von anderen gebe, wollte ich mich selbst überzeugen, ob Sie wirklich so heiß sind, wie alle sagen.“

Einen Moment lang herrschte Totenstille im Raum. Walters’ Blick huschte nervös zwischen den beiden Studenten hin und her, dann lachte er kurz auf.

„So? Sagt man das? Ich bin geschmeichelt“, erwiderte er ausweichend und verstaute seine Unterlagen in einer ledernen Mappe. Sich die Lippen befeuchtend trat Victor noch näher an den anderen Mann heran, stützte sich mit der Rechten auf dem Schreibtisch ab und gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich.

„Ja, Sie sollten die Leute hören... würde mich nicht wundern, wenn man Ihnen zu Ehren bald einen Fanclub aufmacht.“ Zwischen seinen Fingern schob Victor ein zerknülltes Stück Papier in Richtung des Dozenten und lächelte ihn vielsagend an. „Vielleicht komme ich mal wieder vorbei, um Sie reden zu hören. Die Zikade hat mir gut gefallen“, sagte Victor und wandte sich ab, um den Raum zu verlassen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Sherlock unverrichteter Dinge am Schreibtisch vorbeiging, das Gesicht jeglicher Emotion beraubt.

Niemandem wäre aufgefallen, dass Walters das zerknüllte Stück Papier mit einer unauffälligen Handbewegung eingesteckt hatte. Außer Sherlock. Wie beabsichtigt.

 

*

 

Seufzend ließ Sherlock seinen Rucksack fallen und lehnte sich gegen den breiten Stamm der Kastanie vor dem Gebäude des naturwissenschaftlichen Fachbereichs. Er zerrte an dem Reißverschluss seiner Jacke, um etwas kühle Herbstluft abzubekommen. Noch immer raste das Herz in seiner Brust. Wut und Scham im Wechselspiel. Unnütze Emotionen, die ihm völlig unangemessen erschienen. Tagelang hatte er den notwendigen Mut angesammelt, um den nächsten Schritt zu wagen. Um Ryan Walters einen flüchtigen Blick auf sein Inneres zu erlauben. Und dann das.

Dieser seltsame Typ... Toms _Freund_... hatte sich eingemischt, hatte ihm die Show und jede Aussicht auf Erfolg gestohlen. Was sollte das überhaupt? Reichte diesem Victor Trevor ein Mann nicht? Als ob es nicht schon schwierig genug wäre, einem halbwegs intelligenten Menschen zu finden, der Sherlocks Interesse weckte. Ein Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken, als er sich an den freundlichen Blick erinnerte, den Walters ihm vor ein paar Tagen geschenkt hatte. Anders als dieser Victor hatte Sherlock den Anstand besessen zu fragen, ob er an dem Seminar teilnehmen dürfe, auch wenn es nicht zu seinem Studium gehörte.

Tatsächlich hatte Walters sich über das Interesse gefreut. Das warme Gefühl aufkeimender Hoffnung hatte Sherlock jenen Tag versüßt und bis in die späten Abendstunden für allerlei verrückte Fantasien gesorgt, denen er sich für gewöhnlich nicht hingegeben hätte. Dieses ganze Trara, das die Menschen veranstalteten, wenn sie sich verliebten, war Sherlock zuwider. Es frustrierte ihn, dass er sich selbst nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Dass er dieses Nagen und Sehnen in seinem Inneren nicht einfach abspalten und vernichten konnte. Sezieren und analysieren, fern von jeglicher Emotion, wie ein Insekt unter dem Mikroskop.

Es schien unüberwindbar, schlich sich in seine Träume, selbst tagsüber, lenkte ihn ab, ließ ihn Fehler machen. Sherlock erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Letztendlich hatte er sich gesagt, dass sein Organismus keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er diese neue Herausforderung angenommen und bewältigt hatte. Und nun hatte man ihm Steine in den Weg geworfen. Absichtlich! Es war nicht zu ertragen.

„Du bist viel zu zurückhaltend“, ertönte es neben Sherlock. Dieser zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, hatte er doch niemanden kommen hören. Victor lugte um den Stamm herum und grinste frech. Wie gern hätte Sherlock einfach ausgeschlagen, ihm das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt und Walters davon überzeugt, was für eine Dummheit es war, sich auf _so jemanden_ einzulassen.

Victor stützte sich mit seinem Unterarm am Baum ab und stemmte die andere Hand in seine Hüfte, eine unausgesprochene Herausforderung lag zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Aber Sherlock ließ sich nicht von dem anderen einschüchtern, verharrte standhaft auf seinem Platz. Er wusste natürlich, dass Victor diesen Ort in gewisser Weise als eine Art Stammplatz für sich beanspruchte, wusste auch von Victors Annahme, dass Sherlock ihn nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Wahrnehmen wollte. Das Ego dieses Kerls musste immens sein, konnte er sich doch offensichtlich nicht vorstellen, dass man sich einfach nicht für ihn interessierte.

„Du bist Toms Freund“, verkündete Sherlock mit so viel Überheblichkeit in der Stimme, wie er aufzubringen vermochte. Als wäre damit alles gesagt.

„So was in der Art, ja“, erwiderte Victor und grinste erneut.

Schnaubend wandte Sherlock das Gesicht ab, um die Fratze nicht länger erdulden zu müssen. „Was... willst du dann von _ihm_?“

„Nichts. Aber dein dummes Gesicht zu sehen, war die Sache wert!“

Sherlock öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn jedoch wieder und verschränkte verteidigend die Arme vor der Brust. Warum sollte er dem anderen die Genugtuung schenken und ihm seine verletzten Gefühle zeigen?

„Du könntest ihn locker rumkriegen, wenn du wolltest“, sagte Victor, einen versöhnlichen Tonfall anschlagend. „Ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen und den Mut zur Offensive und schon kann er nicht an dir vorbei gehen, ohne dir die Kleider vom Leib reißen zu wollen.“

Sherlock fluchte innerlich, als sich bei diesen Worten ein Hauch Röte über seine Wangen zog. Das darauf folgende leise Lachen kam Nadelstichen gleich. Erbost fuhr er herum, die Wut in seiner Stimme kaum mehr unterdrückend.

„Wie sollte ich denn...?!“, blaffte er und verstummte, als ein Paar Lippen die seinen verschloss. Vollkommen erstarrt realisierte er irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins, dass er gerade geküsst wurde. Mitten auf dem Campus. Von einem Mann. Vom Freund seines Laborpartners. Einfach so.

„...du hast mich geküsst“, brabbelte Sherlock, als Victor sich von ihm löste.

„Oh, du bist ein Genie“, erwiderte Victor kaum zwei Zentimeter von Sherlock entfernt mit gespielter Herablassung.

„Das... das war... das war mein... erster Kuss“, gestand Sherlock, der nicht fassen konnte, was er soeben von sich gegeben hatte. Victors überraschter Gesichtsausdruck wurde von einem Hauch Genugtuung begleitet, die jedoch unter dem emotionalen Chaos verloren ging, das über Sherlock hinwegwusch.

„Nicht dein Ernst...“, meinte Victor. Es gelang ihm, Sherlocks Handgelenk zu packen, bevor dieser heillos die Flucht ergreifen konnte. Bodenlose Verwirrung spiegelte sich in Sherlocks Gesicht wider und ließ Victor schwer schlucken. Die Erkenntnis, dass hinter der arroganten Schale dieses jungen Mannes ein völlig unerfahrener Mensch steckte, sorgte zum einen dafür, dass er sich mit einem Mal entsetzlich schuldig fühlte. Zum anderen weckte es ein plötzliches Interesse in ihm, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte.

Er ließ Sherlock los und räusperte sich, versuchte dem aufkeimenden Verlangen Herr zu werden und die Ideen zurückzuhalten, die sich ihm unweigerlich aufdrängten. Bilder von Sherlock, der sich unter ihm wand, der sich kopflos hingab, völlig überwältigt von all den... Sherlocks verstörter Gesichtsausdruck holte Victor auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. _Er kann doch nicht wirklich Gedanken lesen, oder?_

„Tut mir leid“, beeilte sich er zu sagen, nicht sicher, ob er sich für den spontanen Kuss oder seine Fantasien entschuldigte.

„Schon... gut...“, meinte Sherlock zögerlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust als wüsste er sonst nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen. „Vergiss es einfach.“ Er wandte sich ab und lief davon, Victors Blick in seinem Rücken spürend.

 

+++

 

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob das entsprechende Gedicht ein Haiku oder Tanka war, geschweige denn wer es geschrieben hat – aber falls ich es wiederfinden sollte, werde ich die entsprechende Info nachtragen ^^  
> Zirpen der Zikaden: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_OemTaXaps


	4. Sonntag, 22.07.2012

Gedankenversunken schob John seinen zusammenklappbaren Regenschirm in die Tasche seines schwarzen Jacketts. Nur mit einem halben Ohr hörte er den Nachrichten zu, die gerade beim Wetterbericht angekommen waren. Strahlender Sonnenschein, keine Wolke am Himmel, vierundzwanzig Grad, Regenwahrscheinlichkeit Null Prozent und dennoch... es fühlte sich so an, als würde er den Schirm heute brauchen.

Schließlich regnete es bei Beerdigungen von großen Leuten immer, nicht wahr? Er wollte einfach nur gut vorbereitet sein. Nichts wäre schlimmer (vom Offensichtlichem einmal abgesehen) als am Grab zu stehen, nass bis auf die Knochen, und zu frieren. Womöglich zu hoffen, dass die Grabrede bald vorbei sei, damit man endlich ins Trockne käme. Was wäre das für ein Abschied?

Nein, dem Toten gebührte der nötige Respekt. Schließlich war er ein großer Mann gewesen. Sherlock Holmes. Sein Mitbewohner. Sein bester Freund. Sein... John schluckte schwer. Sein Geliebter.

In den letzten Tagen und Wochen hatte sich John immer und immer wieder vor Augen geführt, wie Sherlock auf der Southwark Bridge mit James Moriarty gekämpft hatte. Wie er diesen elendigen Puppenspieler und Drahtzieher schließlich am Kragen gepackt und über das Geländer gezogen hatte. Wie die beiden zusammen im schwarzen Wasser der Themse verschwunden waren. Sherlock hatte sein Leben gegeben, um die Welt von dem Übel, das sich James Moriarty nannte, zu befreien. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Und hatte John zurückgelassen.

Die leere Teetasse schepperte, als John wütend seine Hand auf den Schreibtisch niedersausen ließ. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, die aufwallende Wut in sein Inneres zurückzudrängen. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Unverständnis, Zorn, Trauer, Verzweiflung... mehr war ihm nicht geblieben. Missmutig glitt sein Blick durch das Wohnzimmer, in dem er und Sherlock so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten.

Staubpartikel flogen träge durch die Luft, fingen Lichtreflexe ein und tanzten müßig Richtung Boden. Sherlock hatte es nicht gemocht, wenn Mrs Hudson Staub wischen wollte. Der Staub hatte ihm Hinweise darauf gegeben, was in dieser Wohnung während seiner Abwesenheit geschah. Es war Sherlocks ganz eigene Art gewesen, den Überblick zu bewahren. John lachte freudlos. Wie sollte er es hier nur allein aushalten? Seit jenem Tag, an dem Sherlock von der Brücke gestürzt war, schlief John in Sherlocks Bett. Das Bett, dass sie sich nur wenige Tage geteilt hatten.

Der Geruch seines Freundes war mittlerweile Johns eigenem gewichen. War verschwunden, hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Unwiederbringlich. All die kleinen Dinge, die an Sherlock erinnerten, schienen sich langsam aber sich aufzulösen, durch Johns Finger zu rinnen wie feiner Sand. Nur die Erinnerung blieb. Die Erinnerung an die vielen Stunden, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. In Freundschaft wie im Streit. Viel zu kurz war die Zeit gewesen, in der sie sich näher gekommen waren, in der sie die romantischen Töne ihrer Beziehung zugelassen hatten.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet John, dass es Zeit war. Er schaltete das Radio aus, blickte noch einmal hinüber zu dem Le Corbusier wie er es gewohnt war und versuchte, die Leere zu ignorieren, die sich in dem Sessel widerspiegelte. Mrs Hudson wartete bereits an der Haustür auf ihn. Still und wie in sich zusammengefallen. Die von den vielen Tränen geschwollen Augen hatte sie nicht ausreichend mit ihrem Make-Up abdecken können.

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, als John die Treppe herunterkam. Er hätte sie gern umarmt, unterdrückte den Impuls jedoch. Zu fragil war sein eigenes emotionales Gerüst. Nicht einmal ein aufmunterndes Lächeln wollte sich auf seine Lippen zwingen lassen. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Wohnung, nahmen ein Taxi zum Friedhof, wo sie sich von dem Menschen verabschieden mussten, der dieses gewaltige Loch in ihrer beider Leben hinterlassen hatte.

 

*

 

Eine seltsame Ruhe breitete sich in John aus, während er der Grabrede lauschte. Die leeren Phrasen aus dem Mund des Pfarrers repräsentierten nicht im Geringsten das, was Sherlock ihm oder irgendeinem seiner Freunde bedeutet hatte. John ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten. Greg sah zerknirscht auf den schwarzen Lack des Sarges hinab. Er war John heute aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte ihm Raum gelassen, auch wenn ihm das sichtlich schwer gefallen war. Seine Kollegen Sally Donovan und Philip Anderson, die den _Freak_ nie besonders gemocht hatten, waren da. Ein Anflug von Unglaube und Bedauern lag auf ihren Gesichtern. Molly Hooper aus der Pathologie des St. Bartholomew-Krankenhauses weinte bitter in ein Taschentuch.

Die meisten anderen Leute kannte John nicht. Es waren Fremde, vielleicht Bewunderer des weltweit einzigen Consulting Detectives, vielleicht sogar ein paar Klienten, die John nicht wiedererkannte. Sie hatten hier nichts zu suchen. Keiner von ihnen war eingeladen, aber die Beerdigung war groß in den Zeitungen angekündigt worden. Darauf hatte John keinen Einfluss gehabt. Es war wohl Sache der Familie gewesen und John gehörte nicht dazu. Der Gedanke versetzte ihm einen Stich, der mehr schmerzte als er sich eingestehen wollte. _Nicht jetzt, nicht hier... das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt!_ , zwang er sich und drängte all die Emotionen zurück, die sich tief aus seiner Seele zu kämpfen suchten.

Irritiert stellte er fest, dass Sherlocks Eltern nicht anwesend waren. Der Tod ihres jüngsten Sohnes musste sie hart getroffen haben. Oder nicht? John konnte es nicht sagen. Die Beziehung zwischen ihnen und ihren Söhnen schien eher unterkühlt zu sein, was John aber nur aus Sherlocks raren Erzählungen herausgehört hatte. Ihre Abwesenheit deutete darauf hin, dass die Probleme tiefer gingen als er erwartete hatte.

Wenigstens Sherlocks älterer Bruder Mycroft war anwesend, auch wenn sich John insgeheim fragte, ob dieser nur sicher gehen wollte, dass Sherlock tatsächlich tot war. John schürzte die Lippen bei dieser Überlegung. Obwohl er wusste, dass Mycroft immer um seinen Bruder besorgt gewesen war und ihn hatte beschützen wollen, vermittelte die kalte Fassade des Mannes im Dreiteiler den Eindruck von absoluter Gleichgültigkeit. Sein Gesicht glich einer Maske aus Porzellan, deren Miene starr und unbeweglich war. Wie aufgemalt. Die augenscheinliche Teilnahmslosigkeit war vielleicht nur ein Schutzmechanismus, dachte John, aber er hatte den anderen nie aus sich herausgehen sehen.

Jedoch brachte der abgeklärte Blick John an diesem Tag zum Stutzen. Mycroft Holmes war – ähnlich wie sein verstorbener Bruder – nie sehr emotional geworden. Einzig wenn Sherlock seine Pläne durchkreuzt hatte, gewollt oder nicht, hatte John ihn wütend erlebt. Frustration schien generell _die_ Emotion zu sein, die man am ehesten bei den Holmes Brüdern zu sehen bekam. Jetzt war nur noch einer von ihnen übrig. Aber Mycroft war so gefasst, so unnahbar...

Ob er sich schuldig fühlte? Verantwortlich dafür, dass sein kleiner Bruder diesem Verbrecher zum Opfer gefallen war? Dass er nicht hatte handeln können? Kam er mit der Konsequenz seiner Ohnmacht zurecht? Gelang es ihm, nachts zu schlafen und sich nicht in seiner Schuld zu suhlen?

_Ich sollte meine eigenen Gefühle nicht auf Mycroft projizieren... er wird getan haben, was er konnte..._ , mahnte sich John und grub die Fingernägel in seine Handflächen.

John erinnerte sich noch immer sehr gut daran, wie er Mycroft das erste Mal begegnet war. Wie in einem schlechten Thriller hatte ihn die mysteriöse Assistentin des Politikers aufgegabelt, nachdem er Zeuge von Mycrofts Macht über das landesweite CCTV-System geworden war. Eine lächerliche Farce, um John einzuschüchtern und auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Und wozu? Lediglich um ein Auge auf Sherlock zu haben! John schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Als ob Mycroft gespürt hätte, dass John über ihn nachdachte.

John zog skeptisch die Brauen zusammen. Er wusste, dass Mycroft mindestens genauso talentiert darin war, Menschen zu lesen, wie Sherlock es gewesen war. Sie waren für ihn wie Landkarten. Jeder Fleck, jede Falte ein Hinweis, jedes unwahre Wort als Lüge enttarnt, bevor es dem Sprecher selbst bewusst werden konnte. Es war geradezu gespenstisch.

Die Gedanken verblassten, als John an der Reihe war, eine Schippe voll Erde auf den schwarzen Sarg zu werfen. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Mühsam stieß er die Luft aus, die sich in seinen Lungen festzukrallen schien, sich weigerte, loszulassen als ob jegliche Erinnerung an den verstorbenen Freund mit ihr seinem Körper entgleiten würden.

Aber das würden sie nicht. Niemals würde John diese Augen vergessen, in deren schillerndem Farbenmeer er sich mehr als einmal verloren hatte. Die Intensität, mit der Sherlock ihn angesehen hatte, so dass die Zweifel an dessen Fähigkeit zu lieben dahin geschmolzen waren. Ihre tiefe Freundschaft. John hatte mit Genugtuung dabei zugeschaut, wie Sherlock den Wert dieser Freundschaft langsam zu verstehen, zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Die Mischung aus Stolz und Traurigkeit, die er dabei empfunden hatte. Stolz, weil es ein wenig so war als hätte man einem Kind etwas Großartiges beigebracht. Traurigkeit, weil der Gedanke daran, dass Sherlock so wenige Freunde in seinem Leben gehabt hatte, unsagbar schmerzte.

Neben John war wohl Victor Trevor einer der wenigen Menschen, denen sich Sherlock anvertraut hatte. Die Beziehung zu diesem Jugendfreund... ehemals Geliebten... Vertrauten – es gelang John immer noch nicht, eine passende Definition für die Beziehung der beiden zu finden – war außergewöhnlich gewesen. Der rationale Teil in Johns Kopf empfand Mitleid für Victor, der nicht weniger litt als er selbst. Aber auch Victor war nicht zu der Beerdigung erschienen. Vielleicht fand er es albern, sich vor einen leeren Sarg zu stellen und einen offiziellen Abschied zu zelebrieren, der den Schmerz in seinem Inneren nicht bessern würde. John konnte das nachvollziehen, auch wenn ihm die Abwesenheit trotzdem missfiel.

Ein hohles Geräusch ertönte, als das Häufchen Erde von der Schippe in Johns Hand auf dem Sargdeckel aufschlug.

 

*

 

John war gerade im Begriff, den Friedhof zu verlassen, als Mycroft an ihn herantrat. Mit einem Anflug von Belustigung stellte er fest, dass auch der Politiker an seinen Schirm gedacht hatte, obwohl nach wie vor keine Wolke am Himmel stand.

„Mycroft“, grüßte er und wollte an dem anderen vorbeilaufen.

„John... auf ein Wort“, erwiderte Mycroft und John hielt inne, drehte sich um und sah dem anderen direkt ins Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich gab es nicht viele Menschen, die das taten, denn wann immer sie aufeinandertrafen, zeichnete sich ein Ausdruck von freudiger Verblüffung in Mycrofts Gesicht ab, wenn John ihn unverhohlen anblickte. Bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen hatte er nicht gezögert, dem anderen Mann, der sichtlich überzeugt von der Macht seiner Stellung war, zu verdeutlichen, dass er weder furchterregend noch sonderlich respekteinflößend war.

John war ganz andere Dinge gewohnt. Ein dahergelaufener Politiker, der Gott weiß was für einen Posten in der britischen Regierung inne hatte, jagte ihm sicherlich keine Angst ein. Außerdem sollte John jetzt, wo Sherlock nicht mehr war, keinerlei Nutzen für ihn haben, so dass John sich nicht erklären konnte, was Mycroft von ihm wollte.

„Ich wollte mich von Ihnen verabschieden.“ Ein gewohnt freundlich-neutraler Tonfall begleitete die Aussage. Eine seiner vielen Masken, die John nicht zu durchschauen vermochte. Etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, sah John den anderen an, die unausgesprochene Frage nach dem _Warum_ zwischen ihnen. Aber im nächsten Augenblick wurde John bereits bewusst, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Natürlich. Jetzt, da Sherlock tot war, gab es keinen Grund mehr, dass Mycroft sich in sein Leben einmischte. Bis dass der Tod euch scheidet. Quasi. Johns Mundwinkel zuckte unter diesem Anflug von Zynismus, der langsam durch seine Poren sickerte.

„Wir werden uns sicherlich nicht mehr so häufig sehen“, sagte Mycroft wie zur Bestätigung und streckte seine Hand aus. Farblos hing sie zwischen ihnen in der Luft. John brauchte einen Moment, bevor er sie ergriff und halbherzig drückte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Mycroft je die Hand gegeben zu haben. Es war seltsam nach dieser langen Zeit, die sie einander schon kannten.

„Ja... richtig“, sagte John geistesabwesend. Er wusste nicht, welche Art von Reaktion angebracht wäre. Sicherlich war es nicht seine Absicht, den anderen regelmäßig auf ein Tässchen Tee zu treffen und über alte Zeiten zu plaudern. Der Gedanke war geradezu absurd. Er sollte sich glücklich schätzen, aus dem Fokus dieses Mannes herausgerückt zu sein und wieder ein halbwegs normales Leben führen zu können. Was auch immer das heißen mochte.

„Wissen Sie schon, was Sie jetzt machen werden?“, fragte Mycroft. Ob ehrliche Neugier oder kalkulierte Höflichkeit hinter dieser Frage stand, wusste John nicht zu beantworten. In Sherlocks Gegenwart hatte er ein wenig verlernt, wie man Smalltalk führte. Für den Politiker war das sein täglich Brot. Etwas, das er im Schlaf vollführte und zur grenzenlosen Perfektion gebracht hatte.

John stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seines Jacketts. Seine Linke hatte kaum Platz an der Seite des Regenschirms, so dass er sie wieder herausnahm und unschlüssig neben seiner Hüfte baumeln ließ. Ein Gefühl der Unruhe stieg in ihm auf. Er wollte nicht über diese Frage nachdenken. Wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wieder in die leere Wohnung zurückzukehren und all die Dinge zu sehen, die ihn an Sherlock erinnern würden. Vor allem wollte er nicht an die drohende Einsamkeit denken, die ihm gnadenlos auflauerte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, mehr Resignation als Antwort, aber Mycroft schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben.

„Sie können natürlich gern in der Baker Street bleiben, wenn Sie das möchten. Ich werde Sherlocks Anteil der Miete bezahlen“, offerierte Mycroft gönnerhaft. Erneut schüttelte John den Kopf.

„Nein. Nein, das... nein.“ John hielt inne. Ein solches Angebot konnte er nicht annehmen. Mycroft hatte sich bereits um die Angelegenheiten vom Gericht gekümmert und dafür gesorgt, dass die Forderung der Gerichtskosten, die man John nach dem hinterhältigen Angriff der Leuten aus dem _Smax_ aufgelastet hatte, zurückgenommen worden waren. Sherlock hatte Mycroft ohne sein Wissen kontaktiert und Mycroft hatte bald herausgefunden, dass Moriarty hinter dem Urteil gesteckt hatte. Die ganze Angelegenheit war also nicht mehr als eine Farce gewesen. Eine weitere Demonstration von Moriartys Macht.

Mycroft nickte langsam und nachdenklich. „Gut. Ich möchte Ihnen trotzdem gern meine Hilfe anbieten. Wenn Sie irgendetwas benötigen, melden Sie sich bei mir.“

John nickte stumm. Ihm fiel nichts ein, wofür er Mycrofts Hilfe brauchen könnte. Nicht einmal Mycroft Holmes war in der Lage, Sherlock wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bevor John sich einen Ruck gab, die Schultern straffte und sich abwandte, um den Friedhof zu verlassen, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

 

+++

 

tbc

 


	5. Montag, 06.08.2012

04:43 Uhr.

John wälzte sich im Bett, trat die Decke zur Seite, rollte sich von links nach rechts, aber nichts half dabei, seine Gedanken zur Ruhe zu bringen und ihm noch ein wenig Schlaf zu verschaffen. Kurz vor fünf war er hellwach. Wie jeden verdammten Morgen. Zu gern hätte er noch einmal die Augen geschlossen und ein paar Minuten Schlaf dran gehängt, aber sein Körper weigerte sich strikt gegen diesen Wunsch.

Genervt trennte sich John vom Bett, brachte sich in die Senkrechte und riss das Fenster sperrangelweit auf. Satte Sommerluft strömte ins Zimmer und vertrieb den abgestandenen Geruch der Nacht. Energisch riss John die Bezüge von der Decke und dem Kissen, warf sie zusammen mit dem Laken auf den Boden und bezog das Bett frisch. Anschließend brachte er die schmutzige Wäsche nach unten in die Waschküche und stopfte sie direkt in die Maschine, befüllte diese mit Waschmittel und stellte sie an.

Betriebsam ging er wieder hinauf in die Wohnung und direkt ins Bad, um sich zu erleichtern und zu rasieren. Anschließend duschte er lange und gründlich, wusch alles ab, bis seine Haut rot leuchtete. Er konnte sich diese grimmige Energie nicht erklären, aber alles war besser als die Lethargie, die ihn sonst befiel.

Drei Wochen waren seit der Beerdigung vergangen. Sein altes Leben hatte Einzug gehalten. Er hatte seine Stelle im St. Bartholomew-Krankenhaus wieder aufgenommen – direkt am Tag nach der Trauerfeier. Es hatte sein müssen, andernfalls wäre John aus seiner Haut gefahren. Wenn er nichts zu tun hatte, sprang sein Geist ununterbrochen zu seinem toten Freund, plagte ihn mit Bildern aus der gemeinsamen Zeit. Man hatte ihm eine Halbtagsstelle angeboten, um ihn nicht so sehr zu belasten. Aber John hatte nichts davon hören wollen. Im Gegenteil – er verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich in der Praxis, ging die Akten durch und half seinen Kollegen aus, wenn diese mit dem Patientenansturm überfordert waren.

Es wurde nicht leichter für John, aber es bildete sich ein Alltagstrott heraus, der ihn auf der Spur hielt. Aufstehen, Arbeiten, nach Hause kommen, Schlafen. Dazwischen aß er etwas, wenn er daran dachte, trank zu viel Kaffee und las medizinische Fachzeitschriften, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben.

Es war nicht mehr als ein Wechsel von Schwarz und Weiß, Schwarz und Weiß. Farblos. Einseitig. Öde. Gelegentlich traf er Mike Stamford in der Mittagspause, tauschte Belanglosigkeiten aus. Ja, mir geht’s gut (Lüge). Ich habe keine Alpträume (Lüge). Ich esse und schlafe genug (Lüge). Et cetera pp. Manchmal fragte sich John, ob er an jenem Tag auch gestorben sei. Ob er eigentlich tot und in der Hölle war, wo sich seine Tage in einer Endlosschleife wiederholten, wo die minimalen Unterschiede unbemerkt an ihm vorübergingen.

Zumindest die Überfälle der Journalisten waren weniger geworden, nachdem sich der Trubel um Sherlocks Beerdigung gelegt hatte. Andere Dramen hatten dieses abgelöst und aus den Köpfen der Menschen, die den Consulting Detective nur als Erscheinung in den Medien gekannt hatten, verbannt. Man vermied, John auf all das anzusprechen, gab ihm Raum, um sich von dem Erlebten zu distanzieren.

Leider besaß nicht jeder dieses Feingefühl.

Kurz vor der Mittagspause kam Mr Prakash, der erneut Probleme mit seinem Magen hatte, ins Sprechzimmer. John überflog seine Krankenakte und überlegte, ob er ihm noch helfen konnte oder ob es besser wäre, ihn direkt an die Gastroenterologie zu überweisen, als der Patient plötzlich die Hand hob und den Zeigefinger auf John richtete.

„Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder! Sie sind doch der Partner von diesem Detektiv, diesem Sherlock Holmes! Mensch, das ist ja ein Zufall, dass ich ausgerechnet bei Ihnen gelandet bin! Ich bin ein großer Fan von Ihrem Blog!“

John schluckte schwer und versuchte, den Redeschwall des Mannes auszublenden. Er wollte nicht hören, wie großartig Sherlock Holmes gewesen und wie aufregend es doch war, über seine Fälle in der Zeitung zu lesen. Ach, und wie dramatisch doch sein Tod gewesen war, wie schrecklich, wie unwirklich. Was für ein großer Verlust für London und den Rest Großbritanniens. Ob es wohl noch andere Detektive auf der Welt gab, die zu solch beachtlichen Leistungen fähig waren? Er habe ja den Verdacht, dass seine Frau ihn betröge und...

Mr Prakash verstummte, als sein Arzt aufsprang und ihn am Kragen packte, während er ihm eine Vielzahl an Beleidigungen an den Kopf warf, die ihresgleichen suchten. Verängstigt blickte er in Johns wutverzerrtes Gesicht und hob abwehrend die Hände. Offensichtlich ein Fehler, denn Doktor Watson reagierte instinktiv und stieß den Mann vom Stuhl, einem eventuellen Gegenangriff zuvorkommend. Mit Mühe und Not rettete sich Mr Prakash in eine Ecke des Sprechzimmers und schlug schützend die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

John war laut genug gewesen, um die Kollegen auf den Schirm zu rufen. Man hatte ihn von dem Patienten losgerissen und aus dem Raum gebracht, Abstand geschaffen und sich um den verwirrten Mr Prakash gekümmert, dessen sinnloses Gefasel John noch immer in den Ohren brannte. Glücklicherweise war er nicht verletzt worden. Allein der Schreck saß dem Mann in den Knochen.

„Vielleicht solltest du mal mit deiner Therapeutin reden“, meinte Mike beim Mittagessen. John hatte zustimmend gebrummt und weiter in seine Salatschüssel gestarrt. Als die Worte endlich in seinen Verstand gesickert waren, sah er seinen Kollegen an, als hätte dieser ihn soeben für verrückt erklärt.

„Du weißt schon... um über die Sache mal zu reden.“

„Welche Sache?“, fragte John sichtlich irritiert. Mike hatte zu kauen aufgehört und ihn wortlos angestarrt.

„Ach, John... ich kann mir das echt nicht mitansehen. Lass dir doch helfen.“

„Mir geht’s gut.“ Selbst John fiel die Tonlosigkeit seiner Stimme auf. Aber was sollte der Besuch eines Therapeuten an seiner Situation schon ändern? Sherlock würde dadurch nicht wieder lebendig werden, da war er sich doch ziemlich sicher. Und die lächerlichen Kommentare der Leute würden deswegen auch nicht aufhören.

Als John von seiner Mittagspause zurückkehrte, teilte ihm die Sprechstundenhilfe mit, dass der Oberarzt ihn umgehend zu sehen wünschte. Das anschließende Gespräch mit diesem verlief kurz und knapp. Man stellte John vorübergehend frei, da er offensichtlich überarbeitet war und neben sich stand. Mit anderen Worten, dass er unberechenbar und gefährlich war. Aber so etwas sagte man einem Kollegen nicht ins Gesicht. Sein Chef legte ihm dringend ans Herz, einen Therapeuten aufzusuchen, da er John ohne das Okay eines solchen keinen Patienten mehr sehen lassen würde.

Das und die Sorge, die sein Freund Mike geäußert hatte, beschäftigte John den Rest des Tages. Vielleicht hatte Mike recht. Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich noch einmal mit Ella sprechen, die seine Lebensgeschichte gut kannte und unter Umständen Parallelen ziehen konnte, wo andere erst lange bohren mussten. Vielleicht brauchte er einfach noch eine Weile, um wieder zu sich zu finden. Erbärmlich.

Noch am gleichen Tag vereinbarte John einen Termin in der Praxis von Ella Thomson. Da es sich um eine Art Notfall handelte, musste er nicht lange warten. Ihm wurde ein Termin für die nächste Woche genannt und John legte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen den Hörer auf.

 

*

 

Am Tag des Termins regnete es in Strömen. Grau in grau in grau hüllte sich London in einen Mantel aus Regen, Schirmen und trüben Gesichtern. Das Rauschen übertönte alle anderen Geräusche der Stadt, trieb die müden Gedanken zusammen wie Müll in den Straßenrinnen. Verblassende Farbtupfer, die sich an Schachtdeckeln festhielten oder sich in einsamen Ecken sammelten. Nass und kalt und traurig.

John saß Ella seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten gegenüber. Außer der wortkargen Begrüßung hatten sie noch kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Die eigentümliche Musik des Plätscherns auf der Terrasse und das Klopfen der Tropfen auf dem Vordach waren die einzigen Geräusche, die die Stille zwischen ihnen erträglich machten.

„Warum heute?“, fragte Ella irgendwann. John blinzelte ein paar Mal irritiert, versuchte die Intention ihrer Worte zu verstehen.

„Sie wollen es von mir hören?“

„Achtzehn Monate seit unserem letzten Termin“, sagte sie, die Hände auf die Armlehnen des Stuhles gelegt, die Beine überschlagen. Sie wirkte strenger als sie klang. John stützte einen Ellbogen ab, fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Kinn.

„Sie lesen Zeitung?“, fragte er kühl. Unglaube färbte seine Stimme, überdeckte die Frustration, die immer mehr seiner Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

„Manchmal“, antwortete Ella gelassen. John nickte als wäre das Offensichtliche damit gesagt, doch Ella wartete geduldig darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

„Und Sie sehen fern“, fügte er hinzu und tippte sich an die Lippe, wie um die Worte festzuhalten, die ätzend auf seiner Zunge lagen. „Sie wissen, warum ich hier bin.“ Ganz Großbritannien wusste es.

Er zögerte. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie nicht locker lassen würde, bis er es aussprach. Es sollte nicht so schwierig sein, die Worte über die Lippen zu bringen und dennoch wusste er nicht, wie er sie formulieren sollte.

„Ich bin hier, weil...“ Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er spürte, wie die Verzweiflung unweigerlich die Oberhand gewann. Augenblicklich stiegen Tränen in ihm auf, die er nur mühsam zurückhalten konnte. Er räusperte sich, wandte seinen Blick ab, versuchte normal zu atmen. Ella bewegte sich in ihrem Stuhl, stützte die Ellbogen auf den Knien ab und beugte sich ihm entgegen.

„Was ist passiert, John?“, fragte sie, ein sanftes Drängen in der Stimme. John schluckte schwer, richtete den Blick wieder auf die Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer und leer an, obwohl er die Gedanken und Erinnerungen klar vor Augen hatte, eingeätzt in seine Seele. Er nickte kaum merklich, gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich als habe er verstanden, was sie von ihm wollte. Bevor er sprach, atmete er tief durch, versuchte, so viel Ruhe wie möglich in seine Antwort zu legen, damit seine Stimme nicht brach.

„Sher...“, er hielt inne, kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an. Sein Körper ein einziges zitterndes Etwas, ohne dass viel von dem Chaos nach außen drang.

„Sie müssen es loswerden“, sagte Ella ermutigend. John nickte erneut, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, zu atmen, die Emotionen und die Worte voneinander zu trennen.

„Mein bester Freund“, begann er, die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme verfluchend, „Sherlock Holmes“, er schluckte schwer, suchte nach einem Fixpunkt im Zimmer, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, um nicht in dem Meer aus Tränen und Regen zu ertrinken, „ist tot.“

Schmerzverzerrt verzog sich Johns Gesicht, als er gegen das Brennen hinter seinen Lidern kämpfte. Ella wartete, gab ihm Zeit sich zu beruhigen. Sie kamen nicht weit an diesem Tag. Nur langsam und stockend brachte John hervor, was damals geschehen war, wie er Sherlocks Sturz von der Brücke hatte miterleben müssen. Wie er gehofft und gebetet hatte, sein Freund möge wieder auftauchen. Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er sich sogar mit dem Fund der Leiche zufrieden gegeben hätte, einfach um einen Schlussstrich ziehen zu können.

 

*

 

John hatte nicht vor, regelmäßig zu Ella gehen, da er keinen Sinn in der Therapie sah, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Nach Afghanistan hatte ihm das wöchentliche Gespräch auch nichts gebracht. Das Geschehene war nicht rückgängig zu machen. Man konnte lediglich mit den Gefühlen leben, sich arrangieren, weitermachen. Ella hatte seinen Unwillen diesmal erkannt und ihm nahegelegt, mehr Zeit mit seinen Freunden und Kollegen zu verbringen, mehr unter Menschen zu gehen, die ihm durch ihre Gesellschaft einen Teil seiner Last nehmen konnten.

Keine Dates (als ob das in Frage käme!), sondern ganz gewöhnliche zwischenmenschliche Interaktionen, die die _Heilung_ ihrer Meinung nach fördern würden. Heilung... als ob er krank wäre!

Am Nachmittag hatte sich John mit Sarah verabredet, die er schon eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen hatte. Zwar war sie zu der Beerdigung erschienen, hatte sich aber recht schnell zurückgezogen. Die Menschenansammlung war ihr unangenehm und gut war sie mit Sherlock nie befreundet gewesen. Einzig John zuliebe hatte sie sich die Mühe gemacht, was er ihr hoch anrechnete.

Sarah trug ein kornblumenblaues Sommerkleid und hatte die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, als John bei dem Café ankam. Eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Glas Wasser standen vor ihr auf dem Tisch, die Tageszeitung, in der sie gelesen hatte, faltete sie zusammen und legte sie daneben. Sie begrüßten sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Eine zaghafte Berührung, die kaum als solche bezeichnet werden konnte.

Auch wenn John sich auf die Begegnung gefreut hatte, verflog dieses Gefühl umgehend, als er sich setzte. Das offene, fragende Lächeln der Frau bohrte sich in sein Fleisch wie Klauen und er fühlte sich umgehend bloß gelegt. Natürlich wollte sie wissen, ob es ihm besser ging – sie hatte von dem Vorfall mit Mr Prakash gehört – und ob er sich gut erholte. John bildete sich ein, einen Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme wahrzunehmen. Schließlich hatte er einen Patienten angegriffen, hatte dem Ärzteimage damit geschadet, ein schlechtes Bild auf den gemeinsamen Berufsstand geworfen. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein.

Die Sonne brannte ihm im Nacken und fraß sich durch sein beiges Hemd. Gläserklirren und das Geräusch von gegen Porzellan schlagenden Löffeln unterwanderte die monotonen Wortfetzen der Gäste von allen Seiten. Das Gespräch von John und Sarah verlief zäher und angespannter als das an den Nachbartischen. Als stünde eine Mauer zwischen ihnen, die den Worten ihren Schwung nahm.

John konnte all die unausgesprochenen Fragen sehen, die Sarah auf der Zunge lagen. All die Dinge, über die sie noch nicht gesprochen hatten, seit er das letzte Mal zu ihr auf das Sofa geflüchtet war. Ein ganzes Leben schien sich in der Zwischenzeit abgespielt zu haben. Die kurze, aber heftige Affäre mit Greg. Die Sache mit Moriarty. Und natürlich Sherlock. Sherlock, immer wieder Sherlock.

Sarah meinte damals schon, Sherlocks Gefühle von Anfang an gekannt zu haben. Vielleicht wollte sie einfach nur hören, dass sie richtig gelegen hatte. Aber John gönnte ihr diese Genugtuung nicht. Nicht jetzt, nachdem man einen Grabstein mit Sherlocks Namen auf den Friedhof gestellt hatte. Vielleicht wollte sie auch nur ihre Neugier stillen und in Erfahrung bringen, wie all das für John nun war. Das _offensichtlich-doch-nicht-nicht-schwul-sein_. Sie wusste natürlich, dass sie das nichts anging, und dass sie nur darauf hoffen konnte, John würde von sich aus etwas preisgeben. Das würde nicht passieren. Nicht heute, nicht hier. Wahrscheinlich niemals.

Bald schon gingen sie wieder auseinander. Verabschiedeten sich mit dem Versprechen, sich künftig öfter zu melden und gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen. Keiner von beiden glaubte, dass dieser Tag in naher Zukunft lag.

 

*

 

Am Donnerstag war John mit Packen beschäftigt. Er räumte Sherlocks Kleiderschrank leer, faltete Jacketts und Hosen, Hemden und Shirts und verstaute alles in Koffern und Kisten. Das Zimmer fühlte sich kalt und leblos an, je mehr er von Sherlocks Dingen wegräumte. John hatte das Zimmer im zweiten Stock eigentlich nur noch betreten, um sich frische Kleidungsstücke zu holen, ansonsten hatte sich sein Leben zunehmend in Sherlocks ehemaliges Schlafzimmer verlagert.

Als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, das vertraute Knarren der vorletzten Stufe, zog sich sein Herz in heißer Erwartung zusammen. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er sich zur Raison rief und sein Verstand seinem Körper bewusst machte, dass die Erwartung, jeden Moment Sherlock im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen, vergebens, irreal und einfach falsch war.

Stattdessen tauchte Greg auf. Die Hand zum flüchtigen Gruß gehoben, ein Lächeln, das keines war, auf den Lippen. Geschlagen ließ John die Schultern hängen.

„Du packst Sherlocks Sachen zusammen?“, fragte Greg, den Hauch Resignation in der Stimme kaum verhehlend. Er war offensichtlich unglücklich darüber, nicht um Rat oder Hilfe gebeten worden zu sein. John verschloss den ersten Koffer und stellte ihn vor die nun leere Kommode.

„Tee?“

Greg hatte die Küche noch nie so aufgeräumt gesehen. Der Tisch in der Mitte war frei von Glaskolben und Petrischalen. Keine Einmachgläser mit abstrusem Inhalt standen auf den Arbeitsflächen. Selbst das Mikroskop, das _immer_ hier gestanden hatte, war weggeräumt worden. Der Raum wirkte geradezu steril im Vergleich zu vorher. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sich Greg an einen Küchenschrank, fast so, als hätte er Sorge, dieses Wunder mit einer unachtsamen Bewegung zu vernichten.

Er beobachtete John dabei, wie dieser den Wasserkocher befüllte und anstellte, wie er Teetassen aus dem aufgeräumten Küchenschrank holte und die Porzellankanne mit Beuteln bestückte.

„Ich habe leider keinen Kaffee da. Wenn du möchtest, gehe ich zu Mrs Hudson runter und frage sie nach welchem“, sagte John und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um sich irgendwo festhalten zu können.

„Nicht nötig. Tee ist in Ordnung.“

Sie schwiegen, bis das Wasser zu blubbern anfing und das Gerät sich von allein ausschaltete. John transportierte das Tablett ins Wohnzimmer und stellte es auf dem Couchtisch ab, schenkte ein und setzte sich. Greg setzte sich neben ihn, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und verschränkte nach Worten suchend die Finger.

„Du bist beurlaubt?“, fragte er schließlich. John, der gerade die Teetasse an seine Lippen geführt hatte, stellte diese zurück auf das Tablett und seufzte.

„Sieht ganz so aus.“

„Gab es Probleme? Du weißt, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst... du musst das nicht...“, Greg machte eine kreisende Handbewegung, als wolle er Worte aus der Luft fischen, „mit dir selbst ausmachen.“

John schnaubte grimmig, bevor er antwortete. „Natürlich muss ich das. Das kann mir keiner abnehmen.“

„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Nicht direkt jedenfalls... aber... vielleicht kannst du... ich weiß nicht... drüber reden? Vielleicht hilft es dir, deine Gefühle auszusprechen. Jemanden zu haben, der dir zuhört. Der... John, du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde. Wir könnten...“, Greg unterbrach sich selbst, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sich John irritierten Blick bewusst. In Johns Innerem machte sich ein großes, schwarzes Loch auf, das all das Unausgesprochene zu verschlingen schien, das zwischen ihnen in der Luft hingen.

_Das kann doch nicht sein ernst sein?!_ , dachte er und stand auf, um ans Fenster zu treten, physischen Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Draußen schien die Welt in Ordnung. Alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang. Zahnrad griff in Zahnrad, hielt die Normalität in Balance. Aber was hinter den Fenstern geschah, blieb den Menschen auf der Straße verborgen. Sie konnten nicht sehen, wie sich ein Mann einem anderen näherte, wie er sanft eine Hand an dessen Oberarm legte, das kurze Haar mit seiner Nase streifte. Eine zaghafte Bitte. Ein Angebot. Unausgesprochen und dabei brüllend laut zwischen ihnen.

John riss sich los von der vertraut-fremden Nähe, ging zu seinem Sessel und legte die Hände auf die Rückenlehne, verschanzte sich hinter dem Möbelstück. Lauernde Glut in den geröteten Augen.

„Das machst du nicht noch mal mit mir, Greg! Verdammt! Du hast mich einfach abgesägt, hast mich vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt und mich fallen lassen!“ Schuldgefühle und Wut zerrten an Johns Nerven. Er wollte Greg keinen Vorwurf dafür machen, dass er zu seiner Frau zurückgekehrt war, ohne jemals mit ihm darüber gesprochen zu haben. Aber es tat noch immer weh, wenn er daran dachte. Auch wenn es dank Scherlock letztendlich bedeutungslos geworden war und er sich für den Freund hatte freuen können.

„Du kannst nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich mich wieder auf dich einlasse, weil dich deine Frau erneut verlassen hat. Weil Sherlock nicht mehr da ist. Um Himmels Willen, man kann die Zeit doch nicht einfach zurückdrehen! Was hast du denn erwartet?! Dass wir da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben? Nein, verdammt! Der Mann, den ich liebe, ist tot!“

„Es tut mir leid...“

John krallte sich in die strohige Masse seiner Haare und kniff wütend die Augen zu. „Geh einfach!“, knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich muss fertig packen.“

Einen Moment lang zögerte Greg, sah zu dem anderen hinüber, unschlüssig, ob er der simplen Bitte Folge leisten sollte. Oder ob das hieße, dass sie sich nicht wiedersehen würden. John schien diese Sorge zu erkennen. Er entspannte sich merklich, suchte wieder Halt bei dem Sessel.

„Ich melde mich bei dir...“

Greg nickte. Dankbar. Und ging.

 

+++

 

tbc

 


	6. Sonntag, 12.08.2012

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen knöpfte sich John das marineblaue Hemd zu, rückte den Kragen zurecht und stopfte den Saum in die beigefarbene Hose. Er krempelte die Ärmel bis zur Armbeuge um, entschied sich dann jedoch anders, rollte die Ärmel wieder hinunter und nestelte die Knöpfe durch die Löcher der Manschetten. Zufrieden mit dem letzten Blick in den Spiegel verließ er das Schlafzimmer, das sich noch immer nicht wie sein eigenes anfühlte.

Er hatte Sherlocks Habseligkeiten in den zweiten Stock geräumt. Nur Sherlocks blauen Schal hatte John behalten und verwahrte diesen sicher zwischen seinen Pullovern. Einen Karton mit privaten Unterlagen hatte er in das Wohnzimmer verfrachtet, damit Mycroft sich beizeiten darum kümmern konnte. John hatte sich die Papiere nicht wirklich angeschaut, fühlte es sich doch so an, als würde er ungebeten in Sherlocks Privatsphäre schnüffeln.

Im Wohnzimmer war alles weitestgehend beim Alten geblieben. Das Sammelsurium aus den gemeinsamen Dingen zu ordnen und Sherlocks Teil wegzuräumen, brachte John nicht übers Herz. Sherlocks Bücher und all die Kuriositäten verschwinden zu lassen, hieße, eine leere Wohnung zurückzulassen. John wollte auch nicht Mycroft fragen, ob dieser etwas von den Überbleibseln haben wolle, konnte er sich doch nicht vorstellen, dass Mycroft tatsächlich Verwendung für die Dinge seines kleinen Bruders hätte. In jedem Fall wollte John verhindern, dass etwas davon ungeliebt weggeworfen wurde.

Mit der Bahn fuhr John Richtung Friedhof. Er hoffte, dass mittlerweile andere Dinge in den Fokus der Londoner gerückt waren und er in Ruhe ein paar Minuten vor Sherlocks Grabstein verbringen konnte, ohne ständig gestört zu werden. Das war nichts, was er oft tat. Schließlich lag Sherlock nicht wirklich hier und außer des Namens, der in den Marmor eingemeißelt worden war, hatte eigentlich nichts mit dem einstigen Consulting Detective zu tun. Trotzdem ging John dort hin, wenn er das Zwiegespräch mit seinem Freund suchte. Vielleicht lag es an der Atmosphäre des Friedhofs, an der Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit.

Schon vom Kiesweg aus sah John, dass jemand vor dem Grab stand. Das Knirschen unter seinen Schuhen verstummte, als er auf den weichen Rasen trat und sich fast lautlos der Person näherte. Gleich darauf erkannte er den Besucher und unterdrückte ein genervtes Knurren. Victor Trevor. John stellte sich neben den Mann, der ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf und dann wieder auf die frischen Blumen hinuntersah. Nelken.

„Warum bist du nicht zur Beerdigung gekommen?“, wollte John wissen, dem diese Frage schon seit Wochen auf der Zunge brannte. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie jemand, der Sherlock so nahe gestanden hatte, nicht hatte erscheinen wollen.

Victor schnaubte verächtlich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich war da. Aber als ich all die Menschen gesehen habe, bin ich wieder gegangen. Was sollte dieser ganze Zirkus? Diese ganzen Gaffer und die Polizisten... war das wirklich notwendig?“

John sah zu Victor hoch und zog grimmig die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Damit hatte ich nichts zu tun, falls du darauf anspielst. Seine Familie hat sich um das Begräbnis gekümmert, aber auch ihnen waren die Hände gebunden, als es um den Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit ging. Mr und Mrs Holmes waren selbst nicht anwesend...“

„Die ganze Veranstaltung war das reinste Medientheater. Es wundert mich, dass du so bereitwillig daran teilgenommen hast, Doc...“

„Sei nicht albern. Mir hat das alles genauso wenig gefallen. Ich wollte mich in Ruhe von Sherlock verabschieden. Aber er liegt ja nicht mal in diesem verdammten Sarg!“

Sie verfielen in Schweigen und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Ich hätte dich da gut brauchen können“, meinte John irgendwann und schob die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. „Keiner der Leute ist auch nur ansatzweise in der Lage zu verstehen, was das alles mit mir macht. Ja, sie sind alle nett und bemühen sich, aber...“, resignierend schüttelte John den Kopf, ballte die Hände in den Taschen zu Fäusten, „ _keiner_ kannte ihn so wie du. Auch ich nicht. Das... scheiße.“ John wandte sich ab und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. Wut, Enttäuschung und Trauer sickerten durch jede seiner Poren, ließen ihn zittern. Er biss so fest die Zähne zusammen, dass es wehtat; versuchte vehement, seine Emotionen außer Reichweite zu schieben, um nicht so verdammt verletzlich zu sein.

Es vergingen fast zwei Minuten, bevor John das Rascheln von Gras vernahm. Victor tauchte dicht neben ihm auf und berührte sacht Johns Schulter mit seiner eigenen. Ein freundschaftlicher Stups.

„Wollen wir zur Brücke gehen?“, fragte er und suchte Johns Blick. Dieser nickte zögerlich. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Friedhof und fuhren nach _Mansion House_ , liefen von dort die letzten hundert Meter zur _Southwark Bridge_. Etwa auf der Mitte blieben sie stehen und lehnten sich an das Geländer, sahen auf die Themse hinab. Am frühen Nachmittag gab es jede Menge Verkehr, zahlreiche Leute überquerten die Brücke. Niemand beachtete die beiden Männer, war es doch nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sich jemand das Stadtpanorama von dort aus ansah.

„Genau hier war es“, sagte John leise und legte die Hände auf das türkisfarbene Geländer, „hier sind sie gestürzt.“ Sein Blick driftete über die Absperrung hinüber, verfing sich in den sanften Wellen der Themse, die am helllichten Tag keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit dem grausamen Organismus hatte, der immer wieder in Johns Träumen auftauchte.

„Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe. Dass er da sein wird, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Dass er irgendein verrücktes Experiment in der Küche aufgebaut hat und zwischen abgetrennten Daumen und gefährlichen Chemikalien sitzt... dass er den halben Tag mit mir geredet hat, obwohl ich gar nicht im Haus war... und dass er mich aus dem Wohnzimmer zu sich ruft, damit ich ihm sein Handy gebe, obwohl es direkt neben ihm liegt.“

Victor, der mit dem Rücken zum Wasser stand, blinzelte gegen die Sonne und betrachtete John aufmerksam. Er wusste nicht, was es war, das Sherlock an diesem John Watson beeindruckt hatte, aber da musste etwas Besonderes sein. Etwas Außergewöhnliches. Nicht vielen Menschen war es gelungen, Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und ihn immer wieder zu faszinieren, so dass er sein Interesse nicht verlor.

John war nicht dumm, hatte Medizin studiert und war Arzt geworden. Er war mutig und loyal, wusste sich und seine Freunde zu verteidigen. Wagemutig und manchmal unberechenbar. Ein Sturm in einem unscheinbaren Gefäß. Ein Tier, das im ersten Moment treu neben den seinen herlief und im nächsten zur wilden Furie wurde, wenn es jemanden in der Not beschützen wollte. Selbst wenn er diesen Menschen nicht zu seinen Freunden zählte... Ein Mann voller ausbalancierter Widersprüche.

„Es ist so ein schöner Tag. Wir sollten irgendwas unternehmen, um uns ein wenig abzulenken“, schlug Victor vor und kramte eine Packung Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche, nahm eine heraus und steckte sie an. John sah ihn an als wäre er von allen guten Geistern verlassen.

„Was... schwebt dir denn vor?“

„Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in Camden. Wir könnten dort etwas essen und ein Weilchen über den Markt schlendern. Bei den ganzen bunten Figuren kann man doch nur gute Laune bekommen.“ Ein freches Grinsen begleitete die Aussage. „Komm schon, gib dir einen Ruck“, meinte Victor und fing an, die Brücke entlangzulaufen. Einen Moment noch zögerte John, folgte Victor dann jedoch und schloss zu ihm auf. Ella hatte ihm schließlich gesagt, dass er mehr Zeit mit... _Freunden_ verbringen soll.

Der Camden Market in der und um die _Camden High Street_ herum wurde an diesem Sonntag wie üblich von zahllosen Menschen besucht. Neben Straßenhändlern und Touristen verirrten sich auch Einheimische immer wieder gern hier her, um an dem Trubel teilzunehmen, einzigartige, handgefertigte Schmuckstücke, Mode und anderen Schnickschnack zu erwerben oder etwas an den vielen Ständen zu essen, die sich über das ganze Gelände erstreckten.

John und Victor überquerten den _Regent’s Canal_ und bogen gleich links in den Markt ein, um als erstes etwas Essbares zu erstehen. Sie aßen Falafel im Brot, während ihre Blicke zwischen den Menschen und den wenigen Booten auf dem Kanal hin- und herpendelten. Victor grinste, als er John bei seinen Bemühungen sah, nichts von der guten Sesamsoße auf das blaue Hemd tropfen zu lassen und trotzdem irgendwie etwas zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen.

„Ich brauche eine Sonnenbrille“, meinte Victor und pustete sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Ok. Hier gibt’s doch bestimmt auch einen Plattenladen irgendwo...“, fragte sich John und wischte sich die letzten Krümel mit einer Serviette vom Kinn, ein wenig stolz darauf, dass er mal wieder etwas Anständiges gegessen hatte.

„Klar, mehrere. Wir werden früher oder später sicherlich über einen stolpern. Hier, schau mal.“ Mit einer geschickten Drehung des Handgelenks schob sich Victor eine Sonnenbrille auf die Nase, die er aus einem Ständer gezogen hatte. Er wandte sich John zu und brachte diesen zum Lachen, indem er eine lächerliche Fratze zog.

„Nicht gut? Dann vielleicht die hier?“ Die erste Brille an John weiterreichend griff er nach der nächsten und setzte sie auf, wackelte dabei vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel hemmte jedoch seine anfängliche Begeisterung und ließ ihn angewiderten aufstöhnen, bevor er die Brille zurück in die Halterung steckte. „Nein, diese definitiv nicht. Was ist mit der? Die könnte dir gut stehen“, meinte er und hatte das dritte Exemplar auf Johns Nase verfrachtet, ehe dieser sich wehren konnte.

„Nein, nein, wirklich nicht“, protestierte John und hangelte schon nach dem Bügel, als Victor ihm einen Spiegel vor das Gesicht hielt.

„Die solltest du mitnehmen. Passt gut zu deinem Hemd.“

„Nein, ich... brauche keine“, meinte John und betrachtete einen Augenblick lang das schwarze Gestell mit den blauen Gläsern, bevor er es zurücklegen wollte.

„Dann nehme ich sie halt!“, verkündete Victor und schnappte sich die Sonnenbrille aus Johns Hand, rief nach dem Verkäufer und bezahlte sie. Statt sie direkt aufzusetzen, schob Victor sie auf seinen Kopf und hielt damit die wilden Strähnen im Zaum wie mit einem Haarreifen. Als er sein Wechselgeld erhielt, fragte er den Verkäufer nach dem nächsten Plattenladen. Auf dem Weg dorthin schlängelten sich die beiden Männer zwischen den Menschen hindurch, hielten hier und dort inne, um sich das Angebot anzusehen und unterhielten sich über all das bunte Zeug, das ihnen in die Quere kam.

John atmete erleichtert auf. Es war schon lange her, dass er sich unbeschwert hatte amüsieren können. Ohne Schmerz und Gedankenkarussell. Ohne die tiefen Abgründe, die hinter seinen Augenlidern lauerten. Es war das erste Mal seit Sherlocks Tod, dass er wieder Hoffnung auf ein normales Leben schöpfte. Ein Leben, das er auch ohne Sherlock führen können würde.

Die vielen verschiedenen Menschen ließen John ein wenig schwindlig werden. Manchmal glaubte er, ein bekanntes Gesicht aufblitzen zu sehen, doch im nächsten Augenblick war es schon wieder verschwunden. Erst als eine schmale Gestalt mit gezielten Schritten auf sie zukam, reagierte sein Körper instinktiv. Das Gefühl von sich nähernder Gefahr ließ Adrenalin durch seine Venen pumpen. Alarmiert ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, doch im gleichen Moment rempelte ein bulliger Kerl John von hinten an und brachte ihn kurzzeitig aus der Balance. Als John herumwirbelte, um den potentiellen Angreifer wieder ins Auge zu fassen, hatte dieser den vollkommen abgelenkten Victor schon erreicht.

_Nein, nein, das kann nicht...?!_

Mit einem Satz hatte der kleinere Mann den überraschten Victor angesprungen und grob zu Boden gerissen. Ein paar mehr oder weniger gezielte Faustschläge gelangen ihm, bevor John die beiden erreichte, den Angreifer am Kragen und im Nacken packte und mit gehörigem Schwung gegen die nächste Bude warf, ihm die Luft aus den Lungen trieb und festhielt. Eine eiskalte Hand griff in Johns Magen und presste gnadenlos seine Eingeweide zusammen, als der andere schmerzhaft aufstöhnte und ihn gleich darauf giftig anfunkelte.

Die kurzen schwarzen Haare, die beinahe schwarzen Augen, das fahle Gesicht... die Ähnlichkeit zu James Moriarty war bestechend – wenn jener zehn Jahre jünger gewesen wäre. Und nicht tot. Je länger John den Mann in seinem Griff studierte, desto mehr Abweichungen fielen ihm auf. Nicht zuletzt die zahlreichen Tattoos, die sich über die nackten Arme erstreckten.

Eine Hand legte sich auf Johns Schulter und drückte sie leicht. „Schon gut, ich kenne ihn“, versicherte Victor. Befangen sah John zu ihm auf, ließ jedoch locker und zog seine Hände schließlich ganz von dem anderen Mann weg. Auf einmal wurde ihm das Gemurmel der Menschen bewusst, die bei der ganzen Aktion neugierig stehengeblieben und zugeschaut hatten. Des Spektakels beraubt gingen sie wieder ihrer Wege.

„Was soll der Scheiß, Nozzer?“, zischte Victor und wischte sich über die aufgeplatzte Lippe. Blut tropfte von seinem Kinn.

Ein wütendes Zittern ging durch den Körper des jungen Mannes. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, fixierte er Victor, hielt sich jedoch wegen John im Zaum. „Es ist alles deine Schuld!“

„Wovon redest du, verdammt nochmal?!“, verlangte Victor zu wissen und stützte sich neben Nozzers Kopf an der Wand ab. John missfiel diese zu offene Haltung, die gefährlich viel Angriffsfläche bot, und behielt die beiden wachsam im Auge.

„Tiger! Er ist tot! Deinetwegen!“, platzte es schließlich aus Nozzer heraus.

John wurde blass. Er spürte regelrecht, wie sein Blut gefror und nur noch in Zeitlupe durch seine Adern kroch. Eine Flut von Bildern brach über ihm zusammen. Bilder aus dem _Rose Playhouse_ , in dem er den leblosen Victor gefunden hatte. Wo er Sebastian Moran erschossen hatte. _Tiger_. Seine Augen huschten zwischen diesem Nozzer und Victor hin und her, aber Letzterer vermied es bewusst, John auch nur mit seinem Blick zu streifen.

„Bist du völlig bescheuert?! Tiger hat versucht, mich umzubringen! Er hat mich vergiftet, verdammt noch mal. Hätte die Polizei mich nicht rechtzeitig gefunden und sich um diesen Drecksack gekümmert, stünde ich jetzt nicht hier, klar? Dein verfickter _Sir_ war ein manipulatives Arschloch, der ohne zu zögern über Leichen gegangen ist. Du solltest lieber dankbar sein, dass du nicht zu einem seiner Opfer geworden bist, Nozzer!“

Der junge Mann war sehr still geworden. Noch immer starrte er Victor wütend an, wagte es aber nicht, etwas auf dessen Argumentation zu erwidern.

„Komm, lass uns gehen“, meinte Victor zu John und schob diesen voran in die Menschenmenge. Sie verließen den Camden Market und beschlossen, sich ein Taxi zu teilen und zu Victor zu fahren, da dessen Wohnung näher lag.

„Was zum Teufel, Victor?!“, blaffte John, als sie im Fond Platz genommen und losgefahren waren. „Woher kennst du diesen Irren?“

„Nun mach mal halblang, ja? Er war mein Zugang zu Tiger, den ich unter etwas anderen Umständen kennengelernt habe als du – wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf. Sherlock und du, ihr habt mich in diese ganze Sache nicht eingeweiht. Woher sollte ich bitte wissen, dass Tiger und Moran ein und dieselbe Person waren?!“

„Ich hatte dir eine Warnung...“

„Ach komm, John! Das war keine Warnung, sondern ein niedlicher Hinweis auf deine Eifersucht. Niemand in meiner Situation hätte das ernst genommen“, verteidigte sich Victor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Zähneknirschend wandte John sein Gesicht ab und starrte aus dem Fenster des Taxis. Er brodelte innerlich, wusste aber nicht, wie er gegen Victors Aussage argumentieren sollte. Es stimmte zwar, dass Sherlock und er Victor nicht über den Fall _Moriarty_ aufgeklärt hatten, aber zu der Zeit waren sie lediglich Spekulationen nachgegangen und hatten das große Ganze noch nicht erfassen können. Moriarty hatte diesen Umstand für seine Zwecke genutzt und Victor zu Moran gelotst. Ob dieser Nozzer etwas damit zu tun hatte oder nur durch Zufall in die Sache hineingerutscht war, konnte keiner von ihnen mit Sicherheit sagen.

Das Taxi hielt vor dem Haus, in dem Victor wohnte. Sie bezahlten und stiegen aus, traten vor den Eingang, wo Victor seine Hausschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche fischte.

„Willst du noch mit reinkommen?“, fragte er, doch John schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, wirklich nicht. Ich... ähm.. werde nach Hause gehen.“

„Wie du meinst. Und... danke noch mal für deine Hilfe. Ich...“, Victor stockte und sah seufzend zur Seite. Sie schwiegen einen Moment, unsicher, ob noch weitere Worte angebracht waren.

„Also dann“, meinte John und wandte sich schließlich ab.

„John? Bleib noch“, bat Victor schließlich, während er fahrig die Schlüssel in seiner Hand drehte. Verwundert sah John zu dem anderen hinüber, nickte dann aber. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Menschen, die tätlich angegriffen worden waren, Gesellschaft suchten. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.

John setzte sich auf das breite Sofa im Wohnzimmer und sah sich um, während Victor leise fluchend in der Küche hantierte. Mit einem gespielt entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck brachte er zwei Flaschen Bier mit und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab.

„Tee ist alle“, verkündete er und warf sich auf das Sofa. Grob rieb er sich über das Gesicht als wäre er entsetzlich müde, realisierte dabei, dass er noch immer die Sonnenbrille auf dem Kopf sitzen hatte, die bei der Schlägerei erstaunlicherweise nicht heruntergefallen war. Er legte sie auf den Couchtisch und seufzte, strich sich über den Nacken.

„Hast du einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer?“, fragte John und zeigte auf Victors Gesicht, als dieser ihn nur fragend ansah.

„Moment.“ Erneut sprang Victor auf und lief in die Küche, kramte in verschiedenen Schubladen, die er dann etwas zu heftig zustieß. Beiläufig warf er ein kleines schwarzes Täschchen in Johns Richtung, auf dem ein weißen Kreuz aufgedruckt war. John öffnete es und inspizierte den Inhalt. Neben Pflastern und Verbänden enthielt es Kompressen und Desinfektionstücher in Einwegverpackungen.

John nahm ein solches Päckchen, riss es auf und reichte es weiter. „Press das auf deine Lippe, ich komme gleich wieder.“ Während Victor das Tuch aus dem Päckchen fummelte, ging Johns ins Badezimmer und wusch sich gründlich die Hände. Anschließend setzte er sich wieder neben Victor und griff nach dessen Kinn, um die Schrammen und die Platzwunde besser begutachten zu können. Er nahm ein weiteres Desinfektionstuch und reinigte die Wunden gründlich, Victors wachsamen Blick dabei völlig ignorierend.

„Ein Pflaster kannst du dir wohl sparen. Die Platzwunde ist nicht tief und wird schneller an der frischen Luft verheilen. Pass beim Essen und Trinken auf, dass du sie nicht wieder aufreißt.“

„Jawohl, Herr Doktor“, scherzte Victor und verdrehte in gespielter Langeweile die Augen.

„Nachdem du nun verarztet bist, könntest du mir erzählen, wie das damals weiterging. Ich meine, du hast Sherlock einfach so geküsst? Er muss doch völlig durchgedreht sein.“

„Nein, nicht so richtig. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn ja nur aufziehen... testen... ich weiß auch nicht. Jedenfalls hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock zu der Zeit keinerlei Erfahrungen hatte. Ich meine... schon damals hatte er diese Art an sich, einen anzusehen, in einen hineinzusehen und alles Erdenkliche über einen zu wissen, ohne dass man auch nur ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hat. Es war... fantastisch – und verdammt erschreckend“, erzählte Victor und nippte vorsichtig an seiner Flasche.

„Sicherlich war das ein Grund dafür, dass die meisten Studenten nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollten. Niemand wollte sich entblößen lassen und angreifbar machen. An Sherlock ging es komplett vorbei, dass sein Verhalten für Unmut sorgte. Ich hatte nichts zu verheimlichen und nach dieser Geschichte mit dem Kuss war bei mir eh der Jagdinstinkt geweckt.“ Victor zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich wollte ihn.“

 

+++

tbc

 


	7. Dezember 1994, I

Zum wiederholten Male diese Woche lehnte Victor mit verschränkten Armen an der Kastanie vor dem naturwissenschaftlichen Fachbereich und wartete auf Tom. Zumindest sah es für die Leute so aus, die die Beziehung der beiden nicht einzuordnen wussten. Und selbst Victor redete sich das ein, obwohl einem Teil von ihm bewusst war, dass er andere Beweggründe hatte.

Seit er Sherlock an eben dieser Stelle geküsst hatte, vermied dieser jeglichen Kontakt mit Victor. Sobald sich ihre Blicke auf dem Campus oder den Fluren der verschiedenen Gebäude trafen, wandte sich Sherlock ab oder drehte direkt um. Es war entsetzlich kindisch. Es machte Victor wahnsinnig. Je mehr Sherlock ihm auswich, desto stärker wurde der Drang, ihn zu provozieren. Oder ihn zu packen und ihn die nächste Ecke zu ziehen, um ihn _richtig_ zu küssen. Schließlich konnte der Schmatzer vom ersten Mal kaum als ernsthafter Kuss bezeichnet werden. Victor konnte das besser. Viel besser.

Als Tom aus dem Gebäude trat, hob Victor die Hand zum Gruß. Toms Gesicht erhellte sich, aber Victor wusste, dass der andere es vermeiden würde, seine Zuneigung offen zur Schau zu stellen. Noch immer hatte Tom Angst davor, dass die falschen Leute etwas von seiner sexuellen Orientierung mitbekommen würden. Victor respektierte das, auch wenn er es besser gefunden hätte, Tom würde sich seiner Furcht stellen.

Wie erwartet trat kurz hinter Tom Sherlock aus dem Gebäude, mit einer Hand die Schlaufe seines Rucksackes fest umklammert, als suche er Halt. Wachsam sah Sherlock auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil, ehe Sherlock wieder wegsah. Victor fluchte innerlich, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, denn Tom hatte ihn erreicht.

„Schon wieder du? So langsam habe ich das Gefühl, du verfolgst mich!“, scherzte Tom und zwinkerte Victor verschwörerisch zu.

„Das hättest du wohl gern. Nein, ich wollte nur nicht allein essen“, antwortete Victor schnippisch, ganz in der Rolle des _Kumpels_. Dass Tom gegen eine gemeinsame Mittagspause nichts einzuwenden hatte, war diesem mehr als deutlich anzumerken.

Mit schnellen, etwas versteiften Schritten huschte Sherlock an den beiden vorbei und presste ein „Hallo“ hervor, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Erwiderung. Verdutzt sah Victor ihm nach. Das erste Wort in sechs Tagen. Jemand schien sich langsam aber sicher wieder gefasst zu haben.

„Lass uns gehen“, meinte Victor und legte seinen Arm um Toms Schulter. Dieser schob die Hand sanft aber bestimmt weg und lächelte Victor entschuldigend von der Seite an. Die Augen verdrehend kramte Victor nach seinen Zigaretten, schob sich eine zwischen die Lippen und steckte sie an. Der blaue Qualm zwischen ihnen konnte seinen Unmut nicht verbergen.

Im Laden einer Sandwichkette kauften sie sich etwas zu Essen, Tee und Kaffee und setzten sich an den Tresen vor dem Fenster. Victor wippte nervös mit einem Bein, während er gedankenverloren an einem Salatblatt nagte, das zwischen den Brotscheiben hervorquoll. Draußen liefen zahlreiche Passanten in dicken Mänteln vorbei, die Kragen hochgeschlagen, die Hände in warmen Handschuhen. Viele trugen gefüllte Tüten mit den von namenhaften Geschäften. Die ersten Weihnachtsgeschenke. Überall roch es nach Zimt und Gebäck, nach Eierpunch und gerösteten Kastanien. Bisher hatte es zwar nicht geschneit, aber viele Schaufensterränder waren mit Schneespray besprüht worden. Lichterketten und Christbaumkugeln taten ihr übriges. Es glitzerte und funkelte wie auf einem Jahrmarkt. Weihnachtslieder waren zu einem ständigen Hintergrundgeräusch geworden, das einem folgte, wohin man auch ging.

Victor seufzte. Er mochte die Weihnachtszeit nicht besonders. Seine Familie würde ihn in Manchester erwarten, aber die alljährlichen Zusammenkünfte waren ihm ein Graus. Die sonst eher rigiden Trevors verwandelten sich während der Feiertage in herzallerliebste Figuren aus dem Fernsehen. Immer lächelnd, immer freundlich. So wie es sich gehörte. Die Meinungsverschiedenheiten und die enorme Starrköpfigkeit, die sonst an der Tagesordnung waren, würde man fein säuberlich beiseite schieben und erst wieder hervorholen, wenn das Fest offiziell vorbei war. Sobald der Vorhang gefallen war und die Schauspieler abgehen durften. Die reinste Scharade.

„Fährst du Weihnachten zu deinen Eltern?“, fragte Tom als hätte er Victors Gedanken gelesen. Victor zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Wenn sich nichts Besseres ergibt... sag mal, du bist doch mit diesem Sherlock in einer Forschungsgruppe? Wie macht er sich so?“

„Sherlock? Furchtbar... ich meine, er ist genial, was die Laborarbeit betrifft, macht quasi alles im Alleingang, wenn ich mich nicht ranhalte, aber das ist halt das Problem. Er lässt mich kaum etwas machen, mäkelt ständig an mir herum, wenn er überhaupt mit mir spricht. Ich habe noch nie so einen arroganten Arsch getroffen! Vielleicht hätte ich sein Angebot, das Projekt allein durchzuziehen und mir am Ende die Ergebnisse zu geben, doch annehmen sollen“, sinnierte Tom und nippte an seinem Tee. Victor zog bei diesen Worten skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Das hat er dir angeboten? Das ist ja quasi eine Freikarte für das ganze Semester. Warum hast du das nicht angenommen?“

Tom schnaubte verächtlich. „Glaub es oder nicht, aber ich wollte in diesem Kurs tatsächlich was lernen. Allerdings macht Sherlock mir das nicht gerade leicht. Er scheint völlig fehl am Platz zu sein. All die Dinge, die wir machen müssen, kennt er längst. Er langweilt sich zu Tode und probiert ständig irgendwelchen Kram aus, der mir nicht geheuer ist. Letztens bin ich früher gegangen, weil ich befürchtet habe, dass er das Labor in die Luft jagt. Da wollte ich nicht anwesend sein...“

Victor konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Klingt doch eigentlich ganz sympathisch“, meinte er und schob sich den letzten Bissen seines Sandwiches in den Mund.

„Sympathisch... na ja, ich weiß ja nicht... Ich halte ihn eher für gefährlich. Das ist doch der reinste Psycho.“ Tom schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und seufzte theatralisch. „Ach ja, ich soll dich von Abby fragen, ob du nachher hilfst, die Getränke für die Party am Wochenende zu transportieren.“

„Madame braucht wohl einen Packesel.“

Am späten Nachmittag holten die beiden Abigail ab und fuhren gemeinsam mit ihr zu einem Getränkegroßhändler, um Spirituosen und Softdrinks für die bevorstehende Weihnachtsparty zu kaufen. Abigail war sehr dankbar dafür, dass die beiden Männer ihr so bereitwillig zur Hand gingen. Die Party würde etwas weiter außerhalb stattfinden. Es dauerte gut eine halbe Stunde mit dem Auto oder Zug, um zu dem Veranstaltungsort zu gelangen. Abgeschieden genug, um die Nachbarn nicht dazu zu veranlassen, die Polizei wegen Ruhestörung auf den Bildschirm zu rufen. Außerdem gab es ausreichend Platz, so dass diejenigen, die nicht mehr fahren konnten oder den Zug verpassten, die Möglichkeit hatten, dort zu übernachten, was ein Problem für die meisten löste.

Abigail, die am Steuer saß, erzählte, dass mit mehr als fünfzig Leuten aus verschiedenen Jahrgängen zu rechnen sei. „Wir sollten also auf jeden Fall Schlafsäcke mitnehmen, damit wir dort übernachten können. Die werden garantiert nicht genug vorrätig haben.“

Victor sah aus dem Seitenfenster. Graue Wolken hingen am Himmel. Die ersten Schneeflocken rieselten seelenruhig zu Boden oder schlugen gegen die Windschutzscheibe. „Kommt dieser Sherlock auch?“, fragte er. Hinter ihm schnaubte Tom verächtlich.

„Müssen wir schon wieder über diesen Typen reden?“

„Eigentlich macht er einen ganz netten Eindruck“, argumentierte Abigail und warf einen fragenden Blick in den Rückspiegel. Tom sah mit seinen verschränkten Arme und den zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen aus wie ein schmollendes Kind. „Gibt es Probleme im Labor, Tom?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, redete Abigail weiter, diesmal direkt an Victor gewandt. „Er kommt nach wie vor zum Literaturseminar, aber bisher hat er Walters nicht angesprochen. Traut sich wohl nicht“, tratschte sie. Victor gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. „Ich glaube, ich werde ihn mal fragen, ob er auch zur Party kommen möchte“, meinte sie grüblerisch und betätigte den Blinker.

„Ach, komm schon! Der verdirbt uns doch den ganzen Spaß“, blaffte Tom und warf die Hände in die Luft. Ein Grinsen zog an Victors Mundwinkel, aber er kommentierte die Sache nicht weiter.

 

*

 

Wenig erinnerte an eine tatsächliche Weihnachtsparty. Zum einen war es noch eine Woche hin bis Weihnachten. Zum anderen gab es weder Geschenke, noch einen Christbaum. Einzig ein paar Lichterketten hingen an den Fenstern. Romantisch fast. Ansonsten ging man mit Licht eher sparsam um. Hier und da gab es farbige Glühbirnen und Teelichter. Jemand hatte sich einen Spaß erlaubt und über der Eingangstür einen Mistelzweig angebracht, der darunter immer wieder für Gedränge sorgte. Als ob es eines jeden Pflicht sei, sich wenigstens einmal unter dem Gestrüpp vor versammelter Mannschaft zu küssen.

Ein DJ stand im geräumigen Wohnzimmer an seinen Mischpulten, die Kopfhörer gegen ein Ohr gedrückt, während die andere Hand scheinbar wahllos Knöpfe und Hebel bediente. Musik dröhnte aus mehreren Lautsprechern durch das ganze Haus und vibrierte in den Möbeln. Snacks und Getränke waren auf verschiedenen Tischen verteilt, quasi in jeder Ecke griffbereit. Die Eltern des Veranstalters hatten das zweistöckige Gebäude als Ferienhaus genutzt, aber seit der Scheidung war die Familie nicht mehr hergekommen. Ob die Eltern ihr Einverständnis zu dieser Party gegeben hatten, wusste keiner, aber es kümmerte auch niemanden.

„Tanz mit mir“, raunte Victor dicht an Toms Ohr, doch dieser sah nur ungläubig auf und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Komm schon!“ Victors Stimme war nun lauter gegen Musik und Stimmengewirr. Er lehnte sich näher zu Tom, berührte mit den Lippen zaghaft das Ohrläppchen des anderen. Energisch schob Tom Victor von sich weg, die Hand einen Moment in das schwarze Hemd , als wolle er ihn eigentlich festhalten, näher an sich heranziehen. Sein Blick balancierte auf dieser feinen Linie zwischen Angst und Verlangen.

„Wie du willst“, knurrte Victor und leerte seinen Plastikbecher, zerknüllte ihn und warf ihn achtlos auf den nächstbesten Tisch. Das Stück Plastik sprang unkontrolliert gegen die Mauer aufgereihter Flaschen und fiel auf den Boden. Er wandte sich ab und durchschritt den Raum, mischte sich unter die Menge und ließ die Musik auf sich wirken. Den Bass in den Muskeln, ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln in seinen Gliedern. Als er anfing zu tanzen, gehörte der Raum ihm. Er ließ sich von der Musik tragen, spielte und flirtete mit ihr.

Sein Blick huschte über die Köpfe der Anwesenden, suchte nach einem potentiellen Partner. Mann oder Frau – es war ihm gleich. Er wollte ein Echo. Wollte die Schwingung spüren, die im Tanz von einem auf den anderen überging. Die durch ihn hindurchfließen, vibrieren würde. Abigail stand in der Nähe und wippte im Takt auf ihren Ballen, beobachtete die ausgelassenen Leute als warte sie auf eine Gelegenheit. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und Victor gab ihr mit einer Bewegung seines Zeigefingers zu verstehen, zu ihm zu kommen. Ein verspieltes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, als sie der Aufforderung nachkam. Rote und grüne Lichtreflexe fingen sich in ihren Haaren, bemalten ihre helle Haut wie ein Blatt Papier.

In diesem Moment realisierte Victor, dass jemand direkt hinter Abigail an der Wand lehnte und ihn beobachtete. Sherlock. Zwischen einem Fenster und einem Tisch platziert, hatte er einen guten Überblick über den Raum, ohne selbst aufzufallen. Der verunsicherte Eindruck, den er machte, rührte wohl daher, dass er für gewöhnlich nicht zu solchen Veranstaltungen ging, dachte Victor. Sherlock führte einen Plastikbecher an seinen Mund und trank einen großen Schluck, wandte seine Augen eilig von dem anderen Mann ab.

Victor leckte sich über die Lippen und griff enthusiastisch nach Abigails Hand, um sie herumzuwirbeln und mit ihr zu tanzen. Provokativ schmiegte er seine Hüften gegen ihre, wiegte sie lasziv. Eine gewissen Zufriedenheit erfüllte sein Inneres. Sherlock war hier. Gut. Das war ein Anfang. Wovon auch immer.

 

*

 

Im Laufe der Nacht tauchte Sherlock immer wieder in Victors Peripherie auf. Immer allein, immer verschlossen. Wie ein Schatten, der in der Dunkelheit verloren ging. In seiner Hand hatte er immerzu einen der weißen Plastikbecher wie einen Anker, an dem er sich festhielt. Wie ein Symbol der Zugehörigkeit, das sein Hiersein legitimierte. Victor wusste nicht, wie viel Sherlock mittlerweile getrunken hatte, aber als er sah, wie der andere schwankte und sich Halt suchend am Geländer der Treppe, die in das obere Stockwerk führte, festhielt, ging er umgehend zu ihm.

„Hey, alles ok?“, fragte Victor freundlich.

„Alles bestens“, murmelte Sherlock und rieb sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht. „Müde... mein Kopf tut weh.“

„Wie viel hast du getrunken?“

„Weiß nicht. Mir geht’s gut. Geh weg.“

„Vic?“ Abigail tauchte neben Victor auf und legte ihm grinsend eine Hand an den Arm. „Hör mal, ich werde mit zu Marcus gehen. Da ist es ruhiger. Außerdem gibt’s hier kaum noch Platz und ich wollte mich eigentlich nicht um einen Schlafplatz streiten. Kommt ihr mit?“ Hoffnung und stilles Flehen in ihren Augen. Wahrscheinlich steckte mehr hinter ihrer Frage, aber Victor fragte nicht danach.

Tom gesellte sich zu den Dreien und zupfte zaghaft an Victors Ärmel. Den ganzen Abend hatte er sich rar gemacht. Doch kaum war Victor an Sherlock herangetreten, war er angekommen, um nach seinem _Freund_ zu sehen. Sicherlich nicht bereit, in aller Öffentlichkeit irgendeine Form von Besitzanspruch zu stellen, aber offensichtlich genug, um Sherlock in seine Schranken zu weisen.

„Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, von hier abzuhauen“, meinte Tom. Abschätzig betrachtete er Sherlock, der an der Wand lehnte und mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in seine Nasenwurzel kniff, um dem Schwindel Herr zu werden. „Da kennt wohl jemand nicht sein Limit“, ätzte er und suchte Victors Blick zur Bestätigung.

„Dann lasst uns gehen. Sherlock, du kommst mit“, bestimmte Victor und packte Sherlocks Arm, um ihn Richtung Ausgang zu ziehen.

„Muss das sein?!“, blaffte Tom, schon dabei in seinen Anorak zu schlüpfen.

„Offensichtlich“, erwiderte Victor kühl. „Wir werden ihn nicht hier lassen.“

„Meine Jacke...“, murmelte Sherlock, protestierte aber sonst nicht weiter. Abigail holte sie und half Sherlock hinein.

Nachdem Abigail Marcus ausfindig gemacht hatte, gingen die fünf zusammen zu Marcus’ Wagen. Erfreulicherweise hatte er sich bereit erklärt, diesen Abend als Fahrer zu fungieren und hatte deshalb nichts getrunken. Oder zumindest weniger als die anderen, wie Victor vermutete. Die Strecke über das holprige Kopfsteinpflaster war nicht lang. Es dauerte kaum zehn Minuten, bis sie vor einem Reihenhaus parkten. Marcus führte seine Gäste ins Wohnzimmer, knipste das Licht an und meinte, dass sie dort schlafen könnten.

Abigail führte Sherlock, dem sichtbar schwindlig war, in die Küche, gab ihm ein Glas Wasser und eine Kopfschmerztablette, während die anderen die mitgebrachten Schlafsäcke ausbreiteten.

„Ich... äh... schlafe bei Marcus“, verkündete Abigail im Türrahmen lehnend und grinste verschmitzt, Schamesröte auf den Wangen. Vielleicht war es auch nur der Alkohol. Victor kommentierte das nur mit einem wissenden Lächeln und ließ sie ziehen.

„Geht’s?“, fragte er, als Sherlock ins Wohnzimmer getaumelt kam und sich direkt im ersten Schlafsack, der Abigail gehörte, verkroch. Doch Sherlock gab lediglich ein Brummen von sich, wandte den anderen beiden den Rücken zu und verschwand vollständig unter dem Stoff. Tom verdrehte genervt die Augen, legte sich auf den mittleren Schlafsack und sah grimmig zu Victor auf.

„Nun guck nicht so böse“, flüsterte Victor, schaltete das Licht aus und legte sich neben Tom. Er stützte seine Hand auf, um den anderen direkt ansehen zu können. Und um einen Blick auf Sherlock zu werfen, von dem jedoch nicht mehr zu erkennen war als ein paar zerzauste Locken.

„Ich denke, er schläft.“ Victor rückte näher an Tom heran und beugte sich über ihn, ihre Gesichter nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Er konnte Toms Körperwärme spüren und hören, wie dessen Atem bei der plötzlichen Nähe ins Stocken kam.

„Und wenn nicht?“, fragte Tom, die Stimme kaum mehr als ein Krächzen. Die Sorge des anderen einfach übergehend fuhr Victor mit warmen Fingerspitzen über Toms Wange, streichelte federleicht über die Linie seines Kinns. Stille Versprechungen.

„Der hat doch auf dem Weg hierher schon nichts mehr mitbekommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er so viel Alkohol gewohnt ist...“, raunte Victor und setzte einen sanften Kuss auf Toms Mundwinkel. Tom drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, erwiderte den Kuss und griff in Victors langes Haar.

Bald schon waren das Rascheln von Stoff und das Geräusch von feuchten Lippen die einzigen Laute im Raum, die sogar die aufgeregten Herzschläge überlagerten. Ungehalten zerrte Victor an der Decke des Schlafsacks, schob seine Hand unter T-Shirtstoff, um sich selbst eng an den freigelegten Körper zu schmiegen und den Kuss zu vertiefen.

„ _Hn_...“, seufzte Tom und schlang seine Arme um Victors Hals, die Tatsache, dass sie nicht allein waren, verdrängend.

„ _Shh_...“, zischte Victor mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln und knabberte sich über Toms Hals zu seinem Schlüsselbein, sog gierig die Haut zwischen seine Zähne und leckte wieder über den Hals, fing Toms Ohrläppchen ein. Er schob ein Bein zwischen Toms, presste seinen Oberschenkel verlangend gegen dessen Schritt.

Schnelle, tiefe Atemzüge, ungehalten, sehnsüchtig. Die Hände in Victors Haar und Rücken gekrallt, vergaß Tom alles andere um sich herum und gab ein leises Wimmern von sich, als sich Victors Zähne in die empfindliche Stelle unter seinem Ohr schlugen.

Bei dem Geräusch flogen Victors Augen prüfend zu Sherlock, ohne dass er sein Tun unterbrach. Eine Gänsehaut überzog prickelnd seinen Nacken, als er Sherlocks Blick begegnete. Das Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster in den Raum fiel, spiegelte sich in den klaren Augen, während er Victor und Tom beobachtete. Victor schmunzelte in sich hinein, rutschte wieder so weit hoch, dass er Toms Mund mit seinem verschließen konnte, behielt Sherlock dabei jedoch im Auge. Seine Hand glitt unter Toms Kiefer und schob ihn hoch, rüttelte unerbittlich an dem letzten bisschen Willenskraft, das Tom geblieben war.

Zufrieden stellte Victor fest, wie sich Sherlocks Lippen einen Spalt öffneten, als müsse er mühsam nach Luft schnappen. Es war zu dunkel, um seine Reaktion auf das Spektakel genauer einschätzen zu können, aber zumindest war er nicht weggerannt. Ihm gefiel, was er sah. Vielleicht dachte er an den Kuss unter der Kastanie und daran, dass das, was er hier sah, völlig anders war. Dass hier eine Leidenschaft im Spiel war, die er selbst noch nicht kennengelernt hatte. Er war neugierig.

Langsam löste Victor den Kuss, fing Toms betörten Blick ein und sprach, ohne aufzusehen. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“ Pointiert wandte er sich Sherlock zu und spürte dabei, wie Tom unter ihm gefror. Sherlock reagierte nicht, aber Victor sah das hektische Flackern seiner Augen im Halbdunkel als huschten sie unsicher zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. „Willst du mitmachen?“

„Was zur Hölle, Victor?!“, blaffte Tom und stieß den anderen von sich. Umständlich kämpfte er sich in eine sitzende Position, zog die Knie an die Brust und umschlang sie schutzsuchend mit den Armen. „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?!“

Victor setzte sich ebenfalls auf und seufzte gelangweilt. „Was ist dein Problem?“, fragte er kühl. Einen Moment lang herrschte Totenstille in dem Zimmer.

„Was mein Problem ist...?“, wollte Tom wissen, die Stimme gefährlich ruhig. „Verdammt noch mal, Victor, was ist _dein_ Problem? Wir küssen uns und du fragst einen anderen Kerl, ob er _mitmachen_ will? Vielleicht fragst du erst mal _mich_ , ob ich das überhaupt möchte?“

„Und? Willst du?“, konterte Victor gelassen.

 

+++

tbc

 


	8. Dezember 1994, II

„Und? Willst du?“, konterte Victor gelassen. Trotz der geringen Lichtverhältnisse konnte er sehen, wie Toms Mund ungläubig offen stand.

Sherlock hatte sich mittlerweile auf seine Ellbogen gestützt und beobachtete den Streit der beiden Männer, ohne sich einzumischen. Er hatte sich bisher nicht zu Victors Frage, ob er _mitmachen_ wolle, geäußert. Mitmachen, während Victor und Tom sich küssten. Wie sollte das gehen? Wie sollten sich drei Menschen zur gleichen Zeit küssen? Wo es doch schon so umständlich aussah, _einen_ Menschen zu küssen. Wie sollte man gleichzeitig die verschiedenen Lippen zusammenbekommen, ohne sich die Köpfe zu stoßen, die Hände koordinieren, den Speichelfluss kontrollieren und das Ganze auch noch angenehm finden? Hypothetisch zumindest.

Küssen wirkte chaotisch und unbeherrscht. Fühlte es sich tatsächlich gut an, die Zunge eines anderen Menschen im eigenen Mund zu haben? Diesen Menschen zu schmecken? Sich ablecken und beißen zu lassen? Sherlock wusste keine Antwort darauf. Und das wurmte ihn. Natürlich hatte er Fantasien – woher auch immer diese kamen. Er hatte diesen Drang, dieses Verlangen, jemanden zu küssen, schon des Öfteren gespürt. Insbesondere wenn er Ryan Walters sah. Der Wunsch, von diesem Mann geküsst zu werden, ihn zu küssen, war stark. Auch wenn er von einem analytischen Standpunkt aus völlig absurd war.

Sherlock zog hastig die Beine ein, als Tom aufsprang und wutschnaubend über ihn hinwegstieg. Er musste die Konversation unbewusst ausgeblendet haben. Auch Victor stand auf, allerdings weniger enthusiastisch. Das Licht wurde angeschaltet und Sherlock kniff die Augen ob der plötzlichen Helligkeit zusammen, vernahm die Stimmen der beiden draußen auf dem Flur. Die Worte zischend und hitzig, aber durch die Tür nicht zu verstehen. Sherlock setzte sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Sofa. Er hörte, wie die Eingangstür geschlossen wurde, dann Schritte auf dem Flur. Aber nur noch von einer Person. Dem Knarren der Dielen nach zu urteilen, musste es Victor sein, der schwerer war als Tom.

Wenige Sekunden später bestätigte sich die Vermutung, als Victor wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, in der Hand eine mit Wasser gefüllte Glasflasche. Er schloss die Tür, ging zurück zu seinem Schlafsack und setzte sich, lehnte sich ebenfalls an das Sofa und seufzte. Nachdem er ein paar Schluck getrunken hatte, reichte er die Flasche an Sherlock weiter. Dieser nahm sie entgegen und tat es ihm gleich.

„Tom ist gegangen. Er will am Bahnhof auf den ersten Zug warten. Völlig bescheuert.“

„Der erste Zug kommt um vier Uhr dreiundfünfzig. Das ist nicht mehr lange.“ Sherlock spuckte diese Information aus wie ein Mitarbeiter der Bahngesellschaft. Tatsächlich hatte er sich die Abfahrtszeiten eingeprägt, bevor er zu der Party gefahren war.

„Aha“, machte Victor und verflocht die Finger hinter seinem Kopf. Sherlock trank noch etwas Wasser.

„Ihr habt...“, Sherlock überlegte einen Moment, wie er das, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, formulieren sollte und ob es klug war, das Thema überhaupt anzusprechen. Viele Menschen reagierten empfindlich, wenn sie auf private Dinge angesprochen wurden. „Seid ihr noch zusammen?“, fragte er schließlich, statt schon auf die Antwort zu schließen.

Victor ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. „Wir waren nie zusammen. Zumindest nicht wenn du mich fragst. Tom hat das wohl... anders gesehen. Wenn keiner hinsah, dann wollte er mit mir zusammen sein, aber ansonsten war ich nur ein x-beliebiger Freund. Das war mir zu dämlich. Entweder man steht zu seinem Partner oder man lässt es. Also... nein, wir sind _nicht mehr_ zusammen.“

„Aha“, machte Sherlock und imitierte damit Victors Tonfall von zuvor. Er trank noch etwas mehr. Es fühlte sich an, als würde das Wasser seine Venen durchspülen und jede seiner Zellen auffüllen, den Alkohol langsam aber sicher verdrängen und ihn etwas klarer werden lassen. Ihm war noch immer ein wenig schwindlig, aber schon längst nicht mehr so sehr wie zuvor.

„Also“, sagte Victor nach einer Weile, „du stehst auf diesen Walters.“ Keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Ein Hauch Röte zog sich auf Sherlocks Wangenknochen, als er nickte. „Du traust dich aber nicht, ihn anzusprechen.“

„Ich... nein.“ Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, bereute dieses Manöver jedoch sofort, als sein Gehirn mit den Innenwänden seines Schädels zu kollidieren schien. Murrend fasste er sich an die schmerzende Stirn.

„Weil du keine Erfahrung hast?“

„Wenig...“

„Ah ja, wenig... sicher. Du meintest letztens, das sei dein erster Kuss gewesen. Nun ja, zumindest eine Art Kuss. Eigentlich konnte man diesen Schmatzer nicht als Kuss werten... denkst du nicht auch?“, fragte Victor. Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte amüsiert. War es Absicht, dass Victor das Wort _Kuss_ so oft wiederholte?

Sherlock beobachtete das Mienenspiel des anderen und saugte seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, sah verlegen auf die Flasche in seiner Hand.

„Brauchst du ein paar Tipps?“

„Tipps?“ Was sollten das für Tipps sein, fragte sich Sherlock, rein theoretisch wusste er alles, was es über das Küssen zu wissen gab. Er wusste, dass beim Küssen bis zu achtunddreißig Muskeln eingesetzt werden, dass der Puls ansteigt, die Atmung flacher wird, dass die Nebennierenrinde Adrenalin und die Bauchspeicheldrüse Insulin ausschüttet, dass Kortisol durch Neuropeptide abgebaut und damit Stress reduziert wird, dass der Körper Temperaturschwankungen durchmacht und man seine olfaktorischen Informationen austauscht. Nichts also, was all das Drama, das Menschen ums Küssen veranstalteten, rechtfertigen würde.

„Ich könnte dir zeigen, wie es geht“, meinte Victor und fixierte Sherlock mit einem Blick, den dieser nicht einzuordnen wusste. „Du bist doch ein cleveres Kerlchen und lässt deine Umwelt gern an deinem Wissensvorsprung teilhaben. Wäre es nicht seltsam, wenn du keine Ahnung vom Küssen hättest? Jemand wie Walters wird kaum die Geduld haben, es dir beizubringen.“

„Was gibt es da schon zu wissen?“, fragte Sherlock schnippisch und zog die Augenbrauen kraus. Nervös pulte er an dem Etikett der Flasche herum, vermied den Blickkontakt mit Victor, der ihn immer noch von der Seite ansah. Er wusste nicht, was er mit diesem Gespräch anfangen sollte, ob Victor ihn nur veralberte oder ob es tatsächlich so war, dass Walters ihn aufgrund seiner Unwissenheit ablehnen würde. Sherlock hasste es, etwas nicht zu wissen. Hasste es, belächelt und belehrt zu werden.

Victor drehte sich Sherlock weiter entgegen, legte einen Arm auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hand. „Zum Beispiel wie dein Körper auf einen Kuss reagiert, was bei deinem Partner passiert. Was du tun musst, um eine gewünschte Reaktion zu erreichen. Was du magst und was nicht. Was du mit deinen Händen machst und die Hände deines Partner mit dir. Wie es schmeckt und riecht und sich anfühlt...“, sagte Victor und seine Stimme schien sich im Laufe des Monologs zu verändern, dunkler zu werden, geradezu zu schmelzen. Es prickelte in Sherlocks Ohren, prickelte in seinem Nacken und als er sich Victor zuwandte, sah dieser ihn aus halb geschlossenen Lidern still lächelnd an.

„Die Wissenschaft kann vieles erfassen und erklären, aber einiges muss man selbst erlebt haben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass so ein aktiver Geist wie deiner in dem Versuch, alles zu erfassen und zu analysieren, von all den neuen Eindrücken schnell überfordert wäre.“ Victors Tonfall klang wieder normal. Er nahm die Wasserflasche aus Sherlocks Hand und trank daraus, blickte zum Fenster, das sich fast schwarz gegen das warme Licht im Raum abhob. Draußen war es stockdunkel.

„Es wäre nur ein Experiment“, sagte Victor schließlich, als der unschlüssige Gesichtsausdruck Sherlocks nicht weichen wollten. „Keine Forderungen, keine Verpflichtungen. Du lässt es einfach geschehen, kannst die gesammelten Daten in Ruhe analysieren und dich dann an Walters ranmachen, ohne deswegen in Panik zu verfallen.“

„Aber...“, wandte Sherlock ein, brach jedoch ab. Victor gab einen fragenden Laut von sich, um Sherlock zum Weiterreden zu motivieren. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn ansprechen soll. Wie... wie ich ihn auf mich aufmerksam machen soll. Ich weiß, dass er an Männern Interesse hat, aber es gelingt mir nicht zu sagen, ob er welches an mir hat.. hätte... wie auch immer.“

Sherlock seufzte, als Victor skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Es ist wirklich nicht schwer zu erkennen, ob Person A Person B begehrt, wenn man richtig hinsieht. Aber ich kann das nicht beurteilen, wenn es um mich geht. Meistens begegnen mir die Menschen eher mit Irritation und Unwille. Im schlimmsten Fall mit Wut.“

Victor konnte sich bei diesen Worten ein leisen Lachen nicht verkneifen. Dass Sherlock nicht gut darin war, Freunde zu machen, hatte er durchaus mitbekommen. Aber das hinter dieser allwissenden Fassade ein Mensch steckte, der seinen eigenen Wert nicht erkannte und scheinbar fehlschaltete, wenn es darum ging, ihm entgegengebrachte Gefühle positiver Natur zu erkennen, sagte mehr über Sherlock aus als diesem recht sein konnte. Vielleicht lag es an besagter Irritation, dass Sherlock die ihm geltenden Reaktionen schlecht einschätzen konnte. Vielleicht hatte er angefangen, andere Menschen so genau zu beobachten und ihr Verhalten auseinanderzunehmen, um diese Lücke in seinem eigenen System zu schließen.

Offensichtlich vergeblich.

Grimmig blickte Sherlock zu Victor hinüber, ein Funken Enttäuschung in den Augen. Die leise Hoffnung, auf Akzeptanz zu stoßen, zerstoben zwischen ihnen.

„Ach, komm, jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht! Ich wollte dich nicht auslachen. Ehrlich! Hör mal, wenn du Walters mit ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen begegnest und ihm nicht klar zu machen versuchst, dass du klüger bist als er, sollte das alles kein Problem sein“, sagte Victor und lächelte unverbindlich.

„Also gut“, meinte Sherlock, sich gerade hinsetzend und die Schultern straffend. „Dann verrate mir, wie es funktioniert.“

Das Lächeln vertiefte sich, als Victor langsam den Kopf schüttelte. Er griff nach der Glasflasche, stellte sie beiseite und rutschte näher an Sherlock heran, bis sich ihre Oberschenkel berührten. Der Arm, der ohnehin schon auf der Sitzfläche des Sofas lag, glitt um Sherlocks Schultern, Fingerspitzen tasteten federleicht über ihre Rundung.

„Ich zeig’s dir“, raunte Victor, das Gesicht keine Handbreit mehr von Sherlocks entfernt. Dieser stutzte ob der plötzlichen Nähe und ließ seinen Blick zwischen Victors Augen und Mund hin und her huschen. Er registrierte eine kleine Narbe an Victors Kinn, die unter dem Bartschatten verborgen lag. Ein silberner Halbmond. Vielleicht rührte sie von einem Sturz oder einer Auseinandersetzung her. Sherlock hielt sich visuell daran fest, um nicht unentwegt auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen zu starren, die ihm immer näher kamen. Er nahm Victors ganz eigenen Geruch wahr, der Sherlock - alles anderen als unangenehm - an Baumwolle und Sonnenschein erinnerte. Die Wärme des anderen Körpers hatte er bereits gespürt noch bevor sie einander berührt hatten. Nun schien die Temperatur mit jedem weiteren Millimeter anzusteigen.

Dann passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Finger gruben sich in Sherlocks Schulter und zogen ihn näher an Victor heran. Victors freie Hand glitt in Sherlocks Nacken, drehte in der gleichen Bewegung seinen Kopf ein wenig. Blonde Haarsträhnen kitzelten Sherlocks Wange. Sein Atem verfing sich, stockte, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Als Sherlocks Lippe zwischen Victors eingefangen und sanfter Druck auf sie ausgeübt wurde. Als ein sanftes Glühen seine Haut traf. Warm und weich und nachgiebig. Sein Herzschlag stolperte im blinden Taumel. Elektrische Impulse setzten Nervenenden in Brand.

Informationen prasselten auf Sherlock ein, schienen jedoch ins Leere zu laufen. Mit all seinen Sinnen auf die zahlreichen Kontaktpunkte konzentriert und gleichzeitig damit überfordert, Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu befördern. Victors Lippen gaben nach, lösten sich um weniger als eine Haaresbreite von Sherlocks, der nur einen Gedanken fassen konnte. _Bitte nicht, noch nicht, nicht aufhören_. Da war Victors Mund schon wieder auf seinem, liebkoste, erkundete. Irgendwie gelang es Sherlock, zwischendurch Luft zu schnappen, auch wenn er nicht hätte sagen können wie.

Er bemerkte, wie die Hand in seinem Nacken sanft über die angespannten Sehnen strich, sie mit dem Daumen massierte. Benommen schlug er die Augen auf, registrierte erst jetzt, dass er sie überhaupt geschlossen hatte. Himmelblau begegnete ihm, forschend, fragend, ohne von ihm zu lassen. Finger auf seiner Wange, rau und sanft und suchend. Der Daumen, der sacht über Sherlocks Mundwinkel glitt, zwischen zwei Küssen den Bogen der Unterlippe nachzeichnete, als müsse er die Textur erforschen. Feucht und warm spürte Sherlock Victors Zungenspitze. Erst ein unauffälliger Begleiter, eine verzögerte Nachhut, dann zunehmend drängender, bis Sherlock ihr mit seiner entgegenkam. Als sie sich berührten, ging erneut ein Schauer durch Sherlock und _etwas_ zog heftig in seinem Magen, kribbelte durch seine Glieder.

Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen, als ihm ein unkontrolliertes Seufzen entfuhr. Er lehnte sich Victor entgegen, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schubs gegeben. Ganz von allein fanden Sherlocks Hände den Mut, den anderen anzufassen, zu ertasten. Stoff und Wärme und Haarsträhnen. Sherlocks Finger strichen über den Kragen des T-Shirts, balancierten über den Rand, ohne die Haut zu berühren, als stünden sie an einer Klippe. Dann der Sprung. Das Spiel von Muskeln und Sehnen unter Fingerkuppen, hier und da die Wölbung eines Knochens. Sherlock imitierte den Griff in den Nacken des anderen, grub sich in die blonde Mähne.

Kopflos folgte Sherlock dem verheißungsvollen Mund, als dieser sich von ihm entfernen wollte und kaum dass er sich versah, grätschte er über Victors Beinen, hatte ihm die Arme um den Hals gewickelt und den Rückzug verhindert. Sein Körper lief auf Autopilot, seine Zunge drängte sich zwischen Victors Lippen, gierig nach ihrem Gegenstück suchend. Sich in inniger Umarmung findend. Schlüpfrig und feucht und, _oh_ , so gut. Nur entfernt am Rand nahm Sherlock die Arme wahr, die sich um seine Taille geschlungen hatten, Hände die seinen schmalen Rücken kreuzten, als suchten sie nach etwas, bis sie schließlich zupackten. Gesucht, gefunden. Brust an Brust. Herzschlag an Herzschlag. Die Augen dunkel vor Begierde. Sherlock hielt inne, studierte das entrückte Gesicht des anderen. Hektische Atemzüge auf beiden Seiten.

„Das... reicht fürs Erste“, raunte Victor. Noch immer wanderten seine Fingerspitzen unbewusst über Sherlocks Schulterblatt, ertasteten müßig die Struktur.

„Wie war das?“, verlangte Sherlock zu wissen.

Victor räusperte sich, schluckte schwer. „Wie war es für dich?“, fragte er, statt zu antworten und zog seine Hände zurück, ließ sie nutzlos neben sich auf dem Teppich liegen. Das Kribbeln in ihnen wollte nicht vergehen.

„Anders... gut.“

„Gut. Ja... äh...“ Victor machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf, um Sherlock zu verstehen zu geben, von ihm hinunterzusteigen. Dieser folgte der stummen Anweisung prompt, wenn auch leicht irritiert. Etwas schien nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Hatte er es vielleicht falsch gemacht?

„Wir sollten schlafen. Die Sonne geht bald auf“, sagte Victor und stand auf, um das Licht wieder auszuschalten. Sherlock krabbelte zurück in seinen Schlafsack, streckte die langen Beine aus und zog die Decke bis unters Kinn. Er wartete, bis Victor ebenfalls lag, zwischen ihnen der leere Schlafsack von Tom. Die plötzliche Distanz fühlte sich falsch an. Sherlock spürte noch immer ein Prickeln dort, wo sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten, ein leichtes Brennen, wo Victors Bartstoppeln ihn gekratzt hatten. Fingerspitzen überprüften die Stellen, fanden aber nur die eigene, gewohnte Haut.

„Ich brauche noch Übung“, bestimmte Sherlock. Victor antwortete mit einem Laut, der alles hätte bedeuten können. „Machen wir das nochmal?“

„Ja.“ Victor hatte geantwortet, ehe er das eine Wort hatte aufhalten können.

„Gut.“

_Gut..._

 

+++

tbc

 


	9. Montag, 03.09.2012

Nach nicht einmal vier Wochen stellte Ella Thompson eine Bescheinigung aus, um John wieder arbeiten gehen zu lassen. Diese war jedoch an zwei Bedingungen gebunden. Zum einen durfte er vorübergehend nur halbtags arbeiten, um sich nicht zu überfordern, denn offensichtlich war er momentan nicht in der Lage, Stress richtig einzuschätzen und entsprechend darauf zu reagieren.

Zum anderen war er dazu verpflichtet, sich einen Ausgleich zu seinem Alltag zu suchen. Dass das Schreiben des Blogs keine Option mehr darstellte, hatte Ella glücklicherweise erkannt. Zu schmerzhaft waren die damit verbundenen Assoziationen, zu lebhaft die Erinnerungen an den verlorenen Geliebten. Ella hatte ihm einen Buchclub oder einen Kochkurs empfohlen. Etwas, bei dem John andere Menschen treffen und neue Bekanntschaften schließen konnte.

Doch John hatte nur die Augen verdreht und aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, anderen Leute zu begegnen. In der Klinik würde er ja ohnehin ständig unter Menschen sein, aber die ungleiche Beziehung zwischen Arzt und Patient hielt Ella nicht für ausreichend. Jemanden auf gleicher Augenhöhe treffen, jemanden, bei dem man loslassen konnte – das war es, was John anstreben sollte.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Bein?“, hatte Ella gefragt.

John, der den Ellbogen auf die Armlehne und das Kinn auf der Handfläche abgestützt hatte, ließ seinen Blick hinunter zu seinem Knie wandern und gab ein langgezogenes Brummen von sich. „Etwas steif“, murmelte er und registrierte, wie Ella etwas auf ihren Block schrieb. Sie achtete nun immer sorgfältig darauf, dass John ihre Notizen nicht lesen konnte, auch wenn sich ihm nicht erschließen wollte, warum sie das tat. Sie sprachen schließlich nicht über Staatsgeheimnisse. Vermutlich irritierte es sie, dass er ihre Gedankengänge auf diese Art mitverfolgen konnte. Immerhin war es nicht sie, die Rede und Antwort stehen musste.

Dass sie das Bein ansprach, wunderte ihn. Seit er vor mehr als zwei Jahren in die Baker Street gezogen war, hatte er kein Problem mehr damit gehabt. Sherlock hatte dafür gesorgt. Er hatte John bewusst gemacht, dass es sich tatsächlich nur um eine psychosomatische Lähmungserscheinung gehandelt hatte, die verschwand, sobald ausreichend Adrenalin durch Johns Adern pumpte. Und davon hatte es mit Sherlock immer ausreichend gegeben.

Vielleicht war Ella sein etwas hölzerner Gang aufgefallen, als John das Sprechzimmer betreten hatte. Der Schmerz war nicht zurückgekommen, aber die Muskulatur in der rechten Wade fühlte sich verkrampft und hart an. Bis zu diesem Moment war John tatsächlich davon ausgegangen, dass es sich lediglich um eine Verspannung handelte. Immerhin schlief er nicht besonders gut und war ständig nervös, mehr noch, seitdem er krankgeschrieben worden war. Aber jetzt... würde sein Körper langsam aber sicher wieder erstarren und ihn humpeln lassen? Ihm den Zustand _gebrechlich_ auf die Stirn stempeln?

„Machen Sie Sport?“

„Nicht mehr...“ Es war nun schon mehrere Wochen her, dass das _Smax_ geschlossen worden war. Jedoch konnte John sich ohnehin nicht vorstellen, dass er noch einmal dorthin zurückgekehrt wäre, nach allem, was er heute mit diesem Studio verband. Die Affäre mit Greg hatte dort ihren Anfang genommen, hatte die Aufmerksamkeit dieses homophoben Mistkerls Philip erregt und John ins Krankenhaus und vor Gericht gebracht. Dann war da noch Bridget. Die Freundin, die in Morans Fänge geraten war, für ihn gedealt und schließlich mit ihrem Leben bezahlt hatte. Eines der zahlreichen Opfer, die Moriarty auf dem Gewissen hatte.

„Als Arzt wissen Sie ja, dass Sport ein hervorragender Ausgleich für Stress ist. Sie können ihn im Allgemeinen auch gut mit anderen zusammen ausüben, sind aber nicht direkt dazu gezwungen – auch wenn ich Sie nach wie vor dazu anhalten möchte, sich mit anderen zu treffen. Was haben Sie vorher gemacht?“

John überlegte einen Moment, wie er das _Smax_ beschreiben konnte, ohne die Therapeutin in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen. Aber vielleicht war gerade das notwendig, um zu verdeutlichen, dass ihm so etwas wie _Golf_ nicht reichen würde. „Vollkontaktkampfsport... Mixed Martial Arts... es... hat gut getan. Damals. Aber das Studio wurde geschlossen, nachdem herauskam, dass dort mit Drogen gedealt wurde. Damit hatte ich zwar nichts zu tun – jedenfalls nicht direkt – aber ich bin mit ein paar Leuten aneinander geraten, die mich wegen Körperverletzung angeklagt haben.“

Ella sah John lange an, runzelte die Stirn und notierte etwas. „War das die Gerichtsverhandlung, von der Sie erzählt hatten?“

John nickte. „Die ganze Sache war allerdings getürkt. Bei einer richtigen Verhandlung wäre mir niemals die Schuld zugeschoben worden. Die drei haben mich angegriffen. Ich habe mich lediglich verteidigt. Außerdem habe ich den Vorfall sofort der Polizei gemeldet und trotzdem...“, John sah zur Seite und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über das Kinn, seufzte verhalten, „man hatte den Richter offensichtlich bestochen. Der Bruder von... Sherlock ist später dahinter gekommen und hat sich um die Angelegenheit gekümmert.“ John schürzte die Lippen und starrte auf seine Finger, die sich fahrig ineinander verknoteten. Für einige lange Momente war das Ticken der Wanduhr das einzige Geräusch im Raum.

„Es muss schwer zu verkraften gewesen sein, wegen Ihrer Beziehung zu einem Mann angegriffen zu werden“, meinte Ella ruhig und musterte ihr Gegenüber aufmerksam.

John hob den Kopf um wenige Millimeter und musterte sie prüfend. „In einen Hinterhalt gelockt und niedergeschlagen zu werden, ist in jedem Fall schwer zu verkraften. Egal aus welchem Grund“, sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Natürlich“, bestätigte Ella und schrieb etwas auf. „Jedenfalls denke ich, dass Sie sich wieder einen Sport suchen sollten, der Sie fordert. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt Vollkontaktkampfsport, der ihre Aggressionen unter Umständen eher verstärkt, sondern etwas, das sie auspowert und Ihnen das Gefühl gibt, etwas vollbracht zu haben. Es wäre gut, wenn Sie sich bis zu unserer nächsten Sitzung ein paar Gedanken dazu machen würden.“

John erkannte in dieser Aufgabe die Schlussworte für die heutige Sitzung und sah auf die Uhr. Die fünfzig Minuten waren vorbei und er wieder einmal kein Stück schlauer. Die Therapeutin überreichte John die Papiere für den Oberarzt des St. Bartholomew-Krankenhauses, die seine eingeschränkte Berufsbefähigung bescheinigten, und vereinbarte einen Termin für die folgende Woche mit ihm.

Erleichtert stieß John die Luft aus den Lungen, als die Praxistür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Die Sonne ging bereits unter und ein frischer Wind war aufgezogen. Es war jedoch immer noch warm genug, um ohne Jacke nach draußen zu gehen. John sah auf die Uhr seines Handys und beschloss etwas zum Essen zu kaufen. Er ging die paar Meter zur Hauptstraße, bog ab und mischte sich unter die zahlreichen Passanten.

Bei einem Sandwichladen hielt er inne, überlegte kurz und ging schließlich hinein. Er wählte ein abgepacktes Sandwich mit Tomaten, Pesto und Mozzarella aus, ging zur Kasse und bestellte sich außerdem einen Becher Earl Grey. Nachdem er bezahlt hatte, setzte er sich ganz an den äußersten Rand des Tresens vor das Fenster, so dass höchstens eine Person neben ihm Platz finden konnte, packte das Sandwich aus und biss hinein.

Obwohl sein Körper ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er Hunger hatte und die Zufuhr von Nahrung sehr begrüßte, schmeckte John das Sandwich nicht besonders. Es war fad, die Konsistenz irgendwie seltsam und der zerkaute Brei schwer zu schlucken. Auch der Tee ließ zu wünschen übrig. Da er vergessen hatte, um Milch zu bitten, war er etwas bitterer, als John ihn mochte. Zucker wollte er keinesfalls hineingeben, da ihn das zu sehr an Sherlock erinnerte, der seinen Tee immer viel zu süß getrunken hatte. Ein trauriges Lächeln zog an Johns Mundwinkeln, als er daran dachte, wie er einmal versehentlich aus Sherlocks Tasse getrunken und angewidert das Gesicht verzogen hatte.

„Möchtest du etwas Tee zu deinem Zucker?“, hatte John gewitzelt, doch Sherlock hatte es mit einem Verdrehen der Augen abgetan und die Tasse an seine schönen Lippen geführt. „Wie kann es sein, dass du nicht ständig beim Zahnarzt sitzt?“

John schob das halb gegessene Sandwich von sich und sah durch die Scheibe auf die Straße. Das Lächeln hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Stattdessen schnürte ihm die Erinnerung die Kehle zu. Sechs Wochen ohne Sherlock. Das Leben ging weiter, doch Johns Zeit schien nur noch im Schneckentempo zu kriechen. Zäh wie ein Fluss aus einer schleimigen, schwarzen Masse, der alles Positive verschluckte. Der jeden Spalt und jeden Riss in seiner Seele mit tiefer Trauer füllte, bis nichts mehr da war außer dieser undurchdringlichen Fläche.

Mit einem Mal zog sich Johns Magen schmerzhaft zusammen und er spürte, wie ihm das Essen wieder hochzukommen drohte. Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, sprang vom Hocker auf und sah sich eilig um. Jedoch gab es in diesem Laden keine Toiletten für Gäste. Er schaffte es gerade noch, nach draußen zu hasten, bevor er sich erbrach. Zitternd stützte er sich an der Hauswand neben dem Laden ab und spuckte das letzte bisschen Galle auf die widerlichen Überresten seines Sandwichs.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung?“, fragte eine Mitarbeiterin des Ladens, die im Eingang stand und mit verzogenem Gesicht zu John hinüberschaute. Sie sah so aus als würde ihr auch jeden Moment schlecht werden.

John blickte hinab auf die Sauerei, die er angerichtet hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte er seine Schuhe verfehlt. Hitze schoss ihm in seinen ohnehin schon viel zu warmem, schmerzhaft pochenden Kopf. Hilflos fummelte er in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch, bis die Frau ihm einige Servietten reichte. „Es... es tut mir... schrecklich leid. Bitte entschuldigen Sie“, stammelte er und wischte sich den Mund ab. Die Servietten zerknüllend wandte er sich ab und lief eilig die Straße hinunter, flüchtete regelrecht vor der peinlichen Situation.

Er lief bis zur nächsten Kreuzung, brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren und entschied schließlich, in einen Bus zu steigen, um schnellstmöglich nach Hause zu kommen. Als er seine Oystercard aus der Hosentasche zog, bemerkte er, dass er die zerknüllten Servietten noch immer festhielt. Nachdem er die Karte über den Kartenleser gezogen hatte, stopfte er alles zusammen zurück in die Tasche.

Seufzend setzte sich John ans Fenster, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte erschöpft den Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was eben geschehen war. Da es nicht das erste Mal war, dass er in dieser Sandwichladenkette gegessen hatte, konnte er davon ausgehen, dass die Produkte alle in Ordnung waren und das Problem eher bei ihn lag. In der letzten Zeit hatte ihm häufig nichts geschmeckt oder er hatte es gar nicht erst versucht. Es war fast so als würde sein Körper die Nahrungsaufnahme verweigern, um möglichst bald das Zeitliche zu segnen.

John gab ein frustriertes Lachen von sich und schlang die Arme fester um sich selbst. _Das kann so nicht weitergehen... ich muss etwas tun_.

In diesem Moment vibrierte das Handy in seiner Hosentasche. Er richtete sich auf und holte es heraus, studierte verwundert das Display. Scheinbar stand das Gerät schon seit Tagen auf lautlos. Es waren jedoch weder Nachrichten, noch Anrufe eingegangen. Fast so, als hätte die Welt da draußen John Watson vergessen.

_Bist du zuhause?_

Victor Trevor. Was wollte der schon wieder? Seit dem Treffen auf dem Friedhof und dem Ausflug zum Camden Market waren sie sich nicht wieder begegnet, hatten nicht geschrieben oder telefoniert. Aber aus Erfahrung wusste John mittlerweile, dass Victor generell Ärger bedeutete. In Camden war er von diesem jungen Mann angefallen und verletzt worden – der Mann, der in Verbindung zu Sebastian Moran stand – und hatte John vor einer Konfrontation mit diesem bewahrt. John wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was geschehen wäre, wäre herausgekommen, dass er Moran erschossen hatte. Nicht, dass der Kleine an sich eine große Gefahr dargestellt hatte, aber wenn er irgendwie in Moriartys Netz verwickelt sein sollte... allein der Gedanken daran, jagte eiskalte Schauer über Johns Rücken.

_Auf dem Weg dorthin. Warum?_

_Ok._

Ok... was sollte das für eine Antwort sein?! Murmelnd schob John sein Handy wieder in die Hosentasche und sah nach draußen. Es hatte noch ein paar Stationen zurückzulegen. Mittlerweile war es dunkel und die Straßenbeleuchtung hatte sich eingeschaltet.

John konnte sich nicht erklären, was Victors kryptische Nachricht zu bedeuten hatte. Wollte er sich mit ihm treffen? Warum sagte er das dann nicht einfach? Nicht, dass John daran wahnsinnig großes Interesse hatte, aber er musste zugeben, dass Victors Geschichte vom letzten Mal eine gewisse Neugier in ihm geweckt hatte. Schließlich hat Victor Sherlock weit länger gekannt – fast zwanzig Jahre – und wusste damit viele Dinge, die John niemals in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Dinge, die John auf immer verwehrt bleiben würden. Vielleicht wäre Victor bereit, ein wenig mehr zu erzählen, auch wenn John sich nicht sicher war, ob er intimere Details tatsächlich verkraften würde.

Als John in die Baker Street einbog, sah er schon von Weitem die Gestalt auf den Stufen vor 221B sitzen. Victor stand auf und hob die Hand zum Gruß. Er trug die Sonnenbrille mit den blauen Gläsern, die sie in Camden gekauft hatten, noch auf der Nase, dazu enge, dunkelblaue Jeans und ein weißes Hemd, das am Kragen offen war und lässig über der Hose hing. Mit der Brille schob er sich die blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und John bemerkte die dunklen Ränder unter den Augen. John war wohl nicht der Einzige, der sich die Nächte um die Ohren schlug. Nur war er sich nicht sicher, ob Victor noch trauerte oder schon wieder feierte.

Ein halbes Lächeln erschien auf Victors Lippen, als hätte er Johns Gedanken gelesen und für lustig befunden. „Hey“, sagte er knapp und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen, was für einen fast schüchternen Eindruck sorgte, der so überhaupt nicht zu Victor passen wollte.

„Hey...“, erwiderte John argwöhnisch und kramte gleichzeitig nach seinen Schlüsseln. „Also? Worum geht’s?“, wollte John wissen und ließ den Schlüsselbund zwischen Finger und Handfläche hin und her gleiten.

„Ich... wollte sehen, wie es dir geht...“

John zog die Lippen kraus und sah zur Seite. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen?“

Victor seufzte freudlos und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. „Ja... ich weiß, was du meinst. Geht mir nicht anders... Hör zu, John, das ist vielleicht eigenartig und ich kann verstehen, wenn du das nicht möchtest, aber... du bist neben mir der Einzige, der Sherlock kannte; der mehr in ihm gesehen hat als den Consulting Detective, das Großmaul und die Nervensäge, die er nun mal war... Es gibt niemanden, mit dem ich über Sherlock reden kann. Niemand außer dir. Und ich weiß nicht...“ Victor biss sich auf die Lippen, die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen verkrampften sich deutlich sichtbar zu Fäusten. „Scheiße...“

Reden... über Sherlock. Das Angebot war gleichzeitig unheimlich verlockend und schrecklich grausam. Einerseits wollte John nichts lieber als alles zu erfahren, was es über Sherlock zu wissen gab. Andererseits war er nicht sicher, ob er es ausgerechnet von Victor, der lange Zeit so etwas wie eine Beziehung mit Sherlock gehabt hatte, hören wollte. Wie viel würde John davon verkraften können, ehe er zusammenbrach?

„Komm erst mal rein“, hörte John sich selbst sagen. Er schloss die schwarze Tür auf und betrat das Gebäude. Zusammen gingen sie die Stufen hinauf in die Küche. Ohne Umschweife griff John nach dem Wasserkocher, befüllte diesen und stellte ihn an.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Mach’s dir gemütlich“, sagte John und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich den säuerlichen Geschmack aus dem Mund zu spülen und sich die Zähne zu putzen. Nachdem er sich auch Gesicht und Hände gewaschen hatte, ging er zurück in die Küche und bereitete Tee zu. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah hinüber ins Wohnzimmer.

„Nimmst du Milch zum Tee?“

Victor stand mit dem Rücken zu John neben Sherlocks Sessel und ließ seine Hand über das schwarze Leder der Lehne gleiten. Der Anblick löste ein seltsames Gefühl in John aus. Es tat weh, die eigene Trauer in dem anderen gespiegelt zu sehen, so unsagbar hilflos zu sein.

John stellte zwei Tassen und die Kanne auf ein Tablett und brachte es ins Wohnzimmer. Er platzierte es gezielt auf den Couchtisch, um nicht in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, Victor erklären zu müssen, dass er nicht in Sherlocks Sessel sitzen sollte. Zwar war John bewusst, dass das alles Schwachsinn war, aber er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, Sherlocks Sitzplatz zu verteidigen. Vielleicht würde auch das leichter werden. Später einmal. Auf dem Sofa sitzend beobachtete John, wie Victor seinen Blick über das vollgestellte Bücherregal schweifen ließ und all die kleinen Dinge aufnahm, die Sherlock zurückgelassen hatte. All die Bücher und den Firlefanz, der sich im Laufe seines Lebens angesammelt hatte.

Victor schnaubte belustigt. „Es ist alles noch da... ich war sicher, dass du die Sachen mittlerweile weggeräumt hättest.“

John schüttelte träge den Kopf. „Nur im Schlafzimmer. Ich habe seine Klamotten nach oben gebracht und seine Unterlagen zusammengepackt, aber wegschmeißen konnte ich nichts. Es fühlt sich falsch an und so... endgültig.“ Der aufmerksame Blick, mit dem Victor ihn beobachtete, war John unangenehm. Ihm war klar, dass er in dieser Angelegenheit konsequenter sein sollte, dass er sich zu sehr quälte und sich von all diesen leblosen Dingen trennen sollte – schließlich würden sie Sherlock nicht zurückbringen. Er griff nach seiner Tasse und trank einen Schluck. Die Wärme tat seinem aufgewühlten Magen gut.

Victor hatte sich wieder abgewendet und inspizierte erneut das Regal, überflog die Buchtitel, zog hier und da ein Buch heraus und las den Text auf der Rückseite. Auf diese Art abgelenkt, bemerkte er den Karton mit den Unterlagen nicht, der zwischen Johns Sessel und dem Kamin stand. Als er darüber stolperte, riss er ihn um. Die Papplaschen öffneten sich und spuckten zahlreiche lose Papiere, Notizbücher und Briefe auf den Boden.

„Oh, verdammt, tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich Victor und schob das Buch, das er in der Hand hielt, zurück ins Regal.

John sprang auf und lief zu ihm hinüber, erkundigte sich, ob er sich verletzt habe. Victor verneinte und hockte sich neben den Karton, um ihn wieder aufzustellen und gemeinsam legten sie die Unterlagen wieder hinein.

„Ach“, überrascht hielt Victor inne. Zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen hielt er einen Umschlag. Gebannt betrachtete er ihn, drehte ihn schließlich herum und zeigte ihn John. Es handelte sich um ein vergilbtes, unbeschriftetes Kuvert, dessen obere Kante säuberlich mit einem Brieföffner geöffnet worden war. In der rechten oberen Ecke war die Silhouette eines fliegenden Vogels mit schwarzer Tinte aufgedruckt. „Der kommt mir bekannt vor.“

„Von dir?“, fragte John etwas irritiert und fuhr fort, Ordnung zu machen.

„Nein... Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ist dass einer der Briefe, wegen denen Sherlock und ich mal Streit hatten...“

Verwundert sah John auf und beobachtete wie Victor ein einfach gefaltetes Blatt Papier aus dem Umschlag zog und aufschlug. „Ja... das ist einer davon.“ Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar, reichte er den Brief an John weiter. Dieser nahm ihn entgegen und las die wenigen Zeilen.

_Mein lieber W,_

_wie oft willst du diesen Frosch noch küssen? Aus ihm wird kein Prinz werden. Nicht einmal ein treuer Heinrich ist soviel Sentimentalität wert._

_SH_

 

+++

 

tbc

 

 


	10. Mittwoch, 12.09.2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups, irgendwie hab ich vergessen, letzte Woche zu posten :D  
> Nun ja, dafür gibt's heute zwei Kapitel!

Unbewusst schloss sich Johns linke Hand immer wieder zur Faust, während er den abblätternden Lack auf der Tür betrachtete. Seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten stand er vor dem Schulgebäude und wagte keinen weiteren Schritt zu gehen. In seiner Rechten hielt er sein Handy, auf dem er die Adresse gespeichert hatte. Er war kaum einen Katzensprung vom Euston Square entfernt und doch schienen zwischen dem geschäftigen Bahnhof und dieser Schule Welten zu liegen.

Durch die in die Tür eingelassene Scheibe konnte er düstere Gänge erkennen. Es war bereits Abend, die Sonne ging unter und die Kinder waren längst zuhause. Vereinzelte Lampen an den Backsteinwänden flackerten auf und warfen orangefarbenes Licht auf den Kies zwischen den Gebäuden. John zuckte alarmiert, als sich knirschende Schritte hinter ihm immer deutlicher vom Lärm der Stadt abhoben.

Er straffte die Schultern, drehte sich um und fasste den Mann, der auf ihn zukam, ins Auge. Noch immer saß diese lauernde Angst in Johns Eingeweiden, die ihn an den Hinterhalt vor ein paar Monaten erinnerte. Der rationale Teil seines Verstandes versuchte ihm zwar einzubläuen, dass es sich dabei um eine Ausnahme gehandelt hatte, jedoch ließ sich die unterschwellige Unruhe davon nur wenig beeindrucken.

Der Mann hatte schwarzes Haar, das ihm strähnig in die Stirn fiel, und einen ebenso schwarzen Bart. Er trug Jeans und ein grünes Hemd mit Button-Down-Kragen. Mit einer Hand hielt er die Schlaufen seiner blauen Sporttasche, die er sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Die andere hob er zu einem freundlichen Gruß.

„Hallo, suchen Sie etwas?“ Die Stimme war dunkel, aber keineswegs unfreundlich.

John schluckte gegen das trockene Gefühl in seiner Kehle an und nickte knapp. „Kickboxen“, sagte er schlicht, während sein flackernder Blick ganz automatisch die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines potentiellen Angriffs kalkulierte.

„Da sind Sie richtig. Die Sporthalle liegt hinter dem Hauptgebäude. Kommen Sie, ich bin auch auf dem Weg dorthin. Mein Name ist Peter.“

John starrte einen Moment länger als nötig auf die ausgestreckte Hand, ergriff sie schließlich und drückte sie kurz, schob sich seine Sporttasche auf die Schulter und folgte dem anderen. „John...“, erwiderte er einsilbig.

„Sind Sie Anfänger?“

„Nicht direkt... allerdings habe ich mich bisher nur wenig mit Kickboxen allein beschäftigt.“

„Sondern?“

Neugierig. John war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefiel oder nicht. Schließlich hatte er nicht vor, seine ganze Lebensgeschichte vor dem Fremden auszubreiten.

„Mixed Martial Arts“, antwortete er kurz angebunden und erhielt nicht mehr als ein anerkennendes Brummen. Vielleicht hatte dieser Peter verstanden, dass John nicht reden wollte. Vielleicht hielt er ihn auch nur für scheu.

Gemeinsam gingen sie über den Schulhof zu einem zweistöckigen Gebäude mit flachem Dach. Im Inneren begrüßte sie der übliche Geruch von Gummi und das Potpourri menschlicher Ausdünstungen.

Peter zeigte nach links. Ein Fenster in der Wand gab den Blick auf das dahinterliegende Büro frei. Ein älterer Mann saß am Schreibtisch und ließ sich ein Schriftstück erklären, welches ihm eine Frau vor das Gesicht hielt. „Dort drüben können Sie sich anmelden. Die Umkleideräume finden Sie in dem Gang rechts daneben. Bis später.“

Ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzudrehen, ging Peter in Richtung der Umkleideräume davon. John ließ einen Augenblick die Halle auf sich wirken. Es handelte sich um eine typische Schulsporthalle. Einige der Wände wiesen in die Holzvertäflung integrierte Türen auf, hinter denen sich vermutlich die Geräte befanden. Auf dem grünlichen Boden waren Volley-, Fuß- und Basketballfelder mit verschiedenen Farben markiert. Zahlreiche schwarze Spuren von Turnschuhen zeigten, dass die Halle in ständiger Benutzung war. An der Decke waren horizontal Basketballkörbe angebracht, die mittels eines Schalters heruntergelassen werden konnten. Eine Reihe niedriger Fenster war knapp unter der Decke installiert und mit Netzen versehen worden, so dass keine Bälle nach draußen gelangen konnten.

Gerade als John zum Büro hinübergehen wollte, sah er, wie zwei Frauen aus der Umkleide kamen. Beide trugen lange schwarze Hosen und enganliegende schwarze Oberteile. Sie unterhielten sich miteinander, während sie einen der Geräteräume öffneten und darin verschwanden.

„Guten Abend, kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte der Alte aus dem Büro, der mit verschränken Armen am Türrahmen lehnte. Sein Tonfall war vertraut, als würden er und John sich schon länger kennen.

„Ähm... hallo. Mein Name ist John Watson. Ich möchte am Probetraining teilnehmen... wenn das geht.“

„Sicher“, sagte der Alte und zuckte müßig mit den Achseln, „zieh dich um und mach einfach mit. Es sind genug Leute da, so dass jeder einen Partner abbekommt. Die Umkleideräume sind dort drüben.“ Er lächelte aufmunternd und ging zurück in das Büro, setzte sich seufzend an den Tisch. John erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass der Alte Schmerzen hatte. Es waren wohl Probleme mit der Hüfte, die wahrscheinlich durch einen Sturz verursacht worden waren.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ging John hinüber zu den Umkleideräumen. Anders als im _Smax_ waren sie hier nach Geschlechtern getrennt. Neben Peter befanden sich drei andere Männer in dem kleinen Raum. Da es sich um eine Schulsportanlage handelte, gab es hier keine Schließschränke. Die Kursteilnehmer verstauten ihre Straßenkleidung in ihren Taschen, die Schuhe unter den Bänken.

John zog sich schweigend um. Nachdem er in seine knielangen Shorts und das Collegeshirt geschlüpft war, sich die Turnschuhe zugebunden und die Tasche auf die Sitzbank hinter der Tür gelegt hatte, ging er zurück in die Halle. Peter warf ihm einen freundlichen Blick zu, ein halbes Lächeln, das John notdürftig erwiderte.

Ohne John bestand die Gruppe aus vier Männern und drei Frauen, die alle in schwarzen Hosen und Oberteilen gekleidet waren. Sie hatten sich in zwei Reihen aufgestellt, die jedoch keiner sichtbaren Ordnung zu folgen schien.

Die Frau, die zuvor mit dem Alten im Büro gestanden hatte, kam dazu. Ihr Outfit unterschied sich von dem der anderen dadurch, dass ihre Ärmel und Hosenbeine mit einem roten Streifen gesäumt waren. Sehnige Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich unter der olivfarbenen Haut ihrer Oberarme ab. Das krause, schwarze Haar hatte sie zu einem Dutt zusammengebunden.

„Hallo Leute, schön euch zu sehen. Wie es aussieht, haben wir heute einen Gast!“ Perlweiße Zähne strahlten John an und ihr auffordernder Blick sprach Bände. Verlegen räusperte sich John.

„Äh... hallo. Ich bin John... tja.“ John fühlte sich lächerlich. Ihm war nicht klar, was er den Leuten sonst noch von sich erzählen sollte. Etwas über seinen Job? Seine Erfahrungen? Das alles ging doch niemanden etwas an. Auf keinen Fall wollte er darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie ihn unter Umständen aus der Zeitung kannten. Also schwieg er.

„Hallo John, mein Name ist Shari.“ Wieso hörten sich diese ganzen Begrüßungsfloskeln so sehr nach Selbsthilfegruppe an? John gelang es nur mit Mühe und Not, nicht genervt die Augen zu verdrehen. „Ich bin eine der Trainerinnen und immer mittwochs, freitags und sonntags hier. Nigel kommt an den anderen Tagen. Wie du vielleicht schon weißt, ist das klassische Kickboxen hier zwar unsere Basis, aber im Fortgeschrittenenkurs kombinieren wir es auch mit anderen Kampftechniken. Deiner Haltung nach zu urteilen, nehme ich an, dass du bereits Kampfsporterfahrung hast?“

Ganz automatisch straffte John die Schultern, als könne er ihre Annahme damit bestätigen. „Richtig... ich habe ursprünglich mit Ringen angefangen, hatte aber auch ein paar Stunden Taekwondo, Karate, ein wenig Judo... hm... Kickboxen habe ich auch ein wenig gemacht, aber ich würde meine Technik gern verbessern.“

„Oh, da haben wir ja ein richtiges Multitalent!“, meinte Shari mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln, das John nur halbherzig erwiderte. Die Trainerin konnte dieses Kompliment kaum ernst meinen, schließlich hatte sie ihn noch nicht kämpfen sehen. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nur, dass er sich unter den vielen fremden Leuten wohl fühlte. Es nervte fürchterlich. „Wo hast du vorher trainiert?“

„Im... hm... das Studio gibt es nicht mehr“, erwiderte John ausweichend. Doch Shari ließ nicht locker. Sie bohrte solange nach, bis John den Namen nannte. Es war geradezu physisch spürbar, wie sich die Atmosphäre im Raum veränderte. Natürlich hätte John beteuern können, dass er mit den schrägen Machenschaften des _Smax’_ nichts zu tun hatte, dass er von dem Drogenhandel nichts gewusst – oder besser noch, dass er sogar dagegen gehandelt hatte.

Aber was sollte das bringen? Zu oft hatte er miterlebt, wie sich Leute schlagartig eine Meinung bildeten und nicht mehr davon abzubringen waren. Schubladen, die mit den wenigen, unfertigen Informationen vollgestopft und fest verriegelt wurden. Lächerlich.

Stattdessen versuchte er, sich so entspannt wie möglich zu geben. Selbstbewusst. Unerschrocken. Peter erklärte sich schließlich dazu bereit, mit ihm zu trainieren. Nach dem Aufwärmen machten sie verschiedene Übungen, die Shari ihnen vorgab. Im Wechsel trainierten sie Tritte und Schläge mit Hilfe von Schlagpolstern. Zwar erhielt John ein paar Tipps hinsichtlich seiner Technik und Haltung, aber einen richtigen Kampf gab es nicht.

John langweilte sich zu Tode.

Im Anschluss an das Training kam Shari erneut auf John zu. Die restlichen Teilnehmer räumten auf und begaben sich in die Umkleidekabinen.

„Und? Hat dir das Training gefallen, John?“

John setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. „Es war... nett.“ _Zu nett_. „Ich habe viel gelernt“, log er und bemühte sich, seine Mundwinkel oben zu behalten. Shari verzog den Mund und hob abschätzig eine Augenbraue.

„Ach, komm schon. Ich hab gesehen, dass du fast eingeschlafen wärst. Das hier ist sicherlich nicht mit diesem _Fight Club_ zu vergleichen, aber zumindest werden hier keine illegalen Geschäfte abgewickelt.“

„Ich hatte damit nichts zu tun“, brummte John verärgert.

„Das wollte ich auch gar nicht behaupten, John. Aber ich habe von Anfang an gedacht, dass dir das hier nicht viel bringen wird. Vielleicht solltest du lieber Nigels Kurs besuchen, er kümmert sich um die Fortgeschrittenen. Du kannst ihm gern sagen, dass ich dich geschickt habe, weil du bei mir unterfordert bist“, sagte Shari und zwinkerte John lächelnd zu, wandte sich ab und ging zu den Umkleiden.

 

*

 

Zurück in der Baker Street stieg John unter die Dusche und machte sich anschließend ein paar Sandwiches. Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und kaute lustlos, ließ seinen Blick über die Einrichtung gleiten. Seit er allein hier wohnte, hatte sich kaum etwas verändert, aber ohne Sherlocks Chaos wirkte die Wohnung geradezu leblos. Keine ominösen Experimente in der Mikrowelle, keine undefinierbaren Körperteile im Tiefkühler.

_Langweilig._

Das Wort hallte dunkel in Johns Gedächtnis wider. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als Sherlocks Stimme zu hören. Selbst wenn es sich nur um sein Jammern handeln sollte, seine Beschwerden darüber, dass es keinen Fall für ihn zu lösen gab, dass sich die Welt – und Mycroft im Speziellen – gegen ihn verschworen hätte. Oder seine ewig langen Monologe über Asche. Das Deduzieren von Talkshow-Gästen.

Seine Nähe.

Seine Haut...

John schluckte schwer. Er stand auf und ließ Leitungswasser in ein Glas laufen, trank, füllte es erneut und trank auch dieses aus. Es war nicht genug. Mit dem leeren Glas ging er ins Wohnzimmer, stellte es auf den Schreibtisch und griff nach der angebrochenen Flasche Whiskey. Er füllte das Glas zur Hälfte mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit, setzte es an seine Lippen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Es brannte wie Feuer in Johns Kehle, ehe der Whiskey sich glühend in seinem Magen ausbreitete und ein warmes Kribbeln durch seine Glieder schickte. Ruhe in die flatterhaften Nerven.

Nach einem weiteren kleinen Schluck stellte er das Glas ab und ließ seinen Blick über den Schreibtisch wandern. Noch immer lag dort der seltsame Brief, über den er vor einigen Tagen zusammen mit Victor gestoßen war. Die wenigen Worte waren mit einer Schreibmaschine geschrieben worden. Offensichtlich ein altes Modell mit Typenhebeln, was an den ungleichmäßigen Rändern der Buchstaben zu erkennen war. Einige der Lettern hatten Kanten oder Einkerbungen, weil die Typen nach jahrelanger Benutzung angekratzt waren und über das Farbband auf das Papier übertragen worden waren.

_Wie oft willst du diesen Frosch noch küssen? Aus ihm wird kein Prinz werden. Nicht einmal ein treuer Heinrich ist soviel Sentimentalität wert._

Missmutig dachte John an das Gespräch mit Victor zurück.

Der Brief hatte einst bei Victor auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen. Er und Sherlock hatten damals zusammen gewohnt. Sherlock war nicht bereit gewesen, zu erklären, was es damit auf sich hatte. Sie hatten gestritten – wieder einmal. Sherlock war dabei, seine Sachen zu packen.

Was sollte diese Anspielung bedeuten? Wer war W.? Sherlocks Weigerung, sich zu erklären, hatte Victor frustriert.

„Wieso gibst ausgerechnet du Beziehungstipps?“

Es war eine schwierige Zeit damals, hatte Victor vage gemeint. Etwas musste kurz vorher vorgefallen sein, aber Victor hatte es nicht näher erläutern wollen. Sherlock hatte sich geweigert, mehr zu dem Brief zu sagen, also war Victor nichts anderes übrig geblieben als seine eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Vielleicht hatte Sherlock jemand anderen gefunden, vielleicht wollte er Victor auch nur eifersüchtig machen. Emotionen provozieren. Emotionen, vor denen er W. gewarnt hatte.

Vielleicht war Victor auch nur so sehr davon betroffen, weil er wieder einmal feststellen musste, dass eine Beziehung mit Sherlock auf Dauer nicht möglich war.

Es war nicht allein Sherlocks Schuld – das wusste Victor. Aber es war einfacher, ihn dafür verantwortlich zu machen.

John leerte das Glas und füllte nach.

Dass die _Beziehung_ zwischen Sherlock und Victor ihre zahlreichen Höhen und Tiefen hatte, war ihm nicht entgangen. Es schmerzte, daran zu denken. Daran, dass Sherlock wahrscheinlich verliebt gewesen war und sich gleichzeitig dagegen gewehrt hatte. Dass Victor, der – zumindest heute – keine Beziehung wollte, immer wieder zu Sherlock zurück _musste_ , weil... er einfach nicht anders konnte. Die Motte zum Licht.

John ließ die letzten Tropfen Whiskey aus der Flasche in das Glas perlen und trank. Ihm war schwindlig. Erschöpft setzte er sich in den Le Corbusier und zog die Beine an, drehte sich zur Seite, so dass er seine Wange an das kühle Leder schmiegen konnte. Es war tröstlich und gleichzeitig schmerzhaft.

_Wieso hat Victor Sherlock gehen lassen?! Wieso hat er sein verdammtes Ego nicht davon abgehalten, Sherlock zu verletzen?!_ , dachte John und knirschte unglücklich mit den Zähnen. Die Vorstellung von diesem jungen Sherlock, der gerade erst dabei war zu lernen, was es hieß, Zuneigung für einen anderen Menschen zu empfinden, nagte an ihm. Was war damals passiert, dass Sherlock sich dazu entschlossen hatte, keine Sentimentalität mehr zuzulassen?

John dachte an Mycroft, der in dieser Hinsicht noch rigoroser zu sein schien, als sein kleiner Bruder es gewesen war. Auch wenn Sherlock es sicherlich nie zugegeben hätte, so war Mycrofts Einfluss auf sein Denken und Handeln sicherlich prägend gewesen. Ob Mycroft dafür verantwortlich war, dass Sherlock Emotionen für etwas Schlechtes gehalten hatte? Für den offensichtlichen Nachteil auf Seiten der Verlierer?

_Ich frage mich, wie seine Eltern sind..._

Mr und Mrs Holmes mussten sehr kühle, sehr distanzierte Eltern gewesen sein. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass ihre beiden Söhne sich zu dem entwickelt hatten, was sie heute waren? Oder gewesen waren...

Johns Inneres zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, verkrampfte sich zu einem festen Knoten. Er spürte, wie es erneut hinter seinen Augenlidern brannte, wie sein Atem stockte. Mühsam stieß er die Luft aus seinen Lungen und stand auf. Er taumelte leicht, als er in die Küche hinüberging und einen der Schränke öffnete, um eine weitere Flasche Whiskey herauszunehmen. Beim Aufdrehen des Verschlusses brach das Siegel unter seinem Griff, kratzte in die Haut seiner Handfläche. Ein Blick ins Wohnzimmer bestätigte, dass er sein Glas dort vergessen hatte. Statt es zu holen oder sich ein neues zu nehmen, brachte er die Flasche zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich damit auf das Sofa fallen.

Er trank einige Schlucke der honigfarbenen Flüssigkeit direkt aus der Flasche, stellte diese auf den Couchtisch und kramte das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. Müde ließ er sich auf die Seite rollen, hob die Beine auf die Sitzfläche und scrollte durch das Menü. In seinem Nachrichteneingang befanden sich noch immer die letzten Mitteilungen, die Sherlock ihm geschickt hatte.

_Etwas Wichtiges... ich liebe dich – SH._

John versuchte ruhig zu atmen, versuchte, die Tränen wegzublinzeln, die ungebeten seinen Blick verschleierten. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen scrollte er zu der letzten Nachricht.

_Moriarty ist auf der Southwark Bridge. Lass Lestrade und sein Team das Theater durchsuchen und komm zu der Brücke! – SH_

Sherlock konnte nicht gewollt haben, dass das alles passiert. Es war undenkbar, dass er John sehen lassen wollte, wie er zusammen mit Moriarty in die Themse fiel. Viel wahrscheinlicher hatte er sich Hilfe erhofft. Hilfe, die John ihm nicht mehr hatte geben können. Weil er Victor das Leben gerettet hatte. Weil er auf dem Weg zur Brücke gestürzt war und wertvolle Sekunden verloren hatte.

Moriarty... dieser elendige Bastard. Die Nachrichten, die er an John geschrieben hatte, um diesen ins Rose Playhouse zu locken, waren ebenfalls noch vorhanden. John brachte es nicht fertig, sie zu löschen. Zu eng waren sie mit den Ereignissen verflochten, die Sherlock aus seinem Leben gerissen hatten.

_Oh, Doktor Watson, das war aber nicht sehr weise von Ihnen. Je länger Sie warten, desto sicherer wird unser Dornröschen in einen ewigen Schlaf fallen!_

John las die letzte Nachricht von Moriarty mehrere Male. Etwas kratzte an seinem Unterbewusstsein, ließ sich jedoch nicht fassen. Etwas, das so offensichtlich vor ihm lag und dennoch... durch den Nebel seiner Trunkenheit nicht greifbar war. Stirnrunzelnd gab John es auf und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf begleitete ihn, bis er einschlief.

Bis die dunklen Gestalten sich über London erhoben und in langen Schritten durch die Themse wateten.

 

+++

 

tbc

 


	11. Montag, 01.10.2012

Es war nicht wie im _Smax_. Die Trainingszeit war vorgegeben. Man konnte nicht kommen und gehen wie man wollte. Man hatte sich an weit mehr Regeln zu halten. Vollkontakt war verboten. Selbst wenn beide Kontrahenten einen _richtigen_ Kampf austragen wollten, wurde es ihnen verweigert.

Nigel achtete streng darauf. Der aufmerksame Trainer leitete die Gruppe der Fortgeschrittenen. Seit Jahren trainierte er Kickboxen und Taekwondo, hatte zahlreiche Auszeichnungen erhalten und war dabei nicht einmal dreißig Jahre alt. Seine Technik war hervorragend. Jeder Schlag, jeder Tritt sauber ausgeführt. Wie aus dem Bilderbuch.

John bezweifelte, dass Nigel je einen richtigen Kampf erlebt hatte. Trotz der dominanten Körperhaltung und der sehnigen Muskeln schien er kaum Kontur zu haben. Als wären seine Ecken und Kanten weichgezeichnet worden. Als würde man einen Kampfsportfilm mit einem realen Duell vergleichen.

Nigel mochte John nicht besonders. Das war John schon nach dem ersten Training klar. Shari hatte ihm vermutlich von Johns Vergangenheit im _Smax_ erzählt. Folglich hatte Nigel seinen ersten Eindruck von John mit den Begriffen _Drogen_ und _gewalttätig_ gekennzeichnet und in einer Schublade in seinem Kopf verschlossen. Ob Nigel seine Meinung früher oder später revidieren würde, lag nicht bei John. Aber ihn interessierte es wenig, ob er von dem Trainer gemocht wurde oder nicht, so lange er für ein paar Stunden die Woche die Illusion alter Zeiten heraufbeschwören konnte. Auch wenn es nur die harmlose Version war.

Tatsächlich hatte John in den ersten zwei Wochen in Nigels Gruppe schon einiges gelernt. Ihm gefiel die Mischung aus Kickboxen und Taekwondo. Zu gern hätte er seine neu erworbenen Fähigkeiten mit seinem Vorwissen verwoben und ausprobiert, aber das würde hier kaum passieren. Stattdessen feilte er an seiner Ausführung und konzentrierte sich bei Partnerübungen auf die nachgiebigen Schlagpolster.

„Wir haben zwei neue Mitglieder.“

John unterbrach seine Schlagkombination am Sandsack und drehte sich um. Neben Nigel standen ein Mann und eine Frau. Den Mann kannte er bereits.

„Peter kommt aus der Anfängergruppe zu uns. Er hat sich in den letzten Monaten sehr gesteigert und möchte jetzt eine neue Herausforderung. Die können wir ihm sicherlich bieten!“, meinte Nigel und jubelte enthusiastisch.

Die anderen stimmten in die freudigen Rufe ein und hießen Peter ebenfalls willkommen. John verdrehte genervt die Augen. Der Teamgeist wollte nach wie vor nicht so recht in ihm entbrennen. Mit Mühe und Not gelang es ihm, ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zwingen, als Peter ihn ansah und John freundlich zunickte.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Frau an Nigels Seite. Sie hatte kurzes, hellblondes Haar und dunkelblaue Augen. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln zog an ihren Mundwinkeln, als ihr Blick über die Anwesenden glitt, als könne sie es nicht erwarten, sich endlich ins Getümmel zu stürzen. Die Hände hatte sie auf dem Rücken verschränkt, während sie ungeduldig auf den nackten Ballen wippte.

„Und das hier ist Mary“, verkündete Nigel und legte seinen Arm um die Schultern der Frau, drückte sie freundschaftlich an sich. „Erzähl uns doch etwas von dir.“

Mary sah zu Nigel auf und lächelte ihn an, wandte sich dann der Gruppe zu. „Ja, sicher. Also... ich bin zwar in London geboren, aber erst vor kurzem wieder hierher gezogen, nachdem ich drei Jahre in Kapstadt gearbeitet habe. Ich bin immer noch erstaunt, wie viel sich in meiner Abwesenheit verändert hat. Taekwondo mache ich schon seit sieben oder acht Jahren und ich wollte so schnell wie möglich das Training wieder aufnehmen, um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen. Tja... wenn ihr sonst noch irgendwas über mich wissen möchtet, fragt einfach.“

Die beiden Neuen integrierten sich schnell in die Gruppe. Es vergingen kaum drei Wochen, da waren sie fester Bestandteil der Leute, die nach dem Training noch etwas zusammen unternahmen. John hatte kein großes Interesse daran. Werktags wollte er nicht ausgehen, da er noch immer ausschließlich in der Frühschicht des St. Bartholomew-Krankenhauses arbeitete und es sich nicht leisten konnte, übernächtigt zu erscheinen. Schließlich wollte er sobald wie möglich seine Vollzeitstelle wieder einnehmen.

Am Wochenende bevorzugte John es ebenfalls, seine Freizeit allein zu verbringen. Gegenüber seiner Therapeutin behauptete er zwar, dass er sich ab und zu mit Leuten aus dem Verein traf, jedoch diente das eher dem Zweck, ein anerkennendes Lächeln zu kassieren und sie bis zur nächsten Sitzung ruhig zu stellen.

Die einzige Ausnahme waren die Textnachrichten, die er und Victor ab und zu austauschten oder der gelegentliche Kaffee, den sie irgendwo trinken gingen. John wusste nicht, warum sie das taten. Vielleicht fühlten sie sich zu einem gewissen Grad einander verpflichtet. John, der seinen vermeintlichen _Patienten_ nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte. Victor, der... sich schuldig fühlte? Vielleicht war es auch nur die Idee einer Verbindung, die sich nach Sherlocks Ableben eingeschlichen hatte. Ein unsichtbares Band, geknüpft aus den Fragmenten ihrer Erinnerungen.

Was auch immer es war, John konnte und wollte es nicht benennen. Aber es war in Ordnung. Er hegte keinen Groll mehr gegen die ehemalige Beziehung zwischen Sherlock und Victor. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. Es gab ohnehin nichts, was er daran ändern konnte. Der Sherlock, den Victor gekannt hatte, wich in vielen Details von dem ab, den John kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass der junge Sherlock ihm genauso viel bedeutet hätte, aber das war ein Gedanke, den zu verfolgen es sich nicht lohnte.

Sie hatten allerdings schon eine Weile nicht mehr über die Vergangenheit gesprochen. Genau genommen vermieden sie es immer häufiger, überhaupt über Sherlock zu sprechen. Obwohl John gern mehr darüber gewusst hätte, wie Sherlock und Victor zueinander gefunden hatten, hielt ihn doch immer wieder etwas davon ab nachzufragen. Als würden die Gedanken an die Frage allein schon reichen, um ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren.

Victor schien das wahrzunehmen und bot daher von sich aus gar nicht erst an, die Geschichte fortzuführen.

Es wurde zunehmend kühler in London. Die meisten Bäume des Regent’s Park warfen bereits ihr gelbes und braunes Blattwerk ab. An einem Samstagabend Anfang November verließ John nach dem Training die Sporthalle, bereit nach Hause zu gehen und sich etwas zu Essen zu machen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich einen Film anschauen und den Abend gemütlich ausklingen lassen.

„John?“

Abrupt blieb er stehen und wandte sich um. Mary kam aus dem Gebäude und ging mit gezielten Schritten auf ihn zu. Einzelne blonde Strähnen hatten sich aus ihren Haarklammern gelöst. Gerötete Wangen und das verschmitzte Grinsen auf ihren Lippen unterstrichen die wilde Energie, die von der Frau ausgingen. Sie hatten bisher zwar kaum drei Worte miteinander gesprochen, jedoch beobachtete John sie ab und zu.

Nigel lobte sie oft für ihren Enthusiasmus, aber John war sich insgeheim sicher, dass Nigel in einem echten Kampf keine Chance gegen Mary hätte. Die wenigen Versuche der Korrektur nahm Mary zwar entgegen, schien sie jedoch eher zu belächeln, wenn Nigel nicht hinsah. Mehr als einmal hatte sie in solchen Situationen zu John hinübergeschielt und grinsend die Augen verdreht, als ob sie ein Geheimnis miteinander teilen würden.

Sie war sympathisch. Vielleicht, dachte John, hätte er sie in anderen Zeit bereits zu einem Date eingeladen. Vielleicht würde er das irgendwann in der Zukunft tun, wenn... wenn er Sherlock... nein. Er würde Sherlock nie vergessen können. Aber der Schmerz würde doch sicherlich irgendwann nachlassen? Platz machen für etwas anderes?

„Kommst du noch mit was trinken? Ich weiß, dass du nicht mit der großen Gruppe gehen möchtest, aber... wir könnten uns ja abseilen und uns ganz in Ruhe etwas unterhalten. Was meinst du?“

_Oh_. Die Sache mit dem Einzelgänger schien Mary nicht gerade abzuschrecken. Verlegen kratzte sich John am Hinterkopf und ließ seinen Blick über den Schulhof huschen. In gewisser Weise schmeichelte ihm die Einladung, aber...

„John! Bereit zum Aufbruch?“

John zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand schwer auf seine Schulter legte und vertraut zudrückte. Irritiert sah er zu dem Mann an seiner Linken auf, der Mary einen abschätzigen Blick zuwarf.

„Hallo“, grüßte Mary und sah zwischen Victor und John hin und her, ein amüsierter Zug auf ihren Lippen.

„Victor... w-was machst du hier?“ John konnte sich nicht erinnern, Victor je die Adresse des Vereins genannt zu haben. Dass er wieder zum Sport ging, hatte er Victor zwar erzählt, aber keinesfalls hatte er den anderen hier haben wollen. Warum John ein Problem damit hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht wollte er nicht, dass Victor diese Seite von ihm kennenlernte, dass er sich in irgendeiner Form einmischte. Und prompt passierte genau das.

„Ich wollte dich überraschen“, erwiderte Victor und zog John näher an sich heran.

Mit einem Stoß gegen Victors Brust wand sich John aus der Umklammerung. „Lass das!“

„Also dann! Wir sehen uns nächste Woche, John“, sagte Mary und winkte den beiden zu, bevor sie sich abwandte und sich der Gruppe anschloss, die soeben die Sporthalle verließ.

Wutschnaubend justierte John den Gurt der Sporttasche auf seiner Schulter, drehte sich in der gleichen Bewegung von Victor weg und ging Richtung Tor. Die Daumen in die Hosentaschen gehakt, folgte Victor ihm und stieß ihn sanft mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Magst du sie?“

„Das geht dich nichts an. Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass ich hier bin?“

Das gewohnt verschmitzte Lächeln zog sich über Victors Lippen, als er antwortete. „Ich war bei dir zu Hause, aber da du nicht da warst und nicht auf meine Nachricht reagiert hast, hab ich die Hudson gefragt, wo du steckst. Sie sagte mir, dass du beim Sport seist. Irgendwo in der Nähe vom Euston Square. Und da es hier nicht allzu viele Kickboxvereine gibt... War vielleicht ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber offensichtlich ein Treffer“, erklärte Victor und zwinkerte verschwörerisch.

„Du hast echt zu viel Zeit mit Sherlock verbracht...“, erwiderte John kopfschüttelnd und lächelte schwach. Viktor zuckte mit den Achseln und fischte eine Packung Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche, nahm eine heraus und steckt sie an.

„Irgendwas zwischen zu viel und zu wenig...“, meinte er und blies den Rauch in den dunklen Himmel. John presste die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen und nickte knapp. Gern hätte er das Gesagte zurückgenommen, aber zumindest schien Victor ihm den Kommentar nicht übel zu nehmen.

„Wie geht’s dir, John?“, fragte Victor und lächelte schmal.

„Es geht irgendwie.“ John zuckte mit den Achseln, nicht sicher, ob er diese Aussage noch irgendwie ausführen konnte, ohne zu lügen.

„Du solltest dich etwas austoben, John. Spaß haben. Loslassen. Ein wenig die Seele baumeln lassen, ohne an all die Dinge zu denken, die in letzter Zeit passiert sind. Einfach mal abschalten“, meinte Victor und zog an seiner Zigarette.

John schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verschwand nicht, wies jedoch keinerlei Fröhlichkeit auf. „Und das stellst du dir so einfach vor?“

„Es _ist_ einfach – wenn du keine großen Erwartungen hast. Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du keine große Lust hast, dich unter die Leute zu mischen, aber gib mir eine Chance, dich aus deiner Lethargie zu reißen, ok? Lass uns was trinken gehen, ein wenig feiern...“

Enerviert verdrehte John die Augen. Was sollte das alles bringen? Im Moment waren Partys das Letzte, woran er dachte und außerdem war er schon ewig nicht mehr auf einer gewesen. Gerade als er Luft holte, um Victor zu sagen, was er von dieser Schnapsidee hielt, bemerkte er die Unruhe in den Gliedern des anderen. Victor vibrierte geradezu vor Nervosität. Seine Augen huschten hin und her, seine Finger bewegten sich ununterbrochen.

_Vielleicht bin heute nicht ich derjenige, der Ablenkung braucht_..., dachte John und nickte langsam, wie um seinen Entschluss zu bestätigen.

„Also gut, Victor... aber ich muss erst nach Hause, duschen und mich umziehen. Ich kann schlecht so um die Häuser ziehen“, sagte John und zupfte an seinem verschwitzten Hemd.

Victor entspannte sich sichtlich. „Wir können zu mir gehen, ich wohne doch ganz in der Nähe. Das spart Zeit.“

„Richtig... ok. Meinetwegen.“ Nicht wirklich überzeugt von dem Vorschlag trottete John neben Victor her. Die Wohnung lag nur eine Querstraße weiter in der Drummond Street, wie John wusste, obwohl er diese auf dem Weg zum Verein immer vermieden hatte. John war nach dem Ausflug auf den Camden Market schon einmal bei Victor gewesen, danach hatten sie sich jedoch ausschließlich draußen oder in der Baker Street getroffen.

„Es nervt, dass es in dieser Schule keine Duschen gibt“, kommentierte John, während er seine Sporttasche neben der Wohnungstür abstellte und aus der Jacke und den Schuhen schlüpfte.

Victor gab lediglich einen bestätigenden Laut von sich und ging in die Küche, um sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. „Das Bad gehört ganz dir. Handtücher liegen im Regal. Bedien’ dich einfach.“

„Ok.“ Ohne länger zu zögern, ging John ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss. Nicht, dass er annahm, Victor würde ihm hinterher kommen, aber er hatte nicht vor, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Er streifte sich die Kleidungsstücke vom Leib, faltete seine Hose und legte sie neben das Waschbecken auf die Ablage. Sein verschwitztes Hemd und das Unterhemd warf er auf den Boden. Nachdem das Wasser warmgelaufen war, stellte er sich unter die Dusche und prüfte die verschiedenen Plastikflaschen, die dort herumstanden.

Victors Seife und Shampoo waren nicht so nobel wie die von Sherlock, aber nichtsdestotrotz in einer höheren Preiskategorie angesiedelt als die Produkte, die John für gewöhnlich verwendete. Die Augen verdrehend wusch sich John rasch und versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen, wie oft Sherlock in dieser Dusche gestanden haben mag. Stattdessen überlegte er, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Es war ein Freundschaftsdienst – nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Sollte er sich geschmeichelt fühlen, weil Victor seine Gesellschaft suchte oder ihn in dieser schwierigen Phase in seiner Nähe haben wollte? War es Johns Aufgaben, ein Auge auf Victor zu werfen, damit dieser keinen Mist baute? John konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Victor es seit Sherlocks Tod vermieden hatte, auszugehen, aber sollte das der Fall sein, dann hatte er unter Umständen tatsächlich... Angst. Schließlich wäre er bei dem vermeintlich letzten Clubbesuch beinahe ums Leben gekommen. Auch wenn das alles ein abgekartetes Spiel gewesen war.

John seufzte und spülte sich den restlichen Schaum von der Haut. Er wollte nicht an jenen Tag denken. Nicht heute. Für ein paar Stunden wollte er so tun, als wäre all das nicht passiert. Oder zumindest, als wäre es nicht _ihm_ passiert. Für ein paar Stunden würde er den Schmerz wegstecken und nicht John Watson sein, sondern jemand, der sich keine Gedanken um Vergangenheit oder Zukunft machte.

Er drehte den Wasserhahn zu, stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Auf der Suche nach einem Kamm oder einer Bürste öffnete er den Spiegelschrank über dem Waschbecken. Darin befand sich Zahnputzzeug, verschiedene Haarpflegeprodukte und Cremes sowie eine rechteckige Schachtel. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen entnahm John sie und las den Namen des Medikaments. Es handelte sich um relativ starke Schlaftabletten. Eineinhalb der zwei Blister waren leer. Seufzend legte John die Schachtel zurück und nahm den Kamm heraus, um sich kurz damit durch die Haare zu fahren.

Widerwillig stieg er zurück in seine Unterhose und Jeans – nicht optimal, aber er wollte sich nicht auch noch Unterwäsche von Victor leihen müssen. Nachdem er das Handtuch aufgehängt hatte, klaubte er Shirt und Hemd vom Boden und verließ das Bad, ging zu seiner Tasche und stopfte die schmutzigen Artikel hinein.

Victor saß auf dem Sofa, den linken Ellbogen auf die Rückenlehne gestützt. Eine Zigarette steckte zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger und rauchte sich selbst. Die Asche an der Spitze krümmte sich bereits unter ihrer eigenen Last. Victors in sich gekehrter Blick fokussierte sich schlagartig, als John auftauchte. Er rette die Asche in den Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch und nahm noch einen Zug, bevor er die Zigarette ausdrückte.

„Ok...“, meinte John, als er auf Victor zuging. „Jetzt brauch ich noch ein Shirt oder so was. Da wirst du mir aushelfen müssen.“ Ihm entging nicht der Blick, der prüfend über seinen nackten Oberkörper wanderte, bevor Victor wortlos auf ein quadratisches Stück Stoff wies, das auf der Armlehne des Sofas lag. John beschloss, den Blick zu ignorieren. Es war wohl unvermeidlich, dass sie mehr oder weniger bewusst Vergleiche zwischen einander zogen, schließlich hatte Sherlock sie beide attraktiv gefunden.

John griff nach dem Hemd und schlüpfte hinein, knöpfte es zu. Der schwarze Stoff schmiegte sich kühl an seine Haut. Er konnte nicht sagen, aus welchem Material es bestand, aber es sah hochwertig aus. Die Ärmel waren etwas zu lang für John, daher krempelte er sie um.

„Wir müssen noch was mit deinen Haaren machen“, meinte Victor und stand auf, um ins Bad zu gehen. Sekunden später kam er wieder, rieb die langen Finger in kreisenden Bewegungen aneinander und streckte sie nach Johns Kopf aus. Nur mühsam gelang es John, nicht allzu zweifelnd dreinzuschauen, während Victor an seinen Haaren zupfte. Zufrieden lächelnd betrachtete Victor sein Werk und ging sich die Hände waschen.

John trank einen großen Schluck von dem Bier, das auf dem Tisch stand, ging dann in den Flur, um sich seine Schuhe anzuziehen. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich meine Tasche bei dir hab“, sagte John und rückte den Kragen seiner Jacke zurecht. Victor nickte nur und schlüpfte in seine Lederjacke. Er war ungewöhnlich still. John seufzte leise und klopfte Victor in dem kläglichen Versuch, ihn aufzuheitern, gegen die Schulter.

„Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?“, wollte John wissen, als sie in der Victoria Line saßen. In der Scheibe gegenüber betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild. Victor hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. John war es nicht gewohnt, sein Haar nach hinten gekämmt zu tragen, aber es gefiel ihm ganz gut. Normalerweise trug er es kürzer, aber den üblichen Friseurbesuch verschob er bereits seit einigen Wochen.

„Soho“, antwortete Victor knapp.

„Das dachte ich mir schon“, erwiderte John mit einem Verdrehen der Augen. Nicht umsonst gab es in Soho zahlreiche Clubs und Kneipen. „Ich wollte es etwas genauer wissen.“

Statt zu antworten, lächelte Victor nur verschwörerisch und ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Fahrgäste schweifen. Es war schon nach elf, die meisten Nachtschwärmer längst an ihren Bestimmungsorten, aber Victor wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass der Club, den er besuchen wollte, das Wort Sperrstunde nicht kannte.

Sie fuhren bis zur Oxford Circus Station und liefen von dort. Nach nur wenigen Metern verließen sie die gut beleuchtete Shoppingstraße und bogen in eine Gasse ein, in der die ersten Kneipen auf sie warteten. Es war kalt. John stopfte die Hände in die Jackentaschen und wünschte, er hätte einen Pullover mitgenommen, aber vermutlich hätte Victor ihm den ohnehin ausgeredet.

Zielstrebig führte Victor ihn durch die verwinkelten Gassen Sohos, vorbei an angetrunkenen Leuten, die von einem Club zum nächsten pilgerten und sich dabei lauthals unterhielten, sangen und krakelten. In einer unscheinbaren Seitenstraße stand ein Mann ganz in schwarz vor einer ebenso schwarzen Tür. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte, als Victor die Hand zum Gruß hob und mit einem Mal verstand John.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“

„Was?!“, fragte Victor und blieb abrupt stehen. Eine Mischung aus Frustration und Unglaube in der Stimme. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen sah er auf John hinab und funkelte ihn an. John wäre wahrscheinlich wütend geworden, hätte er nicht den Schimmer Verunsicherung gesehen, der über das sonst so selbstsichere Gesicht des anderen huschte.

„Warum hier? Was hast du vor?! Gott... Victor, ich...“ John war hin- und hergerissen. Er konnte sich ausmalen, warum Victor ausgerechnet hierher zurückkommen wollte und warum John dabei sein musste. Aber er selbst war nicht annähernd so sicher, ob er bereit war, sich dieser Herausforderung zu stellen.

„John. Das... ist wichtig für mich. Ich will mir meine Freiheit nicht nehmen lassen, nur weil ich es nicht schaffe, diesen Schritt allein zu machen! Und außer dir vertraue ich im Moment niemanden. Also tu mir den Gefallen, ok?“

Einen tiefen Atemzug später nickte John knapp. „Ok...“

Der Türsteher öffnete ihnen den Weg und gemeinsam gingen sie die Stufen hinunter in die purpurne Hölle.

 

+++

 

tbc


	12. Samstag, 17.11.2012

Das hohle _Klang! Klang!_ der metallenen Stufen unter Johns Sohlen war ein Geräusch, welches er mehr spürte als hörte. Es summte bis in seine Waden und wurde nur durch den rhythmischen Beat aus den Lautsprechern, die strategisch im Raum verteilt waren, unterbrochen.

Die Musik infizierte augenblicklich sämtliche Muskeln der Körper, die sich ihr unbescholten näherten; lockte, riss sie schließlich mit sich und hielt sie gefangen. Schon bald gab man einen Teil von sich her, der sogleich zu tanzen begann, ohne dass man sich bewusst dazu entschieden hätte, selbst wenn man noch keinen Schritt getan hatte. Dumpf waberte der Beat durch die Nerven- und Blutbahnen, breitete sich aus, überlagerte den eigenen Puls.

Warme Luft schlug John entgegen, durchsetzt von abertausend Gerüchen, die sich so nur in geschlossenen Räumen sammelten. Unzählbar viele Nuancen, kaum wahrgenommen, schon wieder verdrängt. Zuviel, um sie festhalten und erörtern zu können. Ohne sein Zutun presste John die Zungenspitze gegen die oberen Schneidezähne und den Gaumen, wie um die Aromen über den Geschmackssinn analysieren zu wollen.

Die Menschen drängten sich so dicht auf der Tanzfläche, dass John sie kaum noch wahrnehmen konnte. Es war mehr ein Aufblitzen unzusammenhängender Ausschnitte – hier ein Nacken, dort die Drehung einer Schulter oder ein Hüftschwung. Ein Blick, ein Blick, ein Blick. Beim nächsten Wechsel von _rot-blau-violetten_ Lichtern sah die Welt schon wieder anders aus. Die eben gewonnene Orientierung zerstob im Wimpernschlag.

Die Suche nach dem vertrauten blonden Schopf glich eher der Jagd nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Als er Victor entdeckte, kaum drei Schritte von sich entfernt, wagte John es nicht mehr zu blinzeln. Ohne die Gestalt aus den Augen zu lassen, stieß er mühsam die Luft durch die Nase; stieß die Beklemmung aus seinen Lungen, und packte zu.

Das Leder unter seinen Fingern war noch kühl von der Novemberluft und weich wie Butter. Victor drehte sich zu ihm um, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das an seinem linken Mundwinkel zog, als hätte John ihn daran zu sich gezogen. Der Fisch am Haken. Eine Drehung der Hand, die eine Millisekunde Panik in John auslöste (lass mich nicht stehen!). Worte, die zwischen Mund und Ohr in der Musik ertranken. Finger, die nach seinen griffen, fest. Festhaltend, ziehend. Und plötzlich war John der Fisch am Haken, der sich durch das Meer an Leibern einholen ließ.

Er stolperte ins Freie, strauchelte gegen Victors Schulter, hob die freie Hand zur entschuldigenden Geste. Ihm wurde lediglich ein verständnisvolles Lächeln geschenkt, war es doch zu laut, sich auf anderem Wege zu verständigen. Abseits der Tanzfläche war es ruhiger. Weniger Gedränge, mehr stickige Luft zum Atmen. Victor ließ Johns klamme Finger los und griff sich beidseitig ans Revers, gab der Jacke einen Ruck. Eine Bewegung des Kopfes, ein fragender Blick.

John vollführte ein Kunststück zwischen Schulterzucken und Nicken und erntete ein weiteres Lächeln. Er folgte dem anderen zur Garderobe, die sich – aus welch absurden Gründen auch immer – nicht in der Nähe des Eingangs zum _Deep Purple_ befand, sondern in der Nähe der Bar. John holte sein Handy aus der Jacke und schob es sich in die Hosentasche, bevor er sich den festen Stoff von den Schultern streifte und an Victor weiterreichte.

Während dieser mittels Zeichensprache mit dem jungen Mann hinter dem Tresen kommunizierte und ihm die Jacken reichte, wagte John einen Blick hinüber Richtung Bar. Zwischen dieser und der Garderobe befand sich ein Durchgang in den hinteren Bereich des Clubs. Undeutlich und geheimnisvoll waren nur purpurfarbenen Schemen zu erkennen, während der Rest der Menschen dort hinten von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.

Ein Mann lehnte direkt neben dem Eingang in diese Unwirklichkeit, das rechte Bein angewinkelt und gegen die Wand gestützt, die Arme vor der nackten Brust verschränkt. Lediglich eine Lederweste bedeckte seinen Oberkörper; hautenge Jeans und schwarze Doc Martens komplettierten sein Outfit. Als er Johns unbewusstes Starren bemerkte, lächelte er und fuhr vielsagend mit den Schneidezähnen über seine Unterlippe.

Ein Arm legte sich um Johns Hals, Lippen hingen dicht neben seinem Ohr. Warmer Atem kribbelte über seinen Nacken. „Nicht so offensiv starren, sonst hast du ihn gleich an der Backe“, sagte Victor über die Musik hinweg und doch nicht lauter als ein Flüstern. Im gleichen Atemzug tätschelte er Johns Hintern, um die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu unterstreichen, ließ jedoch gleich wieder von John ab, zwinkerte ihm zu und ging zur Bar. John folgte ihm geflissentlich und wagte es vorläufig nicht mehr, länger als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die Augen eines Fremden zu schauen.

Victor, der den Barkeeper offensichtlich kannte und freundlich begrüßte, wurden zwei Schnapsgläser über den Tresen zugeschoben. „Aufs Haus!“ Die Worte des Barkeepers waren in der Geräuschkulisse kaum zu verstehen.

John nahm den zweiten Schnaps entgegen und bedankte sich mit erhobenen Glas bei dem Mann hinter dem Tresen. Er prostete Victor zu und stürzte die klare Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter, während Victor zwei Finger in die Luft hielt, um weitere Drinks zu bestellen. John griff nach der Flasche Bier, die vor ihn gestellt wurde, und trank einen großen Schluck. Herbes Prickeln auf seiner Zunge, kurz darauf ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen. Der Alkohol beruhigte seine Nerven ein wenig.

Zwar hatte John schon einmal eine Schwulenbar besucht, doch war das damals eher ein Witz gewesen, eine Mutprobe unter angetrunkenen Kumpel. Im Großen und Ganzen war es eine ganz normale Bar gewesen, die einen deutlich höheren Anteil an Männern bewirtet hatte als andere Bars. Aber das hier, das _Deep Purple_ , war ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Eindeutig mehr Club als Bar kamen die Leute mit der offensichtlichen Absicht hierher, jemanden abzuschleppen. Es wurde ungeniert geknutscht und angefasst wohin man auch sah.

Überfordert von dem ganzen Trubel presste John seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen und umklammerte seine Bierflasche mit kondenswassernassen Händen. Die Vorstellung, dass Sherlock hier des Öfteren hergekommen sein soll, war so absurd, dass John nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln konnte.

Ein Mann drängte sich neben John an die Bar und bestellte etwas, das von der ohrenbetäubenden Musik verschluckt wurde. Er drehte sich in Johns Richtung und musterte ihn prüfend, lächelte dabei von einem Ohr zum anderen. Mit seiner drahtigen Gestalt überragte er John. Sein weißes Netzshirt verbarg nicht das Geringste des schmalen Oberkörpers.

„Hi!“

John sah kurz auf, erwiderte das Lächeln gezwungenermaßen und sah wieder weg. Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Bier und suchte einen unbedenklichen Punkt im Raum, an dem er sich visuell festhalten konnte. Keinesfalls wollte er diesem Typen (oder irgendeinem anderen) Hoffnungen machen.

„Du bist süß!“ Der Mann hatte sich zu John hinübergebeugt und die Worte dicht neben seinem Ohr ausgesprochen, dennoch waren sie kaum zu verstehen. John hatte sie jedoch verstanden. Zweifelnd sah er in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes und überlegte, was dieser nach so einem Spruch wohl erwartete. _Süß_ war nun wirklich kein Adjektiv, mit dem John bezeichnet werden wollte...

Genervt rollte er mit den Augen und drehte den Kopf zu Victor. Dieser lehnte mit den Ellbogen auf dem Tresen und beobachtete breit lächelnd die Szene. Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, prustete er los, erbarmte sich schließlich und schlang seinen Arm um Johns Schulter.

„Sorry, der hier ist schon vergeben“, erklärte er und zog John mit sich, das empörte Gesicht des anderen Mannes ignorierend. Kaum waren sie ein Stück von der Bar entfernt, schob John den Arm von seiner Schulter und lachte resignierend. Er folgte Victor zu einer Wand hinter der Tanzfläche, in der sich Alkoven an Alkoven reihte. Im Inneren befand sich jeweils eine Sitzecke mit Tisch. Sie hatten Glück – da gerade eine Nische von einem Pärchen geräumt wurde, schlüpften hinein und setzten sich.

Auf dem Tisch standen mehrere leere Flaschen und Gläser, aber zumindest war die Musik leiser, so dass man sich unterhalten konnte. John setzte sich, wischte sich die Hände an seiner Hose ab und kniff sich in den Nasenrücken.

„Meine Güte, wo bin ich hier bitte gelandet?“, murmelte er, nicht wirklich in der Erwartung einer Antwort.

Neben ihm lachte Victor verhalten und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Tja, das ist das _Deep Purple_ , ein regenbogenfarbener Spielplatz mitten in Soho. Was hattest du erwartet, wo ich dich hinbringe?“

John hob die Hände und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Nicht hierher? Ich meine, nach allem, was...“, er unterbrach sich selbst, als ein junger Mann an ihren Platz kam und den Tisch abräumte, während er gleichzeitig zur Musik mit der Hüfte wippte. Er zwinkerte den beiden zu, bevor er sich Richtung Bar entfernte.

„Ich habe es vorhin schon gesagt... nur wegen dieser ganzen Scheiße mit dem Irren, will ich mir nicht meine Freiheit nehmen lassen. Ich bin gerne hier, kenne viele Leute und...“, nachdenklich leerte Victor seine Flasche, „es ist schon schwierig genug, wieder Vertrauen zu fassen.“

„Verstehe...“

„Ich weiß, dass du das tust“, sagte Victor und lächelte John von der Seite an. Sie verfielen in einträchtiges Schweigen und beobachteten von ihrer Position aus die tanzende Masse, während John den Rest seines Bieres trank.

„Also...“, fing John an und sog auf der Suche nach Worten die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, „heißt das... hm... es geht mich nichts an, klar... aber... hattest du... seitdem...?“

„Was? Affären? Sex?“, half Victor aus und konnte sich das Lachen hinsichtlich Johns Verlegenheit nicht verkneifen. John nickte knapp zur Bestätigung und pulte an dem Etikett der Flasche. „Genauso wenig wie du.“

John stieß ein frustriertes Schnauben aus. Er war nicht sicher, ob Victor darauf hinaus wollte, dass er das letzte Mal Sex mit Sherlock gehabt hatte oder dass es seit Sherlocks Tod generell niemanden mehr gegeben hatte. Sherlock hatte, nachdem er und John zusammengekommen waren, zwar von seinen einstigen Gefühlen für Victor erzählt, aber intimere Details waren dabei nicht zur Sprache gekommen.

„Das letzte Mal war hier“, fügte Victor nach einem Moment der Stille hinzu.

„Ah...“, machte John lediglich und nippte an seinem Bier, doch die Flasche war leer.

„Ich hol uns noch eins“, sagte Victor und stand auf. Sein übereilter Abgang sah ein wenig nach Flucht aus. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen verfolgte John, wie Victor an die Bar ging und bestellte. Während er wartete, wurde er von einem Mann angesprochen, lächelte, umarmte ihn kurz – scheinbar ein Bekannter. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte, ehe Victor die zwei Flaschen entgegennahm und wieder zurückkam.

„Ich werde etwas tanzen. Kommst du mit?“

John zuckte mit den Achseln und rutschte von dem Sitzmöbel. „Ok, meinetwegen, aber erwarte keine Glanzleistung von mir. Ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal getanzt habe!“ Er nahm eine der Flaschen entgegen und leerte sie zur Hälfte, schob die nagenden Zweifel beiseite und folgte Victor auf die Tanzfläche. _Was soll’s_ , sagte sich John, schließlich war er hier, um einen Freund aufzumuntern. Da zählte es kaum, ob er sich lächerlich machte oder nicht. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass er hier Stammgast werden würde...

Nur mühsam gelang es John, sich auf den Rhythmus der Musik einzulassen. Er und Victor tanzten nicht zusammen, blieben jedoch nah beieinander. Jeder für sich bewegten sie sich zu den lockenden Klängen, die bald schon die Führung übernahmen. Fasziniert beobachtete John, wie selbstverständlich Victor in der Musik aufzugehen schien, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan als zu tanzen. Ein wenig versuchte John, die Bewegungen zu imitieren, musste aber bald einsehen, dass er mit der Musik nicht annähernd so im Einklang war wie Victor.

Daher wunderte es John auch nicht, dass Victor bereits nach kurzer Zeit angetanzt wurde. Offensichtlich nahm er das Angebot nur allzu gerne an, zog er den anderen Mann doch augenblicklich näher an sich heran und wiegte sich mit ihm zu der Musik, nur um ihn wenige Sekunden später wieder von sich wegzuschieben. Ein schalkhaftes Lächeln umspielte dabei seine Lippen. Der andere schien sich nicht abhalten zu lassen, ging wieder auf Victor zu und versuchte sich an ihn anzuschmiegen.

Skeptisch hob John eine Augenbraue, als er Victors Blick einfing, aber Victor reagierte nur mit einem kurzen Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. Es war wohl alles in Ordnung. Außerdem war Victor mehr als in der Lage, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern, dachte John und streckte seine Hand nach dem Freund aus, um ihm das Bier aus der Hand zu nehmen. Victor begriff nach kurzem Zögern und reichte die Flasche an John weiter, bevor er sich wieder ungehindert seinem Tanzpartner widmete.

John ging mit den beiden Flaschen an die Bar, leerte die von Victor und orderte eine neue für sich, während er Victor weiterhin beobachtete. Auf diese Art war es besser. Er bevorzugte es, aus der Ferne ein Auge auf ihn zu haben und nicht ganz so sehr auf dem Präsentierteller zu liegen. Augenzwinkernd goss der Barkeeper John einen weiteren Tequila ein. „Das könnte bei Vic länger dauern...“ John verzog den Mund zu einer Art Lächeln und nahm das Glas dankend an.

Die ganze Atmosphäre des Clubs war doch recht überwältigend und ohne groß davon überrascht zu sein, stellte John fest, dass diese Szene nicht sonderlich dem entsprach, was er in seinem Alltag brauchte.

Nach wie vor gab es da diese Stimme in Johns Kopf, die – im Moment ein wenig hysterisch – der festen Überzeugung war, dass er definitiv nicht schwul war. Es macht ihm nicht direkt etwas aus, hier zu sein, aber sich als Teil dieser Gruppierung zu sehen, fiel ihm sehr schwer. Natürlich hatte er Sherlock geliebt – liebte ihn genau genommen immer noch – und auch die Sache mit Greg ging sicherlich auf mehr als reine Sympathie zurück. Aber das hieß nicht, dass es nie wieder eine Frau in seinem Leben geben würde.

_Auch wenn Sex mit einem Mann... fuck._

Er wollte diesen Gedanken nicht in Worte fassen, verursachte er doch ein sehnsüchtiges Kribbeln und Ziehen in seiner Leiste, das er im Moment nicht brauchen konnte. Stattdessen blitzten Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Bilder von Haut auf Haut, von langen Fingern, die über seinen Bauch, sein Becken glitten.

Die Musik in dem überfüllten Raum änderte sich, wurde um ein paar Takte langsamer, eindringlicher. John trank noch etwas, schluckte gegen das Herzflattern in seiner Brust an.

_John._

Dunkles Raunen vibrierte über seine Nervenenden. Heißer Atem, der gegen seinen Nacken schlug. Das Gewicht des anderen Körpers, das ihn in die Laken drückte. Feuchtigkeit und versengende Hitze. Bewegungslos. Wehrlos. Ergeben.

„John?“

Nein. _Fuck._

„Hm?“ John sah auf und lächelte schmal in Victors Gesicht, zwang die unangebrachte Empfindung zurück in die Untiefen seiner Erinnerungen.

„Alles ok?“ Besorgnis zeichnete eine steile Falte zwischen Victors Augenbrauen.

„Sicher. Was soll sein?“, erwiderte John und setzte die Flasche an. Ein einzelner Tropfen kullerte heraus und benetzte seine Lippen. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. „Sorry, ich glaub, das war dein Bier. Warte, ich bestell dir ein Neues.“

Mittlerweile war das _Deep Purple_ nicht mehr ganz so voll, die Tanzfläche überschaubarer. Victor lehnte sich neben John an den Tresen, sein Fuß wippte im Takt der Musik. John realisierte, dass weit mehr Leute hinter der Bar verschwanden als zuvor. Verwundert sah er zwei Männern hinterher, die Hand in Hand in Richtung des dunklen Gangs schlenderten.

„Darkroom“, kommentierte Victor, der Johns Blicke richtig deutete, „und ein paar Separees. Deswegen ist die Garderobe auch hier unten. Viele geben dort ihr ganzes Zeug ab, damit sie sich hinten ungehindert bewegen können.“

„Oh“, brachte John lediglich hervor und verfluchte die Hitze, die ihm ins Gesicht schoss. _Verdammt, ich bin doch kein Teenager mehr_... Außerdem waren Darkrooms nun wirklich nicht auf Schwulenclubs beschränkt. Die Vorstellung, in diesen fast völlig abgedunkelten Raum zu gehen und zu sehen, was passierte... John räusperte sich verhalten. _Nicht mal im Traum_ , schalt er sich selbst und trank mehr von seinem Bier.

Als er Victors verhaltenes Lachen vernahm, wandte er sich ihm zu. „Was ist?“

„Dein Gesicht. Herrlich! Du bist nicht besonders gut darin, deine Gedanken zu verbergen, John“, meinte Victor und lehnte sich John etwas entgegen, so dass nur er die folgenden Worte hören konnte. „Willst du mal reinschauen?“

„Nein“, erwiderte John prompt und presste so fest die Kiefer zusammen, dass es schmerzte. Er fixierte einen Punkt in der Ferne, um sein Gesicht so bewegungslos wie möglich zu halten. Nicht dass Victor auf die Idee kam, in seine Abwehr noch etwas hineinzuinterpretieren, was nicht da war. Nie da sein würde. Bestimmt nicht.

Aber vielleicht... „Du etwa?!“, fragte John plötzlich mit aufkeimender Panik in der Stimme. Victor würde doch wohl hoffentlich nicht erwarten, dass er in diesem Fall mitkäme?!

„Nicht unbedingt, nein. Aber... es ist dort hinten passiert. Dort habe ich diesen Typen _Tiger_ getroffen. In einem der Separees. Irgendwie juckt’s mich in den Fingern, mich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht da ist. Ja, ich weiß, es ist albern...“

„Wo sind die Toiletten?“, fragte John in der wagen Hoffnung, Victors unterschwellige Bitte damit abzuwehren. Überhaupt hierher zu kommen, war schon eine enorme Herausforderung gewesen. Noch tiefer in die Abgründe dieses unberechenbaren Ortes vorzudringen, wäre für einen Abend vielleicht doch zu viel des Guten. Glücklicherweise schien Victor den Wink zu verstehen.

„Dort drüben lang“, sagte er und wies auf einen Gang neben den Separees.

„Kann ich da hingehen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass mich jemand anspringt?“, fragte John und rang mit dem verzweifelten Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen kämpfte.

„Da kannst du dir hier nirgendwo sicher sein!“, erwiderte Victor lachend. „Du kannst dich sicherlich sehr gut selbst verteidigen, aber ich kann dich gern begleiten und dafür sorgen, dass dir niemand zu nahe tritt.“

„Sei nicht albern...“, meinte John und zog die Augenbrauen kraus, doch Victor ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. Wahrscheinlich musste er selbst und das konnte John ihm schlecht verübeln.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Toiletten. John murmelte etwas von „ich kann nicht, wenn du mir dabei zuguckst“ und entschied sich daher, in einer der Kabinen zu pinkeln, während Victor auf die Pissoirs zusteuerte. Kaum hatte John die Tür der Kabine hinter sich geschlossen, stieß er einen frustrierten Laut aus. Die Fliesen und der Boden waren deutlich von eingetrockneten Spermaspuren gezeichnet. Nicht eins, nicht zwei, sondern drei Kondome lagen herum oder schwammen in der Porzellanschüssel.

„Wirst du es überleben?“, hörte er Victor lachend fragen, während dieser sich erleichterte. John gab lediglich einen verzweifelten, jedoch bestätigenden Laut von sich. Er hörte, wie sich die Tür zu den Toiletten öffnete, die Schritte einer weiteren Person, die jedoch nicht weit kam. Victors Reißverschluss, die Spülung, Händewaschen. Die darauffolgende Stille zog kalt in Johns Nacken. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit.

Als er die Kabine verließ, sah er die schmale Gestalt mit den kurzen, schwarzen Haaren, den schmalen Brauen über dunklen Augen und blieb abrupt stehen. Einen Wimpernschlag lang huschte etwas Unbestimmtes über das bleiche Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Er trug ein weites, ärmelloses Shirt aus schwarzem Jersey, das den Blick auf die zahlreichen Tattoos, die seine Armen zierten, freigab. Die Beine steckten in engen Röhrenjeans, die über beiden Knien eingerissen waren.

Angespannt huschte Johns Blick zu Victor, der mit verschränkten Armen neben dem Waschbecken lehnte und den Neuankömmling schweigend fixierte.

„Du hier“, stellte der junge Mann fest und leckte sich über das Piercing in seiner Unterlippe. „Das trifft sich gut, ich...“

John schüttelte die anfängliche Überraschung ab und ging mit festen Schritten auf die beiden zu, stellte sich demonstrativ zwischen sie an das Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände. Durch den Spiegel beobachtete er die beiden Männer kritisch.

„Ah, wieder mit Bodyguard unterwegs...“

„Er ist nicht mein Bodyguard.“

„Liebhaber?“, fragte Nozzer lieblich und lächelte. Dann wandte er sich John zu und streckte ihm auffordernd die Hand entgegen. „Hi, mein Name ist Nick.“

John sah zwischen dem jungen Mann und der dargebotenen Hand hin und her, runzelte die Stirn und seufzte. „Lass uns gehen“, murmelte John in Victors Richtung, nachdem er sich die Hände abgetrocknet hatte. Er ging voraus zur Tür, öffnete diese und wartete, bis Victor ihm folgte. Als sie an der Bar ankamen, hatte Nick aufgeholt und stellte sich Victor in den Weg.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Jetzt.“

Victor starrte den jungen Mann an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Noch immer irritierte es John zutiefst, dass dieser Nick James Moriarty so unglaublich ähnlich sah. Am Liebsten hätte er Victor am Kragen gepackt und ihn gefragt, ob er das denn nicht sehen könne. Aber was sollte das bringen? Victor war Moriarty vermutlich nie begegnet und würde das grässliche Gefühl, das sein Anblick in John auslöste, kaum verstehen.

Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass sich John gleichzeitig schuldig fühlte, da er für den Tod Morans, mit dem Nick eine Affäre gehabt hatte, verantwortlich war. Und diesen Verlust konnte John nur allzu gut nachempfinden.

„Du musst das nicht tun“, sagte John leise an Victor gewandt.

Victor nickte, um zu verstehen zu geben, dass er sich dessen bewusst war. Er legte seine Hand auf Johns Schulter und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Kannst du hier warten? Ich rede kurz mit ihm und dann... können wir gehen.“

John biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Unruhe brodelte in seinem Magen, wollte er die beiden doch nicht außerhalb seiner Reichweite haben. Zu groß erschien ihm das Risiko, dass Nick von dem Schusswechsel erfuhr und dass er oder Victor daraufhin in noch größere Schwierigkeiten geraten würden.

_Victor ist nicht dumm... Nach allem was passiert ist, wird er sich hüten, etwas Falsches zu sagen..._

John nickte zwar, konnte die Missbilligung jedoch nicht vollkommen aus seinem Gesicht verbannen. Er setzte sich an die Bar und verfolgte aufmerksam, wie Victor und Nick in Richtung der Alkoven gingen, um miteinander zu reden.

 

+++

 

tbc

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musikalische Begleitung zu diesem Kapitel:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiojdDs8wwk
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAN6UZHpaNc
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxbZQS2FQSo


	13. Sonntag, 18.11.2012

Aus fünf Minuten wurden zehn. Aus zehn einen halbe Stunde. Und aus zwei Flaschen Bier wurden drei und ebenso viele Tequila. Er verlor den Überblick. Mittlerweile gelang es John, seinen Blick nicht mehr starr auf Victor und Nick zu richten, die in einem Alkoven im _Deep Purple_ dicht beieinandersaßen und sich unterhielten.

Was die beiden so lange zu besprechen hatten, konnte John nur raten. Sie schienen nicht zu streiten, auch wenn Nick zwischenzeitlich wild gestikuliert hatte, aber Victor blieb die ganze Dauer über äußerlich sehr ruhig. Nicht einmal war sein Blick zu John gewandert, um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser noch da war. _Hervorragend_ , dachte John mürrisch, _damit bin ich wohl offiziell nicht mehr von Nutzen!_

Er beschloss, aufzustehen und zu gehen, doch als er sich von dem Barhocker gleiten ließ, überkam ihn ein Schwindelgefühl. Schwerfällig stützte er sich auf dem Tresen ab und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel, um sich auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren und sein Gleichgewicht zu finden. Er hatte definitiv zu viel getrunken.

„Willst du schon gehen?“, fragte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihm. „Dabei habe ich dich doch gerade erst gefunden.“

_Nicht schon wieder_ , dachte John und schnellte herum, um dem x-ten Mann in dieser Nacht eine Abfuhr zu erteilen. Jedoch fanden weder sein Kopf noch seine Knie die Aktion sonderlich erbaulich und verweigerten prompt ihren Dienst. Bevor John unglücklich zwischen den Barhockern zu Boden stürzen konnte, griff der Fremde nach ihm und stützte ihn.

„Wow, ich dachte nicht, dass ich solch einen Effekt auf dich haben würde.“

John starrte. Er wusste, dass es unhöflich war, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er spürte regelrecht, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und sein Herz den Dienst verweigerte.

„Sh...“ Weiter kam John nicht. Wie von selbst katapultierte sich sein Körper in die Arme des anderen, umwickelte seinen Hals mit eisernem Griff und zog ihn fest an sich. „Oh, Gott...“

„Wow, hey... alles ok? Du hast ein bisschen viel getrunken, oder?“ Die tiefe Stimme jagte eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über Johns Rücken, löste einen geradezu erschütternden Schauer aus, der seinen ganzen Körper durchzog. Nur unter Aufbringung all seiner Kräfte gelang es John, sich aus der Halsbeuge des Mannes zu befreien und genug Raum zwischen sie zu bringen, um ihn anzusehen.

Verschwommen nahm John die dunklen Haare, die blasse Haut und die dazu im Kontrast stehenden hellen Augen wahr. Er blinzelte wütend und wischte sich über das Gesicht, versuchte sich zu fokussieren.

„Es kommt mir fast so vor, als hättest du den ganzen Abend nur auf mich gewartet.“

Ein aufblitzendes Lächeln. Den ganzen Abend... den ganzen Abend?! Seit Monaten, du Idiot. John lachte verstört, krallte sich über der Brust in das weiße Hemd des anderen. Herzschlag unter seinen Knöcheln. Finger, die sich an seine Wange legten und sanft darüber fuhren. Zittrig strömte Luft aus Johns Lungen, dann streckte er sich, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Küsste ihn. Endlich. Endlich.

Oh, Gott. Nein.

Nein.

Es war falsch. Richtig. Und doch so falsch. Sein Herz zog sich unter Krämpfen zusammen, ließ ihn beinahe ersticken an den Küssen, die so enthusiastisch erwidert wurden. Weich und warm und feucht. Arme um Hals und Taille, Hände im Nacken, auf dem Kreuz. Nähe.

Nein. Es war nicht richtig.

_Es ist, was es ist, was es ist, was es ist. Was ist es?!_

John keuchte auf, als er hart gegen eine Wand stieß und ihm das letzte bisschen Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Hungrig sog er den Atem des anderen ein, biss sich fest an dessen Lippen, krallte sich in Schultern und dunkle Locken.

_Fuck!_

„Fuck, du bist so heiß“, keuchte es an seinem Hals. Süßer Schmerz, dort, wo Blutgefäße unter dünner Haut platzten. Große, warme Hände unter dem geliehenen schwarzen Hemd, auf seinem nackten Bauch, in der schweißnassen Kuhle seines Rückgrats. Eine Hand, die über den festen Stoff der Jeans stolpert und seinen Hintern umfasste, ihn enger an den anderen Körper zog.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

In seinem Kopf dröhnte, pochte, hämmerte es. Der Lärm erinnerte ihn an die kleine Harry, die lautstark gegen seine Tür schlug und Vergeltung für ein zerbrochenes Spielzeug forderte. Auf Leben und Tod. Was für ein seltsamer Gedanke.

Nein. Ja. Oh, Gott...

„Hey! Lass deine dreckigen Finger...“

 

*

 

Purpur.

Schemen schälten sich aus der Dunkelheit, sparsam beleuchtet von violettem Licht. Kaum genug, um einen ganzen Menschen darin auszumachen. Ein Mosaik aus runden und eckigen Formen. Kiefer, Schlüsselbein, Bizeps. Nackte Haut.

Langsam und bedächtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, eckte immer wieder an fremde Körper. Neugierige Blicke, vorwitzige Finger, die wie Feuerzungen über ihn strichen, reizten, dürsteten.

Der Herzschlag in seiner Kehle im Einklang mit der Musik. Wärme an seinem Rücken. Hände auf seiner Taille.

„Da bist du.“ Lippen an seiner Ohrmuschel. Ein Zungenspitze, die neckend darüberfuhr, eine Gänsehaut nach sich ziehend. „Ich habe schon den ganzen Abend auf dich gewartet.“

Ein Arm griff um ihn herum, schob seinen Kopf zur Seite, so dass der Mann hinter ihm die Lippen auf seinen Mund pressen konnte. Flammen, die prickelnd über seine Nervenbahnen leckten. Um sich herum nahm er anderen Gestalten wahr, die sich im Dreivierteldunkel suchend aneinanderschmiegten, seufzten, im Liebesspiel schwankten.

Ungeniert drängte er sich gegen den anderen, machte seine Intention deutlich. Er gab einen wohligen Laut von sich, als eifrige Hände sich zwischen Haut und Hose zwängten, den Stoff von seinen Hüften schoben. Hart und heiß lehnte der andere an ihm, umschlang ihn, schob sich unnachgiebig in ihn.

Wie unter Stromstößen zuckte er, riss den Mund zu einem tonlosen Schrei auf, wand sich lustvoll zwischen den Armen, die ihn an Ort und Stelle hielten, und der Wand. Links und rechts das Stöhnen aus fremden Mündern, eindeutige Geräusche klatschender Haut auf Haut. Das alles ein einziger Taumel. Puls im Gleichklang.

Der Sturm in seinem Inneren erreichte seinen Gipfel, ließ ihn zittern und erschauern. Er krallte sich in die Arme des anderen, gab sich dem Rausch hin. Atemlos. Taktlos.

Zähne senkten sich in seinen Nacken, befeuerten die verzweifelten Laute, die sich aus seiner Kehle kämpften, als er kam.

 

*

 

Ein Ruck ging durch John, als er erwachte. Instinktiv griff er in seinen Nacken, das Gefühl des Bisses noch immer unter der Oberfläche des sich langsam auflösenden Traumes. Er spürte lediglich verspannte Muskeln unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Nur langsam gelang es ihm, die verschiedenen Signale seines Körpers zu sortieren.

Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch. Ein dumpfes Pochen füllte ihn vollständig aus, wummerte gegen seinen Schädel, als wolle die angeschwollene Masse seines Gehirns aus der viel zu engen Hülle herausbrechen.

Irritierender war die Erektion, die kaum vom Stoff seiner Unterhose in Zaum gehalten wurde. Im Takt seines Pulses jagte sein Herz Wellen der Erregung in seinen Schritt und ein dröhnendes Pochen in seinen Kopf.

Er lag auf der Seite, hatte die Beine angezogen, die Arme schlaff um sich geschlungen. Eine Decke lag über ihm. Sie roch unangenehm nach Zigarettenrauch. Schlimmer noch war der abgestandene Geschmack in seinem Mund.

Johns Augen brannten unter den geschlossenen Lidern, fühlten sind wund und überstrapaziert an. Widerwillig öffnete er sie einen Spalt, was das Brennen nur verschlimmerte. Seufzend rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augenwinkeln und kniff sich in den Nasenrücken.

Nachdem er ein paar Mal geblinzelt hatte, gelang es ihm, seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Er befand sich in Victors Wohnzimmer. Die Bierflasche mit dem letzten Rest Flüssigkeit stand noch auf dem Tisch, daneben der volle Aschenbecher und ein Handy. Seine Jeans hingen über der Rückenlehne des Sofas, das schwarze Hemd darüber. John konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, sich ausgezogen zu haben, geschweige denn hierher gekommen zu sein.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, streckte in der gleichen Bewegung ausgiebig seine Beine und fuhr mit der Hand beiläufig über seinen Schritt. Die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne saugend versuchte er, sich die Bilder aus seinem Traum ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die eine solch betörende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt hatten. Bei der Erinnerung an den Darkroom schoss ihm Hitze in die Wangen. Gequält stöhnend verschränkte er die Arme vor dem Gesicht, verbarg sich in der so entstandenen Dunkelheit.

Als die Tür zu Victors anliegendem Schlafzimmer geöffnet wurde, drehte er sich wieder auf die Seite, um die Ausbeulung der Decke zu kaschieren.

„Guten Morgen“, flötete es ihm fröhlich entgegen. Johns Atem stockte. Schneller als gut für ihn war, brachte sich John in eine sitzende Position und wickelte schützend die Decke um seine Schultern. Sprachlos starrte er den jungen Mann an.

„Offensichtlich hast du die Nacht überstanden. Wie... erfreulich.“ Hohn troff aus Nicks Stimme. Er trug nicht mehr als ein paar enganliegende, schwarze Shorts. Die zahlreichen Bilder, die Brust, Arme und den Rücken wie eine Leinwand zeichneten, waren deutlich sichtbar. Allerdings verbargen sie nicht die bläulich-roten Ovale auf dem rechten Rippenbogen und dem Bauch, wo ein übereifriger Mund seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

John verfolgte, wie Nick in Richtung des Badezimmers verschwand, bevor sein Blick wieder auf die Tür fiel. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte er, ob er etwas aus dem Inneren des Raumes hören konnte, doch das Rauschen der Dusche überlagerte eventuelle Geräusche.

Eine Mischung aus Sorge und Verachtung schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Victor hatte Nick also mit nach Hause genommen. Ausgerechnet Nick, der mit Moran in Verbindung gestanden hatte. Ausgerechnet Nick, der James Moriarty zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah.

Der Gedanke, dass er Victor etwas angetan haben könnte; dass dieser womöglich tot in seinem Bett lag... Absurd. John schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte gequält auf, als der Schmerz mit einem Mal heftiger gegen seine Schläfen trommelte. Mit all der Konzentration, die er aufbringen konnte, fixierte John angespannt die Tür. Als habe er ihn gehört, kam Victor heraus.

Das hellblonde Haar war zerzaust und stand widerborstig in alle Richtungen ab. Er trug lediglich schwarze Jogginghosen. Barfuß ging er an dem Sofa vorbei, ohne John auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dieser sah dem Freund nach und presste die Lippen zusammen, als er die roten Kratzspuren auf dem Rücken bemerkte. Drei rote Streifen, die sich über Victors Schulterblatt zogen.

_Die Enthaltsamkeit hat wohl ihr Ende gefunden_ , dachte John grimmig. Er hörte wie Victor in der Küche hantierte, den Wasserkocher befüllte und anstellte. Das Klappern von Besteck, das Geräusch von sich öffnenden und wieder schließenden Schubladen. Das Zischen einer Wasserflasche, die geöffnet wurde, und das Gluckern eines sich füllenden Glases.

Sekunden später kam er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und hielt John ein großes Glas Wasser und einen Blister entgegen. „Tee oder Kaffee?“

„Tee“, krächzte John, die Stimme rau vom Schlaf und der vergangenen Nacht, „...bitte.“ Er räusperte sich und drückte zwei der Schmerztabletten in seine Hand, spülte sie hinunter und leerte das Glas schließlich ganz. Victor lehnte sich vor und griff nach dem Blister, entriss ihn John praktisch und ging zurück in die Küche. John schluckte schwer. Offensichtlich war Victor verärgert.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Victor mit zwei Tassen zurück, stellte sie auf den Tisch, ging wieder in die Küche und holte eine weitere Tasse sowie die angebrochene Flasche Wasser. Er setzte sich neben John auf das Sofa und schnaubte. „Du hast dich ganz schön abgeschossen gestern.“

John zögerte, nickte schließlich. „Viel gegessen hatte ich auch nicht... dann das Training...“

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Ausgang des Abends?“ Als John den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr Victor fort. „Irgend so ein Arschloch fand es wohl amüsant, dass du oben nicht mehr von unten unterscheiden konntest und wurde nicht müde, dir seine Zunge in den Hals zu stecken. Du wärst wohl mit ihm nach hinten gegangen, hätte ich mich nicht eingemischt.“

John hielt den Atem an und starrte auf das leere Glas in seinen Händen. Zittrig sog er Luft in seine Lungen und biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange.

„Nick hat mir geholfen, dich herzubringen.“

Widerwille kämpfte sich in John hoch. „Und zum Dank hast du ihn... auch hier schlafen lassen.“ Er hatte etwas anderes sagen wollen, aber die entschärfte Version würde ihn vielleicht davor bewahren, dass Victor ihm einen Schlag auf die Nase verpasste. In seinem Zustand würde John sich kaum wehren können.

Victors Blick traf John und etwas Unheilvolles lag darin. „Du wolltest nicht weg. Dieser Typ... ich weiß nicht, ob man dir was in die zahlreichen Drinks gemixt hat oder was, aber du warst der festen Überzeugung, dass er Sherlock sei.“

„Fuck...“, keuchte John und fuhr sich mit Mittelfinger und Daumen über die schmerzenden Augen.

„Ich habe eingegriffen, bevor er dich in den Darkroom schleppen konnte.“

Mühsam versuchte John, das Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken. Bilder blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Bilder des Darkrooms, von diversen Personen, die um ihn herum gewesen waren und ihn angefasst hatten. Teils vorsichtiges Tasten, teils aggressives Verlangen. Schließlich die Hände des Mannes, den er für Sherlock gehalten hatte.

Er wusste, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war und dennoch war der Übergang von der Realität zu eben jenem Hirngespinst so fließend, dass es ihm schwer fiel zu sagen, wo das eine endete und das andere begann. Noch erschreckender war, dass er noch immer das gehässige Kratzen in seinem Kopf spüren konnte – die Intention, wirklich mit dem Fremden mitzugehen. Der Wunsch, alles andere für eine unbestimmte Zeitspanne zu vergessen.

„Das warst nicht du, John. Sonst bist du immer so... kontrolliert und gefasst. Was du willst, ist eine Beziehung und nicht anonymer Sex in irgendeinem Club.“

„Woher willst du wissen, was ich will...“, murmelte John und zog die Decke enger um seine Schultern, den prüfenden Blick Victors ignorierend.

„Die Kleine aus deinem Verein ist vielleicht eher was für dich. Sie schien zumindest sehr an dir interessiert zu sein. Tut mir leid, dass ich dazwischen gegangen bin...“

Johns Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten in dem weichen Stoff der Decke. Tatsächlich hatte Victor ihn in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden mehrmals vor ungewollten Begegnungen bewahrt; hatte Weitsicht gezeigt, wo Johns Verstand ausgesetzt hatte. War das nicht die Aufgabe von Freunden? Aufeinander aufzupassen?

Und John? Er hatte Victor mit Nick allein gelassen; war kurz davor gewesen, den Club zu verlassen, wäre er physisch noch dazu in der Lage gewesen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er in diesem Fall nicht zurückgeblickt hätte. Stattdessen hatte sich Victor ein weiteres Mal um ihn kümmern müssen, indem er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass John einen sicheren Schlafplatz hatte und seinen Rausch ausschlafen konnte.

_Ich bin echt zu nichts zu gebrauchen_...

„Wie... ist das Gespräch mit Noz... mit Nick gelaufen?“

Victor stieß die Luft aus seinen Lungen, als müsse er Zeit gewinnen, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. Nachdem er einen Schluck Tee getrunken und die Tasse wieder abgestellt hatte, wendete er sich John zu. Ein unwirkliches Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln.

„Er hat mir gestanden, dass Tiger ihn beauftragt hat, mich zu ködern.“

Johns Blut gefror bei diesen Worten. „Wie – um alles in der Welt – kannst du diesen Kerl noch in deine Wohnung und in dein verdammtes Bett lassen?!“

In diesem Moment kam Nick aus dem Bad, ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt und schlenderte ins Wohnzimmer. Als er den aufgewühlten John sah, hielt er inne. Doch nur Augenblicke später stand John vor Nick und packte ihn am Hals, presste ihn gegen die nächste Wand.

„Du mieser Scheißkerl! Du steckst also doch mit Moriarty unter einer Decke!“

Angst flackerte in den weit aufgerissenen Augen des jungen Mannes auf, wich jedoch von einem Moment zum anderen einer derart abstrusen Gleichgültigkeit, dass John der Atem stockte.

„John! Lass ihn!“, rief Victor und legte beide Hände auf Johns Schulter, ohne ihn jedoch von dem anderen wegzuziehen. „Es war nicht seine Schuld. Nicht wirklich...“

„Aber...“

„Lass es dir erklären...“, bat Victor und ließ von ihm ab. John wartete, bis Nick an ihm vorbeigegangen war und folgte den beiden widerwillig zurück zum Sofa, ohne Nick dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Erst als er sich gesetzt hatte, spürte er seinen rasenden Herzschlag und das Pochen in seinem Kopf, das zuvor von einem Schub Adrenalin unterdrückt worden war.

Es dauerte die Länge einer Zigarette und den Rest seines Tees, bevor Victor wieder zu sprechen begann. Nick, der sich auf den Sessel schräg neben dem Sofa gesetzt hatte, wirkte wie versteinert. Mit den Händen auf den nackten Knien und dem leeren Blick schien es fast so, als hätte er sich mental in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Einzig den hektischen Herzschlag konnte man über das Vibrieren seiner schmalen Brust ausmachen, wenn man ganz genau hinschaute.

„Nick hat für Tiger gearbeitet. Kundenakquise. Er hat Leute angesprochen und dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihren Stoff bei Tiger kaufen und nicht bei irgendwelchen anderen Dealern. Außerdem lief etwas zwischen den beiden, wie du schon weißt. Das... ist etwas komplexer...“, sagte Victor und warf einen fragenden Blick zu Nick, der sich jedoch nach wie vor nicht rührte. Victor nahm dies zum Anlass, nicht weiter auf das Thema einzugehen.

„Jedenfalls hatte Nick mit der Abwicklung der Geschäfte nichts weiter zu tun. Er war lediglich das Bindeglied zwischen den Kunden und Tiger. Bis zu jenem Tag, als Tiger ihm auftrug, einen bestimmten Kunden an Land zu ziehen und zu ihm zu bringen. Mich. Ihm wurde nicht erklärt warum und...“, Victor schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, „und aufgrund der Situation, in der sich die beiden befanden, ist er davon ausgegangen, dass ich in eines ihrer... _Spiele_ integriert werden sollte.“

„Spie... _oh_.“ John schalt sich selbst für sein vorschnelles Mundwerk. Die Erkenntnis, dass Nick sich wohl in einer... nun... _offenen_ Beziehung mit Moran befunden hatte, war ihm einen Moment zu spät gekommen. Und Victor hatte sich die Chance, daran teilzuhaben, offensichtlich nicht entgehen lassen. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen sah John zu Victor hinüber, studierte nachdenklich sein Profil.

_Sonderlich viel Zurückhaltung scheint er wirklich nicht zu kennen._

„Von Tigers Tod hat er erst zwei Tage später aus der Zeitung erfahren...“ Victor begegnete Johns Blick und sah ihn eindringlich an, wie um ihm erneut zu versichern, dass er John nicht verraten hatte und dies auch in Zukunft nicht tun würde.

„Verstehe...“, und an Nick gewandt, „es... tut mir leid. Das alles. Ich habe... habe wohl überreagiert“, sagte John leise.

„Danke“, murmelte Nick schlicht. Er stand auf und ging in Victors Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen verfolgte John, wie sich Victor und Nick kurze Zeit später flüsternd voneinander verabschiedeten, wie Victor ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel drückte und sanft durch das kurze, schwarze Haar strich. Nick verabschiedete sich von John mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung und verließ schließlich die Wohnung.

Erschöpft seufzend ließ sich Victor erneut auf das Sofa fallen und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf, streckte die Beine und überkreuzte sie an den Knöcheln.

John sah nachdenklich in seine Tasse, in deren Innenseite sich braune Teeflecken absetzten, und leerte das letzte bisschen. Mehr als dass er es sah, spürte er, wie Victor sich ihm zuwandte und ihn ansah. Er stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch, seufzte resignierend.

„Nick also“, meinte John, ohne sich näher zu erklären.

„Nein.“

„Nein?“

„Ich bin nicht mit ihm zusammen“, stellte Victor klar, „wir sind Freunde. Oder zumindest so etwas in der Art.“

„Freundschaft und Liebe liegen nah beieinander...“, wisperte John gedankenversunken, den Blick irgendwo zwischen seinen Händen und dem Tisch, verloren im Nichts.

 

+++

 

tbc

 


	14. Samstag, 15.12.2012 (I)

Es klingelte an der Tür zu 221B, kaum dass John das Badezimmer verlassen hatte und in die Küche getreten war. Es war gerade viertel nach neun. Mit einem Ohr hörte er, wie Mrs Hudson aus ihrer Wohnung kam und die Haustür öffnete, wie sie ein paar Worte mit jemandem wechselte und leise lachte. Wahrscheinlich der Postbote, dachte John und goss kochendes Wasser in die Teekanne. Er ging zum sauberen und gut gefüllten Kühlschrank – ein Zustand, an den John sich noch immer nicht gewöhnt hatte – und holte Milch heraus. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn herumfahren.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken“, sagte Greg und verzog die Lippen zu einem reuevollen Lächeln.

John seufzte still in sich hinein. Es waren mittlerweile vier Monate vergangen, seit sie sich gesehen hatten. Zwar hatte John sein Versprechen gehalten und Greg eine Nachricht geschrieben, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er ihm nicht mehr böse war, zu einem Treffen war es jedoch nicht wieder gekommen. Auf Gregs Nachrichten antwortete John für gewöhnlich so einsilbig wie möglich, um dem anderen keinerlei Hoffnung zu machen.

Die Sache zwischen ihnen war vorbei. Ob ihre Freundschaft sich jemals davon erholen würde, konnte John nicht sagen. Vielleicht mit ausreichend Zeit... man sagte doch, dass Zeit alle Wunden heilte. Aber wenn sie sich nie sahen, gab es darauf wohl keine Hoffnung.

„Morgen. Tee?“, fragte John automatisch und war schon dabei, etwas von dem Aufguss in zwei Tassen zu gießen.

Gregs Lächeln gewann etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen. Er nickte knapp und betrat die Küche, nahm dankend die Tasse an.

„Was bringt dich her?“ John versuchte, die Frage so neutral wie möglich zu stellen, Neugier und Unmut in Balance zu halten. Ein Drahtseilakt. Wann war es so schwierig geworden, mit alten Freunden zu reden? Würde sich das je wieder ändern? Oder würde John nichts anderes übrig bleiben als sich neue Freunde zu suchen, neue Bekanntschaften um sich zu sammeln, um nicht in das Leben eines Eremiten abzurutschen?

_Mit Victor kann ich reden... meistens_. Victor war wohl eine Ausnahme. Ein Mensch, der _John-und-Sherlock_ erlebt hatte, genauso wie er nun _John-ohne-Sherlock_ erlebte. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Die meisten Leute, die John zu seinen Bekannten und Freunden zählte, hatten beide Phasen erlebt, aber Victor war der Einzige, der Sherlock so gekannt hatte wie John selbst. Das war eine Gemeinsamkeit, die John mit niemanden sonst teilte.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Textnachrichten sind so... unpersönlich. Schwer einzuschätzen. Vielleicht hatte ich auch ein wenig gehofft, dass wir... ich meine, nachdem wir... nachdem die Grenzen nun klar sind, dachte ich, dass wir vielleicht versuchen sollten, wieder eine freundschaftliche Basis aufzubauen. Es wäre schön, wenn wir etwas trinken gehen könnten, uns unterhalten. Rein freundschaftlich, versteht sich.“

„Hm...“, machte John und beobachtete die Staubpartikel, die im Licht, das durch das Küchenfenster fiel, tanzten. Ganz wurde man sie scheinbar nie los. „Bestimmt... irgendwann mal.“ Einige Augenblicke schwiegen sie, bevor John wieder das Wort ergriff. „Wie läuft die Arbeit im Yard?“

Laut die Luft ausstoßend rieb sich Greg über den Nacken, als wäre ihm das Thema nicht unbedingt das Liebste. John bemerkte, dass die Anspannung in den Schultern des Detective Inspectors wohl nicht allein auf ihr Treffen zurückging, sondern auch auf die Arbeit. Seit Sherlock nicht mehr da war, musste sich diese für Greg weitaus schwieriger gestalten.

„Schleppend“, bestätigte Greg Johns Annahme, „die Akten stapeln sich auf meinem Schreibtisch und die Rate der gelösten Fälle ist stark gesunken. Ich meine, ich habe in den letzten Jahren ja viel von Sherlock gelernt, aber... so zu denken wie er...“, hilflos zuckte Greg mit den Achseln, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf, ohne den Satz zu beenden.

„Mir fehlt es auch... die Arbeit mit euch“, gestand John und trank von seinem Tee, bevor er noch mehr sentimentales Zeug von sich gab.

„Hast du schon eine Vorstellung davon, wann du wieder Vollzeit arbeiten wirst?“

„Meine Therapeutin meinte, ich mache gute Fortschritte. Wenn alles gut geht, werde ich ab Neujahr meine alte Stelle wieder einnehmen dürfen. Die Therapie soll ich jedoch noch eine Weile besuchen“, erklärte John und verzog mürrisch den Mund.

Gerade als Greg zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen wollte, hörten sie Mrs Hudson die Treppen hinaufkommen und mit jemanden reden. „...und nun haben die beiden sich wohl endlich vertragen. Mrs Turner ist außer sich vor Freude. Huhu~“, flötete die alte Dame, die zerknitterte Hand zum Gruß erhoben. Neben ihr trat Victor auf den Treppenabsatz und hielt die Papiertüte einer Sandwichkette in die Luft.

„Morgen“, grüßte er und grinste, als er Gregs perplexes Gesicht sah, „Hunger?“

„Hallo, du bist früh dran“, erwiderte John und stand auf, um eine weitere Tasse aus dem Küchenschrank zu holen. „Möchten Sie auch eine Tasse, Mrs Hudson?“ Ihr Erscheinen in der Wohnung ließ darauf schließen, dass sie sich das Zusammentreffen von Victor und Greg nicht entgehen lassen wollte.

Schmunzelt überlegte John, was für ein verworrenes Bild sie von ihm haben musste. Jedoch fragte Mrs Hudson nie, in welcher Beziehung John zu Victor, der immer wieder einmal in der Baker Street auftauchte, stand. Wie viel sie von der Beziehung zu Greg wusste, war schwer zu sagen, aber John vermutete, dass die Frau sich im Laufe der Zeit etwas zusammengereimt hatte, dass sie an ihre Nachbarin Mrs Turner weitertragen konnte.

„Oh, das wäre entzückend, mein Lieber, aber ich habe noch so viel zu tun... Ich habe gerade ein Blech Kekse im Ofen, von denen ich euch Jungs ein paar bringen werde, ja?“ Vielleicht vermutete sie, dass ihre Anwesenheit einem offenen Gespräch zwischen den Männern im Weg stehen würde. Ihre Intention, die Gäste einige Zeit später zu bewirten, würde man ihr jedoch kaum übel nehmen können. Strategische Planung also. John nickte ihr anerkennend zu.

Er stellte die Teetasse auf den Tisch vor Victor, der sich Greg gegenüber gesetzt hatte, und lehnte sich an den Küchenschrank. Nur allzu deutlich war Greg die Verwunderung über diese Begegnung ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch Victor ließ sich erwartungsgemäß nicht davon irritieren. Gelassen rührte er Milch und Zucker in seinen Tee, griff nach der Tüte und reichte sie an John weiter.

„Das Sandwich ist für dich, das Croissant für mich. Du weißt ja, dass ich gern süß frühstücke“, sagte Victor und zwinkerte verschwörerisch, wandte sich dann an Greg. „Sorry Kumpel, ich wusste nicht, dass noch jemand zum Frühstück erwartet wurde, sonst hätte ich mehr mitgebracht.“

John presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, um nicht laut loszulachen. Gregs entrückter Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu herrlich. Er war drauf und dran, Victor liebevoll an der Schulter zu berühren oder eine Strähne aus der Stirn zu streichen, nur um Gregs Reaktion zu sehen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen.

„Kein... ich meine, i-ich bin spontan vorbeigekommen. Wollte nur mal nach John sehen und...“, brabbelte Greg, griff nach seiner Teetasse und trank hastig einen Schluck. Victor biss in sein Croissant und kaute gemächlich, das verschmitzte Grinsen immer noch auf den Lippen.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass... nach allem... hm...“, murmelte Greg.

„Wir treffen uns ab und zu“, klärte John schließlich auf, „reden über Sherlock und die Dinge, die passiert sind. Wir sind Freunde, nichts weiter.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So sagst du mir also, dass du mich nicht liebst? Ich habe mehr von dir erwartet, Doc!“, seufzte Victor theatralisch und sah anklagend zu John auf.

„Ich könnte noch ganz andere Dinge zu dir sagen, du Schwachkopf!“, konterte John und verpasste Victor einen Stoß gegen die Schulter. Greg, der den Schlagabtausch der beiden Männer beobachtete, grinste still vor sich hin. Es war gut, John nach so langer Zeit mal wieder lachen zu sehen.

Kaum dass Victor den letzten Bissen seines Frühstücks verschlungen hatte, sah er auf die Uhr seines Handys und sprang auf. „Wir sollten langsam los“, meinte er und ging hinüber zur Spüle, um seine Tasse hineinzustellen. John nickte zur Bestätigung und räumte den Tisch ab.

„Wir fahren nach Sussex“, erklärte John an Greg gewandt. „Wir wollen uns die Gegend ansehen, in der Sherlock aufgewachsen ist. Das war die Idee meiner Therapeutin. Statt zu verdrängen, sucht man gezielt Orte auf, die mit der Person zu tun haben, die man verloren hat, und verabschiedet sich. Wir fangen in Sussex an, fahren dann zu der Uni, an der Sherlock studiert hat, sehen uns danach ein paar Orte in London an. Irgend so was...“

„Verstehe“, sagte Greg und stand ebenfalls auf. Er gab John ein Zeichen, ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen. Nahe dem Fenster, so dass Victor sie nicht hören konnte, hielt er inne, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„John... sei vorsichtig, ok? Trevor hat Sherlock mehr als einmal in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Er hatte offensichtlich einen starken Einfluss auf Sherlocks Drogenvergangenheit und wer weiß, worauf sonst noch. Er...“

„Greg“, unterbrach John ihn, „danke, aber... es ist ok. Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen und denke nicht, dass er versuchen wird, mir Drogen anzudrehen. Soweit ich weiß, nimmt er selbst nichts mehr seit der Sache... im Theater. Außerdem... er versteht mich – besser als jeder andere im Moment. Es geht ihm genauso schlecht wie mir und es tut gut, dass wir miteinander reden können.“

Greg musste nicht all die Details der letzten Wochen erfahren – von Nick, dem ganzen Alkohol und dem Besuch im _Deep Purple_. Er würde sich nur in seiner Sorge bestätigt fühlen, statt zu erkennen, dass Victor John davor bewahrt hatte, noch größere Dummheiten zu machen. Victor tat ihm gut. Sich das einzugestehen, war John bereits schwer genug gefallen. Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln nickte er Greg zu, um das Gesagte zu unterstreichen, wandte sich dann ab und ging zurück in die Küche, um aufzuräumen.

 

*

 

Nachdem Greg sich verabschiedet hatte, verließen auch John und Victor die Wohnung. Mit dem Bus fuhren sie zur Victoria Station und von dort mit der Southern Railway in Richtung Sussex. Gepäck hatten sie keines dabei, da sie noch am gleichen Abend nach London zurückkehren wollten. Mit weiteren zwanzig Minuten Zeit vor der Abfahrt beschlossen sie, einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen.

„Hast du dich entschieden?“, fragte Victor, während er an dem Plastikdeckel seines Kaffeebechers kratzte.

„Hm?“

„Ob du sie sehen willst.“

„Ach so...“ Als John vor einigen Tagen von seiner Therapiestunde und Ellas Idee erzählt hatte, hatte Victor wissen wollen, ob ein Besuch bei Mr und Mrs Holmes Teil des Vorhabens wäre. Noch immer war sich John nicht sicher, ob er Sherlocks Eltern begegnen wollte. Dass sie nicht bei der Beerdigung aufgetaucht waren, entzog sich seinem Verständnis. Zwar war Victor dem Medienrummel ebenso ausgewichen, doch war das in Johns Augen etwas anderes als bei den Eltern. Oder nicht?

Sherlock hatte nie viel von seinen Eltern erzählt, so dass sich John aus den wenigen Informationen, die er aus Gesprächen herausgehört hatte, ein eigenes Bild schaffen musste. Zwei gefühlskalte, habichtartige Gestalten, die sich in überteuerte Stoffe hüllten und jeden, der ihnen gegenübertrat, von oben herab musterten. Wenn man sich von Sherlock und Mycroft seziert fühlte, wie musste es dann erst sein, von solchen Menschen unter die Lupe genommen zu werden? Wahrscheinlich, so dachte John, würde er keine fünf Minuten in einem Zimmer mit den beiden überstehen, bevor sein Fluchtinstinkt einsetzte.

Andererseits waren es _Sherlocks_ Eltern. Die zwei Menschen, die ihn gemacht hatten, die für Sherlocks Existenz verantwortlich waren.

„Du hast sie nie getroffen, oder?“, fragte Victor mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Glaub mir, es ist die Sache wert.“

Zweifelnd zog John die Augenbrauen zusammen und trank von seinem Kaffee. „Wir hätten uns aber zumindest ankündigen sollen, oder? Ich meine, vielleicht sind sie gar nicht da. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das zwei vielbeschäftigte Persönlichkeiten sind, die nicht sonderlich davon begeistert wären, wenn plötzlich zwei Freunde ihres verstorbenen Sohnes vor der Tür stünden... gerade nach dem Wirbel, der um seinen To... die ganze Sache veranstaltet worden ist.“

Victor zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln. „Ich habe ihre Nummer nicht und kann sie schlecht anrufen. Allerdings weiß ich, wo sie wohnen – von daher sollten wir es einfach versuchen. Wenn sie nicht da sind oder uns nicht sehen möchten, gehen wir halt wieder. Es gibt auch so genug in Brighton zu sehen.“

„Irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sherlock am Meer aufgewachsen sein soll. Das erscheint mir völlig surreal. Wenn man bedenkt, wie sehr er die Großstadt London geliebt hat, muss er das Leben im ländlichen Sussex gehasst haben“, meinte John, nachdem sie in den Zug gestiegen waren und sich auf ihre Plätze gesetzt hatten.

„Nicht unbedingt. Ich meine, sicherlich war ihm London lieber als alles andere, aber in Sussex war er ohnehin nur in den Ferien. Seine Eltern haben meines Wissens nach selbst in London gelebt und gearbeitet, bevor sie sich nach Sussex zurückgezogen haben. Die Kinder sind direkt in Internate gesteckt worden und waren nur in den Ferien bei den Eltern. Das Haus in London habe ich nie gesehen, aber in Sussex war ich ein, zweimal.“

John gab einen verstehenden Laut von sich und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Er fragte sich, wie dieses Leben für Sherlock gewesen sein muss. Schon als Kind ständig von der Familie getrennt zu sein und kein richtiges Zuhause, keine feste Bezugsperson oder Bindung zu haben, musste Sherlock tief geprägt haben.

Auch wenn es wehtat, solche Geschichten zu hören, wusste Victor zumindest etwas aus Sherlocks Vergangenheit. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich eine gute Idee, zu den Eltern zu fahren und die zahlreichen Lücken zu füllen, die Sherlocks Leben in Johns Kopf noch hatte. Ob es ihm gelingen würde, sich von den Gedanken an Sherlock zu trennen, sobald seine Neugier befriedigt war, bezweifelte John jedoch stark.

„Also gut, lass uns zu ihnen fahren. Wenn sie bereit sind, etwas über Sherlock zu erzählen, dann möchte ich diese Chance nicht verpassen. Für dich wäre es wohl in jedem Fall ein Vorteil, die Orte wiederzusehen, die du zusammen mit Sherlock besucht hast“, sagte John nach einer Weile und zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, das Victor erwiderte.

_Freunde sind füreinander da. Selbst wenn es mir nichts bringen sollte, so bin ich doch nicht allein in meiner Trauer. Auch Victor hat jemanden verloren, der ihm sehr viel bedeutet hat und ich sollte ihn unterstützen_ , dachte John und biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Es fiel ihm noch immer schwer, Victors jahrelange Präsenz in Sherlocks Leben hinzunehmen, ohne ein Gefühl der Reue und Eifersucht zu verspüren.

„Danke“, erwiderte Victor, vermied es jedoch, John dabei anzusehen.

Die Fahrt würde etwa anderthalb Stunden dauern. Zwar hatte sich John ein Taschenbuch zum Lesen mitgenommen, doch könnte er die Fahrt genauso gut dazu nutzen, ein paar zusätzliche Informationen über die gemeinsame Vergangenheit aus Victor herauszukitzeln. Schließlich ging es bei dieser kleinen Reise um die Bewältigung von Vergangenem.

Johns Blick wanderte durch das Zugabteil. Er und Victor saßen sich gegenüber, die beiden Plätze neben ihnen waren frei. Einen Moment lang zögerte John, dann stand er auf und setzte sich neben Victor, der den Vorgang verwundert verfolgte. Den Arm auf die Lehne zwischen den beiden Sitzen stützend lehnte sich John etwas näher zu Victor hinüber, so dass man ihr Gespräch nicht ohne Weiteres von den übrigen Plätzen aus belauschen können würde.

„Also... das letzte Mal hast du mir von eurem ersten Kuss erzählt. Das war... zu Weihnachten, richtig? Bei diesem... Mark?“

„Marcus“, korrigierte Victor und schmunzelte. Scheinbar gefiel es ihm, dass John den Faden wieder aufnahm und mehr erfahren wollte.

„Richtig. Du hast dich von deinem Freund getrennt...“

„Wir waren nicht zusammen.“

John schnaubte belustigt. Wie oft Victor diesen Satz in seiner Beziehungskarriere wohl schon verwendet hatte? „Also gut, du hast dich von diesem Typen distanziert, der dachte, dass ihr ein Paar wärt – zufrieden?“ Victor lachte leise und biss sich in die Unterlippe, enthielt sich jedoch jeglichen Kommentars. „Und dann hast du Sherlock das erste Mal richtig geküsst. Was ist dann passiert?“

„John...“ Etwas in Victors Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Wo eben noch Belustigung geschrieben stand, schien er nun mit sich zu hadern. „Willst du das wirklich hören? Ich meine... was genau willst du hören? Wie wir uns ineinander verliebt haben? Wann wir das erste Mal Sex hatten?“ Aufmerksam huschte sein Blick zwischen Johns Augen hin und her, versuchte zu erörtern, ob John all diese Dinge tatsächlich wissen wollte oder ob vielleicht eine andere Intention hinter all dem steckte.

„Es ist nicht so, als ob ich nicht _wüsste_ , dass all diese Dinge passiert sind, Victor. Ich mache mir da nichts vor, falls du das befürchtest. Und mir ist schmerzhaft bewusst, dass mich das alles genau genommen nichts angeht, aber... wenn du dazu bereit bist, würde ich es trotzdem gern hören. Sherlock kann es mir schlecht erzählen“, erwiderte John leise.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?“

Ein dankbares Lächeln zog an Johns Mundwinkeln. „Wann hast du gemerkt, dass du in ihn verliebt bist?“, fragte er und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Lehne des Sitzes.

„Das hat gedauert. Ich wusste, dass ich mich extrem von ihm angezogen fühlte, aber verliebt sein... Ich habe mich lange gegen dieses Konzept gewehrt, weil mir niemand erklären konnte, was das überhaupt heißen soll. Zu jener Zeit wusste ich nur, dass dieser Junge etwas Besonderes war, und dass er mich so schnell nicht loswerden würde. Es... ist vieles schiefgegangen damals und trotzdem würde ich nichts davon missen wollen.“

 

+++

tbc

 


	15. Dezember 1994, III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> es folgen ein paar Kapitel aus der Vergangenheit von Victor und Sherlock, die mehr über die Beziehung der beiden verraten werden.  
> Mir ist klar, dass die Entwicklung der Story - insbesondere im Hinblick auf den Johnlock-Teil - ziemlich langsam ist. Daher möchte ich mich an dieser Stelle ganz besonders bei den geduldigen Leser bedanken, die immer noch dabei sind, Kudos und Kommentare hinterlasse und mit den Charakteren mitfiebern.  
> Wir sind gar nicht mehr so weit von der "Erlösung" entfernt ;)
> 
> Aber nun weiter im Text...

Victor studierte den Zettel in seiner Hand und schaute auf, um die Daten auf der Anzeigetafel mit seinen Notizen zu vergleichen. Vergeblich versuchte er, die Kakophonie aus Stimmengewirr, ständigen Durchsagen des Bahnhofspersonals, eiligen Schritten und dem scharrenden Geräusch der Gepäckwagenräder auszublenden. Um ihn herum herrschte das reinste Chaos. Hunderte Touristen und Heimkehrer eilten gleichermaßen durch den Londoner Bahnhof King’s Cross, um an Heilig Abend zu ihrem gewünschten Zielort zu kommen. Für gewöhnlich hieß das _nach Hause_. Victor seufzte.

Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er Sherlock verabschiedet. Mit zum Gruß gehobener Hand war er in den Zug gestiegen, hatte sich nicht noch einmal umgedreht. Es war Samstag. Bis Dienstag oder Mittwoch würden sie einander nicht wiedersehen. Sie waren zusammen von der Universität aus nach London gefahren, um in King’s Cross umzusteigen. Sherlock fuhr weiter nach Sussex, Victor nach Manchester. Familienfest. Aber Victors Zug hatte Verspätung. Gut eine Stunde laut Anzeigetafel. Er steckte den Zettel mit der Nummer des Zuges und den ursprünglichen Abfahrtszeiten in seine Jackentasche und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Müdigkeit saß ihm tief in den Knochen, hatte er die letzten Nächte doch kaum geschlafen.

Sherlock hatte er in der vergangenen Woche kaum gesehen, da dieser die meiste Zeit im Labor verbracht hatte, das so kurz vor Weihnachten kaum noch genutzt worden war. Einmal hatte Victor ihn dort getroffen und ihm über die Schulter geschaut, überprüft, ob er Sherlock irgendwie bei seinen Erstsemesteraufgaben helfen konnte. Doch das, was auch immer Sherlock dort getrieben hatte, hatte rein gar nichts mehr mit dem Einführungskurs zu tun gehabt. Beim Überfliegen der Notizen, die Sherlock in seiner spitzen, krakeligen Handschrift verfasst hatte, hatte Victor nur herauslesen können, dass es sich um höhere Chemie handelte.

Nach Sinn und Zweck hatte Victor nicht weiter gefragt. Zu abgelenkt war er von dem konzentrierten Gesicht gewesen, das vom weißen Licht des Mikroskops, über das Sherlock sich gebeugt hatte, erhellt worden war. Die hin und her huschenden Augen illuminiert, silbern glänzend, die schönen Lippen in stiller Zwiesprache mit sich selbst bewegend. Wie gern wäre er einfach zu Sherlock gegangen, hätte ihn an sich gezogen und ihr kleines Experiment vom Abend der studentischen Weihnachtsfeier wiederholt. Aber sie hatten sich seitdem nicht noch einmal geküsst.

Zwischenzeitlich drängten sich Victor sogar Zweifel auf, ob dieser Kuss tatsächlich passiert war oder ob sein Gehirn ihm etwas vorgaukelte. Dass die Sache mit Tom beendet war, stand jedenfalls fest. Abigail hatte sich schon mehrfach bei Victor beklagt, dass Tom ununterbrochen Trübsal blies und sie bei jeder Gelegenheit angiftete. Mittlerweile war sie sehr geübt darin, ihren Mitbewohner einfach auszublenden, war er anders doch kaum zu ertragen.

Um die Zeit bis zur Abfahrt des Zuges sinnvoll zu überbrücken, schulterte Victor seinen Rucksack und schlenderte auf der Suche nach einem Café über den Bahnhof. Er kam an dem Laden einer Coffee-Shop-Kette vorbei, durch dessen Glasfront man von draußen das Menü lesen konnte. Direkt hinter der Scheibe standen einige Tische dicht nebeneinander, so dass die Kunden hinausschauen und einen Blick auf die Informationstafeln des Bahnhofs werfen konnten. Victor stutzte, als ein dort sitzender Mann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, indem er die Hand zum Gruße hob. Ryan Walters lächelte ihn unverbindlich an.

 _Sieh mal einer an_ , dachte Victor und grüßte zurück. Er betrat den Laden, bestellte am Tresen einen Schwarztee und ging zu dem Dozenten hinüber.

„Frohe Weihnachten“, sagte er und deutete fragend auf den leeren Platz neben Walters.

„Danke, Ihnen auch. Bitte, bitte, setzen Sie sich.“

Victor schob seinen Rucksack unter den Tisch und setzte sich neben den Professor auf den gepolsterten Stuhl. Einen Augenblick später wurde ihm sein Tee gebracht. Er bedankte sich, ohne den Blick von dem anderen Mann zu nehmen. Ein seltsamer Zufall, dass sie sich ausgerechnet hier trafen.

„Fahren Sie zu Ihrer Familie?“, fragte Walters, trank etwas von seinem Kaffee und leckte sich mit einer flinken Bewegung den Milchschaum von den Lippen.

„Ja, alljährliche Pflichtveranstaltung. Aber ein wenig Abstand zur Uni tut vielleicht mal ganz gut. Was machen Sie über die Feiertage?“

„Ich besuche ein paar Freunde in Leeds, die so großzügig sind, mir Zuflucht zu gewähren. Wir kennen uns aus Collegezeiten. Aber scheinbar haben alle Züge, die nach Norden fahren, mit Verspätungen zu kämpfen.“

„Sieht so aus“, erwiderte Victor und nippte an seinem Tee. Er zischte, als dieser ihm die Zunge verbrannte. Walters lachte verhalten.

„Ihr Briten und euer Tee. Man sollte meinen, ihr seid die Hitze gewohnt“, sagte er in einem gespielt tadelndem Tonfall, ein Blitzen in den Augen, das Victor nicht entging.

„Tja, was soll ich sagen. Wir mögen’s heiß“, entgegnete Victor und erwiderte das Lächeln. Sie schwiegen einen Moment und lauschten den Geräuschen des Bahnhofs, dem Klimpern und Klirren des Café, den Weihnachtshits aus dem Radio, die aus den Lautsprechern an der Decke dudelten.

„Ich...“, Walters unterbrach sich als müsse er seine Worte überdenken, sorgfältiger wählen, „habe angerufen, aber...“, sagte er vorsichtig, unsicher, wachsam. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte, sollte er sich mit einem Studenten einlassen. Nicht weil das grundsätzlich verboten wäre, sondern weil es um einen Mann ging. Noch immer war die Einstellung an den Universitäten in dieser Hinsicht eher konservativ.

„Hmm...“, machte Victor nachdenklich, „erwischt! Das war gar nicht meine Nummer. Ich wollte Sherlock provozieren. Sie wissen schon, der Gasthörer aus dem ersten Semester, der bei Ihnen im Kurs ist.“

„Ah, natürlich, ich verstehe... ja, ich weiß, wen Sie meinen. Mr Holmes ist äußerst intelligent. Es ist schön, dass er sich auch für Dinge außerhalb seines Fachbereichs interessiert“, sagte Walters und versuchte sich sein Unbehagen aufgrund seiner Fehleinschätzung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Da klang definitiv Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme mit.

Victors Augen verengten sich leicht, während er den Dozenten, der bemüht gleichgültig schien, von der Seite betrachtete. Offensichtlich war er nicht abgeneigt – ganz und gar nicht – zumindest was Victor betraf. Und Sherlock ahnte nicht einmal, was für ein leichtes Spiel er mit diesem Mann gehabt hätte, wenn er nur von Anfang an genug Mut aufgebracht hätte. Aber noch war nicht aller Tage Abend...

„Sherlock findet Sie äußerst anziehend, traut sich aber nicht, Sie anzusprechen. Er hat keinerlei Erfahrungen, ist obendrein schüchtern. Ich denke, mit etwas gutem Zuspruch...“

„Wollen Sie mich mit ihm verkuppeln? Hat er Ihnen die Provokation übel genommen, so dass Sie jetzt versuchen, Ihren Fehler wieder gut zu machen?“, fragte Walters sichtlich irritiert, eine Antwort in Victors blauen Augen suchend. Dieser zuckte nonchalant mit den Achseln.

„Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass Sie tatsächlich Interesse an mir haben“, erwiderte Victor und lächelte versöhnlich. Walters legte seinen Arm auf den Tisch neben Victors, so dass sie sich leicht berührten und betrachtete versonnen die beiden nebeneinander liegenden Hände, wie um sie miteinander zu vergleichen. Seine Finger zuckten leicht, als hielte er sie mühsam zurück. Schließlich sah er auf, schaute zu der Anzeigentafel hinüber und griff in die Innentasche seines Jacketts, um seine Geldbörse hervorzuholen. Er öffnete sie und beförderte eine Visitenkarte zu Tage, die er neben Victors Hand legte.

„Mein Zug kommt in zehn Minuten“, sagte er und stand auf, schlüpfte in seinen Mantel und richtete seinen Kragen. Er beugte sich zu Victor hinüber und raunte dicht neben dessen Ohr: „Ruf mich an, wenn du zurück bist, vielleicht können wir das Gespräch dann fortführen. Zu zweit... oder zu dritt. Es wird sich zeigen.“

Victor sah ihm nach, als er das Café verließ und in Richtung der Gleise ging. Auf halbem Weg drehte Walters sich nochmals um und winkte Victor zum Abschied zu, ließ den jungen Mann mit ganz neuen Ideen und Möglichkeiten zurück.

 

*

 

Die mehr als vierstündige Zugfahrt saß Victor noch in den Knochen, als er im Haus seiner Eltern angekommen und die Begrüßungsrituale über sich ergehen lassen hatte. Wie erwartet waren sowohl Mutter als auch Vater bester Laune, bereits leicht angeheitert und strahlten wie Figuren aus einer weihnachtlichen Werbesendung. Im Wohnzimmer saß der Rest der Familie, bestehend aus Onkel, Tante, Cousine und Großmutter, und wartete darauf, dass das Abendessen anfangen würde.

Obwohl Victor schrecklich müde war, war die gute Laune der Anwesenden ansteckend und nachdem er das erste Glas Wein getrunken und etwas von dem Festmahl im Magen hatte, konnte er sich dem Zauber nicht mehr verwehren, scherzte und lachte mit ihnen und erzählte von der Universität. Selbst die furchtbaren Weihnachtslieder ließ er über sich ergehen. So sehr ihn der ganze Trubel auch zuwider war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich freute, den weiten Weg auf sich genommen zu haben.

Nachdem die Gäste gegangen waren, half Victor beim Aufräumen, brachte Geschirr und Teller in die Küche und beantwortete all die Fragen seiner Eltern, die ihnen zum Leben ihres Sohnes einfielen. Dabei ging es im Großen und Ganzen um seine Studienpläne und die Entscheidung, ob Victor nach dem Abschluss des grundständigen Studiums einen Masterstudiengang anstrebte und falls ja, wo er diesen absolvieren würde. Der Studienabschluss ihres Sohnes war für die Trevors ein reines Statussymbol, da Victor in das Familienunternehmen eingegliedert werden würde, sobald er die Universität verließ. Dass Victor andere Karrierepläne haben könnte, stand nicht einmal zur Debatte.

Nachdem die größte Unordnung beseitigt war, zog sich Victor in sein altes Zimmer zurück. Kaum etwas erinnerte hier noch an ihn. In einer Ecke standen Kisten mit seinen alten Sachen, die er nicht mit in das Wohnheim hatte nehmen wollen. Poster, Bilder und Fotos hatte er von den Wänden abgenommen und sicher verpackt, genauso wie die meisten seiner Bücher und all den Firlefanz, der sich im Laufe eines Lebens so ansammelte. Man hatte sein Bett frisch bezogen und ihm Handtücher herausgelegt. Es wirkte eher wie ein unordentliches Hotelzimmer statt wie sein altes Zuhause.

Victor schaltete die Schreibtischlampe an und kramte ein wenig in den Kisten herum, bis er sein altes Radio fand. Er stöpselte es neben seinem Bett ein, justierte die Antenne und suchte nach einem akzeptablen Sender. Irgendeinen, der keine Weihnachtslieder spielte. Vertraute Klänge füllten den Raum, ließen ihn weniger leer erscheinen. Als er das Licht ausschaltete und nur noch etwas Mondschein durch das Fenster fiel, legte sich Victor auf das Bett, verschränkte die Arme unter seinen Kopf und schloss müde die Augen.

_I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me.*_

Er schluckte schwer. Was war das nur? Kaum, dass sich die Dunkelheit über ihn gelegt hatte, wurden die Bilder, die er tagsüber erfolgreich in eine ferne Ecke schieben konnte, lebendig. Bilder, die sich in jede seiner Zellen gebrannt hatten; die die seltsamsten Dinge mit ihm anstellten. Bilder, die kein Recht darauf hatten, so ein Chaos in ihm anzurichten.

Quecksilber, das um schwarze Pupillen floss; das in jede seiner Poren strömte, ihn erschauern ließ. Hände, die nach ihm griffen, ihn in dieser perfekten Balance aus Unsicherheit und Verlangen festhielten. Ziehend und drängend, suchend und fordernd. Warm.

Und dieser Mund... Ein zittriger Atemstoß kämpfte sich aus Victors Kehle. In dem vergeblichen Versuch, das Gefühl des Kusses, den er mit Sherlock geteilt hatte, zu imitieren, fuhr er sich immer wieder mit dem Daumen über die Lippen.

_Ob es ihm auch so geht? Nein... warum sollte es? Er will doch gar nicht mich._

Victor stand auf und holte eine Packung Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche, steckte sich eine an und öffnete das Fenster. Es war bitterkalt draußen, aber die frische Luft tat ihm gut, half gegen die Schwere in seinem Kopf.

Dieses trügerische Gefühl in seinem Inneren, dieses Gefühl, das von Dingen sprach, von denen Victor geglaubt hatte, sie nicht zu kennen, nagte sich durch seine Eingeweide, hinterließ ein Schlachtfeld.

Wie konnte dieser arrogante Besserwisser, diese Katastrophe eines Menschen, so ohne Weiteres in sein Leben platzen und einen Teil von ihm fordern, nein, an sich reißen, ohne sich der Konsequenzen auch nur im Entferntesten bewusst zu sein?!

_Fuck. Das ist alles Mist._

Victor drückte die Zigarette auf dem Sims aus und schnipste den Stummel nach draußen in den Vorgarten, schloss das Fenster und zog Hose und Hemd aus, bevor er sich wieder ins Bett legte. Es vergingen noch fast zwei Stunden, bevor es ihm endlich gelang einzuschlafen.

 

*

 

Am Nachmittag des zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertages, einem Montag, fuhr Victor zurück zum Campus. Seine Eltern hatten ihn bis zum Bahnhof begleitet und dort verabschiedet. Ab morgen würden sie wieder zu den gewinnorientierten Großunternehmern werden, die keinen Sinn für etwas anderes als das Geschäft hatten. Diesen Wandel wollte sich Victor ersparen, da ein Streit vorprogrammiert sein würde.

Victor hatte die wenigen Tage im Elternhaus genutzt, um die neuesten Ereignisse in seinem Leben zu überdenken und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das, was auch immer ihn gerade so sehr aus der Bahn riss, eine vorübergehende Störung sein musste. Ein wenig Abstand genügte offensichtlich schon, um ihn wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen.

Ob er Sherlock nun helfen würde, Ryan aufzureißen oder selbst ein wenig Spaß mit einem der beiden – oder beiden – hatte, spielte im Endeffekt keine Rolle. Es war ein Zeitvertreib... oder Triebbefriedigung. Sex. Oder die Aussicht darauf. Ein Spiel. Ohne Regeln. Wer versuchte, welche aufzustellen, hatte schon verloren. Warum sich also verrückt machen?

Victor verbrachte ein paar Tage damit, in einem Nachtclub zu jobben. In den Semesterferien machte er das häufiger, half aus, wo Not am Mann war, stand manchmal sogar hinter der Bar. Es war eine gute Methode, sich abzulenken, den Kopf frei zu kriegen, ungezwungen zu flirten. Gerade als Barkeeper hatte er ständig Leute um sich herum, die das Gespräch mit ihm suchten und diese Chance nutzte er gern.

Ein junger Mann war besonders hartnäckig und tauchte immer wieder auf, bis Victor sich während einer Pause dazu überreden ließ, mit ihm zu tanzen. Nur wenig später lagen die Lippen des Mannes auf seinen, aber... es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Bald schob er den anderen von sich, zuckte mit den Achseln und machte eine abfällige Bemerkung, was ihm ein paar farbefrohe Beleidigungen einbrachte. Victor überging den kleinen Wutausbruch einfach und stellte sich wieder hinter die Bar.

Da ihm nicht nach feiern zumute war, arbeitete Victor auch an Silvester. Abigail war in letzter Zeit kaum für ihn zu erreichen gewesen, da sie ihre Zeit entweder mit Marcus verbrachte oder Victor das Pech hatte, dass Tom ans Telefon ging, wenn er in der Wohngemeinschaft anrief. Tom machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Hörer weiterzureichen, sondern legte auf, sobald er Victors Stimme hörte.

Von Sherlock hatte Victor seit der Verabschiedung auf dem Bahnhof nichts mehr gehört, daher ging er davon aus, dass Sherlock noch immer bei seiner Familie in Sussex war. Den Funken Enttäuschung, den Victor verspürte, schob er ganz weit von sich, ignorierte ihn so gut es ging.

Umso überraschter war er, als er Abigail in die Bar kommen sah – Sherlock im Schlepptau. An der Garderobe musste man ihnen mitgeteilt haben, dass Victor heute hinter der Bar stand, denn sie kam geradewegs auf ihn zu. Abigail grinste über das ganze Gesicht, als sie Victor erreichte und ihm stürmisch um den Hals fiel.

„Schön, dich zu sehen!“, rief sie und drückte Victor einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du allein durch die Clubs ziehst und wir dich nicht finden!“

Victor lachte und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, zog sie freundschaftlich an sich. Dann sah er zu Sherlock hinüber, der seinen Blick teilnahmslos über die Anwesenden schweifen ließ. Tatsächlich hatte er sich einmal dazu durchgerungen, ein schickes schwarzes Hemd anzuziehen, dessen Ärmel er bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt hatte. Die langen Beine steckten in dunkelblauen Jeans.

„Wir haben uns vorhin zufällig getroffen“, erzählte Abigail und zeigte zwischen sich und Sherlock hin und her. „Da habe ich ihn gleich gefragt, ob er nicht mitkommen will und _tada_ ~“

„Ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun“, meinte Sherlock und zuckte mit den Achseln. Victor konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mit einem Mal kribbelte es in seinem Bauch und sein Herzschlag nahm ein paar Takte zu. All die merkwürdigen Empfindungen, die er die letzten Tage so mühsam zurückgedrängt hatte, kamen zurück an die Oberfläche. Schlagartig. Als hätten sie nur auf den richtigen Stimulus gewartet.

 _Verdammt nochmal_...

„Ich muss dir nachher unbedingt noch was erzählen, aber erst mal möchte ich was trinken. Machst du mir einen Sunrise?“, fragte Abigail an Victor gewandt. Dieser nickte und wandte sich an Sherlock. „Was willst du?“

Sherlock hob unschlüssig die Schultern. „Überrasch mich.“

Victor zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand hinter der Bar. Nachdem er den Tequila Sunrise zu Abigail über den Tresen geschoben hatte, bereitete er einen klaren Longdrink für Sherlock zu. Gin Tonic. Schlicht aber klassisch. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete er die beiden, während sie ihre Drinks probierten. Abigail lächelten breit und hielt einen Daumen hoch.

„Warum arbeitest du ausgerechnet heute?“, fragte Abigail.

„Ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun“, erwiderte Victor in dem gleichen Tonfall wie Sherlock zuvor und grinste frech, als dieser forschend zu ihm hinübersah. Abigail legte den Kopf schief und zog die Lippen kraus. Sie glaubte ihm offensichtlich kein Wort, nahm die Antwort aber hin und erzählte stattdessen von der Weihnachtsfeier bei ihren Eltern, stellte Fragen zu Victors Familie und ihren Neujahrsplänen. Irgendwann sprang sie auf und packte Sherlock, der die ganze Zeit ruhig neben ihr gesessen hatte, am Arm.

„Genug gefaulenzt. Lass uns tanzen! Sorry, Locks, aber da Vic beschäftigt ist, musst du heute ran!“

_Locks?!_

Victor brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nicht etwa wegen des neuen Spitznamens, sondern wegen Sherlocks verdattertem Gesichtsausdruck. Wie vom Donner gerührt sah er die junge Frau an und konnte ihre Impertinenz offensichtlich kaum fassen. Noch bevor er die rechten Worte für einen Protest beisammen hatte, hatte Abigail ihn auf die Tanzfläche manövriert und schwang auffordernd die Hüften, um Sherlock zum Tanzen zu animieren. Sherlocks Blick huschte einen Moment Hilfe suchend zu Victor, dann wieder zu Abigail. Schließlich gab er sich geschlagen und fing an, sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen.

Abgelenkt von den zahlreichen Bestellungen verlor Victor die beiden immer wieder aus den Augen, musste jedoch jedes Mal breit grinsen, wenn er sah, wie Abigail Sherlock keine Ruhe ließ, ihn immer wieder zu sich zog, als hätte sie ihn für die ganze Nacht gebucht. Irgendwann gelang es Sherlock dann doch, sich loszureißen und eine Entschuldigung nuschelnd auf die Toilette zu flüchten. Abigail nutzte die Pause, um zu Victor an die Bar zu gehen und noch einen Drink zu bestellen.

„Er ist _echt_ süß!“, kicherte sie und trank aus dem Glas, das Victor ihr zuschob. „Wundert mich gar nicht, dass er dir gefällt.“

„Red’ keinen Scheiß“, konterte Victor und nahm einen Schluck aus einer Bierflasche, die er hinter dem Tresen verborgen hielt.

„Ach, komm Vic, das sieht ein Blinder mit Krückstock. Mir war klar, dass du auf ihn stehst, als du mich das erste Mal nach ihm gefragt hast. Vielleicht war es dir selbst nicht bewusst zu der Zeit – ist es möglicherweise immer noch nicht – aber du hast nur Augen für ihn“, sagte sie und nahm grinsend einen weiteren Schluck. „Oder du hast dich plötzlich bis über beide Ohren in _mich_ verknallt und guckst deswegen die ganze Zeit zu uns rüber!“

Victor schmunzelte, während er ein paar Gläser reinigte. Abigails Beobachtungsgabe hatte er wenig entgegenzusetzen. Zumindest das Interesse an Sherlock konnte er nicht verleugnen. Welcher Art und Intensität dieses Interesse war... nun, das wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

„Ich will mit dir tanzen, Vic. Kannst du ein paar Minuten Pause machen?“, bat Abigail und sah den Freund mit klimpernden Augen an. Sein Kollege hinter dem Tresen machte eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung Richtung Tanzfläche, als ob er ihm mitteilen wolle, sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen zu lassen. Victor dankte ihm, nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und folgte Abigail in die tanzende Menschenmasse. Mittlerweile war der Club brechend voll. Irgendwie gelang es ihnen, Arme und Beine zu bewegen, ohne mit anderen Gästen zu kollidieren.

Hitze und Alkohol, Rhythmus und Lichtermeer. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl. Loslassen und dem Rausch des Blutes folgen. Abigail schlang lachend die Arme um Victors Hals und zog ihn in eine stürmische Umarmung.

„Na los, hol ihn dir!“, sagte sie dicht an seinem Ohr und gab Victor einen sanften Schubs, um ihn auf die Gestalt aufmerksam zu machen, die am Rand der Tanzfläche stand und unschlüssig zu ihnen hinübersah. Victor presste einen Kuss auf Abigails Schläfe und sah ihr nach, als sie sich nach einem neuen Tanzpartner umsah, dann blickte er wieder zu Sherlock, streckte den Arm nach ihm aus und lächelte vielsagend. Eine simple Geste, die nicht eindeutiger sein konnte.

Ohne zu zögern setzte sich Sherlock in Bewegung, drängte sich an den Tanzenden vorbei und hielt erst wenige Zentimeter vor Victor an, sah ihn aufmerksam an. Ein neuer Song wurde eingespielt, einige Leute grölten anerkennend, rissen die Arme in die Luft, hüpften freudig über die Tanzfläche. Victor schob seine Hand in die Lücke zwischen Sherlocks Arm und Taille hindurch, platzierte sie in dessen Kreuz und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Ein Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen, als Sherlock Halt suchend nach seiner Schulter griff.

Die Musik übernahm die Führung, wiegte sie einträchtig in Mitten der vielen Menschen. Bunte Lichter tanzten auf ihrer Haut, der Bass in ihren Knochen. Ein überraschtes Keuchen an Victors Ohr, als er im Rausch des Tanzes fester zupackte, Sherlock eng an den eigenen Körper zog. Hüfte an Hüfte, ein Knie zwischen die Oberschenkel schiebend. Sherlocks Blick unstet. Rastlos zwischen Victors Augen, seinem Mund, dem runden Ausschnitt seines Shirts. Lange Finger in Victors Nacken, in seinen Haaren.

_5..._

Victor lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Sherlocks, fuhr mit der Nasenspitze über dessen Wange. Nahm den berauschenden Geruch des anderen auf. Die Hand in Sherlocks Rücken strich über den glatten Stoff, spürte die Hitze des Körpers darunter.

_4..._

Lippen strichen hauchzart über den Kiefer, die Kuhle unter dem Ohr, den Hals. Weniger als ein Kuss, mehr als eine zufällige Berührung. Die freie Hand suchte sich ihren Weg über den Haaransatz, grub sich durch die weiche Masse, neigte den nachgiebigen Kopf sanft zur Seite.

_3..._

Sanft tastete sich die Zungenspitze über die Halsschlagader, über das hektische Pulsieren, nahm den Hauch Salz auf, der sich dort materialisiert hatte. Löste eine Gänsehaut aus, die sich über Nacken und Rücken zog.

_2..._

Blicke trafen sich. Verankerten sich. Hielten einander im gegenseitigen Taumel, während die Zeit immer langsamer zu verstreichen schien. Als alles um sie herum zu einem einzigen Hintergrundrauschen wurde.

_1..._

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raNGeq3_DtM


	16. Januar 1995, I

Es war Sherlock, der den Kuss initiierte, der seine Lippen auf Victors presste. Warm und weich und fordernd.

Adrenalin rauschte durch Victors Adern, ließ ihn gegen den anderen Mund seufzen, hungrig jede Berührung erwidern. Seine Arme wickelten sich wie von selbst um Sherlocks Torso, suchten den Abstand zwischen ihnen weitestgehend zu minimieren.

Um sie herum brach Jubel aus. Die Tanzmusik war verstummt und _Auld Lang Syne_ spielte im Hintergrund, veranlasste einige dazu, mitzusingen oder zumindest zu summen. Gläser klirrten. Das neue Jahr war angebrochen.

Schwer atmend lösten sich Victor und Sherlock voneinander, bemüht, die verlorene Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

„Frohes neues Jahr“, krächzte Sherlock benommen und ließ seinen Blick über die Leuten gleiten, die um sie herum standen, lachten, tanzten und tranken. Niemand nahm Notiz von ihnen.

„Victor! Schieb deinen Arsch hier rüber, wir brauchen Unterstützung!“, rief der verbliebende Barkeeper, damit beschäftigt, Gläser mit Sekt zu füllen. Wie die Geier stürzten sich die Besucher auf den freien Alkohol zum Jahreswechsel.

„Lass uns abhauen“, meinte Victor und griff nach Sherlocks Handgelenk, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen, seinen Arbeitstag für beendet erklärend. Sie gingen zur Garderobe, holten ihre Jacken.

„Wo willst du denn hin?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Einfach weg. Wenn ich jetzt hier bleibe, werde ich mich kaum vor Sonnenaufgang losreißen können. Also... wohin auch immer.“

„Mein Wagen steht hinten...“, sagte Sherlock. _Wohin auch immer_ war sicherlich schneller zu erreichen, wenn sie fuhren. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen umspielte Victors Lippen bei diesen Worten. Erneut griff er nach Sherlocks Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich aus der Tür. Kaum draußen angekommen, bogen sie in eine kleine Seitengasse, die auf den Hof führte. Eine Abkürzung, damit sie nicht um das ganze Gebäude laufen mussten.

Sherlocks weißer Ford Cortina stand mit nur einem weiteren Auto im Hinterhof. Von diesem geheimen Parkplatz hatte Victor Abigail einst erzählt, da die Straße vor dem Club generell völlig überfüllt war und die Aussicht auf einen Platz gegen Null ging. Nur der Besitzer des Clubs parkte für gewöhnlich hier. Viel mehr als drei Autos hätten auch nicht in den Hof gepasst. Abigail musste Sherlock von diesem Ort berichtet haben. Eine schwere Eisentür, die nur von innen geöffnet werden konnte, führte in die Lagerräume des Clubs.

Sherlock drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss, entsperrte die Fahrertür und wollte gerade einsteigen, als Victor ihn zurückhielt. „Warte“, raunte er und drückte Sherlock gegen die Seite des Autos, küsste ihn erneut. Dicht drängte er sich an den anderen Körper, schob seine Zunge in Sherlocks Mundhöhle und leckte besitzergreifend über ihr Gegenstück.

Ein spürbarer Schauer rann durch Sherlock. Finger krallten sich in Victors dünnen, schwarzen Pullover, unschlüssig ob sie Halt oder Nähe suchten.

Victor löste sich von Sherlock, lächelte hintergründig. „Moment“, raunte er und griff in das Auto, um die Tür zum Fond zu öffnen und sich auf die Rückbank zu setzen. Auffordernd tätschelte er den Platz neben sich. „Na los, komm her...“

Sherlock rutschte links neben Victor und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Es war kalt im Auto. Tatsächlich hatte es am letzten Tag des Jahres 1994 das erste Mal diesen Winter geschneit. Auch wenn höchstens in ein paar vereinsamten Ecken kleine Häufchen Schnee liegen geblieben waren, so lagen die Temperaturen um diese Uhrzeit knapp unter dem Gefrierpunkt.

In einer fließenden Bewegung lehnte sich Victor zu Sherlock hinüber und küsste ihn, als könne er die Entfernung zwischen ihren Lippen nicht dulden. Seine Hand fuhr über Sherlocks Wange, streichelte über die kalte Haut, den Nacken. Sherlocks seufzte leise, als er tiefer in den Kuss gezogen wurde.

„Das gefällt dir“, meinte Victor zwischen zwei Küssen, nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich Sherlock ansprach oder mit sich selbst redete. Sherlock stützte sich mit der Rechten auf der Sitzbank ab, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und vollends gegen Victor zu sinken. Unschlüssig schwebte seine freie Hand in der Luft, als suche sie ihren Bestimmungsort.

Victor griff nach ihr und zog, schob gleichzeitig seinen anderen Arm an der Sitzlehne entlang hinter Sherlocks Rücken und gab ihm einen sanften Schubs. Irritiert kam Sherlock der auffordernden Bewegung nach, gab einen überraschten Ton von sich, als Victor in seine Kniekehle griff und das Bein über seine Oberschenkel führte. Im gleichen Manöver Arme, Beine und Sherlocks Kopf koordinierend, kam jener auf Victors Schoß zu sitzen. Ganz ähnlich wie zu Weihnachten in Marcus’ Wohnzimmer.

Victor rutschte etwas im Sitz hinunter, um Sherlocks großgewachsener Gestalt mehr Raum zu geben, zog ihn eng an sich heran, suchte seine Lippen.

„Ok?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme. Der Herzschlag flatterte in seiner Brust, sendete warme Wellen durch seinen Körper. Das unschlüssige Nicken des anderen amüsierte ihn. Vielleicht war Sherlock etwas überfordert mit der Situation, aber das Glimmen in seinen Augen war es allemal wert.

„Küss mich“, verlangte Victor und seufzte zufrieden, als Sherlock sich vorlehnte und seine Lippen auf Victors presste, die kalte Nasenspitze an dessen Wange. Auch Sherlocks Finger waren mittlerweile schrecklich kalt. Blind griff Victor nach ihnen, schob sie unter seine Lederjacke, dort, wo es ausreichend Wärme gab. Sherlock ließ es geschehen, küsste jedoch unaufmerksamer, als könne er sich nicht gleichzeitig auf all die Eindrücke konzentrieren, die sich ihm aufdrängten.

Wissend grinste Victor in sich hinein und küsste Sherlock fordernd, riss die Aufmerksamkeit wieder an sich. Oh, es war so einfach, einen unerfahrenen Menschen völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Zu viel Neues zu verarbeiten, zu ungeduldig, alles einfach auf sich wirken zu lassen. Draußen knallte immer wieder mal ein Feuerwerk und erleuchtete den Himmel in bunten Farben, aber Sherlock reagierte nicht ein einziges Mal auf die lauten Geräusche.

Erst glitten Victors Hände Sherlocks Oberschenkel, die links und rechts neben ihm in die Sitzbank drückten, hoch und wieder hinunter. Dann unter Sherlocks Jacke, über seine Hüfte, seine Taille. Eine streichelte über Sherlocks Rücken, die andere über seinen Po. Sherlocks Atem verfing sich hörbar bei der ungewohnten Berührung, seine Zähne gruben sich in Victors Lippen. Doch Victor sah dies nur als Aufforderung, seine Exploration fortzuführen, Sherlocks Wahrnehmung zwischen hier und dort pendeln zu lassen, als würde er einem Tennismatch folgen.

Die Luft im Auto wärmte sich durch die glühenden Körper zunehmend auf, die Scheiben beschlugen. Mittlerweile waren Sherlocks Finger nicht mehr kalt und gingen auf Wanderschaft, imitierten die Bewegungen der Hände auf seinem Körper. Andächtig erforschten sie die Struktur des anderen, glitten über den weichen Stoff des Pullover, ertasteten Bauch, Brust und Schultern, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick von den Lippen zu lassen.

Erst als Victor die Küsse unterbrach, sah Sherlock ihn an. Die Augen verschleiert, die Pupillen weit. Victor betrachtete Sherlocks Gesicht. Er rang nach Atem beim Anblick der geröteten Lippen, des verklärten Blicks und sein Herz schien ihm direkt in den Magen zu rutschen. Eine Welle der Begierde wusch über ihn hinweg und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Halsbeuge, sog dort gierig den Geruch des anderen ein, leckte über die sensible Haut. Gleichzeitig wickelte er seine Arme fast schmerzhaft fest um Sherlocks Torso, zog ihn eng an sich, krallte sich in die verschiedenen Stoffe.

Das süße Keuchen, das sich aus Sherlocks Kehle rang, war Musik in seinen Ohren. Es war deutlich von Erregung gezeichnet. Und auch der Rest von Sherlocks Körper machte keinen Hehl aus seinem Zustand. Victor spürte die Erektion, die gegen seinen Bauch drückte und war sich sicher, dass Sherlock sein Verlangen ebenfalls spürte. Dieser hingerissene Blick, dieser Kampf um Kontrolle, der jede Sekunde aussichtsloser erschien; all die unbewussten Signale, die Sherlock aussendete. Mit Staunen nahm Victor jede Kleinigkeit auf, labte sich trunken an ihnen.

Er schob seine linke Hand zwischen ihre Körper, ließ sie sacht über Sherlocks Schritt streifen. Zischend riss Sherlock die Augen auf, verankerte seinen Blick mit Victors. Wildes Feuer in den dunklen Pupillen. Ermutigt intensivierte Victor den Druck seiner Finger, rieb verlangend über den rauen Stoff der Jeans, verfolgte die Form von Sherlocks steifen Glied. Sherlock erstickte sein Seufzen in einem weiteren Kuss, presste seine Stirn gegen Victors und keuchte verhalten.

Der Gedanke, dass noch nie jemand Sherlock auf diese Art und Weise berührt hatte, sandte ein betörendes Kribbeln durch Victors Körper direkt zu seinem Penis. Er biss sich heftig auf die Unterlippe bei dem Versuch, den Drang, hier und jetzt über Sherlock herzufallen, niederzukämpfen. Mit den Fingernägeln kratzte er über den rauen Stoff, intensivierte die Berührung um ein Vielfaches. Sherlocks Augen fielen zu, seine Brauen kräuselten sich, sein Mund öffnete sich leicht, sein Atem stockte.

„Knöpf dein Hemd auf“, wisperte Victor, die Stimme dunkel vor Lust. Ein Hauch Unsicherheit in Sherlocks Augen, dann tat er wie ihm geheißen und fing an, die kleinen Plastikknöpfe am Kragen zu lösen. Seine Finger zitterten – nicht vor Kälte, wie Victor zufrieden feststellte. Als das Hemd offen stand, fuhr Victor mit der freien Hand über die entblößte Haut, strich mit dem Daumen über eine harte Brustwarze, über das kantige Schlüsselbein, den Hals hinauf, fuhr über die bebende Unterlippe. Sherlocks Zunge huschte hervor, benetzte den Daumen, verschwand jedoch gleich wieder, als hätte sie etwas Unrechtes getan. Amüsiert zuckten Victors Mundwinkel.

Victor legte beide Hände auf Sherlocks Schultern, fuhr über Brust, Rippen und Bauch der gekrümmten Gestalt, genoss das Gefühl der Haut, den Kontakt, und hakte sie schließlich in den Bund der Hose ein. Sherlocks Blick huschte fahrig zwischen Victors Augen und seinen Händen hin und her.

„Sieh mich an“, verlangte Victor und öffnete einen Knopf nach dem anderen, langsam und bedächtig, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang wegzusehen. „Leg deine Hände auf meine Schultern.“ Augenblicklich folgte Sherlock der Anweisung, froh darüber, seinen Händen eine Aufgabe geben zu können. Ein elektrisierender Schauer schoss durch Sherlock, als sich Victors Hand in seine Unterhose schob, den Stoff beiseite zog und seine Erektion befreite. Heiß und kalt und kribbelnd und alles auf einmal. _Fuck_.

Victor biss sich auf die Lippen bei Sherlocks Anblick. Die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, die zitternden Wimpern, das nicht mehr ganz so leise Keuchen, als er seine Stirn gegen Victors lehnte. Das stolpernde Luftholen, als Victor sich über die erhitzte Haut tastete, jeden Zentimeter erkundete, streichelte. Sherlocks Atem in Victors Gesicht, heiß und hektisch. Seine Finger in den langen Haaren, Halt suchend, als Victor die Bewegung seiner Hand intensivierter, fordernder über die Eichel rieb, mit dem Daumen die austretende Feuchtigkeit verstrich.

Mit seiner freien Hand griff Victor in Sherlocks Nacken, zog ihn in einen hungrigen Kuss, erstickte das leise Wimmern. Als Sherlock seine Arme fester um ihn schlang, seine Zunge gierig liebkoste, schob Victor die Hand unter Sherlocks Jacke, unter sein Hemd, ließ sie über seinen Rücken wandern. Er knabberte an Sherlocks Lippen, zupfte sanft an ihnen, während er die Bewegung an Sherlocks Erektion variierte. Ein erneuter Ruck ging durch Sherlock, als sich Victors freie Hand über sein Kreuz in den Bund der Hose schob, sich fest in eine Backe krallte, sie lasziv knetete.

Victor zog seine Hand zurück, was Sherlock einen tiefen Atemzug entriss. Erleichterung? Bedauern? Wieder griff Victor ihm in den Nacken, um ihn zu einem Kuss heranzuholen. Mit den Fingern unterbrach er diesen wenig später, streichelte über die geröteten Lippen. „Leck daran“, forderte Victor und sah zu, wie Sherlocks Zungenspitze gegen die Kuppe seines Mittelfingers stieß. Wie er verunsichert der Aufforderung folgte, den Finger benetzte.

Victors Inneres zog sich vor Erregung zusammen, als sein Finger bis zum mittleren Gelenk zwischen Sherlocks Lippen verschwand und er die raue Struktur der Zunge spürte. Ganz von allein spannte sich Victors Becken an, suchte vergeblich mehr Reibung an seiner eingeengten Erektion. Es war herrlich! Wie musste es sich erst anfühlen, wenn er seinen Penis in diesen verheißungsvollen Mund schöbe?

„Es gibt noch so viele Dinge, die ich mit dir machen könnte...“, flüsterte Victor rau. Erneut schob er seine Hand in den Bund der Hose, glitt mit den Fingern in die Spalte zwischen den Pobacken. Achtsam tastete er mit der feuchten Fingerspitze über die faltige Haut des Anus, verweilten dort, träge Kreise zeichnend, Nervenenden reizend. Sherlock keuchte verhalten, fing unbewusst an, sich zwischen den beiden Händen, die ihn stimulierten, hin und her zu bewegen, soweit seine Position das erlaubte.

„Stell dir vor, das wäre meine Zunge“, hauchte Victor und intensivierte die Reibung auf und um Sherlocks Eichel, löste ein leises Wimmern aus. „Oder hier...“ Diesmal erhöhte er den Druck der Finger seiner anderen Hand, presste stärker gegen den Muskelring, ohne in den Körper einzudringen. Sherlock schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Erschauerte.

„Ich würde mir alle Zeit der Welt lassen, dich lecken, bis du vor Erregung zitterst. Bis du es kaum noch aushältst. Bis du mich bittest, endlich in dich einzudringen. Mit meiner Zunge, meinen Fingern, meinem Schwanz... irgendetwas... und dich zu ficken.“

Sherlocks Stirn sank auf Victors Schulter. Er stöhnte dunkel, krallte sich in Stoff und Haar. Sein Körper bebte unter der Anspannung, der Erregung, der Lust, die stetig glühende Funken durch seine Venen jagte.

„Ich würde langsam vorgehen... in dich eintauchen, vorsichtig, achtsam... würde jeden Zentimeter genießen... das Zittern deiner Glieder... die Unfähigkeit, dich mir zu entziehen... dein süßes Stöhnen und Wimmern... Ich würde mir Zeit lassen, viel Zeit... so viel wie ich will... immer wieder _tief_ in dich dringen, langsam, bis du auseinanderfällst... bis du dich mir völlig hingibst... mich bittest... _hnn_...“ Victor stöhnte auf, als sich Sherlock an ihm festsaugte, die Zähne in sein Fleisch trieb.

„Weiter“, forderte Sherlock zwischen Luft holen und kleinen Attacken auf Victors Hals. Victor keuchte auf und wölbte sich dem anderen entgegen so gut es ging, ohne die Arbeit seiner Hände zu vernachlässigen. Immer wieder riss der Faden seiner Gedanken ab, ließ ihn taumeln, mühsam das letzte bisschen Verstand zusammenklauben.

„...mich bittest... schneller... härter... _hng_... dich endlich kommen zu lassen... aber... ich würde mir Zeit lassen... dich so lange hinhalten, bis... bis du nicht mehr weißt, wie man Worte...“

Ein heftiger Ruck ging durch Sherlock und er spannte seine Hüften und Oberschenkel so stark an, dass sein Nacken gegen die Decke des Autos drückte. Ein fast schon verzweifeltes Stöhnen, das er selbst kaum wahrnahm, löste sich aus seiner Kehle, als er kam. Genauso wenig wie das Zischen, das Victor ausstieß, als Sherlock sich unkontrolliert in sein Haar krallte. Warme Flüssigkeit tropfte über Victors Hand und wer weiß, wo sonst noch hin.

Flache, hektische Atemzüge brannten an Victors Hals, als sich Sherlock im nächsten Moment erschöpft gegen ihn lehnte. Er griff in das kurze Haar, drehte Sherlocks Kopf zu sich und hielt ihm die Finger, die von dessen Orgasmus gezeichnet waren, vor das gerötete Gesicht. Deutlich war Verunsicherung in Sherlocks Gesicht zu lesen. Victor führte die Hand an seinen Mund, leckte über Daumen und Zeigefinger und holte Sherlock für einen weiteren Kuss heran, schob ihm die Zunge in den Mund. Sherlock gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, ließ es dennoch zu, sich selbst zu schmecken.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und Sherlock rutschte neben Victor, rieb sich über den schmerzenden Nacken. Außer Atem und mit wild klopfendem Herzen sah Victor zu dem anderen hinüber, während er am Verschluss seiner Hose herumnestelte und erleichtert stöhnte, als seine vernachlässigte Erektion endlich frei kam. Jede Faser seines Körpers brannte vor Verlangen, surrte und flehte um Erlösung.

Mit hastigen Bewegungen rieb er über seinen steifen Penis, wenig auf Technik oder Raffinesse bedacht. Ungehalten wischte seine freie Hand lästige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, schob dann seinen Pullover ein Stück hoch und gab den nackten Bauch frei. Die Beine unbequem zwischen Sitzbank und Vordersitz platziert, versuchte er, seine Hüften der eigenen Hand entgegenzubewegen, sich mehr Reibung zu verschaffen. Stöhnend rollte sein Kopf auf die Seite, fing Sherlocks Blick ein, der ihn neugierig beobachtete.

„Komm schon, fass mich an“, sagte Victor zwischen keuchenden Atemzügen. Er verlangsamte die Bewegung seiner Hand, wartete, bis Sherlocks Finger sich um seine Erektion gelegt hatten. Biss sich heftig in die Lippen, da es nur zögerlich und quälend langsam vonstatten ging. Und sich gleichzeitig so gut anfühlte. Aber die ganze Zeit, die er auf Sherlock konzentriert gewesen war, die er sich zurückgehalten und verweigert hatte, ließ ihn nun ungeduldig werden.

Er legte seine Hand über Sherlocks, forcierte die auf und ab Bewegung, die leichte Drehung, die ihn schnell an den Rand der Beherrschung brachte. Ungehalten griff er nach Sherlock, küsste ihn, saugte sich an seinen Lippen fest, riss sich wieder los und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als er auf seinem freigelegten Bauch kam.

„ _Fuck_ “, keuchte er und schloss seine Augen, versuchte, wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden. „Das war...“ Er schüttelte träge den Kopf, vergeblich nach passenden Worten suchend.

„Ja...“, stimmte Sherlock zu und zupfte an seinen Kleidungsstücken, um seine Hosen wieder zuknöpfen zu können. Er holte ein Taschentuch aus einer Hosentasche und gab es Victor, das dieser dankend annahm, um zumindest das gröbste Chaos zu beseitigen. Als er das erledigt hatte, holte er seine Zigaretten aus der Jackentasche, öffnete die Schachtel und nahm eine heraus. Nachdem er sie entzündet und einen tiefen Zug genommen hatte, reichte er sie an Sherlock weiter und kurbelte das Fenster hinunter.

Sie rauchten schweigend, bis Sherlock ein leises Kichern von sich gab.

„Was ist?“, fragte Victor verwundert.

„Ich habe nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, was Mycroft wohl sagen würde, wenn er erfährt, was wir in seinem alten Auto gemacht haben. Das Teil ist ein Sammlerstück“, erwiderte Sherlock und grinste von einem Ohr zu anderen. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, dann brachen die beiden in schallendes Gelächter aus.

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI
> 
> Ford Cortina: http://www.uniquecarsandparts.com.au/images/car_info/large/ford_cortina_mk4.jpg


	17. Januar 1995, II

Das neue Jahr war stressig für Victor. Bald schon würden die ersten Prüfungen anstehen, daher verbrachte er viel Zeit in der Bibliothek und in den Laboren. Es fiel ihm unsagbar schwer, sich auf den Stoff zu konzentrieren, denn Sherlock spukte ihm ständig im Kopf herum. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich glücklich schätzen sollte, dass Sherlock mindestens genauso viel zu tun zu hatte oder enttäuscht darüber sein sollte, dass sie sich so selten sahen.

Direkt an Neujahr war Abigail zu Victor ins Wohnheim gekommen, um das Gespräch vom vorangegangenen Abend wieder aufzunehmen. Sie hatte angekündigt, dass sie Victor etwas Dringendes zu erzählen hätte, war aber nicht mehr dazu gekommen.

„Frohes neues Jahr, du untreue Seele!“, sagte Abigail verschmitzt. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als er sie einließ. „Wie ich sehe, haben meine Verkupplungsversuche Früchte getragen!“ Auf Victors Hals zeigend grinste sie breit. Victor verdrehte die Augen. Tatsächlich hatte das kleine Intermezzo auf der Rückbank von Sherlocks Auto seine Spuren hinterlassen. Mehrere farbenfrohe Flecken zeichneten seinen Hals dort, wo Sherlock sich im Eifer des Gefechts festgesaugt hatte. Das Kribbeln in Victors Magen, als er das Werk am Morgen im Spiegel gesehen hatte, war etwas Neues, etwas Aufregendes. Und es löste den unsäglichen Wunsch aus, sich so bald wie möglich zu revanchieren.

„Ach komm, als hättest du noch nie Knutschflecken gesehen.“

„Nicht bei dir! Zumindest nicht so offensichtliche.“

Victor ging mit Abigail in die Gemeinschaftsküche und schenkte ihr etwas von dem Kaffee ein, den er zuvor aufgebrüht hatte. „Verkupplungsversuch also, hm?“

Abigail zuckte mit den Achseln. „War doch klar, oder? Ich meine, dass du auf Sherlock stehst, wusste ich und dass die Sache mit Tom nicht gut ausgeht, war irgendwie auch logisch. Übrigens wird er ausziehen – das wollte ich dir gestern schon erzählen. Spätestens Ende des Monats. Wenn du also nach wie vor eine Bleibe suchst...“

„Hm... warum denn das so plötzlich? Ihr seid doch immer gut ausgekommen“, meinte Victor und trank von seinem Kaffee.

„Ja... das war bevor ihr zusammengekommen seid, Liebster. Und ich dachte mir, bevor du mir den nächsten Mitbewohner auch vergraulst, frag ich lieber direkt dich.“ Abigail zwinkerte verschwörerisch. Nachdenklich griff Victor nach der Packung Zigaretten auf dem Tisch, nahm eine heraus und steckte sie an. Die Gelegenheit war nahezu perfekt. Zimmer in Wohngemeinschaften waren unheimlich schwer zu finden und je eher er aus dem Wohnheim herauskäme, desto besser.

„Wohin zieht Tom?“, fragte er aus einem Gefühl der Verpflichtung heraus, obwohl ihn die Antwort reichlich wenig interessierte. Es war geradezu erschreckend, wie schnell sich seine Einstellung dem jungen Mann gegenüber gewandelt hatte.

Abigail sah grübelnd an die Zimmerdecke und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß nicht genau. In eine andere WG vermutlich. Vielleicht hat er aber auch einen Platz im Wohnheim gefunden. Das letzte, was mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, war, dass sein Studium nicht so gut läuft. Vielleicht hat er es auch aufgegeben.“

Victor gab einen verstehenden Laut von sich. War er daran Schuld? Oder vielleicht sogar Sherlock? Er und Tom hatten zusammen im Labor gearbeitet und sollten dank Sherlocks Vorkenntnissen keine Probleme gehabt haben, die erforderlichen Aufgaben zu bewältigen. Wie gut oder schlecht diese Zusammenarbeit gelaufen ist, konnte Victor jedoch nicht sagen.

„Jedenfalls würde ich mich freuen, wenn du zusagst“, meinte Abigail und riss Victor damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wo soll ich unterschreiben?“, fragte Victor und grinste.

In den darauffolgenden zwei Wochen hatte Victor mit der Wohnheimverwaltung gesprochen und angefangen, seine Sachen zu packen. Obwohl er nicht viele Dinge hatte, kamen doch einige Kisten zusammen, die er nicht ohne Weiteres transportiert bekommen würde. Kurz entschlossen rief er bei Sherlock an, um ihn um seine Hilfe zu bitten. Sherlock sagte zu und sie vereinbarten einen Termin für den nächsten Freitag.

Etwas früher als geplant erreichte Victor das Wohnheim, in dem Sherlock wohnte. Es lag weiter außerhalb des Campus und erklärte zumindest, warum Sherlock oft das Auto nahm, um zur Universität zu fahren. Aus den Informationsbroschüren, die am Anfang des Studiums verteilt worden waren, wusste Victor, dass es zu den teureren Einrichtung gehörte, was man dem Gebäude direkt ansah. Hier gab es keine abblätternde Farbe und Graffitis, dafür einen Vorgarten, in dem diverse Sträucher und andere winterharte Pflanzen wuchsen. Alles machte einen sehr gepflegten Eindruck.

Vor dem Grundstück stand Sherlocks Ford Cortina, der unweigerlich ein Lächeln auf Victors Lippen zauberte. Direkt dahinter parkte ein schwarzer Aston Martin DB7 mit Londoner Kennzeichen, der Victors Interesse weckte. Er klingelte und nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete ihm ein Student in Hemd und Krawatte die Tür.

„Ich will zu Holmes“, sagte Victor und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Gerade als man ihn herein ließ, kam Sherlock schon die Treppe hinunter und fuchtelte abwehrend in der Luft herum, als würde er Fliegen verscheuchen. Er trug wieder den schrecklichen Pullover mit den gelben und braunen Streifen, dazu löchrige schwarze Röhrenjeans und Turnschuhe. Hinter ihm folgte ein etwas älterer Mann mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Zu jung, um Sherlocks Vater zu sein, also handelte es sich vielleicht um seinen Bruder, dachte Victor. Mit dem noblen Dreiteiler und der Aktentasche wollte er scheinbar einen wichtigen Eindruck vermitteln.

„Das war alles, was ich tun konnte, Sherlock. Wenigstens bis zum Ende des Semesters wirst du noch warten müssen – wie alle anderen auch. Der Rest ist von den Ergebnissen abhängig“, sagte der Fremde und zupfte sich unsichtbare Fussel vom Ärmel. „Und bitte habe doch die Güte, dich angemessen zu kleiden. Diese Aufmachung ist lächerlich, Sherlock.“

Sherlock seufzte lautstark, ließ seiner Verärgerung und seiner Frustration freien Lauf. Das war ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise kannte Victor ihn viel zurückhaltender. Er musste grinsen. Scheinbar war Sherlocks Kleidungsstil eine Form von Rebellion gegen seine Familie.

Victor hob die Hand zum Gruß, als Sherlock sich umdrehte und sich seiner gewahr wurde. Das kurze Zögern in Sherlocks Bewegung entging Victor nicht. „Bin früh dran“, entschuldige er sich, den Blick zwischen Sherlock und dem anderen Mann hin und her pendelnd.

Das breite Lächeln, das sich plötzlich über Sherlocks Gesicht zog, veränderte seine ganze Erscheinung und ließ seine Augen schalkhaft funkeln.

„Mycroft, darf ich vorstellen, Victor. Victor, mein Bruder Mycroft“, sagte Sherlock und trat betont einen Schritt zur Seite, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und betrachtete die beiden abwechselnd, als erwarte er ein großes Schauspiel.

Etwas irritiert nickte Victor Sherlocks Bruder zu, unschlüssig, was man von ihm erwartete. Doch als er Mycrofts Blick sah, wurde ihm schnell klar, was für ein Spiel Sherlock hier spielte. Starr und kühl ruhte Mycrofts Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm und Victor fühlte sich regelrecht seziert.

„Wirklich, Sherlock?“, fragte Mycroft schließlich, Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, verzog den Mund. „Deine kleine Revolte wird hoffentlich bald ein Ende finden. Den Status _lächerlich_ haben wir schon lange überschritten.“

„Ach, halt den Mund, Mycroft! Es geht dich nichts an, was ich anziehe, was ich studiere oder wen ich ficke. Wenn du dich unbedingt in mein Leben einmischen willst, dann sorg dafür, dass die Uni zustimmt – und lass den Rest meine Sorge sein“, blaffte Sherlock und wirbelte herum, um nach Victors Hand zu greifen und ihn nach draußen zu ziehen. Victor drehte sich noch einmal um, warf Mycroft ein verschmitztes Grinsen zu und folgte Sherlock. Auflehnung gegen die Obrigkeit – dafür war er gern zu haben!

Gemeinsam fuhren sie zurück zu Victors Wohnheim, luden die Kartons und Taschen ein und machten sich auf den Weg zu Abigail. Glücklicherweise war es nicht allzu viel Gepäck, so dass eine Fahrt ausreichte.

„Wofür brauchst du die Zustimmung der Uni?“, fragte Victor auf dem Weg.

Sherlock kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, suchte nach Worten. „Nicht so wichtig“, behauptete er, doch als er Victors auffordernden Blick sah, seufzte er resignierend. „Ich möchte nicht nur die Prüfungen in Anorganischer Chemie schreiben, sondern auch die in Organischer, beziehungsweise Physikalischer und Theoretischer Chemie...“

„Das wären die Prüfungen der ersten beiden Semester...“, erwiderte Victor ungläubig.

„Genau genommen der ersten drei Semester. Aber einige Termine fallen auf den gleichen Tag, so dass es organisatorisch schwierig wird. Für die Uni, wohlgemerkt. Dieser ganze bürokratische Kram nervt unheimlich... Mycroft soll sich dafür einsetzen, dass sie mir einen separaten Termin geben. Dann kann ich nächstes Semester die restlichen Kurse machen und...“

„Willst du mir allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du vorhast, die Uni in einem Jahr abzuschließen?!“

„Problem?“ Sherlocks Tonfall war vorsichtig geworden. Die Begeisterung, mit der er seinen Plan zuvor erläutert hatte, war einem deutlich spürbaren Unbehagen gewichen. Victor konnte sehr gut verstehen, warum. Sollte das sein Ernst sein; sollte Sherlock tatsächlich in der _Lage_ sein, dieses Lernpensum zu bewältigen und die Prüfungen zu bestehen, dann hatte er ihn maßlos unterschätzt. Sicher, er hatte Sherlocks kryptische Notizen gesehen und konnte davon ausgehen, dass er es mit einem cleveren Kerl zu tun hatte, aber das... das ging weit über seine Vorstellung hinaus. Für ein solches Unterfangen brauchte es ein verdammtes Genie.

„Warum sollte ich damit ein Problem haben? Das ist... wow... du musst mir verraten, wie du das bewältigen willst“, sagte Victor schließlich, ehrlich beeindruckt.

Sherlocks unsteter Blick huschte über die Straße. Kurze Seitenblicke streiften Victor, forschend, unsicher. „Es... fällt mir leicht, mir Dinge zu merken. Chemie ist einfach. Sie ist logisch. Genauso wie Mathe oder Physik... es steckt kein großes Geheimnis dahinter. Nicht wie... hinter anderen Dingen...“

„Hinter anderen Dingen“, wiederholte Victor und grinste, als er sah, wie das Blut in Sherlocks Wangen schoss und er den Blick starr nach vorne richtete. Auf diese Bemerkung würde er ein anderes Mal zurückkommen...

 

*

 

Abigail hatte die beiden hereingelassen und Victor die Schlüssel zu seinem neuen Heim ausgehändigt, war dann jedoch gleich zur Arbeit aufgebrochen. Neben dem Studium jobbte sie zweimal die Woche in einer der Campus-Bibliotheken.

Nachdem Victor und Sherlock alle Kisten und Taschen in die Wohnung geschleppt hatten, setzten sie sich in die Küche auf die unbequemen Klappstühle, tranken Tee und teilten sich eine Zigarette.

„Ist es seltsam für dich, jetzt hier zu wohnen? Ich meine, weil das Toms altes Zimmer ist und so“, fragte Sherlock, reichte die Zigarette zurück an Victor und blies den Rauch zur Decke hoch.

„Nicht wirklich. Diese Wohnung war schon immer eher Abbys als Toms. Er hat nicht allzu lange hier gewohnt.“

„Ok“, sagte Sherlock. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, hingen den eigenen Gedanken nach, die vom leisen Ticken der Küchenuhr unterwandert wurden. „Hör zu, ich... hm...“, nervös fuhren Sherlocks Fingerspitzen über einen eingetrockneten Kaffeefleck auf dem Tisch, „die Sache mit Walters...“

Victor hob den Kopf, sah Sherlock aufmerksam an. Asche fiel von der Spitze der Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern, landete auf seinem Shirt. Gedankenverloren klopfte er sie ab.

„Meinst du, wir können das hier machen?“, fragte Sherlock schließlich und presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, wich Victors Blick aus.

_Wir? Hier?_

„Mal sehen“, erwiderte Victor wie von selbst. Innerlich fluchte er. Er drückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus, nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, dann noch einen, aber es wollte nicht gegen das trockene Gefühl in seiner Kehle helfen. Mit tauben Fingern zündete er sich eine weitere Zigarette an. Der Rauch verschlimmerte das seltsame Gefühl in seinem Brustkorb jedoch nur, das seine Lungen zusammenpresste.

„Denkst du, dass du soweit bist?“ Victor glaubte, seine eigene Stimme nicht zu erkennen. Sie klang hohl, ausdruckslos. Irgendwie blechern. Seine Augen ruhten auf Sherlocks Gesicht, auf den hohen Wangenknochen, der geraden Nase, folgten dem Schwung der Lippen, die angespannt wirkten. Das Gemisch aus Quecksilber und Blau seiner Iris fixierte Victor und hinterließ ein seltsam leeres Echo in ihm.

„Nein“, antwortete Sherlock. Er lehnte sich vor, stützte einen Ellbogen auf den Tisch und griff nach der Hand, die die Zigarette hielt. Er drehte sie, führte seine Lippen an den Filter und zog daran. Erneut begegneten sich ihre Blicke, bevor Sherlock losließ. „Noch nicht.“ Er stand auf und war im Begriff, die Küche zu verlassen. Unter dem Türbogen hielt er inne, schaute über seine Schulter.

„Kommst du?“ In einer fließenden Bewegung zog sich Sherlock gleichzeitig den Pullover und das darunter liegende T-Shirt über den Kopf und verschwand aus Victors Sichtfeld.

 _Mistkerl_ , fluchte Victor innerlich und grinste, bevor er Sherlock folgte.

Als er in sein Zimmer kam, stand Sherlock am Fenster und sah hinaus. T-Shirt und Pullover hatte er auf die unbezogene Matratze geworfen. Einen Moment lang betrachtete Victor Sherlocks nackten Rücken, die erhobenen Wirbel, die Form der Schulterblätter. Der Drang, zu ihm zu gehen, die Arme um ihn zu legen und ihn an sich zu ziehen war immens. Stattdessen schloss Victor die Tür, lehnte sich dagegen und wartete ab.

Er sah, wie ein leichtes Beben durch Sherlock ging, wie er die Arme hob und mit beiden Händen durch sein kurzes Haar strich, über seinen Nacken, die Schultern. Seine Hände wanderten weiter über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, bis zu den Hüften hinunter. Das Geräusch des Reißverschlusses sandte eine Gänsehaut über Victors Rücken. Gebannt verfolgte er, wie Sherlock sich Hose und Unterhose von den Beinen streifte, in der gleichen Bewegung die Socken auszog. Alles achtlos von sich weg schob.

Victors Herz hämmerte ungeduldig gegen seine Rippen. Verlangen baute sich zunehmend in seinem Inneren auf, verdrängte all die negativen Gefühle der Leere, die ihn zuvor zu übermannen versucht hatten. Doch nun... Sherlock. Nackt. In seinem Zimmer... Von Versuchung zu sprechen, wäre eine gnadenlose Untertreibung.

Sherlock warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, die Augen verhangen, dunkel. Forschend. Langsam drehte er sich um. Zeigte sich. Ganz. Lange Glieder, schmale Hüften. Sein Penis in einem dunklen Haarnest, halb steif.

Victor stockte der Atem. Er versuchte, die ungewollte Reaktion zu kaschieren, indem er hörbar Luft holte, sie fast gelangweilt wieder ausstieß. Die Tür in seinem Rücken gab ihm Halt, stärkte ihn, ließ ihn trotz der Anspannung lässig und entspannt wirken. Überlegen. Es hatte den gewünschten Effekt auf Sherlock, der verunsichert zur Seite schaute, dessen Finger nervös über die eigenen Handflächen fuhren. Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts, zögerte, strebte schließlich das Bett an.

„Stopp“, forderte Victor kühl, „komm her.“

Nackte Füße auf dem Parkettboden. Sherlock sah in Victors Richtung, sah ihn jedoch nicht direkt an. Er musste einen Punkt neben Victors Kopf fixiert haben, um einen selbstsicheren Eindruck zu vermitteln. Die Fassade brach, als einer von Victors Mundwinkeln spöttisch zuckte und Sherlock errötete. Es war ihm peinlich, nackt zu sein, während Victor noch all seine Kleidung trug. Aber er hatte die Bedingungen selbst aufgestellt.

„Was willst du von mir?“, fragte Victor ruhig und lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken, ließ seinen Blick langsam und herausfordernd über Sherlocks Körper gleiten. „Dass ich dir einen blase? Dass ich all die Dinge wahr mache, die ich dir im Auto gesagt habe?“

Der Adamsapfel in Sherlocks Hals machte einen Satz, als er schwer schluckte und mühsam versuchte, der Provokation standzuhalten. Seine Hände glitten über die nackten Oberschenkel, suchten nach Halt, suchten nach einer Möglichkeit, den entblößten Körper zu schützen, suchten nach dem Mut, der bis vor Kurzem noch so präsent gewesen war, aber ihm nun wie Sand entglitt.

„Sprich.“

Sherlock biss sich auf die Lippen. Flackern in den Augen. „Ja...“

„Ja, was?“

„Ich...“, stockend sah Sherlock zu Boden, „ich will, dass du mir einen... bläst.“

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln stahl sich auf Victors Lippen. „Geht doch. Allerdings bin ich nicht derjenige, der vor seinem großen Auftritt üben wollte. Du willst dich nicht vor Walters blamieren? Dann mal los, zeig mir, was du drauf hast.“

Die Verunsicherung in Sherlocks Gesicht war geradezu greifbar. Verloren stand er nur wenige Schritte von Victor entfernt, unschlüssig, wie er vorgehen sollte. Er sah zum Bett hinüber, sinnierte über die bestmögliche Variante, die ihm gestellte Aufgabe zu bewältigen.

„Gleich hier ist vollkommen ok, Sherlock. Geh auf die Knie“, orderte Victor selbstgefällig an und beobachtete, wie Sherlock nach nur kurzem Zögern Folge leistete. Mit unruhigen Gliedern überbrückte er die letzte Distanz, ließ sich zwischen Victors Füßen auf den Boden sinken.

Victor rührte sich nicht. Das war sein Zug und er würde ihn auskosten, würde Sherlock an den Rand des Abgrunds treiben. Würde ihm zeigen, was es hieß, rücksichtslos mit Gefühlen anderer zu spielen.

Eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung später setzte sich Sherlock schließlich in Bewegung. Seine Hände auf Victors Oberschenkeln, das Gesicht gegen seinen Schritt gepresst, sah er zu Victor auf.

Victor verkniff sich den bissigen Kommentar, dass ein Blowjob durch die Hose nicht Sinn und Zweck der Sache sei, bis Sherlock endlich an seinem Gürtel nestelte. Unruhig löste er den Hosenknopf, zog an dem Reißverschluss und fuhr mit beiden Händen über den ausgebeulten Stoff. Eher am Rand registrierte er, wie Victor kurzentschlossen nach dem Ausschnitt seines Hemdes griff und es sich über den Kopf zog, es achtlos in die nächste Ecke warf.

Langsam, fast andächtig, ließ Sherlock die Jeans über Victors Hüften gleiten, strich sie von seinen Beinen, bis sie sich in einem Haufen um seine Füße sammelte. Mit Nase, Lippen und Zungenspitze stupste er gegen Victors Erektion unter der letzten Stoffschicht, schob seine Hände unter diese und entfernte schließlich auch die Unterhose.

Victor biss bei dem sich bietenden Anblick die Zähne zusammen. Sherlock mit schamroten Wangen auf seinen Knien, fixiert auf seinen steifen Penis, der nur wenige Zentimeter von diesem verheißungsvollen Mund entfernt war, von dieser gelehrigen Zunge, der einlullenden Hitze. Es kostete ihn mehr Willenskraft, als er sich eingestehen wollte, das Ganze nicht zu beschleunigen, Sherlocks Kopf zu packen und sich zu nehmen, was er wollte; was er verdammt noch mal brauchte.

Als Sherlocks Zunge endlich probehalber über die Eichel leckte, konnte Victor ein verhaltenes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ermutigt wiederholte Sherlock das Manöver, erkundete Stück für Stück die geschwollene Spitze, tastete sich über das Frenulum und den Eichelrand, überprüfte jede Reaktion doppelt, speicherte sie ab. Eher zaghaft stülpte er seine Lippen um die Erektion und entlockte Victor damit einen weiteren dunklen Seufzer.

Die Koordination fiel Sherlock zunehmend schwer. Mit einer Hand stabilisierte er den Schaft, während sich die andere Halt suchend in Victors Oberschenkel krallte. Er schaffte es nicht, die Tiefe des Eindringens in seinen Mund zu variieren, gleichzeitig Luft zu holen und seinen Speichelfluss unter Kontrolle zu halten. Immer wieder unterbrach er sich selbst, um zu Atem zu kommen, zu schlucken und sich über das Kinn zu wischen. Aber diese Entschlossenheit ließ Victor nach einigen Minuten, die er mehr als genossen hatte, Gnade walten.

„Nicht schlecht... gar nicht schlecht. Jetzt lass mich...“

„Noch nicht“, keuchte Sherlock atemlos und nahm seine Bemühungen wieder auf, verstärkte sie so gut er vermochte, leckte und lutschte hingebungsvoll; die Arme um Victors Oberschenkel gewickelt. Victor ließ stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken rollen. Seine Finger fuhren durch Sherlocks kurzes Haar, gingen mit der Bewegung mit. Die Erregung vibrierte durch seinen Körper, ließ seine Hüften zucken. Sich auf die Lippen beißend drang er immer wieder in die feuchte Mundhöhle, genoss die betörende Stimulation.

Sherlock hielt still, konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, auf den Druck seiner Lippen, seiner Zunge. Er wimmerte leise und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, als Victor tief in seinen Mund stieß. Blinzelnd richtete er seinen Blick nach oben, um Victors aufgelösten Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Sherlocks Verstand schien vollständig den Geist aufgegeben zu haben. Einzig der Gedanke daran, was er hier tat, dass er der Auslöser für die Erregung des anderen war, dass Victor kurz davor war zu kommen, beherrschte ihn.

„ _Oh_... Sherlock...“, stöhnte Victor kurzatmig und packte Sherlock an der Schulter, entzog sich dem Mund und griff mit der freien Hand nach seiner Erektion. Ungehalten rieb er über die Spitze, um sich zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Weiße Streifen Sperma spritzten gegen Sherlocks Kinn, tropften auf dessen Brust.

Fasziniert von Victors Orgasmus und enttäuscht, seines Preises beraubt worden zu sein, beobachtete Sherlock den anderen. Den entrückten Gesichtsausdruck, den Oberkörper, der sich unter schweren Atemzügen hob und senkte, die roten Linien auf dem Schenkel, wo Sherlocks Nägel sich unbewusst hineingegraben hatten. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er nach seinem Penis und rieb über den Schaft, um seinen eigenen Höhepunkt zu jagen. Ein Schauer ging durch ihn, als Victor den Blick auf ihn richtete, wild und dunkel.

Ehe er sich versah, hatte Victor ihn auf die Beine gezogen und küsste ihn heftig, schob seine Zunge tief in Sherlocks Mund. Sherlocks Knie protestierten schmerzhaft, nachdem er so lange auf dem harten Boden gekniet hatte.

„Warte einen Moment“, orderte Victor und ließ von Sherlock ab, um zu einer der Taschen zu gehen, die sie zusammen mit den Kisten in das Zimmer geräumt hatten. Er zog den Reißverschluss auf und förderte eine dunkelblaue Decke zutage, die er notdürftig über die blanke Matratze warf und glatt zupfte. Ohne weiteren Aufschub packte er Sherlocks Handgelenk und zog ihn an sich heran, küsste ihn erneut und stieß ihn auf das Bett.

Er beugte sich hinunter, küsste und leckte sich über Sherlocks Oberschenkel, fuhr mit den Zähnen sacht über die Haut. Als Sherlock sich auf die Ellbogen stützte, um besser sehen zu können, setzte Victor ein Knie zwischen Sherlocks Beine und drückte ihn wieder auf die Matratze. Glühende Lippen suchten sich ihren Weg über Sherlocks Brust, jede einzelne Rippe, den flachen Bauch, verweilten auf dem markanten Hüftknochen und touchierten flüchtig seine Erektion.

Wie paralysiert spürte Sherlock der Berührung nach, wölbte sich dem Mund entgegen, gierte nach Zunge und Zähnen, die ihn reizten. Fast schon ungeduldig presste Victor seine Hüften nieder, drückte die Oberschenkel auseinander und schob seine Unterarme unter Sherlocks Knie, um ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen. Flach glitt er mit seiner Zunge über Sherlocks erigierten Penis, leckte ein zweites Mal langsam von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze und summte zufrieden, als er das hilflose Aufkeuchen vernahm, das durch Sherlocks Lippen brach.

Victor ließ die Erektion in seinen Mund gleiten, nahm sie so tief auf wie er konnte und umschlang Sherlocks ekstatisch zuckende Hüften. Er variierte Druck und Geschwindigkeit, ließ den Penis wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten, tastete mit der Zungenspitze über die angespannten Hoden. Sanft saugte er an der empfindlichen Haut, während er mit einer Hand über Sherlocks Eichel rieb.

Sherlock stöhnte laut, kopflos, gab immer wieder mal ein undefinierbares Wort von sich, dessen er sich selbst nicht bewusst zu sein schien. Beide Hände hatte er neben seinem Kopf in die Decke gekrallt, um den Ansturm auf seinen Körper irgendwie bewältigen zu können. Ein heftiges Prickeln zog sich durch seine Lenden, als Victor sich an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels festsaugte. Gleichzeitig schmerzhaft und unglaublich erregend, eine deutliche Markierung hinterlassend.

Victor schob seine Schultern unter Sherlocks Kniekehlen und lehnte sich vor, so dass dessen Knie die Brust des Liegenden berührten. Sherlock in dieser Position haltend senkte er den Kopf und küsste sich hauchzart über die gerötete Erektion, fing den Lusttropfen an der Spitze ein und tauchte weiter hinab. Er küsste sich über die Hoden, fuhr mit der Zunge über das Perineum und übte leichten Druck darauf aus.

Sherlock gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, als sich die Zunge über seinen Anus tastete, träge den Muskelring umspielte. Er zitterte ungehalten, als die Zunge flach und langsam, nass und heiß über die Stelle glitt. Wieder und wieder. Mit fahrigen Fingern rieb er über seine Erektion, stöhnte. Das Bedürfnis, zu kommen war unerträglich. Doch Victor schob die Hand mit einer Bewegung seines Kopfes beiseite, ersetzte sie mit seinem Mund. Ein verzweifeltes Wimmern kämpfte sich aus Sherlocks Kehle.

„Oh, Gott... _bitte_...“ Den Kopf in den Nacken werfend biss sich Sherlock heftig in die Lippe, versuchte vergeblich, die lustgetränkten Laute zu unterdrücken, als er kam und die Welt um ihn herum ausblendete. Als Endorphine jede seiner Zellen fluteten. Alle Energie wich aus ihm, hinterließ eine bleierne Schwere, die sich durch seine Glieder zog. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er keuchend auf dem Bett und versuchte, all die Empfindungen zu sortieren, die durch seinen Körper strömten.

Noch immer spürte er Victors Mund, der zarte Küsse auf seinem Bauch und seiner Brust verteilte, der seinen Hals hinaufwanderte. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er Victors Gesicht über sich schweben. Instinktiv schlang er seine Arme um den anderen, zog ihn in einen innigen Kuss.

Viele Minuten lagen sie nebeneinander, genossen die Wärme und Nähe des Körpers neben sich, streichelten über Haut und Haar, schmiegten sich aneinander. Draußen wurde es mittlerweile dunkel. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien.

„Ich muss langsam los“, sagte Sherlock nach einer Weile und rappelte sich auf, schob Victors Hand von seinem Bauch.

„Musst du...?“

Sherlock gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich, stand auf und sammelte seine Kleidungsstücke ein, um sich anzuziehen. Er schlüpfte in seine Unterhosen, streifte sich die schwarzen Jeans über die langen Beine. Auch Victor erhob sich, stellte sich hinter Sherlock, der gerade den Reißverschluss seiner Hose hochzog, und schlang die Arme um den nackten Torso. Presste seine Lippen gegen Sherlocks Nacken, atmete seinen Geruch ein.

_Geh nicht..._

Victors Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei der Vorstellung, allein in diesem Zimmer zurückzubleiben.

_Bleib..._

Er brachte die Bitte nicht über die Lippen.

Sherlock befreite sich aus der Umklammerung und hob das Knäuel bestehend aus T-Shirt und Pullover vom Bett auf, um es auseinanderzudividieren. Sein Gesicht reglos, verschlossen - als wäre er ganz woanders. Als wären die letzten paar Stunden, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, nie geschehen.

Victor seufzte resignierend und straffte die Schultern. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei der Tür, vor der seine Sache lagen, zog sich an und strich sich notdürftig das lange Haar aus der Stirn.

„Also dann“, meinte Sherlock und ging an ihm vorbei in den Flur, „wir sehen uns, ja?“

„Sicher.“ Mit ausdrucksloser Miene ging Victor Sherlock hinterher, bog jedoch in die Küche ab. Er lauschte, wie Sherlock in seine Schuhe stieg, seine Jacke überzog und die Tür öffnete. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds, verließ er die Wohnung.

Benommen stützte sich Victor auf den Küchenschrank und starrte in seinen Kaffeebecher, den er hatte füllen wollen.

Im nächsten Moment gab es einen Knall. Keramikscherben schlitterten über das Laminat und blieben unbeachtet liegen.

 

+++

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor ^^  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rB6mXBWrPXY


	18. Februar 1995, I

Da Victor nun bei Abigail wohnte, hatte er beschlossen, ein paar Dinge zu verbessern, die über die letzten Jahre geflissentlich von den Bewohnern ignoriert worden waren. Zuerst einmal wechselte er die kaputten Glühbirnen aus und beschaffte gleich einen Vorrat, den er in der Küche verstaute. Dann sorgte er dafür, dass das alte, durchgesessene Sofa abtransportiert und verschrottet wurde, so dass niemand mehr auf die Idee kam, ihm eine weitere Chance zu geben.

Er kaufte ein anderes Sofa, das zwar auch aus zweiter Hand stammte, aber noch recht gut in Schuss war. Es handelte sich um einen Dreisitzer, der einen ansehnlichen Bezug aus dunkelgrüner Baumwolle hatte. Nur an einer Stelle gab es einen alten Rotweinfleck, den man getrost mit einem Kissen abdecken konnte. Außerdem besorgte er ein paar vernünftige Stühle für die Küche, so dass die wackligen Klappstühle verstaut werden konnten und nur für den Notfall aufbewahrt wurden.

Sein Zimmer nahm auch immer mehr Gestalt an. Die enthaltenen Möbel hatte er auf ihren Zustand geprüft und bei Bedarf ausgebessert. Nun stand sein Schreibtisch an der Wand neben der Tür und das Bett auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zwischen den einflügligen Fenstern. Den Kleiderschrank und das Bücherregal hatte er hinter die Tür geschoben und mit den Dingen aus den Kisten und Taschen gefüllt.

Nach wie vor lernte er für die letzten Prüfungen des Semesters und pendelte oft zwischen Seminaren, dem Labor und der naturwissenschaftlichen Bibliothek hin und her. Ab und zu sah er dort auch Sherlock sitzen. Zwischen Reagenzgläsern und Büchern hatte dieser kaum einen Blick für andere Dinge. Ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen, war aussichtslos, denn mehr als eine Begrüßung – wenn überhaupt – war aus dem jungen Mann nicht herauszubekommen.

Offensichtlich hatte sein Bruder Mycroft Erfolg damit gehabt, Sherlock für die Tests aus drei Semestern gleichzeitig anzumelden. Anders war der Feuereifer nicht zu erklären, mit dem Sherlock an die Sache heranging. Erstaunlich war, dass er sich fast keine Notizen machte. Victor hatte Sherlock dabei beobachtet, wie er mehrere Kapitel gelesen hatte, anschließend wie versteinert dagesessen und auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt gestarrt hatte. Nach einer Weile wiederholte sich das Spiel.

Victor wusste nicht, wie er mit der aufgezwungenen Funkstille umgehen sollte. Es ärgerte ihn, in dieser Schwerelosigkeit zu hängen. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinen Gefühlen und seinem Ideal. Denn eigentlich war diese _Beziehung_ – wenn man den Mut hatte, es als solche zu bezeichnen – mit Sherlock optimal. Keine Verpflichtungen, keine Regeln. Aber der Gedanke, dass das alles nur eine Farce war, eine Übung, um sich bei dem Mann, für den Sherlock sein eigentliches Interesse hegte, nicht zu blamieren, ätzte sich stetig durch Victors Eingeweide.

Als Sherlock ihn eines Vormittags im Februar in der Bibliothek wieder einmal komplett ausblendete, hatte Victor genug. Er würde diese Sache aus der Welt schaffen und klare Verhältnisse erzwingen. Diese Gefühle, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahmen, aus dem Weg räumen und wieder zu seinem alten Ich zurückfinden. Er suchte sich das nächstbeste Münztelefon und tätigte einen Anruf. Als er anschließend auf die Uhr sah, entschied er, dass die Zeit nicht günstiger sein konnte.

Victor ging zu dem Seminarraum, in dem dieses Semester der Kurs _Japanische Literatur_ stattfand. Die Stunde hatte bereits begonnen, was Victor aber nicht weiter interessierte. Mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung in Ryan Walters’ Richtung, die sowohl eine Entschuldigung für die Störung als auch Trotz hätte bedeuten können, schritt Victor durch den Raum zu der Sitzreihe, in der Abigail saß. Wild gestikulierend begrüßte sie ihn und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Was machst du denn hier?!“, fragte Abigail flüsternd. „Sherlock ist heute gar nicht da“, fügte sie unnötigerweise hinzu.

„Ich weiß. Er sitzt in der Bibliothek und lernt.“ Victor streckte die Beine unter dem Tisch aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Blick glitt über Ryan, der einen Monolog über irgendeinen japanischen Schriftsteller hielt, von dem Victor in seinem Leben noch nichts gehört hatte. Das Aufblitzen in den Augen des Dozenten, als er den Raum betreten hatte, war Victor jedoch nicht entgangen. Ob Ryan die Hoffnung, dass er sich bei ihm melden würde, schon aufgegeben hatte?

Als die Stunde dem Ende zuging, lehnte Victor sich zu Abigail und flüsterte: „Geh ruhig schon mal vor, ich hab was mit deinem Dozenten zu besprechen.“

„O~kay“, erwiderte Abigail wenig überzeugt, „mach mir keine Dummheiten, ja?“

„Ich doch nicht.“ Victor sah der zweifelnden Freundin nach, bis sie den Raum mit allen anderen verlassen hatte.

„So sieht man sich wieder“, sagte Ryan gelassen und sah zu Victor hinüber, während er die Unterlagen in seine Tasche packte. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“

Gemächlich stand Victor auf und schlenderte zu dem Schreibtisch am Ende des Raumes. Sein Blick wanderte über den Dozenten, das freundliche Gesicht, die ansprechende Figur in dem perfekt sitzenden, grauen Anzug... unter anderen Umständen hätte er das hier vermutlich schon längst getan. Aber so wie die Dinge standen... energisch schob er den Gedanken beiseite, fokussierte sich auf sein Vorhaben.

„Wir sollten uns treffen“, meinte Victor und fixierte Ryan. Die Art, wie Ryan die Luft einsog, verriet ihm, dass der Vorschlag seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte.

„Wann?“, fragte Ryan und Victor schmunzelte. Es war zu einfach mit diesem Mann. Seit Wochen hatte er auf ein Zeichen gewartet und war nun offensichtlich mehr als bereit, seine Chancen wahrzunehmen.

„Kommenden Dienstag.“

Ryan lachte leise, schüttelte leicht den Kopf – nicht um das Angebot zu verneinen, sondern weil er nicht fassen konnte, dass er dieser Sache tatsächlich zustimmte. Oder dass ihm so etwas überhaupt wiederfuhr. „Also gut, Dienstag. Wo soll das Treffen stattfinden?“

Victor hielt ihm ein Stück Papier in der Größe einer Visitenkarte entgegen. Eine Adresse war darauf abgedruckt und drei Ziffern waren auf der Rückseite notiert. Er legte sie in Ryans Hand, strich dabei über seine Finger, ohne den Blick von ihm zu lassen.

„Acht Uhr.“

 

*

 

Am Dienstagnachmittag wanderte Victor durch die Uni und suchte nach Sherlock. Im Labor fand er ihn diesmal nicht, aber im Lesesaal der naturwissenschaftlichen Bibliothek. Entschlossen baute sich Victor neben Sherlock auf, der vor drei offenen Büchern saß und Einträge zu Physikalischer und Theoretischer Chemie las. Direkt vor Sherlocks Nase schnipste Victor mit den Fingern, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Studenten auf sich zu ziehen.

Irritiert und verärgert blinzelte Sherlock und sah zu dem anderen auf. „Was?!“, blaffte er, sichtlich davon genervt, unterbrochen zu werden.

Victor griff nach einem der Buchdeckel und ließ den Wälzer mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zufallen. Böse Blick von anderen Bibliotheksbesuchern, die sich in ihrer Konzentration gestört fühlten, durchbohrten die beiden.

„Mitkommen“, orderte Victor und schnappte sich Sherlocks Rucksack, damit dieser einen Grund hatte, ihm zu folgen. Das leise Gemurmel in seinem Rücken bestätigte, dass Sherlock artig tat, was er ihm aufgetragen hatte.

Vor dem Lesesaal stand ein Kaffeeautomat. Victor ließ Sherlocks Rucksack auf den Boden sinken und warf eine Münze hinein. Der Automat spuckte einen Becher aus, surrte und ließ dampfend heiße Flüssigkeit hineinlaufen. Abwartend verschränkte Victor die Arme vor der Brust und sah Sherlock direkt in die Augen.

„Ich gebe dir noch zwei Stunden, Sherlock. Danach machst du Schluss für heute und gehst mit mir aus“, erklärte Victor nüchtern und reichte Sherlock den Kaffeebecher.

„Ich habe zu tun“, erwiderte Sherlock, nippte jedoch dankbar an dem heißen Getränk.

„Das ist mir klar, aber du kannst nicht ununterbrochen lernen. Oder vielleicht doch, keine Ahnung. Es interessiert mich nicht. Du schuldest mir das, klar?“

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich in einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Unsicherheit. Als müsse er diese Aussage erst einer genaueren Betrachtung unterziehen, ehe er sie bejahen oder verneinen konnte.

„Also dann - um sieben hole ich dich bei deinem Wohnheim ab. Bis dahin solltest du fertig sein. Und keine gestreiften Pullover heute, verstanden?“, meinte Victor und ein Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel, als er sah, wie Sherlock die Augen verdrehte.

„Wie du meinst...“, war die karge Antwort, bevor Sherlock den leeren Plastikbecher zerdrückte und in die Tonne neben dem Kaffeeautomaten warf. Er griff nach seinem Rucksack und ging zurück in den Lesesaal.

 

*

 

„Dates sind seltsam“, proklamierte Sherlock, als er an einer Kreuzung abbog. Victor hatte ihm die grobe Richtung erklärt und starrte nun geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster. Bei Sherlocks Worten wandte er sich ihm zu und gab einen fragenden Laut von sich.

„Wozu gehen Leute auf Dates?“, fragte Sherlock ernst.

„Um Spaß zu haben? Um gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen... etwas, das beide Partner mögen...“, erklärte Victor versuchsweise, sich bewusst darüber, wie schal die Antwort klang.

„Weil sie das sonst nicht tun? Spaß haben, meine ich? Hier rechts, ja?“

„Ja, genau und dann immer geradeaus. Natürlich kann man auch sonst Spaß miteinander haben, aber Dates haben wohl etwas... Besonderes. Man nimmt sich explizit Zeit füreinander, schenkt sich die Aufmerksamkeit, die im Stress des Alltags oftmals zu kurz kommt, lernt sich besser kennen...“

„Langweilig.“ Genervt verdrehte Sherlock die Augen.

„Du musst echt schon sehr viele Dates gehabt haben, um solch ein Urteil fällen zu können, Sherlock!“, erwiderte Victor mit reichlich Spott in der Stimme. „Lass dich überraschen – vielleicht gefällt es dir ja doch ganz gut. Fahr hier rein.“

Sie hielten in einer Tiefgarage und stiegen aus, liefen zum nächsten Aufzug und fuhren nach oben. Victor sah auf seine Armbanduhr und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er spürte Sherlocks prüfenden Blick auf seinem Gesicht, erwiderte ihn jedoch nicht.

„Ein Hotel also...“, stellte Sherlock fest und verlagerte sein Gewicht unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er das Lämpchen beobachtete, das auf der Anzeigetafel von Stockwerk zu Stockwerk sprang.

„Hervorragend beobachtet“, erwiderte Victor und stieg aus, als der Fahrstuhl im vierten Stock hielt. Zielstrebig ging er den Gang hinunter und überprüfte die Raumnummern, holte dabei einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche. Vor der Tür mit der Nummer 403 blieb er stehen und schloss auf.

Sherlock entging Victors Nervosität nicht. Sie war deutlich in den angespannten Schultern und den fahrigen Fingern zu erkennen. Sie war ansteckend. Unbewusst kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe, während er Victor ins Innere des Hotelzimmers folgte.

Und gefror.

Das Zimmer war relativ groß. Neben dem obligatorischen Doppelbett gab es eine Kommode, einen Fernseher und einen Couchtisch. Auf dem dazugehörigen Sofa saß Ryan Walters mit überschlagenen Beinen und einem Glas Wein in der Hand. Beim Anblick der beiden Neuankömmlinge stellte er sein Glas ab und stand auf, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hinter Sherlock fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Der völlig perplexe Blick Sherlocks traf Victor. Dieser erwiderte ihn gelassen, kühl.

„Da seid ihr ja! Schön euch zu sehen“, sagte Ryan und kam auf die beiden zu. Victor beobachtete, wie Ryan Sherlocks Hand nahm, sie lange festhielt und ihm tief in die Augen schaute. Sherlocks Blick huschte nervös über das Gesicht des Dozenten und stoppte schließlich auf seinem Mund. Die Hand, die Sherlocks hielt, schien eine beruhigende Wirkung zu haben.

„Setzt euch. Ich war so frei, uns Wein zu bestellen. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt roten?“ Ryan sprach im Plauderton, um der Situation die Unbeholfenheit zu nehmen. Sacht legte Victor seine Hand auf Sherlocks Rücken, schob ihn sanft Richtung Sofa und setzte sich neben ihn.

Kaum dass sie saßen, wurde Sherlock ein Glas in die Hand gedrückt. Wie gebannt starrte er auf die Lichtreflexe, die auf der burgunderfarbenen Oberfläche trieben. Ryan saß rechts neben Sherlocks, Victor zu seiner Linken, beide nahmen sich ebenfalls ein Glas. Der schwere Geruch des Weins stieg Victor in die Nase, kitzelte seinen Gaumen. Er nahm einen Schluck, obwohl er Rotwein nicht mochte und stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch. Das Herz hämmerte hektisch in seiner Brust, als wolle es sich aus dem kalten Griff befreien, der es umklammert hielt.

„Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich Sherlock mitgebracht habe. Er wollte dich unbedingt besser kennenlernen“, sagte Victor wie einstudiert und berührte Sherlock am Arm. Es sollte wohl eine aufmunternde Geste sein, aber es gelang ihm nicht, sich selbst zu betrügen. Sherlock blickte auf die Hand, dann in Victors Gesicht. Quecksilberblaue Augen ruhten forschend auf ihm. Fragend. Als erwarteten sie weitergehende Instruktionen; als kenne er die Regeln für dieses Spiel nicht.

„Wie könnte ich da nein sagen? Es ist schade, dass du die letzten beiden Seminare verpasst hast, Sherlock“, sagte Ryan und zog Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

„Ich hatte viel zu tun.“ Die Antwort knapp, präzise, abgeklärt. Keine Spur von Nervosität mehr in der Stimme.

„Dann sollte ich mich wohl geehrt fühlen, dass du dir heute die Zeit genommen hast...“, meinte Ryan leise und streckte seine Hand nach Sherlocks Gesicht aus. Hauchzart fuhren seine Finger über die Wange, den Kiefer, unter das Kinn, hoben es an. Der erste Kuss war nicht mehr als eine federleichte Berührung, aber Victor konnte den Schauer spüren, der durch den Körper neben ihm rann.

Es war also soweit, dachte Victor und lehnte sich gegen Sherlock, gegen seinen Kopf. Vergrub einen Moment seine Nase in dem kurzen Haar und atmete den vertrauten Geruch ein. Seine Hand legte sich wie von selbst auf Sherlocks Oberschenkel, sein Daumen streichelte sacht über den rauen Stoff. Einem Kuss gleich streiften seine Lippen Sherlocks Ohrmuschel, als er flüsterte: „Er gehört ganz dir... schönen Valentinstag...“

Das war’s. Er musste hier raus. Jetzt.

Victor gab sich einen Ruck und stand auf, wandte sich ab. Doch jemand griff nach seinem Handgelenk, hielt ihn auf.

„Bleib.“

 

+++

tbc

 


	19. Februar 1995, II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Dieses Kapitel enthält eine gute Portion dubious-consent (dub-con).

Und Victor blieb.

Er starrte auf die Hand, die ihn festhielt. Ryans Hand. Aber es war Sherlocks Aufforderung, die ihn innehalten ließ. Wie hätte er nein sagen können? Wie hätte er sich Sherlock verwehren können? Sherlock, bei dessen Anblick sein Herz jedes Mal einen Takt schneller schlug. Dessen Stimme ihm direkt durch Mark und Bein ging. Etwas in ihm zum Klingen brachte, das er vor wenigen Wimpernschlägen verloren geglaubt hatte.

Aber Sherlock wollte ihn hier haben. Wollte das _Wir_ wahr machen, das er letztens achtlos in der Küche hatte fallen lassen. Selbst wenn Sherlock sich nur eine schützende Hand wünschte, Rückhalt, jemandem, dem er vertraute... _dem er vertraute_... war das nicht schon viel mehr, als Victor hoffen durfte?

Schließlich war diese ganze Sache von ihm ausgegangen. Hatte als Spaß begonnen. Als kleines Spiel zwischen Tür und Angel. Wie hätte Victor ahnen können, was das alles mit ihm machen würde? Wie hätte er ahnen können, was er bei diesem Spiel alles zu verlieren haben würde?

Die Luft im Raum knisterte voller Spannung. Beide Männer sahen zu ihm auf, als warteten sie auf ein Startsignal. Sie sollten es bekommen. Victor schob sein Knie auf das Sofa neben Sherlock, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Rückenlehne ab und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Küsste ihn. Nicht sanft, nicht zaghaft, sondern verzweifelt und voller Verlangen. Sherlock gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, griff in Victors Shirt, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Wenige Millimeter Distanz zwischen sie bringend fing Victor Sherlocks Blick ein, versuchte etwas darin zu lesen. _Etwas_. Er wusste nicht was. Vielleicht Bestätigung. Oder Angst. Oder Zuneigung. Liebe. Er wurde nicht schlau aus den schwarzen Inseln, die in metallenen Seen schwammen und ihm – einem Strudel gleich – in die Tiefe sogen.

Die warme Hand auf Victors Rücken holte ihn zurück an die Oberfläche, machte den anderen Mann, in dessen Augen ein dunkles Feuer glühte, wieder sichtbar. Scheinbar war Ryan äußerst zufrieden mit der Entwicklung der Situation. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten in der Andeutung eines Lächelns und Victor hätte ihn wohl unwiderstehlich gefunden, wären Herz und Kopf nicht bis zum Rand mit Bildern von Sherlock gefüllt gewesen.

Aber das hier war für Sherlock und er würde sich mit diesen Dingen arrangieren, um ihm das zu geben, was er wollte. Victor verlagerte sein Gewicht und lehnte sich zu Ryan, zog ihn an der dunkelblauen Krawatte in einen Kuss. Ein berauschtes Seufzen ertönte, weiche Lippen öffneten sich, erwiderten die Liebkosung mehr als bereitwillig.

Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte Victor einen äußerst faszinierten Sherlock, der sich unbewusst in die Lippen biss, betört von dem Bild, das sich ihm bot. Victor schob seine Hand in Sherlocks Nacken und zog ihn näher heran, ließ von Ryan ab und küsste Sherlock erneut.

Immer wieder trafen sich unterschiedliche Lippenpaare, schlangen sich Zungen gierig umeinander. Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft und suchten nach Haut, nach Kontaktpunkten, zerrten Stoffe von Schultern und Armen und warfen sie achtlos zu Boden.

Es war schließlich Ryan, der aufstand und Sherlock mit sich auf die Beine zog, der ihn mit dem Rücken gegen Victor drückte und einzelne Küsse auf dem Oberkörper hinterließ, während er Sherlocks Hose aufknöpfte. Victor schob seine Hände zwischen sich und Sherlock, streichelte großflächig über dessen Schulterblätter, fuhr die Linie der 

Wirbelsäule nach, tastete mit den Fingerspitzen über jede Rippe. Seine Daumen glitten über die kleinen Vertiefungen des Sakraldreiecks, schoben sich unter den Hosenbund und halfen, diesen über die Hüften zu schieben. 

Hörbar nach Luft schnappend rollte Sherlocks Kopf in den Nacken, landete auf Victors Schulter. Dieser blickte an Sherlock vorbei und beobachtete, wie Ryan sich abwechselnd mit Lippen und Zunge über Sherlocks Brust und den flachen Bauch arbeitete. Victor wickelte seine Arme um Sherlock, streichelte über seinen Hals, sein Schlüsselbein, über Taille und Hüfte, der Spur folgend, die Ryan hinterließ, jeden Kuss von Sherlocks Haut wischend. Hielt ihn, als sich Ryans Mund um Sherlocks Erektion legte und ihn aufstöhnen ließ.

Victor fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Sherlocks Ohrmuscheln, biss sanft hinein, als Sherlock Halt suchend hinter sich griff und sich in seinen langen Haaren verfing. Er spürte das Zucken in Sherlocks Hüften, die sich lüstern gegen den warmen Mund drängten und drehte Sherlocks Kopf, um das süße Stöhnen einzufangen, das ihm über die Lippen perlte.

Ryan nutzte seine Position, um Sherlock von Schuhen, Socken und der Hose zu befreien, während seine Zunge immer wieder neckend über den erigierten Penis leckte, ihn reizte und die Grenzen seiner Beherrschung auslotete. Er griff an Sherlocks Beinen vorbei und streichelte über Victors Oberschenkel. Dieser schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, indem er den Hacken mit Hilfe der Spitze des anderen Schuhs befreite.

„Geh zum Bett“, raunte Victor in Sherlocks Ohr und schob ihn sanft zur Seite. Etwas benommen tat Sherlock wie ihm geheißen und krabbelte in die Mitte des Bettes, ließ sich auf die Seite fallen und blickte schwer atmend zu den anderen beiden hinüber. Herausfordernd hob Victor eine Augenbraue und sah auf den unweit entfernten Ryan hinab. Der Anblick des knienden Mannes in Hemd und Anzughose, mit der verrutschten Krawatte und den zerwühlten Haaren, den wundgeküssten Lippen und diesem ungestilltem _Verlangen_ in den Augen reizte Victor mehr, als er für möglich gehalten hätte.

Etwas tief Vergrabenes rührte sich in ihm. Etwas Dunkles, das nur darauf wartete, von der Leine gelassen zu werden. Das Gefühl erschreckte und erregte ihn gleichermaßen. Aber Ryan schien dieses _Etwas_ direkt anzusprechen, als habe er nur darauf gewartet. Allein die Art und Weise wie er Victor ansah, wie er sich ihm leicht entgegenlehnte, als würde er ihn – einem Raubtier gleich – im nächsten Moment anspringen.

Victor war mittlerweile steinhart und mehr als bereit, ein wenig von dieser dunklen Energie, die direkt unter seiner Hautoberfläche juckte, aus sich herauszulassen. Er stellte die Beine schulterbreit auseinander, knöpfte mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln langsam seine Hose auf und schob sie weit genug über seine Hüften, um seinen erigierten Penis zu befreien.

„Du lutscht also gern Schwänze, ja?“, fragte er provozierend an Ryan gewandt, während er gemächlich mit dem Daumen über seine Erektion strich. Schmunzelnd sah er, wie der Dozent eifrig nickte und näher an ihn heranrutschte. Die feuchten Lippen erwartungsvoll geöffnet, den Blick fest in Victors verankert. Fast schon liebevoll kämmte Victor durch Ryans Haar, legte die Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf. Mit der anderen Hand umfasste er seinen Penis, ließ die Vorhaut ein paar Mal über die geschwollene Spitze gleiten, das Gefühl der Reibung genießend.

„Zeig es mir“, fügte Victor mit rauer Stimme hinzu und schob sich in den willigen Mund. Ryan seufzte zufrieden, als hätte er ewig auf diesen Moment gewartet. Seine Hände gruben sich in Victors Hintern, holten ihn näher heran, tiefer. Victor sog zischend die Luft ein, entließ sie unter kleinen Schauern, die durch seine Leiste blitzten. Den Feuereifer, den Ryan an den Tag legte, hatte er nicht erwartet. Er trübte etwas den vorangegangenen Wunsch, den anderen aus dem Konzept zu bringen, ihn ein wenig zu demütigen.

Victor sah prüfend zu Sherlock hinüber, der das Treiben genauestens beobachtete. Was ihm wohl durch den Kopf ging? Der Anblick schien ihm zu gefallen und auch die Distanz zum Geschehen schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Seine Pupillen waren dunkel vor Lust, der Atem abgehackt und flach. Die Erektion in seiner Hand rieb und streichelte er quälend langsam, vielleicht um das Gefühl zu imitieren, das gerade durch Victors Körper strömte.

„Genug“, knurrte Victor und zog Ryan den Kopf in den Nacken, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und presste die Lippen auf seinen Mund. „Zieh dich endlich aus.“

Während Victor sich die Hosen komplett von den Beinen strich und zum Bett hinüber ging, stand Ryan auf und löste den Krawattenknoten, knöpfte sein Hemd auf, schlüpfte aus der Hose. Nackt ging er zum Sofa hinüber, legte seine Kleidungsstücke dorthin und holte etwas aus seinem Jackett.

Victor hatte Sherlock an sich herangezogen, die Arme um ihn gelegt und küsste sich über seinen Hals hoch zu seinem Mund, knabberte genüsslich an seinen vollen Lippen. Er realisierte, wie Ryan einige Kondompäckchen auf den Nachttisch fallen ließ wie Süßigkeiten; wie sich die Matratze senkte, als er sich hinter Sherlock legte. Den Oberkörper drehend wandte sich Sherlock zu Ryan um, fuhr mit zittrigen Fingern über dessen Brust, den Nacken, um einen Kuss bittend.

Victor sah auf, als er das markante Knarzen eines Plastikverschlusses hörte, der geöffnet wurde. Er beobachtete, wie Ryan etwas Gleitgel aus einer Tube herauspresste, während er Sherlock weiterhin küsste. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, wissend, hungrig. Victor schmiegte sich näher an Sherlock, drehte seinen Kopf zu sich zurück, so dass er ihm erneut die Zunge in den Mund schieben, ihr Gegenstück zärtlich liebkosen konnte. Gleichzeitig griff er nach Sherlocks Erektion, streichelte fordernd über die Spitze und entlockte ihm ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen.

Ryans Handrücken glitt an Sherlocks Körper entlang zwischen seine Pobacken, die langen Finger verstrichen zielstrebig das Gel auf der Körperöffnung. Um Atem ringend krallte sich Sherlock in Victors Nacken, gab einen abgehackten Laut von sich, als erst ein Finger und schon bald ein zweiter in sein Inneres drang. Sein Körper wand sich zuckend unter den Händen, die ihn methodisch stimulierten und schien ihm nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen.

Ziellos küssten Victor und Ryan sich über den Körper in ihrer Mitte, fanden zwischendurch immer wieder zueinander, vergruben ihre Zähne in jede erreichbare Stelle, leckten das Salz von der erhitzten Haut.

Als Victor den völlig entrückten Gesichtsausdruck Sherlocks sah, die geröteten Wangen, die feucht glänzenden Lippen, zog sich etwas in ihm schmerzhaft zusammen. Pures Verlangen wusch über ihn hinweg, zerrte an ihm. Seine Hand tastete zwischen Sherlocks Beinen, dort, wo Ryans Finger in dem bebenden Körper steckten. Drei Finger glitten problemlos immer wieder in das Innere, reizten Nervenenden und lösten die wunderbarsten Reaktionen aus. Ein nasser Fleck Präejakulat benetzt Sherlocks Bauch an der Stelle, wo sein erigierter Penis durch die zuckende Bewegung seiner Hüften immer wieder gegentippte.

Ryan verstand Victors Eingreifen als Aufforderung, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen. Er zog seine Hand zurück, setzte sich auf und griff nach einem der Aluminiumpäckchen, riss es auf, rollte das Kondom über sein Glied. Die Intention klar. Victor schluckte schwer. Alles in ihm wehrte sich gegen die Vorstellung, dass Ryan in Sherlock eindringen würde, dass er sein Erster sein würde. Dass er ihn prägen würde. Eine Spur in ihm zurücklassen würde. Für immer.

Ryan drehte sich wieder um, rutschte zurück auf das Bett, griff nach Sherlock, um sich zwischen seine Beine schieben zu können.

„ _Nein_.“

Sherlock, der den Kopf auf die Seite gerollt hatte, sich mit beiden Händen am Kopfkissen festhielt, die Augen geschlossen, der Atem unruhig, stockte. Seine Lider flatterten auf, der Blick unstet, konfus. Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Adern, benebelte seinen Geist. Er sah, wie Victor Ryan am Oberarm gepackt hatte und festhielt. Die Haut weiß, wo sich die Fingerspitzen ins Fleisch gruben. Irritation in Ryans Gesicht.

„Er gehört mir“, erklärte Victor mit einem düsteren Ton in der Stimme, keine Widerworte zulassend.

Sherlock stieß die Luft aus, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte. Eine Welle der Erleichterung wusch über ihn hinweg, die er sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Wie du meinst“, knurrte Ryan und rutschte zur Seite, streifte das Kondom von seiner Erektion und warf es achtlos zu Boden. Er kniete sich an das Kopfende, während Victor Sherlocks Hüften umfing und ihn näher an sich heranzog. In seinem Gesicht eine Mischung aus Begierde und Reue.

„Ich kann das nicht zulassen“, flüsterte Victor so leise gegen Sherlocks Lippen, dass Ryan es nicht verstehen konnte.

Sherlock jedoch verstand. Er umfing Victors Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich will dich... wollte dich von Anfang an“, hauchte Sherlock ebenso leise und presste seinen Körper gegen Victors. Ein Kondom wurde Victor unter die Nase gehalten. Verwundert sah er auf, sah Ryans hintergründiges Lächeln, nahm das Präservativ jedoch an und rollte es über seine Erektion. Nachdem er etwas von dem Gleitgel verteilt hatte, beugte er sich wieder über Sherlock.

„Langsam und sanft – wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Wenn ich aufhören soll, sag es einfach“, raunte Victor und wartete, bis Sherlock ihm bestätigend zunickte. Zärtlich ließ er seine Hände über Sherlocks Körper wandern, nahm jede Kleinigkeit in sich auf. Versuchte sich dabei selbst soweit zu beruhigen, dass er sein Versprechen wahr machen konnte. Er legte Sherlocks Beinen über seine Oberschenkel, stabilisierte seinen erigierten Penis mit einer Hand und lehnte sich achtsam vor.

Langsam drang er in den anderen Körper, biss sich in die Lippen. Die unglaubliche Enge und Hitze zerrte an seiner Willenskraft. Aber die heftigen Atemzüge und die zusammengezogenen Brauen Sherlocks gemahnten ihn, stillzuhalten, bis er sich auf die ungewohnte Empfindung eingestellt hatte. Erst dann glitt Victor tiefer, atmete ruhig.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen fiel sein Blick auf Ryan, der am Kopfende kniend über Sherlocks Haar und Oberkörper streichelte und einlullende Worte murmelte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn aus dem Zimmer gejagt, aber seine Berührungen schienen Sherlock tatsächlich zu beruhigen. Ungehalten versuchte Victor, den anderen Mann auszublenden und sich auf sein Tun zu konzentrieren.

Die Ellbogen neben Sherlocks Kopf platzierend küsste er sich über dessen Gesicht, fing die geöffneten Lippen und die leisen Seufzer ein. Als er ganz in dem anderen versunken war, schlang Sherlock die Arme um Victors Hals, wölbte ihm begierig das Becken entgegen. Es war himmlisch! Eng und heiß und _Sherlock_. Sherlock, der ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper umfing, mit Armen und Beinen. Der sich mit ihm bewegte. Eins wurde. Endlich.

„Genau so. Schön langsam.“ Ryans Stimme war wie ein Störgeräusch, das die wunderbare Zweisamkeit durchschnitt. Widerwillig richtete Victor den Blick auf ihn, sah, wie Ryan sich selbst befriedigte, wie er frenetisch über seinen Penis rieb, verhalten keuchte. Mit der freien Hand griff er unter Sherlocks Kinn, zog ihm den Kopf in den Nacken und führte seine Eichel in den leicht geöffneten Mund.

Sherlock verkrampfte sich augenblicklich, gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, was Ryan nur dazu veranlasste, weiter in seine Kehle vorzustoßen. Fluchend stieß Victor gegen Ryans Brust, drängte ihn energisch zur Seite, so dass er Sherlock weiter nach oben schieben, ihn besser mit seinem Körper abschirmen konnte. Sherlock schien den kleinen Vorfall schon wieder vergessen zu haben, als Victor ungeplant eine besonders empfindliche Stelle in seinem Inneren traf und Sherlock laut aufstöhnte.

„Mach das nochmal!“, verlangte er und fluchte atemlos, als Victor das Manöver wiederholte und eine Welle der Ekstase durch seinen Körper jagte. Vergessen war Ryan Walters. Victor fokussierte sich vollkommen auf Sherlock und die wundervollen Reaktionen, die er in ihm auslöste. Er realisierte nicht, wie Ryan aufstand, sich erneut ein Kondom überstreifte, Gleitgel darauf verteilte. Wie er um das Bett herumging, sich hinter Victor kniete. Erst als eine Hand in seinen Nacken griff und ihn grob hochzog, nahm er die neue Situation wahr.

„Versuchst du mich auszuschließen, Victor? Vergiss nicht, dass du mich hierher gerufen hast, damit ich den Kleinen ficke. Und ich _werde_ ihn ficken, wenn du mit ihm fertig bist. Nicht langsam und sanft wie du, sondern hart und schnell, so wie _ich_ es mag... das wird er nicht vergessen. Ich werde ihn auf die Matratze drücken und tief in ihn stoßen, hörst du, bis er das Gefühl hat zu bersten!“, wisperte Ryan mit düsterer Stimme direkt an Victors Ohr und löste damit eine Gänsehaut bei Victor aus, die in Windeseile über dessen Körper jagte.

Einerseits wollte er Ryan für diese Worte ins Gesicht schlagen, ihm die Nase brechen und das selbstgefällige Grinsen auslöschen, das seine Lippen zierte. Andererseits – und Victor hasste sich dafür – lösten sie eine extreme Welle der Lust aus, die direkt in seine Leiste strömte und ihn reflexartig hart zustoßen ließ. Sherlocks lautes Aufstöhnen holte ihn zurück in die Realität.

„Fick dich, Ryan!“, zischte Victor und warf einen funkelnden Blick über seine Schulter. Doch Ryan lachte nur leise und schlang seinen Arm um Victors Hals, als würde er ihm die Luft abdrücken wollen, fuhr mit den Lippen neckend über sein Ohr und knabberte fast zärtlich daran. Victors Bewegungen waren weitestgehend zum Stillstand gekommen, nur seine Hände streichelten über Sherlocks Oberschenkel und Hüften, wie um ihn zu beruhigen; um ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu vermitteln.

„Ich ficke lieber dich. Das war schließlich der Sinn des Ganzen von Anfang an!“, raunte Ryan und presste seine Erektion gegen Victors Hintern, ließ sie zwischen den Pobacken auf und ab reiben. „Es wird dir gefallen, Victor... du musst dich nur entspannen und mich machen lassen.“

„Dann mach schon, verdammt noch mal“, knurrte Victor und ließ sich widerwillig von Ryan, der nicht mehr als diese Aufforderung gebraucht hatte, küssen. Mit beiden Händen griff Ryan in Victors Taille und beugte ihn nach vorn, so dass er sich neben Sherlocks Kopf aufstützte.

_Besser ich als Sherlock_..., dachte Victor und fing Sherlocks glasigen Blick ein.

Dieser hatte von dem leisen Dialog kaum etwas mitbekommen und ihn wohl lediglich als kleine Pause interpretiert. Er umfing Victors Gesicht und streckte sich, um ihn zu küssen, ihn mit seiner Zunge zu locken.

Seufzend ließ sich Victor in den Kuss sinken, schmiegte sich eng an Sherlock, während sich Ryans Finger fordernd in seinen Körper drängten. Es war nicht unbedingt angenehm, zu stürmisch und ungeduldig war Ryan in seiner Erregung. Victor sog zischend die Luft ein und biss sich auf die Lippen, als Ryan kurze Zeit später seine Erektion in ihn presste. Die flüchtig vorbereitete Muskulatur protestierte ungehalten. Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper, pochte durch jede Vene. Ihm brach kalter Schweiß aus, der im Licht der Nachttischlampe schimmerte. Ein erstickter Laut kämpfte sich aus seiner Kehle, als Ryan sich ein Stück zurückzog und dann verlangend zustieß. Wieder und wieder.

„ _Oh_ , ja... mein Gott, du fühlst dich _großartig_ an!“, keuchte Ryan und packte Victor am Schopf, zerrte an seinen Haaren, bis Victor den Rücken in einem fast unnatürlichen Winkel durchbog, trieb sich tiefer. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er Victors Hüften, hinterließ tiefrote Abdrücke in der hellen Haut.

„Es ist fast, als ob ich euch beide ficken würde, findest du nicht auch?“ Stöhnend drückte Ryan mit beiden Händen gegen Victors Nacken, forcierte dessen Kopf in Sherlocks Halsbeuge, ohne seine Bewegung zu unterbrechen.

Sherlock wickelte seine Arme um Victor, hielt ihn fest, nicht sicher, was gerade geschah. War das noch Genuss? War das die überbordende Leidenschaft, die Menschen im Liebesspiel befiel? Sein lustverhangenes Gehirn brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass Victors Erregung definitiv nachgelassen hatte, dass seine Erektion zurückgegangen war, auch wenn er sie noch immer in sich spüren konnte. Verärgert sah er zu Ryan auf, der seinen Blick mit einem hochmütigen Lächeln erwiderte.

Halt suchend grub sich Victor in Sherlocks Schultern, keuchte abgehackt. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, ehe der Schmerz nachließ, dabei konnte es sich nur um wenige Augenblicke gehandelt haben. Nur langsam gewann die Erregung wieder die Oberhand und Victor nahm erstmalig wahr, wie Ryan die hypersensiblen Nerven in seinem Innerem reizte. Wie dieser Reiz direkt in seine Leiste zog, ihn erschauern und wieder hart werden ließ.

„Ok?“, fragte Sherlock verunsichert, völlig damit überfordert, die Situation einzuschätzen.

„Ja“, knurrte Victor, „küss mich einfach...“ Erleichtert darüber, dass sein Körper sich dem groben Ansturm weitestgehend ergeben hatte, passte sich Victor zunehmend den vorgegebenen Rhythmus an und konzentrierte sich auf Sherlock.

Nur zu gern kam Sherlock der Aufforderung nach, davon überzeugt, dass Victor alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Er küsste und liebkoste Victors Lippen, seine Zunge, das Innere seines Mundes. Eine Hand auf dem schweißnassen Rücken, die andere in den blonden Strähnen zog Sherlock den Freund so fest an sich wie er vermochte, rollte ihm verlangend die Hüften entgegen, so gut das unter dem Gewicht des anderen möglich war.

Victor erwiderte die Küsse leidenschaftlich, hielt sich an Sherlock und dem Gefühl der Geborgenheit, welches er ausstrahlte, fest. Er spürte, wie die Unsicherheit langsam aus Sherlock wich und einem lustvollen Beben Platz machte, wie er sich zunehmend in seinen Empfindungen verlor.

„Fass dich an“, hauchte Victor gegen Sherlocks Lippen, „ich will dich spüren, wenn du kommst... will dein Gesicht sehen.“

Fahrig schob Sherlock seine Hand zwischen die verschwitzten Körper, griff nach seiner zuckenden Erektion. Es brauchte kaum ein Dutzend pumpende Bewegungen, ehe sich alles in seinem Inneren zusammenzog, er sich zusammenkrümmte und laut aufstöhnte. Der Höhepunkt überkam Sherlock einem Stromschlag gleich, der seine Nervenenden in Flammen setzte; der sein Gehirn einfach ausknipste und selige Stille zurückließ. Schwer atmend ließ er sich zurückfallen.

Sherlocks Orgasmus löste eine Kettenreaktion aus. Die kontrahierenden Muskeln um Victors Penis und die unablässige Stimulation seiner Prostata riss ihn mental von den Füßen, schickte immer wieder kleine Erschütterungen über seine Wirbelsäule, deren Ausläufer bis in seine Fingerspitzen hinein kribbelten. Gleichzeitig spürte er Ryan in sich pulsieren, als dieser sich hart in ihn presste und kam.

Zitternd und keuchend stützte sich Victor auf der Matratze ab und rutschte erschöpft neben Sherlock auf das Laken, um diesen nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zu belasten. Eher am Rande realisierte er, wie sich Ryan schließlich aus ihm zurückzog. Sein Körper brannte und summte gleichzeitig in dieser absurden Mischung aus Ekstase und Schmerz. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte, ruhig zu atmen.

„Du gehst jetzt besser“, forderte Sherlock Ryan auf. Mühsam kämpfte sich Victor auf die Seite und biss schmerzverzerrt die Zähne zusammen. Sherlock war an das Ende der Matratze gerutscht und sah zu Ryan auf, der etwas unschlüssig neben dem Bett stand. „Jetzt!“

„Nun mach mal halblang, Freundchen. Es ist nicht so, dass er es nicht gewollt hätte!“, verteidigte sich Ryan.

„Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. Ein weiteres Wort von dir und ich werde mich an die gute Mrs Walters wenden. Es wird sie sicherlich brennend interessieren, dass ihr Mann gern Schwänze lutscht. Die Uni dürfte auf solch einen Skandal auch keinen besonders großen Wert legen.“

Kreidebleich wandte sich Ryan ab und ging zum Sofa, streifte sich das Kondom ab und nahm seine Kleidungsstücke auf, um sich anzuziehen. „Wegen einer Affäre ist noch niemand gekündigt worden. Deine Drohung ist völlig substanzlos.“

„Gekündigt vielleicht nicht, aber die werte Mrs Walters scheint doch eine recht vielversprechende politische Karriere in Louisiana anzustreben. Ob die konservative Pfarrgemeinde etwas gegen die homosexuellen Eskapaden ihres Ehemannes auszusetzen haben wird?“, fragte Sherlock süffisant. Ryan gefror an Ort und Stelle. Gehetzt sah er zwischen Sherlock und Victor hin und her, auf der Suche nach einem Zeichen dafür, dass Sherlock scherzte. Aber nein, trotz aller _Vorsicht_ , trotz allen _Verzichts_... wie hatte er herausfinden können...?

Ohne sich auf eine weitere Diskussion über dieses Thema einzulassen, schlüpfte Ryan in sein Jackett und ging Richtung Tür. Dort angekommen, sah er sich noch einmal um, presste die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen.

„Ich wollte das nicht“, sagte er und suchte Blickkontakt mit Victor. Er öffnete den Mund, um weiterzusprechen, um zu definieren, was genau er meinte. Dass er Victor nicht hatte verletzen wollen? Dass er diese Begegnung nicht gewollt hatte? Dass er diesem teuflischen Drang in seinem Inneren nicht hatte nachgeben wollen? Stattdessen schloss er den Mund, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging.

Kaum dass die Tür zugefallen war, sprang Sherlock auf und ging hinüber, um den Schlüssel im Schloss zu drehen. Dann lief er ins angrenzende Badezimmer, füllte einen Zahnputzbecher des Hotels mit Wasser und brachte ihn zu Victor. „Hier, trink etwas...“

Victor lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende, nahm den Becher dankend entgegen und trank ein paar Schluck, während Sherlock wieder um das Bett herum ging und sich neben ihn setzte. Aufmerksam musterte er Victors Gesicht. „Tut mir leid...“

„Hm?“

„Dass ich es nicht vorher gemerkt habe... Ich... weiß nicht... ich konnte nicht klar denken“, erklärte Sherlock und ein Hauch Röte färbte seine hohen Wangen. „Dich... dich in mir... zu spüren, war so...“, resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht realisiert, dass er dir wehtut. Ich hätte das alles sofort abbrechen sollen.“

„Nein, Sherlock... es war meine Entscheidung. Ich wollte nicht, dass er dich... dass er der Erste ist, mit dem du Sex hast. Obwohl das der ursprüngliche Plan war. Das solltest du mit jemanden erleben, der... dem du am Herzen liegst“, sagte Victor und starrte auf den Becher in seiner Hand. Hatte er damit zu viel gesagt?

„ _Oh_ “, machte Sherlock und zog die Knie an, umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, „ich... also... technisch gesehen, war das... nicht... mein erstes Mal.“

Völlig perplex sah Victor zu Sherlock. „Du hattest Sex? Du hattest Sex, bist aber nie geküsst worden? Ernsthaft?“

Etwas betreten nickte Sherlock. Eigentlich hatte er diese Sache nicht ansprechen wollen, aber so wie die Dinge standen... „Es war letzten Sommer... kurz vor dem Abschluss. Ein Typ aus meiner Klasse... Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich ihn besonders gemocht habe. Er wollte Sex und ich war neugierig. Aber küssen durfte ich ihn nicht. Die ganze Sache war chaotisch und unangenehm. Kaum dass er in mich eingedrungen war, war es auch schon vorbei und ich wusste nicht, ob das immer so läuft. Ob das alles ist. Für mich stand fest, dass Sex nichts für mich ist“, erklärte Sherlock sachlich, „bis ich dich getroffen habe.“

Victor stellte den Becher auf den Nachttisch und legte seinen Arm um Sherlock, zog ihn an sich und vergrub seine Nase in dem zerzausten Haar. Ein ironisches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Es kann nur besser werden...“, meinte Victor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Schläfe. „Komm her.“ Victor dirigierte Sherlock so, dass er zwischen seinen Beinen saß und sich an ihn lehnte. Er breitete die Bettdecke über sie beide aus und umschlang Sherlock mit beiden Armen, pflasterte seine Schultern mit federleichten Küssen.

„Wollen wir heute Nacht hier bleiben?“, fragte er und Sherlock nickte knapp.

„Ja...“

 

+++

tbc

 


	20. Februar 1995, III

Als Victor am Morgen erwachte, lag er allein im Bett. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren, erinnerte sich aber sogleich an den vergangenen Abend. Valentinstag, das Treffen mit Ryan Walters und Sherlock in diesem Hotel und an... _ah, richtig_... Das Ziehen und der dumpfe Schmerz in seinem Körper lösten gemischte Gefühle in ihm aus. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, vergrub sein Gesicht in der Armbeuge und schnaubte missbilligend.

_Ich bin so ein Idiot..._

Die ganze Angelegenheit hatte sich doch anders entwickelt, als Victor es erwartet hatte. Was würde jetzt passieren, nachdem Ryan offensichtlich aus dem Rennen war? Waren er und Sherlock nun zusammen? Ein Paar?

_Ich will dich... wollte dich von Anfang an._

Sherlocks Worte hallten in Victors Geist wider. War das die Wahrheit? War es tatsächlich so, dass sie sich das ganze Drama hätten sparen können?

Die Tür zum angrenzenden Badezimmer öffnete sich und der in einen flauschigen Bademantel gehüllte Sherlock trat heraus. Er strich sich durch die nassen Haare, sah zu Victor hinüber und... lächelte. Victor hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde für wenige Augenblicke aufhören zu schlagen. Wärme breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus, flutete durch seine Venen, prickelte angenehm in all seinen Gliedern. Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung strich sich Victor lange Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, hielt Sherlock dann seine Hand entgegen, um ihn aufzufordern, näher zu kommen.

Folgsam trat Sherlock an das Bett heran und ließ sich auf die Matratze an Victors Seite ziehen. Das Gewicht des anderen Körpers drückte willkommen gegen Victors Brust. Frottee unter seinen Fingern, Feuchtigkeit, dort, wo der Stoff das am Körper haftende Wasser absorbiert hatte. Das Aroma von Hotelseife vermischte sich mit Sherlocks ganz eigenem Geruch. Victor legte seinen Arm um die Taille des anderen, streichelte beiläufig über seinen Rücken. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Quecksilberblau. Finger in nassem Haar, den Tropfen über den Nacken folgend.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte Sherlock nach einer Weile des Schweigens und ohne den Blick von Victor zu nehmen.

„Morgen... gut geschlafen?“

Sherlock nickte und stützte sich auf seinen Arm, betrachtete versonnen Victors Gesicht. „Und du? Wie geht’s dir... nach gestern Abend?“

Victor zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich bin ok. Kein Grund zur Sorge.“

Dass Sherlock unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe kaute, bedeutete wohl, dass er der Aussage nicht traute. „Du lügst“, stellte Sherlock schließlich unerschütterlich fest. Der Starrsinn war ihm geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sherlock, ehrlich... es geht mir gut. Im Nachhinein würde ich das alles wahrscheinlich anders machen, aber“, nach Worten suchend schüttelte Victor leicht den Kopf, „ich hab zugestimmt.“ _Und wollte nicht, dass er dich anfasst_ , beendete Victor den Satz in Gedanken. „Ich hätte die ganze Sache jederzeit abbrechen können“, behauptete er mehr sich selbst gegenüber und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob Sherlock tatsächlich in der Lage war, hinter seine Fassade zu blicken.

_Was hätte Sherlock gemacht, wenn ich abgebrochen hätte? Wenn ich gegangen wäre? Wäre er mitgekommen? Wäre er geblieben? Hätte ich ihn überzeugen können, nicht zu bleiben?_

Sherlock blickte schnaubend zur Seite. „Tu so etwas nie wieder“, verlangte er und sah wieder zu Victor, als warte er auf eine Bestätigung.

Victor nickte knapp. „Ok.“ Erneut streichelte er über Sherlocks Rücken, genoss die unbedingte Nähe des anderen. Sherlock legte seinen Kopf an Victors Schulter, zeichnete träge sein Schlüsselbein nach und ließ seinen Blick ruhig durch den Raum wandern. Schweigend hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach, lauschten den stillen Geräuschen im Zimmer. Atem. Haut auf Stoff. Die gedämpfte Kakophonie der Straße.

„Ich will es noch mal tun“, meinte Sherlock geistesabwesend.

Victor, der kurz davor war, wieder einzuschlafen, gab einen fragenden Laut von sich.

„Sex. Mit dir. Mit dir allein, meine ich“, erklärte Sherlock, ohne seine Position zu verändern.

Ein Schmunzeln zog sich über Victors Lippen. „Wenn du noch nicht genug von mir hast...“, erwiderte Victor und ließ den Rest des Satzes offen, fuhr mit gespreizten Fingern durch Sherlocks feuchtes Haar, spürte dem Kopfschütteln nach und lächelte. Was auch immer das hier war. Es war gut. Es war vielversprechend.

Als Sherlock aufsah und den Hals streckte, kam Victor ihm entgegen. Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musterte Sherlock den anderen.

„Du solltest dir die Zähne putzen...“, murrte er und setzte sich auf.

„Da hast du sicherlich recht“, sagte Victor lachend und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position, schlug die Decke zur Seite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“

„Halb zehn etwa.“

„Oh, dann beeile ich mich lieber... wir müssen um zehn hier raus sein.“ Ohne länger zu zögern, machte sich Victor auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. „Hast du heute Seminare?“, fragte er auf dem Weg.

„Ja... eigentlich schon“, entgegnete Sherlock und sah ihm nach.

Nachdem Victor sich die Zähne geputzt und schnell geduscht hatte, schlüpfte er in die Kleidungsstücke vom Vortag. Sherlock hatte sich bereits angezogen und wartete ungeduldig. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Hotelzimmer.

„Wann sehe ich dich wieder?“, fragte Victor, als Sherlock seinen Wagen vor der Wohnung hielt.

„Bald?“, erwiderte Sherlock erwartungsvoll und verstärkte den Griff um das Lenkrad, den Blick auf Victor gerichtet.

„Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen...“, meinte Victor und griff in Sherlocks Nacken, um ihn für einen Kuss heranzuholen. „Jederzeit, hörst du?“, fragte er, die Stimme rau, einladend.

„Ok“, sagte Sherlock.

„Ok... dann ab mit dir zu deinem Seminar...“ Er presste ein letztes Mal seine Lippen auf Sherlocks und stieg aus, schlug die Tür zu und sah dem Wagen nach, der Richtung Universität davonfuhr.

 

*

 

„Vic, hilfst du mir mal?“ Abigails Stimme scholl aus dem Wohnzimmer. Missmutig stellte er seine Tasse ab, rührte noch einmal durch den großen Topf auf dem Herd und ging durch den Durchgang zu ihr hinüber. Gemeinsam drehten sie den Couchtisch um neunzig Grad und stellten ihn neben das Sofa.

„So ist es besser. Mehr Platz für alle“, verkündete seine Mitbewohnerin und klatschte in die Hände. Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging sie zurück in die Küche, um sich wieder dem Essen zu widmen. Sie zog sich Ofenhandschuhe über und holte ein Backblech mit zahlreichen Muffins aus dem Ofen. Weitere kühlten bereits auf dem Küchentisch ab.

„Das Chili braucht noch eine Weile. Dekorierst du die Muffins mit mir?“, fragte Abigail und hielt Victor einen Spritzbeutel vor die Nase. Dieser hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, nickte aber schließlich.

„Du legst hoffentlich keinen Wert auf ein künstlerisches Meisterwerk...“, murmelte Victor und setzte sich, Zigarette im Mundwinkel und Teetasse in der Hand, an den Tisch. Abigail schob ihm die Schüssel mit der blau gefärbten Zuckermasse zu. Nachdem sie den ersten Spritzbeutel gefüllt hatte, warf sie den verwendeten Löffel mit einem auffordernden Grinsen hinein.

„Er hat sich immer noch nicht gemeldet, oder?“, fragte sie und fing an, den ersten Muffin mit blauen Tupfern zu dekorieren. Victor knurrte leise. Mittlerweile waren vier Tage vergangen und Victor hatte nichts von Sherlock gehört. Er lernt sicher für die Prüfungen, hatte Abigail immer wieder gesagt, doch Victor kommentierte derlei Aussagen lediglich mit einem undefinierbaren Brummen und dem Anzünden der nächsten Zigarette.

Es waren nur vier Tage, sagte er sich. Vier verdammte Tage. Wahrscheinlich hatte Abigail recht und Sherlock lernte tatsächlich für die unzähligen Prüfungen, die er sich aufgehalst hatte. Es gab keinen Grund, zu denken, dass Sherlock es sich anders überlegt hatte. Dass er Victor doch nicht mehr sehen wollte. Und wenn dem so wäre, hätte er wenigstens etwas sagen, einen Hinweis geben können. Irgendetwas.

„Ich hab übrigens von Tom gehört“, sagte Abigail und Victor sah von seiner Arbeit auf. Seine Zuckergusstupfer sahen nicht annähernd so hübsch aus wie die von Abigail. Daher versuchte er es mit Spiralen.

„Scheinbar wird er das Einführungsseminar in Chemie wiederholen müssen. Und zwei andere Kurse. Ich weiß nicht mehr welche. Jedenfalls hat Sherlock ihn mit dem Laborprojekt wohl auflaufen lassen.“

Victor sah sie verwundert an, griff nach seiner Zigarette und rettete die Asche in den Aschenbecher, bevor sie auf das Gebäck fiel.

„Keine Ahnung, ob es stimmt, aber ich hab gehört, dass Sherlock das Projekt schon nach der zweiten Woche abgeschlossen hatte. Danach hat er das Labor wohl für andere Versuche genutzt. Tom, der dachte, dass er die Ergebnisse von Sherlock bekommt, hat ganz schön dumm aus der Wäsche geguckt, als er erfuhr, dass Sherlocks Unterlagen längst beim Prof lagen. Meinst du, das war Absicht?“, fragte Abigail und griff nach dem nächsten Muffin, drehte ihn prüfend in ihrer Hand.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, erwiderte Victor achselzuckend.

Abigail imitierte die Geste und sog die Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne, verkniff sich den Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lag. „Sicher, Tom hätte sich nicht darauf verlassen sollen, dass er die Ergebnisse von Sherlock bekommt, aber... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sherlock so drauf ist.“

Victor drückte seine Zigarette aus und blies den Rauch zur Decke, trank etwas von seinem Tee. „Er ist ein Einzelgänger...“, murmelte er und fing an, den Spritzbeutel neu zu befüllen. „Wahrscheinlich hat er _vergessen_ , dass es eine Gruppenarbeit sein sollte.“

Abigails argwöhnischen Blick ignorierte er. Das Thema wechselnd dekorierten sie weitere Muffins und behielten abwechselnd das Chili im Auge. Etwas später kam Marcus mit einigen Getränkekisten vorbei, die er in der Küche deponierte. Ein Teil davon wurde in den Kühlschrank verfrachtet.

Kaum waren die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen, trafen die ersten Gäste ein und Musik wurde aufgelegt. Während Abigail die Begrüßung übernahm, verteilte Victor die restliche Zuckermasse und versorgte die ersten Leute, die sich zu ihm in die Küche verirrten, mit Pappbechern.

Viele von Abigails Kommilitonen kannte Victor nur vom Sehen, so dass es einige neue Leute kennenzulernen galt. Die Ablenkung kam ihm sehr gelegen. Die Ungewissheit und Grübelei wegen Sherlock lagen ihm nicht. Sich so viele Gedanken wegen eines Kerls zu machen, zu überlegen, ob oder ob nicht mehr zwischen ihnen war... das waren keine Dinge, die er unter Kontrolle hatte.

Mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand ging Victor ins Wohnzimmer und gesellte sich zu Abigail, die einen Arm um Marcus’ Hüften geschlungen hatte und zwei Kommilitonen etwas erzählte. Er hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu – es ging um eines der Literaturseminare – und wechselte ein paar Worte mit Marcus, bis es an der Tür klingelte.

„Das wird wohl noch einer für dich sein“, sagte Marcus zu Abigail und schälte sich aus der halben Umarmung, um zur Wohnungstür zu gehen. Augenblicke später kam er wieder und lächelte in Victors Richtung.

„Nein, jemand für dich“, sagte er und zwinkerte vielsagend. Victor sah an ihm vorbei und entdeckte Sherlock, der etwas unschlüssig im Türrahmen zwischen Flur und Wohnzimmer stand und sich umsah. Als er Abigail entdeckte, ging zielstrebig auf sie zu und überreichte ihr ein kleines Päckchen.

„Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag“, verkündete er steif und presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. Abigail strahlte mit einem Mal über das ganze Gesicht und fiel Sherlock quietschend um den Hals.

„Danke! Das ist _so_ lieb von dir! Schön, dass du es doch noch geschafft hast.“

Grinsend nippte Victor an seinem Bier, als er sah, wie Abigail Sherlock einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und dessen Gesichtsausdruck einen Anflug von Panik widerspiegelte. Eine simple Geste mit der Flasche reichte, um Sherlock zu verstehen zu geben, dass in der Küche etwas zu trinken auf ihn wartete. Dankbar nickend löste sich Sherlock von der Gastgeberin und folgte Victor.

Am Herd standen zwei Gäste und unterhielten sich angeregt über irgendwelche Romane, die Victor nicht zuordnen konnte, und schaufelten sich mit einer Kelle Chili auf die Teller. Er grüßte sie beiläufig, öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Bier heraus, die er an Sherlock weiterreichte. Schweigend sah er zu, wie Sherlock einen Schluck trank.

Er war also hier. Ausgerechnet heute. Ausgerechnet, wenn sie die Wohnung voller Leute hatten. War das Absicht? Wollte er Victor auf Distanz halten? Das würde ihn nicht aufhalten... Victor grinste in sich hinein, hob vorwitzig eine Augenbraue und fixierte Sherlock mit seinem Blick, als erwarte er Antworten auf die Fragen, die er nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte. Sherlock ging jedoch nicht auf diese Herausforderung ein.

„Hunger?“, fragte Victor stattdessen. Sherlock drehte den Kopf, sah Victor direkt ins Gesicht. Das Blau seiner Augen schimmernd, spiegelnd. Die Flasche schwebte direkt unter seinem Mund, als wolle er die verschiedenen Aromen des Getränks wie einen guten Wein am Geruch erkennen. Victor lief es heißkalt den Rücken hinunter bei diesem Blick.

„Wie laufen die Vorbereitungen auf die Prüfungen?“, versuchte Victor weiter, den nicht sonderlich gesprächigen Sherlock aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Langsamer als erwartet“, erwiderte Sherlock, den Blick nach wie vor auf Victor gerichtet. „Ich bin oft abgelenkt.“ Er sah schließlich zur Seite, nahm einen Schluck von dem Bier. Leute kamen in die Küche und gingen wieder, bedienten sich am Essen und den Getränken, plauderten. Automatisch trat Sherlock einen Schritt zurück, als Victor auf ihn zukam und eine Hand hinter ihm auf den Küchenschrank legte, um sich darauf abzustützen. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie noch.

„Was lenkt dich denn ab?“, fragte Victor, ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Belustigt beobachtete er, wie Sherlocks Augen nervös zwischen seinen hin und her huschten, wie sie über seinen Mund, seinen Hals wanderten, zu seinen Händen und wieder zu seinem Gesicht. Wie sich seine Atmung beschleunigt hatte und seine Finger fahrig das Kondenswasser am Rand der Flasche verwischten.

Victor lehnte sich vor, bis sein Mund dicht neben Sherlocks Ohrmuschel schwebte. Nah genug, um die Nähe des anderen überdeutlich zu spüren, zu fern für eine Berührung. „Warum bist du hier, Sherlock?“, raunte er dunkel.

„Sherlock!“

Sherlock zuckte deutlich zusammen, als Abigail freudestrahlend in die Küche stürzte und ihm erneut einen Arm um den Hals schlang, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. Dabei schaffte sie unbewusst Distanz zwischen den beiden Männern.

„Du meine Güte, woher wusstest du, dass ich Dickens liebe? Oliver Twist gehört zu meinen Lieblingsbüchern! Woher hast du diese wunderschöne Ausgabe?“, fragte sie, während sie mit der anderen Hand das in grünes Leder eingeschlagene Buch mit den silbernen Lettern an ihre Brust drückte.

„Ich...“, stammelte Sherlock unbeholfen, „ich habe gesehen, dass du einen Dickens-Pin an deiner Jacke hast. Was Oliver Twist betrifft... ich finde, diese Art von Geschichte passt zu dir... ich habe geraten...“

„Du bist echt der Wahnsinn!“, quietschte Abigail fröhlich und zog Sherlock am Handgelenk hinter sich her. Dieser drehte irritiert den Kopf zu Victor, erhielt aber nur ein entschuldigendes Schulterzucken. Es war Abigails Party und wenn sie Sherlock nun beschlagnahmte, konnte er wenig dagegen tun. Zumindest im Moment. Seufzend holte sich Victor eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank, ließ sich den Flaschenöffner von einem der Gäste reichen und öffnete den Verschluss. Prickelnde Süße breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus.

Eine Weile beobachtete er, wie Abigail versuchte, Sherlock zum Tanzen zu animieren, wie sie ihn immer wieder zu sich holte, wenn er sich zurückziehen wollte. Sherlock gefiel ihr, das war offensichtlich. Er war zu einem Teil ihres Freundeskreises geworden, ein Teil ihrer kleinen Familie und ihr lag viel daran, ihm das bewusst zu machen.

Victor ließ seinen Blick über die linkische Gestalt Sherlocks wandern. Normalerweise machte er einen so unnahbaren, überheblichen Eindruck, als könne niemand ihm etwas anhaben, als stünde er über allem und jedem. Tatsächlich jedoch schien so viel Unsicherheit unter dieser starren Oberfläche zu liegen, so viel Neugier gepaart mit Abenteuerlust... Ein Rebell, der sich gegen die Zwänge von Familie und Gesellschaft auflehnte und dabei gar nicht wusste, wohin er mit seinem Protest eigentlich wollte. Jemand, der dazu neigte, aus dem Rahmen zu fallen und dabei verzweifelt nach Halt suchend die Leute um sich herum wegstieß. Widersprüchlich. Auf der Suche nach seinem Platz in der Welt.

Victor sah noch einmal zu Sherlock, der mehr oder weniger enthusiastisch mit Abigail tanzte. Als Sherlock aufsah und sich ihre Blicke trafen, machte Victor eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung, stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und stellte die Flasche auf den Küchentisch. Ohne sich nach ihm umzusehen, ging Victor durch den anderen Eingang auf den Flur in Richtung seines Zimmers. Er lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete.

Auch im Flur befanden sich diverse Gäste, unterhielten sich angeregt, kicherten, lachten, tranken oder aßen etwas. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Sherlock sich schließlich von Abigail losgeeist und aus dem überfüllten Wohnzimmer gerettet hatte. Sichtlich gestresst stieß er die Luft aus seinen Lungen und verdrehte die Augen, um deutlich zu machen, was er von dem ganzen Trubel hielt, als er vor Victor stehen blieb.

„Ganz schön was los hier, hm?“

„Ja... damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet...“, erwiderte Sherlock. Im Flur war es leiser als im Wohnzimmer, so dass man sich unterhalten konnte, ohne sich anzubrüllen.

„Wollen wir in mein Zimmer gehen?“, fragte Victor und nickte Richtung Tür. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er sah wie Sherlock die Lippen zusammenpresste und zaghaft nickte. Victor drückte die Klinke hinunter, schob die Tür auf und wies mit der Hand ins Innere, folgte Sherlock schließlich, als dieser an ihm vorbei gegangen war. Ihm entgingen nicht die neugierigen Blicke einiger Leute, die auf dem Flur standen, grinste jedoch nur frech. Schließlich hatte er nicht vor, sein Zimmer als zusätzlichen Partyraum zur Verfügung zu stellen. Mit einem lauten Klacken drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss.

 

+++

tbc

 


	21. Samstag, 15.12.2012 (II)

John war so nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seine Hände waren eiskalt und schweißig, während sein Herz heftig in seiner Brust hämmerte und Adrenalin durch seine Adern jagte. Es war kühler in Brighton als in London. Tief sog John die frische Luft ein, glaubte einen Hauch von Salz zu schmecken, obwohl das Meer mehrere Kilometer weit entfernt lag.

Die Geschichte, die Victor ihm im Zug erzählt hatte, nagte noch immer an John. Die Fahrt war zu kurz gewesen, um auf die zahlreichen Details aus Victors und Sherlocks gemeinsamer Vergangenheit einzugehen, also hatte John sich auf das Zuhören beschränkt und nicht mehr als einen bestätigenden Laut hier und da eingeworfen. Vielleicht würde er auf der Rückfahrt die Gelegenheit bekommen, etwas dazu zu sagen, wenn sich seine Gedanken bis dahin beruhigt hatten.

Er kräftiger Klaps auf die Schulter brachte John beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht. Victor lächelte ihn von der Seite an und machte eine Kopfbewegung zum Gebäude. Das doppelstöckige Haus von Mr und Mrs Holmes war in Korallenrot gestrichen, während die Fenster- und Türrahmen in schlichtem Weiß gehalten waren. Im ansprechenden Kontrast dazu stand das Naturholz der Eingangstür und das Dunkelgrün der zahlreichen Pflanzen im Vorgarten.

Den Anflug von Panik verdrängend streckte John seinen Arm aus und drückte auf den Klingelknopf, machte sogleich einen Schritt zurück und wischte sich die Hände an seinen Hosenbeinen trocken. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sie das Geräusch von Absätzen auf Parkett hörten. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine rundliche Frau mit weißen Haaren, die zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt waren, und wachen, blauen Augen steckte den Kopf heraus.

„Ja, bitte?“ Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Ach...“

„Guten Tag, Mrs Holmes. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass wir unangemeldet vorbeikommen, aber wir waren zufällig in der Nähe und wollten die Gelegenheit nutzen, Ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten und Ihnen unser Beileid auszusprechen“, sagte Victor und setzte sein gewinnbringendstes Lächeln auf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich an mich erinnern...“

„Victor Trevor, natürlich erinnere ich mich an Sie. Und Sie sind doch Doktor Watson?“, fragte Mrs Holmes, mehr Freude als Überraschung in ihren hellen Augen. „Bitte, kommen Sie herein!“

John erkannte sofort die Ähnlichkeit zu Sherlock in ihren Augen. Er nickte knapp, erwiderte den Gruß und trat in das Haus der Holmes’. Die Verwunderung stand ihm mehr als deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nicht nur, dass Mrs Holmes in ihrer weiten, kunterbunten Bluse und mit den ausgefallenen Schmuckstücken, die die Ohrläppchen und den Hals zierten, völlig anders aussah, als er erwartete hatte, auch die Inneneinrichtung entsprach nicht im Geringsten seiner Vorstellung.

Sie wurden in ein kleines, gemütliches Wohnzimmer mit grünen Wänden geführt, an denen allerhand Bilder hingen. Ein beigefarbener Zweisitzer und ein dunkelblauer Sessel flankierten einen niedrigen Couchtisch, auf dem eine leere Tasse stand. Daneben lag ein dickes, vergilbtes Buch. Im Kamin an der gegenüberliegenden Wand brannte ein Feuer. Bücher und allerhand Schnickschnack waren zu beiden Seiten des Kamins in zwei Regalen verstaut. Insgesamt erinnerte das Zimmer eher an eine aufgeräumte Version der Baker Street als an die sterile, ehrfurchtgebietende Bleibe mit Marmor und antiken Möbeln, die sich John ausgemalt hatte.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich doch. Ich mache uns einen Tee“, flötete Mrs Holmes und wies im vorübergehen auf den Zweisitzer, während sie die rechte Tür neben dem Kamin ansteuerte. „Schatz! Wir haben Besuch!“, rief sie lauthals und John konnte sich das ungläubige Grinsen, das unnachgiebig an seinen Mundwinkeln zerrte, nicht länger verkneifen. Skeptisch blickte er zu Victor auf, der ihm schalkhaft zuzwinkerte.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, es wird sich lohnen. Sie ist garantiert ganz anders, als du sie dir vorgestellt hast, oder?“

„Allerdings“, gestand John. „Sie ist so... normal? Ich meine, wenn man sich Sherlock und Mycroft ansieht, dann erwartet man doch nicht... so jemanden?!“ Noch immer verwirrt schüttelte John den Kopf.

„Meredith? Oh, guten Tag die Herren.“ Ein älterer Herr kam aus dem Raum links vom Kamin und blickte irritiert zu den beiden Männern hinüber. Er trug ein kariertes Hemd und darüber eine dunkelblaue Strickjacke. Um seinen Hals hing eine Brille mit schmalem Rahmen. „Meine Frau hat mir nicht verraten, dass wir Besuch erwarten...“ Seine Stimme war gelassen und entgegenkommend, als freue er sich über diese unerwartete Wendung des Tages.

Victor stand auf und streckte seine Hand aus. „Schön Sie wiederzusehen, Mr Holmes. Victor Trevor, Ich bin mit Sherlock zur Universität gegangen.“

„Oh, natürlich. Ja, ich erinnere mich an Sie“, erwiderte Mr Holmes und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand. „Und Sie sind?“, fragte er an John gewandt. Dieser stand ebenfalls auf und wollte sich gerade vorstellen, als Mrs Holmes zurückkam, ein Tablett mit Teegeschirr und Keksen balancierend.

„Das ist John Watson, Schatz, der Doktor!“ Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung gab sie John und Victor zu verstehen, sich wieder zu setzen, während sie Tee einschenkte und Tassen verteilte. Anschließend zog sie einen mit Stoff bezogenen Würfel heran, der sonst wohl als Fußstütze diente, und setzte sich darauf. Als ihr Mann nach dem Teller mit den Keksen hangelte, schlug sie ihm auf die Finger und funkelte ihn missbilligend an. „Die sind für die Jungs. Außerdem musst du auf dein Cholesterin achten!“

Hastig führte John die Tasse an seine Lippen und nippte an dem viel zu heißen Tee, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Diese beiden waren tatsächlich das absolute Gegenteil ihrer beiden Söhne. Was um Himmels willen war in Sherlock und Mycroft gefahren, um so zu werden, wie sie waren?!

Dass die beiden tatsächlich Sherlocks Eltern waren, war nicht zu verleugnen. Die hohen Wangenknochen und den Schwung der Lippen hatte Sherlock offensichtlich von seinem Vater geerbt, während der wache Blick und die Impulsivität eher von der Mutter zu kommen schienen.

„Sie wollen sicherlich wissen, warum wir nicht bei der Beerdigung waren“, sagte Mrs Holmes nach einigen Augenblicken.

„Nein. Ja... das auch. Aber...“ John kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. Ob Sherlock je über ihre Beziehung mit seinen Eltern gesprochen hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Ihm war daher nicht klar, wie er das Gespräch in Gang bringen sollte, ohne Dinge zu verraten, die den Eltern unter Umständen unangenehm waren. Von seiner eigenen Familie wusste John schließlich nur allzu gut, dass Homosexualität kein allzu beliebtes Thema in den älteren Generationen war und so aufgeschlossen und freundlich diese beiden Menschen auch wirkten, konnte eine entsprechende Anspielung unangenehme Folgen haben.

Wie weit die Freundschaft von Sherlock und Victor in der Universität gegangen war, wussten die Eltern unter Umständen gar nicht. Aus diesem Grund sah John hilfesuchend zu Victor und fluchte innerlich, dass er in den zwei Jahren, die er mit Sherlock zusammengelebt hatte, so wenig über diesen erfahren hatte. Warum hatten er nie gefragt, was zwischen ihm und den Eltern schiefgelaufen war? Und ob es unter Umständen mit seiner sexuellen Neigung zu tun hatte?

„Der eigentliche Grund unseres Besuchs ist, dass wir... nun, John und ich haben uns viel über Sherlock ausgetauscht, aber natürlich geht das nur zu einem gewissen Grad und ist von sehr subjektiven Eindrücken geprägt. Viele Dinge sind uns nicht oder nur geringfügig bekannt – wie Sherlock als Kind war zum Beispiel. Daher würden wir uns freuen, wenn Sie uns etwas über Sherlock erzählen könnten.“

„Nun“, begann Mrs Holmes und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, „Sie, mein lieber Victor, wissen mehr als genug über die Vergangenheit meines Sohnes. Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich die Drogen vergessen habe, oder dass Sie wieder zu ihm zurückgegangen sind, obwohl Sie wussten, was das für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde.“

Überrascht schnellte Johns Blick zu Victor, der mit zusammengepressten Kiefern den stechenden Blick der Frau standhielt. Dass Victor mit Sherlocks Drogengeschichte zu tun gehabt hatte, war John zwar bewusst, aber offensichtlich gab es in der Vergangenheit noch ein paar Dinge, von denen er nichts ahnte.

„Mrs Holmes... ich weiß, dass das keine gute Rechtfertigung ist, aber Sherlock hätte die Drogen früher oder später ohnehin für sich entdeckt. Er war immer auf der Suche nach Dingen, die ihm den besonderen Kick gaben. Nicht nur bei den Drogen, sondern in allen Lebenslagen. Ich habe ihn zu nichts _verführt_. Ich habe ihn lediglich begleitet und auf ihn aufgepasst, soweit es mir möglich war, statt ihm etwas zu verbieten, was er dann heimlich und ohne Rückhalt trotzdem gemacht hätte“, konterte Victor ruhig.

John entging jedoch nicht, wie sich Victors Hand auf dem Sofa neben seinem Oberschenkel zur Faust geballt hatte und vor Wut praktisch vibrierte. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so gut, dass sie hierher gekommen waren. Offensichtlich gab es immer noch ungeklärte Differenzen zwischen diesen beiden Fronten, die John nicht hatte aufrühren wollen. Er räusperte sich zaghaft und versuchte damit, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Haben Sie vielleicht ein Fotoalbum oder etwas in der Art? Ich würde mich freuen, ein paar Bilder aus Sherlocks Kindheit zu sehen.“

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, veränderte sich Mrs Holmes Gesichtsausdruck, wurde weich und freundlich wie zuvor. „Natürlich, Doktor Watson, einen Augenblick. Und sollte Vater wieder mit seinem Summen anfangen, geben Sie ihm einen Klaps, das reicht.“ Und an Mr Holmes gewandt. „Die Fotoalben sind oben im Büro, nicht wahr? Und nicht summen, du...!“

Der alte Mann nickte wortlos. Kaum dass seine Frau den Raum verlassen hatte, lehnte er sich vor und nahm sich einen Keks, schob ihn im Ganzen in seinen Mund und kaute genüsslich.

„Sie ist so was von zerstreut, meine Frau, aber zufällig ein Genie. Ich konnte nie mit ihr diskutieren. Ich selbst bin eher ein Dummkopf. Aber sie ist... unglaublich heiß“, sagte er und warf den beiden Männern einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

John lachte etwas verloren, nicht sicher, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte. Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch. Da es mit dem Cover nach unten auf dem Tisch lag, konnte er den Titel nicht erkennen, jedoch kam es ihm bekannt vor. Der Umschlag war gelb und an den Rändern an verschiedenen Stellen eingerissen. Auf der Rückseite war eine Pergamentrolle abgebildet, auf der wie üblich ein kurzer Abriss des Inhalts stand. Er griff nach dem Band und drehte ihn um.

_Grimms Märchen_ stand in schnörkeligen Lettern auf dem gelben Umschlag. John stockte der Atem. Er spürte seinen Herzschlag dumpf an seinem Trommelfell vibrieren. Alle anderen Geräusche traten in den Hintergrund. Worte, deren Bedeutung er nicht verstand, lösten sich in diesem Zwischenraum auf, formten sich neu, wurden lauter und lauter, bis sie im Rhythmus seines Pulses gegen jede Oberfläche seines Körpers schlugen.

_Moriarty. Moriarty. Moriarty. Moriarty. Moriarty. Moriarty. Moriarty. Moriarty. Moriarty._

_Ich bin so unbeständig!_

„John?“

Es war dasselbe Buch. Definitiv dasselbe Buch, das nach der Entführung von Greg und Mrs Hudson in den jeweiligen Wohnungen gefunden worden war. Das Buch, das ihnen James Moriarty zusammen mit den Rätseln geschickt hatte, zusammen mit der Drohung, Sherlocks wenige Freunde aus dem Leben zu reißen.

„John?“

John schreckte auf, als sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte und sanft zudrückte. Irritiert sah er zu Victor auf, der ihn verwundert musterte. Auch Mr und Mrs Holmes wirkten besorgt und etwas verkrampft. Letztere hielt das gewünschte Fotoalbum in ihren Händen. John hatte sie nicht einmal zurückkommen hören.

Ahnten die Eltern etwas von dem, was in John vorging? Woher hatten sie dieses Buch? Warum ausgerechnet _dieses_ Buch der Gebrüder Grimm, von deren Werken es dutzende Versionen geben musste? Hatte Sherlock es ihnen überlassen? Oder Mycroft? Wer wusste sonst noch von dem Zusammenhang mit Moriarty?

„Oh, ähm... tut mir leid. Ich war wohl in Gedanken“, beeilte sich John zu sagen und legte das Buch wieder auf den Tisch, kämpfte ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht und nahm das Album, als man es ihm reichte, entgegen. Mrs Holmes goss Tee nach und setzte sich zurück auf den gepolsterten Würfel.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Victor im Flüsterton.

John nickte nur knapp und schlug das Album auf. Noch immer raste sein Herz. Er holte tief Luft, schlug den Deckel des Einbandes wieder zu und legte das Album auf seinen Schoß.

„Es... ich... können Sie mir sagen, woher Sie dieses Märchenbuch haben?“ Johns Blick richtete sich gezielt auf Mrs Holmes, die ihm in dieser Angelegenheit der passendere Ansprechpartner zu sein schien.

„Das alte Ding?“, fragte die Frau, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Das haben wir schon ewig. Es war für die Kinder, aber nur Sherlock wurde regelmäßig daraus vorgelesen. Er konnte Stunden damit zubringen.“

John entging nicht die passive Formulierung der Aussage. Ob es einen Grund dafür gab, dass sie es vermied, zu sagen, sie habe ihm daraus vorgelesen? Interpretierte er zu viel in Nichtigkeiten hinein?

„Warum... liegt es hier?“

„Ich erwarte Besuch von unserer Nachbarin. Sie hat ein fünfjähriges Mädchen und ich wollte ihr das Buch überlassen. Märchen sind eine Bereicherung für Kinder, finden Sie nicht auch?“, fragte Mrs Holmes lächelnd und trank von ihrem Tee.

„Mag sein“, erwiderte John ausweichend. Über diese Frage würde er sich ein anderes Mal ernsthaft Gedanken machen. Nach allem, was passiert war, wunderte er sich insgeheim, ob man von Märchen tatsächlich behaupten konnte, dass sie einen pädagogischen Wert hätten.

Erneut griff John nach dem Fotoalbum und schlug es auf. Auf der ersten Seite stand _William Sherlock Scott Holmes_ in einer schön geschwungenen Schrift.

_Natürlich haben sie sich den ungewöhnlichsten Namen als Rufnamen ausgesucht!_

Offensichtlich hatten die Eltern für jedes Kind ein separates Album angelegt. Die folgenden Fotos zeigten Sherlock als Baby im Krankenhaus, in seiner Krippe, auf einer Tagesdecke. Das Babyblau der Augen war etwas dunkler als das Kaleidoskop aus Graublaugrün, das John gewohnt war.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er die zahlreichen Schnappschüsse betrachtete, die Sherlock als kleinen Jungen zeigten. In einem Bild rannte er hinter jemandem her, der es bereits aus dem Fokus der Kamera geschafft hatte. Aber die Kamera schien ohnehin gezielt auf Sherlock gerichtet worden zu sein. Hier und da sah man ein Stück von Mycroft und anderen Kindern, jedoch waren sie nie im Ganzen zu erkennen.

„Haben Sie von Mycroft auch ein Album?“, fragte John und musterte Mrs Holmes neugierig.

„Selbstverständlich, aber ich nahm an, dass Sie vor allem an Sherlocks Bildern interessiert seien...“

„Ich habe mich nur gewundert, weil es keine Fotos mit beiden Brüdern gibt.“

„Weiter hinten kommen noch welche“, sagte sie leise und trank noch etwas Tee.

Das Seidenpapier zwischen den Seiten knisterte, als John umblätterte. Ein Bild von einem strahlenden Sherlock mit wüsten Locken kam zum Vorschein, das John augenblicklich Tränen in die Augen trieb. Energisch blinzelte er sie weg, damit er das Foto genauer betrachten konnte. Man hatte Sherlock während eines enthusiastischen Hüpfers geknipst. Beide Arme in der Luft, das weiße T-Shirt mit den blauen Ärmeln leicht verrutscht, so dass der runde, weiße Bauch zu sehen war. Ein Pflaster auf dem aufgeschürften Knie. Und zu seinen Füßen, sprungbereit, ein Welpe mit rotbraunem Fell und wedelndem Schwanz.

„Redbeard...“, flüsterte John und ließ seine Fingerspitzen zärtlich über das Bild gleiten. Victor neben ihm schmunzelte und gab John einen sanften Stups mit dem Ellbogen, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er nicht allein war. „Wie alt war er hier?“, fragte John an die Eltern gewandt und hielt das Album so, dass sie einen Blick hineinwerfen konnten.

„Da war er fünf. Es war der Sommer, in dem er zu sprechen begann...“, erwiderte Mrs Holmes.

„Moment, was?!“, fragten John und Victor wie aus einem Mund. Mrs Holmes kicherte etwas verlegen, während ihr Mann mit dem blauen Sessel zu verschmelzen schien, so still und in sich gekehrt wie er war.

„Ja, es war tatsächlich so. Sherlock hat bis zum Sommer seines fünften Lebensjahres kein einziges Wort gesprochen. Wir machten uns große Sorgen, dass es an meinem Alter während der Schwangerschaft gelegen haben könnte. Da ich bereits über vierzig war, bestand ein erhöhtes Risiko, wie Ihnen bekannt sein dürfte, Doktor Watson. Allerdings konnten die Ärzte nichts dergleichen bestätigen. Seine Stimmbänder waren normal entwickelt und er reagierte exzellent auf Geräusche, so dass eine Behinderung auszuschließen war. Es wurden diverse psychologische Tests durchgeführt, aber auch dort erzielte er hervorragende Ergebnisse mit der einzigen Ausnahme, dass er kein Wort von sich gab. Der Verdacht auf totalen Mutismus verstärkte sich, allerdings gab es keine erkennbare Ursache dafür. Sherlock wuchs wohlbehütet in unserer Familie auf, wurde von allen geliebt und behütet, gefördert und bestärkt... Wir standen vor einem vollkommenen Rätsel. Ich kündigte meine Arbeitsstelle, um bei ihm sein zu können. Wir verzichteten darauf, ihn auf das Internat zu schicken, sondern ließen ihn hier auf eine Grundschule gehen, die wir im Vorhinein mit der Problematik vertraut machten.“

„Oh, das hat er mir damals anders erzählt... er meinte, dass er auf das gleiche Internat gegangen sei wie alle in seiner Familie“, sagte Victor und zog zweifelnd die Brauen zusammen.

„Das ist er auch, allerdings erst ein paar Jahre später. Wie gesagt, der Mutismus hat sich aufgelöst, als Sherlock den Hund von uns bekommen hat. Von einem Tag auf den anderen hat er vollständige Sätze gesprochen. Genau genommen war er gar nicht mehr zu stoppen. Als ob er plötzlich die verlorene Zeit aufholen wollte. Ein paar Jahre ging er weiterhin hier zur Schule, damit ich einen Blick auf ihn haben konnte. Nachdem Redbeard jedoch gestorben war, wollte Sherlock auf das Internat wechseln. Er war zehn und hatte große Schwierigkeiten damit, sich in den neuen Klassenverband zu integrieren. Das hat sich bis zu seinem Abschluss und dem Wechsel auf die Universität nicht geändert. Dort traf er dann...“, Mrs Holmes machte eine nickende Kopfbewegung in Victors Richtung, dieser reagierte jedoch nicht weiter auf die Anspielung.

„Wie ist Redbeard gestorben? Fünf Jahre erscheinen mir ungewöhnlich kurz für einen Irish Setter“, meinte John, der die folgenden Seiten des Albums betrachtete, die weitere glückliche Momente von Sherlock mit seinem Hund zeigten.

Mrs Holmes seufzte tief bei der Erinnerung. „Das war eine sehr unglückliche Geschichte. Er wurde vergiftet. Ein Jugendlicher hatte sich einen _Spaß_ daraus gemacht, einige Haustiere aus der Nachbarschaft zu töten. Manche hat er erschlagen, andere vergiftet oder ertränkt. Als er gefasst wurde, hat er die Sache natürlich abgestritten. Aber die Beweise lagen klar auf der Hand. Redbeard war zwar noch am Leben, aber der Tierarzt konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen. Zu stark hatte das Gift bereits die Organe angegriffen, so dass wir uns dafür entschieden haben, dem armen Tier die letzte Gnade zu erweisen.“

„Das muss sehr schwer für Sherlock gewesen sein...“, meinte John und blätterte weiter. Die Fotos mit Redbeard hatten ein Ende gefunden. Stattdessen gab es wieder viele Einzelportraits von Sherlock während seiner Schulzeit. Nur selten war so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf den Bildern zu erkennen und wenn, dann handelte es sich eher um ein Verzerren der Mundwinkel. Keine Freude war in den silberblauen Augen zu erkennen.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass er sich wieder in den Mutismus flüchten würde, aber das blieb glücklicherweise aus, so dass nichts dagegen sprach, ihm seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen und ihn auf das Internat gehen zu lassen. Er konzentrierte sich sehr auf seine Ausbildung, holte all das auf, was man ihm hier nicht hatte bieten können und wurde innerhalb kürzester Zeit zum Klassenbesten.“ Der Stolz in der Stimme der Mutter war nicht zu überhören.

„Ich werde uns noch etwas Tee machen“, sagte sie und stand auf, griff nach dem Tablett und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Mr Holmes hatte ihr genauso konzentriert zugehört wie die beiden Gäste, wirkte jedoch jetzt, wo sie den Raum verlassen hatte, etwas verloren in seinem blauen Sessel.

John blätterte weiter und fand eine Seite mit drei Bildern von Sherlock und Mycroft. Sherlock war etwa vierzehn, trug eine Schuluniform mit offener Krawatte. Offensichtlich hatte er diese schon damals nicht gemocht. Sein Gesicht war starr und bar jeglicher Emotion. Mycroft, der zu jener Zeit wohl schon die Universität besuchte, stand im Anzug neben seinem kleinen Bruder und sah nicht viel anders aus als in der Gegenwart. Lediglich sein Haar war voller und das Gesicht glatter, aber der kühle, distanzierte Blick war eben jener, den John von dem Politiker kannte.

Die nächste Seite war leer. Da Klebeecken auf dem Papier befestigt waren, musste sich zuvor ein Foto dort befunden haben. Verwirrt blätterte John zurück, sah auf den Boden, um sich zu vergewissern, dass das Foto nicht versehentlich herausgefallen war und sprach schließlich Mr Holmes an.

„Sir, ich glaube, eines der Bilder ist herausgerutscht“, sagte John und hob zur Erklärung das Album an, um die leere Seite zu zeigen. Mr Holmes schüttelte den Kopf und beäugte erneut den Teller Kekse, der einladend auf dem Tisch stand. John sah zu Victor hinüber, zuckte mit den Achseln und blätterte weiter. Tatsächlich häuften sich die fehlenden Fotos, als wären sie strategisch entfernt worden.

Als Mrs Holmes mit frisch aufgebrühtem Tee zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam und die Tassen füllte, richtete sich Victor auf seinem Platz auf und fixierte sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick. „Es fehlen ganz schön viele Fotos.“

„Nun, das passiert, wenn man sie entfernt“, konterte Mrs Holmes spitz und setzte sich wieder.

„Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass sie ihn heute nicht ein einziges Mal erwähnt haben. Was haben sie mit all den Fotos gemacht?“

Ein Ruck ging durch die kleine Gruppe, als Mr Holmes plötzlich aufsprang und mit geballten Fäusten im Raum stand. Noch immer starrte er auf den Tisch, als hätte dieser ihn mit seiner bloßen Existenz schwer beleidigt. Dann drehte er sich abrupt weg und verließ das Zimmer, stampfte durch den Korridor und ließ kurze Zeit später die Eingangstür zuknallen. Mrs Holmes überging die Implosion ihres Mannes, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Um... wen geht es denn?“, fragte John zögerlich und fühlte sich dabei, als würde er mit einem Stock in einem Hornissennest herumstochern.

„Um Sherlocks großen Bruder“, erwiderte Victor und sah John nachdenklich an.

„Mycroft?“

„Nein... den anderen.“

 

+++

tbc

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Oft liest man den Namen Violet in Zusammenhang mit Mummy Holmes, allerdings habe ich nie wirklich verstanden, wo das herkommt, schließlich steht auf dem Buch, welches sie geschrieben hat „M. L. Holmes“ (zu sehen in Episode 3.3). Daher also meine Entschluss, sie Meredith zu nennen :)


	22. Samstag, 15.12.2012 (III)

_Nein... den anderen._

Die Worte hallten in Johns Ohren wider, ergaben jedoch keinen Sinn. Anderer Bruder? Es gab keinen anderen Bruder. Mycroft war Sherlocks Bruder. Sieben Jahre älter. Ein Politiker mit mehr Einfluss als gut sein konnte. Die _Britische Regierung_. Glatt und kalt wie eine Statue aus Eis. Mehr Maschine als Mensch. Und dennoch hatte John ein paar wenige Momente erleben dürfen, in denen Sherlock ihn aus der Reserve gelockt hatte, ihm die Maske der Unnahbarkeit heruntergerissen und gezeigt hatte, dass Menschlichkeit hinter Mycrofts Fassade steckte.

Ein _anderer_ Bruder war nie zur Sprache gekommen. In zwei Jahren kein einziges Mal.

Weder Sherlock, noch Mycroft hatten je erwähnt, dass es da noch jemanden gab. Oder...

„Was... ist mit ihm?“

Mrs Holmes saß stocksteif auf dem gepolsterten Würfeln und starrte auf ihre gefalteten Hände. Ihre blauen Augen, die so sehr an ihre beiden Söhne erinnerten, unbewegt in ihrem fahlen Gesicht.

Victor seufzte neben John, stieß in einem langen, schweren Atemzug die Luft aus seinen Lungen, bevor er aufsah. „Er ist tot.“

John schluckte hörbar. Der Tod von Sherlocks Bruder musste der Familie sehr zugesetzt haben. Die Bemühung, ihn aus dem Gedächtnis der Verbliebenen regelrecht zu löschen, verwunderte John jedoch maßlos.

„Wann ist das passiert?“, fragte John so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war – als versuche er, keine alten Wunden mit unbedachten Worten aufzureißen. Die Blicke von Victor und Mrs Holmes begegneten sich über dem Couchtisch hinweg, prüfend, kalkulierend. Ohne sich von ihr abzuwenden, fuhr Victor fort.

„Es war vor etwa sechs Jahren, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“ Die Aussage klang mehr nach einer Frage, aber Mrs Holmes reagierte nicht darauf. „Sherlock hat mir erzählt, dass sein Bruder bei einem Unfall ums Leben kam. Er hat damals behauptet, dass er keine enge Bindung zu ihm gehabt hätte, aber sein Tod hat Sherlock sehr mitgenommen. Ich habe damals ein paar Tage in London verbracht, um bei Sherlock zu sein. Es war... schwierig.“ Letztendlich wandte sich Victor wieder John zu und lächelte diesen traurig an.

John nickte benommen. „Es tut mir sehr leid, Mrs Holmes. Das muss...“ Er atmete tief durch. Die Frau hatte wahrscheinlich genug Worte des Bedauerns für den Rest ihres Lebens gehört, nachdem sie nun schon zwei ihrer drei Kinder verloren hatte. „Wie... war sein Name?“

„Sherrinford“, sagte Mrs Holmes gefasst. Ihre klaren, blauen Augen fixierten John, als ob er ein besonders interessantes Individuum sei, das mit Vorsicht behandelt werden musste. Nicht etwa, weil er zerbrechlich wirkte, sondern weil sie nicht einzuschätzen vermochte, ob er vielleicht gefährlich sein könnte.

John zog einen Moment irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen, entspannte seine Gesichtszüge gleich darauf jedoch bewusst und nickte verstehend. Natürlich hatte auch der dritte Sohn einen ungewöhnlichen Namen, der seine Schulzeit grausam gestaltet haben dürfte.

„Er hatte einen Autounfall und war sofort tot. Sherlock hatte sich einige Jahre zuvor mit ihm zerstritten und hat es wohl nicht verkraftet, dass sie die Differenzen nicht mehr hatten klären können. Er war schon immer der Sensiblere der drei gewesen...“, ergänzte sie und griff nach ihrer Teetasse, um einen Schluck daraus zu trinken.

„Aber warum haben Sie die Fotos entfernt?“, hakte Victor nach. Eine Frage, die John ebenso auf der Zunge brannte. Das kurze Aufflackern in den Augen der Frau entging ihnen nicht.

„Es war und ist noch immer sehr schmerzhaft für uns, dass wir unseren Erstgeborenen verloren haben. Aber ich werde Ihnen gern ein Bild von ihm zeigen, wenn wir das Thema dann endlich abschließen können.“ Der scharfe Ton in Mrs Holmes Stimme ließ keine Widerworte zu und wollte so gar nicht zu der freundlichen Erscheinung der Frau passen. Mit einem Mal glich ihr Äußeres – ähnlich wie das von Mycroft – eher einer wohlkalkulierten Maskerade, die die zahlreichen Schichten ihres Charakters verschleierte.

Sie stand auf und hieß John und Victor ihr zu folgen. Victor winkte jedoch ab. „Ich werde nach Mr Holmes sehen...“, meinte er und ging in die Richtung, in die Sherlocks Vater zuvor verschwunden war. Mrs Holmes zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch, wandte sich dann der Treppe zu, die in das obere Stockwerk führte. John ging ihr gehorsam hinterher.

Bei jedem Schritt stellte er sich vor, wie Sherlock als Kind diese Treppen unzählige Male hoch- und wieder hinuntergerannt war, wie er in diesem Haus herumgetollt und mit seinem Hund gespielt hatte – immer mal wieder die empörte Stimme der Mutter im Ohr.

Er fragte sich, weswegen Sherlock und Sherrinford gestritten hatten und ob ihre Beziehung zuvor bereits so unterkühlt gewesen war wie die zwischen Sherlock und Mycroft. Was für ein Mensch war Sherrinford gewesen? War er so unnahbar und distanziert wie Mycroft oder so launenhaft und unberechenbar wie Sherlock? Oder doch ganz anders?

Der Flur in der zweiten Etage war mit einem blauen Teppich ausgelegt. Vier Türen, zwei zu jeder Seite, wiesen auf vier Zimmer hin, jedoch vermutete John, dass eines davon ein Badezimmer sein musste. Er folgte Mrs Holmes in das Zimmer am Ende des Flurs. Augenscheinlich das Büro, aus dem sie zuvor das Fotoalbum geholt hatte. Rechts befand sich ein langer Schreibtisch, der die gesamte Wand vereinnahmte. Neben dem Monitor des Computers stapelten sich zahlreiche Bücher und lose Papiere darauf, Stifte lagen kreuz und quer verteilt, Notizzettel und Post-Its klebten auf jedem freien Zentimeter.

Gegenüber der Tür befand sich ein Fenster, daneben mehrere Regale mit Aktenordnern und Büchern. Während Mrs Holmes ein weiteres Album aus einem der Regale zog und durchblätterte, ließ John seinen Blick über die Buchrücken gleiten. Es handelte sich hauptsächlich um mathematische Fachliteratur, soweit er das sagen konnte.

„Hier, das ist ein schönes Foto von ihm“, sagte sie und drehte das Album herum. Das Portrait von Sherrinford wirkte wie ein Bewerbungsbild. Auch wenn die Ähnlichkeit zu Mycroft und Sherlock unverkennbar war, handelte es sich schlicht und ergreifend um einen Mann in Anzug und Krawatte mit gestylten Haaren und einem nichtssagenden Lächeln. Das Haar war vielleicht eine Spur heller als das der jüngeren Brüder, die Augenfarbe einen Ton grauer. Sherrinfords Wangenknochen waren ähnlich stark ausgeprägt wie Sherlocks, sein Kiefer jedoch kantiger, starrer.

„Darf ich?“, fragte John und machte Anstalten, auf die nächste Seite zu blättern. Mrs Holmes zögerte kurz, nickte dann jedoch. Die folgenden beiden Bilder zeigten Mycroft und Sherrinford, die – sich der Kamera scheinbar nicht bewusst – nebeneinander auf einem Sofa saßen und sich unterhielten. Auch hier wirkte Sherrinford etwas... John suchte nach einem passenden Wort. Entrückt? Als ob man ihn nachträglich in das Bild gesetzt hätte. Irgendwie fremd und distanziert. Nicht etwa seinem Bruder, sondern der Welt gegenüber, in der er sich befand.

Auf dem zweiten Foto war Sherrinford zusammen mit Sherlock zu sehen. Anders als auf den vorangegangen Bildern war dieses geradezu ungewöhnlich familiär. Sherrinford hatte seinen Arm um Sherlocks Schulter gelegt und lachte ihn an. Auch Sherlock, der nicht älter als sechzehn sein konnte, lächelte, obwohl ein gewisser Anflug von Traurigkeit nicht zu verkennen war.

_Wer weiß_ , dachte John und saugte die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, _wahrscheinlich hat er versucht, Sherlock aufzuheitern... Er sah auf den anderen Fotos immer so traurig aus..._

„Danke“, sagte John leise und schlug das Album zu. Er hatte genug gesehen, um eine Vorstellung von Sherrinford zu bekommen. Mrs Holmes länger mit den Erinnerungen an ihren Erstgeborenen zu plagen, lag nicht in seiner Absicht. Sie nickte knapp, stellte das Album zurück und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

Einer Eingebung folgend hielt John auf dem Flur inne. „Welches war Sherlocks Zimmer?“, fragte und ließ seinen Blick über die verschlossenen Türen wandern, bis ihm die Kerben im Rahmen zu seiner Linken auffielen. „Oh“, hauchte er und lehnte sich vor, um die Markierung genauer betrachten zu können. Es waren mehrere horizontale Schnitte im Holz, die mit weißem Lack übermalt worden waren.

„Ich wette, das hier war sein Zimmer, oder?“, sagte John und wies lächelnd auf die Tür. Es sah Sherlock ähnlich, dass er den Fortschritt seines Wachstums für alle gut sichtbar hatte festhalten wollen.

Mrs Holmes nickte nur. Ihr Blick war wachsam.

„Ich würde gern sehen, wie er gelebt hat...“

„Das wird nicht möglich sein“, erwiderte sie mit einem zeitlupenartigen Schütteln des Kopfes. „Wir haben seine Sachen schon vor Jahren ausgeräumt. Es ist nicht mehr als ein Abstellraum.“ Sie wandte sich der Treppe zu und war im Begriff, wieder in das Erdgeschoss hinunterzusteigen, verharrte jedoch, da John sich nicht rührte.

John lauschte dem dumpfen Pochen in seiner Brust. Selbst wenn es in dem Raum keinen Hinweis mehr auf Sherlock gab, hätte er ihn gern gesehen, um zu erfahren, wie viel Platz Sherlocks Geist zur Entfaltung gehabt hatte oder auch nur, um zu sehen, wie es für ihn gewesen war, aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Aber er wollte Mrs Holmes nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten. Johns Fingerspitzen glitten über den markierten Rahmen, fuhren die Furchen entlang. Er legte seine Hand gegen die Tür und seufzte.

„Kommen Sie?“

„Ja... Entschuldigung.“ John ließ seine Hand sinken und folgte der Frau die Treppen hinunter. Noch einmal bedankte er sich herzlich bei ihr für das Gespräch und die Fotos, bevor er das Haus verließ.

Victor und Mr Holmes standen draußen – Victor mit dem Gesicht, Mr Holmes mit dem Rücken zum Haus. Als John hinaustrat, reichte Victor dem anderen Mann die Hand und verabschiedete sich leise.

„Danke für alles, Sir. Es war sehr nett, dass sie uns weitergeholfen haben“, sagte John und reichte ihm ebenfalls die Hand zum Abschied. Mr Holmes lächelte traurig, nickte ihm zu und ging zu seiner Frau, die an der Tür wartete.

 

*

 

„Worüber hast du mit ihm geredet?“, fragte John, nachdem er und Victor in ein Taxi gestiegen waren, um zum Bahnhof zurückzufahren.

„Nichts weiter... er war nicht sonderlich gesprächig. Ich habe mich für die ganze Sache entschuldigt. Also dass wir an Dingen gerüttelt haben, die ihm offenbar noch stark zusetzen und habe versucht zu erklären, warum wir das machen mussten. Aber er schien gar nicht richtig zuzuhören. Seine Frau wird ihn sicherlich aufmuntern können... hoffe ich.“

Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, Mr und Mrs Holmes derartig zu überfallen, aber John bereute es nicht.

„Hast du Sherrinford je getroffen?“, wollte John wissen und sah wissbegierig zu Victor.

„Ja, allerdings nur einmal. Sherlock hat nie viel von ihm erzählt. Er hat wohl im Ausland gearbeitet oder so und war nur selten zu Besuch bei der Familie. Als ich zu Weihnachten aus Amerika kam, um Sherlock zu sehen, habe ich ihn getroffen. Ich muss sagen, dass ich ihn nicht sonderlich mochte. Aber das beruhte wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit. Vielleicht lag es an Sherlock, der zu der Zeit einfach unausstehlich war, weil ich für ein weiteres Trimester zurück nach Harvard gehen wollte und er mir das übel genommen hat. Wir haben uns ständig gestritten.“ Seufzend wandte Victor den Kopf ab und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Es ging soweit, dass ich meine Sachen gepackt habe und für die restlichen Ferien zurück zu Abby gegangen bin. Sie war über die Feiertage ebenfalls bei ihren Eltern, so dass ich die Wohnung für mich hatte. Drei Tage später stand Sherlock vor der Tür. Er sah elend aus. Er bat mich, ein paar Tage bei mir bleiben zu dürfen, ehe ich zurück nach Amerika fliegen würde. Ich sagte natürlich zu.“ Victor seufzte und fuhr mit den flachen Händen nervös über seine Oberschenkel, als erwarte er eine negative Reaktion von John.

„In dieser Zeit hat das mit den Drogen angefangen. Wir waren oft auf Partys – zum Jahreswechsel ist ja immer viel los – und er wollte etwas Neues ausprobieren. Er war nicht zu stoppen. Kaum hatte er durchschaut, wer wo was verkaufte, war er bereit, alles Mögliche auszuprobieren. Ich habe nicht versucht, ihn aufzuhalten. Womit soll man einen Orkan auch stoppen?“, fragte Victor sarkastisch und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

„Stattdessen habe ich versucht, den Überblick zu behalten, habe ihm Rückendeckung gegeben, während er etwas gekauft hat und sicherlich auch meinen Teil abbekommen. Das lässt sich nicht abstreiten. Aber ich hatte immer die Gewissheit, dass ich die ganze Sache unter Kontrolle hatte.“

John schnaubte missbilligend. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon genug Menschen gesehen, die dem Irrtum verfallen waren, ihren Drogenkonsum unter Kontrolle zu haben. Selbst zu konsumieren und zu denken, dass man gleichzeitig ein Auge auf jemand anderen haben könnte, war anmaßend.

Das Taxi hielt vor dem Bahnhof. Sie zahlten, stiegen aus und gingen sich Tickets für die Rückfahrt nach London kaufen. Der nächste Zug würde erst in einer Stunde fahren, daher entschieden sie, etwas essen zu gehen. An einem Stehimbiss bestellten sie zu fettige Fish and Chips, die sie lustlos verspeisten und mit zu süßen Softdrinks hinunterspülten, während sie den Trubel auf dem Bahnhof beobachtete.

Fast regungslos inmitten der geschäftigen Menschenmasse zu stehen und zu essen, war ein wenig wie in einer langsameren Parallelwelt zu sein, die von einem Kokon aus buntgemischten Geräuschen umschlossen war. Das Trippeln der Absätze auf den glatten Bodenplatten, die ständigen Durchsagen, die man nur mit höchster Konzentration zur Hälfte verstehen konnte, Wortfetzen in verschiedenen Sprachen.

„Dann bin ich zurück nach Amerika...“, fügte Victor schließlich hinzu.

John wartete noch einen Moment, ob Victor fortfahren würde. Er schien seine Geschichte jedoch beendet zu haben und konzentrierte sich auf seine Kartoffelspalten. Noch einmal ließ John die letzten Informationen Revue passieren und zog die Augenbrauen kraus. Er konnte sich nur zu gut ausmalen, wie Sherlock, nachdem Victor nicht mehr in seiner Nähe war, zunehmend die Kontrolle über seinen Drogenkonsum verloren hatte.

Aber was hätte Victor machen sollen? Sherlock hatte sich nie kontrollieren lassen, hatte immer seinen Kopf durchgesetzt. Wahrscheinlich hatte Victor recht und der Versuch, Sherlock zu hindern, wäre erst recht nach hinten losgegangen. So gesehen klang Victors letzte Aussage fast wie eine Herausforderung, es zu wagen, ihm die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben. Statt weiter auf dieses leidige Thema einzugehen und Victor womöglich Vorwürfe zu machen, gegen die sich dieser garantiert sperren würde, beschloss John daher, die Begegnung mit Sherlocks Eltern genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

„Dieses Märchenbuch...“, begann John und stellte mit ein wenig Genugtuung fest, wie sich Überraschung auf Victors Gesicht abzeichnete, da er nicht mit dem Themenwechsel gerechnet hatte, „kam es dir nicht auch bekannt vor?“

Victor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte dich eh fragen, was es damit auf sich hatte...“

John schnaubte und schürzte die Lippen, wischte sich die fettigen Finger an einer Papierserviette ab und überlegte, wie er seine Gedanken formulieren könnte, ohne komplett geisteskrank zu klingen.

„Es... ist wahrscheinlich völlig bescheuert... Als Greg und Mrs Hudson entführt worden sind, lag in ihren Wohnungen ein Buch und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es das gleiche war. Ein eigenartiger Zufall, findest du nicht auch?“, fragte John zögerlich.

„Hm... ich weiß nicht. Bei mir lag keins... Außerdem ist ein Märchenbuch in einem Haushalt mit drei Kindern sicherlich nichts Außergewöhnliches. Auch wenn sie längst ausgezogen sind. Eltern neigen doch dazu, Dinge ihrer Kinder aufzubewahren...“

John gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich. Sicherlich hatte Victor recht, allerdings war es doch seltsam, dass die Eltern ausgerechnet _dieses_ Märchenbuch aufgehoben und alles andere aus Sherlocks Zimmer geräumt haben sollen. Dass das gleiche Buch nicht in Victors Wohnung gefunden wurde, widersprach Johns Theorie jedoch.

„Wahrscheinlich...“, murmelte John und ließ seinen Blick über die vorbeihuschenden Menschen gleiten, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen.

Die Rückfahrt verlief ereignislos. Beide Männer waren müde von dem langen Ausflug und den aufgewühlten Emotionen, so dass sie kaum drei Worte miteinander wechselten. Victor nickte irgendwann ein und John hing seinen Gedanken nach. Es gelang ihm nicht, die neu gewonnenen Erkenntnisse einfach von sich zu schieben und zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu überdenken.

Dass Sherlock ihm nie von Sherrinford erzählt hatte, war seltsam. Selbst wenn die beiden Brüder keine besonders feste Bindung zueinander gehabt hatten, war es doch eher üblich, seine Geschwister zumindest mal zu erwähnen. Aber nichts dergleichen war in den zwei Jahren, die er und Sherlock zusammengelebt hatten, geschehen. Von Mycroft war John solch eine Geheimniskrämerei zwar gewohnt, aber von Sherlock? Hatte er doch so wenig Vertrauen in John gehabt, dass er ihm bis zum Schluss Dinge über sein Leben verheimlichen wollte?

John seufzte leise. Vertrauen... da war wieder dieses leidige Thema, das in den letzten Wochen ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit immer wieder aufgekommen war. Wie viele Monate, wie viele Jahre hätten noch vergehen müssen, ehe Sherlock ihm vollkommen vertraut hätte? Oder wäre es niemals dazu gekommen?

Der Gedanke schmerzte so stark, dass John die Unterarme auf den Knie kreuzte und seinen Kopf darauf bettete. Er kniff die Augen zu und presste die Kiefer zusammen, bis der Druck kaum noch zu ertragen war, um das Zittern seiner Glieder unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken direkt unter seinem Nacken und John keuchte auf. Er wagte nicht, sich zu rühren, sah jedoch an der Haltung von Victors Beinen, dass dieser seine Position verändert hatte, sich vorlehnte. Die Hand rührte sich nicht weiter, lag einfach nur warm und tröstend zwischen Johns Schulterblättern. Sie sagten kein Wort.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit richtete sich John auf und lehnte sich zurück. Sein Rücken protestierte ungehalten, aber er ignorierte das Ziehen. Er atmete einmal tief ein, stieß die Luft in einem langen Atemzug aus und richtete schließlich den Blick auf Victor.

Dieser lehnte mit dem Kopf an der Scheibe und musterte John schweigsam. Das Gesicht weich und offen, Verständnis und Mitgefühl in den blauen Augen.

John brach den Blickkontakt und sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen warfen sich die letzten Sonnenstrahlen von unten gegen die Wolken, während der Himmel zunehmend dunkler wurde.

 

+++

tbc

 


	23. 181 Tage (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel ist länger geworden als ursprünglich geplant (äh... wie üblich...), daher hab ich es in zwei Teile aufgeteilt ;)

**46 Tage**

_Biep... Biep... Biep..._

Dunkelheit. Kälte. Schmerz.

Luft!

Hände, die nach ihm griffen, zerrten, ihn entzwei zu reißen drohten. Seine Lungen protestierten. Sein Brustkorb zuckte krampfartig. Sein Mund füllte sich mit dreckigem Wasser.

Geist und Körper in Disharmonie. Kontrollverlust.

_Denk nach. Denk nach!_

Es war so dunkel... kalt...

_John!_

Ein Ruck ging durch die ausgemergelte Gestalt, als hätte ein Stromstoß sie getroffen. Der Blick unkoordiniert und trüb. Hände, die sich Halt suchend zwischen Laken und Schläuchen hindurchgruben. Fast im gleichen Atemzug ein hektisches Piepen, ein ausgelöster Alarm.

Die Welt in der Seitenlage löste ein Schwindelgefühl aus, das ihn direkt wieder unter Wasser zu ziehen drohten. Panisch griff er an seinen Hals, zuckte jedoch alarmiert zurück, als Schmerz durch die Armbeuge blitzte.

Mehrere Gesichter in seiner Peripherie. Hektische Wortwechsel. Fixieren. Atemmaske. Das Signal einer Nadel, die sich in Haut bohrt, in Sekundenbruchteilen an sein Gehirn gesendet. Erst Kälte, dann einlullende Wärme, die sich langsam durch seine Glieder arbeitete und das Zittern stillte.

Rasselnder Atem. Endlich Luft. Endlich Luft. Endlich...

 

*

 

**48 Tage**

Als Sherlock das zweite Mal aufwachte, war er nicht allein. Eine Frau in einem weißen Kittel stand rechts neben dem Bett und notierte etwas auf einem Klemmbrett. Als sie realisierte, dass er sie ansah, wandte sie sich ab und ging Richtung Tür. Neben dieser hing ein Telefon an der Wand. Sie nahm den Hörer ab, drückte mit der gleichen Hand erst die eins, dann die drei und hielt sich den Hörer ans Ohr.

„Er ist wach.“

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, hängte sie auf und kam zurück, schrieb erneut etwas auf das Klemmbrett und legte dieses schließlich auf den Beistelltisch. Aus ihrer Brusttasche zog sie eine schmale Taschenlampe und leuchtete damit in Sherlocks gerötete Augen. Dieser zog verdrossen die Brauen zusammen und drehte den Kopf weg, doch da hatte sie das Licht bereits gelöscht.

Er fühlte sich elend. Sein Körper war schwer wie ein nasser Sack Sand und schien noch immer zu schlafen. Mehrere Schläuche waren daran befestigt. Einer in seiner linken Armbeuge, einer im Handrücken, mit weißem Klebeband an den Unterarm befestigt. Sie führten zu einem Tropf mit mehreren Infusionsbeuteln. Zwei weitere Schläuche verschwanden unter der weißen Bettdecke.

_Was zum Teufel..._

„Wo...“ Sherlocks Stimme war heiser und kratzig, als hätte er seit einer Ewigkeit keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben. Er räusperte sich, was jedoch aufgrund des mangelnden Speichels kaum gelang und ein unangenehmes Brennen in seinem Hals verursachte.

Die Frau in dem weißen Kittel (Ärztin? Krankenschwester?) antwortete ihm nicht. Sie sah ihn an, rückte ihre Brille zurecht und verließ das kleine Zimmer schließlich.

Sherlock gab einen Laut von sich, der entfernt an ein Knurren erinnerte, und versuchte aufzustehen oder sich zumindest in eine sitzende Position zu manövrieren. Es gelang ihm nicht, den Kopf mehr als ein paar Zentimeter anzuheben, ehe er erschöpft zurück ins Kissen sank.

Nervös huschte sein Blick über das spärliche Mobiliar. Hinter der Tür befand sich ein schmaler Spind und an der linken Wand stand ein einsamer Stuhl mit Polsterung. Neben dem Tropf und dem Beistelltisch gab es ein paar weitere Maschinen, die in irgendeiner Form mittels Schläuchen und Drähten mit ihm verbunden waren. Das stetige Piepen des Elektrokardiogramms und das Ticken der Wanduhr waren neben seinen viel zu lauten Atemzügen die einzigen Geräusche in dem knapp zehn Quadratmeter großen, fensterlosen Raum.

Sherlock bemerkte die kleine Fernbedienung, die zwischen seiner linken Hand und seiner Hüfte lag. Sie hatte einen schwarzen Knopf, der einen nach oben gerichteten Pfeil aufwies und einen roten Knopf mit einem nach unten zeigenden Pfeil. _Morphium_... Im Moment hatte Sherlock jedoch keine ernstzunehmenden Schmerzen, nur diese bleierne Schwere, die ihn in die Matratze presste. Er reduzierte die Dosierung des Opiats und seufzte gequält.

Den Rahmen des Bettes abtastend entdeckte er eine weitere Fernbedienung, die in einer Halterung steckte und für die verschiedenen Funktionen des Bettes benötigt wurde. Ein eigentümliches Summen ertönte, als er das Kopfende des Bettes hochfahren, dann wieder sinken ließ, bis er eine akzeptable Höhe gefunden hatte.

Unruhig huschte sein Blick zur Wanduhr. Seit dem kurzen Telefonat waren kaum fünf Minuten vergangen. Genug Zeit, um langsam aber sicher aus der Haut zu fahren. Es vergingen weitere zweiundzwanzig Minuten und achtunddreißig Sekunden, bevor sich die Tür wieder öffnete.

„Sherlock.“

„Mycr...“ Sherlocks Stimme brach auf halbem Weg. Frustriert schloss er einen Moment die Augen, funkelte seinen Bruder dann verärgert an, während dieser den Stuhl holte und neben das Bett stellte. In aller Seelenruhe setzte sich Mycroft, griff nach der Flasche, die auf dem Beistelltisch stand, und füllte Wasser in einen Plastikbecher, den er Sherlock reichte.

Sherlock zitterte so stark, dass er ihn mit beiden Händen festhalten musste und nur zögerlich an seine Lippen führen konnte, ohne etwas vom Inhalt zu verschütten. Das Wasser war die reinste Wohltat. Gierig saugte er jeden Tropfen auf, bevor er seinem Bruder den leeren Becher hinhielt und wortlos Nachschub verlangte.

„Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte, als man mir mitteilte, dass du aufgewacht bist“, sagte Mycroft mit ernster Miene und goss mehr Wasser ein.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Sherlock, erleichtert, dass seine Stimmbänder nicht länger ihren Dienst verweigerten.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass _du_ mir das sagen könntest.“ Mycroft verzog süffisant die Lippen. Sherlock kannte dieses Lächeln – wenn man es denn als solches bezeichnen wollte – nur zu gut. Es war eines dieser diplomatischen Manöver, die sein Bruder anwendete, wenn er Fragen stellte, deren Antwort er längst kannte.

Sherlock schluckte gegen die Wut an, die seine Kehle hochkroch und bereits auf seiner Zunge brannte. Ein bissiger Kommentar würde im schlimmsten Fall nur dafür sorgen, dass er allein gelassen wurde und nichts über seine momentane Situation in Erfahrung bringen würde.

Angestrengt versuchte sich Sherlock an die Ereignisse zu erinnern, die ihn hierher gebracht hatten. Einzelne Fetzen blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Die Southwark Bridge, James Moriarty, dieses manische Grinsen, Hände an seinem Hals, das Geländer in seinem Rücken. Der Sturz. John. Schmerz.

_John!_

Sherlock griff sich an die Brust und zuckte zusammen. Unter dem Patientenkittel spannte sich ein Verband über seinen Torso. Als er vorsichtig daran entlangtastete, erinnerte er sich an den lauten Knall. Ein Schuss. Im Augenblick des Sturzes war sein Körper so voller Adrenalin gewesen, dass er den Schmerz nicht gespürt hatte und war davon ausgegangen, die Kugel habe ihn verfehlt.

Der Schmerz kam erst, als ihn das dreckige Wasser der Themse in ihren Fängen hatte und Moriarty ihm stattdessen entglitten war. Scharf sog Sherlock die Luft ein und fixierte seinen Bruder.

„Er hat auf mich geschossen.“

Mycroft verdrehte die Augen. „Glaub mir, das ist mir nicht entgangen. Auch nicht, dass du James Moriarty über das Geländer der Southwark Bridge gezogen hast. Nein, was ich wissen möchte, ist, _warum_ du es getan hast. Warum hast du dich nicht an den Plan gehalten? Die ganze Angelegenheit könnte längst erledigt sein.“

„Er hat mich angegriffen... ich hab mich verteidigt“, rekapitulierte Sherlock gedankenversunken und ohne seinen Bruder anzusehen. „Er hatte die Waffe in der Hand und ich hatte nichts, um mich zu schützen. John war noch zu weit weg und dann... dann war er zu nah. Ich wusste, dass Moriarty ihn erschießen würde, nachdem er mich getötet hat. Er war außer sich, völlig durchgedreht...“

Mycroft gab ein missbilligendes Schnalzen von sich. „Um John Watson zu schützen, hast du dich in den Tod gestürzt. Wie rührselig. Leider hast du im Eifer des Gefechts die Konsequenzen nicht bedacht. Hätten wir keine Agenten unter der Brücke platziert, wäre uns nicht nur James Moriarty entwischt, sondern du wärst höchstwahrscheinlich ertrunken. Und wie hätte ich _das_ Mummy erklären sollen?“

Sherlock erwiderte den herablassenden Blick seines Bruders grimmig. „Als ob du keine Erfahrung damit hättest...“, murmelte er und wandte den Kopf ab.

„Charmant. Wirklich“, sagte Mycroft, stand auf und ging zur Tür.

Bevor er sie öffnen und verschwinden konnte, rief Sherlock ihn zurück. „Wo ist John?“

Mycroft sah demonstrativ auf seine Armbanduhr, als wüsste er nicht auf die Sekunde genau, wie spät es war. „Nun... um diese Zeit dürfte er mit seiner Mittagspause fertig sein, sollte er diese heute in Anspruch genommen haben. Aber das ist neuerdings eher selten der Fall. Im Anschluss wird er wohl nach Hause gehen und sich betrinken, bis Morpheus so gütig ist, ihn in seine Arme zu schließen. Ich gebe ihm maximal noch vier Tage, bevor er die Nerven verliert und die Situation eskaliert.“

Sherlock starrte seinen Bruder mit offenem Mund an. Sämtliche Farbe war ihm aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

„Keine Sorge. Es wurden bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen, um das vermeintlich Schlimmste zu verhindern.“

„Wie... wie lange...“

„Du lagst zweiundvierzig Tage im Koma, lieber Bruder, vor sechs Tagen hat man die Aufwachphase eingeleitet.“

Sherlock schluckte schwer. Natürlich würde John keine sechs Wochen an seinem Bett sitzen können, aber man würde ihn doch informieren, sobald Sherlock aufgewacht war? Es sei denn... Sherlocks Blick huschte hastig durch das Zimmer, verankerte sich schließlich mit dem seines Bruders.

„Das ist kein gewöhnliches Krankenhaus. Wo bin ich?“

Mycroft ging langsam wieder auf das Bett zu, blieb hinter dem Stuhl stehen und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Oberkante der Rückenlehne. „Du befindest dich in einem geheimen Krankenhaus des MI6. Nur wenige meiner Mitarbeiter wissen, dass du hier bist und ich gedenke es dabei zu belassen.“

Als der Groschen fiel, starrte Sherlock seinen Bruder entgeistert an. Mit einem Mal waren sämtliche Emotionen aus Sherlocks Gesicht verschwunden. Seine Stimme war ruhig und gefasst. „Er weiß nicht, dass ich lebe.“

„Nein. Du bist tot. Offiziell. Deine Beerdigung fand vor zwei Wochen statt. Die Medien sind noch immer voll damit“, erklärte Mycroft. „Ein wahres Spektakel.“

Sherlock ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Die Haut seines Handrückens spannte sich um die Nadel in der Vene, zwickte widerstrebend. Seine Kiefer zermahlten die Worte, die er Mycroft entgegenspucken wollte.

Tot.

John dachte, er sei tot...

Die Endgültigkeit dieser Aussage hatte seinen Verstand noch nicht vollständig erreicht, aber sein Körper reagierte bereits darauf. Das verräterische Brennen hinter seinen Augenlidern ließ ihn hektisch blinzeln. Mit der wenigen Kraft, die ihm geblieben war, richtete sich Sherlock auf und stützte sich auf seinen rechten Arm.

„Warum?!“

Das eine Wort prallte an den Wänden ab und schlug ihm selbst entgegen, hallte in seinen Ohren wider und erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark. Seine Schultern zitterten und er wusste nicht, ob es an der Anstrengung oder der Wut und der Trauer lag, die sich ein wildes Gefecht um die Vorherrschaft in seinem ausgelaugten Körper lieferten.

Mycroft wartete, bevor er auf diese offensichtlich rhetorische Frage einging. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Sherlock noch immer unter den Nachwirkungen des Komas und der zahlreichen Medikamente litt, legte jedoch nahe, dass eine Erklärung an dieser Stelle angebracht sei. Er seufzte theatralisch und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, überschlug die Beine und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß.

„Wir haben James Moriarty zwar in Gewahrsam genommen, Sherlock, doch können wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sagen, wer die Organisation übernommen hat. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass Colonel Moran nicht der einzige Handlanger Moriartys mit ein wenig Autonomie war. Dafür ist das Netzwerk bei weitem zu groß. Moriarty hat es mehr als offensichtlich auf dich abgesehen und schreckt nicht davor zurück, jeden, der dir lieb und teuer ist, in Lebensgefahr zu bringen. Es ist nicht seine Absicht, dich zu töten. Er will dich auf einer viel tieferen Ebene vernichten.“

_Ich werde dein Herz verbrennen!_

„Einer Ebene, mein lieber Bruder, vor der ich dich dein Leben lang gewarnt habe.“

_Mitgefühl bringt keinen Vorteil, Sherlock._

Angespannt stieß Sherlock die Luft aus seinen Lungen und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Die Erschöpfung saß ihm tief in den Knochen und forderte immer mehr seiner fragilen Aufmerksamkeit. Langsam aber sicher kam der Schmerz zurück, der sich ein komfortables Plätzchen in seinem Körper gesucht hatte und lediglich vom Morphium im Zaum gehalten wurde.

„Aber warum musstest du mich dafür sterben lassen?“, fragte er und seine Stimme klang nicht halb so wütend wie er sie klingen lassen wollte. Seine Linke tastete wie von selbst über das Laken und suchte nach der kleinen Fernbedienung, hielt sie fest, ohne jedoch die Dosis des Schmerzmittels zu erhöhen. Er würde Mycroft nicht noch mehr seiner Schwäche zeigen.

„Du solltest dankbar dafür sein.“ Mycroft gab ein freudloses Lachen von sich. „Aber ich weiß, dass Dankbarkeit nicht zu deinen Stärken zählt. Es ist doch ganz einfach. Statt deine vier Freunde aus ihrem Leben zu reißen und ihnen eine neue Identität zu geben, nehmen wir dich als Moriartys Antagonisten aus dem Spiel. Kein Gegner, kein Spiel – Mrs Hudson, Detective Inspector Lestrade, Victor Trevor und John Watson werden als Druckmittel uninteressant und wir können die Organisation Stück für Stück auseinandernehmen, ohne uns erpressbar zu machen.“

Erschöpft lehnte sich Sherlock zurück und strich sich widerspenstige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Sie waren verknotet und spröde. Sein Atem ging flach und pfeifend, während er Mycroft mit glühenden Blicken durchbohrte. Sein Bruder versuchte ihm offensichtlich klar zu machen, dass er John in jedem Fall verloren hätte. Wenn nicht durch seinen eigenen Tod, dann durch die Hand von James Moriarty oder dessen Handlanger. Nur weil Moriarty ihn leiden sehen wollte.

„Bis du wieder vollständig genesen bist, solltest du dich bedeckt halten. Leider sind die vier nicht unbedingt die vertrauensvollsten Bewahrer von Geheimnissen. Eine Kontaktaufnahme mit ihnen würde sie unweigerlich ins Fadenkreuz der Organisation rücken und in dem Fall kann ich nicht für ihre Sicherheit garantieren. Selbstverständlich haben wir ein Auge auf sie, aber bisher weist nichts darauf hin, dass jemand für Moriartys _Tod_ an ihnen Rache nehmen möchte.“

„Was ist mit Moriarty?“, fragte Sherlock leise. Mühsam kämpfte er gegen die Müdigkeit, die ihn liebevoll umgarnte und seine Lider niederdrückte. Einzig der Schmerz in seiner Brust verhalf ihm dazu, wach zu bleiben.

„Bisher hat er nichts preisgegeben. Er lässt die Befragung mit einem manischen Lächeln über sich ergehen und...“ Mycroft unterbrach sich selbst und zupfte beiläufig ein paar unsichtbare Fussel von seinem Hosenbein.

„Und?“

„Er wird nicht müde zu erzählen, auf wie viele Arten er dich brechen will.“

 

*

 

**57 Tage**

Sherlock kannte jeden Millimeter des Raumes, in dem er die letzten acht Wochen verbracht hatte, auswendig. Die dreizehn Blautöne der grobporigen Wände, die sich je nach Lichteinfall veränderten; die zweihunderteinundvierzig Kratzer und Schleifspuren auf dem Linoleumboden; die drei Dellen und acht Stellen abgeplatzter Farbe des Spinds.

Das Pochen in Sherlocks Schläfe, verursacht durch das statische Surren der Maschinen und dem gleichmäßigen Piepen des Elektrokardiogramms, war zu einem ständigen Begleiter geworden. Er wusste, dass bisher wenigstens siebzehn verschiedene Leute an seinem Zimmer vorbeigegangen waren und konnte die zwei Schwestern und den Pfleger, die über den Tag hinweg nach ihm sahen, am Gang erkennen.

Die Blonde, die bei seinem Erwachen im Zimmer gewesen war, machte lange, sichere Schritte und kündigte sich sonst nicht weiter an. Sie arbeitete präzise, wechselte Schläuche und Beutel, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken; notierte die Informationen, die die Maschinen offerierten und verschwand wieder. Sie sagte nie auch nur ein Wort.

Die kleine Brünette hatte einen schnellen Gang und schlurfte leicht, als hätte man ihre Beine an den Knien zusammengebunden, so dass sie keine adäquaten Schritte machen konnte. Sie versetzte der Tür einen Schlag mit dem Fingerknöchel, bevor sie eintrat. Ständig wechselte sie ihre Frisur, was für Sherlock der einzige Indikator war, dass ein neuer Tag angebrochen sein musste.

Der Arbeitsplan der drei schien keinem geordneten Muster zu folgen, so dass Sherlock ihn noch immer nicht entschlüsselt hatte. Außerdem kamen ihm seine durch die Medikamente provozierten Schlafphasen dazwischen, die ihn zusätzlich durcheinander brachten. Die Brünette lächelte immer freundlich, wenn auch schüchtern. Sie brachte ihm die verschiedenen Mahlzeiten, die meist aus süßem oder herzhaften Haferschleim bestanden. Dazu gab es entweder zu weiches Obst aus der Dose oder zerkochtes Gemüse, eine Suppe, etwas Reis oder Hirse. Es war nicht auszumachen, was davon als Frühstück, Mittag- oder Abendessen gedacht war.

Der Pfleger war ebenfalls brünett, wenn auch eine Nuance heller, und wirkte sehr ernst. Er maß Sherlocks Blutdruck, nahm hin und wieder Blutproben oder untersuchte die Verbände. Gelegentlich bewegte er Sherlocks Beine, um die Muskulatur anzuregen. Er wusch Sherlock und half ihm in einen frischen Kittel. Die wenigen Sätze, die sie miteinander wechselten, betrafen vor allem Sherlocks Zustand. Ständig merkte der Pfleger an, dass alles gut verheilte und Sherlock schon bald wieder auf den Beinen sein würde. Nach einer Woche war Sherlock kurz davor, den Mann zu erwürgen, würde er diesen Satz noch einmal hören müssen.

Es trat zwar eine Besserung ein, aber sie war für Sherlock, der das ganze Ausmaß des Schadens nicht bewusst miterlebt hatte, kaum zu greifen. Die neue Haut über dem Einschussloch war noch immer dunkelrot, aber das Schlimmste hatte er wohl tatsächlich hinter sich gebracht. Schussverletzung, Pneumothorax und die Atemnot, der Aufschlag aufs Wasser und die damit einhergehenden gebrochenen Rippen und Brüche in seinem linken Bein... ohne das unmittelbare Eingreifen von Mycrofts Team wäre ein Überleben unmöglich gewesen.

Den Gedanke, dass einzig Mycrofts minutiöse Planung für sein Überleben verantwortlich war, schob Sherlock in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins. Schließlich war er offiziell _trotzdem_ tot. Tot und begraben.

Die Erschöpfung wollte einfach nicht weichen. Sherlock war nicht bereit einzusehen, dass sein Körper nach wochenlanger Ruhe noch immer völlig ausgelaugt war und jede Handlung umgehend ihren Tribut forderte. Einmal brachte ihm der Pfleger einen Krimi mit, den Sherlock angewidert beäugte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Monotonie das weitaus größere Übel darstellte und Sherlock das Buch zur Hand nahm. Schon nach dem erste Kapitel konnte er sich denken, wer Opfer und wer Mörder sein würden, kam jedoch nicht weit, da ihm immer wieder die Augen zufielen, bis er seufzend der Forderung seines Körpers nachgab.

Er schlief unglaublich viel. Vielleicht nutzte sein Organismus die seltene Gelegenheit, den verweigerten Schlaf der letzten Jahrzehnte aufzuholen. Aber richtig erholt fühlte sich Sherlock trotzdem nie. Die ungewohnte Trägheit seines Geistes frustrierte ihn zutiefst und trotzdem konnte er nicht entscheiden, ob es besser war, wach zu sein und auf die wenigen lichten Momente zu warten oder zu schlafen und zu träumen.

Sherlocks Träume waren voller vorbeihuschender Farben und Formen. Sie ließen sich in ihrer Geschwindigkeit kaum greifen, als würde sein Unterbewusstsein den Traum – einem Videoband gleich – vorspulen. Lediglich eine Ahnung, eine grobe Übersicht über all die Dinge, die sich in den Untiefen seines Geistes festgesetzt hatte, war ihm gegönnt.

Es hatte nichts mit seinem Gedankenpalast gemein, obwohl er viele der Bilder wiederzuerkennen glaubte. Als hätte sie jemand von ihrem angestammten Platz entfernt und in diesen leeren Raum verfrachtet, in dem ein Orkan vor sich hin tobte. Mit der Zeit gelang es Sherlock, nach einzelnen Bildern zu greifen und sie für ein paar Sekunden festzuhalten, bevor der Sturm sie ihm wieder entriss.

Da waren John und Redbeard, Victor und sogar Mrs Hudson... Aber auch Moriarty mit seinem manischen Grinsen. Lestrade gefesselt in einem dunklen Keller. Der ausgestopfte Wolf im Zoo. Mrs Hudson und die Bombe. Und John, immer wieder John.

Sein Fels in der Brandung. Sein Leuchtfeuer in dunkler Nacht.

Manchmal schmerzte es zu sehr, an John zu denken. In solchen Momenten schob Sherlock die Gedanken von sich und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Seinen Atem, seinen Herzschlag, Vivaldis _Die vier Jahreszeiten_. Er zog sich tief in seinen Gedankenpalast zurück. In einen dunklen Raum, in dem es nichts weiter gab als einen einsamen Lichtkegel. Alles andere verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Er stellte sich in die Mitte des Lichts und dachte an seine Violine. Sie materialisierte sich in seinen Händen, schmiegte sich an ihn wie eine langjährige Geliebte, vibrierte unter seinen Fingern beim ersten Strich über die zitternden Saiten. Sherlock fing an, ein Stück zu komponieren, das seine Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht in Noten bannte. Worte waren dabei nicht von Nutzen. Immer wieder lauschte er den sanften Klängen, korrigierte hier und da, verwob einzelne Passagen miteinander und ließ sich von der Melodie tragen.

„Sherlock.“

Eine Hand tauchte aus der Dunkelheit auf und griff nach seiner Schulter. Erschrocken wirbelte Sherlock herum und riss die Augen auf. Er lag wieder in dem Krankenhausbett. Das Piepen der Geräte löste die Klänge seiner Violine ab. Da war der Geruch von Baumwolle und Desinfektionsmittel. Schwarzer Tee und Regen. Schlaftrunken blickte er über seine Schulter und in das Gesicht seines Bruders.

„Mycroft...“ Alarmiert rollte er auf seinen Rücken und wischte sich über die verklebten Augen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Mycroft ihn besuchte. Nun, es kam überhaupt nicht vor. Etwas musste vorgefallen sein. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Sherlock, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte.

Mycroft hielt ihm eine rote Akte entgegen und setzte sich, nachdem Sherlock sie an sich genommen und aufgeschlagen hatte. Im Inneren befanden sich ein paar Fotos von einem jungen Mann, der in einen Streit verwickelt war. Er hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar und dunkle Augen. Die Ähnlichkeit mit James Moriarty war auffällig, aber die zahlreichen Tattoos und Piercings und nicht zuletzt das Alter bestätigten, dass es sich um eine andere Person handelte.

„Ist dir die Person auf den Fotos bekannt?“, fragte Mycroft, die Hände auf dem Griff seines nassen Regenschirms übereinanderlegend.

Mehrere Leute standen im Hintergrund herum und beobachteten das Spektakel, doch keiner griff ein. Der Angreifer war nicht zu sehen. Lediglich die Faust, die sich in den Kragen des Mannes krallte, und die Manschetten eines marineblauen Hemdes waren zu erkennen. _John_. Es bestand kein Zweifel. Sherlock hätte diese Hand überall wiedererkannt. Er schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an und zwang kühle Distanziertheit auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich kenne ihn nicht. Aber es wundert mich nicht, dass John ihn angegriffen hat. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Moriarty ist bemerkenswert. Gibt es eine Verbindung?“ Niemandem wäre das leichte Zittern in Sherlocks Stimme aufgefallen. Niemandem außer Mycroft.

„Nicholas McAllister. Er hat für Moran gearbeitet, Kundenakquise, aber Moriarty ist er unseres Wissens nach nie begegnet. Natürlich steht er unter Beobachtung. Es wird sich zeigen, ob er irgendeine Bedeutung für die Mission hat.“

„Warum hat John ihn angegriffen? Trotz der Ähnlichkeit muss ihm doch bewusst gewesen sein, dass das unmöglich Moriarty sein kann.“ Aufmerksam musterte Sherlock seinen Bruder. Dass er nur Fotos erhalten hatte, die John nicht direkt zeigten, verriet schon mehr als genug. Etwas war faul an der Sache.

Mycroft zuckte gelangweilt mit den Achseln und ließ seinen Blick durch das spärlich möblierte Zimmer wandern. Sherlocks Blick huschte über die Gestalt seines Bruders, während er versuchte, die Fakten zu einem großen Ganzen zusammenzusetzen. Sein Kopf war nicht erfreut über die Anstrengung und machte sich mit einem garstigen Pochen bemerkbar. Verärgert ignorierte Sherlock den Schmerz und sah wieder auf die Fotos.

„Er hat für Moran gearbeitet. Er ist wütend, sehr wütend, ein treuer Mitarbeiter, ein... Freund? John hat Moran ausgeschaltet. Demnach... ist davon auszugehen, dass dieser Mann John angegriffen hat. Was... was verschweigst du? Wenn John etwas passiert wäre, hättest du es mir gleich gesagt“, Sherlock unterbrach sich selbst und sog geräuschvoll Luft durch die Nase, „oder...?“ Die Frage war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Bebend vor Sorge und Wut, weil Mycroft nicht reagierte, starrte Sherlock seinen Bruder an, wagte jedoch nicht, diesen zu bedrängen und womöglich zu verjagen. Schließlich war Mycroft der Einzige, der ihm Informationen zukommen lassen würde. Auf ihn angewiesen zu sein war... lästig. Hilflosigkeit machte sich in Sherlock breit und ließ ihn zitternd Luft holen.

Mycroft griff nach seiner Aktentasche neben dem Stuhl, öffnete die Seitenlasche und holte drei weitere Fotos hervor, reichte sie kommentarlos an Sherlock weiter und studierte aufmerksam dessen Gesicht.

Ah.

McAllister hatte Victor zu Boden gerissen. John war ihm zu Hilfe geeilt. Mit einem unangenehmen Brennen im Magen erinnerte sich Sherlock daran, wie Victor zuletzt in die Baker Street gekommen war. Er hatte Drogen dabei, hatte Sherlock welche angeboten, aber Sherlock hatte nicht gewollt. Das Päckchen Kokain hatte er Victor abgenommen, aber John war trotzdem sauer auf ihn gewesen, hatte nicht glauben wollen, dass er Victor lediglich schützen wollte.

Wenn diese Drogen von McAllister stammten, hatte es womöglich eine Verbindung zwischen Moran und Victor gegeben, die diesem gar nicht bewusst gewesen war. Hatte John diese Verbindung erkannt oder war seine Beziehung zu Victor eine gänzlich andere nach Sherlocks _Tod_?

„Es sieht so aus, als hätten deine beiden... _Freunde_ Frieden geschlossen, nachdem John Victor Trevor gerettet hat. Moran hatte ihn in eine Falle gelockt und eine Szene aus dem Märchen Dornröschen nachgestellt. Das Muster wiederholt sich. Allerdings gab es Abweichungen zu den anderen Entführungen, die vermutlich daher rührten, dass du Moriarty von der Brücke gezogen hast. Wenn du dich in der Lage dazu siehst, solltest du dir die Unterlagen genauer ansehen. An Zeit sollte es dir ja nicht mangeln“, meinte Mycroft und wies auf die rote Akte auf dem Bett.

„Wie geht es John?“ Sherlock sah seinen Bruder nicht an. Stattdessen betrachtete er die Fotos und versuchte so viele Hinweise wie möglich daraus zu ziehen. John war ausgelaugt und gleichzeitig so schrecklich wütend.

„Tatsächlich scheint Trevor der Einzige zu sein, mit dem John außerhalb der Klinik mehr als drei Worte wechselt. Bemerkenswert, wenn man den Interessenkonflikt bedenkt, den die Beziehung zu dir verursacht hat.“

 

+++

tbc

 


	24. 181 Tage (II)

**105 Tage**

Mit einem Schrei schreckte Sherlock aus einem Alptraum auf und zuckte sogleich zusammen, als Schmerz durch seinen Körper blitzte. Zwar waren Verbände und Schläuche mittlerweile entfernt worden, doch schien der Schmerz ihm noch ein wenig länger Gesellschaft leisten zu wollen. Schnaufend versuchte sich Sherlock in dem dunklen Raum zu orientieren. Lediglich ein dünner Streifen blaues Licht leuchtete auf der oberen Kante der Fußleisten in dem ansonsten stockfinsteren, fensterlosen Raum.

Noch immer befand er sich in irgendeinem geheimen Gebäude des MI6. Zwar hatte man ihn mittlerweile in ein anderes Zimmer verlegt, in dem er nicht nur sein eigenes Bad hatte, sondern auch einen Schreibtisch, einen Kleiderschrank, einen Computer ohne Internetanschluss und diverse Bücher. Aber davon abgesehen fühlte sich Sherlock zunehmend wie eine Wildkatze in einem viel zu engen Käfig.

Als sein Herzschlag sich beruhigt hatte, wischte sich Sherlock erschöpft die klammen Locken aus der Stirn, rieb sich über die verklebten Augen und setzte sich auf. Er hangelte nach der halbvollen Wasserflasche auf dem Nachttisch und leerte sie in einem Zug.

Ob es Tag oder Nacht war, konnte er nicht sagen. Es spielte keine Rolle. Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr verriet ihm lediglich, dass er knapp zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Innerlich verfluchte er Mycroft für diese völlig unnötige Maßnahme, ihn ohne jegliche Information in diesem Gefängnis aus Beton versauern zu lassen. Es war nicht zu sagen, ob es sich dabei um eine Strafmaßnahme handelte oder tatsächlich seiner Sicherheit galt.

Vertraute Mycroft ihm so wenig, dass er annahm, Sherlock würde augenblicklich die Mission verraten und zu John zurückkehren? Was sollte es bringen, nicht nur John, sondern auch Victor, Mrs Hudson und Lestrade einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen?

Noch immer hallte das Geräusch des Schusses in Sherlocks Ohren wider. Er schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an, der sich bei dem Gedanken an die Kugel, die sich durch Haut und Knochen gefressen hatte, in seiner Kehle manifestierte. Unweigerlich dachte er an John und daran, wie dieser in Afghanistan angeschossen worden war. Wie dunkles Blut aus der Wunde gesickert sein musste und den Sand unter ihm tiefrot gefärbt hatte. Mit einem Mal verstand Sherlock besser als je zuvor, wie groß Johns Angst in jenem Moment gewesen sein musste; wie schrecklich das Erlebnis, langsam aber sicher auszubluten und nichts dagegen tun zu können.

_Bitte, Gott, lass mich leben._

Sherlock lebte und war dennoch tot. Tot und begraben. Getrennt von den wenigen Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten; die seinem Leben einen zusätzlichen Sinn gegeben hatten. Aber es war nicht zu ändern. Viel schlimmer als der eigene Verlust war die unerträgliche Gewissheit, wie sehr John unter dieser Situation zu leiden hatte. Die wenigen Fotos und Berichte, die Sherlock von Mycroft erhalten hatte, zeigten dies nur allzu deutlich.

Zumindest hatte John wieder angefangen, Sport zu treiben, nachdem man seine Arbeitszeit gekürzt hatte. Zwar bekam Sherlock nur das Mindestmaß an Informationen aus Mycroft heraus, doch konnte er sich zusammenreimen, was im Großen und Ganzen geschehen sein musste. Schließlich kannte er John besser als jeder andere.

Johns Wiederaufnahme der Therapiesitzungen sollte Sherlock vermutlich zeigen, dass John bereit war, Hilfe anzunehmen und sich daher auf dem Weg der Besserung befand. Allerdings hatte diese Ella Thomson damals schon nicht erkannt, wodurch die psychosomatische Lähmung in Johns Bein verursacht worden war. Eine Erfahrung, die Sherlock nun am eigenen Leib machte, nur dass es bei ihm der nicht enden wollende Schmerz in der Brust war.

Seine physischen Wunden waren weitestgehend verheilt. Man brachte ihn zweimal die Woche in einen Trainingsraum zur Physiotherapie, um der Muskelatrophie entgegenzuwirken und seine Beweglichkeit wieder zu steigern. Es war anstrengend und qualvoll, aber Sherlock ging ohne zu murren dorthin, da jener Raum der einzige war, in dem es ein Fenster gab. Zwar sah Sherlock nicht mehr als ein Stück Himmel, aber es war allemal besser als nichts.

Unangenehmer waren die fünfundvierzig Minuten Psychotherapie, die er einmal wöchentlich über sich ergehen lassen musste. Die Fragen von Psychologin A (Sherlock machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich ihren Namen zu merken) waren völlig belanglos. Wie oft er in der ersten Sitzung erklärt hatte, dass es ihm gut gehe und dass er keinen Seelenklempner brauche, konnte er nur schätzen. Also fing er an, zu deduzieren. Psychologin A hatte den Raum weinend verlassen und war nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Das Ganze hatte Sherlock einen Besuch von Mycroft eingehandelt, der ihn nur missbilligend gemustert hatte. Er war genauso schweigsam wieder verschwunden, wie er gekommen war, schließlich gab es nichts zu dem Vorfall zu sagen, dessen Sherlock sich nicht selbst vollkommen bewusst gewesen wäre.

Psychologe B fragte nicht nach Sherlocks Befinden. Stattdessen sprach er direkt Dinge aus der Vergangenheit an. Offensichtlich hatte er bereits diverse Informationen von Mycroft erhalten, da er in der Lage war, gezielte Fragen zu gewissen Ereignissen aus Sherlocks Leben zu stellen.

Besonders Sherlocks Drogenkonsum war immer wieder eine Thema, das er aufgriff. Erst hatte Sherlock die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und betont zur Seite gesehen, um deutlich zu machen, dass er nicht darauf eingehen würde. Als der Psychologe jedoch diesen einen speziellen Vorfall zur Sprache brachte, war Sherlock wutentbrannt aufgesprungen und zur Tür gelaufen, nur um diese verschlossen vorzufinden.

„Das war Ihre zweite Überdosis, nicht wahr?“ Nachdem der Psychologe einen langen Moment vergeblich auf eine Antwort gewartet hatte und Sherlock noch immer mit geballten Fäusten vor der Tür stand, begann er wieder zu sprechen. „Warum haben Sie das erste Mal überdosiert? War es Absicht oder eine Fehleinschätzung?“

Schweigen.

„War es die Einsamkeit? Man wird Sie nicht auf diese Mission schicken, wenn Sie nicht stabil genug sind, um die Einsamkeit, mit der Sie garantiert konfrontiert werden würden, zu verkraften, Mr Holmes. Es wäre ein zu großes Risiko. Nicht nur für Sie, sondern selbstverständlich auch für den Ausgang der Mission. Diese ganze Sache wird kein Ende finden, wenn Sie nicht in der richtigen Verfassung sind.“

Sherlock schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, lockerte seine verkrampften Hände und drehte sich herum, um zu seinem Stuhl zurückzugehen und sich wieder zu setzen. Erneut huschte sein Blick über die Gestalt des Psychologen, aber er hatte bereits alles aus ihm herausgelesen, was es über den Mann zu wissen gab. Anfang fünfzig. Eine Tochter im Teenageralter. War jedoch nie verheiratet. Schwarze Katze. Machte Sport als Ausgleich zu seiner Tätigkeit als Psychologe. Squash. Rechtshänder. Raucher. Keine Einsätze im Außendienst. Kein Agent. Keine neue, aber gepflegte Kleidung. Sparsam oder unterbezahlt?

Nichts. Nichts Brauchbares. Mycroft musste ihn höchstpersönlich ausgewählt haben.

„Warum denken Sie, dass es Einsamkeit war?“ Offensichtlich wusste Psychologe B ohnehin schon mehr als ihm zustand. Die Frage war: wie viel?

„Ihr damaliger Partner, Victor Trevor, ging nach Harvard und Sie fühlten sich alleingelassen. Sie hatten schon in der Schule Schwierigkeiten, Anschluss zu finden, und mit dem Weggang von Mr Trevor fühlten Sie sich zurückgestoßen und verlassen“, bot der Psychologe als Erklärung an.

„Ich war nicht _allein_ “, konterte Sherlock und verengte die Augen.

Der Psychologe senkte seinen Blick und überflog seine Notizen, gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und sah wieder auf. „Abigail Thomas. Sie war die Mitbewohnerin von Mr Trevor, nicht wahr? Haben Sie Schuldgefühle wegen ihres Todes?“

Sherlocks Gesicht war nicht mehr als eine starre Maske. Kälte kroch durch seine Adern, krallte sich in seine Eingeweide und stahl ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Er hatte das Gefühl, zu zersplittern und Stück für Stück auseinanderzufallen, so dass er sich abwenden musste, um keinen Blick in sein Inneres zu gewähren.

„Was ist damals passiert, Mr Holmes?“

„Als ob Sie das nicht bereits wüssten.“ Sherlocks Stimme klang gefasster, als er sich fühlte.

„Ihre Leistung in der Universität ließ rapide nach. Oft erschienen sie gar nicht zu den Seminaren. Stattdessen sah man sie häufiger auf Partys und auf anderen Veranstaltungen. Sie haben Drogen konsumiert, hatten eine Reihe von Liebhabern...“, las der Psychologe von seinen Aufzeichnungen vor. „Das scheint mir ein äußerst selbstzerstörerisches Verhalten gewesen zu sein. Sie können von Glück reden, dass Sie unbeschadet daraus hervorgegangen sind.“

Sherlock schwieg und starrte auf seine ineinander verknoteten Finger. Die geschilderte Zeit war nichts, an das er gern zurückdachte.

„Ms Thomas wollte Sie an jenem Abend aus einem verlassenen Gebäude holen, wo sich Junkies trafen, um zu konsumieren, richtig?“ Sherlocks Kopf zuckte in der minimalsten Andeutung eines Nickens. „Sie hatten sich bereits den Schuss gesetzt und waren nicht mehr ansprechbar. Ms Thomas hat eine Ambulanz gerufen und versucht, Sie aus dem Gebäude zu schaffen, ist jedoch mit jemanden aneinander geraten. Einem Junkie?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte Sherlock leise und ohne aufzusehen.

„Es hat eine Auseinandersetzung gegeben, bei der Ms Thomas ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma erlitten hat und noch vor Ankunft des Krankenwagens verstarb. Warum haben Sie den Täter nie gesucht?“

„Ich habe sehr wohl nach dem Täter gesucht, aber ich... habe so gut wie keine Erinnerungen an die Zeit. Mein Zustand war... schlecht und... die wenigen Hinweise, die ich gefunden _habe_ , führten ins Leere. Geradezu als ob...“, Sherlock unterbrach sich selbst und presste die Lippen aufeinander, um den Rest des Satzes nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen.

„Als ob _was_ , Mr Holmes?“

„Das glauben Sie mir ohnehin nicht“, erwiderte Sherlock und sah beiseite. Sein Blick huschte über das abstrakte Gemälde, das zu seiner Rechten hing. Graue und schwarze Klekse waren darauf abgebildet und durch vertikale Linien und Bögen über die gesamte Fläche verteilt, als ob ein Kind mit den Fingern durch die nasse Farbe gestrichen wäre. Ein einzelner roter Punkt prangte in der Mitte des oberen Drittels wie eine Sonne.

„Versuchen Sie es.“

Sherlock fixierte den Psychologen mit starrem Blick. „Ich denke, dass der Täter kein Junkie war. Abigail hat die Ambulanz nicht gerufen. Sie hatte kein Handy und hätte mich nicht allein dort zurückgelassen, also hat sie versucht, mich nach draußen zu bringen. Es schien niemand bei ihr gewesen zu sein, der ihr hätte helfen können. Aber der Täter war definitiv schon im Gebäude. Er war bei mir, bevor Abigail eingetroffen ist. Er... hat meine Hand gehalten und mit mir geredet.“

„Was hat er Ihnen gesagt?“

Betrübt schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Das einzige, woran ich mich erinnere, ist, dass mir die Stimme bekannt vorkam und dass ich Angst hatte.“

 

*

 

**161 Tage**

„Ist das wirklich notwendig?“

Mycroft stieß hörbar die Luft aus und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, endlich hier rauszukommen, Sherlock. Es ist nur für wenige Wochen und du solltest die Gelegenheit nutzen, dich von ihnen zu verabschieden.“

Sherlock verzog widerwillig die Lippen und fuhr damit fort, die wenigen Dinge zu packen, die sich in den letzten Monaten angesammelt hatten. Dabei handelte es sich lediglich um ein paar Kleidungsstücke, die Mycroft ihm besorgt hatte, und Aufzeichnungen, die Sherlock zu dem Fall _Moriarty_ angefertigt hatte.

„Hast du das Video dabei?“

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, holte Mycroft einen USB-Stick aus seiner Hosentasche und steckte ihn in den entsprechenden Port des Computers. Er klickte die einzige Datei, die sich auf dem Stick befand, an, woraufhin sich ein Videoprogramm öffnete und trat zurück, damit Sherlock sich an den Schreibtisch setzen konnte.

Ein kleiner Verhörraum erschien auf dem Bildschirm. In der Mitte befand sich ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, die sich gegenüberstanden. Die Tür öffnete sich und James Moriarty wurde in Handschellen von einem Agenten in Anzug und Krawatte hineingeführt und auf den linken Stuhl gesetzt. Er drehte Moriartys Arme nach hinten, fixierte die Handschellen an der Rückenlehne und verließ den Raum wieder, während sich der Gefangene mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen umsah. Als er die Kamera entdeckte, grinste er noch ein wenig breiter und zwinkerte verschwörerisch.

Sherlock fiel auf, dass der linke Stuhl anders aussah als der rechte. Die Stuhlbeine waren robuster und auch wenn er den Boden nicht sehen konnte, nahm er an, dass sie dort befestigt waren, um eine Flucht des Gefangenen auszuschließen. Der rechte Stuhl war ein gewöhnlicher Klappstuhl, den man genauso wie den Tisch jederzeit aus dem Raum entfernen konnte.

Trotz des eher amüsierten Gesichtsausdrucks Moriartys war diesem die Erschöpfung deutlich anzusehen. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, eingefallene Wangen, Bartstoppeln. Der Zeitstempel in der rechten oberen Ecke zeigte, dass es sich um eine Aufnahme handelte, die dreißig Tage nach dem Sturz von der Brücke aufgezeichnet worden war. Ein weiterer Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug kam in den Verhörraum, setzte sich an den Tisch und faltete die Hände auf diesem.

„Was haben Sie in der Nacht vom siebzehnten auf den achtzehnten Juni diesen Jahres um kurz nach Mitternacht auf der Southwark Bridge gemacht, Mr Moriarty?“

Der Angesprochene schwieg und legte seinen Kopf schief, als würde er einer besonders interessanten Show beiwohnen.

„In welcher Verbindung standen Sie zu Colonel Sebastian Moran? Für wen arbeiten Sie? Wer sind Ihre Auftraggeber? Was wollen Sie von Sherlock Holmes?“ Nach diesen und jeder weiteren Frage machte der Agent eine lange Pause und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch Moriarty sagte kein Wort, sondern grinste nur vor sich hin. Insgesamt verging eine gute halbe Stunde, ehe der Agent die Befragung aufgab und aufstand. Noch bevor er die Tür erreichte, unterbrach ein Schnitt die Szene und sprang zur nächsten Aufnahme.

Das Spiel wiederholte sich. Die Fragen blieben die gleichen und Moriarty schwieg. Mycroft streckte seine Hand nach der Maus aus und ließ das Video in erhöhter Geschwindigkeit ein Stück vorlaufen. Bei einer Aufnahme zwei Wochen später schaltete er zurück auf normale Geschwindigkeit.

Derselbe Raum, derselbe Agent. Moriarty saß an den linken Stuhl gekettet und sah den anderen Mann an. Man hatte ihn zwischenzeitlich rasiert, aber es waren bereits neue Bartstoppeln zu sehen. Diesmal lächelte er nicht, stattdessen wirkte er apathisch. Als der Agent seinen Fragenkatalog beendet hatte, drehte Moriarty seinen Kopf zeitlupenartig zu der Kamera und starrte in die Linse.

„Sheeerlooock...“, sagte er monoton und fing an zu kichern.

Sherlock lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Er schluckte gegen das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Kehle an und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Was wollen Sie von Sherlock Holmes?“, wiederholte der Agent und betonte jedes einzelne Wort.

Moriartys Blick wanderte zu dem Mann, aber den Kopf wandte er ihm mit einiger Verzögerung zu, als falle es ihm schwer, sich von der Kamera zu lösen. Er zog traurig die Augenbrauen zusammen und zuckte mit den Achseln soweit das mit den gefesselten Handgelenken möglich war. „Ich will doch nur wissen, wie es ihm geht. Dass er überlebt hat, ist offensichtlich, sonst würden Sie in der Vergangenheitsform sprechen. Ist er wieder zuhause?“, fragte er in einem spöttisch-besorgten Tonfall. Ohne auf die Fragen einzugehen, stand der Agent auf und verließ den Raum.

Die Szene wechselte. Diesmal sah man nicht den Verhörraum, sondern die Zelle, in der sich Moriarty befand. Darin gab es nicht mehr als eine Toilette und eine Pritsche aus Edelstahl, auf der eine dünne Matratze, ein Kissen und eine Decke lagen. Moriarty stand in einer Ecke mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und murmelte etwas, das das Mikrofon der Kamera nicht erreichte.

Mycroft stoppte das Video und räusperte sich. „Ein Sound-Spezialist hat sich diesen Ausschnitt angesehen und das Gesagte entziffert.“

„Und? Was sagt er?“, fragte Sherlock, als sein Bruder nicht von allein fortfuhr.

„Ich zitiere: _Du gehörst mir, Sherlock, du gehörst mir. Ich werde dir das Herz aus der Brust reißen und es mit meinem ersetzen. Wir gehören zusammen, Sherlock. All die Jahre... all die Jahre... Du wirst brennen und du wirst es lieben_ “, las Mycroft mit ruhiger Stimme von einem Zettel, den er anschließend wieder in die Tasche seines Jacketts schob. Er sah auf den sitzenden Sherlock hinab und erwartete scheinbar irgendeine Reaktion, doch Sherlock wusste schlicht und ergreifend nicht, wie er auf diese Worte reagieren sollte.

Moriarty war offensichtlich geisteskrank und die Gefangenschaft in dieser winzigen Zelle hatte seinen Zustand höchstwahrscheinlich nicht verbessert. Leider konnte Sherlock _das_ sogar nachvollziehen. „Weiter.“

In den folgenden Szenen des Videos ging die Befragung weiter, doch Moriarty schwieg nach wie vor. Zwischendurch wurde immer wieder seine Zelle gezeigt, die sich Stück für Stück veränderte. Mit dem Stiel eines Plastiklöffels hatte Moriarty angefangen, Buchstaben in den Beton zu kratzen, bis auf allen Wänden, die von der Kamera eingefangen werden konnten, mehrmals das gleiche Wort in unterschiedlicher Größe stand: _SHERLOCK_.

Die nächste Aufnahme war nur knapp drei Sekunden lang und zeigte, wie Mycroft die Zelle betrat, dann erfolgte ein Schnitt. Umgehend griff Sherlock nach der Maus und klickte auf Pause, wirbelte herum und sah seinen Bruder herausfordernd an. „Warum ist hier ein Schnitt?! Was hat er dir gesagt?“

Mycroft presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Nichts. Er hat mir gar nichts gesagt. Er hat lediglich... gelacht. Vermutlich hat er nur darauf gewartet, dass mir der Geduldsfaden reißt.“

Murrend wandte sich Sherlock wieder dem Bildschirm zu und drückte auf Wiedergabe. Der Verhörraum erschien ein weiteres Mal, doch diesmal saß Mycroft bereits darin, als ein hinkender Moriarty hineingeführt und an den üblichen Stuhl gefesselt wurde. Sein Gesicht war entstellt. Tiefrote und blaue Flecken zeichneten es an mehreren Stellen. Eine Platzwunde, die mit einem dicken Tupfer überklebt war, prangte über seinem linken Auge, welches stark angeschwollen war. Mehrere Schläge mussten den Mann dort getroffen haben.

Nichtsdestotrotz verzog der Gefangene seinen Mund zu einem manischen Grinsen. Blut färbte seine Zähne rosa.

„Tut mir leid, dass Sie wegen mir Ihren Anzug wechseln mussten, Mycroft. Blut lässt sich leider nur sehr schwer entfernen“, meinte Moriarty mit einem leichten Lallen in der Stimme. Man hatte ihm vermutlich ein betäubendes Schmerzmittel verabreicht. Blutiger Speichel rann ihm aus dem Mundwinkel und er machte eine große Show daraus, die Feuchtigkeit mit seiner Zunge einzufangen.

Ganz automatisch huschte Sherlocks Blick in die rechte obere Ecke des Bildschirms. Tatsächlich handelte es sich um eine Aufnahme vom gleichen Tag wie die letzte – nur zweieinhalb Stunden später. Sherlock stoppte das Video erneut und seufzte. Ohne zu seinem Bruder aufzuschauen, sagte er: „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen. Kein Gericht würde eine Aussage unter Gewalteinwirkung akzeptieren.“

„Ich weiß. Aber darum ging es mir nicht“, erwiderte Mycroft ruhig. Einen Moment lang ließ Sherlock die Worte auf sich wirken. Dass Mycroft die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlor, kam nicht vor. Nie. Schon gar nicht in einer Situation, die den Ausgang einer Mission gefährden könnte. Mit dem Videomaterial und den Augenzeugenberichten jener Leute, die Moriarty anschließend versorgt hatten, riskierte Mycroft darüber hinaus seine eigene Stellung und Vertrauenswürdigkeit. Schließlich lag es nicht in seiner Hand, über einen Verbrecher zu richten. Zumindest nicht, wenn es keine Beweise für seine Schuld gab.

Beklommen aktivierte Sherlock das Video wieder und starrte auf den Bildschirm, in dem sich sein älterer Bruder spiegelte.

„Was wollen Sie von Sherlock Holmes?“

„Der Eissssmann. Aber ich höre es knirschen, Mycroft. Das Eis. Sie machen sich Sorgen. Sie machen sich Sorgen, um Ihren kleinen Bruder. Das Nesthäkchen. Sie wollen Ihn vor all dem Schmerz bewahren, den die Welt zu bieten hat und stürzen ihn damit immer tiefer ins Verderben.“ Moriartys Schultern ruckten auf und ab, als er ein irres Kichern ausstieß. „Sie und ich. Wir sind uns da gar nicht so unähnlich, Mycroft. Auch _ich_ mache mir Sorgen. Ich möchte doch lediglich wissen, ob er diesen _unglücklichen_ Schuss tatsächlich überlebt hat und wie es ihm geht.“

Mycroft schwieg mehrere Sekunden lang, ehe er wieder das Wort ergriff. „Er ist tot.“

„Dann beweisen Sie es mir.“

Mycroft zückte sein Handy und öffnete den Fotoordner, legte das Gerät auf den Tisch und drehte es herum, so dass Moriarty draufschauen konnte.

„Ein Grabstein? Was soll das beweisen? Jeder kann einen Namen in einen Grabstein meißeln lassen und auf ein Häufchen Erde stellen. Ich _bitte_ Sie, seien Sie nicht albern.“

„Mein Wort muss Ihnen reichen, James“, erwiderte Mycroft und nahm das Handy wieder an sich.

„Dann zeigen Sie mir seine Leiche.“ Das süffisante Lächeln auf Moriartys Lippen verschwand nicht. Er wusste, dass er in dieser Angelegenheit am längeren Hebel saß, wenn die britische Regierung auch nur eine Information von ihm erhalten wollte.

Auch Mycroft war sich dieser Tatsache schmerzlich bewusst. Resigniert seufzend wischte er mit dem Daumen ein paar Mal über das Display und schob das Handy erneut zu Moriarty. Dieser beugte sich mit einem gierigen Funkeln in den Augen über den Tisch und studierte das Foto. Es zeigte Sherlock schlafend in dem Krankenbett, angeschlossen an Schläuche und Drähte.

„ _Oh_... so liebreizend wie ein gebrochener Engel, nicht wahr? Zeigen Sie mir noch eins.“

Mycroft rief das nächste Bild auf, welches Sherlock bei der Physiotherapie zeigte. Die Anstrengung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich an der Wand abstützte, um zaghafte Schritte zu machen.

„Noch eins“, verlangte Moriarty.

„Ich habe keine aktuelleren.“ Mycroft schob das Handy zurück in die Tasche seines Jacketts und legte die Hände flach auf seine Oberschenkel. Sherlock konnte deutlich sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, Ruhe zu bewahren. „Sie sind dran. Beantworten Sie meine Frage.“

Mit einem gehässigen Lächeln lehnte sich Moriarty auf seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ seinen Kopf ein wenig nach links kippen. Die fast schwarzen Augen musterten Mycroft von unten, als ob er ihn genau da hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte. „Sie sind wirklich ein _Schatz_ , Mycroft! Ganz genau so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.“

„Charmant“, erwiderte Mycroft gelassen. „Können wir nun wieder zum Wesentlichen kommen? Mit wem arbeiten Sie zusammen, James?“

Ein erneutes Kichern hallte an den Wänden wider, bevor Moriarty antwortete: „Unter den Straßen, auf den wir wandern, lauern Dämonen und Ihre warten bereits seit einer sehr langen Zeit, Mycroft.“

 

*

 

**181 Tage**

„Hast du das verstanden? Wenn sie dich entdecken, ist die Mission gescheitert und ich kann für nichts und niemanden mehr garantieren, Sherlock. Also, reiß dich um Himmels willen zusammen!“

Schweigen.

„Sherlock!!“

„Ja... Mycroft... ich habe verstanden.“ Sherlock beendete das Gespräch, klappte das Handy zu und reichte es Mrs Holmes. Ihr wacher, besorgter Blick ruhte einen langen Augenblick auf ihrem jüngsten Sohn, bevor sie nach seinem Arm griff und sanft darüber streichelte.

„Du hast ihn gehört. John und Victor müssten in den nächsten Minuten hier ankommen. Sie dürften nicht wissen, dass ich hier bin, also halte Sie bitte von diesem Zimmer fern und sieh zu, dass du sie schnell wieder loswirst“, sagte Sherlock und zog genervt die Brauen zusammen.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Junge, aber erwarte nicht, dass ich sie ungehört hinauswerfe. Eine solche Unhöflichkeit würde viel mehr auffallen und Fragen aufwerfen. Ich mache dir ein paar Sandwiches, damit du etwas essen kannst, während du wartest.“

„Ich habe keinen Hunger“, murmelte Sherlock, wurde jedoch von einem missbilligendem Schnalzen unterbrochen. Nun, zumindest war das Essen hier um einiges besser als beim MI6, obwohl Sherlock sich nicht vorstellen konnte, auch nur einen Bissen hinunterzubekommen. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass John und Victor in Kürze nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt sein würden, versetzte seinen Organismus in helle Aufregung.

Sein Herz raste und seine Atemzüge hatten sich unweigerlich verkürzt. Ihm war gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Angst und Aufregung zogen zu gleichen Maßen durch seine Adern, ließen ihn unterschwellig zittern, so dass er weder still sitzen, noch auf und ab gehen konnte.

Nachdem seine Mutter ihm den Teller Sandwiches in die Hand gedrückt hatte, verschloss Sherlock das Zimmer und rollte eine Decke zusammen, mit der er den Spalt unter der Tür abdeckte. Er zog die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster zu und lief prüfend über die Dielen, um sich erneut einzuprägen, wo er langgehen musste, um sich geräuschlos zu bewegen. Als er das Taxi auf der Straße vor dem Haus halten hörte, schaltete er umgehend das Licht aus und rutschte an der Wand neben der Tür auf den Boden.

Sein ganzer Körper vibrierte, als er die Klingel hörte. Er umfing seinen Kopf mit beiden Armen, krallte sich in seine dunkelbraunen Locken und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu atmen. Das Pochen seines Herzens war jedoch so laut, dass es ihn nicht verwundert hätte, wenn John es hören würde.

_John... John, ich vermisse dich so sehr... John... warum musstest du ausgerechnet jetzt herkommen? Warum machst du mir das Ganze so schwer?! John..._

Es verging einige Zeit, in der Sherlock rein gar nichts hörte. Einzig sein eigener Atem und Puls waren ihm geblieben. Das Rauschen der Elektrizität in der Wand. Gelegentlich ein vorbeifahrendes Auto auf der Straße. Ein Vogelzwitschern.

Energisch drängte er den Wunsch, aus dem Zimmer zu treten und zu den anderen hinunterzugehen, John und Victor in seine Arme zu schließen und mit ihnen nach Hause zu fahren, zurück, rupfte ihn aus seine Wahrnehmung und versteckte ihn tief in seinem Gedankenpalast. Dort, wo er all die kleinen, privaten Dinge verbarg, die ihn bei der Arbeit behinderten.

Die Haustür knallte zu und binnen eines Wimpernschlags war Sherlock auf den Beinen und hinüber zum Fenster geeilt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass John und Victor das Gebäude verlassen hatten. Doch statt der beiden Männer sah er seinen Vater, der mit dem Gesicht zur Straße stand und sich an die Stirn fasste. Er wirkte geschafft und verzweifelt auf seine eigene, stille Art. Die Anspannung in seinen Schultern war unverkennbar.

Was war vorgefallen? Worüber hatten sie geredet, um solche eine Wirkung auf diesen sonst so ausgeglichenen Fels in jedweder Brandung zu haben?

Ein Ruck ging durch Sherlocks Wirbelsäule, als er das Knarzen der Stufen und die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte. Angespannt hielt er die Luft an, lauschte auf jedes Geräusch, das hinter der Tür ertönte, und schlich lautlos zurück zu seinem angestammten Platz.

„Hier, das ist ein schönes Foto von ihm“, hörte Sherlock seine Mutter sagen und Sherlock lehnte sich so nah wie möglich an die Tür heran, ohne diese zu berühren.

„Darf ich?“

_John!_

Der Klang von Johns Stimme jagte ein heißes Kribbeln über Sherlocks Rücken. Jeglichen Laut, der ihn verraten könnte, unterdrückend biss er sich fest in die Lippen und krallte sich in den weichen Stoff seines Hemdes und die Haut darunter. Sein Herz hämmerte so heftig gegen die Rippen, dass der Phantomschmerz, den er in den letzten Tagen so erfolgreich bekämpft hatte, nach wenigen Sekunden zurückkehrte.

„Danke.“ Erneut erklangen Schritte auf dem Flur vor Sherlocks Zimmer, doch die leichteren Schritte von John hielten mit einem Mal inne. „Welches war Sherlocks Zimmer?“

Sherlock presste sich beide Hände auf den Mund, grub gleichzeitig seine Zähne in die Unterlippe und schloss die Augen.

„Oh. Ich wette, das hier war sein Zimmer, oder?“ Das leichte Amüsement in Johns Stimme raubte Sherlock beinahe den Verstand. Sie waren sich so nahe und doch Welten voneinander entfernt. Wäre die Tür nicht da, bräuchte Sherlock nur die Hand ausstrecken und könnte John berühren, ihn an sich ziehen, festhalten. Nie wieder loslassen. Nie wieder.

„Ich würde gern sehen, wie er gelebt hat...“

_Nein, nein, nein! John, nein! Bitte..._

„Das wird nicht möglich sein“, erwiderte Sherlocks Mutter ruhig. „Wir haben seine Sachen schon vor Jahren ausgeräumt. Es ist nicht mehr als ein Abstellraum.“

Das Bild, wie John die Tür anstarrte, wie seine Fingerspitzen über die Kerben im Rahmen glitten, brannte sich ungefragt in Sherlocks Kopf. John, hier in seinem alten Haus, keine dreißig Zentimeter zwischen ihnen, als wären sie dazu bestimmt, immer wieder zueinanderzufinden.

_Geh... bitte..._

„Kommen Sie?“

„Ja... Entschuldigung.“ Schritte. Knarzende Stufen und kurze Zeit später endlich die ins Schloss fallende Haustür. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte sich Sherlock erneut zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Sah, wie sich John und Victor von seinem Vater verabschiedeten und das Gartentor durchschritten; wie sie wie zwei alte Freunde die Straße entlanggingen, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Sherlock sank zitternd auf die Knie und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Matratze seines Bettes. Der Schmerz zog heftig in seiner Brust, strahlte in seine Glieder. Schmerz, der zeigte, dass er am Leben war. Tot, aber lebendig.

Mit gebrochenem Herzen.

 

+++

tbc

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da hat der S4 Trailer doch gleich ein wenig Einfluss ausgeübt... :p


	25. Sonntag, 16.12.2012

John wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Mittlerweile war es fast drei Uhr morgens, aber noch immer surrten und brummten all die Informationen in seinem Schädel, die er die vergangenen Tag über gesammelt hatte.

Sherrinford... warum hatte Sherlock nie etwas von seinem ältesten Bruder erzählt? Warum hatte John nirgendwo auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis auf ihn gefunden? In Gedanken ging John den Inhalt der Kiste durch, in die er Sherlocks Unterlagen geworfen hatte. Ein plötzlicher Energieschub ließ ihn aus dem Bett springen und aus dem Zimmer eilen, um die Stufen in den zweiten Stock hinaufzusteigen.

Der Raum wirkte verlassen, obwohl er mit allerhand Dingen vollgestellt war. Die Luft roch abgestanden. Er schaltete das Licht an und sah sich um. Staub wirbelte auf. Kartons und Koffer standen vor dem Schrank und der schmalen Kommode. Auf seinem alten Bett, dessen Matratze zum Schutz mit einem Laken abgedeckt war, lag die Kiste. John öffnete die Laschen und ließ seinen Blick über den Inhalt gleiten.

Es herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander, nachdem Victor die Kiste versehentlich umgestoßen und sie die Papiere ohne System wieder hineingeworfen hatten. Kurzentschlossen stellte John sie auf den Boden und kippte sie aus. Es war nur eine wage Hoffnung, aber vielleicht würde er irgendwelche Informationen zu Sherrinford finden, die ihm etwas mehr über den dritten Sohn der Familie Holmes verraten würden. Etwas, das die Verschwiegenheit erklären könnte.

John setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und ging Stück für Stück sämtliche Papiere durch, überflog knapp deren Inhalt und ordnete sie systematisch. Bei den meisten Schriftstücken handelte es sich um Anfragen an den Consulting Detective, der Sherlock einst gewesen war. Ob es sich dabei um Fälle handelte, die Sherlock gelöst oder um solche, die er abgelehnt hatte, konnte John nicht sagen. Er vermutete jedoch, dass Sherlock Letztere trotz seines Hangs zur Unordnung nicht aufbewahrt hätte.

Es waren auch zwei Notizbücher in dem Haufen versteckt, die John kurz durchblätterte und beiseite legte. Dafür würde er sich später mehr Zeit nehmen. Bald hatte er den Brief mit dem aufgedruckten Vogel wiedergefunden, der an den mysteriösen _W_. gerichtet war. John fragte sich, warum Sherlock ihn nie abgeschickt hat. Auf dem Kuvert stand keine Adresse. Vielleicht war die Person unbekannt verzogen oder Sherlock hatte es sich anders überlegt und entschieden, den Brief doch nicht zu versenden.

Als John das gefaltete Blatt Papier herauszog und aufschlug, stutzte er.

_Lieber W.,_

_"Kikeriki,_

_Unsere goldene Jungfrau ist wieder hie."_

_Egal, wie viele gute Taten du vollbringst – sie werden dich nie so akzeptieren wie du bist._

_SH_

Das war nicht derselbe Brief, sondern ein weiteres Schriftstück von Sherlock an _W_. Mit fahrigen Fingern griff John nach dem Kuvert, untersuchte es von allen Seiten, sah hinein, suchte nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen, doch außer dem aufgedruckten Vogel gab es nichts zu finden. Auch dieser Brief war mit einer alten Schreibmaschine geschrieben worden. Kein Datum, keine handschriftliche Unterschrift.

John legte das Stück Papier neben sich und fing an, den restlichen Haufen zu durchwühlen. Sein Herz raste. Sein Atem stolperte stoßweise aus seiner Lunge. Nervös blätterte er durch einen Stapel loser Seiten, um bloß nichts zu übersehen, fluchte, als er sich an einer Kante schnitt und sich den brennenden Daumen in den Mund schob. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich durch die Unterlagen gearbeitet und etwa dreißig Briefumschläge gefunden. Zwölf davon trugen den Vogelstempel, der Rest bestand aus Anfragen von Klienten, Anschreiben vom New Scotland Yard oder Vorladungen.

Während der Suche hatte John die Vogelbriefe auf einem Haufen gesammelt, ohne hineinzusehen. Nun, da er den ersten Teil seiner Aufgabe beendet hatte, hievte er die Kiste wieder auf das Bett, schob die vergilbten Kuverts zusammen und nahm sie und die beiden Notizbücher mit in den ersten Stock. Er legt sie auf den Küchentisch, stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf diesem ab und ließ den Kopf hängen. Mit ein paar kräftigen Atemzügen versucht er sich zu beruhigen.

Er horchte in sich hinein. Warum war er dermaßen nervös? Schließlich war es nicht so, als ob Sherlock mit dem Fund dieser Briefe wieder lebendig werden würde. Nichtsdestotrotz erschien ihm das alles wie eine Art Signal aus dem Reich der Toten. Ein Lichtschein in absoluter Dunkelheit, selbst wenn es sich dabei nur um die Reflexion der Mondscheibe auf den endlosen Massen schwarzen Wassers in seinem Inneren handelte. Nach Monaten kopfloser Trauer spürte er, wie sich Beklemmung regte. Als hätte man ein verrostetes Zahnrad zwei Zinken weitergedreht, bevor es wieder einrastete.

Zur Beruhigung kochte er sich eine Kanne Tee, bevor er die Briefe einen nach dem anderen aus ihren Umschlägen nahm und sie auf dem Tisch verteilte, immer darauf bedacht, Kuvert und Inhalt nicht durcheinanderkommen zu lassen. Alle Briefe bestanden aus einem einzigen Blatt Papier, auf dem nur wenige Zeilen Text standen; alle waren an _W_. gerichtet und mit Sherlocks Kürzel unterzeichnet.

Seufzend führte John die Teetasse an seine Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Er überflog die Briefe, bis er den ersten, den er mit Victor zusammen gefunden hatte, entdeckte, und platzierte diesen in der linken oberen Ecke des Tisches. Daneben legte er den zweiten Brief, den er zuvor gelesen hatte.

Der dritte enthielt folgenden Text:

_Lieber W.,_

_wie oft musste ich für den „_ König _“_ _schon drei goldenen Haare vom Teufel stehlen. Nimm dich in Acht, in seiner Gier und Einfalt bekommt nie genug davon._

_SH_

Es war ganz klar, dass hinter diesen Zeilen irgendeine verborgene Nachricht steckte, die nicht für Johns Augen bestimmt war. Ihm entging nicht, dass alle Texte verdächtig nach Auszügen aus Märchen klangen. John konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob seine Eltern ihm je Märchen vorgelesen hatten. Lediglich ein paar Kleinigkeiten aus den bekannteren Geschichten waren ihm geläufig. Ohne Hilfe war er jedoch nicht in der Lage, die einzelnen Briefe den jeweiligen Märchen zuzuordnen.

Der Froschkönig – darauf musste der erste Brief anspielen. Die anderen beiden sagten ihm nichts.

Nachdenklich kaute John auf seiner Unterlippe. Konnte es sein, dass diese Märchenbriefe irgendetwas mit Moriarty zu tun hatten? Es war schon ein verdammt großer Zufall, dass sie so kurz nach dessen Tod zutage getreten waren. Sicherlich waren sie zu alt, als dass sie in direkter Verbindung mit den Entführungen von Greg, Mrs Hudson und Victor stehen konnten. Außerdem waren jene Hinweise, die Sherlock damals erhalten hatte, über Textnachrichten eingetroffen. Aber wie passte das alles zusammen, wenn die Briefe doch von Sherlock stammten?

Hatte Moriarty von ihnen gewusst? Oder davon, dass Sherlock die Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm als Kind vorgelesen worden waren? Hatte er dieses perfide Spiel gespielt, um Sherlock an die Briefe zu erinnern? Oder an den Empfänger?

Das machte alles keinen Sinn. Vielleicht würde das gelbe Märchenbuch irgendeinen Hinweis liefern, der ihm weiterhalf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet John, dass es kurz vor vier war. Ihm war nicht klar, ob Mrs Hudson das an sie gerichtete Märchenbuch behalten hatte, nachdem sie von Moriarty entführt worden war, oder ob es an das New Scotland Yard übergegangen war. Er nahm sich vor, sie zu fragen, sobald sie aufgestanden war.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen las John einen weiteren Brief:

_Lieber W.,_

_„Männlein, Männlein, Timpe Te,_

_Buttje, Buttje in der See“_

_Mein lieber Bruder, Mikeylein,_

_verhält sich wie ein mieses Schwein..._

_Nimm dich in Acht, dass du nicht genauso wirst wie er..._

_SH_

Was um Himmels Willen sollte das heißen? Auch diesen Reim konnte John keinem Märchen zuordnen. Zumindest schien hier aber ganz offensichtlich auf Mycroft hingedeutet zu werden. Oder auf einen Mike. Gab es eine Verbindung zwischen _W_. und Mycroft? Wovor hatte Sherlock warnen wollen? Was hatte Mycroft angestellt? Wenn wenigstens ein Datum auf den Briefen gestanden hätte...

Frustriert ging John in das Schlafzimmer und holte sein Handy. In Sekundenschnelle hatte er eine Nachricht an Mycroft verfasst und abgeschickt, ohne zu fürchten, dass er diesen damit wecken könnte.

_Wir müssen reden – JW_

Tatsächlich dauerte es nur wenige Minuten, bevor Mycroft antwortete. Ein Funken Schuldgefühl machte sich in Johns Magen breit. Er schob es jedoch kommentarlos von sich weg und las die Nachricht.

_Das sehe ich genauso. Ich wollte Ihnen im Laufe des Tages einen Besuch abgestattet, aber da Sie ohnehin wach sind, können wir das Gespräch gern vorziehen. In einer halben Stunde wird Sie ein Wagen abholen – MH_

Mit geschürzten Lippen legte John das Handy beiseite und griff nach seiner Tasse, leerte sie und stellte sie in die Spüle. Er schlüpfte in seine Jeans und zog sich einen Pullover über, putzte sich die Zähne und wusch sich das Gesicht. Der Mann im Spiegel sah unheimlich erschöpft aus, aber an Schlaf war nun definitiv nicht mehr zu denken.

Bevor er die Briefe zurück in die jeweiligen Umschläge steckte, machte John von jedem einzelnen ein Foto und übertrug diese auf seinen Laptop. Einer Eingebung folgend sicherte er die Dateien zusätzlich auf einem USB-Stick, den er mit einem Stück Klebeband unter dem Boden des Nachttisches im Schlafzimmer versteckte.

Exakt eine halbe Stunde nach dem Einhalt von Mycrofts Nachricht hielt ein schwarzer Wagen vor 221B. John schnaubte, verzog den Mund und stieg in den Fond. Der Fahrer nickte ihm im Rückspiegel knapp zu, gab jedoch keinen Laut von sich, sodass sich John den morgendlichen Gruß ebenfalls verkniff. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass John von Mycrofts Handlangern _abgeholt_ worden war, insofern hielt sich seine Nervosität in Grenzen.

Die zwölf Briefe hatte John auf seine beiden Jackentaschen verteilt. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er über die Kanten, die herausschauten, wie um sich zu versichern, dass die Umschläge vollzählig waren. John vermutete, dass man ihn zu Mycrofts Wohnsitz bringen würde, aber offensichtlich war der Politiker selbst nach ihrer mehr als zweijährigen Bekanntschaft nicht bereit, John gegenüber Heim und Hof zu offenbaren.

Sie hielten vor dem Diogenes Club. Der Fahrer stieg gemeinsam mit John aus und öffnete ihm die schwarze Tür des Gentlemen Clubs. Zumindest schien Mycroft keine weiteren Mitarbeiter geweckt zu haben, um dieses kleine Treffen zu arrangieren. Nachdem der Fahrer John zu Mycrofts Büro gebracht, angeklopft und die Tür geöffnet hatte, tippte er sich an den Schirm seiner Mütze und ließ John stehen.

„Guten Morgen, Doktor Watson.“

Stirnrunzelnd betrat John den schwach beleuchteten Raum. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Mycroft im gewohnten Dreiteiler an seinem Schreibtisch saß, die Haltung tadellos, kein Hauch von Müdigkeit im Gesicht, obwohl der Sonnenaufgang noch ein paar Stunden auf sich warten lassen würde. John straffte seine Schultern und ging mit sicheren Schritten auf den anderen Mann zu. Ohne auf Mycrofts explizite Einladung zu warten, zog er einen der Stühle zurück, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen, und setzte sich, legte die Hände auf seine Knie und sah sein Gegenüber aufmerksam an.

Kalkulierend musterte Mycroft ihn. Das Zucken der Mundwinkel wäre John entgangen, hätte er auch nur geblinzelt. „Haben Sie Ihren Aufenthalt in Brighton genossen?“

_Ah_. Natürlich. Das war der Grund, weswegen Mycroft ihm einen Besuch abstatten wollte. John räusperte sich, bevor er antwortete. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen, welches immer auftauchte, wenn Mycroft versuchte ihn mit der Tatsache, dass Mycroft _nichts_ entging, einzuschüchtern gedachte.

„Reizende Gegend“, erwiderte John trocken und lehnte sich selbstgefällig in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Es war mir eine Freude, Mr und Mrs Holmes endlich kennenzulernen, nachdem sie nicht auf Sherlocks Beerdigung gewesen sind.“

John entging der finstere Blick nicht, den Mycroft ihm zuwarf, allerdings verbarg dieser ihn auch schlecht. Vielleicht war Mycroft doch erschöpfter, als es auf den ersten Blick vermuten ließ. „Falls Sie wieder einmal einen Besuch planen, seien Sie doch bitte so gütig, sich vorher anzumelden, John. Mummy war verständlicherweise aufgebracht, dass sie sich nur unzureichend auf Ihr Kommen vorbereiten konnte. Dabei bewirtet sie so gern ihre Gäste.“ Obwohl es sich um ungezwungene Worte handelte, war die Schärfe in Mycrofts Ton nicht zu überhören. Eine unterschwellige Warnung, dass er es nicht duldete, wenn seine Eltern belästigt wurden.

„Oh, es ist ihr gelungen, vor unserer Ankunft ein paar ausgezeichnete Kekse zu backen“, erwiderte John. Vielleicht war es nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass Mrs Holmes am Wochenende Kekse buk. Aber warum sollte sie das tun, wenn sie ihrem Mann den Verzehr im Anschluss verbat? Andererseits hatte sie behauptet, ohnehin Besuch zu erwarten. Was davon der Wahrheit entsprach und was nicht, konnte John nicht sagen.

„Versuchen Sie nicht, sie zu deduzieren. Das ist vergebene Liebesmüh. Mummys Verhalten basiert einzig und allein auf Sentimentalität und ist damit schrecklich unberechenbar“, lamentierte Mycroft und fasste sich an die in Falten gelegte Stirn, als würde diese Tatsache sein Leben unsäglich erschweren. Augenblicklich richtete er sich wieder auf und glättete, sich seines kleinen Ausrutschers bewusst werdend, seine Gesichtszüge. Nun stahl sich doch ein Lächeln auf Johns Lippen.

„Worüber wollten Sie zu dieser gottlosen Stunde mit mir sprechen, John?“

„Nun“, sagte John und holte die Briefumschläge aus den Taschen seiner Jacke, legte sie in zwei Stapeln nebeneinander auf den Schreibtisch und sah Mycroft herausfordernd an, „diese hier habe ich unter Sherlocks Sachen gefunden und ich möchte wissen, was sie davon halten.“

Bedächtig griff Mycroft nach einem der Umschläge, betrachtete das Kuvert und zog schließlich den Brief heraus. John studierte das Gesicht des anderen Mannes, während dessen Blick über die wenigen Zeilen huschte. Lediglich eine Augenbraue wölbte sich verräterisch, ansonsten blieb Mycrofts Gesicht starr wie eh und je. Als er das Kinn hob und John ansah, war seine Mimik vollkommen ausdruckslos.

„Was meinen _Sie_?“

John stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus. War das ein Test? Wollte Mycroft sehen, wie viel John ahnte oder wie viel er von Sherlock in den zwei Jahren ihrer Zusammenarbeit gelernt hatte? Oder wollte er lediglich eruieren, welche Informationen er John darüber hinaus noch offenbaren musste, um dessen Neugier zu befriedigen?

„Die Briefe erscheinen mir recht alt zu sein. Zumindest ist das Papier nicht neu, war es vielleicht schon beim Schreiben nicht. Sie wurden mit einer alten Schreibmaschine geschrieben, was aber natürlich nicht heißt, dass sie noch vor dem alltäglichen Gebrauch von Computern erstellt wurden. Es steht kein Datum auf den Briefen, was vermuten lässt, dass eine zeitliche Einordnung nicht gewünscht war. Sherlock hat sie mit seinen Initialen unterschrieben, aber nie abgeschickt. Ich weiß nicht, wer _W_. sein könnte... und... naja“, John öffnete einen weiteren Brief und schob ihn über den Tisch, so dass Mycroft den Inhalt lesen konnte, „alle scheinen sich auf Märchen zu beziehen, wobei ich mich da nicht gut auskenne.“

„Ist das alles?“, fragte Mycroft kühl. In John flammte Unmut auf. Machte Mycroft sich lustig über ihn?

Er presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen und schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter. „In mehr als einem Brief wird auf Sie verwiesen. Sherlock war wütend auf Sie und wollte diesen _W_. vor Ihnen warnen.“ John beobachtete, wie Mycroft einen Brief nach dem anderen las und sie nebeneinander auf seinen Tisch legte, wie er sie noch einmal überflog und umsortierte, bis er mit der Ordnung zufrieden zu sein schien.

„Moriarty hat Märchen verwendet, um Rätsel für Sherlock zu konstruieren“, fügte John achtsam hinzu, aber diesmal gewann er Mycrofts Aufmerksamkeit. Die eisblauen Augen fixierten ihn und verursachten eine Gänsehaut, die sich über Johns Nacken arbeitete und ihn schaudern ließ.

„Sehen Sie eine Verbindung zu Moriarty?“

„Außer der Märchen? Nicht wirklich. Und selbst das... nun ja, es macht keinen Sinn, denn so lange kannte Sherlock Moriarty noch nicht. Das einzige, was ich weiß, ist, dass dieser Brief“, John zeigte auf den ersten Brief, den er mit Victor zusammen gefunden hatte, „während Sherlocks Studium entstanden sein muss. Victor Trevor hat ihn erkannt und erzählt, dass er sich mit Sherlock deswegen gestritten hat.“

Mycroft kommentierte diese Bemerkung lediglich mit einem Zucken der Augenbrauen. Er lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück und verschränkte die Finger über seinem Bauch.

„Manchmal sind Sie wirklich nicht besonders schnell, Doktor Watson.“

Verärgert zog John die Stirn kraus und durchbohrte Mycroft mit seinem Blick. Nur mit Mühe und Not konnte er die bissige Erwiderung, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte, zurückhalten, fürchtete er doch, dass er mit einem Angriff nichts bei diesem Mann erreichen würde.

„Erst gestern waren sie bei meiner Familie und haben eine Information erhalten, die Ihnen die Lösung dieses kleinen Rätsels längst verraten hat. Welchen Sinn hätte es gemacht, diese Briefe aufzuheben, statt sie zu verschicken? Nein, sie haben definitiv ihren Bestimmungsort erreicht, denn Sherlock war nicht der Sender, sondern der Empfänger.“

„Aber...“ John stutzte. _Oh_. Natürlich. „William Sherlock Scott... Holmes... Sherlock ist _W_.“

Mühsam stieß John die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Wenn Sherlock also _W_. war, wer war dann SH? Nun, die Antwort lag auf der Hand. Es konnte sich nur um Sherrinford Holmes handeln. SH. Die Zeile ‚ _Mein lieber Bruder, Mikeylein’_ aus einem der Briefe wies mehr als deutlich darauf hin.

„Sherrinford war der Einzige, der Sherlock mit dem Namen William angesprochen hat“, erklärte Mycroft knapp.

John stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er rieb sich über die Stirn, die Augen, hinunter zu seinem Mund, während sein Blick unstet zwischen dem Papier auf dem Tisch und Mycroft hin und her huschten.

„Wussten Sie von diesen Briefen?“, fragte er schließlich, doch Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Sherlock hat mir nichts davon erzählt und ganz offensichtlich wurden sie ihm nicht über den herkömmlichen Postweg zugestellt. Nicht, dass ich seine ganze Post kontrolliert hätte, aber solch ein ungewöhnlicher Umschlag wäre mir nicht entgangen.“

Zweifelnd richtete sich John auf und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ihre Mutter erwähnte, dass Sherlock und Sherrinford sich kurz vor dessen Tod gestritten hätten. Ist es möglich, dass die Briefe damit zu tun haben? Können Sie sie zeitlich einordnen?“

Verdrossen senkte Mycroft seinen Blick, als würde es ihm gar nicht zusagen, dass John diese offensichtliche Frage stellte. Vielleicht missfiel ihm aber auch, dass Mrs Holmes von dem Streit und dem Unfall erzählt hatte.

„Wir haben damals nicht besonders viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Sherlock, Sherrinford und ich. Meist haben wir uns nur zu leidigen Feiertagen im Haus unserer Eltern gesehen oder in den Semesterferien, wenn es die Zeit erlaubte. Zwischen Sherlock und Sherrinford war immer... _etwas_ , das ich nicht greifen konnte. Sie hatten eine freundschaftliche Beziehung, wenn auch nicht sehr eng, bevor Sherrinford und ich begonnen hatten, in der gleichen Sektion zu arbeiten.“

„Oh. Dann... hatte er auch eine _niedrige Position in der Regierung_ inne?“, fragte John und malte bei seinen letzten Worten Anführungszeichen in die Luft.

„Nun... nein, er war eher auf den Außendienst spezialisiert. Dies ist eine absolut vertrauliche Information, John, die Sie auf gar keinen Fall weitergeben dürfen.“

„Natürlich...“, bestätigte John und lauschte angespannt.

„Sherrinford hat für den MI6 gearbeitet und kam bei einem Einsatz ums Leben. Es war kein Autounfall, sondern ein Schusswechsel.“

„Oh... das... das tut mir leid.“ Nachdenklich sog John seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und kaute darauf herum. Insgeheim fragte er sich, ob Mr und Mrs Holmes von den tatsächlichen Umständen des Todes ihres Sohnes wussten oder ob ihnen diese Information vorenthalten worden war. John war sich nicht sicher, was das Verhaltensprotokoll des britischen Geheimdienstes in solchen Situationen vorgab.

Falls nicht, musste es unglaublich schwierig für Mycroft sein, die Familie seit Jahren zu belügen, nur um dieses Geheimnis zu bewahren. Aber wer weiß, was ans Tageslicht treten könnte, wenn die Verbindung zwischen Sherrinford und dem MI6 publik werden würde. Menschen wie Moriarty waren in der Lage, aus jedem unscheinbaren Quäntchen Information wertvolle Hinweise zu extrahieren.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich weiß, wann diese Briefe geschrieben wurden“, sagte Mycroft und lenkte damit Johns Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Schriftstücke. „Der Froschkönig“, Mycroft hielt den ersten Brief hoch, „bezieht sich auf Mr Trevor. Sherlock war damals sehr durcheinander und die Beziehung hatte eine besorgniserregende Wendung genommen.“

„Die Drogen.“

„Unter anderem. Sherlock hatte sein Studium abgebrochen, nachdem Mr Trevor bereits einige Zeit in den USA war. Er wurde exmatrikuliert. Zwar konnte ich ihn davon überzeugen, es noch einmal woanders zu probieren, aber der Erfolg blieb aus. Nach zwei weiteren Wechseln gab Sherlock es schließlich auf und kehrte der Universität gänzlich den Rücken. Er zog für eine Weile zu Mr Trevor, aber nachdem dieser wieder nach Harvard gegangen war, um sein Studium zu beenden, entglitt mir Sherlock mehr und mehr. Sein Drogenkonsum war kaum unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als es letztendlich zu dem Streit mit Sherrinford kam, hat Sherlock eine Überdosis genommen und wäre beinahe daran gestorben.“

John schluckte schwer bei diesen Worten und sah betreten auf seine Hände.

Mycroft griff zu dem zweiten Brief und hielt ihn hoch, damit John den Text lesen konnte. „‚Der Fischer und seine Frau’ bezieht sich wohl auf diese Zeit“, sagte Mycroft und legte das Blatt wieder zurück. „Ich habe damals einen großen Fehler begangen, den ich mir nie verzeihen werde.“ Der Blick Mycrofts ging ins Leere, während sich die auf dem Tisch liegende Hand zur Faust ballte.

„Worum... ging es bei dem Streit?“, fragte John achtsam und schaffte es, Mycrofts Fokus wieder auf sich zu lenken und ihn nicht in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen verweilen zu lassen. Mycroft zögerte, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob die nächsten Worte weise waren, nickte schließlich knapp und fuhr fort:

„Sherrinford hat Redbeard getötet.“

„Wa...?! Warum um alles in der Welt würde er seinem kleinen Bruder so etwas antun?“ Unglaube und blanke Wut verzerrten Johns Gesicht. Nur allzu gut waren ihm die glücklichen Bilder des jungen Sherlocks mit seinem geliebten Irish Setter im Gedächtnis geblieben. Warum sollte jemand dieses Glück zerstören wollen? „Mrs Holmes hat gesagt, dass mehrere Haustiere aus der Nachbarschaft vergiftet oder erschlagen worden wären... ist das auch... Sherrinford gewesen?“

Gebannt starrte John Mycroft an, bis dieser kaum merklich nickte.

„Oh, mein Gott...“ John stockte und rieb sich, in dem Versuch, sich zu sammeln, über den Nacken. „Sie... sie sagte auch, dass der Verantwortliche gefasst worden wäre.“

„Sie hatten den Falschen. Sherrinford hatte ein wasserdichtes Alibi und hat jede Menge Spuren hinterlassen, die unweigerlich die Schuld dieses Jungen bewiesen. Erst Monate später bin ich durch einen Zufall dahinter gekommen und...“

„Sie wussten es und haben geschwiegen?!“

Mycroft klappte den Mund zu und sah John streng an. Aber viel mehr als eine Rüge dafür, unterbrochen worden zu sein, erschien seine Haltung etwas Reuevolles zu haben. Er nickte schließlich und sah betreten beiseite.

„Ich habe lange mit mir gehadert, ob ich jemanden etwas davon erzählen sollte, entschied mich jedoch dagegen. Zwar habe ich mit Sherrinford über diese Sache gesprochen, aber er behauptete, es sei nur eine Phase gewesen. Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, Redbeard zu töten, aber als er sah, was für einen Schaden er damit tatsächlich angerichtet hatte, habe er verstanden und ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Er hörte zwar tatsächlich auf, aber ich konnte nie sicher sein, ob er seine Taten wirklich bereut hat oder ob die Tatsache, dass ein Täter gefasst worden war und das erneute Auftauchen von toten Tieren unweigerlich zu weiteren Fragen geführt hätte, ihn zurückgehalten haben.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie es nicht Ihren Eltern erzählt haben. Es ist doch ganz offensichtlich, dass etwas mit Sherrinford nicht gestimmt hat!“, erwiderte John ungehalten. Er zitterte vor Wut ob dieser Ungerechtigkeit. Wie sehr musste Sherlock unter dem Verlust gelitten haben. Aber nicht nur er, auch der Junge, der die Konsequenzen stattdessen hatte tragen müssen, war alles andere als unbeschadet aus der Angelegenheit hervorgegangen.

„Ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte Sherlock das nicht antun, konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass sein eigener Bruder seinen Hund getötet hat. Es hätte schon damals einen Keil zwischen die beiden getrieben. Wie hätte ich all die damit verbundene Verantwortung tragen sollen? Wir waren noch Kinder, Jugendliche“, sagte Mycroft und fuhr mit langen Fingern durch lichtes Haar. Noch immer schien ihn diese Angelegenheit tief zu erschüttern, denn so emotional hatte John den Politiker noch nie erlebt.

„Und dann hat er es ihm ein paar Jahre später selbst erzählt und Sherlock hat eine Überdosis genommen“, stellte John nüchtern fest. Sein Herz schien in einem leeren Gefäß zu pochen. Die beiden dicht aufeinanderfolgenden Schläge brachen sich an den Innenwänden seines Körpers und hallten im Nichts wider.

„Ja. Statt seinen Hass gegen Sherrinford zu richten, hat er ihn gegen sich selbst gerichtet. Sherrinford hat sich geschickt aus der Affäre gezogen, indem er Sherlock neben dem Geständnis auch noch darüber informierte, dass ich es gewusst habe.“

„Fuck...“, fluchte John leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Jetzt wissen Sie, warum er mir nie wirklich vertraut hat. Aber nach der Überdosis hatte ich keine Wahl. Ich musste Maßnahmen ergreifen – notfalls auch gegen seinen Willen. Das stärkte unsere Bindung nicht unbedingt“, erklärte Mycroft, noch immer nicht bereit, John anzusehen.

John schluckte schwer. „Und... und diese Maßnahmen...?“

„Er kam für einige Zeit in eine Entzugsklinik, aber bereits nach den ersten Wochen lief er davon und flog unter falschem Namen nach Amerika. In der Erwartung, dass er Mr Trevor aufsuchen würde, kontaktierte ich diesen, aber Sherlock kam nie bei ihm an. Stattdessen war er in Florida. Dort traf er auf Mrs Hudson. Sie kennen die Geschichte. Sherlock hat dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Mann zum Tode verurteilt wurde, nachdem er sie jahrelang schwer misshandelt und betrogen hatte. Ich nehme stark an, dass diese drei Briefe mit Sherlocks Flucht zu tun haben“, erläuterte Mycroft und ließ seine Hand über die folgenden drei Schriftstücke auf dem Tisch schweben.

„Sherlock war vorher nie länger im Ausland gewesen. Das Märchen ‚Von einem der auszog das Fürchten zu lernen’ passt meiner Meinung nach am besten in diese Zeit.“

_Lieber W.,_

_ausgezogen um das Fürchten zu lernen?_

_Oder flucht vor den Schatten der Vergangenheit? Hörst du noch die Stimmen in der Dunkelheit?_

_SH_

„Es scheinen direkt zwei Dinge angesprochen zu werden. Zum einen der Verlust von Redbeard und die damit verbundenen Lügen in Form der ‚Schatten der Vergangenheit’. Zum anderen ‚die Stimmen in der Dunkelheit’, welche ein Hinweis auf die Alpträume sein könnten, die Sherlock als Kind des Öfteren gehabt hat“, erklärte Mycroft, als würde er ein Orakel lesen.

„Vielleicht bezieht es sich auch auf den Mutismus“, warf John ein und biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, als er die Überraschung in Mycrofts Gesicht sah. Was für ein seltener Anblick. Offensichtlich hatte Mrs Holmes ihm nicht verraten, dass sie dieses kleine Detail weitergegeben hatten.

„Ah. Ja...“ Einen langen Moment über schwieg Mycroft. Nur allzu gern hätte John gewusst, was im Kopf des Mannes vorging, wartete jedoch geduldig auf eine mögliche Erläuterung der anderen Briefe. Als Mycroft wieder zu sich kam, blickte er John nachdenklich an. „Sherlock war schon immer der Sensiblere von uns“, sagte er, aber John war nicht sicher, ob es sich dabei um einen Vorwurf oder lediglich um eine Feststellung handelte. Mrs Holmes hatte tags zuvor genau das gleiche gesagt.

„Es war das erste Mal, dass er das Leben eines anderen Menschen in der Hand hatte. Auch wenn er Mrs Hudson mochte, muss es ihm sehr schwer gefallen sein, diese endgültige Entscheidung zu treffen. Letztendlich hat sein Gerechtigkeitssinn gewonnen und ihn zum weltweit einzigen Consulting Detective gemacht. Schon damals hat er große Verantwortung auf sich genommen, um die Leute zu schützen, die es selbst nicht konnten... Sherrinford hat das erkannt.“

_Lieber W.,_

_die Entscheidung obliegt immer dir!_

_Die guten ins Töpfchen,_

_Die schlechten ins Kröpfchen._

_Aber Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall!_

_SH_

„Er war offensichtlich nicht derselben Meinung und hat Sherlock mit dem darauf folgenden Brief gewarnt, dass man seine Taten nicht als etwas Positives sehen würde. Weil er anders war. Weil er nicht in die Gesellschaft gepasst und sie oftmals nicht verstanden hat. Sie wissen, wie unbeholfen er in dieser Hinsicht oftmals gewesen ist.“

_Lieber W.,_

_"Kikeriki,_

_Unsere goldene Jungfrau ist wieder hie."_

_Egal, wie viele gute Taten du vollbringst – sie werden dich nie so akzeptieren wie du bist._

_SH_

John las die drei Briefe noch einmal und ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen. Sherrinford schien seinem kleinen Bruder also immer wieder solche Briefe geschickt und abwertende Botschaften darin vermittelt zu haben. Der durchweg negative Ton war nicht zu leugnen. Die Frage war _warum_? Welchen Vorteil hatte Sherrinford sich davon erhofft, Sherlock über Jahre hinweg dermaßen zu quälen? Ihn klein zu halten?

Und was hatte Moriarty damit zu tun?

 

+++

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI:  
> http://www.grimmstories.com/de/grimm_maerchen/index
> 
> Mycrofts Ordnung der Briefe:
> 
> Der Froschkönig  
> Der Fischer und seine Frau  
> Von einem der auszog das Fürchten zu lernen  
> Aschenputtel  
> Frau Holle  
> Der Teufel mit den drei goldenen Haaren


	26. Freitag, 21.12.2012

Es regnete, als John am Freitag vor Weihnachten aus dem Krankenhaus kam. Er seufzte laut beim Anblick der nassen Straßen. Leider hatte er keinen Schirm dabei und bis zur nächsten U-Bahnstation waren es einige Minuten zu Fuß. Einen langen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er sich ein Taxi gönnen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen und trat entschlossen durch die dichte Regenwand. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis er völlig durchgeweicht war.

Sich selbst scheltend verkrampften sich Johns Finger um den Griff seiner Ledertasche. Es wäre vermutlich nicht verkehrt gewesen, sie vor dem Winter zu imprägnieren und sie damit vor Wasserflecken zu schützen. Um sie unter seine Jacke zu stecken, war es bereits zu spät. Mürrisch beschleunigte John seine Schritte, hastete an der Station die Stufen hinunter und trat auf den Bahnsteig.

Die Anzeige informierte ihn, dass der nächste Zug aufgrund einer technischen Störung Verspätung hatte. Je mehr Menschen sich um ihn herum sammelten, desto unruhiger wurde John. Sein Blick huschte über die zahlreichen Gestalten, studierte wachsam ihre Gesichtsausdrücke. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie sich Panik in seinen Eingeweiden bemerkbar machte und sich sein Magen verknotete. Angespannt schloss John die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ein durch die Nase, aus durch den Mund. Er war einfach nicht mehr an so viele Menschen gewohnt.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Bewegung seines Brustkorbes und dachte über die vergangene Woche nach. Das Training am Mittwoch war das letzte vor den Feiertagen gewesen. Es war noch immer nicht spannender geworden, aber zumindest lenkte es ihn für ein paar Stunden ab. Mary hatte ein paar Übungen mit ihm gemacht, da sie und John ähnlich gut ausgebildet waren, auch wenn sich Johns Taekwondo-Kenntnisse noch in Grenzen hielten. Seine Defizite glich er mit seinen anderen Fähigkeiten aus, obwohl diese ihm hin und wieder eine Rüge von Nigel einhandelten, der keine Mixed Martial Arts-Kämpfe in seinem Verein sehen wollte.

Mary schien das genauso wenig zu interessieren wie John. Wann immer die beiden die Möglichkeit sahen, fochten sie ein kleines Match aus. Da John und sie fast gleich groß und schnell waren, entwickelte sich daraus jedes Mal rasch ein spannender Schlagabtausch, während dem sich eines der seltenen Lächeln auf Johns Lippen schlich.

Im Anschluss an das Training hatte Mary John zum wiederholten Male gefragt, ob er etwas mit ihr trinken gehen wolle. Sie klang dabei immer sehr zwanglos, als handele es sich nicht etwa um ein Date, sondern um ein ungezwungenes Treffen unter Freunden. John hatte einen Termin vorgeschoben, ihr jedoch versprochen, es zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt nachzuholen. Mary hatte daraufhin lediglich gelächelt und ihm zugezwinkert, bevor sie die Halle verlassen hatte.

Der Zug fuhr ein und John öffnete die Augen. Mit Graus sah er die Menschenmassen, die sich in die Waggons pressten und ging aus dem Weg, um drängelnde Leute vorbeizulassen. Er hatte kein besonders großes Verlangen danach, sich wie eine Ölsardine zu fühlen, also blieb er auf dem Bahnsteig stehen und wartete auf den nächsten Zug. Die nassen Kleidungsstücke waren kalt und scheuerten unangenehm auf seiner Haut. Wassertropfen lösten sich aus seinen Haarspitzen und rollten über sein Gesicht und den Nacken, verschwanden in seinem Ausschnitt. Eine heiße Dusche und eine schöne Tasse Tee waren alles, was er sich jetzt noch wünschte.

In diesem Moment realisierte John die Werbetafel, die sich direkt in seinem Blickfeld befand, die er jedoch bisher gekonnt ignoriert hatte. Auf dem Plakat war ein futuristisches HiFi-Soundsystem abgebildet, das zu einem horrenden Preis erstanden werden konnte. Ein rotwangiger Weihnachtsmann versprach, dass es das optimale Geschenk für jeden Musikliebhaber sei und _unglaubliche_ achtundvierzig Monate Garantie hätte.

Weihnachten. Fest der Liebe, der Familie. John schnaubte missbilligend. Es würde wohl ein Tag wie jeder andere werden. Mrs Hudson war bereits vor zwei Tagen zu ihrer Schwester gefahren, um die Feiertage dort zu verbringen und John war sich nicht sicher, wann sie wiederkommen würde. Von Harry hatte John seit Sherlocks Beerdigung nichts mehr gehört. Weihnachten war neben Geburtstagen einer der wenigen Feiertage, an denen sie für gewöhnlich Kontakt hatten, obwohl dieser selten über eine kurze Textnachricht hinausging.

Als John endlich in den Zug stieg, fragte er sich, was Victor in den nächsten Tagen machen würde. Da seine Familie in Manchester lebte, lag die Vermutung nahe, dass er dorthin fahren würde. Andererseits wusste John, dass sich Victor nicht sonderlich gut mit seinen Leuten verstand und womöglich darauf verzichtete. Lächelnd schüttelte John den Kopf bei der Vorstellung, Weihnachten mit Victor zu verbringen. Zwar war die Idee nicht unbedingt unangenehm, aber irgendwie absurd. Außerdem bestand die ernstzunehmende Gefahr, dass Victor ihn auf eine Party schleppen wollen würde, auf der höchstwahrscheinlich spärlich bekleidete Tänzer mit Weihnachtsmützen auftraten.

John lachte leise bei der Vorstellung und fasste sich an die Stirn. Nein, das war keine gute Idee nach der Nacht im _Deep Purple_. Endlich war es John gelungen, seinen Alkoholkonsum etwas herunterzuschrauben. Der Doktor in ihm hatte sich zu Wort gemeldet und ihn daran erinnert, wie negativ sich sein ausartender Konsum auf seine Gesundheit auswirkte. Es fiel John nicht unbedingt leicht, auf das Glas Whiskey zu verzichten, wenn seine Stimmung gedrückt war und er sich in Erinnerungen an Sherlock verlor, aber es ging von Tag zu Tag besser. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.

Einem Impuls folgend holte John sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und schrieb eine Nachricht an Victor.

_Fährst du zu deinen Eltern über Weihnachten? – JW_

Für eine Weile starrte John auf das Display und wartete auf die Antwort, doch als nach zahlreichen Sekunden keine Reaktion folgte, schob er sein Handy zurück in die Tasche.

 

*

 

_Ich muss arbeiten - Vic_

Victors Antwort traf erst weit nach Mitternacht ein. Ausgestattet mit einer Tüte Erdnüsse und ein paar Softdrinks hatte sich John vor den Fernseher gesetzt und die Doppelfolge einer Krimiserie geschaut, war jedoch in der Mitte des zweiten Teils im Sitzen eingenickt.

Der Signalton seines Handys schreckte ihn auf. Benommen las John die wenigen Worte und gähnte herzhaft. Er legte sich auf das Sofa und blinzelte gegen das Licht des Displays an.

_An Weihnachten? – JW_

_Noch wach? Was treibst du? – Vic_

_Weichst du meiner Frage aus? Nichts Besonderes. TV. Bin auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen – JW_

Es vergingen einige Minuten, doch erneut ließ Victors Antwort auf sich warten. Seufzend setzte sich John auf und trank einen Schluck seines überzuckerten Softdrinks.

_Wo steckst du? – JW_

John sah auf das Handy, bis das Display automatisch erlosch, legte das Gerät auf den Couchtisch und griff zur Fernbedienung, um umzuschalten. Er blieb bei den Spätnachrichten hängen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, berichtete der Sprecher, dass sechs Menschen während eines Brandes in einem Wohnhaus im Bezirk Lambeth getötet worden waren. Darüber hinaus gab es zahlreiche Opfer mit schwerer Rauchvergiftung, die in ein nahegelegenes Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden waren. Die Ursache war noch unklar. Im Anschluss folgte das Wetter.

John schaltete den Fernseher aus, nahm sein Handy und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er platzierte es auf dem Nachttisch, zog sich aus und schlüpfte in seine Pyjamahose, dann ging er ins Bad, erleichterte sich und putzte sich die Zähne. Als er schließlich im Bett lag, war noch immer keine Antwort eingetroffen. Stirnrunzelnd legte John das Handy neben sein Kopfkissen und schaltete das Licht aus.

Es war Freitag. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Victor unterwegs war und die Clubs unsicher machte, war exorbitant hoch. Vermutlich hatte er jemanden abgeschleppt. John legte sich auf die Seite. Seine Augen hatten sich noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, so dass er die Schemen seines Handys kaum ausmachen konnte.

Lächerlich.

Schnaubend rollte sich John auf die andere Seite und ließ seine Lider zufallen.

Vielleicht war Nick bei ihm. Vielleicht waren sie schon auf dem Weg zu Victor, um dort Sex zu haben. Vielleicht waren sie aber auch im hinteren Teil des _Deep Purple_ verschwunden, verschluckt vom violetten Zwielicht, und trieben es miteinander.

Knurrend griff John nach dem Kissen und presste es sich auf das Gesicht. Das ging ihn nichts an. Victor konnte Sex haben mit wem er wollte. Jemand wie er würde nicht lange darauf verzichten, seine Gelüste zu befriedigen. Ganz sicher würde er kein halbes Jahr und länger warten, ehe er sich eine Ablenkung suchte. Genau genommen wusste John sehr gut, dass Victor nicht so lange gewartet hatte. Er hatte keinen Grund dafür. Nicht so wie John, dem bei dem bloßen Gedanken, sich auf eine neue Beziehung einzulassen, übel wurde.

Aber Victor ging generell keine Beziehungen ein. Ungebunden und dennoch mit gebrochenem Herzen zurückgelassen. John ging Victors Erzählung auf der Zugfahrt durch den Kopf. Die Geschichte, wie er sich in Sherlock verliebt hatte; wie er einen Professor für Sherlock manipuliert und letztendlich unter den Konsequenzen gelitten hatte. In mehr als einer Hinsicht.

John wollte noch immer nicht in den Kopf, warum Victor den Dreier mit Ryan Walters zugelassen hatte, obwohl er die Situation angeblich jederzeit hätte abbrechen können. Warum er sich eher verletzten ließ, um jemand anderen vor Schmerz zu bewahren, statt einen alternativen Weg zu suchen. Trotz Victors Hang zum Egoismus hatte dieses Verhalten etwas von einem Märtyrer.

War es dieses Erlebnis gewesen, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Sherlock von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt hatte? Hatte es Schulgefühle bei Sherlock ausgelöst? Oder hatte Sherlock Victors Drang, ihn zu beschützen, vielleicht sogar unbewusst verstärkt? Fragen über Fragen, zu denen John keine Antwort erhalten würde.

Ein Surren ging durch die Matratze, als der Vibrationsalarm des Handys losging. Augenblicklich drehte sich John herum und griff nach dem Gerät.

_Aus – Vic_

Ganz wie erwartet also. John verdrehte die Augen.

_Aha – JW_

_Neidisch? – Vic_

_Warum sollte ich neidisch sein? – JW_

Ha! Empört hatte sich John auf den Rücken geworfen und das Display mit seinen Daumen malträtiert. Aber so schnell die Wut aufgeflammt war, so schnell verflog sie auch wieder. Schließlich hatte Victor nicht unrecht. Die Einsamkeit machte John wahnsinnig und der Vorfall im _Deep Purple_ wäre sicherlich nicht passiert, wenn er jemanden an seiner Seite gehabt hätte. Wenn er _Sherlock_ an seiner Seite gehabt hätte.

_Pass einfach auf dich auf, ok? – JW_

_Entspann dich, Doc! Du solltest auch mal wieder... – Vic_

_??? - JW_

_Ich sollte WAS mal wieder? Das letzte Mal ging nicht unbedingt gut aus, wenn du dich erinnerst! – JW_

Genervt starrte John auf sein Handy und wartete auf die nächste Nachricht.

_Ja... vielleicht nicht unbedingt ins DP... das ist nichts für dich. Aber die Kleine aus deinem Sportverein? Sie mag dich – Vic_

Was zum...?! Versuchte Victor gerade wirklich, John zu verkuppeln? Er kannte Mary doch gar nicht! Wie sollte er wissen, ob sie die Richtige für John war? Wie wollte er wissen, ob überhaupt jemals wieder irgendjemand richtig für John sein würde?! John spürte zunehmend Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er würde diesen Dialog nicht weiterführen. Das Risiko, dass sein Handy in den nächsten Sekunden an der Wand zerschellte, war einfach zu groß.

_Gute Nacht, Victor – JW_

_Lad sie ein – Vic_

_Ach, fick dich doch! – JW_

Verärgert schaltete John sein Handy ab und knallte es auf den Nachttisch. Genug war genug. Wenn John eins nicht brauchte, dann Beziehungstipps von einem Victor Trevor.

 

*

 

Weihnachten verlief – wie erwartet – völlig ereignislos. John kaufte sich Take Away beim Chinesen an der Ecke und aß es vor dem Fernseher. In der Wohnung war es gespenstisch still.

Im Laufe des Tages traf das obligatorische _Frohe Weihnachten_ von Harry, Mrs Hudson, Greg, Victor, Mike und Sarah per Textnachricht ein. John schrieb keine Erwiderung und ließ eingehende Anrufe unbeantwortet.

Stattdessen sendete er ein _Frohe Weihnachten_ an eine Nummer, die bereits seit Monaten abgemeldet war und trank ein Glas Whiskey, als die erwartete Fehlermeldung eintraf.

 

*

 

Ein paar Tage später erhielt John einen Anruf von Mary. Als er sie fragte, woher sie seine Nummer habe, kicherte sie und gestand, dass sie diese in den Unterlagen des Vereins herausgesucht hätte.

Im Normalfall wäre John dieser Verstoß gegen seine Privatsphäre sicherlich sauer aufgestoßen, aber die Einsamkeit der letzten Tage ließ ihn erheitert auflachen.

„Also... gehst du jetzt endlich einen Kaffee mit mir trinken?“, fragte Mary und John hätte schwören können, dass sie dabei lasziv schnurrte.

„Du bist ganz schön hartnäckig.“

„Und du bist ganz schön schüchtern! Na los, John, gib dir einen Ruck. Wenn du nicht wollen würdest, hättest du mir längst einen vernünftigen Korb gegeben, statt dich immer wieder von mir umgarnen zu lassen. Hm? Was meinst du?“

John biss sich auf die Lippen, nicht ganz sicher, was er von der ganzen Sachen halten sollte. Es war fast so, als hätte sich Mary mit Victor verbündet, um John von einer Verabredung zu überzeugen. Ein paar Stunden den Kopf frei bekommen und sich entspannt unterhalten würde niemandem schaden, oder? Insbesondere wenn sich eine hübsche Frau so bereitwillig dafür meldete.

„Also... gut. Aber in diesem Fall möchte ich dich zum Essen einladen. Als Wiedergutmachung, sozusagen. Hast du zu Silvester schon etwas geplant?“, fragte John und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Es war definitiv zu lange her, dass er so etwas zuletzt gemacht hatte.

„Mhmm, wie es aussieht, habe ich ein Date mit einem Doktor“, raunte Mary. „Und wenn ich Glück habe, bekomme ich meinen Kaffee doch noch. Am Neujahrsmorgen.“

John lachte verlegen auf. Subtil war offensichtlich nicht Marys Art.

 

*

 

Der letzte Tag des Jahres begann für John mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Er schob das auf die Aufregung wegen des Dates und versuchte, es zu ignorieren.

Nach einem spartanischen Frühstück, das aus einer Scheibe Toast mit etwas Honig und einer Tasse Schwarztee bestand, machte John Ordnung in der Wohnung, wusch ab, putzte das Bad und bezog das Bett mit frischer Wäsche. Ob Mary und er nun hier landen würden oder nicht, John war auf alles vorbereitet. Es fühlte sich sehr merkwürdig an.

Im Anschluss badete John ausgiebig, rasierte sich gründlich und überlegte, welche Kleidungsstücke er an diesen Abend anziehen würde. Er entschied sich für Jeans und ein weißes Hemd, über dem er ein dunkelgraues Jackett tragen wollte und dazu eine blaue Krawatte. Zusammen mit den Slippern aus dunkelbraunem Leder würde er gleichermaßen chic und leger aussehen. Vorläufig begnügte er sich jedoch mit einem T-Shirt und einem warmen Pullover statt des Jacketts.

Die Temperaturen waren über Nacht stark gesunken und ihm war kalt. Er war gerade dabei, sich eine Kanne Tee zu kochen, als sein Handy klingelte. Auf dem Display stand der Name seiner Schwester. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Harry an Silvester anrief. Normalerweise geschah dies immer erst an Neujahr – wenn überhaupt. Oft genug hatte er in den ersten Stunden eines neuen Jahres mit einer sturzbetrunkenen Harry sprechen müssen. Sie würde doch wohl nicht jetzt schon angeheitert sein?

„Harry?“

„Wieso um Himmels willen hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du schwul bist?!“

John nahm das Handy von seinem Ohr und studierte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen das Display. Ja, es war tatsächlich Harry, aber ihre Worte machten keinen Sinn.

„Ich bin nicht...“

„ _John!_ Verdammt noch mal! Ich wusste ja, dass du gut mit Sherlock befreundet warst, aber dass du mit ihm zusammen warst... das hättest du mir sagen sollen! Vertraust du deiner eigenen Schwester – deiner _lesbischen_ Schwester! – so wenig, dass du mir so etwas nicht erzählst? Ich dachte, du hättest deinen besten Freund verloren, was schon schlimm genug ist, verdammt, aber nicht deinen _Liebhaber_! John?!“

Der Raum drehte sich. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?

„John?! Sag doch was?!“

„Was... redest du...“, stammelte John.

„Machst du Witze? Es steh überall in den Zeitungen!“

Ehe John einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte er aufgelegt, war in seine Jacke geschlüpft und die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss hinuntergerannt. Kreidebleich lief er zum nächsten Zeitschriftenladen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ein Stück die Straße hinunter. Vor dem Geschäft stand ein Aufsteller für Tageszeitungen, darin das aktuelle Titelblatt.

Sherlocks Gesicht war darauf abgebildet. Eines der bekanntesten Fotos von ihm. Deerstalker und krausgezogene Stirn. Hochgeschlagener Kragen. Darüber ein weiteres Foto von Sherlock im Querformat, das John nicht kannte. Es musste vor einigen Jahren geknipst worden sein. Das dunkelbraune Haar war zerzaust, die silberblauen Augen funkelten selbst auf dem groben Zeitungspapier verheißungsvoll. Ein laszives Lächeln umspielte seine vollen Lippen. Universität, schoss es John durch den Kopf, während sich der Titel der Schlagzeile in seine Netzhaut fraß.

**Sex, Drugs & Deductions – die Wahrheit über den weltweit einzigen Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes! ** _– von Kitty Riley_

Die Zeitung knisterte unter Johns Fingern, als er sie vom Stapel nahm und seine Augen nicht mehr abwenden konnte. Irgendwie hatten ihn seine Füße ohne sein Zutun ins Innere des Geschäfts befördert. Zitternd blätterte John auf die zweite Seite zum Hauptartikel.

„Wenn Sie die Zeitung lesen wollen, müssen Sie sie kaufen, klar?!“

Ganz beiläufig fischte John ein paar Münzen aus seiner Hosentasche und ließ sie auf den Tresen fallen, ohne seinen Blick von Sherlocks Gesicht zu lösen.

„Hey, Ihr Wechselgeld!“

Wie in Trance ging John die paar Meter zurück zur Hausnummer 221B und verursachte dabei beinahe einen Auffahrunfall auf der Baker Street. Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, versagten schließlich seine Beine und er fiel auf die Knie. Er breitete die Zeitung aus, so dass er die diversen Seiten Text und Bilder in sich aufnehmen konnte.

Er musste irgendwann aufgehört haben zu atmen, denn erst als sich ein heftiger Schmerz in seiner Kehle bemerkbar machte und er seinen Herzschlag in seinem ganzen Körper wummern spürte, schnappte er hörbar nach Luft. Als ob er aus tiefem Wasser aufgetaucht wäre, füllte er gierig seine Lungen. Es musste Wasser sein, denn es lief ihm über das Gesicht, tropfte von seinem Kinn auf die Zeitung, ließ das Papier Wellen schlagen.

Der Geruch von Druckerfarbe stach ihm in die Nase, als er sich Halt suchend auf dem Boden krümmte und schluchzte.

 

+++

tbc

 


	27. Montag, 31.12.2012

Wie lange John in sich zusammengerollt mitten im Wohnzimmer von 221B lag, konnte niemand sagen. Irgendwann waren die Tränen versiegt und pure Erschöpfung hatte sich in seinem Körper breitgemacht. Schniefend richtete er sich auf und blickte erneut auf die ausgebreiteten Seiten der Tageszeitung hinab.

_Sex, Drugs & Deductions. _

Was für ein bescheuerter Titel. Mehr und mehr machte sich Wut in John breit und schob die Verzweiflung gnadenlos beiseite. Diese Reporterin, Kitty Riley, hatte einen exklusiven Bericht verfasst, der über alles hinausging, was bis zu diesem Tag über Sherlock Holmes veröffentlicht worden war. Nicht nur wurden einige seiner Fälle genannt und analysiert – offensichtlich mit Zuhilfenahme von Johns ehemaligem Blog und diversen Interviews – sondern auch sein Privatleben. In allen Einzelheiten.

Der Beziehung von Sherlock und John war eine halbe Seite gewidmet. John Watson, Blogger und Lebenspartner (mehrere Quellen bestätigen) des großen Sherlock Holmes, hat das Herz des Consulting Detectives gewonnen. Es war wohl so, dass die Beziehung gerade erst begonnen hatte, als Holmes in die Themse gestürzt war und damit einen gebrochenen Mann zurückgelassen hatte. Watson sei nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, seiner Arbeit als Arzt nachzugehen und musste beurlaubt werden, nachdem er einen Patienten angegriffen hatte (Interview auf S. 4!).

Der Verlust seines Geliebten war das tragische Ende einer traurigen Liebesgeschichte, in der Watson zu spät erkannt hatte, dass er homosexuell war. Eine Reihe von Exfreundinnen bestätigt, dass sie es zwar geahnt, aber immer wieder versichert bekommen hätten, dass Watson definitiv „nicht schwul“ sei.

So ging es weiter. Diverse Details aus der Beziehung von Sherlock und John wurden preisgegeben. Details, von denen John nie etwas erzählt hatte. Aber vor allem Dinge, die so nur aus Sherlocks Mund hätten stammen konnten. Wie lange er schon in John verliebt gewesen war, wie wenig Chancen er sich ausgerechnet hat, doch noch bei John zu landen und wie verzweifelt er versucht hat, Ablenkung zu finden. Da waren nicht nur Drogen im Spiel, sondern auch sexuelle Begegnungen mit einer Reihe unbekannter Männer und nicht zuletzt die On/Off-Beziehung mit Sherlocks Studienfreund Victor Trevor.

Dieser hatte ebenfalls den Großteil einer halben Seite zugeschrieben bekommen. Es war die Rede von gemeinsamen Clubbesuchen, Drogeneskapaden und hin und wieder einem kleinen, erotischen Spielchen, das beispielsweise „die Verkörperung John Watsons beinhaltete, um Holmes’ Sehnsüchte zu erfüllen“.

John bebte vor Wut, als er die dazugehörigen Details las. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, wie er Sherlock am Morgen danach vorgefunden hatte. Apathisch und kaum ansprechbar, den Kopf auf Johns grauen Pullover gebettet, unwillig, über die Vorkommnisse der vorangegangenen Nacht zu sprechen. Die zerbrochenen Kolben und Petrischalen in der Küche, Glassplitter überall. All das machte nun Sinn.

Die vielen Zitate von Victor wiesen mehr als deutlich darauf hin, dass er seine Geschichte mit und über Sherlock an die Zeitung verkauft haben musste. Ausgerechnet Victor! Ausgerechnet einer der zwei Menschen, die Sherlock bedingungslos geliebt hatten, stellte diesen nun bloß und trübte das Bild Sherlocks, so dass nichts weiter von ihm übrig bleiben würde als Skandale, Eskapaden und ein zerstörter Ruf. Sherlocks gesamte Arbeit war damit nichtig geworden, war sie doch in den Monaten nach Sherlocks Tod ohnehin immer weiter in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Zwar sprach Kitty Riley ein paar dieser Fälle an, doch schien das eher dem Zweck zu dienen, die Leser dieser schnelllebigen Welt an Sherlocks einstige Existenz zu erinnern. Phänomene wie der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective kamen und gingen, wenn keine Neuigkeiten über sie verbreitet wurden. Und das hier, das war neu. Neu und aufregend für die klatschbegeisterte Lesergemeinschaft, die keinen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendete, ob das alles mit rechten Dingen zuging.

Wütend schlug John mit der geballten Faust auf den Boden. Schmerz blitzte durch seine Hand, aber er begrüßte ihn, lenkte er doch ein wenig von dem Ziehen in seiner Brust ab. Zähneknirschend holte John sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte Victors Nummer unter den Kontakten aus.

„Komm schon“, murmelte John verärgert und faltete mit der freien Hand notdürftig die Zeitung zusammen. Das Freizeichen dröhnte in seinem Ohr und hallte an den Wänden seines Schädels wider, wie um ihn zu verspotten. Aber der Anruf wurde nicht entgegengenommen.

Fluchend stand John auf, knallte die Zeitung auf den Schreibtisch und schob das Handy zurück in seine Tasche. Er ging ins Bad und wusch sich das Gesicht. Gerade als er es abtrocknen wollte, klingelte es in seiner Hosentasche. Mrs Hudson. John drückte sie weg und starrte mit finsterer Miene in den Spiegel. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein!

Mit festen Schritten stampfte John ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein, ohne sich hinzusetzen. Zu aufgebracht war er, als dass er sich hätte setzen können. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich erneut, als er in eine Nachrichtensendung schaltete, die das Thema der Tageszeitung wie ein gefundenes Fressen zerpflückte und in all seinen schmutzigen Details auseinandernahm.

Erneut ging ein Anruf ein, doch auch dieses Mal war es nicht Victor, sondern Greg. Schnaubend drückte John ihn weg und wählte erneut Victors Nummer. Freizeichen. John ließ es geschlagene drei Minuten klingeln, ehe er aufgab und ein frustriertes Knurren von sich gab.

Wie konnte Victor es wagen, ihm in solch einer Situation auszuweichen?! John sitzen zu lassen, nachdem er den größtmöglichen Schaden angerichtet und Sherlock dermaßen diskreditiert hatte?!

Nein, nein, das alles konnte John nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Er würde Victor zur Rede stellen und eine Erklärung verlangen. Würde nicht locker lassen, bevor er erfuhr, was für einen Vorteil er daraus geschlagen hatte, Johns kaputtes Leben vollkommen zu ruinieren.

Angespannt und bebend vor Zorn griff John nach der Zeitung und verließ die Wohnung, um sich auf den Weg zu Victor zu machen.

 

*

 

_Bitte geh ans Telefon, John!_

_Bester Freund, dass ich nicht lache! Ich wusste doch gleich, dass was zwischen euch läuft!_

_John, was ist das für ein furchtbarer Artikel in der Zeitung? Was soll das?!_

_Oh Gott, sind diese ganzen Geschichten über Sherlock wahr???_

John ignorierte die Welle der Nachrichten, die auf seinem Handy einging. Mehrmals spielte er mit dem Gedanken, das Gerät auszuschalten, aber da er noch immer auf eine Antwort von Victor wartete, ertrug er das ständige Klingeln und Piepen eingehender Anrufe und Textnachrichten widerwillig. Die Passagiere in der _Circle Line_ warfen ihm bereits giftige Blicke zu, aber auch diese blendete John vollständig aus.

Kurz davor, seinen Verstand zu verlieren, starrte er ins Leere. Die brodelnde Wut war nur einen Tropfen davon entfernt, überzulaufen und er wusste nicht, was in diesem Fall geschehen würde.

Er betrat das Gebäude, in dem Victor wohnte, lief in Windeseile die Treppen hinauf und hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Tür. Mit der anderen Hand klingelte er Sturm, doch auch nach mehreren Minuten tat sich nichts. Victor hatte das sinkende Schiff offenbar verlassen. Erschöpft stützte sich John mit den Unterarmen an der Tür ab und ließ keuchend seinen Kopf zwischen den Schultern hängen. Der Atem entfloh hektisch seinen Lungen; der Herzschlag galoppierte in seiner Brust.

Plötzlich unsäglich erschöpft drehte er sich um und glitt an der Tür hinunter in die Hocke. Er griff sich in das kurze blonde Haar, krallte sich in seine Kopfhaut und biss so fest die Zähne zusammen, dass es schmerzte.

Es verging mehr als eine halbe Stunde, ehe John sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er wieder aufstehen und den Rückweg antreten konnte. Statt mit der U-Bahn zu fahren, beschloss er zu laufen, um etwas von der negativen Energie loszuwerden und den

Kopf freizukriegen. Bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit bog er in den _Regent’s Park_ ein und wanderte ziellos umher. Überall begegneten ihm Leute, die bereits angefangen hatten, dass Ende des Jahres zu feiern. Lachend, tanzend und einander umarmend übersahen sie Johns gebeugte Gestalt.

Ein paar Mal sah John auf sein Handy, welches er schließlich doch auf lautlos gestellt hatte, und überprüfte, ob Victor sich seiner erbarmt hatte. Aber nichts dergleichen war der Fall. John seufzte resigniert und lief in Richtung Baker Street. Zurück in der Wohnung holte er den Whiskey, den er unterwegs gekauft hat, aus der Tüte, schraubte den Verschluss auf und trank direkt aus der Flasche.

Der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle, aber nur wenige Augenblicke später vertrieb er die Kälte, die sich den ganzen Tag über in seinem Magen eingenistet hatte. Mit der Flasche in der Hand ging John hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken, holte sein Handy hervor und legte es auf den kleinen Beistelltisch, ohne den Ton wieder anzustellen. Er trat die Schuhe von seinen Füßen, nahm einen weiteren Schluck und schloss die Augen, nicht bereit, der Welt länger in ihr garstiges Antlitz zu blicken.

 

*

 

Als es abends an der Haustür klingelte, kämpfte sich John mühsam aus dem Sessel. Mit unsicheren Schritten wankte er aus der Wohnung und die Treppen hinunter. Ihm war schwindlig, sein Kopf dröhnte. Erst auf halben Wege realisierte er, dass er die Whiskeyflasche in der Hand hielt. Er trank einen kräftigen Schluck und drückte, ohne darüber nachzudenken, die Klinke hinunter, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Draußen stand Mary, zurechtgemacht mit einem schmal geschnittenen, beigefarbenem Kleid und hochgesteckten Haaren, und schaute auf die Straße. Beim Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür wandte sie sich lächelnd um, erstarrte jedoch im nächsten Moment.

„John... oh, John.“ Besorgnis zeichnete sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Ach... du. Ich habe... _Mist_...“, fluchte John und kniff sich in den Nasenrücken. Mary hatte er vollkommen vergessen.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet, aber...“

„Es... tut mir leid, Mary. Ich hätte dir Bescheid sagen müssen. I-ich... kann heute nicht... nicht mit dir ausgehen. Verdammt... ich hätte gar nicht erst... zusagen sollen.“ Nicht in der Lage, mit Marys Enttäuschung konfrontiert zu werden, wich John ihrem Blick aus und fixierte einen Punkt auf der anderen Straßenseite. Dass Mary offensichtlich nicht nur seine Telefonnummer, sondern auch seine Adresse herausgefunden hatte, ignorierte er für diesen Augenblick.

Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als Mary seinen Arm berührte und ihn damit aufforderte, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Freundlich, geradezu liebevoll begegnete sie ihm, lächelte ihn sogar an.

„Nach diesem Artikel habe ich nicht erwartet, dass wir uns heute treffen, John. Vielleicht hatte ich es gehofft, aber“, sie zuckte mit den Achseln, „ich bin Realistin.“ Was auch immer das heißen sollte. „Zumindest wollte ich nach dir sehen. Schauen, ob ich dir irgendwie helfen kann. Das muss ein ganz furchtbarer Tag für dich gewesen sein.“

„Ja...“, bestätigte John knapp und sackte noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammen. Ihm war so unsagbar schwindlig. Wie um seinen Halt nicht zu verlieren, verstärkte sich sein Griff um die Flasche. Er trank etwas von der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit und wischte sich über den Mund. Gut die Hälfte des Whiskeys hatte er bereits geleert.

„Ich glaube, du solltest dich setzen“, sagte Mary und trat auf John zu, um ihn in das Innere des Hauses zu bugsieren. „Komm, ich helfe dir.“

„Es geht... schon“, behauptete John und fasste sich an die Stirn.

„John.“

John gefror beim Klang der vertrauten Stimme und wandte sich der Straße zu. Victor stand dort, gekleidet in Jeans, Stiefeln und Lederjacke. Die wilden blonden Haare hatte er sich aus der Stirn gestrichen, nur eine widerspenstige Strähne wippte ziellos auf und ab, als wüsste sie nicht, wo sie hingehörte. Sie waren kürzer als das letzte Mal. Zwischen seinen Lippen steckte eine Zigarette. Er nahm einen letzten Zug, blies den Rauch aus und schnipste sie von sich weg. Die Glut zerbarst in mehrere kleine Funken, als sie auf den Bürgersteig aufschlug, und erlosch.

„Ich muss mit dir reden.“

„Ach ja?“, fragte John und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein dunkles Flüstern. „Das hast du den ganzen Tag über hervorragend vermieden. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?“

„Ich werde dir alles erklären, nur...“ Victor machte eine wage Kopfbewegung in Marys Richtung. Diese sah ihn aufmerksam an, reagierte jedoch nicht weiter.

„Ich möchte allein mit John sprechen“, sagte Victor schließlich, um sein Anliegen zu verdeutlichen.

Erneut griff Mary nach Johns Arm und drückte ihn sanft. „John?“

John sah sie an, stieß die Luft aus seinen Lungen und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Mary. Ich ruf dich an, ja?“

Die Veränderung in Marys Gesicht war unmittelbar zu sehen. Die zuvor deutlich sichtbare Freundlichkeit verschwand hinter einer frostigen Fassade. Sie straffte die Schultern, trat aus dem Eingangsbereich heraus auf die Straße und rückte das Revers ihres kurzen Mantels zurecht. „Wie du meinst. Du musst wissen, mit was für Leute du dich abgibst, John.“ Ohne die Männer eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, schritt Mary die Baker Street entlang und hielt schon bald ein Taxi an, in das sie einstieg.

John Blick verweilte ein paar Sekunden auf Victor, dann drehte er sich kommentarlos um und ging die Treppen nach oben in den ersten Stock. Die kühle Winterluft hatte seinen Kopf ein wenig geklärt, aber noch immer fiel im die Feinmotorik sichtlich schwer. Am Geräusch der sich schließenden Haustür und den Schritten auf dem dünnen Teppichboden, konnte er erkennen, dass Victor ihm folgte. Scheinbar hielt sich Victor bewusst hinter John, um diesen auffangen zu können, sollte John das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Oder er wollte die Wahrscheinlichkeit minimieren, dass John ihn unerwartet packte und ihm die Tracht Prügel seines Lebens verpasste. Schwer zu sagen.

Victor schloss die Wohnungstür, während John sich in seinen Sessel fallen ließ und die Flasche an seine Lippen führte. Victor zog sich die Lederjacke aus und warf sie auf das Sofa.

„Ich glaube, du hast genug...“, sagte er und griff nach dem Flaschenhals, entriss John den Whiskey und ignorierte den Protest, den John ausspie.

„Deine Fahne riecht man eine Meile weit, John. Was soll das werden? Willst du dich ins Koma saufen?“, fragte Victor bissig und stellte die Flasche etwas gröber als notwendig auf den Schreibtisch. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich gegen das Möbelstück, um John daran zu hindern, sich den Alkohol zurückzuholen.

Wutschnaubend sprang John auf und ging mit erhobenen Zeigefinger auf seinen ungebetenen Gast zu. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?! Ich kann trinken so viel ich will, ist das klar?! Du hast kein Recht, mir Vorschriften zu machen!“, keifte John. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Als Victor nach ihm griff, um ihn zu stabilisieren, riss sich John los und schubste den anderen zornig von sich weg.

„Fass mich nicht an!“

„Reg dich ab! Ich wollte dir nur helfen!“

„Helfen?! Hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet? Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen, verdammt noch mal!“ John spürte, wie er sich in Rage redete, doch es gelang ihm nicht, die Worte zurückzuhalten; sie wieder in das Loch zu stopfen, das sich in seiner Seele aufgetan hatte.

„Warum hast du das getan, Victor?! Warum hast du Sherlock so bloßgestellt?!“

Victor hob beschwichtigend beide Hände und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf John zu. „Es tut mir leid, ok? Ich wollte das nicht. Diese Kitty Riley hat mich ausgetrickst. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie eine Reporterin ist, sonst hätte ich ihr das alles doch nicht erzählt!“

„Warum redest du überhaupt mit einer wildfremden Person über Sherlock? Über die ganzen Dinge aus unserem Privatleben?! Warum? Es geht _niemanden_ etwas an!“ Die Worte kollidierten mit Johns stockenden Atem, ließen ihn mühsam nach Luft schnappen. „Verdammte Scheiße!“ Wutschnaubend trat er gegen den Sessel, versetzte ihm einen so heftigen Stoß, dass er ein paar wenige Zentimeter über den Boden rutschte und dabei gegen den Beistelltisch stieß.

„Du hättest mich liegen lassen sollen“, sagte Victor tonlos.

Entsetzt fuhr John herum und starrte den anderen Mann an. „ _Was?!_ “

„Du hättest dich nicht um mich kümmern, sondern Sherlock helfen...“ Victor hielt inne, als er realisierte, wie John die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Die Anspannung in seinen Schultern stach deutlich hervor. Der Alkohol und die Wut in Johns Blutkreislauf waren eine gefährliche Mischung. Aber auch Victor gelang es nicht, seine Worte für sich zu behalten. Zu lange hatte dieser Gedanke an ihm genagt, zu frustriert war auch er über den Verlust Sherlocks. „Du hättest ihn retten müssen, nicht mich.“

Johns Faustschlag traf Victor hart gegen den Kiefer. Benommen stieß er mit der Hüfte gegen den Schreibtisch, konnte jedoch dank diesem seine Balance bewahren. Dem zweiten Schlag wich er nur mit Mühe und Not aus, indem er sich wegdrehte, aber John setzte augenblicklich nach. Einen Wimpernschlag später lag Victor auf dem Boden und hatte John über sich.

Desorientiert schüttelte Victor den Kopf, dann langte er nach John und krallte sich in dessen Pullover. Durch das Aufstellen der Füße und einer geschickten Drehung seines Beckens gelang es Victor, John zur Seite zu hieven und aufzustehen.

„Lass es, John“, knurrte Victor und rieb sich über die schmerzende Wange. „Du bist betrunken.“

„Ja, und?“ Wankend stand auch John wieder auf und funkelte Victor entschlossen an. Er griff nach dem Kragen seines Pullovers und zog sich diesen über den Kopf, warf ihn zur Seite und breitete auffordernd die Arme aus, als wolle er Victor herausfordern, ihn anzugreifen. Wachsam neigte Victor seinen Kopf zur Seite und studierte Johns Haltung.

„Du bist ein verdammter Feigling!“, spie John und fletschte die Zähne, doch seine Knie gaben nach und er musste sich an der Rückenlehne seines Sessels festhalten, um nicht zu stürzen. Victor nutzte diese Chance, um John seinerseits einen Schlag zu verpassen und ihn zu Boden zu schicken.

„Das wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit tun“, behauptete Victor und setzte einen zweiten Schlag nach.

Der Geschmack von Blut explodierte auf Johns Zunge und versetzte seinen Körper in erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft, ließ Adrenalin durch seine Venen rauschen. Instinktiv riss er die Arme hoch, um sein Gesicht vor weiteren Schlägen zu schützen. Mit Händen und Füßen wehrte er sich wie ein wild gewordenes Tier, stieß Victor von sich und trat nach ihm.

„Du verdammter Scheißkerl! Du solltest lieber dankbar sein, dass ich dir deinen Arsch gerettet habe!“, keifte John und holte aus. Sein Körper brannte und ächzte schmerzhaft, aber es gelang ihm nicht, sich dem letzten Funken Verstand zu beugen und sich von dem anderen loszureißen. Der Alkohol in seinem Blut kostete ihn jedoch die Zielsicherheit, so dass es Victor gelang, den Schlägen immer wieder auszuweichen. Wie im Rausch stürzte sich John auf den anderen Mann und versuchte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Doch auch wenn Victor keinen Kampfsport gelernt hatte, war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er ausreichend Erfahrung im Zweikampf mitbrachte.

„Viel haben sie dir in diesem bescheuerten Verein aber nicht beigebracht, oder?“, spottete Victor, nur um im nächsten Moment von John überwältigt und erneut von den Füßen gerissen zu werden. Er ächzte laut, als John mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm landete. Ein weiterer Schlag ließ Victors Lippe aufplatzen. Victor stöhnte gequält und hielt sich den Handrücken vor den Mund.

Geistesgegenwärtig griff John nach Victors Handgelenken und fixierte sie auf dem Boden. Mit den Schienbeinen drückte er Victors Oberschenkel nieder, um ihm die Bewegungsfreiheit zu nehmen. Johns Herz raste und seine Lunge brannte. Es war lange her, dass er sich so lebendig gefühlt hatte. Schmerz waberte durch seine angespannten Muskeln, aber immerhin lichtete sich der dichte Nebel des Alkohols in seinem Kopf.

Dafür wurde ihm die harte Ausbuchtung umso deutlicher bewusst, die gegen seinen Schritt drückte. Johns Atem stockte. „Du verdammter Mistkerl!“

 

+++

tbc

 


	28. Dienstag, 01.01.2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähem... hier sind nun die ursprünglichen Kapitel 1&2 in überarbeiteter Version... ja, das war eigentlich als Anfang geplant und alles Bisherige als Rückblende, aber... das war mir dann doch zu unsicher, weil ich nicht einschätzen konnte, was sich auf dem Weg alles ändern wird. Gut, dass ich es so gemacht hab, denn dieses Kapitel habe ich sehr stark überarbeitet. Nicht zuletzt ist es jetzt Johns POV und nicht mehr Victors, so, wie es in der Gegenwart sein sollte ;)

3:37 Uhr

John erwachte, als sich die Matratze neben ihm bewegte. Der Schlaf lag noch immer wie ein großes Ungetüm auf ihm, band ihn mit schweren Ketten an die Bilder, die sich nachts wieder in seinen Geist geschlichen hatten. Bilder von riesigen grauen Gestalten, die durch die Themse wateten und über Brücken wie über Baumwurzeln stiegen. Ihre Körper waren durchscheinend, die Köpfe verschwanden irgendwo in den Wolken. Nur manchmal bückten sie sich so weit hinunter, dass ihre runden, roten Augen sichtbar wurden. John wusste nicht, wonach sie suchten. Aber er fürchtete, dass sie etwas von ihm wollten.

Die Bilder, kaum mehr als ein Echo zwischen Schlafen und Wachen, wurden abgelöst von raschelndem Stoff, der über Haut gezogen wurde; vom Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses. Nur langsam kam die Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden zu John zurück und er wünschte sich wieder zu den grauen Riesen, die ihm weit weniger Angst machten. Es war, als würde sich ein Loch in seinem Bauch auftun und ihn Stück für Stück verschlucken, einfach aufsaugen, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig blieb. Er wagte nicht zu atmen; hoffte, dass es bald vorbei und er verschwunden sein würde.

Die Schlafzimmertür wurde geöffnet. Gespannt lauschte John auf jeden Laut, jeden Atemzug, das Geräusch der nackten Füße auf den Dielen. Die Stille, das Zögern. Dann das leise Knarren der Scharniere und das Klacken der ins Schloss gezogenen Tür. Johns Herz schlug dumpf gegen seine Rippen. Seine Augen brannten, füllten sich unweigerlich mit Tränen. All die Reaktionen seines Körpers, die er mühsam zurückgehalten hatte, brachen mit einem Mal aus ihm heraus. Stumm weinte er in sein Kopfkissen, das fremd und doch seltsam vertraut roch.

Er schlang die Arme um seinen zitternden Körper, presste sein Gesicht in das feuchte Kissen. Fingernägel gruben sich tief in seine Haut, hinterließen rote, glühende Halbmonde. Es war nicht genug, um den Schmerz in seinem Inneren zu überbieten. Niemals genug. Was auch immer er tat, sein Leid schien sich nur zu vergrößern.

Und weil das alles noch nicht genug war, hatte er nun einen weiteren Fehler begangen, der sich tief in sein Gewissen fraß.

Keuchend hob er sein Kinn, schnappte nach Luft. Da waren ein paar Tropfen Blut auf seinem Kopfkissen. Mit der Zunge fuhr er sich über die malträtierte Unterlippe, die wieder aufgerissen war. Mühsam entfaltete er seine Glieder, versuchte sich mit dem Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper zog, zu arrangieren und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite. Er rutschte an den Rand des Bettes, stellte die Füße auf den kühlen Boden, stand taumelnd auf. Erst als das Schwindelgefühl sich gelegt hatte, schritt er langsam hinüber ins Badezimmer.

Ein düsteres Knurren löste sich aus seiner Kehle, als er den nackten Mann im Spiegel erblickte. Zu der aufgeplatzten Lippe, an der frisches Blut klebte, gesellten sich Schrammen an der linken Augenbraue und dem Wangenknochen. Beide Stellen hatten sich dunkelrot verfärbt und würden im Laufe des Tages blau werden. Auch wenn er beim Sport des Öfteren solche Blessuren davongetragen hatte, war es doch ein himmelweiter Unterschied, ob man sich freiwillig auf einen Zweikampf einließ oder aus reiner Wut und Verzweiflung aufeinander losging. Der Alkohol hatte es nicht besser gemacht.

Noch immer schmeckte er den billigen Whiskey auf seiner Zunge, von dem er gestern reichlich gehabt hatte. Er putzte sich die Zähne. Zweimal. Anschließend stieg er unter die Dusche, drehte das heiße Wasser auf. Dampfschwaden hüllten ihn ein, versteckten ihn vor den wütenden Augen seines Gewissens. Fahrig fuhren seine Hände über seinen Körper, verteilten Seifenschaum. Eine leichte Schwellung an Hals und Nacken ließ ihn zusammenfahren, als er darüber strich. Die Erinnerung an Zähne, die sich in die Stellen verbissen hatten, heißer Atem an seinem Ohr, lag wie ein Klumpen Eis in seinem Magen.

Aber das war nicht das eigentliche Problem. Viel erschreckender war, dass er diesen Kontakt gesucht, ja, geradezu gebraucht hatte. Dass dieser verzweifelte Kampf viel mehr ein miteinander als ein gegeneinander gewesen war. Trost und Verständnis der absurdesten Art und Weise. Nicht allein zu sein mit dieser alles verschlingenden Trauer, diesem Auseinanderfallen. Wenigstens für eine Weile. Nun stand die Einsamkeit wieder an seiner Seite und das Gefühl zu zerreißen – seelisch und körperlich – machte sich in ihm breit.

„Scheiße...“, murmelte John und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die kalten Fliesen. Als er genug hatte, stellte er das Wasser ab und wickelte sich in ein Handtuch. Sein Verstand fühlte sich etwas klarer an, ein klein wenig sauberer. Noch einmal sah er in den Spiegel, überprüfte Hals, Nacken und Rücken soweit es ihm möglich war. Er schluckte schwer. Auf seinen Schultern entdeckte er noch weitere ovale Flecken, dunkelrot mit violetten Punkten. Außerdem Abdrücke von Fingern auf seiner Hüfte, die jedoch bald verheilen sollten.

Seufzend ging er in die Küche und setzte Wasser auf. Während der Wasserkocher arbeitete, kramte er ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank im Schlafzimmer und zog sich an. Es war kurz vor fünf, als er sich mit einer Tasse Tee im Wohnzimmer in seinen Sessel setzte und geistesabwesend auf den schwarzen Bildschirm des Fernseher starrte.

 

*

 

Ein paar Stunden zuvor.

Angespannt kniete John über Victor, umklammerte dessen Handgelenke und drückte sie auf den rotgemusterten Teppich. Eine Mischung aus Zorn, Schmerz und Verlangen kribbelte in seinen Gliedern und ließ ihn erschauern. Victors Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter schweren Atemzügen. Schrammen zeichneten sein Gesicht, Blut klebte an seinen Lippen. Sein Blick war fiebrig, aber wachsam.

Es kostete John mehr Mühe, als er zugeben wollte, sein Becken nicht gegen die deutlich spürbare Erektion zu reiben, die sich gegen seinen Schritt drängte. Widersprüchliche Empfindungen ließen ihn ein dunkles Knurren ausstoßen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, beugte sich John hinunter und berührte sacht Victors Mund mit seinen Lippen, die Handgelenke noch immer fest im Griff, um einem potentiellen Schlag zuvorzukommen. Victors Lippen waren weich und wund. Der Geschmack von Kupfer breitete sich in Johns Mundhöhle aus. Warmer Atem schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

„John...“, raunte Victor, die Stimme kaum mehr als ein raues Krächzen.

John schluckte schwer und begegnete Victors Blick. Ein wenig mitgenommen, ein wenig fassungslos. Victors Gefühle waren seinen so ähnlich. Auch ihm war etwas genommen worden. Unwiederbringlich. Auch er wusste nicht, wohin mit seiner Trauer und Wut.

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte John, nicht sicher, was genau ihm leid tat. Der Verlust? Die Schläge? Er sah auf Victors Lippen hinab, ehe er sie erneut mit seinen berührte. Diesmal kam ihm Victor entgegen, erwiderte den Kuss hart und gierig. John entließ eines der Handgelenke, um besseren Halt auf dem Boden zu finden. Als Victor ihm in den Nacken griff, um ihn tiefer in den Kuss zu ziehen, drückte John mit der anderen Hand gegen Victors Brust, so dass Victor wieder auf den Rücken rollte.

John verlagerte sein Gewicht und schob sich über Victor, bis sich ihre Münder erneut trafen. Auf den Ellbogen links und rechts neben Victors Kopf abgestützt wagte es John, Victor in die Augen zu sehen. Hitze schoss ihm in die Wangen, als sich Victors Arme um seine Körpermitte schlangen und John dicht heranzogen; als er auffordernd über Johns Unterlippe leckte und seine Zunge schließlich in Johns Mund schob.

John seufzte verhalten. Irritiert versuchte sein Körper Schmerz und Genuss auseinanderzudividieren und gleichzeitig genug Sauerstoff in die Zellen zu transportieren. Benommen und überhitzt ließ sich John in den Kuss sinken, zwickte mit den Zähnen in die malträtierte Lippe und entlockte Victor ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen. Immer und immer wieder küssten sie sich, pressten verzweifelt die Münder aufeinander und krallten sich in Stoffe und Haare.

Der metallische Geschmack des Blutes auf den aufgesprungenen Lippen verblasste mit der Zeit. Johns Kopf schwamm in einem Meer aus verworrenen Empfindungen, die er nicht zu benennen wusste. Energisch schob er sie beiseite, versuchte, alle Zweifel auszublenden; sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu fokussieren. Eine Hand suchte sich ihren Weg unter Victors schwarzes Hemd, streichelte über warme Haut, packte zu, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass der andere Körper echt war. John strich durch das zerzauste Haar, das sich viel weicher anfühlte, als er erwartet hatte, atmete den berauschenden Duft des anderen ein.

Er spürte Victors Herzschlag gegen seine eigene Brust hämmern. Gleichklang. Wie von selbst spannte sich sein Becken an und rieb fordernd gegen Victors Schritt, ließ diesen leise in den Kuss seufzen. Das verhaltene Geräusch jagte eine Gänsehaut über Johns Rücken, löste ein verheißungsvolles Kribbeln in seinem Körper aus, das wie Sand über seine Nervenbahnen rieselte und sich in seiner Leiste sammelte wie in einem Stundenglas. Die Erregung in John entfaltete sich nur träge, stand sein Körper doch noch immer unter dem Einfluss von zu viel Alkohol.

Victor streichelte unablässig über Johns Rücken, die Schultern, den Nacken, krallte sich in den Stoff des T-Shirts, entließ es jedoch wieder. Unschlüssig. Ungerührt griff John nach Victors Kinn, drehte dessen Kopf auf die Seite, das gepeinigte Zischen ignorierend, das Victor ausstieß. Er liebkoste die sensible Haut des gestreckten Halses bis zu der Kuhle unter dem Ohr, schnappte nach dem Ohrläppchen und ließ es durch seine Zähne gleiten.

John saugte sich über dem hektischen Pochen der Halsschlagader fest, während warme Hände seine Oberschenkel hinaufwanderten. Sie umfassten Johns Hintern und knetete das feste Fleisch durch den rauen Stoff der Jeans, gleichzeitig wölbte Victor John sein Becken entgegen, rieb seine beengte Erektion an ihm. Die Berührung jagte ein lustvolles Prickeln durch Johns Leiste. Er seufzte verhalten und richtete sich auf. Mit fiebrigen Blick sah er auf Victor nieder, registrierte den beschleunigten Atem, die geweiteten Pupillen.

Ohne Umschweife griff er nach dem Knopfleiste von Victors Hemd und fing an, sie mit zittrigen Fingern aufzuknöpfen. Ein ungeduldiges Knurren ausstoßend gab er es nach der Hälfte auf und riss die beiden Hemdseiten entschieden auseinander. Mehr als ein Knopf flog bei diesem Manöver quer durch das Zimmer und landete klackernd in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke. John ignorierte Victors atemloses Lachen und glitt mit Hand und Mund unter den schwarzen Stoff, schabte mit seinen Zähnen über eine Brustwarze und leckte über den entstehenden Knoten.

Zischend stieß Victor die Luft aus und keuchte verhalten, als John etwas zu grob in die empfindsame Haut biss. Mit einem Mal löste sich John von Victor und setzte sich auf, griff nach dem Saum seines T-Shirts, zog es sich über den Kopf und warf es beiseite. Augenblicklich waren Victors Hände auf ihm, glitten über Bauch, Brust und Schultern. Beim Anblick der sternförmigen Narbe spiegelte sich Erkennen in seinem Gesicht wider. Natürlich hatte Sherlock ihm davon erzählt. Lange Finger streckten sich nach dem perlmuttähnlichen Gewebe, doch John wehrte sie ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht.“

Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen murmelte Victor eine Entschuldigung und widmete sich statt der Narbe dem wohl definierten Oberkörper. Offensichtlich wusste er das Resultat von Johns regelmäßigem Training sehr zu schätzen. Unweigerlich griff John nach den Händen des anderen und zog ihn mit sich in den Stand. Johns Gleichgewichtssinn brauchte einen Moment länger, um den plötzlichen Wechsel von der Horizontalen in die Vertikale zu verkraften. Schwindel überkam ihn und schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen.

Unverständliche Beschwerden murmelnd kniff sich John in die Nasenwurzel und versuchte, das Schwanken seines Körpers unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Victor griff nach Johns Oberarm, um ihn zu stützen. „Alles ok?“

Seltsame Frage. Nur mühsam gelang es John, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. „Ich will ins Bett“, sagte er nur und machte Anstalten, sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu bewegen. Auf dem Weg griff er nach allem, was ihm Halt bieten konnte – Sessel, Tisch, Türrahmen – und lehnte sich schließlich gegen Victor. Im Flur vor dem Schlafzimmer drückte er diesen gegen die Wand und küsste ihn erneut, eroberte Victors Mund mit seiner Zunge und griff unbeirrt nach der deutlichen Ausbuchtung in Victors Hose.

„ _Hng_... John... wir sollten nicht...“

„Doch. Ich will es. Lass mich das alles einfach für eine Weile vergessen, ok?“

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Unsicherheit und Lust streichelte Victor über Johns Wange, suchte seinen Blick. John ließ sich in seinem Vorhaben nicht beirren. Er streckte sich, küsste Victor einnehmend und massierte gleichzeitig die Erektion in dessen Hose mit sicherem Griff. Mit Genugtuung lauschte er Victors stockenden Atemzügen. Es fehlte nicht viel, um Victor in die richtige Richtung zu schubsen, zu bekommen, was er verlangte, was er brauchte. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach zwischenmenschlichem Kontakt.

John lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen Victor, schwelende Hitze zwischen ihnen, und küsste sich über Victors Kiefer. Seine Lippen geisterten über Victors Ohr, kaum einen Haaresbreite entfernt, die Stimme wagemutig und dunkel vor Lust. „Ich will, dass du mich fickst.“

Victor sog scharf die Luft ein. Seine ohnehin schon bröcklige Reserviertheit brach völlig in sich zusammen. Er packte John im Nacken, zog ihn heran und küsste ihn fordernd. Sich von der Wand abstoßend brachte er John aus dem Gleichgewicht, entließ ihn jedoch nicht aus seinem Griff, sondern nutze den Moment, um John herumzudrehen und mit dem Gesicht voran gegen die Wand zu drücken. John gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, ließ es jedoch geschehen. Er langte hinter sich und griff nach Victor, presste ihn eng an sich und drängte sich gleichzeitig gegen ihn.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich um ein paar Takte, als er deutlich die Erektion an seinem Hintern spürte. Unnachgiebig und verheißungsvoll. Sein Atem stolperte stockend über die wunden Lippen. Lava kroch durch seine Venen. Kribbelnde Erwartung flutete seinen Magen.

Victors Lippen, Zähne und Zunge brannten auf seinen nackten Schultern und an seinem Hals, während Finger an seiner Hose nestelten und sich hineinschoben. Ein Ruck ging durch John, als Victor Penis und Hoden über seine Hand gleiten ließ und sie lasziv knetete. John war nach wie vor nur zur Hälfte erigiert, spürte jedoch, wie die Berührung einer fremden Hand die Erregung um ein Vielfaches steigerte.

„Bett“, forderte er einsilbig und entzog sich Victors Reichweite. Auf den letzten Metern ins Schlafzimmer hielt er die Jeans fest, damit sie ihm nicht in die Kniekehlen rutschte und beim Laufen behinderte. Hinter sich hörte er, wie Victor aus den Stiefeln stieg, dann das Klirren seiner Gürtelschnalle. John setzte sich auf das Bett und streifte sich in der gleichen Bewegung die Hose von den Beinen und die Socken von den Füßen.

Er sah zu Victor auf, der die Tür des Schlafzimmers hinter sich schloss und die Knopfleiste an seiner Hose öffnete. Sein Blick verweilte dabei auf John. Lust und Begierde glühten darin. Er hakte beide Daumen in den Bund der Hose und schob sie mitsamt der Unterhose über seine langen Beine, stieg aus dem Bündel Stoff zu seinen Füßen und machte einen Schritt auf John zu. John betrachtete eingehend den vollkommen nackten Körper und saugte seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne.

Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Victor so viel Erfolg bei potentiellen Liebhabern hatte. Die unerschütterliche Selbstsicherheit, die er ausstrahlte, wurde von seinem wohlproportionierten Körper und den festen Muskeln nur noch mehr hervorgehoben. Die Begierde in seinen Augen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass man sich im Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit befand, war berauschend.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend öffnete Victor die Schublade des Nachttisches. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er dies tat, versetzte John in Unmut, war es doch nun sein Schlafzimmer und nicht mehr... das von Sherlock.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Victor den Inhalt. Zwar befand sich darin eine angebrochene Tube Gleitgel, aber keine Kondome. Nun, vermutlich war das kein Wunder nach Johns langer Abstinenz. Nach den Ereignissen des Tages hatte John bestimmt nicht daran gedacht, welche für sein Date mit Mary zu besorgen. Victor bückte sich nach seiner Jeans, holte zwei quadratische Päckchen hervor und warf sie neben die Tube auf den Tisch.

„Immer gut vorbereitet, was?“, murmelte John und wölbte spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

„Man weiß nie, was der Tag so bringt.“

John lachte freudlos auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Richtig...“

Victor beugte sich zu John hinunter, um ihn zu küssen. Er schob sein Knie neben John auf das Bett und brachte John damit dazu, weiter nach hinten zu rutschen und sich auf den Rücken sinken zu lassen. Sich neben John legend streichelte Victor über dessen Oberkörper, über Brust und Rippenbogen, krallte sich in den weichen Bauch. Grob zog er Johns Hüften an sich, rieb seine Erektion gegen Johns und liebkoste Hals und Schultern. John streckte den Kopf in den Nacken und gestattete sich für einen Moment, die verschiedenen Empfindungen auf sich wirken zu lassen, den kleinen elektrisierenden Schauern nachzuspüren, die Victors Mund auslösten.

Doch unweigerlich traten Bilder an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins, die ihn daran erinnerten, wann er so etwas das letzte Mal gefühlt hatte – sanfte, begierige Lippen, suchende Hände, warmer Atem auf seiner Haut – und ein Kloß manifestierte sich in seiner Kehle.

„Mach schon, sonst schlaf ich noch ein.“

„John...“ Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen huschte Victors Blick suchend zwischen Johns Augen hin und her, musterte ihn eindringlich. John hasste diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Er stellte ihn und seine Entscheidungen in Frage. Aber dafür gab es keinen Grund. Er wollte das hier. Wollte etwas anderes spüren als diese Leere und die Dunkelheit in seinem Inneren. Wollte nur für eine Weile alles andere vergessen.

Victor schien endlich zu begreifen. Er küsste John erneut, nicht vorsichtig und sanft, sondern voller Gier und Leidenschaft. Voller Notwendigkeit. Vielleicht um die Stimmen in seinem eigenen Kopf ruhigzustellen. Um sein Gewissen zu betäuben.

John stöhnte, als er Victors Hand an seinem Penis spürte, die ihn gezielt stimulierte, bis er steinhart war. Hektische Atemzüge kämpften sich aus Johns Lungen. Ein elektrisierender Schauer ging durch ihn hindurch, entflammte seine Nervenenden, als Victors Daumen über seine Eichel strich und austretende Feuchtigkeit verteilte.

„... _mehr_...“, seufzte John selbstvergessen, drängte sich nach Reibung suchend gegen die Faust. Nur beiläufig registrierte er, wie Victor sich aufrichtete und nach dem Gleitgel griff. Er kniete sich zwischen Johns Beine, schob sie dabei weiter auseinander und beugte sich hinunter, um über die geschwollene Eichel zu lecken. John schnappte hörbar nach Luft und spannte sein Becken an, um sich dem Mund entgegenzudrängen.

Das Klacken des Plastikverschlusses entging John nicht. Trotzdem stieß er einen überraschten Laut aus, als er einen Wimpernschlag später das kühle Gel spürte. Geschickte Finger verteilten es über seinen Anus, während Victors Daumen gezielt über das Perineum rieb. Gleichzeitig stützte sich Victor mit dem Ellbogen des anderen Arms neben John ab und griff nach der Erektion. Er küsste und leckte über den harten Schaft, stülpte schließlich seinen Mund über die Eichel und ließ sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung so tief wie möglich sinken.

Die warme, feuchte Enge forderte Johns ganze Aufmerksamkeit, so dass der erste Finger mühelos den angespannten Muskelring passieren konnte. Hitze breitete sich in John aus, glühte rot auf seinen Wangen und der Brust. Das Gefühl war eigenartig, ungewohnt, aber er wusste, dass es besser werden würde, sobald sich sein Körper angepasst hatte. Er spürte die Bewegung des Fingers in sich, vorsichtig und dennoch fordernd und versuchte sich bewusst zu entspannen.

Als sich Victors Kehle beim Schlucken um die Spitze seiner Erektion verengte, gelang es John nicht mehr, sein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten. Zeitverzögert nahm er wahr, dass Victor die Ablenkung genutzt hatte, um einen zweiten Finger in sein Inneres zu schieben. Die intensive Reibung an dem angespannten Muskel brachte John vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Er rang nach Atem, nach Sinn und Verstand, fand von allem nur wenig und krallte sich in die Bettdecke. Stöhnend versuchte er, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückzugewinnen, scheiterte jedoch.

Victor ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt. Nur hin und wieder streifte er über Johns Prostata, bis John ekstatisch zitterte und sich ungeduldig gegen die Finger drängte. „Ich bin soweit“, keuchte John und war ein wenig erschrocken über die Bedürftigkeit in seiner eigenen Stimme.

„Noch nicht“, meinte Victor und sandte einen elektrisierenden Schauer durch Johns Körper, als er erneut mit den Fingerspitzen über das sensible Nervenbündel rieb.

Johns Hüfte ruckte unkontrolliert. „Verdammt noch mal“, beschwerte sich John und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Bettdecke, „ich bin soweit! Fick mich endlich!“

„Ungeduldig!“

Achtsam zog Victor seine Finger zurück und seufzte gereizt. „Aber beschwer dich nachher nicht!“ Er lehnte sich hinüber zum Nachttisch und griff nach einem der Päckchen. Irritiert sah er mit an, wie sich John umständlich herumdrehte und seine Beine arrangierte, bis er vor Victor kniete. „Willst mich wohl nicht sehen, was?“

John stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus. „Entweder wir machen es so oder gar nicht.“

„Also gut...“ Ein unheilvoller Ton lag in Victors Stimme, der jedoch den zärtlichen Küssen widersprach, die er auf Johns Schultern verteilte.

Ein teils nervöses, teils ekstatisches Zittern ging durch John, als er Victors Erektion zwischen seinen Beinen spürte. Das knirschende Geräusch von zerreißendem Plastik ertönte, dann das Knarzen der Tube. Raschelnder Stoff unter ihnen. Finger, die Feuchtigkeit verschmierten. Als der heiße Mund wieder über Johns Schultern wanderte, realisierte dieser, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Er atmete tief durch und schob das aufkeimende Unbehagen weit von sich.

Victor legte seine linke Hand zwischen Johns Schulterblätter und schob ihn nach vorn, so dass John sich auf seinen Ellbogen abstützen musste, während Victors andere Hand über die Rundung seines Pos glitt und sein Becken in Position brachte. Johns Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt und sein Brustkorb fühlte sich wie eng verschnürt an. Der Druck in seinem Nacken verstärkte sich, bis er mit dem Gesicht voran auf der Bettdecke lag, den Rücken zu einem Hohlkreuz durchgebogen, den Hintern in die Höhe gestreckt. Vollkommen entblößt wie er war, spürte er widerstreitende Scham und pure Erregung in sich aufsteigen.

Doch statt zu tun, was von ihm erwartet wurde, streichelte Victor über die angespannte Rückenmuskulatur, über Johns Taille, das Becken und den Po, streichelte über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel. Er umfasste Johns Erektion und rieb über die nasse Spitze, kraulte die weichen Hoden und rieb über das Perineum. Erneut drang er mit zwei Fingern in John ein, schob sie tief in dessen Körper.

„ _Victor!_ “ Frustration färbte Johns Stimme dunkel. Ungeduldig drängte er dem anderen seine Hüfte entgegen und knurrte nachdrücklich.

„Sei still.“

Erleichtert atmete John auf, als Victor seine Finger zurückzog und erneut die Tube Gleitgel öffnete, etwas mehr von ihrem Inhalt auf seiner Erektion verteilte und seine Finger an Johns Körperöffnung abwischte. Victor rückte näher an John heran und drängte seine Eichel gegen den gedehnten Muskelring. Zischend saugte John die Luft ein und entließ sie mit einem abgehackten Schnauben. Augenblicklich hielt Victor inne.

„Nicht... nicht aufhören...“, stammelte John und krallte sich in den Stoff, auf dem er lag. Sein Körper kontrahierte ganz von allein, um sich gegen das Eindringen zu wehren. Es war mehr unangenehmes Ziehen als Schmerz. Nichtsdestotrotz brach ihm der Schweiß aus. Hektische Atemzüge brannten in seiner Lunge.

„Sshh...“

Warme Hände malten kleine Kreise auf Johns Haut, beruhigten ihn Stück für Stück. Er ließ sich davon einlullen und entspannte schließlich, gab seinem Körper die notwendige Zeit, sich anzupassen. Erst als sich Johns Atmung normalisiert hatte, schob sich Victor tiefer in ihn, langsam, aber unnachgiebig, bis seine Hüfte Johns Kehrseite touchierte. John wimmerte leise, völlig eingenommen von dem Gefühl der Dehnung und der intensiven Stimulation zahlreicher Nervenenden.

„ _F-fuck_...“

Victors Finger gruben sich fest in seine Beckenknochen, hielten John an Ort und Stelle. Gemächlich fing er an, seine Hüften kreisen zu lassen, achtsam ein wenig aus John herauszugleiten, nur um gleich darauf wieder tief in ihm zu versinken. Seine Atmung war abgehackt und fahrig, als koste es ihn unglaublich viel Willenskraft, die Kontrolle über sich zu wahren.

John fühlte sich wie im Rausch. Ausgefüllt und eingenommen. Mitgerissen in die Untiefen ihrer gemeinsamen Lust. Einander festhaltend, um nicht zu ertrinken. Er keuchte und stöhnte willenlos. Dachte nicht an morgen. Dachte überhaupt nicht mehr. Jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum kam ihm abhanden, während der andere sich in ihm, mit ihm, bewegte; als das reine Verlangen die Führung übernahm und Victors Stöße an Geschwindigkeit und Intensität gewannen.

„ _Härter!_ “, verlangte John und biss in die Bettdecke, um das laute Stöhnen zu ersticken, das sich aus seiner Kehle wand. Diesmal kam Victor der Aufforderung ohne zu zögern nach. Grob griff er John in den Nacken, hielt ihn unten und ließ seine Hüften vorschnellen. Schwere Atemzüge, das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut und Johns ungehaltenes Wimmern erfüllten den Raum.

Jeder Stoß verursachte ein kleines Feuerwerk in Johns Körper. Funken tanzten über seine Haut und ein ekstatisches Kribbeln zog sich durch seine Glieder. Präejakulat tropfte aus dem Spalt seiner Eichel auf das Bett und hinterließ einen Fleck auf seinem Bauch, als sein Penis durch die Bewegung immer wieder dagegen schlug.

„Ist es das, was du wolltest? Hm?!“, knurrte Victor über die Litanei aus _Ah_ s und _Oh_ s hinweg. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo, fuhr die angespannte, schweißnasse Rückenmuskulatur nach und beobachtete, wie sich der Muskelring obszön um seine Erektion spannte, wie sein Penis immer wieder in diese unglaubliche Hitze eintauchte.

„N-nicht... auf... hören“, lamentierte John atemlos. Seine Schultern und Arme schmerzten und seine Oberschenkel zitterten, aber er spürte, wie er seinem Höhepunkt immer näher kam. Ekstase kribbelte durch seine Glieder, sammelte sich zunehmend in seinen zusammengezogenen Hoden, ebbte jedoch immer wieder ab, wie eine Welle, die ihren Zenit nie erreichte.

Hinter sich hörte er Victor einen gutturalen Laut ausstoßen, ehe dieser Johns Beine mit seinen Knien weiter auseinanderschob und hart in ihn stieß. Victors Finger gruben sich unbarmherzig in Johns Haut, rote Abdrücke hinterlassend.

Die unablässige Stimulation hochsensibler Nervenenden schaukelte Johns Erregung immer höher und höher. Diesmal riss sie jedoch nicht ab, wurde nicht weniger, sondern steigerte sich mit jedem Stoß, bis sich plötzlich alles in John zusammenzog und eine Welle heißkalter Funken über seine Wirbelsäule jagte. Johns Muskulatur kontrahierte wieder und wieder, als er kam. Er stöhnte kopflos in die Bettdecke, nicht in der Lage, die Empfindungen zu sortieren. Weiße Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und ein stetiger Strom Ejakulat ergoss sich zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Oh... _fuck_... John...“, keuchte Victor.

Außer Atem wandte sich John um und drückte kraftlos mit der Hand gegen die Brust des anderen Mannes, um ihn aufzuhalten. Wenigstens für einen Moment. Fluchend stützte sich Victor links und rechts neben John ab. Heißer Atem brannte zwischen Johns Schulterblättern, Schweiß tropfte auf seine Haut und perlte seinen Rücken hinunter.

Victors Bewegungen waren zum Stillstand gekommen, aber John spürte ihn nach wie vor hart in seinem Inneren. Erschöpft ließ er sich vollends auf die Bettdecke sinken, wodurch die Erektion aus ihm herausglitt. Victor griff nach Johns Schulter und drehte ihn soweit, dass er ihn küssen konnte. Grob packte er Johns Schopf, schob ihm hungrig die Zunge in den Mund und biss in seine Lippen.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir...“, raunte Victor zwischen zwei Küssen und fing Johns stockenden Atem ein. Er ließ sich auf die Seite rollen und zog John mit sich, so dass sie hintereinander lagen, wickelte seine Arme um John und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Erneut drang er in den anderen Körper ein, rieb besitzergreifend über Johns schweißnassen Oberkörper, die Hüfte und den erschlaffenden Penis. Er küsste Johns Schulter und den Nacken, leckte das Salz von der Haut. Gemächlich rollte er die Hüften, genoss das stetige Gleiten in und aus der alles versengenden Hitze.

John atmete schwer. Seine Nerven waren völlig überreizt und die stetige Reibung beinahe schmerzhaft, aber sie hielt das Summen aufrecht, das durch seinen Körper waberte und ein unglaubliches Prickeln verursachte. Als würde sie verhindern, dass der Orgasmus vollends abebbte.

Victor trieb sich wieder und wieder in die feuchte Enge, bis seine Atmung immer hektischer wurde und er lustvoll seufzte. Er saugte sich an Johns Trapezmuskel fest, versenkte seine Zähne in dem Fleisch und ließ sein Becken vorschnellen.

John griff hinter sich in Victors verschwitztes Haar, hielt ihn an sich gedrückt und wimmerte gepeinigt aufgrund des heftigen Bisses. Victor umklammerte ihn so kräftig, dass John kaum noch Luft bekam. Er krallte sich in Victors Nacken und spürte das Pulsieren der Erektion in seinem Inneren, als Victor sich ein letztes Mal tief in ihn schob und sich stöhnend in ihm ergoss. Wenige Augenblicke später fiel die Anspannung von Victor ab und er verbarg keuchend sein Gesicht in Johns Haaransatz. Sein rasselnder Atem blieb als einziges Geräusch im Raum zurück.

Erschöpfung machte sich in jeder Faser, jedem Knochen von John breit und die malträtierten Stellen, die von Zähnen und Nägeln in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren, meldeten sich leise. Victors galoppierender Herzschlag pochte gegen Johns Rücken. Noch immer hatte er beide Arme um John geschlungen, nicht bereit, auch nur einen Zentimeter zu weichen.

John spürte, wie ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Herzen einrastete. Ein Gefühl der Zweisamkeit, das er auf diese Art schon so lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Erst einige Augenblicke später realisierte er, wie ein leichtes Zittern durch Victor ging, dann nahm er das leise Schluchzen wahr und spürte die Tränen, die über seinen Nacken rollten. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, streckte er seine Hand nach hinten und streichelte zärtlich über Victors Kopf.

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	29. Montag, 07.01.2013

John hatte sich gerade eine Kanne Tee aufgegossen, als er die Eingangstür von 221B ins Schloss fallen hörte und kurz darauf das charakteristischen _Huhuuu!_ von Mrs Hudson erklang. Angespannt lauschte er dem Klacken der Absätze der alten Dame, als diese bedächtig die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinaufstieg.

„Willkommen zuhause, Mrs Hudson! Möchten Sie auch eine Tasse Tee?“, rief John, in Erwartung, dass seine Vermieterin jeden Augenblick den Kopf durch die Küchentür stecken würde.

„Danke, gern! Und frohes neues Jahr, John!“, trällerte sie, aber John entging nicht, dass ihre Stimme einen angespannten Unterton hatte. Nicht verwunderlich, schließlich hatte er weder auf ihre Anrufe, noch auf die zahlreichen Kurznachrichten reagiert, die sie seit Silvester geschickt hatte. Ein Anflug von Schuldgefühl machte sich in Johns Magen breit, aber er schob es gnadenlos von sich und wandte sich der Frau zu.

Er kämpfte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah und das erschrockene Schnappen nach Luft hörte. Nach knapp einer Woche waren die blauen Flecken auf seinem Kinn und über der linken Braue zwar verblasst, aber noch deutlich sichtbar. Die aufgeplatzte Lippe war weitestgehend verheilt und der Schorf abgefallen, doch die neue Haut leuchtete in einem wütenden Rot. Mit seinen mittlerweile viel zu langen Haaren und den offensichtlichen Spuren des Faustkampfes musste er einen recht verwahrlosten Eindruck machen.

„John!“

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mrs Hudson.“ Nun, das war natürlich zum Großteil eine Lüge, aber es gab nichts, was in Johns oder Mrs Hudson Macht stand, um etwas an all den Dingen, die schief liefen, zu ändern.

Sicheren Schrittes betrat die alte Dame die Küche, stellte ganz beiläufig die eckige Blechdose, die sie mitgebracht hatte, auf den Tisch und trat vor John. Ohne zu zögern streckte sie ihre faltigen Hände nach ihm aus, umfing sein Gesicht und streichelte mit den Daumen über seine Wangen. Es kostete John alle Mühe, sich nicht zu tief von der unbedingten Fürsorge in ihrem Blick rühren zu lassen. Er wandte sich von den braunen Augen ab und lächelte frustriert.

„Ich habe Kekse mitgebracht“, verkündete sie und ließ von John ab. Geschäftig griff sie nach den beiden Tassen Tee, die John eingeschenkt hatte, und stellte sie auf den Küchentisch, ging zum Kühlschrank und holte die Milch heraus.

„Großartig“, erwiderte John, froh darüber, dass Mrs Hudson das Thema so gutherzig fallen ließ. Er setzte sich und öffnete die Blechdose, nahm sich ein Stück Gebäck heraus und biss herzhaft hinein.

 

*

 

Nach einer zweiten Kanne Tee, diversen Keksen und allerhand Geschichten, die Mrs Hudson über die Feiertage bei ihrer Familie erlebt oder beobachtet hatte, war John wieder allein. Die plötzliche Stille in der Küche war gleichzeitig wohltuend als auch bedrückend. Er selbst war während des Gesprächs kaum zu Wort gekommen, sondern hatte lediglich Fragen gestellt, um Mrs Hudson zum Weiterreden zu animieren. Aber über all das, was ihm in den letzten zwei Wochen widerfahren war, konnte und wollte John nicht reden.

Nachdem John abgewaschen hatte, ging er hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Das Märchenbuch der Gebrüder Grimm, welches er sich noch vor Weihnachten von Mrs Hudson geliehen hatte, lag aufgeschlagen neben seinem Laptop. Er öffnete die Bilddateien von den Briefen, welche Sherrinford über die Jahre an Sherlock geschickt hatte, nahm das Buch und blätterte zu dem nächsten Märchen.

In den letzten Tagen hatte er bereits die Textstellen markiert, die in den zwölf Briefen genannt wurden, hatte sich die entsprechenden Geschichten komplett durchgelesen und im Internet nach Interpretationen gesucht. Zusätzlich hatte er Mycrofts Einschätzung zu jedem Brief notiert und zu dem jeweiligen Märchen ins Buch geklebt.

Etwas daran irritierte John jedoch. Sollte Mycroft recht haben und drei dieser Briefe hatten Sherlock in Florida gefunden, dann musste Sherrinford gewusst haben, wo sich sein kleiner Bruder damals aufgehalten hatte. Mycroft hatte jedoch behauptet, nicht darüber informiert gewesen zu sein, wo Sherlock gewesen war und auch die Briefe hatte Sherlock ihm verheimlicht.

Waren Sherlock und Sherrinford also heimlich Kontakt gewesen? Die Kuverts waren weder frankiert, noch stand eine Adresse darauf, so dass es John nicht möglich war, der Sache nachzugehen.

Warum er sich das alles antat, wusste John nicht. Genau genommen hatte er keine besonders große Erwartung dabei, aber in gewisser Weise erschien es ihm _richtig_ , wenigstens nach einem Hinweis zu suchen – irgendeinem – auch wenn die Aussicht auf Erfolg mehr als gering war. Schließlich waren Sherlock und Sherrinford längst tot und dass die ganze Sache etwas mit Moriarty zu tun hatte, war mehr als unwahrscheinlich.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte John die Nachrichten, die Moriarty ihm am Tag des Sturzes geschickt hatte, um ihm einen Hinweis auf Victors Verbleib zu geben, herausgesucht und auf ein Blatt Papier geschrieben:

_Wenn jemand hundert Jahre schläft, wo würdest du ihn am ehesten suchen?_

_Rosen sind rot, seine Lippen sind blau..._

An die Nachrichten, die Moriarty stattdessen an Sherlock geschrieben hatte, konnte sich John jedoch nicht erinnern und Sherlocks Handy war mit diesem verschwunden. Zwar wusste John noch, dass Moriarty die Märchen Rapunzel und Rotkäppchen verwendet hatte, aber die Formulierung der Hinweise waren verloren.

Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Moriartys Nachrichten und Sherrinfords Briefen war nicht von der Hand zu weisen und dennoch machte das alles keinen Sinn – es sei denn, Moriarty war irgendwie an die Briefe herangekommen und hatte ihr Muster kopiert. Aber welchen Grund sollte er gehabt haben, Sherrinfords Stil zu imitieren? Einzig als Hinweis darauf, wo Sherlock seine Freunde finden konnte? Aus reiner Gehässigkeit? Oder einem ganz anderen Grund?

Die Suche nach Sherrinford Holmes im Internet hatte nur sehr wenige Treffer erzielt. Zumindest hatte John auf diese Art erfahren, dass der älteste Sohn der Familie Holmes neun Jahre älter war als Sherlock und in Oxford Politikwissenschaften und Mathematik studiert hatte. Ein digitalisierter Artikel der Universitätszeitung _Cherwell_ hatte ihn 1988 im Rahmen seines Abschlusses als Jahrgangsbesten erwähnt. Aber abgesehen davon schien das _World Wide Web_ noch nie etwas von Sherrinford gehört zu haben – was nicht verwunderlich war, wenn man seine Profession bedachte.

John griff nach einem der beiden Notizbücher, die er mit den Briefen zusammen in Sherlocks alten Unterlagen gefunden hatte, blätterte es durch und überflog einzelne Textpassagen. Beide Exemplare hatte er mittlerweile von vorn bis hinten durchgelesen, aber keine nennenswerten Erkenntnisse daraus gezogen. Sie waren augenscheinlich vor Johns Einzug in die Baker Street entstanden und beinhalteten ein Sammelsurium aus Gedanken, Ideen und Eingebungen, die Sherlock mit seiner kantigen Handschrift festgehalten hatte. Zwischen den einzelnen Einträgen schien es weder Ordnung noch Zusammenhänge zu geben und weder Sherlocks Familienmitglieder noch Moriarty wurden darin namentlich erwähnt.

Seufzend schlug John das Notizbuch zu, legte es zurück zu dem anderen und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Sich in dem Bürostuhl zurücklehnend streckte er die Beine unter dem Tisch aus und hörte ein leises Klackern. Verwundert rutschte er mit dem Stuhl nach hinten und beugte sich hinunter, um zu sehen, was er von sich weggetreten hatte. Er stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, bückte sich und hob einen Knopf auf. Beim Anblick der kleinen, weißen Scheibe zog sich sein Magen unwillkürlich zusammen.

Vereinzelte Bilder manifestierten sich vor seinem inneren Auge und ein Kribbeln ging durch seine Fingerspitzen. Die Erinnerung an Stoff unter seinen Fingern, das Reißen in seinen Ohren. Haut und Haar und der Geschmack von Blut. Hitze. Schmerz. Süß und grob. Stöhnen. Heißer Atem in seinem Nacken. Tränen.

John holte tief Luft, schluckte gegen das enge Gefühl in seiner Kehle an und ließ den Knopf in den Mülleimer neben dem Schreibtisch fallen.

Sechs Tage. Sechs Tage und keine Antwort. Das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche fischend ging John zum Sofa hinüber und setzte sich. Wider besseren Wissens öffnete er das Nachrichtenprogramm, dann den Posteingang. In letzter Zeit hatten viele Leute Kontakt zu ihm gesucht. Menschen, die den furchtbaren Artikel in der Zeitung gelesen und eine Stellungnahme von ihm gefordert hatten. Aber John hatte diese Nachrichten ungelesen gelöscht.

Victor jedoch hüllte sich seit jener Nacht in Schweigen.

Es hatte John unglaublich viel Überwindung gekostet, nach zwei Tagen die erste Nachricht an Victor zu schreiben. Als John es schließlich vollbracht und auf _Senden_ gedrückt hatte, hatte er sich ein Stück leichter gefühlt. Es war nur eine minimale Veränderung. Vielleicht die Gewissheit darüber, dass er kein Feigling war und dass er sich darüber bewusst war, was für einen dummen Fehler er begangen hatte.

Aber Victor hatte sich nicht zu einer Antwort herabgelassen. Weder auf die erste Nachricht, noch auf die beiden anderen, die John daraufhin geschrieben hatte. Eine wütend und verletzt, die andere resigniert und entschuldigend. Er fühlte sich sowohl schuldig als auch ausgenutzt. Immerhin hatte Victor dieser Kitty Riley ein äußerst umfangreiches Interview gegeben und allerhand Geschichten über Sherlock preisgegeben, die nicht einmal John kannte.

Die Reporterin hatte Victors zweifelsohne miserable Stimmung schamlos ausgenutzt und dem Jahr 2012 einen _krönenden_ Abschluss verpasst. Viele ihrer Darstellungen waren völlig überspitzt oder schlicht und ergreifend falsch, aber wen interessierte schon die Wahrheit, wenn man so viele pikante Details erfahren konnte?

Aber das war nur die eine Seite der Vorkommnisse. John fühlte sich schuldig. Er hätte Victor nicht schlagen sollen. Alkohol, Wut und Enttäuschung hin oder her, aber jemanden mutwillig zu verletzen, widersprach allem, woran John glaubte. Ja, er hatte Menschen Schaden zugefügt und sogar getötet, aber nie aus einem egozentrischen Gefühl wie Zorn, Rache oder Eifersucht heraus.

Vor allem hatte er sich nie ernsthaft mit einem Freund geprügelt – und trotz allem war Victor genau das: ein Freund.

Dass sie in jener Nacht Sex gehabt hatten... nun, vermutlich hätten sie sich sonst gegenseitig umgebracht. Aber schließlich war es nicht so, dass sie plötzlich Gefühle füreinander hatten, richtig? Monate voller Stress und Verzweiflung hatten sich mit einem großen Knall entladen – wie bei einem gnadenlosen Gewitter. Standen sie nun vor den Trümmern ihrer Freundschaft oder würden sie irgendwann wie Erwachsene darüber reden können?

 

*

 

Es dauerte noch eine weitere Woche, ehe Victor sich blicken ließ. Eines Tages klingelte es an der Tür von 221B und da stand er. Die Sekunden, in denen sie sich anstarrten, streckten sich ewig, bevor John einen Schritt beiseite ging und kommentarlos ins Innere wies. Sie stiegen schweigend die Treppen hinauf, betraten die Wohnung. John schloss die Tür und ging in die Küche, um routinemäßig Wasser aufzusetzen und Tee in ein Sieb zu füllen. Er hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, als Victor seine Jacke auszog und über die Armlehne des Sofas warf.

John nutzte die Zeit, bis das Wasser zu sieden anfing, um Tassen, Milch und Zucker auf ein Tablett zu stellen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Nach fast zwei Wochen Funkstille kam es ihm geradezu lächerlich vor, sich nun gegenseitig Anschuldigen an den Kopf zu werfen und die ganze Sache wieder aufzuwärmen. Aber er konnte sie auch nicht unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Vielleicht hatten sie den Abstand gebraucht, um sich zu beruhigen und nun wieder zivilisiert miteinander umgehen zu können. Vielleicht war der vermeintliche Frieden aber auch nur eine Illusion.

John stellte das Tablett auf den Couchtisch im Wohnzimmer, goss Tee ein und zog sich den Bürostuhl heran, um Victor gegenüber Platz zu nehmen. Victor machte einen gefassten Eindruck, auch wenn er Johns Blick mied. Er sah nachdenklich zum Fenster hinüber, vielleicht nach passenden Worten hangelnd, vielleicht aber auch einen Fluchtweg suchend. Staubpartikel flirrten im Schein des durch die Vorhänge fallenden Lichtes.

„Wo bist du gewesen?“, fragte John so gelassen wie möglich.

Victor sah auf, kalkulierend, und setzte zum Sprechen an, schloss den Mund jedoch wieder und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, John. Das alles. Ich hätte dieser Reporterin nichts erzählen sollen. Sie hat meine Geschichte aufgebauscht und verkauft und ich kann nichts dagegen tun, weil ich zu betrunken war, um meinen Fehler zu sehen.“

„Du hast ihr die Rechte gegeben.“ Die wage Hoffnung, dass man mit einer Klage gegen Kitty Riley vorgehen könnte, löste sich in Luft auf und hinterließ einen bitteren Beigeschmack.

Victor nickte abgehackt. „Es sieht ganz so aus. Mein Anwalt hat die Kopie eines Schriftstück erhalten, das ich an jenem Abend unterschrieben haben muss.“ Seufzend drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und rieb sich über die Augen. „Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen, John. Es tut mir leid.“

„Das sagtest du bereits...“

„Kannst du mir verzeihen?“, fragte Victor und begegnete Johns Blick abwartend und John fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie oft sich Victor überhaupt für Fehltritte – von denen es vermutlich viele gab – entschuldigte.

John zuckte mit den Achseln und griff nach seiner Teetasse, hielt sie jedoch nur in den Händen, statt daraus zu trinken. Das glühende Porzellan brannte auf seiner Haut. „Was spielt das für eine Rolle?“

„John...“

„Du bist einfach verschwunden, Victor... hast mich allein gelassen mit... mit diesem ganzen Scheiß... nach allem... Du hast mich...“ John hielt inne und atmete tief durch, schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und trank etwas von der milchigen Flüssigkeit. „Warum bist du gegangen?“

Nach Worten suchend knetete Victor seine Hände. „Wenn es kompliziert wird, dann verschwinde ich. Das war schon immer so. Ich brauche Abstand. Distanz. Um wieder klar denken zu können. Ich weiß nicht, wie... Unsere Freundschaft ist mir wichtig, John. _Du_ bist mir wichtig... und ich... hätte die Situation zu Silvester nicht ausnutzen dürfen. Das war ein... _weiterer_ Fehler.“ Mutlos presste Victor die Lippen zusammen und starrte, in Erwartung von Johns Urteil, auf den Couchtisch zwischen ihnen.

Als er John wieder ansah, wirkte er entschlossen. „John... ich hoffe, dass du mir verzeihen kannst. Aber wenn du es bevorzugst, dann werde ich dich in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen. Es liegt ganz bei dir.“

John leerte seine Tasse in einem Zug und stellte sie zurück auf das Tablett. Er wusste nicht, was er von dem Gesagten halten sollte. Natürlich war das, was zwischen ihm und Victor vorgefallen war, nicht allein dessen Schuld. John hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren, hatte sich maßlos betrunken und ausgeschlagen wie ein wildgewordenes Tier. Zu behaupten, dass allein Victors Fehltritt dafür verantwortlich war, wäre erbärmlich. John selbst schwebte in einem luftleeren Raum und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er mit jemanden kollidierte, um all die Trauer und Verzweiflung zu entladen.

Zumindest hatte es mit Victor jemanden getroffen, dem es nicht besser ging; jemanden, der wusste, wie er mit solch einer Situation fertig werden konnte. Viel schlimmer wäre es gewesen, wenn es Mary getroffen hätte. Wer konnte schon sagen, was John an jener Front noch für einen Schaden hätte anrichten können? Sein Verhalten war ohnehin schon unverzeihlich gewesen und eine Entschuldigung stand nach wie vor aus...

Aber Victor... Victor war Johns letzte Verbindung zu Sherlock und ihre Freundschaft war von Bedeutung. Für beide. Daher war es keine Frage, ob er Victor verzeihen konnte oder nicht. Das hatte er schon längst getan und hoffte diesbezüglich auf Gegenseitigkeit.

„Natürlich... natürlich verzeihe ich dir, du Idiot. Und wenn wir die ganze Sache damit ad acta legen könnten, wäre ich sehr dafür.“

„Ja... lassen uns das machen“, erwiderte Victor und lächelte. Erleichtert griff auch er nach seiner Tasse und trank einen kräftigen Schluck.

John beobachtete Victor und schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Wenn du immer abhaust... Ist das der Grund, warum du und Sherlock nie... warum es nie mit euch geklappt hat?“

„Unter anderem... es war sicherlich ein Teil des Problems. Manchmal... manchmal war seine Präsenz einfach... _zu viel_ , verstehst du? Er war... einnehmend und furchtbar fordernd. Mehr als ich ertragen konnte. Deswegen habe ich immer wieder Abstand zu ihm gesucht – und ihn augenblicklich vermisst, als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen. Er kam damit genauso wenig klar wie ich, aber aus anderen Gründen, denke ich.“ Victor pausierte und sah in Johns erwartungsvolles Gesicht, versuchte zu erkennen, ob der andere seiner Ausführung folgen konnte.

„Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er vor allem Schutz bei mir gesucht hat und deswegen so wütend war, wenn ich gehen musste. Ich habe das nie ganz verstanden. Es war ein wenig so, als ob... als ob er eine tiefsitzende Angst verspürt hat, diese aber gar nicht richtig zuordnen konnte. Das könnte auch ein weiterer Grund dafür gewesen sein, dass er so enthusiastisch auf Drogen reagiert hat. Seinen Verstand ausknipsen, loslassen... das konnte er nur, wenn er high war.“ Victor schüttelte traurig den Kopf und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, wie um die Erinnerungen wegzuwischen.

Johns Herz zog sich bei diesen Worten schmerzhaft zusammen. Der Gedanke, dass Sherlock sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst hatte, als sich beinahe umzubringen, war kaum zu ertragen. Dieser Hang zur Selbstzerstörung und sogar zum Selbstmord hatte offensichtlich sein ganzes Leben überschattet. Letztendlich war der Sprung von der Southwark Bridge nichts anderes gewesen.

„Mycroft hat mir von Sherlocks Problemen in der Uni erzählt und davon, dass er zu dir gezogen ist. Von dem Streit mit Sherrinford und... der Überdosis...“ Angespannt rieb John mit der flachen Hand über seinen linken Oberschenkel und fragte sich, ob er irgendetwas an Sherlocks Vergangenheit hätte ändern, besser machen können, wären sie sich früher begegnet. Ob er erkannt hätte, wie viel ihm dieser Mann einmal bedeuten würde? Er drängte den Gedankengang beiseite, verursachte er doch nicht mehr als einen dumpfen, tiefsitzenden Schmerz.

„Ja... das war allerdings nicht die erste.“ Victor erzählte John, wie er einen Anruf von Mycroft erhalten hatte, als er in Amerika war, und wie dieser ihm von Sherlocks Überdosis in dem verlassenen Haus und dem Tod von Abigail Thomas berichtet hatte. Victor war so schnell wie möglich nach England zurückgekehrt und hatte Sherlock in einem entsetzlichen Zustand vorgefunden.

„Er hat sich die Schuld für ihren Tod gegeben. Später dachte ich mehr als einmal, dass er mich nur geduldet hat, weil er solche Schuldgefühle hatte. Schließlich... war sie meine Freundin. Ich weiß nicht, was genau damals passiert ist, ob es ein Unfall war oder ein Angriff von einem Junkie. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sherlock alles daran gesetzt hätte, ihr zu helfen, wenn er in der Verfassung gewesen wäre. Dass ich ihn nicht von den Drogen weggebracht habe... dass ich geglaubt habe, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben...“ Victor seufzte schwer.

John presste die Lippen aufeinander und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. „Ich denke, dass keiner allein die Schuld an solchen Dingen trägt. Es ist... ein Zusammenspiel von unglücklichen Umständen und Entscheidungen. Aber wie soll man so etwas voraussehen? Es tut mir sehr leid, dass du Abigail verloren hast und gleichzeitig miterleben musstest, wie sehr Sherlock darunter gelitten hat. Habt ihr je darüber gesprochen?“

„Ja und nein. Ich habe ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich ihm nicht die Schuld an Abbys Tod gebe. Aber wann auch immer Drogen ins Spiel kamen, kochte die ganze Sache wieder hoch. Ich war so frustriert, dass ich, als er die zweite Überdosis genommen hat, nicht sofort reagiert habe, sondern erst Tage später zu ihm ging. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich konnte mir das damals nicht antun und hasste mich dafür.“

„Sherrinford hatte Redbeard getötet...“, sagte John leise, als hätte Victor dieses Detail nicht bedacht.

„Ich weiß... später hat er mir das auch erzählt, aber anfangs wusste ich nichts davon. Ich konnte es nicht fassen.“

„Ja...“

Sie verfielen in Schweigen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis John irgendwann aufstand und sich räusperte. „Willst du noch Tee?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, nahm er das Tablett und ging in die Küche, setzte Wasser auf und bereitete eine weitere Kanne zu. Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, stand Victor über den Schreibtisch gebeugt und überflog die Briefe, die dort kreuz und quer verteilt lagen.

„Was zum Teufel ist das hier, John?“, fragte er und sah verwundert zu dem anderen hinüber. John stellte das Tablett ab und trat neben Victor, kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und räusperte sich erneut.

„Nun... offensichtlich gab es mehrere solcher Briefe und Sherlock war nicht etwa der Sender, sondern der Empfänger. Sie sind von Sherrinford“, erklärte er knapp. Als er Victors perplexen Gesichtsausdruck sah, begann er, seine jüngsten Erkenntnisse genauer zu schildern. Er erzählte von dem Fund in der Kiste, dem offenbarenden Gespräch mit Mycroft und der seltsamen Ähnlichkeit der Briefe zu Moriartys Textnachrichten, aber auch davon, dass er keinen wirklichen Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden sehen konnte.

„Ich habe noch diese beiden Notizbücher in der Kiste gefunden, aber leider bieten sie keinen Hinweis darauf, was es mit den Briefen auf sich hat.“ Achselzuckend setzte sich John auf das Sofa und goss Tee in beide Tassen.

Er beobachtete Victor dabei, wie sich dieser eines der Notizbücher nahm und es durchblätterte, wie sich seine Augenbrauen nachdenklich kräuselten und er immer wieder zu einer Stelle zurückkehrte. Nachdem er einen Stift zwischen die Seiten gelegt hatte, nahm er das andere Buch und blätterte dieses ebenfalls durch.

„ _Immer und immer wieder_ “, las Victor vor, „ _jede verdammte Nacht höre ich sie flüstern zischelnd bedrohlich gehässig aber wenn ich davon erzähle hört mir niemand zu warum hört es nicht auf warum hört es nicht endlich auf_.“

John gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich. Er hatte die Textpassagen gelesen, geschrieben in engen, hektischen Lettern, kaum ein Spalt zwischen den einzelnen Wörtern, deutlich von Angst gezeichnet.

In dem anderen stand: „ _Vielleicht war der Stoff nicht sauber jemand hat meine Hand gehalten und mit mir geredet glaube ich Die gleichen Worte wieder und wieder und wieder! Sie wissen dass du lügst sie wissen es keiner glaubt dir deine Hirngespinste Ich bin nur Teil deiner Fantasie_.“ Das Wort Fantasie war mehrfach durchgestrichen. Victor klappte die Bücher zu und legte sie zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

„Das erinnert mich an die Alpträume, die er manchmal hatte. Wenn wir längere Zeit getrennt waren, war es besonders schlimm. Er hat völlig unzusammenhängende Dinge gestammelt und dann tagelang nichts gesagt. Nach einer Weile legte sich das und oft stritt er sogar ab, dass es überhaupt passiert sei...“

„Das hört sich schrecklich an“, sagte John, der seit seiner Rückkehr aus Afghanistan nur allzu gut mit den Schrecken der Nacht vertraut war. „Ich habe davon nie etwas mitbekommen, seit ich hier lebe. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch keine Alpträume mehr. Meinst du, das könnte mit dem Mutismus zusammenhängen? Hat er jemals etwas dazu gesagt?“

„Davon wusste ich ja selbst nichts. Allerdings hat er einmal erwähnt, dass er die Alpträume schon seit seiner Kindheit hatte. Seit wann genau kann ich zwar nicht sagen, aber zumindest liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass es einen Zusammenhang gibt“, erwiderte Victor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

John seufzte frustriert. „Nun ja, das sind alles nur Spekulationen. Wir werden wohl keine Antwort darauf erhalten.“

 

*

 

Elf Tage später wurde ein Brief in die Baker Street 221B gebracht.

Der Bote hatte weder eine Posttasche dabei, noch trug er eine Uniform. Augenscheinlich war er kein Mitarbeiter der _Royal Mail_.

Er warf einen Umschlag durch den vergoldeten Briefschlitz in der Tür und lief den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.

Das beigefarbene Kuvert, das im Eingangsbereich auf dem Boden lag, war unbeschriftet und unfrankiert.

Einzig die Silhouette eines Vogels war darauf abgedruckt.

 

+++

tbc

 


	30. Freitag, 25.01.2013 (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid, dass die Updates nicht mehr so regelmäßig kommen. Leider hat mich die Uni gerade in ihren grausamen Fängen und die Arbeit dort geht unglücklicherweise vor. Aber sobald ich die nächsten Kapitel fertig habe, kommen hoffentlich wieder mehr Uploads! Ich freue mich, wenn ihr weiterhin dabei bleibt! :)

_John,_

_"Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist der größte Lügner im ganzen Land?"  
_ _"Herr König, Ihr seid der größte Lügner hier, aber Schneewittchen hinter den sieben Bergen, ohne die sieben Zwerge, ist noch tausendmal verlogener als Ihr."_

_Es wird Zeit, den Lügnern ein Ende zu bereiten..._

_SH_

Wieder und wieder überflog John die wenigen Zeilen. Das Rauschen in seinem Kopf war immer lauter geworden, hatte die Geräusche, die von der Baker Street durch die Eingangstür sickerten, übertönt und vibrierte in seinen Knochen wie das Nachhallen eines Paukenschlags.

Das Schriftstück in seiner Hand sah ganz genauso aus wie die Briefe, die Sherrinford vor Jahren an Sherlock geschickt hatte. Das gleiche vergilbte Papier, die gleichen kantigen Lettern einer alten Schreibmaschine, der gleiche Stempel in Form eines fliegenden Vogels auf dem Umschlag.

Es war unmöglich.

Ganz und gar unmöglich.

Jemand erlaubte sich einen makabren Scherz. Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Zumindest war das der einzige Gedanke, den John lange genug festhalten konnte, ohne unweigerlich aus seiner Haut zu fahren. Wut kochte in seinen Eingeweiden, versengte seine Nervenenden. Mit einer Ruhe, die er nicht spürte, faltete er das Blatt Papier und schob es zurück in den Umschlag, steckte diesen in seine Hosentasche und ging hinauf in die Wohnung, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen.

Sein Körper funktionierte, als ob er auf Autopilot liefe. Noch während er in seine Winterjacke schlüpfte, tippte er eine kurze Nachricht auf seinem Handy und schickte sie ab.

_Wir müssen reden. Sofort._

Auf der Straße winkte er das erstbeste Taxi heran und stieg in den Fond.

„Wo soll’s hingehen?“, fragte der Taxifahrer mit Blick in den Rückspiegel.

„Moment.“

Keine zehn Sekunden später gab Johns Handy einen Signalton von sich. John öffnete die eingegangene Nachricht und verzog grimmig den Mund, bevor er dem Fahrer die Adresse von Mycrofts Büro nannte.

Die ganze Fahrt über starrte John angespannt auf seine gefalteten Hände und ließ sich die Botschaft in dem Brief wieder und wieder durch den Kopf gehen. Er hatte tausend Fragen und er würde Mycrofts Büro nicht verlassen, ehe dieser ihm nicht Rede und Antwort gestanden hatte.

 

*

 

Mit langen, sicheren Schritten eilte John durch die Eingangshalle zum Empfangstresen. Ein junger Mann im Anzug, der eher den Eindruck erweckte, in einem Verlag für Modezeitschriften zu arbeiten, sah ihm entgegen und verzog die Lippen zu einem freundlichen Werbelächeln.

„Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie...“

„Mycroft Holmes“, blaffte John und verspürte für einen Sekundenbruchteil Mitleid mit dem Mann, dessen sorgsam aufgelegte Gesichtszüge schlagartig entglitten.

„Das... ähm... Mr Holmes ist...“

„Schon gut, Jeremy. Ich kümmere mich um Doktor Watson.“ Die vertraute Gestalt von Mycrofts Assistentin Anthea tauchte hinter der Absperrung aus Glas und Chrom auf und hielt eine eingeschweißte Karte über ein Lesegerät, um den Durchgang zu öffnen. Dabei nahm sie nicht einmal für eine Sekunde den Blick von ihrem Blackberry.

John ballte seine Linke mehrmals zur Faust, straffte seine Schultern und folgte der Frau zu den Fahrstühlen. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es nutzlos war, das Wort an Anthea zu richten, sprach sie mit unbedeutenden Leuten wie John doch nur, wenn es ihr beliebte oder ihr aufgetragen war.

Das Innere des Bürogebäudes wirkte schrecklich bedrückend auf John. Zwar war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich hierher verirrt hatte, aber die fensterlosen Gänge und das künstliche Licht raubten ihm immer wieder das Zeitgefühl und vermittelten ihm den Eindruck, in einen schlechten Agentenfilm abgerutscht zu sein.

Johns Blick huschte neugierig zu der Hand der Frau, während diese mit einem ungeheuren Tempo Tasten betätigte und in Windeseile zwischen verschiedenen Fenstern wechselte, als ob sie fünf verschiedene Vorgänge gleichzeitig bearbeitete. Vermutlich war von einer Assistentin, die vom mächtigsten Mann Großbritanniens angestellt war, nichts anderes zu erwarten.

Ohne anzuklopfen, betrat Anthea einen Raum am Ende des Ganges, machte mit der Klinke in der Hand eine Dreivierteldrehung, um John die Tür aufzuhalten und sah das erste Mal, seit John das Gebäude betreten hat, auf. „Doktor Watson, Sir.“

„Danke. John, bitte, setzen Sie sich.“

An dem Büro hatte sich seit dem letzten Besuch nichts verändert. Die schweren Holzmöbel; die Lampe mit dem grünen Glasschirm auf dem Schreibtisch, auf dem sich dutzende gefüllte Ordner stapelten; der schwarze Bürostuhl, der so gar nicht in das antike Ambiente passen wollte.

Mycroft trug wie gewöhnlich einen maßgeschneiderten Dreiteiler mit seidener Krawatte und Einstecktuch. Das goldene Kettchen seiner Taschenuhr blitzte zwischen den Falten des anthrazitfarbenen Stoffes hindurch.

Augenscheinlich unbekümmert ob Johns Anwesenheit blätterte Mycroft durch einen Stapel Papiere, ehe er sie mit einem enervierten Seufzen beiseite legte und seinen Gast mit eisblauen Augen fixierte. „Was ist so dringend, John?“

Die herablassende Art des Mannes war das Letzte, was John in diesem Moment gebrauchen konnte. Erneut kochte die unterschwellige Wut in ihm auf und ließ ihn die Distanz zum Schreibtisch mit zwei großen Schritten überbrücken. In der gleichen Bewegung schob er seine Hand in die Hosentasche und zog den zerknitterten Briefumschlag heraus, knallte ihn mit voller Wucht auf den Schreibtisch und funkelte Mycroft zähneknirschend an.

„Was... zum _Teufel_... hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte er, mühsam zurückgehaltener Zorn in seiner bedrohlich ruhigen Stimme.

Mycroft zog in einer absurden Mischung aus Erwartung und Langweile eine Braue hoch und erwiderte Johns Blick mit stoischer Gelassenheit, ehe er den Umschlag in Augenschein nahm. Hätte John auch nur gezwinkert, wäre ihm das kurze Zucken von Mycrofts Augenlidern entgangen. War es Überraschung? Unglaube? Angst?

„Sie haben noch einen gefunden.“ Keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, aber vielleicht war es die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung im Kopf dieses hochintelligenten Mannes.

John richtete sich auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ein unfreundliches Lächeln verzerrte seine Mundwinkel. „Könnte man so sagen, ja. Er lag heute Morgen im Eingangsbereich... Offensichtlich hat ihn jemand durch den Briefschlitz geschoben“, erklärte John, während er beobachtete, wie Mycroft den Brief herauszog und mit versteinerter Miene las.

„Erklären Sie mir, was das soll. Das... Ist das ein Scherz? Der Brief ist diesmal an _mich_ gerichtet! An _mich_ , Mycroft! Von _SH_! Er kann also gar nicht zu den anderen Briefen gehören. Ist das...“ John biss sich in die Unterlippe, wirbelte herum und ließ sich erschöpft in einen der Stühle fallen, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen.

„Es muss jemand gewesen sein, der den Artikel gelesen hat und es lustig findet, mir einen grausamen Streich zu spielen... Jemand, der... jemand, der...“ Ein heftiges Zittern zog sich über Johns Wirbelsäule, ließ ihn schaudern und verstummen.

All das machte keinen Sinn. Zwar hatten tausende den Artikel gelesen, doch waren die mysteriösen Briefe darin nicht erwähnt worden. Die Einzigen, die davon wussten, waren John, Victor, Mycroft und vermutlich seine Assistentin. Dass Victor etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, glaubte John jedoch nicht. Nicht nach allem, was zwischen ihm und John vorgefallen war.

„Vielleicht ist es Moriartys Netzwerk? Moriarty hatte sich in seinen Nachrichten schließlich auch an dieses Märchenmuster gehalten. Aber... aber was können sie jetzt von _mir_ wollen?“, fragte John gedankenversunken, während er auf seine sich knetenden Hände hinabsah.

„Ruhe!“

Irritiert sah John auf. Mycroft war kreidebleich. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn. Doch viel mehr als das, überraschte John die Vehemenz, mit der Mycroft am Knoten seiner Krawatte zerrte, als bekäme er keine Luft. John hatte den anderen Mann schon das eine oder andere Mal wütend erlebt, auch wenn dies für gewöhnlich immer nur in Sherlocks Anwesenheit der Fall gewesen war. Aber die unterkühlte Fassade war ihm noch _nie_ dermaßen in Johns Anwesenheit entglitten.

„Mycroft...“

„Seien Sie still, John. Ich muss nachdenken...“

Es vergingen kaum dreißig Sekunden, bevor Mycroft seinen Laptop aufklappte und anfing zu tippen. Das blaue Licht des Bildschirms warf sich gegen das blasse Gesicht. Das hektische Klackern der Tasten hallte an den Wänden wider. Anspannung zeichnete sich deutlich in der Falte zwischen Mycrofts Augenbrauen ab, als er innehielt, die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch platzierte und die Hände vor seinem Kinn verschränkte. Die blauen Augen huschten hektisch über den Bildschirm.

John wurde zunehmend nervös, rieb die nassen Handflächen an seinen Oberschenkeln trocken und räusperte sich verhalten, um Mycroft an seine Anwesenheit zu erinnern.

Als sich ihre Blicke das nächste Mal trafen, überzog John eine Gänsehaut. Etwas Düsteres lag in Mycrofts Augen. Etwas Dunkles, Unheilvolles.

„John, was ich Ihnen jetzt sagen werde, darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Der einzige Grund aus dem ich es Ihnen sage, ist, dass Sie nun trotz aller Bemühungen offensichtlich direkt betroffen sind und ich entsprechende Maßnahmen einleiten muss.“

John stieß geräuschvoll die Luft aus seinen Lungen, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte und nickte knapp.

„Moriarty lebt.“

Diese zwei einzelnen Worte trafen John wie ein Schlag. Etwas in seinem Inneren zog sich so heftig zusammen, als hätte eine überdimensionale Hand seine Eingeweide gepackt und zugedrückt, so dass ihm sogar ein Schmerzenslaut aus der Kehle brach. Ein leises Wimmern, das er nicht sich selbst zuordnen konnte.

James Moriarty. Der Mann, der Sherlock Holmes erschossen und von der Southwark Bridge gestürzt hatte. Er war in Johns Leben zurückgekehrt, um sein Werk zu vollenden.

John ließ den Kopf sinken und verbarg das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ein gequältes _Nein_ wand sich über seine Stimmbänder und brach auf halbem Wege. Die Befürchtung, dass nicht nur all der Schmerz, den John in den letzten Monaten ertragen musste, sondern auch die Rettung von Greg, Mrs Hudson und Victor lediglich ein Aufschub gewesen sein sollen, wusch über ihn hinweg wie ein Tsunami.

Mycrofts Stimme drang wie durch Watte zu ihm durch. „Wir haben ihn in Gewahrsam, John. Ich habe es eben überprüft. Er ist nach wie vor in seiner Zelle und unter ständiger Beobachtung.“

„Warum haben Sie mir das nicht gleich gesagt?!“, fragte John und war ein wenig verwundert, wie gefasst er nach dieser Nachricht klang.

Mycroft schürzte die Lippen und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht. James Moriarty wird seine Zelle nicht mehr lebend verlassen – und wenn ich persönlich dafür sorgen muss.“ Die Kälte in den Augen des anderen war mehr als überzeugend. John zweifelte nicht daran, dass Mycroft dieses Versprechen wahr machen würde, sollte es dazu kommen, dass Moriarty einen falschen Schritt machte. Er nickte verstehend und ließ seinen unruhigen Blick durch das Büro huschen.

Seine Gedanken rasten, verkanteten zwischen Ängsten und schrecklichen Erinnerungen. Wut und Trauer schäumten in seinem Magen auf, ließen ihn abgehackt nach Luft schnappen. „Diese... diese Fotos, die Sie mir gezeigt haben... von seiner Leiche...“

„Inszeniert.“

John nickte knapp, verstehend, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf und zog zweifelnd die Brauen zusammen. „Warum?!“

„Sein Netzwerk. Wir werden es Stück für Stück auseinandernehmen. Meine besten Agenten sind dabei, weltweit einzelne Gruppierungen, die mit Moriarty in Zusammenhang stehen, aufzudecken und zu eliminieren. Sie sind unvorsichtig geworden, seit Moriartys Tod in entsprechenden Kanälen publik gemacht wurde. Wir wissen jedoch nicht, wer nach seinem vermeintlichen Ableben die Ruder übernommen hat oder ob in ihren Reihen nur noch Chaos herrscht. Daher müssen wir mit äußerster Vorsicht agieren.“

Seufzend lehnte sich Mycroft in seinem Stuhl zurück, wirkte dabei jedoch alles andere als entspannt. Die harte Linie seiner Schultern, die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen und der verzogene Mund stachen noch deutlicher hervor, als sein Blick auf den Brief auf dem Tisch fiel. Seine ganze Haltung verriet, um was für eine katastrophale Wendung es sich hier handeln musste.

„Sie haben eine Idee... wer diesen Brief geschrieben haben könnte“, meinte John mit mehr Überzeugung in der Stimme, als er tatsächlich verspürte.

Einen langen Moment sah Mycroft John nur nachdenklich an und John glaubte, den inneren Disput im Gesicht des anderen Mannes wahrzunehmen, welches die gewohnte Eisschicht nicht wieder heraufbeschwören konnte. Vielleicht war dies das erste und einzige ehrliche Gespräch, das er jemals mit Mycroft Holmes gehabt hatte, dachte John und biss sich erwartungsvoll in die Innenseite seiner Wange.

„Moriarty wurde über mehrere Wochen verhört, hat sich jedoch konsequent geweigert, uns auch nur die kleinste Information zu geben. Der Einzige, der etwas aus ihm herausbekommen hat, war ich. Jedes Verhör wurde aufgezeichnet. Jene mit mir mussten jedoch verschwinden, denn meine Methoden waren... fragwürdig.“

Atemlos musterte John sein Gegenüber, krallte sich in den Stoff seiner Jeans. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn bei den Worten, rückten sie Mycroft doch in ein völlig anderes Licht, wenn sich Johns Befürchtung bewahrheitete.

„Mehr als jedem anderen dürfte Ihnen als Militärarzt bekannt sein, welche Methoden einen Gefangenen dazu bringen, zu reden, Doktor Watson.“ Es war offensichtlich, dass Mycroft mit der unpersönlichen Anrede und dem Titel Distanz zwischen sich und John schaffen wollte. Ob das seinem eigenen Schutz galt oder Johns, war fraglich.

„Folter...?“ In dem vergebenen Versuch, seine Frage zurückzunehmen, presste John die Lippen zusammen und sah Mycroft verunsichert an. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Politiker tatsächlich zu solchen Mitteln greifen würde, obwohl ihm klar sein musste, was dies für seine Stellung bedeuten könnte.

Mycroft reagierte nicht. Er starrte John nur wortlos an, unterband jegliche Regung, die Bestätigung oder Verneinung sein könnte. Das Ticken der Wanduhr hallte laut in Johns Ohren wider, bis er schließlich den Blick senkte, um die Spannung zu brechen.

„Was... hat er also verraten?“

„Nichts“, erwiderte Mycroft schlicht, bevor er nachdenklich auf den Monitor blickte. „Er sagte, dass mir Dämonen aus der Vergangenheit auflauern würden... was auch immer er damit ausdrücken wollte...“

John gab einen unbestimmten Laut von sich, konnte er sich doch sehr gut vorstellen, dass Mycroft nicht unbedingt der beliebteste Mensch in der Welt der Politik war. Oder generell. Die unzähligen Male, die Sherlock sich über seinen großen Bruder echauffiert hatte, waren John nach wie vor gut im Gedächtnis.

„Wenn Moriarty also lebt... und einer seiner Handlanger die Geschäfte nun übernommen haben sollte... was will er dann ausgerechnet von _mir_? Warum schickt er mir diesen Brief und warum in dieser Form?“, fragte John sichtlich irritiert. Einen Grund für seine plötzliche Wichtigkeit konnte er beim besten Willen nicht erkennen. „Und worauf will er mit dieser Nachricht hinaus? Wer sind die Lügner? Wer ist _Schneewittchen_?“

Mycroft seufzte erneut und verschränkte seine Finger. Er zögerte noch ein paar lange Sekunden, bevor er John ansah und das Wort ergriff. „Ich vermute, dass Ihre Verbindung zu Sherlock von Relevanz ist, John. Seit dem Artikel ist es kein Geheimnis mehr, in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander standen und die Annahme, dass Sie direkt zu mir kommen würde, liegt nahe – wie man sieht.“

„Äh... ja, natürlich. Wem sollte ich sonst von diesem Brief erzählen, wenn nicht Ihnen?“, fragte John und zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er verstand nicht, was diese Aussage mit seiner Frage zu tun hatte.

„Des Weiteren nehme ich an, dass Sie früher oder später dahinter kommen werden, wer in diesem Brief gemeint ist. Sie sind vielleicht etwas langsam, aber sicherlich nicht dumm...“

John verzog mürrisch das Gesicht. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie Mycroft ein Kompliment mit einer Beleidigung verknüpfen konnte und sich selbst damit ganz selbstverständlich von seinem Gesprächspartner abhob.

„John... Ich habe alles getan, was in meiner Macht steht, um Sherlock zu beschützen, aber offensichtlich war es nicht genug.“

„Was...?“

„Sherlock lebt. Er ist in einem Safe House außer Landes, aber aufgrund dessen, was in diesem Brief steht, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Informationen über seinen Aufenthaltsort in die falschen Hände geraten sind“, erklärte Mycroft sachlich und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

John starrte den anderen Mann fassungslos an.

_Sherlock... lebt...?_

„Was... das... ist das...“ Ehe John sich versah, war er aufgesprungen, hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und fixierte Mycroft mit einer alles versengenden Wut in den Augen. Er wollte Mycroft an seiner lächerlichen Krawatte aus dem Sessel zerren, ihm ins Gesicht schlagen, ihn all das Leid spüren lassen, das John die letzten Monate hatte ertragen müssen.

„Sie haben mich die ganze Zeit _belogen_?! Haben behauptet, Sherlock sei _tot_! Dass es unmöglich gewesen sei, den Sturz von der Brücke zu überleben, nachdem auf ihn geschossen wurde! Warum zum _Teufel_?!“ Völlig außer sich trat John gegen den Stuhl, auf dem er kurz zuvor gesessen hatte. Dieser fiel mit einem hölzernen Scheppern zu Boden und schlitterte an die nächste Wand.

John keuchte schwer. Er spürte, wie sein Kopf mit jedem Atemzug leichter wurde, während sich ein unaufhaltsames Zittern durch seinen Körper zog und seine Knie weich werden ließ. Halt suchend stützte er sich auf dem Schreibtisch ab und ließ den Kopf zwischen den Schultern hängen. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Die klaren Tropfen perlten über seine Wange und fielen lautlos auf die Tischplatte. Übelkeit machte sich in seinem Magen breit, ließ ihn schwer schlucken.

„Wenn Sie...“, mühsam schnappte John nach Luft und sah auf. In seinen Augen brannte ein tödliches Feuer. „Wenn Sie mich anlügen, Mycroft, wenn das alles ein _Witz_ sein soll... ich schwöre Ihnen, dann kommen Sie nicht mehr lebend aus diesem Raum.“

Die Reaktion auf Johns Drohung war minimal, aber für jemanden, der Mycroft kannte, nicht zu übersehen. Das Senken der Augenlider, um dem unheilvollen Blick zu entgehen; die in Falten gelegte Stirn und die zuckende Abwärtskurve der schmalen Lippen. Scham, Resignation, Verärgerung und... wenn man ganz genau hinsah, lag auch ein Teil Erleichterung in der Miene des Politikers. Vielleicht dadurch verursacht, dass er diese Information endlich preisgeben konnte.

„Es ist keine Lüge, John. Sherlock ist in diesem Moment in der Schweiz. Die letzte Station, bevor er zu einer Mission nach China reisen sollte, um das dortige Netzwerk von Moriarty auseinanderzunehmen. Dadurch, dass wir seinen Tod bekannt gegeben haben, haben wir uns einen taktischen Vorteil erhofft, um ihn unerkannt agieren zu lassen, aber... offensichtlich wurden wir durchschaut.“

Der Blick, der John traf, als Mycroft zu ihm aufsah, war so offen und verwundbar, dass es John die Sprache verschlug. Sorge lag darin. Sorge und Angst, die Kontrolle über diese ganze Sache verloren zu haben.

„Wir müssen ihn zurückholen, John. Auf der Stelle. Sherlock ist machtlos gegen ihn. Er darf ihn auf keinen Fall zu fassen bekommen!“

„Von wem sprechen Sie?“ Skeptisch zog John die Augenbrauen zusammen. Moriarty, Sherlocks ärgster Fein, befand sich in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt unter ständiger Beobachtung, also konnte es sich kaum um ihn handeln. Mycroft verheimlichte noch immer etwas.

„Das ist _unmöglich_? Wie...?“ Geistesabwesend barg Mycroft das Gesicht in seinen Händen und verlor sich in seinen Gedanken.

In diesem Moment ging John ein Licht auf. Mycroft war immer gefasst, hatte stets den Überblick über all die Dinge, die sich in der Welt abspielten. Nichts und niemand kam an ihm vorbei, ohne wenigstens von ihm registriert und evaluiert worden zu sein. Und dennoch schien ihn die Existenz des Absenders des Briefes völlig aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Das hier hatte nichts mit den politischen Machenschaften, mit denen sich Mycroft für gewöhnlich beschäftigte, zu tun. Das hier war etwas _Persönliches_.

„Sherrinford...“, wisperte John in die unheimliche Ruhe des Büros.

 

+++

tbc

 


	31. Freitag, 25.01.2013 (II)

John saß in der kleinen Küche, stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und barg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Unentwegt starrte er auf einen Fleck auf dem Linoleum zwischen seinen ledernen Halbstiefeln. Eingetrockneter Kaffee.

Er sah nicht einmal auf, als Anthea einen Becher Tee vor ihm abstellte, die Milch aus dem Mitarbeiterkühlschrank nahm und ihm etwas davon einschenkte. Stuhlbeine kratzten über den Boden, schwarze Pumps rutschten in sein Blickfeld.

Es fühlte sich so an, als habe jemand die Zeit verlangsamt. Als ob er sich unter Wasser befände und sich nur mit enormen Kraftaufwand gegen die Strömung bewegen könnte. Alle Geräusche stumpf und weit entfernt. Säure in seinen Adern. Vakuum in seiner Lunge.

Sherlock lebte.

Es waren zweihundertdreiundzwanzig Tage seit Sherlocks Sturz von der Southwark Bridge vergangen. Sieben lange Monate seit Sherlocks _Tod_.

Und Sherlock lebte.

John konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass diese Information vor ihm geheim gehalten worden war. Dass Sherlock nicht versucht haben soll, Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen.

Mycroft hatte John zu Anthea hinausgeschickt, weil er einen Termin hatte, den er nicht verschieben konnte. Eine Onlinekonferenz mit irgendeinem Land am anderen Ende der Welt. Sherlock lebte und Mycroft nahm an Onlinekonferenzen teil. Sherlock lebte und Mycroft vertröstete John mit einer Tasse Tee. Sherlock lebte und John war erstaunt, wie ruhig er war. Als ob ein Teil, tief in ihm vergraben, es die ganze Zeit gewusst hätte.

„Trinken Sie Ihren Tee, John. Er wird Ihnen guttun.“

John sah auf, sah zu Anthea hinüber, doch die Frau hatte wie gewöhnlich das Handy vor dem Gesicht und tippte gelangweilt darauf herum. Ob sie es die ganze Zeit gewusst hat? Natürlich hat sie es gewusst. Schließlich arbeitete sie für den mächtigsten Mann der britischen Regierung. Es schien ihr keine Mühe zu bereiten, die Geheimnisse anderer zu bewahren.

Würde es John schwer fallen? Über solche Dinge Bescheid zu wissen und niemandem etwas davon erzählen zu können? Zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der aufgrund dieser Geheimniskrämerei leiden musste und trotzdem zu schweigen? Könnte er wirklich so kaltschnäuzig sein? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn Mycroft hielt ihn offensichtlich nicht für vertrauenswürdig.

John nippte an der milchigen Flüssigkeit, stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch und kniff sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in die Nasenwurzel, um den anschwellenden Kopfschmerz zu bekämpfen.

 

*

 

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, ehe Mycroft John wieder zu sich bringen ließ. Mycroft bedeutete John, sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen, den dieser zuvor durch das Büro getreten hatte und der nun wieder an seinem Platz stand als wäre nichts geschehen. Über den Schreibtisch hinweg reichte er John ein Blatt Papier. Ein Analysebericht.

„Ich fürchte, Sie lagen mit Ihrer Vermutung richtig, John. Der Brief stammt von dem gleichen Absender wie die anderen. Die gleiche Schreibmaschine. Das gleiche Papier. Die gleiche Tinte für den Stempel. Es gibt natürlich keine Fingerabdrücke.“

John hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Mycroft den letzten Märchenbrief an seine Mitarbeiter weitergegeben hatte, um ihn in einem – vermutlich hausinternen – Labor untersuchen zu lassen. Erstaunlich wie viele Menschen selbst am Wochenende für Mycroft Holmes tätig waren. Der Mann, der niemals schlief. Und da dachte John, Sherlock schliefe wenig. _Sherlock_...

Räuspernd legte John den Bericht auf den Tisch und lehnte sich in dem Stuhl vor. „Also... wie? Wie kann das sein? Ist Sherrinford am Leben?“

Mycroft schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, als könne er es selbst nicht fassen. „Es ist unmöglich... Ich habe ihn beerdigt.“

„Wir haben auch Sherlock beerdigt...“

„Sherlocks Sarg war leer, John, der von Sherrinford nicht.“

„Haben Sie ihn gesehen?“

„Natürlich...“

John presste die Lippen aufeinander und starrte auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt zwischen sich und dem anderen Mann. Sollte es tatsächlich möglich sein, dass der Älteste der Gebrüder Holmes seit Jahren unentdeckt irgendwo lebte, fernab von Mycrofts aufmerksamen Blicken?

„Sie sagten, er sei bei einem Einsatz für den MI6 umgekommen... was ist damals genau passiert?“

„John, Sie wissen, dass ich darüber nicht reden kann...“

„Und Ihnen dürfte klar sein, dass Sie mir etwas schuldig sind, Mycroft!“, knurrte John und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich habe wahrlich Besseres zu tun, als zum nächstbesten Passanten zu rennen und ihm Ihre kleinen Geheimnisse zu verraten!“

Mycroft zog die Brauen zusammen und musterte John grimmig. „Ihnen ist bewusst, dass Sie unter den Konsequenzen leiden werden, wenn etwas von dem, was wir hier besprechen, nach außen dringt?!“

„Von _Leid_ verstehe ich was!“, konterte John und verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln, das keines war. „Aber drohen Sie mir ruhig, wenn Sie sich dann besser fühlen!“

Eine ganze Weile starrte Mycroft John nur an, als ob er abwägen würde, was er preisgeben und wie er es verpacken könnte. „Sie wissen bereits von Sherrinfords Beichte Sherlock gegenüber und dass er Redbeard auf dem Gewissen hat.“

John nickte knapp und straffte die Schultern, gespannt auf die folgenden Worte.

„Zu der Zeit saß Sherrinford bereits in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis. Seine Arbeit für das MI6 war eingestellt worden, nachdem er während eines Auftrags, bei dem er brisante Informationen sicherstellen sollte, für ein Massaker gesorgt hatte. Dabei sind nicht nur die vermeintlichen Terroristen ums Leben gekommen, sondern auch vier unserer eigenen Leute. Die Untersuchung des Falls ergab, dass es sich dabei nicht etwa um einen Unfall gehandelt hat, sondern mit voller Absicht geschehen sein musste. Das Ganze wirkte eher wie ein abgekartetes Spiel, bei dem es augenscheinlich keine Gewinner gab. Ich hatte schon damals wichtige Verbindungen zum MI5 und MI6 und wurde daher umgehend informiert, dass mein Bruder festgenommen worden war. Man gestattete mir, mit Sherrinford zu sprechen, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, dass er sich einem Familienmitglied gegenüber öffnen würde. Natürlich hatte bis dahin niemand herausgefunden, welche Motive Sherrinford für sein Vorgehen gehabt haben könnte.“

Mycroft rutschte unruhig in seinem Bürostuhl hin und her und vermied Johns Blick. Tat er es unbewusst oder war es eine Show, damit John die Menschlichkeit des Mannes aufgrund der damaligen Fehleinschätzungen nicht infrage stellte?

„Was hat er gesagt?“, fragte John, als sich Mycrofts Zögern hinzog.

„Ihm sei langweilig gewesen...“

„Wa...? Langweilig?!“, wiederholte John fassungslos und ignorierte Sherlocks gemurmeltes _Langweilig!_ , das in seinem Hinterkopf widerhallte.

Widerwillig nickte Mycroft und faltete die Hände wie zum Gebet vor seinen Lippen. „Er behauptete, die Familie zu vermissen und dass er die Arbeit beim Geheimdienst aufgeben wollte. Dass er wieder ein ganz normales Leben führen, vielleicht zur Universität zurückkehren und unterrichten wollte. Im Nachhinein ist dieser Gedanke völlig absurd, aber ich war naiv und... sentimental. Ein Teil von mir glaubte ihm. Schließlich kannte ich Sherrinford bereits mein ganzes Leben, bin mit ihm aufgewachsen, habe vieles von ihm gelernt... daher kam es mir auch nicht seltsam vor, dass er Zuhause anrufen und mit Sherlock sprechen wollte. Erst als er Redbeard erwähnte, begriff ich... aber da war es bereits zu spät, der Schaden angerichtet. Zwar hatte Sherrinford keine Gelegenheit, Sherlock die Details am Telefon zu beschreiben. Aber er hatte ihm eine Schachtel hinterlassen, in der sich nicht nur der Rest des Gifts, mit dem er Redbeard getötet hat, befunden hat, sondern auch ein Schreiben, in dem er den Tathergang schilderte. Am Telefon verriet er Sherlock lediglich, wo er diese Schachtel finden konnte. Ich habe versucht, Sherlock zu warnen, aber er hat nicht auf mich gehört, hat das Versteck ausfindig gemacht und das Geständnis gelesen. Es war alles geplant.“

„Und kurz darauf hat Sherlock die Überdosis genommen“, ergänzte John.

Mycroft nickte. „Ja. Wie gesagt, neigte er durch seinen Lebenswandel bereits dazu, zu Drogen zu greifen, wenn er emotional labil war. Er verschwand für drei Tage und ich krempelte ganz London um, um ihn zu finden, setzte alle Hebel in Bewegung und benachrichtigte Mr Trevor, der den nächstbesten Flug nach England nahm, in der Hoffnung, dass er mir mit Sherlock helfen könnte. Ich fand Sherlock schließlich in einem verlassenen Haus, welches von Junkies als Unterschlupf verwendet worden ist. Sherlock kauerte auf einer schmutzigen Matratze, die einzige Lichtquelle eine fast gänzlich heruntergebrannte Kerze. Als ich das Zimmer betrat, hatte er sich den Schuss bereits gesetzt. Der Gürtel, mit dem er seinen Arm abgebunden hatte, hing lose um sein Handgelenk. Er sah mich an, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mich erkannt hat... Die Spuren der vergangenen Tage hatten seinen Körper gezeichnet. Der Lebenswille war aus seinen Augen gewichen. Die Szene war... verstörend.“

Mycroft unterbrach sich selbst und starrte gedankenversunken auf seine Hände.

John räusperte sich leise, hangelte nach Worten. „Sie... Sie sagten letztens, dass Sie damals einen großen Fehler begangen hätten, den Sie sich nicht verzeihen würden... Es ging dabei nicht darum, dass Sie verschwiegen haben, wer Redbeard getötet hat, oder?“

Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... ich wollte Sherlock vor diesem Schmerz bewahren und würde es heute wohl wieder so machen. Dass Sherrinford diese Information nutzen würde, um seinen eigenen Bruder zu verletzen, konnte ich nicht ahnen. Nein... als er dort saß... die leere Spritze in seiner Hand... ich... ich wusste, dass es bereits zu spät war und dass das, was auch immer er sich gespritzt hatte, vermutlich zu viel gewesen war. Der Todeswunsch stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben... und...“

„Sie sind gegangen...?“, presste John zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, als Mycroft langsam nickte. „Sie sind gegangen und haben ihn... sich selbst überlassen...“

„Ja“, erwiderte Mycroft leise. „Für einen winzigen Augenblick dachte ich, dass es so besser sei. Dass Sherlock... nicht stark genug sei, um dieses Leben zu meistern. Dass es... so viel leichter wäre, wenn ich mich nicht ständig um ihn sorgen müsste...“

„ _Gott_...“ John stieß ein schmerzdurchsetztes Seufzen aus und holte angestrengt Luft. Sein Herz pochte ungehalten gegen seine Rippen. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Er zitterte.

„Kaum dass ich aus dem Gebäude getreten war, wurde mir bewusst, dass es nicht Sherlocks Schwäche war, die mich belastete, sondern meine eigene. Ich lief umgehend zu der nächsten Telefonzelle und rief einen Krankenwagen. Es war kaum eine Viertelstunde vergangen, aber als ich zu dem Gebäude zurückkam, standen der Krankenwagen und einige Streifenwagen bereits davor und Sherlock wurde auf einer Trage hinausbefördert. Es hatte eine Auseinandersetzung gegeben, bei der eine junge Frau ums Leben gekommen war. Abigail Thomas, eine Bekannte von Sherlock, die ich knapp verpasst haben muss. Laut Polizeibericht hat sie sich mit einem Junkie angelegt und wurde dabei tödlich verletzt. Sherlock war nicht in der Lage, etwas zu dem Tathergang zu sagen, da er zu der Zeit kaum noch aufnahmefähig gewesen ist, aber er hat im Anschluss an seinen Entzug eine ganze Weile recherchiert, um herauszufinden, was tatsächlich geschehen war. Der Täter konnte nie gefunden werden.“

Nervös knetete John seine Hände und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. Er hatte sich weitestgehend beruhigt, obwohl er noch immer nicht fassen konnte, dass Mycroft seinen eigenen Bruder – _Sherlock_ – in diesem schwierigen Moment allein gelassen hatte. Dass er beinahe zugelassen hätte, dass Sherlock stirbt.

Solange er die Gebrüder Holmes kannte, war die Beziehung zwischen Sherlock und Mycroft immer schwierig gewesen und nun erklärte sich auch, warum dem so war. Trotz der vielen Auseinandersetzungen und gehässigen Wortgefechte, die John zwischen den beiden miterlebt hatte, hatte er immer den Eindruck gehabt, Mycroft sei besonders um Sherlock besorgt gewesen.

Scheinbar hatte ihn dieser eine Ausrutscher, dieser eine tragische Moment der Schwäche, wachgerüttelt und nun versuchte er bereits seit Jahren, seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen und Sherlock auf jede erdenkliche Weise zu schützen. Selbst wenn das hieß, dass er Sherlocks Tod vortäuschen musste.

John kannte das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit im Angesicht des Todes nur allzu gut. Wie oft hatte er mit allen Mitteln dagegen gekämpft, dass ihm ein Soldat unter den Händen wegstarb, obwohl dieser ihn angefleht hatte, ihn endlich gehen zu lassen, weil er die Qualen nicht mehr ertrug? Und ja, es hatte diese Momente, in denen John glaubte, keine Kraft mehr zu haben, gegeben. Die Momente, in denen der Tod die größere Gnade gewesen wäre. Aber er hätte es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren können, nicht alles in seiner Macht Stehende zu tun, um Leben zu retten.

Zumindest hatte Mycrofts Moment der Schwäche nicht zum Tod seines jüngeren Bruders geführt. So sehr Mycroft Emotionen auch ablehnte, diesen Verlust hätte er sicherlich nicht verkraftet.

„Was ist dann mit Sherrinford passiert?“, fragte John und versuchte das Gespräch damit wieder aufzunehmen.

„Er verbrachte fast sieben Jahre in Haft, nachdem er für seine Taten verurteilt worden war. In dieser Zeit muss es ihm gelungen sein, die Briefe an Sherlock zu schicken. Er hatte offensichtlich Hilfe dabei. Irgendjemand innerhalb des MI6, der ihn unterstützte. Vielleicht war es die Person, die letztendlich dafür gesorgt hat, dass man Sherrinford ein Angebot unterbreitete. Es war kurz vor der Zeit, als kanadische und afghanische Streitkräfte eine Offensive gegen Gruppierungen der Taliban in Panjwai durchführen würden.“

Überrascht sah John auf. „Ich war zu der Zeit in Kandahār stationiert.“

„Ich weiß... Jedenfalls mussten ein paar... nun, sagen wir _Strippenzieher_ aus dem Weg geräumt werden, um die Mission Medusa überhaupt zu ermöglichen.... Die Operation verlief selbstverständlich im Geheimen, nichts davon durfte an die Öffentlichkeit oder an unbefugte Ohren gelangen. Alle Zeugen hätten eliminiert werden müssen. Aber die Mission des MI6 war zu gefährlich, um sie ohne Weiteres auszuführen, da sie höchstwahrscheinlich mit dem Tod der jeweiligen Agenten einhergehen würde“, erklärte Mycroft und beobachtete aufmerksam Johns Reaktion.

„Also wurde Sherrinford geschickt? Warum sollte er eine Mission ausführen, die höchstwahrscheinlich sein Leben gekostet hätte, nachdem er sieben Jahre im Gefängnis gesessen hat?“

Mycroft nickte bedächtig. „Vermutlich war für ihn alles besser als auch nur einen Tag länger in seiner Zelle zu sitzen und nichts zu tun zu haben. Außerdem war sein Ego groß genug, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich aus jeder erdenklichen Situation herauswinden konnte. Er stellte die Intelligenz anderer grundsätzlich infrage. Letztendlich bot man ihm an, die lebenslange Haftstrafe zu verkürzen, seinen Namen reinzuwaschen, wenn er den Auftrag annahm. Aber ich glaube, dass er die Mission ohnehin nicht etwa als sein Todesurteil sah, sondern als eine Herausforderung“, erklärte Mycroft.

„Man hatte ein ausführliches psychologisches Profil von Sherrinford erstellt, welches bestätigte, was ich mir dann auch endlich eingestehen musste. Sherrinford zeigte deutliche Anzeichen für psychopathische Verhaltensmuster, die bis in seine Jugendzeit zurückverfolgt werden konnten. Von Manipulation über fehlende Empathie bis hin zu gewalttätigem Verhalten gegenüber Mensch und Tier... er stellte geradezu das Musterbeispiel eines Psychopathen dar und dabei... sah man es ihm nicht an. Ihn umgab zwar immer diese Aura der Überlegenheit, aber... er verhielt sich unauffällig, ruhig. Er wusste, was er sagen musste, um den Menschen in seiner Umgebung ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu geben und gleichzeitig zog er ihnen Stück für Stück den Teppich unter den Füßen weg, nur um sie beim Straucheln zu beobachten. Es war nicht mehr als ein Spiel für ihn...“

Mycroft ballte die Hand auf dem Schreibtisch zur Faust. Es musste unerträglich sein, ein Mitglied der eigenen Familie so zu sehen. Jemand, zu dem man früher aufgeschaut hat. Jemand, den man einmal geliebt hat.

„Er hat also die Mission angenommen und wurde erschossen. Zumindest nahmen Sie das an; haben ihn zurückgeholt und beerdigt... Nur dass es jetzt so aussieht, als ob es Sherrinford gelungen wäre, seinen Tod irgendwie vorzutäuschen und abzutauchen“, fasste John zusammen.

„Ja, davon gehe ich aus.“

„Aber wenn Sherrinford einen Verbündeten innerhalb des MI6 hatte... ist es nicht wahrscheinlich, dass diese Person oder Personen immer noch unentdeckt im Hintergrund agieren?“, fragte John und schluckte schwer. Böses schwante ihm.

„Ja, das war auch mein erster Gedanke. Denn in erster Linie heißt das, das Sherlocks Mission zum Scheitern verurteilt ist. Es muss einen Grund dafür geben, dass Sherrinford bis zu seinem vermeintlichen Tod immer wieder Kontakt zu Sherlock gesucht hat, auch wenn dies eine einseitige Kommunikation gewesen zu sein scheint. Ich muss wissen, warum er Sherlock ausgerechnet jetzt aus seinem Versteck herauslocken will“, erwiderte Mycroft und faltete die Hände vor seinen Lippen, ganz so, wie Sherlock es immer getan hatte. Tat – so wie Sherlock es immer tat.

„Was wollen Sie also tun?“ Den hoffnungsvollen Ton in seiner Stimme ignorierend sah John zu dem anderen Mann auf. Seine Haut prickelte, als stünde sein Körper unter Strom.

„Wir werden Sherlock zurückholen.“

Deutlich hörbar schnappte John nach Luft. Eine Welle der Erleichterung umspülte ihn. „Wann? Was kann ich tun?“, fragte er aufgeregt. Doch Mycroft schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.

„Vorerst nichts. Sherlock ist ohne Kommunikationsmittel in der Schweiz, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht so leicht aufzufinden ist. Außer mir wissen nur drei meiner engsten Mitarbeiter von seinem aktuellen Aufenthaltsort. Ich werde mich umgehend mit Anthea zusammensetzen und entscheiden, wer den Rücktransport übernehmen kann. Ich denke...“, Mycroft warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, „in spätestens drei Stunden sollten wir alle nötigen Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen haben, so dass er vielleicht schon heute Nacht zurück in London ist.“

„Schicken Sie mich!“, forderte John und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

Verblüfft ließ Mycroft seinen Blick über den anderen Mann huschen und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich denke nicht, dass...“

„Bitte!“, unterbrach John. „Auf diese Art wird Sherlock sofort erkennen, wie ernst die Lage ist, nachdem Sie mir so lange verschwiegen haben, dass er lebt! Dann weiß er gleich, dass ich nicht in Gefahr bin und dass es mir gut geht.“

Mit aufkeimender Hoffnung stellte John fest, dass Mycroft sich dieses Argument ernsthaft durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

„Also gut... meinetwegen. Nichtsdestotrotz werde ich erst mit Anthea über die weitere Vorgehensweise sprechen und entscheiden müssen, wer sie zu Sherlock bringen wird. Anthea wird Ihnen die Bibliothek zeigen, damit Sie sich beschäftigen können und nicht noch mehr Möbel beschädigen“, kommentierte Mycroft trocken, jedoch mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns auf den Lippen.

Auch John lächelte und nickte enthusiastisch. Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Bürotür und Mycrofts Assistentin trat ein, bat John ihr zu folgen und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, ohne auch nur einmal von ihrem Handy aufgesehen zu haben.

„Ach ja, John... lassen Sie Ihr Mobiltelefon doch bitte hier. Das werden Sie vorerst nicht brauchen.“

Verwundert legte John die Stirn in Falten, tat jedoch wie ihm geheißen. Vermutlich wollte Mycroft verhindern, dass John sich mit einem Außenstehenden in Verbindung setzte, auch wenn ihm auf Anhieb nur Victor einfiel, dem er allzu gern von Sherlocks Rückkehr erzählt hätte. Etwas das John selbstverständlich nicht getan hätte.

So viel zum Thema Vertrauen.

 

*

 

Die Bibliothek war nicht sehr groß und enthielt vorwiegend Bücher über politische und geschichtliche Ereignisse auf der ganzen Welt. Lustlos blätterte John durch diverse Bände, konnte sich jedoch nicht darauf konzentrieren, mehr als ein paar Sätze zu lesen, deren Inhalt er in wenigen Sekunden schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Er stellte den Band über den Krimkrieg zwischen 1853 und 1856 zurück in das dunkle Holzregal und seufzte. Nervöse Energie pumpte durch seine Venen und ließ nicht zu, dass er sich entspannte. Er lief vor den schmalen Fenstern mit den schweren Vorhängen auf und ab und sah auf die stille Seitenstraße hinab. Mittlerweile war es früher Nachmittag und bald würde die Sonne untergehen. Ob sie es schaffen würden, heute noch in die Schweiz zu fliegen?

Als die Tür zur Bibliothek aufgeschoben wurde, wirbelte John herum. Anthea kam mit einem Tablett herein, auf dem sich zwei Porzellantassen und eine Papiertüte befanden. Geschickt balancierte sie es zu einem der Tische, die vor den Fenstern standen, und stellte es dort ab. Dampf stieg aus den Tassen und der feinherbe Geruch von Darjeeling stieg John in die Nase.

„Setzen Sie sich“, orderte Anthea und griff nach der Papiertüte, holte zwei abgepackte Sandwiches heraus und reichte eines davon kommentarlos an John weiter, bevor sie sich setzte.

„Äh... danke. Aber ich habe keinen besonders großen Appetit.“

„Sie sollten etwas essen. Soweit ich informiert bin, haben Sie heute noch nichts zu sich genommen und es wäre bedauerlich, wenn Sie uns auf dem Flug zusammenklappen würden. Sie werden die Energie brauchen.“

Nach dieser gut gemeinten Standpauke wickelte John das Sandwich aus und biss hinein. Der Geschmack von Cheddar, Chili und Tomate breitete sich in seinem Mund aus und sein Magen gab ein erfreutes Gurgeln von sich. Offensichtlich hatte er größeren Hunger, als er gedacht hatte. Antheas Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert, bevor sie in ihr eigenes Sandwich biss.

„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?“, fragte John.

„Die Entscheidung, wer sie begleiten wird, wurde gefällt. Die Agentin wird in diesem Moment von Mr Holmes gebrieft. Anschließend werde ich Sie zum Flughafen begleiten.“

„Gut... das ist gut.“ Ganz automatisch aß John sein verspätetes Mittagessen und dachte dabei über den bevorstehenden Flug nach. Wie würde Sherlock reagieren, wenn sie sich wiedersahen? Wenn sie sich endlich gegenüberstanden? Euphorie blubberte in seinem Magen hoch und zog an seinem Herzmuskel. Er durfte gar nicht zu genau über den Moment nachdenken, fürchtete er doch, dass er sonst aus der Haut fahren würde.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, zückte Anthea ihr allgegenwärtiges Handy aus der Tasche ihres Blazers und überflog das Display. Mit einem Nicken erhob sie sich, griff nach dem Tablett und lief in Richtung der Tür. „Kommen Sie, John.“

Augenblicklich lief John der Assistentin hinterher. Anthea stellte das Tablett auf ihrem Schreibtisch im Vorraum ab und führte John erneut in Mycrofts Büro. Zwischen John und Mycroft stand eine schmale Person in der Rührt-Euch-Stellung und mit dem Rücken zu John. Die Frau war gänzlich in schwarz gekleidet, trug Lederstiefel und eine Wollmütze. Um ihre Schultern hing ein Pistolenhalfter.

„Die Vorbereitungen sind abgeschlossen, John. Es fehlt nur noch die Bekanntmachung mit ihrer Begleitperson“, sagte Mycroft und zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch. „Agent Ashworth, darf ich vorstellen, Doktor Watson. Doktor Watson, Agent Ashworth.“

Die Frau drehte sich zu John um. Ein feines Lächeln umspielte ihre schmalen Lippen, kühles Blau blitzte in ihren Augen. John hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrte sie entgeistert an.

„Mary?!“

Die Frau, die er als Mary Morstan kannte, entblößte eine Reihe weißer Zähne und grinste ihn mit einem spöttischen, wenn auch nicht unfreundlichen Lächeln an. Die Freude über Johns fassungslose Reaktion stand ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nicht heute, John!“

 

+++

tbc

 


	32. Freitag, 25.01.2013 (III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BdfH0CAKK4>

Angespannt blickte John aus dem Fenster des viertürigen Jeeps, in den er und Mary nach der Landung gestiegen waren. Sein Kopf war zu voll mit all den Informationen, die er im Laufe des Tages erhalten hatte. Wie ein Puzzle mit zigtausend Teilchen, dessen Motiv er nun endlich kannte, aber das sich weigerte, von ihm zusammengesetzt zu werden.

Mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden. Straßenlaternen und ein paar vereinzelte Fenster in der unmittelbaren Nähe waren die einzigen Lichtquellen in der diesigen Dunkelheit. Schnee knirschte unter den Reifen des Wagens, als Mary auf eine Landstraße bog. John wusste nicht, in welcher Stadt der Schweiz der winzige Privatflughafen lag, auf dem sie gelandet waren. Vermutlich sollte er es auch nicht wissen.

Nicht dass er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, irgendjemandem von seiner Mission zu erzählen, nachdem Mycroft ihm nicht nur das Handy abgenommen hatte, sondern ihn auch ständig von „Mary“ beobachten ließ, seit sie das Bürogebäude in London verlassen hatten.

 _Mary_. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte war die Frau eine Mitarbeiterin des MI5 und nahm Order von Mycroft entgegen. Dieser hatte sie als Agent Ashworth vorgestellt, aber John dachte von ihr nach wie vor als Mary. Während des Flugs hatte sie John gestanden, dass sie dem Taekwondo-Verein lediglich beigetreten war, um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben.

Mycroft hatte befürchtet, dass John früher oder später einen Zusammenbruch erleiden würde und gehofft, dass Mary ihn davon abhalten könnte, Dummheiten zu machen, sollte Johns Verhalten in einer Form von Unzurechnungsfähigkeit münden, die er nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Aber einzig als gute Bekannte – mehr war Mary schließlich nie geworden – hatte die Frau keinen Ersatz für Sherlock darstellen können.

John wusste nicht, was er von Mycrofts Eingreifen halten sollte. Einerseits fühlte er sich bevormundet. Schließlich war John ein erwachsener Mann und konnte selbst auf sich Acht geben. Andererseits rührte ihn die Fürsorge und die Gewissheit, dass Mycroft ihn nach Sherlocks vermeintlichem Tod nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

Dass Mary ihm ihre wahre Identität nicht mitgeteilt hatte, war im Zuge der ganzen Angelegenheit keine Überraschung. Dennoch hinterließ das Wissen, dass sie John die ganze Zeit nicht nur belogen, sondern außerdem versucht hat, ihn zu verführen, einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Zum wiederholten Mal überlegte John, wie weit Mary für ihren Auftrag in der Nacht zwischen Silvester und Neujahr wohl gegangen wäre, hätte Victor sich nicht eingemischt. Aber allzu genau wollte er das gar nicht wissen.

Mycroft stufte Mary offenkundig als vertrauenswürdig ein. Schließlich war er bereit, sie gemeinsam mit John zu dem ominösen Safe House fahren zu lassen, in dem sich Sherlock seit einiger Zeit aufhielt. Da Mycroft nach wie vor nicht wusste, welche Agenten des MI5 ein doppeltes Spiel spielten, mussten sie besonders vorsichtig sein, wenn sie Sherlock unbeschadet zurück nach London bringen wollten.

„Wie lange werden wir noch brauchen?“, fragte John und rieb seine kalten Hände über seine Oberschenkel. Er hatte so viel Adrenalin im Körper, dass seine Beine unwillentlich zuckten und zwickten. Bewegungsdrang. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Du kannst es wohl gar nicht mehr erwarten, ihn endlich wiederzusehen, hm?“

John verfluchte den Hauch Röte, der sich auf seine Wangen schlich. „Es sind sieben Monate vergangen, in denen ich dachte, er sei tot. Das ist mehr als genug Zeit, oder?“

Mary gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich und schmunzelte vielsagend. „Bei normalen Wetterverhältnissen dauert es etwa eine Stunde, aber mit diesem Nebel werden wir vermutlich etwas länger brauchen. Das Haus liegt außerhalb der Ortschaft auf einem Hügel. Ich hoffe, die Straßen dort sind wenigstens geräumt.“

 

*

 

Sie brauchten fast zwei Stunden, um zu ihrem Bestimmungsort zu kommen, da die Strecke nur teilweise vom Schnee befreit worden war. Es war frustrierend. Vor Aufregung wäre John am liebsten aus dem Geländewagen gestiegen und den Rest der Strecke gerannt, wenn das irgendeinen Sinn gemacht hätte.

Das Safe House stand am Ende der Straße einsam auf einem Hügel. Dahinter ragten schneebedeckte Tannen in den dunklen, sternenlosen Himmel. Das Haus hatte eine Fassade aus Naturstein und braune Schindeln. Die Vorhänge vor den wenigen Fenstern waren zugezogen. Einzig hinter einem war ein wenig Licht zu erahnen, nicht mehr als von einer kleinen Tischlampe. Kein einziges Geräusch war zu hören.

John starrte auf das stille Gebäude und ballte seine Hände wieder und wieder zu Fäusten, um das Zittern in seinen Gliedern unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er atmete tief durch, fühlte sich jedoch gleichzeitig, als würde er ersticken.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Mary lächelnd.

„Ja... ja, natürlich. Nur... aufgeregt. Hat er uns gehört? Kommt er raus oder gehen wir einfach rein? Nicht dass er denkt, wir gehören zu Moriartys Leuten...“

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er uns gehört hat. Hier draußen hört man die Eichhörnchen husten. Es wurde ein Klopfzeichen vereinbart, damit er weiß, wenn Leute vom MI5 das Gebäude betreten. Bisher konnten wir ihn ja nicht erreichen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass wir mindestens einen Maulwurf unter uns haben, von daher...“ Mary zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln, überprüfte, dass ihre Waffe gesichert war und stieg aus dem Wagen. John folgte ihr in einiger Distanz und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen.

Er beobachtete, wie Mary einen Rhythmus gegen die Tür klopfte, kräftig, so dass er im ganzen Haus zu hören sein musste, bevor sie den Schlüssel, den sie von Mycroft ausgehändigt bekommen hatte, aus ihrer Tasche zog und aufschloss. Sie betrat den Eingangsbereich und tastete über die Wand zu ihrer Rechten, knipste die Deckenbeleuchtung an und sah sich um.

„Mr Holmes?“

Zögerlich betrat John hinter ihr das Haus und ließ seinen Blick den Korridor entlangwandern, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Das Herz pochte bis in seinen Hals und schnürte ihm langsam aber sicher die Sauerstoffzufuhr zu seinem Gehirn ab. Ihm war regelrecht schwindlig vor Nervosität.

„Bleib hier, ich sehe mich erst mal um“, meinte Mary und ging, die Hand an der Waffe, an der Küche vorbei und auf das Wohnzimmer zu. Sie warf prüfende Blicke in beide Räume, bevor sie erneut an eine verschlossene Tür klopfte und ihre Stimme erhob: „Holmes? Mein Name ist Agent Ashworth. Ihr Bruder Mycroft schickt mich.“

Sie drückte die Klinke hinunter und schob die Tür auf, trat in das halbdunkelte Zimmer und damit aus Johns Blickfeld.

Eine leise, dunkle Stimme ertönte. „Zeigen Sie mir Ihren Ausweis.“

_Sherlock!_

Kaum dass er die Bestätigung hatte, hechtete John los und stürzte mit wild rasendem Herzen durch den Durchgang.

Und da stand er.

Ungezähmte braune Locken fielen in das schmale, bleiche Gesicht. Er trug lediglich ein zerknittertes graues Hemd, dessen Ärmel er bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt hatte, und schwarze Hosen, war barfuß – und bewaffnet. Mit der Pistole zielte er auf Mary, doch als er John erblickte, sank sein Arm an seine Seite als wären Bleigewichte daran befestigt.

John Herz zog sich schmerzhaft in seiner Brust zusammen.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier?! Du solltest nicht hier sein!“ Angst und Wut schwangen in Sherlocks Ton mit. Er schien völlig damit überfordert zu sein, dass John plötzlich vor ihm in seinem Unterschlupf stand.

Im ersten Moment erschrocken, wich John einen Schritt zurück. Doch schon mit dem nächsten Wimpernschlag sah er, wie Sherlocks kühle Fassade bröckelte und in sich zusammenfiel. Wie sich Schmerz, Unglaube und ein Hauch Erleichterung darin widerspiegelten, als könne er nicht fassen, John zu sehen.

Den Handballen seiner Linken drückte er gegen seine Schläfe, die Finger gruben sich in das wirre Haar. Eine einzelne Träne rann über seine Wange und tropfte von seinem Kinn.

„ _John_ “, keuchte er und warf die Pistole hinter sich auf das Bett.

Es brauchte keine zwei Schritte, bis John bei Sherlock war und ihn in seine Arme riss. „Sher...“ Johns Stimme versagte auf halben Weg. Etwas in ihm schien aufzubrechen, regelrecht zu bersten, als er den wunderbaren Widerstand des anderen Körpers an seinem spürte. Erleichterung flutete jede seiner Zellen und ließ ihn in die dunklen Locken seufzen.

„Sherlock... Sherlock...“ Gierig saugte John jede kleine Regung Sherlocks auf. Jedes erschütterte Luftholen, jedes noch so kleine Zittern. Das Gefühl der Finger, die sich in seine Jacke krallten und ihn unerbittlich gegen die lebende, atmende Gestalt zogen. Jede Berührung streichelte scharfe Kanten glatt, heilte ein wenig von der Distanz, die sie so lange hatten ertragen müssen.

John sah zu Sherlock auf und legte ihm bebende Hände um das Gesicht, fuhr mit seinen Daumen über die ausgeprägten Bögen der Wangenknochen, verwischte liebevoll die feuchten Spuren. „Hab ich dich endlich gefunden...“, wisperte John und presste seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks.

„John... ich verstehe nicht... was ist passiert?“ Sherlocks Hände wanderten wie von selbst über Johns Schultern und Hals, streichelten über seinen Hinterkopf und verfingen sich in blonden Strähnen. Sie waren sich so nah, dass John Sherlocks Worte auf seinen Lippen schmecken konnte.

„Planänderung. Du fliegst nicht nach China, sondern zurück nach London. Du kommst nach Hause... mit mir.“ Ihr erster Kuss nach über sieben Monaten Trennung war flüchtig, zwischen zwei Worten, fast zufällig. Aber als John seinen Satz beendet hatte, zog er Sherlock zu sich und küsste ihn richtig. Nicht sanft, nicht zärtlich, sondern voller aufgestauter Verzweiflung nach dieser langen Zeit des Entbehrens.

Sherlock erwiderte diesen Angriff mit genauso viel, wenn nicht mehr Enthusiasmus und hauchte immer wieder ein „John“ zwischen ihre sich treffenden Münder, tauchte seine Zunge in Johns Mund und verbiss sich in seine winterkalten Lippen.

John keuchte benommen. Herz und Puls hämmerten taktlos gegen seine Rippen. Sämtliche Gedanken waren wie ausgelöscht. Einzig _SherlockSherlockSherlock_ hallte es unentwegt in seinem Inneren wider und ließ ihn selig in die Liebkosung schluchzen. Sherlocks Atem, der vertraute Geschmack, der geliebte Duft – Johns Sinne waren beinahe damit überfordert, die verloren geglaubten Eindrücke zu verarbeiten.

Als von der Tür ein deutliches Räuspern ertönte, sahen beide Männer auf. Mary lehnte im Rahmen, Arme und Beine verschränkt und beobachtete die Szene mit interessiert gewölbter Augenbraue. „Ich störe ja wirklich nur ungern, aber wir haben ein paar Dinge zu besprechen. Ich habe Wasser aufgesetzt.“

Sherlock legte unwirsch die Stirn in Falten, nickte jedoch und ließ widerwillig von John ab. John, dem es definitiv zu früh war, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von Sherlock zu entfernen, griff nach dessen Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger. Ihre Blicke trafen sich über Sherlocks Schulter hinweg. Sie tauschten ein warmes Lächeln aus, bevor sie Mary hinterhergingen und sich im Wohnzimmer nebeneinander auf das sandfarbene Sofa setzten.

In der Küche klackte der Wasserkocher und Mary stand auf, um den Tee zuzubereiten. John konnte seinen Blick nicht von Sherlock abwenden, sah, wie dieser aufmerksam der Agentin nachschaute, ehe er sich John zuwandte. Die harten Linien in seinem Gesicht wurden weich. Ein sanftes Lächeln spielte um seine geschwungenen Lippen und John konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie wieder zusammen waren. Liebevoll drückte er Sherlocks Hand in seiner und erwiderte das Lächeln.

Wenig später kam Mary mit drei Tassen und einer Kanne auf einem Tablett zurück. Sie schenkte etwas von dem dampfenden Tee ein und griff nach ihrem Rucksack, den sie neben dem Couchtisch abgelegt hatte, bevor sie sich in den Sessel gegenüber des Sofas sinken ließ. Dem Rucksack entnahm sie eine Luftpolsterversandtasche, die sie an Sherlock weiterreichte. Sherlock öffnete sie und ließ das darin enthaltene Handy auf seine Handfläche gleiten.

„Mit Grüßen von Ihrem Bruder. Es enthält dieselben Nummern wie Ihr altes Gerät. Leider konnten die restlichen Daten nicht gerettet werden“, erklärte Mary und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Hm“, machte Sherlock und scrollte durch die Kontakte, bevor er das Handy abstellte und in seine Hosentasche schob. „Was ist also passiert? Warum sind Sie hier?“ Die Frage war an Mary gerichtet, aber Sherlock festigte seinen Griff um Johns Hand, als wolle er verdeutlichen, dass er über ihre Wiedervereinigung mehr als glücklich war.

„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Informationen über Ihren Aufenthalt hier und die bevorstehende Mission in Peking bekannt geworden sind, so dass die ganze Aktion abgeblasen werden musste. Mr Holmes teilte mir mit, dass eine mehr oder weniger deutliche Drohung gegen Sie ausgesprochen wurde. Daher bringen wir Sie zurück nach London und sehen dann weiter“, erklärte Mary gelassen.

„Eine Drohung?“ Sherlock zog grimmig die Brauen zusammen und fixierte die Frau ihm gegenüber argwöhnisch.

Erneut griff Mary in ihren Rucksack und zog eine Aktenmappe hervor, die sie über den niedrigen Tisch schob. Sie enthielt diverse Fotos und Schriftstücke, welche Mycrofts Unterschrift trugen. John erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass es sich bei den Fotos um Abbildungen der Märchenbriefe handelte.

Ungläubig starrte Sherlock auf die Unterlagen, blätterte einen Brief nach den anderen durch und ließ die Mappe schließlich zurück auf den Tisch fallen, als das Zittern in seinen Händen zu offensichtlich wurde. „Was zur Hölle ist das?“

Mary warf einen pointierten Blick in Johns Richtung und John seufzte leise. Er nahm die Akte und zeigte auf das Foto des Briefes, der an ihn statt an Sherlock gerichtet worden war. Kaum zu glauben, dass das erst an diesem Morgen passiert war. Es schienen Ewigkeiten seitdem vergangen zu sein.

„Dieser Brief lag heute Morgen in der Baker Street. Wir nehmen an, dass... er vom gleichen Absender stammt wie die anderen... dass er von Sherrinford kommen könnte“, sagte John vorsichtig.

„Das ist unmöglich“, presste Sherlock hervor und sprang auf. Mit langen Schritten durchquerte er das Wohnzimmer, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zurück zum Sofa. Wie eine Raubkatze in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig.

„Das Gleiche hat Mycroft auch gesagt, aber alles spricht dafür und...“

„John, du verstehst nicht...“

„Dann erkläre es mir!“, blaffte John heftiger, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden!“, konterte Sherlock und stampfte wutentbrannt aus dem Zimmer. Resigniert seufzend rieb sich John mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

Als die Stille unerträglich wurde, ergriff Mary das Wort. „Wie dem auch sei. Es ist spät und dank des Nebels werden wir heute Nacht nicht zurückfahren können. Ich denke, wir sollten alles Weitere auf morgen verschieben. Sicherlich hat der ältere Mr Holmes seinen Teil zu dieser Unterhaltung beizutragen. Wir brechen morgen bei Sonnenaufgang auf. Also... wenn du nichts dagegen hast, mache ich es mir auf dem Sofa bequem“, sagte Mary und lächelte John nichtssagend an.

John nickte schwach und erhob sich, wünschte Mary eine gute Nacht und ging in die Richtung, in die Sherlock verschwunden war. Er schloss die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich und atmete tief durch. Er war aufgewühlt. All die Emotionen der letzten Stunden und das drohende Unheil am Horizont forderten ihren Tribut.

Gleichzeitig konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er in dieser Nacht Ruhe finden würde. Wie sollte er schlafen, jetzt da er Sherlock endlich wieder an seiner Seite hatte? Wie sollte er schlafen und das Risiko eingehen, aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war?

Er schlüpfte aus seinen Halbstiefeln, zog die Jacke aus und hängte sie an die Türklinke. Sherlock stand am Fenster und spähte durch die Vorhänge in die Nacht. John trat hinter ihn, umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen und presste sein Gesicht gegen Sherlocks Nacken. „Du hast abgenommen...“, flüsterte John und tastete über die deutlich spürbaren Rippen unter dem grauen Stoff. Sherlock nickte lediglich und John spürte die Bewegung mehr, als dass er sie sah.

„Mycroft hat mir ein wenig von Sherrinford erzählt. Von seiner Arbeit für den MI6 und von seinem letzten Einsatz. Von der Sache mit Redbeard...“ Bei diesen Worten versteifte Sherlock merklich. „Ich weiß, dass das alles schwer auf dir lastet und kann verstehen, dass du nicht darüber sprechen möchtest, Sherlock. Aber wenn es wahr ist... wenn er seinen Tod tatsächlich vorgetäuscht hat und nun wieder da ist...“

„Es _kann_ nicht sein...“, wisperte Sherlock und fing an zu zittern.

„Sherlock... die Briefe waren die ganze Zeit in deinem Besitz. Niemand anderes hat sie je gesehen, bevor ich sie entdeckt habe. Nicht einmal Mycroft! Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand sie jetzt nutzt, um an dich heranzukommen. Außerdem... sie wurden alle mit der gleichen Schreibmaschine geschrieben, auf demselben Papier...“

„Es _darf_ nicht sein... Es ist unmöglich... es...“

„Bitte erzähl mir, was passiert ist, Sherlock. Was ist zwischen dir und Sherrinford vorgefallen?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich aus Johns Umarmung zu winden, doch dieser hielt Sherlock unverwandt fest, legte eine Hand beruhigend auf Sherlocks Brust und spürte das wildklopfende Herz darunter.

„Okay, okay. Schon gut. Nicht jetzt... Willst du mir dann erzählen, was passiert ist? Seit dem Sturz, meine ich. Der Rest... kann warten.“

Sherlock gab seinen Widerstand auf und beruhigte sich spürbar. Zittrig seufzend streichelte er über Johns Ärmel auf seiner Brust. „Ich hatte angenommen, dass Mycroft dir bereits Bericht erstattet hat.“

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß erst seit ein paar Stunden, dass du... dass das alles inszeniert war.“

Sherlock drehte sich in Johns Umarmung, legte seine Hände um Johns Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Es ist kalt. Legen wir uns hin?“

„Okay...“

Während John seinen Pullover auszog, nahm Sherlock die Pistole von der Bettdecke und schob sie unter das Kopfkissen, dann legte er sich in das Bett und machte Platz für John. Nachdem John sich eng an ihn geschmiegt hatte, deckte er sie beide zu, umarmte John und atmete tief durch.

„Ich habe dich so wahnsinnig vermisst“, murmelte Sherlock und gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich.

„Und ich dich... du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr...“ John vergrub sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Halsbeuge und sog erleichtert Luft in seine Lungen. Sherlocks Geruch, so einzigartig und vertraut, umgab ihn wie ein Kokon. Langsam vertrieb ihre gemeinsame Körperwärme die Kälte aus ihren Knochen.

Nach einigen stillen Minuten fing Sherlock an zu sprechen. „Der ursprüngliche Plan war, Moriarty auf der Brücke festzunehmen, ihn gegebenenfalls außer Gefecht zu setzen. Mycrofts Leute waren unter der Brücke stationiert und warteten auf ihren Einsatz. Aber als ich Moriarty von Morans Versagen berichtete, ist er völlig ausgerastet. Ich habe ihn über die Brücke gezogen, um zu verhindern, dass er einen von uns erschießt.“

John war augenblicklich klar, dass _uns_ in diesem Fall _dich_ hieß, doch statt diesen Punkt anzusprechen, drückte er Sherlock noch ein wenig fester an sich.

„Trotzdem löste sich während des Sturzes ein Schuss und traf mich. Der Aufschlag auf das Wasser tat sein Übriges. Mehrere Frakturen, Prellungen, Atemnot. Mycrofts Leute haben Moriarty und mich aus dem Wasser gezogen, aber zu der Zeit war ich bereits bewusstlos. Man hat mich in ein künstliches Koma versetzt und erst gut sieben Wochen später wieder aufgeweckt.“

„Kann ich es sehen?“, fragte John und setzte sich auf. Einen Moment lang sah Sherlock zu John hoch, überlegte, dann knöpfte er sein Hemd auf und schob die beiden Hälften auseinander. Das ovale Einschussloch lag knapp unter Sherlocks Rippenbogen und war gut verheilt. Die neue Haut darüber hatte einen rötlichen Ton und schimmerte etwas im Licht der Nachttischlampe. Andächtig streichelte John darüber, ertastete die Struktur.

Erneut prickelten Tränen hinter Johns Augenlidern, doch er blinzelte sie fort, entließ abgehackt die Luft aus seinen Lungen und beugte sich hinunter, um einen einzelnen Kuss auf der Narbe zu hinterlassen. Er legte sein Ohr gegen Sherlocks Brust und lauschte auf das beständige Pochen. Auf das Leben, das noch immer in diesem Körper wohnte. Sherlocks Arme legten sich um ihn, streichelten über seinen Kopf und den Rücken.

„Erzähl weiter.“

„Ich war außer mir, als Mycroft mir erzählte, dass ich offiziell für Tod erklärt worden war. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass er mir das antat. Dass ich dich nicht wiedersehen sollte. Aber laut der Informationen von Mycrofts Agenten ist Moriartys Netzwerk nach wie vor aktiv und daher eine potentielle Gefahr für alle Menschen, die mir nahe stehen – obwohl Moriarty in der Zelle eines Hochsicherheitsgefängnisses sitzt. Mich offiziell aus dem Weg zu räumen, sollte uns einen großen Vorteil den einzelnen Gruppierungen gegenüber bringen. Ich hätte – zumindest für eine Weile – ungesehen agieren können; hätte so viel Schaden wie möglich angerichtet und wäre im Anschluss für eine unbestimmte Zeit untergetaucht. Um nicht erneut angreifbar zu werden, hätte ich jedoch nicht nach London zurückkehren dürfen...“, erklärte Sherlock ruhig, aber das verbissene Timbre in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören.

„Du hättest dein Leben, deine Identität, für das große Ganze geopfert. Nicht nur für mich und deine Freunde in London, sondern für alle und jeden, der durch Moriartys Leuten bedroht wurde...“, stellte John in einer Mischung aus tiefem Unbehagen und ungläubiger Bewunderung fest.

„Wir wissen noch immer nicht, wie groß Moriartys Netzwerk eigentlich ist. Während meine Wunden langsam heilten und ich eine Physio- und Psychotherapie über mich ergehen lassen musste, hat Mycroft vergeblich versucht, brauchbare Informationen aus Moriarty herauszubekommen.“

John lachte leise. „Haben die Therapeuten schon ihre Kündigung eingereicht?“

„Nur ein oder zwei vielleicht...“, erwiderte Sherlock verschmitzt grinsend. „Jedenfalls plante Mycroft, mich nach China zu schicken, um dort anzufangen, Moriartys Netzwerk auseinanderzunehmen.“

„Ja, das hat er mir erzählt.“

Sherlock nickte. „Aber damit lag er offenkundig falsch.“

Als Sherlock nicht weiter auf diesen Punkt einging, lagen die beiden eine Zeitlang still beieinander und lauschten lediglich dem Atem des jeweils anderen, bevor John wieder das Wort ergriff. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich dich wiederhabe. Ich... Gott... du glaubst nicht, wie ich um dich getrauert habe...“

„John...“

„Das ist kein Vorwurf, Sherlock. Victor hat mir in der Zeit sehr geholfen...“

„Victor?“

„Ja, in den letzten Monaten hat er mir viel über dich erzählt... über eure Vergangenheit.“

„Was zum Beispiel?“

„Wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt.“

„Hm... wie geht es ihm?“

„Den Umständen entsprechend würde ich sagen, nicht besser als es mir die ganze Zeit ging“, erwiderte John und festigte seinen Griff um Sherlocks Taille, sah auf und begegnete Sherlocks durchdringenden Blick. Ihm war klar, dass es weit mehr zum Thema Victor zu sagen gab, aber das hier war nicht der richtige Moment, auch wenn er Sherlock nicht ewig verheimlichen wollte, was zwischen ihm und Victor vorgefallen war. All diese Gedanken mussten John deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, wenn er Sherlocks Miene richtig deutete. Wann hatte er Sherlock Holmes je etwas verschweigen können?

„Wir waren sogar bei deinen Eltern in Sussex“, versuchte John das unausgesprochene Thema zu umgehen.

„Ich weiß.“ Sherlock streichelte John Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. „Ich war dort.“

Überrascht sah John auf. „Was?!“

„Ich war dort... ich habe euch gehört. Meine Mutter hat dir Bilder von Sherrinford gezeigt.“

„Du warst in deinem Zimmer! Deswegen wollte sie nicht, dass ich es mir ansehe, oder?“

Sherlock nickte bestätigend. „Ja... und es hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht, dass ich nicht rauskommen konnte. Dass ich nicht zu euch kommen konnte, euch sagen konnte, dass ich lebe. Mycroft hat unseren Eltern gerade noch rechtzeitig von eurem Kommen erzählt, sonst wäre die ganze Sache wahrscheinlich aufgeflogen. Wie er sich über euch aufgeregt hat... es wäre lustig gewesen, hätte es mir nicht gleichzeitig das Herz gebrochen...“

John küsste das traurige Lächeln von Sherlocks Lippen. Er war völlig fassungslos über die ganze Heimlichtuerei, die in den letzten Monaten um ihn herum veranstaltet worden war. Über all den Schmerz, den nicht nur er und Victor, sondern auch Sherlock hatte ertragen müssen – und nun hatte all das nicht einmal zu dem gewünschten Resultat geführt. Zwar konnte John nicht sagen, dass ihn der Abbruch von Sherlocks Mission unglücklich machte, doch erschien all das erduldete Leid so sinnlos, bitter.

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch...“ , raunte Sherlock und fing Johns Lippen erneut für einen Kuss ein. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass ich es dir niemals sagen könnte. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich es bereut habe, es dir nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesagt zu haben, als ich noch die Chance dazu hatte.“ Er zog Johns Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und schlang beide Arme besitzergreifend um den anderen Körper. „Du solltest ein wenig schlafen.“

John lachte leise. „Das kannst du dir abschminken. Ich werde dich keine Minute mehr aus den Augen lassen!“

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	33. Samstag, 26.01.2013 (I)

John küsste sich träge über Sherlocks Hals, grub seine Zähne in die empfindliche Stelle unter Sherlocks Ohr und atmete den vertrauten Geruch des anderen Mannes ein. Sherlock saugte hörbar die Luft in seine Lungen und griff in Johns Haar, drückte ihn enger an sich, während Johns Fingerspitzen unter Sherlocks aufgeschlagenes Hemd glitten, über die warme Haut streichelten.

„Ich hab das so sehr vermisst. Dich. Wie ein Teil meiner selbst. Nicht nur ein Teil meines Herzens, sondern meines ganzen Körpers. Ich konnte nicht richtig atmen ohne dich. Die ganze Zeit“, wisperte John zwischen sanften Küssen.

„Es... tut mir leid, John...“ Sherlocks dunkle Stimme vibrierte in dem langen Hals, als John mit seiner Zunge darüberfuhr und ein abgehacktes Seufzen verursachte.

„Nicht deine Schuld“, erwiderte John und strich Sherlock dunkle Locken aus der Stirn. Sie hatten in den vergangenen Monaten etwas von ihrem Glanz eingebüßt, waren ungekämmt, zerzaust. Sherlock hatte dunkle Ränder unter den Augen, eingefallene Wangen. Zeichen von schlechter Ernährung und Dehydration. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis er Sherlock wieder aufgepäppelt hatte, aber im Augenblick konnte sich John kaum etwas Schöneres vorstellen als für seinen Liebsten da zu sein.

Er würde alles Erdenkliche tun, um Sherlock zu beschützen. Vor Sherrinford, vor Moriarty, vor der ganzen Welt, wenn es sein musste. Niemand würde sich mehr zwischen sie stellen, ohne John Watson als ernstzunehmendes Hindernis hinnehmen zu müssen.

Sherlock gab einen zweifelnden Laut von sich. „Ich bin in Panik geraten, habe Moriarty von der Brücke gezogen...“

„Ohne diese Aktion hätten uns Moriartys Leute vielleicht schon längst aufgelauert. Du hast das Einzige getan, was dir im Bruchteil einer Sekunde sinnvoll erschien, Sherlock, und glaub mir, es fällt mir alles andere als leicht, das zuzugeben. Ich war so _wütend_ , dass du mich allein gelassen hast. Aber meine Wut galt eigentlich gar nicht dir, sondern Moriarty, der dich überhaupt erst dazu gebracht hat. Ich will nur nicht... dass so etwas noch einmal passiert, verstehst du?“

Sherlock brummte bestätigend, steckte seine Hand unter das T-Shirt und ließ sie in kreisenden Bewegungen über Johns Rücken wandern. Mittlerweile musste es weit nach Mitternacht sein, aber John war nach wie vor nicht müde. Sein rechter Daumen streichelte unablässig über Sherlocks Taille, seine Lippen glitten über jedes bisschen Haut, das sie zu fassen bekamen. John rutschte von Sherlock hinunter, drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog Sherlock mit sich, schob Sherlock das Hemd über die Schulter und warf es beiseite.

„Lass mich dein Gewicht auf mir spüren, ja?“

Mit einem stummen Nicken folgte Sherlock der Aufforderung, platzierte ein Bein zwischen Johns Knie und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen links und rechts neben Johns Kopf ab. John schlang seine Arme um Sherlocks Mitte, streckte den Hals und küsste sich über Sherlocks Schlüsselbein, den Hals hinauf, bis er an den vollen Lippen angekommen war. Fasziniert betrachtete er dabei Sherlocks seligen Gesichtsausdruck, die weichgezeichneten Linien, den Kranz dunkler Wimpern.

Er streichelte über den durchgebogenen Rücken, folgte den hervorstehenden Wirbeln, dem Muskelspiel unter der Haut. Die Schwere und Hitze des anderen Körpers war tröstend. Genau richtig. Als Sherlock sich zu einem Kuss hinunterbeugte, empfing John ihn mit offenen Lippen. Zungenspitze tastete über Zungenspitze, feucht und fordernd.

Seufzend verstärkte John seinen Griff um Sherlock, fuhr über die schmalen Hüften, die Rundung seines Pos. Das Adrenalin des Tages rauschte noch immer durch seine Blutbahn, ließ seinen Kopf schwirren und seinen Körper summend auf die verschiedenen Stimuli reagieren. Ein Büschel Locken in seiner Hand drehte er Sherlocks Kopf ein wenig, so dass er den Kuss vertiefen konnte.

Deutlich spürte er den Schauer, der durch Sherlock ging und irgendwo zwischen ihren Mündern suchte sich ein Seufzer seinen Weg. Sherlocks Arme zitterten. Ohne die Küsse zu unterbrechen, verlagerte er das Gewicht auf den rechten Unterarm, schob mit der Linken Johns T-Shirt nach oben und streichelte unentwegt über jeden entblößten Zentimeter. Durch den Stoff der Hose spürte John, wie Sherlock zunehmend hart wurde, bis sich die Erektion gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste und das wohlige Kribbeln in Johns Magen augenblicklich zunahm.

Sherlock richtete sich auf, half John, sich aus dem T-Shirt zu winden und warf es achtlos vom Bett. Johns Jeans und Unterhose folgten nur wenig später. Er verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, drückte John zurück in das Laken und küsste eine Spur von Johns Schulter hinunter bis zu einer Brustwarze, saugte diese zwischen seine Zähne, knabberte sanft daran. Johns Atem stockte. Er wölbte sich Sherlock entgegen, stöhnte leise und umklammerte Sherlocks Finger.

Erregung peitschte durch John hindurch, prickelte über seine Glieder. Er wollte alles auf einmal, wollte sich untrennbar mit Sherlock verbinden, ihn nie wieder loslassen, ihn streicheln, küssen und erschauern lassen. Wollte sich in seine Haut brennen, ihn mit seinen Zähnen markieren und in reine Ektase versetzen. Wollte ihre Wiedervereinigung besiegeln.

Da Sherlock ihn noch immer festhielt, streichelte John mit einem Fuß über Sherlocks Oberschenkel, versuchte ihn näher heranzuholen. „Zieh das aus“, forderte er und langte selbst nach Knopf und Reißverschluss, als Sherlock endlich seine Hände freigab und sich aufrichtete. Schwer atmend streifte John den schwarzen Stoff bis zu Sherlocks Knien hinunter, küsste sich über Brust und Bauch und streichelte über die Rückseite von Sherlocks Schenkeln.

Er hakte seine Finger in Sherlocks schwarze Pants, streichelte mit seinen Daumen über die Ausbuchtung und ließ den Stoff langsam über die milchig weiße Haut gleiten. Andächtig umfasste er Sherlocks Erektion, fuhr sie mit Fingerspitzen nach und ertastete die vertraute Struktur. Sherlocks Atem stockte. Seine Hände legten sich auf Johns Schultern, griffen ihm sanft in den Nacken, in das blonde Haar.

John sah auf, sah Sherlocks flammenden Blick und holte ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen. Arme und Beine sortierend und Sherlock aus seiner Hose befreiend legte sich Sherlock wieder über John, umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen. Haut auf Haut von Kopf bis Fuß. John seufzte in Sherlocks Halsbeuge und grub seine Finger schmerzhaft fest in Sherlocks Rücken.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder bei mir bist...“

„Ich auch“, erwiderte Sherlock leise und küsste sich über Johns Gesicht, knabberte genüsslich an seinen Lippen und umspielte seine Zunge.

John stemmte seine Füße in die Matratze, drängte Sherlock sein Becken entgegen und fing das leise Seufzen ein, das diesem über die Lippen schwappte, als Johns Erektion gegen seine rieb.

„John“, keuchte Sherlock und rollte fordernd seine Hüften.

„Ja... ja... komm her, hör nicht auf.“

Sie krallten sich mit Nägeln und Zähnen in Haut und Haar, rieben frenetisch ihre glühenden Körper aneinander. Seufzten kopflos Namen und sentimental Phrasen in die wenigen Millimeter zwischen ihnen. Sanfte Lippen auf Gänsehaut. Der süße Schmerz aufplatzender Blutgefäße, wo sie sich festbissen. Entflammte Nervenenden. Erschauernd und erzitternd.

Sie tanzten auf dem Plateau ihrer Lust und ihrer Liebe, betranken sich aneinander, trieben sich immer weiter voran in ihrer Ekstase, hielten sich fest umklammert in den Momenten ihrer Höhepunkte.

John konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Vielleicht fürchtete er, Sherlock würde verschwinden, wenn er auch nur für mehr als einen Wimpernschlag die Augen schloss. Er wollte nichts verpassen. Keine noch so kleine Regung in dem geliebten Gesicht. Keinen Atemzug. Keine der zahlreichen Emotionen in den silbrig-blauen Augen. Und gleichzeitig wollte er alles von sich geben, alles zeigen, völlig entblößt und offen.

Ihr Hunger auf einander ließ kaum nach. Sie streichelten über feuchtwarme Haut, hielten sich in den Armen und küssten sich unentwegt, bis die Erschöpfung die Oberhand gewann. Eng verschlungen lagen sie unter der Bettdecke und genossen die lang entbehrte Nähe.

John kraulte mit den Fingerspitzen über Sherlocks Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge, fuhr durch das zerzauste Haar. Er lauschte auf Sherlocks stetigen Atem, auf seinen eigenen Herzschlag und blickte auf den anderen Mann hinunter.

„Warum hast du mir nie von ihm erzählt? Davon dass du noch einen Bruder hattest? Oder hast...“, fragte er leise und mit der Sorge, dass Sherlock ihn jeden Moment von sich stoßen, erneut die Flucht ergreifen würde. Er wollte Sherlock nicht mit unbedachten Worten dazu bringen, sich zurückzuziehen, dennoch brannte ihm diese Frage auf der Seele.

Erwartungsgemäß verkrampfte sich Sherlock augenblicklich. Der Fluchtreflex war in seinen Muskeln zu spüren. Beruhigend streichelte John ihm über den Rücken, versuchte ihm die nötige Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Die Gewissheit, dass John nicht vorhatte, ihn zu verletzen oder bloßzustellen.

„Ich träume oft von ihm...“ Sherlocks Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern in ihrem kleinen, warmen Nest. „Manchmal sehe ich ihn als Person vor mir, ein anderes Mal ist es nur seine Stimme, die zu mir spricht. Manchmal ist es eine gesichtslose Figur, die sich über mich beugt. Eine schwarze Masse. Aber ich weiß immer, dass er es ist. Es sind Nächte... Nächte in denen ich panisch aufwache, desorientiert bin. _Verängstigt._ Er macht mir Angst. Ich habe dir nie von ihm erzählt, weil ich... ich will nicht über ihn nachdenken müssen, verstehst du? Selbst sechs Jahre nach seinem Tod ist er immer noch so präsent in meinem Unterbewusstsein.“

John gab ein bestätigendes Brummen von sich, schwieg jedoch. Offensichtlich hat Sherrinford einen großen Einfluss auf Sherlock gehabt, hat eine Spur der Verwüstung in ihm hinterlassen, die sich tief in Sherlocks Psyche gegraben hatte. Die Angst, die Sherlock angesprochen hat, warf jedoch mehr Fragen auf als sie beantwortete.

„Hat er dich... angefasst?“, fragte John vorsichtig.

„Fragst du mich ernsthaft, ob er mich missbraucht hat?“, entgegnete Sherlock entgeistert.

John zuckte mit den Achseln. „So etwas... passiert öfter, als man denkt...“

Sherlock richtete sich auf und sah John fassungslos an. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

Zerknirscht strich John ein paar wirre Locken aus Sherlocks Stirn. „Der Gedanke ist doch naheliegend, oder? Die Dinge, die du beschrieben hast... Die Tatsache, dass er dir bis heute Angst macht... Es erinnert an Berichte von Opfern sexueller Gewalt.“

Sherlock stieß ein ungläubiges Lachen aus, das in einem abgehackten Schnauben erstickte. „Nein. Nichts dergleichen. Er hat meinen Hund getötet, John. Er hat ihn über Monate hinweg vergiftet, hat darüber Buch geführt und mir die Beweise hinterlassen, um... um mich... ich weiß nicht... um mir vorzuführen, wie schwach Sentimentalität einen macht.“

„Das ist... furchtbar. Aber das war nicht alles, oder?“

Zögerlich vergrub Sherlock sein Gesicht tiefer in Johns Halsbeuge. „Nein.“

„Hat er dir schon vorher Angst gemacht?“

„Ja.“

„Was hat er getan?“ Unentwegt streichelte John über Sherlocks Rücken, hielt ihn so eng wie möglich an sich gedrückt, um ihm Halt und Sicherheit zu geben.

„Nichts. Das ist es ja... Er hat nichts getan. Er war sogar immer recht bemüht um mich. Nicht so wie Mycroft. Der war bevormundend. Aber Sherrinford... er hatte immer ein Auge auf mich. Ich war das Nesthäkchen und er mein großer Bruder. Er hat mir oft Märchen vorgelesen, das weiß ich noch...“

John gab bei diesen Worten unwillentlich ein Murren von sich, das er mit einem verhaltenen Räuspern zu überdecken versuchte.

„Ich weiß... klingt eher nicht nach einem Zufall, nicht wahr? Aber alle haben ihn immer für fürsorglich gehalten. Jeden Abend saß er an meinem Bett und hat mir Geschichten erzählt. Manche habe ich in keinem Buch wiedergefunden. Vermutlich hat er sie sich ausgedacht. Ich weiß noch, wie er mir das Märchen vom schweigenden Prinzen erzählt hat. Wieder und wieder. Ich kannte es in- und auswendig. Der Prinz erkannte schon als Kind, dass Menschen nur Schlechtes über einander sagten und beschloss daher, zu schweigen. Alle Menschen in seinem Umfeld lobten ihn dafür und waren glücklich, dass er nie etwas Dummes sagte. Also schwieg er weiterhin und war glücklich damit. Ganz nach dem Motto _Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold_.“

„Sherlock, dein Mutismus...“

Unschlüssig zuckte Sherlock mit den Achseln, rieb seine Nase gegen Johns Hals und atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das damit zusammenhing. Als Kind war ich einfach viel mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Mir war alles zu viel. Die Eindrücke, der Lärm, das ständige Gerede der Leute. Ich musste erst lernen, das alles zu filtern. Sherrinford war derjenige, der Mycroft und mir die Loci-Methode beigebracht hat. Also habe ich angefangen, neben all den Informationen, die ich aufgesaugt habe, meine Empfindungen zu katalogisieren und wegzusperren. Mich unangreifbar zu machen. Es hat mich gestört, dass meine Eltern und Mycroft mich ständig zum Sprechen animieren wollten, dass sie mich zu dämlichen Therapeuten gebracht und als krank bezeichnet haben. Dabei waren all die Worte in meinem Kopf vorhanden. Ich hätte all ihre lächerlichen Theorien problemlos entkräften können, aber ich _wollte_ nicht. Es war so... ermüdend. Aber dann kam Redbeard und plötzlich hatte ich das Bedürfnis, zu sprechen. Die Idee, schweigen zu müssen, um akzeptiert zu werden, war mit einem Mal weg. Ich wollte mit Redbeard spielen, Abenteuer mit ihm erleben“, erzählte Sherlock und schluckte schwer.

„Es schien den anderen nichts auszumachen, dass ich endlich sprach. Aber manchmal, nachdem Sherrinford mir abends eine Geschichte erzählt hatte, schalt er mich für den Unsinn, den ich im Laufe des Tages von mir gegeben hatte. Er meinte, dass Mummy, Dad und Mycroft sich über meine zahlreichen Lügen beschwerten und sich wünschten, dass ich wieder schwieg, es mir aber nicht direkt sagen wollten, weil sie meine Wutausbrüche fürchteten.“

„Wutausbrüche?“, fragte John und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Vielleicht hatte ich ab und zu einen... Ich weiß es nicht mehr.“

„Was noch?“

„Nichts, John. Er hat mir nichts getan, okay? Er hat mich nicht missbraucht, er hat mich nicht geschlagen. Er hat nichts getan. Im Gegenteil – er hat immer wieder für Dinge, die ich falsch gemacht habe, die Schuld auf sich genommen...“

„Zum Beispiel?“

„Was Kinder halt so anstellen...“

„Erzähl mir davon...“

Sherlock seufzte gequält. „Das Übliche eben. Die letzten Kekse aufessen oder Mycrofts Lieblingsbücher kaputt machen. Die Wände mit Farbe beschmieren. Wobei ich glaube, dass man mich dabei sogar in flagranti erwischt hat. Ich weiß allerdings nicht mehr, woher ich die Farbe hatte... Dann das Feuer im Geräteschuppen...“

„Feuer im Geräteschuppen? Was hast du da gemacht?“, fragte John ungläubig, aber durchaus neugierig.

„Hmm...“ Nachdenklich drehte sich Sherlock auf den Rücken und griff sich in die Locken. Ohne zu zögern rutschte John wieder näher an ihn heran, legte sein Kinn auf Sherlocks Brust und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern“, gestand Sherlock. „Ich glaube, Sherrinford hat mich nachts aus dem Bett gezogen und mich für meine Verantwortungslosigkeit gescholten. Wir sind nach draußen gegangen und der Schuppen stand in Flammen. Er hat mir über den Kopf gestreichelt und gesagt, er würde das für mich regeln, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen. Ich war ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Zu der Zeit habe ich allerdings noch nicht gesprochen. Ein anderes Mal waren Unterlagen von Mummy verschwunden. Ich fand sie in meinem Rucksack. Musste sie versehentlich eingesteckt haben. Sherrinford nahm sie an sich und versprach, ihr nichts davon zu sagen, wenn ich so etwas nie wieder tun würde.“

Das Muster in Sherlocks Erzählung war deutlich zu erkennen und doch schien sich Sherlock dessen überhaupt nicht bewusst zu sein. Es war seltsam, Sherlock so verloren zu sehen. Als wäre er völlig blind, wenn es um seinen ältesten Bruder ging.

„Hast du schon mal etwas von dem Begriff _Gaslighting_ gehört?“, fragte John und sah zu Sherlock auf.

„Ja... allerdings habe ich den Zusammenhang erst sehr viel später begriffen. Es fällt mir immer noch schwer, zu erkennen, was Manipulation seinerseits war und was nicht. Ich wollte es meiner Familie sagen, um Hilfe bitten. Aber... da war es schon zu spät. Er...“ Sherlock brach ab und holte angestrengt Luft, verschluckte sich an aufsteigenden Tränen.

„Hey...“, hauchte John und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

Es dauerte ein paar zähe Sekunden, bevor Sherlock sich so weit gefasst hatte, dass er weitersprach. Seine Stimme war rau vor Trauer. „Er hat mir etwas hinterlassen, bevor er abgeführt worden ist. Einen Brief.“ John erinnerte sich augenblicklich an die Schachtel, die Mycroft ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatte und wusste daher, dass das Folgende mit Redbeards Tod zusammenhängen würde. Trotzdem wollte er Sherlock die Geschichte selbst erzählen lassen.

„Darin stand, dass Redbeard vergiftet worden war, weil ich nicht auf ihn aufgepasst habe. Dass ich für seinen Tod verantwortlich sei, weil ich mich nicht genug gekümmert habe. Erst da wurde mir bewusst, dass etwas an seinen ewigen Moralpredigten nicht stimmte, denn ich hätte alles für Redbeard getan. Er war mein bester Freund, mein einziger. In der Schachtel, die Sherrinford mir hinterlassen hatte, lag das Gift. Offensichtlich interessierte es ihn nicht mehr, ob ich die Wahrheit über ihn erfuhr oder nicht. Er hat das Futter vergiftet. Nur dass... dass er Redbeard nie gefüttert hat, sondern... ich.“

„ _Oh_... oh, Gott... Sherlock...“ Fassungslos sah John Sherlock an. Sein Herz zog sich bei dem völlig verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck des anderen gepeinigt zusammen. Er umarmte Sherlock so fest er konnte, wickelte sich regelrecht um ihn und wiegte den bebenden Mann tröstend hin und her. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, hörst du? Nicht deine Schuld...“

Sherlock klammerte sich an John wie ein Ertrinkender. Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in Johns Arm und Schulter, aber er erduldete es gern, wenn das Einzige, was er Sherlock bieten konnte, sein Beistand war.

„Das alles war nicht deine Schuld. Er hat seit deiner Kindheit ein perfides Spiel mit dir gespielt, hat dich manipuliert und instrumentalisiert. Du hättest nichts dagegen tun können, schließlich bist du unter diesem Einfluss aufgewachsen, hast es als Normalität erlebt. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass niemand etwas davon mitbekommen hat!“ In einer Mischung aus unbändiger Wut und hilfloser Verzweiflung verfluchte John Sherrinford für sein grausames Verhalten. Es setzte ihm zu, dass er absolut nichts gegen die schreckliche Manipulation dieses unschuldigen Kindes, das Sherlock einmal gewesen war, tun konnte.

„Ich habe noch nie... jemanden davon erzählt, John“, sagte Sherlock leise und schniefte. „Ich konnte nicht. Ich wollte mit dieser Schuld nicht leben.“

„Deswegen hast du überdosiert... Mycroft hat mir davon erzählt. Auch von dem Unfall der Frau, der Freundin von dir und Victor.“ John konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an den Namen erinnern.

„Es war kein Unfall...“, wandte Sherlock ein. „Ich konnte es nie beweisen, aber ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass sie ermordet worden ist. Sie war im Weg... wollte mich beschützen...“

„Denkst du... dass Sherrinford damit auch etwas zu tun hat?“, fragte John vorsichtig und streichelte die wüsten Locken glatt.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... er war damals ja schon im Gefängnis. Wie hätte er das machen sollen? Es ist unmöglich.“

„Ja...“, bestätigte John und seufzte leise, „da hast du wohl recht.“

 

*

 

Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang verließen John, Sherlock und Mary das Safe House in der Schweiz und fuhren zurück zu dem kleinen Privatflughafen. Von unterwegs setzte sich Mary mit dem Piloten in Verbindung, damit dieser die nötigen Vorbereitungen treffen konnte und sich der Abflug nicht verzögerte.

In der Maschine saßen John und Sherlock schweigend nebeneinander, ihre verschränkten Hände auf der Armlehne zwischen ihnen ruhend. Beide in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken, unsicher, was nun auf sie zukommen würde.

Sie waren etwa auf halber Strecke nach London, als Mary eine Nachricht über die gesicherte Verbindung des Flugzeugs empfing und hastig aufsprang. „Mr Holmes... ihr Bruder...“ Sie reichte Sherlock ihr Netbook und presste angespannt die Lippen zusammen.

Als Sherlock die wenigen Zeilen las, weiteten sich seine Augen ungläubig. Sämtliche Farbe wich ihm aus dem Gesicht. Besorgt lehnte sich John zu ihm hinüber und blickte auf den Bildschirm.

Sein Herz setzte aus.

_Moriarty ist entkommen._  
Sofortige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für MLH, VT, GL wurden eingeleitet.   
Treffen ASAP in Skt. 6 - MH

 

*

 

Etwa achthundert Kilometer weit entfernt erinnerte sich ein Mann an sein erstes Aufeinandertreffen mit Sherlock Holmes. Daran wie unschuldig, fragil und wunderschön er gewesen war.

Er verfolgte das Aufleuchten der Glut an der Spitze seiner Zigarette, als er an dieser zog, und blies den Rauch in den morgendlichen Himmel über der Themse. Achtlos schnippte er gegen den Filter und ließ die Asche über das türkisfarbene Geländer fallen, verfolgte, wie sie vom Ostwind davongetragen wurde und lächelte.

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI:   
> MLH steht für Martha Louise Hudson.   
> <http://bakerstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Martha_Louise_Hudson>
> 
> Dieses Kapitel ist zum Großteil [Belladonna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XBelladonnaX/pseuds/XBelladonnaX) zu verdanken, die mich aus dem Plotsumpf gezogen hat und mir bei der Formulierung des Gaslighting mehr als geholfen hat :D *hugs*


	34. März 1999

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnung:** Darstellung von Drogenkonsum

Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne brachen sich in dem zerbrochenen Fensterglas, warfen sich gegen scharfe Kanten und verfingen sich in den Staubpartikeln, die durch das Zimmer tanzten.

Das ratschende Geräusch des Reibrads, Funken, Flamme, dann das Zuschnappen der Feuerzeugklappe. Die halb heruntergebrannte Kerze bildete einen verschwommenen Lichtkreis, warf seinen Schatten gegen die beschmierte Wand.

Er schniefte. Die geröteten Augen auf den Docht gerichtet, wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Nase. Seine Hände zitterten. Dreck unter den abgekauten Fingernägeln, Schmierspuren auf seiner Wange, fettiges Haar.

Die Federn der Matratze ächzten unter ihm, als er mit dem Rücken an die Wand rutschte und die Knie an seine Brust zog. Er barg seinen Kopf im Nest seiner verschränkten Arme, wiegte sich vor und zurück. Brabbelte unverständliches Zeug, um die lauernden Schatten zu vertreiben.

Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Ihm war kalt. Er hatte Schmerzen. Deutliche Anzeichen für den Entzug, der in seinem Inneren rumorte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

Ein wunderbarer Anblick. Ganz genau wie eines der Waisenkinder aus den Geschichten. Fragil und verzweifelt. Verloren. Dies war kein Ort für ihn.

Auf den Fluren schrie jemand, versuchte, seine Dämonen zu verscheuchen. Oder die Aasfresser. Er schreckte auf, sah sich um wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh. Die weit aufgerissenen Pupillen verdrängten das stumpfe Blau. Das hektische Pochen seiner Schlagader war gut an seinem schlanken Hals zu erkennen.

Die Geräusche draußen verstummten und er entspannte sich merklich. Noch einmal sah er prüfend zur Tür, dann schlüpfte er aus seiner Jeansjacke, schob den Ärmel des dünnen Pullovers soweit hoch wie möglich und öffnete seine Gürtelschnalle. Fahrige Finger nestelten das Leder aus den Schlaufen an der Hose, wickelten es hastig um den Arm und zurrten es fest.

Die Spritze auf dem Samtbett in der längliche Schatulle glänzte im Licht der Kerze. Er zauderte, debattierte mit seinem müden Geist über Sinn und Unsinn der bevorstehenden Tat. Aber es war nur allzu offensichtlich, dass er diesen Kampf schon längst verloren hatte.

Zischend saugte er die Luft ein, als die Nadel die dünne Haut durchstach. Ob ihm bewusst war, dass dieser Cocktail vermutlich zu viel für seinen ausgemergelten Körper sein würde?

Gerade als er den Kolben bis zum Anschlag in das Röhrchen geschoben hatte und die Substanz durch seine Blutbahn rauschte, schwang ich mich von der hölzernen Kiste und trat aus dem Schatten. Ich wusste, dass ich weniger als eine Minute vor dem Wirkungseintritt hatte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns unter anderen Umständen wiedersehen würden, aber dann... hättest du mich sowieso nicht erkannt.“

Ich wusste nicht, ob das Zucken in seinen Armen und Beinen drogeninduziert war oder als Erwiderung auf meine Worte verstanden werden sollte. Ein vergeblicher Fluchtversuch. Mit Schwung setzte ich mich neben ihn, Schulter an Schulter, Bein an Bein, und lächelte breit.

Ein abgestumpfter Teil seines Bewusstseins schlug Alarm. Doch seine Glieder machten bereits schlapp, fielen unnütz auf die ranzige Matratze. Die Spritze hing schlaff zwischen den langen Fingern seiner rechten Hand.

„Von nahem bist du noch viel süßer!“ Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, fuhr über den staubigen Stoff seiner Hose und grub die Fingernägel hinein. Ein lieblicher Schauer durchzuckte ihn, ehe er mich unkoordiniert von sich fortschob.

„Es ist eine Schande, dass du dich nicht besser mit deinem Bruder verstehst... Ich könnte mir wirklich gut vorstellen, ein Teil eurer kleinen Sippe zu werden...“

Seine blutunterlaufenen Augen wanderten träge über mich, aber er nahm mich kaum noch wahr. Der Rausch vernebelte seinen Geist. Ich lehnte mich zu ihm hinüber, drehte sein Gesicht zu mir und stupste seine Nasenspitze mit meiner an. Mein Daumen strich über seine rauen Lippen, teilte sie widerstandslos.

„Wir hätten so viel Spaß miteinander haben können... Aber so müssen wir halt die wenige Zeit nutzen, die uns gegeben ist, nicht wahr, Sexy?“, raunte ich und war im Begriff, ihn zu küssen, als mich hastige Schritte vor der Tür aufschauen ließen.

„Sherlock!“ Die verzweifelte Stimme der Frau ließ mich mit den Zähnen knirschen. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen? Warum diese unnötige Fürsorge an den Tag legen und die wenigen Augenblicke zunichte machen, die ich mit Sherlock hatte?!

Nicht einmal der Schock in ihrem langweiligen Gesicht, der sie befiehl, als sie unsere traute Zweisamkeit störte, verschaffte mir Genugtuung. Es war ihr regelrecht anzusehen, wie sie panisch versuchte, die Situation einzuordnen. Der Gürtel, die Drogen, der apathische Blick – augenscheinlich nicht unbekannt.

Ich hingegen schien nicht ganz ins Bild zu passen. War ich ein anderer Junkie, der Sherlock den Stoff streitig machen wollte? Oder der Dealer, der ihren Freund mit den psychotropen Substanzen versorgt hatte? Am meisten schien sie meine Hand zu irritieren, die sich wieder auf Sherlocks Oberschenkel gelegt hatte und müßig über die Innennaht der Hose streichelte. Besitzergreifend. Intim.

„Geh weg von ihm!“, befahl sie und baute sich in einer vermeintlich drohenden Pose vor mir auf. Entzückt über so viel Leichtsinn stand ich auf, gab ihr den Platz, den sie forderte und schritt langsam um sie herum. Sie spürte mich wie einen kalten Luftzug im Nacken, aber die Sorge um Sherlock überlagerte ihr Unbehagen.

Sie kniete nieder, tätschelte seine Wange und Stirn, versuchte vergeblich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Letztendlich gab sie es auf und wirbelte zu mir herum.

„Er muss auf der Stelle in ein Krankenhaus! Was hat er genommen?“

Ich zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln. „Spielt keine Rolle. Er ist hier, um zu sterben.“

„Was?! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!“, echauffierte sie sich. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen!“

„Aber genau aus diesem Grund bin ich hier! Um zu verhindern, dass im letzten Augenblick die Retter in der Not auftauchen und sich in dieses wunderbare Schauspiel einmischen. Siehst du denn nicht, dass ich nur seine Wünsche respektiere und ihm genau das geben, was er braucht?“ Mein finsteres Lächeln schien sie nicht zu überzeugen.

„Verschwinde, du Wichser!“, fluchte sie mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht und dem Mut der Verzweiflung.

Kichernd wich ich ein paar Schritte zurück und beobachtete, wie sie nach Sherlocks Arm griff, ihn sich um die Schulter legte und versuchte, den kraftlosen Körper auf die Beine zu hieven. Der Anblick war zu komisch! Obwohl der ausgemergelte junge Mann nicht besonders schwer sein konnte, gelang es ihr auch nach mehreren Versuchen nicht.

Sherlock sankt erneut gegen die Wand, tastete Halt suchend über die Matratze nach der Spritze, als ob er sie beschützen müsse, und murmelte unverständliches Zeug.

Resignation huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie die Wahrscheinlichkeit, mit Sherlock nach draußen zu kommen, als unmöglich einstufte. Sie sprang auf und ging entschlossen auf die Tür zu, vermutlich um Hilfe zu holen.

Wie naiv, zu glauben, dass ich sie einfach ziehen lassen würde...

Gerade als sie die Tür erreichte, hob ich einen halben Mauerstein auf und lief ihr hinterher. Sie war nicht schnell genug, das Geländer im Treppenhaus zu erreichen, ehe der Stein auf ihren Schädel niedersauste und sie wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden ging.

Enttäuscht über das Ausbleiben jeglichen Widerstandes, ließ ich den Stein neben ihren Körper fallen und klopfte mir den Dreck von den Händen. Nun, das lief ganz und gar nicht wie geplant. Mürrisch zog ich die dünnen Lederhandschuhe aus meiner Jackentasche und streifte sie über, bevor ich die Frau unter den Armen griff und in eine angrenzende, leerstehende Wohnung schleifte, deren Tür offen stand. Praktischerweise befanden sich dort nur zwei weitere Junkies, die nichts mehr von ihrer Umgebung mitbekamen.

Ich verfrachtete die Leiche in eine Ecke und war im Begriff, zurück zu Sherlock zu gehen, fürchtete ich doch, dass ich sonst das große Finale sonst verpassen würde. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hielt ich inne, als ich Schritte auf den Treppen vernahm. An der Art des Auftretens und der Geschwindigkeit erkannte ich, dass es sich nicht um eine weitere verlorene Seele handeln konnte, die hier Zuflucht suchte, sondern um jemanden, der nicht wirklich hier sein wollte.

Ich sah um die Ecke und verdrehte genervt die Augen, als der Mann in meinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Nur allzu gut war mir sein Gesicht bekannt, auch wenn ich ihm noch nicht in persona begegnet war. Mycroft Holmes. Was für ein reizender Zufall! Glücklicherweise ging er den Flur in die richtige Richtung hinunter, lag es doch nicht in meiner Absicht, ihm ausgerechnet hier das erste Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzustehen. Schließlich tendierten Leichen dazu, potentielle Geschäftspartner abzuschrecken.

Als Mycroft das leblose Rehkitz schließlich entdeckte, schlich ich hinterher, um Zeuge ihrer Interaktion zu werden.

Ich war überrascht, dass Mycroft nicht augenblicklich in Panik geriet, Polizei und Krankenwagen rief, um Sherlock vom Abgrund des Todes zurück zu zerren. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil – er betrachtete die Szene mit einer gewissen Distanziertheit, die ich ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Es schien tatsächlich in der Familie zu liegen! Und ehe ich mich versah, drehte Mycroft sich herum und verließ den Raum, in dem sein Bruder zum Sterben lag. Was für eine interessante Entwicklung!

Ich wartete ab, bis Mycroft außer Reichweite war, bevor ich zurück zu Sherlock ging. Dieser befand sich offensichtlich im Delirium, zuckte und zappelte er doch hilflos herum wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Es gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht, dass ich dieses kleine Spielzeug einfach so wegwerfen sollte, nur weil es nicht mehr so funktionierte, wie sein Besitzer es wollte. Dabei könnte ich noch _so_ viel Spaß damit haben!

Aber vielleicht... vielleicht war nur ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit nötig, um zu bekommen, was ich wollte. Vielleicht würde Sherlock zu der perfekten Munition werden, wenn ich Sherrinford und Mycroft früher oder später loswerden wollte. Beide Brüder waren offensichtlich dazu bereit, das Nesthäkchen sterben zu lassen und wäre es nicht ein wunderbares Vergnügen, ihnen diese Schuld im richtigen Moment unter die Nase zu reiben?

Ich zog mein Handy aus der Hosentasche, wählte die Nummer der Ambulanz und beschrieb in gespielter Panik, was vorgefallen war. Anschließend hockte ich mich vor Sherlock, streichelte ihm klamme Locken aus der Stirn und küsste ihn zärtlich auf diese atemberaubenden Lippen.

Oh ja, das hier würde nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass wir uns sahen. Ich versprach mir feierlich, dass ich ihn für mich gewinnen; dass er eines Tages mir gehören würde – und niemandem sonst.

„Falscher Tag zum Sterben, Sexy!“ Lächelnd stand ich auf und schlenderte zur Tür, warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück auf die in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt und verließ die leerstehende Wohnung. Auf dem Flur sammelte ich den halben Mauerstein ein, der meine Fingerabdrücke trug, und drehte ihn pfeifend in meiner Hand, während ich die Treppen hinunterging.

Draußen suchte ich mir eine unauffällige Ecke, ließ den Stein fallen und lehnte mich an die Wand, um auf die Ambulanz zu warten.

Wenig später war die enge Straße mit Blaulicht gefüllt. Sanitäter und Polizisten betraten das Gebäude, Passanten steckten neugierig ihre Köpfe in den Hausflur. Sherlock wurde auf einer Trage hinaustransportiert und in den Krankenwagen verfrachtet. Sie waren also noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen. Gut.

Zufrieden mit mir selbst und der Welt schlenderte ich die Straße hinunter und pfiff ein Lied, während ich sinnierte, wo und wann wir uns wohl wieder begegnen würden.

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	35. Samstag, 26.01.2013 (II)

Sie sprachen kaum während des Fluges. Zu angespannt und fassungslos waren John und Sherlock, nachdem Mycrofts Botschaft eingetroffen war. Natürlich fragten sie sich, wie es sein konnte, dass Moriarty aus dem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis des MI5 ausbrechen konnte, aber gleichzeitig schien die Antwort ganz offensichtlich auf der Hand zu liegen.

Jemand hatte ihm geholfen. Jemand hatte Moriarty befreit und von den anderen Agenten unbemerkt entkommen lassen. Jemand, der wusste, dass Sherlock auf dem Weg zurück nach London war.

Wenigstens hatte Mycroft schnell reagiert und veranlasst, dass Sherlocks und Johns Freunde in Sicherheit gebracht wurden. Vermutlich waren sie schon auf dem Weg zu einem geschützten Unterschlupf. Allerdings stellte sich auch hier die Frage, ob man den beauftragten Agenten trauen konnte. Vielleicht hatte Mycroft den Maulwurf mittlerweile ausfindig gemacht. Aber das würden sie erst nach der Landung erfahren.

Zähneknirschend dachte John an Mrs Hudson, Greg und Victor und daran, was die drei dank Moriarty bereits durchgemacht hatten. Mrs Hudson würde sicherlich keine Probleme bereiten und umgehend Mycrofts Anweisungen folgen.

Greg hingegen, der immerhin für New Scotland Yard tätig war, würde vermutlich etwas mehr Überredung benötigen, um sich aus der Schusslinie bringen zu lassen. Schließlich war er ein Mann, der den Umgang mit Verbrechern gewohnt war und sich nicht so leicht entmündigen lassen würde.

Victor wagte John nicht einzuschätzen. Einerseits konnte er sich vorstellen, dass die Erinnerung an den Vorfall im _Rose Playhouse_ Antrieb genug sein würden, um ihn kooperieren zu lassen. Andererseits war es denkbar, dass Victor schlicht und ergreifend nicht auffindbar war, weil er sich mal wieder in irgendeinem Club herumtrieb. Oder er würde Mycrofts Agenten mit einer unflätigen Geste abwimmeln und bis auf weiteres untertauchen...

John warf einen besorgten Seitenblick auf Sherlock. Dieser hatte sich vollkommen in sich selbst zurückgezogen und dachte wahrscheinlich fieberhaft darüber nach, was als nächstes zu tun war. Die doppelte Bedrohung durch Moriarty und Sherrinford grub tiefe Furchen in seine Stirn. Es war kein aufregender, neuer Fall, der ihn beschäftigte, sondern vor allem die unterschwellige Angst, es nicht nur mit einem, sondern gleich mit zwei Männern zu tun zu haben, denen es Spaß machte, mit seiner Psyche zu spielen.

Männer, die Sherlock nicht einfach als ärgerliches Hindernis sahen, sondern es genossen, ihm Schaden zuzufügen.

John legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks und drückte sanft zu, zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen auf sich. Er versuchte, aufmunternd zu lächeln, aber Sherlock nahm ihn gar nicht richtig wahr.

Seufzend blickte John aus dem Fenster und hielt Ausschau nach dem Landeplatz.

 

*

 

Kaum dass sie gelandet waren und die Tür des Privatflugzeugs entriegelt wurde, stürmte ein Trupp von vier Agenten in Kampfausrüstung in die kleine Kabine. Mit gezückten Pistolen näherten sie sich den überraschten Passagieren.

„Sir“, grüßte der vorderste Mann Sherlock knapp. Seine Waffe war unentwegt auf Mary gerichtet. „Alison Ashworth, Sie stehen unter Arrest wegen Beihilfe zur Flucht von James Moriarty.“

„Was...?! Sie war doch die ganze Zeit bei uns!“, wandte John ein, doch die Agenten ließen sich nicht beirren.

Ein paar präzise Handgriffe später, hatte man Mary die Dienstwaffe abgenommen und ihr Handschellen angelegt. Sie ließ die ganze Prozedur schweigend über sich ergehen, aber der Unmut war ihr deutlich anzusehen.

„Das ist lächerlich“, blaffte Sherlock und schwang sich aus seinem Sitz, um aus dem Flugzeug zu steigen. Verwirrt schnallte sich John ab und folgte ihm. An der Tür sah er sich noch einmal zweifelnd nach Mary um. Diese erwiderte den Blick mit stoischer Gelassenheit und ließ sich widerstandslos abführen.

Sherlock hatte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Winterjacke gesteckt und sah mit grimmiger Miene dem schwarzen Wagen entgegen, der auf die Landebahn rollte. Anthea stieg auf der Beifahrerseite aus, wie üblich das Handy in ihrer Hand, und ging auf die beiden Männer zu.

„Willkommen zurück, Sir. Ich werde Sie zu Ihrem Bruder begleiten. Steigen Sie bitte ein.“

„Was ist mit Mary? Ich meine, Agent Ashworth...“, fragte John und zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter.

„Sie wird vorläufig mit einer Zelle vorlieb nehmen müssen, bis ihre Befragung losgehen kann. Beeilen Sie sich bitte, Mr Holmes wartet nicht gern.“

Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend stieg John hinter Sherlock in den Fond des Wagens, während Anthea sich wieder auf den Beifahrersitz setzte. Der Fahrer wendete und verließ die Landebahn. Im Rückspiegel sah John, wie Mary aus dem Flugzeug gebracht und in einen dunkelblauen Transporter verfrachtet wurde.

 

*

 

Als sie in dem unterirdischen Büro von Sektion sechs ankamen, gab es keinen Austausch brüderlicher Zuneigung zwischen Sherlock und Mycroft. Aber dann war es vermutlich auch keine sieben Monate her, dass die beiden sich gesehen hatten, dachte John und verzog grimmig den Mund.

„Du denkst, es war Agent Ashworth?“, schnaubte Sherlock missbilligend an Stelle einer Begrüßung. „Wie kommst du darauf?“ Sherlock vibrierte regelrecht vor nervöser Energie. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht vor, sich zu setzen und die neue Situation in Ruhe mit seinem Bruder zu besprechen. Stattdessen marschierte er in dem kleinen, dunklen Raum auf und ab, als ob er eine Schneise in das Parkett laufen wollte.

„Digitaler Fingerabdruck. Sie war die Letzte, die sich in das System eingeloggt und die Tür zu Moriartys Zelle entsichert hat“, erklärte Mycroft und verschränkte seine langen Finger auf dem Schreibtisch. Sein kühler Blick folgte Sherlock durch den Raum, huschte zwischenzeitlich nur kurz zu John.

Sherlock blieb abrupt stehen und fixierte seinen Bruder mit verengten Augen. „Das System kann nicht von außerhalb bedient werden und John und ich können bezeugen, dass sie die ganze Zeit über in unserer Nähe war. Außerdem – was sollte es für einen Sinn machen, dass sie mit uns zurückfliegt, wenn sie doch davon ausgehen musste, augenblicklich festgenommen zu werden? Wenn sie wirklich für Moriarty arbeiten würde, hätte sie uns dann nicht gleich zu ihm gebracht?“

„Offensichtlich“, erwiderte Mycroft. „Allerdings scheint sie ein Programm in das System eingespeist zu haben, welches die Zelle und sämtliche Türen, die aus dem Gefängnis führen, erst zu einer bestimmten Uhrzeit geöffnet hat. Sie musste zum Zeitpunkt des Ausbruchs also gar nicht anwesend sein.“

„Trotzdem wäre eine Rückkehr hierher völlig absurd, wenn sie dafür verantwortlich wäre. Das Ganze könnte ein Bluff sein, um den Verdacht vom wahren Täter abzulenken und Zeit zu schinden!“ Sherlock war sichtlich verärgert. Die ganze Situation wuchs ihm langsam aber sicher über den Kopf. Obendrein hatten er und John die Nacht über lediglich ein wenig gedöst und beide waren trotz des Adrenalinschubs, den die Nachricht über Moriartys Flucht ausgelöst hatte, schrecklich müde.

„Oder ein doppelter Bluff. Fakt ist, dass wir nicht wissen, auf welcher Seite Agent Ashworth steht. Aber ich bevorzuge es, sie in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und ein Auge mehr auf sie zu haben als später eines Besseren belehrt zu werden!“, konterte Mycroft aufgebracht.

„Also gut!“ Schnaubend ließ sich Sherlock auf einen der Stühle sinken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Anthea kam mit einem Tablett herein und goss Kaffee in zwei Tassen, stellte eine davon vor Sherlock, die andere vor John ab. Dankbar trank John einen kräftigen Schluck und hoffte, dass das Koffein schon bald Wirkung zeigen würde.

„Wenn wir keinem deiner Agenten vertrauen können, wie sollen wir dann weiter vorgehen?“

„Dass Moriarty ausgerechnet heute befreit wurde, kann kein Zufall sein, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit Sherrinford unter einer Decke steckt, wird leider auch immer wahrscheinlicher. Zumindest weiß er von Sherrinford und den Briefen. Von der Referenz zu den Märchen. Warum sonst hätte Moriarty selbst Märchen nutzen sollen, um Hinweise auf die Entführungen zu hinterlassen?“, fragte Mycroft niemanden im Speziellen. Gedankenverloren ließ er seinen Blick über seinen Schreibtisch wandern.

„Aber warum dieses Spiel? Warum all dieser Aufwand? Was ist der Sinn der ganzen Sache?“ Sherlocks Blick huschte ziellos durch das kleine Büro, während er die Puzzleteile vor seinem inneren Auge zusammenzusetzen versuchte.

Mycroft verzog mürrisch den Mund, blieb eine Antwort jedoch schuldig. „Mrs Hudson, DI Lestrade und Victor Trevor sind wohlbehalten – wenn auch nicht besonders glücklich – in dem gesicherten Unterschlupf angekommen. Bisher haben wir ihnen nichts über deine Rückkehr gesagt, nur dass eine Drohung gegen deine Freunde ausgesprochen worden ist. Wie üblich wurden ihnen sämtliche Kommunikationsmittel abgenommen, damit sie nicht so leicht auffindbar sind. Ihr braucht also gar nicht erst versuchen, Kontakt mit ihnen aufzunehmen.“

John verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln, das keines war. Er machte sich Sorgen um die drei und hätte nur allzu gern mit ihnen gesprochen, um sich zu versichern, dass es ihnen gut ging. Aber das musste wohl warten. Er verkniff sich ein Gähnen. Sein Verstand schien nur noch mit halber Kapazität zu laufen. Müdigkeit kroch durch seine Glieder. Er schenkte sich nach, trank etwas mehr Kaffee und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm.

„John, du solltest dich etwas hinlegen...“ Sherlocks besorgter Blick traf ihn. „Wir werden vermutlich noch eine Weile hier sitzen und diskutieren.“ Das _und du kannst uns dabei kaum helfen_ blieb unausgesprochen, schwang aber deutlich in der Stimme seines Freundes mit.

„Äh... ja. Ja, vielleicht keine schlechte Idee.“

„Anthea wird Sie in einen Nebenraum bringen, wo Sie sich ausruhen können“, sagte Mycroft und schob Johns Handy über den Tisch. „Das können Sie wieder an sich nehmen. Wir rufen Sie, wenn wir Ihre Meinung benötigen.“

„Okay...“ John nahm das Handy an sich, stand auf und legte eine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter, drückte leicht zu. Eigentlich widerstrebte es ihm enorm, Sherlock aus den Augen zu lassen. Aber wenn er nur ein paar Meter entfernt war, würde es ihm vielleicht trotzdem gelingen, etwas zu schlafen. Die beiden Brüder würden sicherlich nicht zulassen, dass John einfach sitzen blieb und direkt hier ein Nickerchen machte.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging John Anthea hinterher. Die Assistentin führte John in ein recht geräumiges Zimmer, das mit einer Sitzecke, einem Fernseher und Bücherregalen ausgestattet war. Es hatte etwas von einem noblen Wartezimmer für hochrangige Gäste. Allein das Sofa mit dem brokaten Bezug sah teurer aus als alle Möbel, die John je besessen hatte. Es war breit genug, dass er sich problemlos darauf ausstrecken können würde. Daneben stand ein niedriger Couchtisch aus dunklem Holz, auf dem ein silbernes Tablett mit Gläsern und kleine Flaschen Wasser standen.

„Machen Sie es sich gemütlich, John. Ich werde mich gleich erkundigen, ob ich eine Decke für Sie auftreiben kann.“

John bedankte sich und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Er schlüpfte aus seinen Halbstiefeln, um keinen Dreck auf dem teuren Stoff zu hinterlassen, und legte sich hin. Seine strapazierten Muskeln und Knochen ächzten schmerzhaft und ließen ihn stöhnen, während die Müdigkeit seine Glieder schwer werden ließ.

 

*

 

Sherlock seufzte gequält. Es waren mehr als zwei Stunden vergangen, aber er und Mycroft kamen nicht weiter. Noch einmal waren sie alle Fakten durchgegangen, hatten Zertifikate über Sherrinfords Tod und Berichte aus den Systemen des MI5 und MI6 zu den Fällen, an denen er gearbeitet hatte, sowie die Märchenbriefe durchgesehen.

Für beide Männer stand fest, dass Sherrinford Holmes nicht mehr existieren konnte. Beide hatten ihn in seinem Sarg liegen sehen, hatten der Beerdigung beigewohnt, bis das Grab mit Erde bedeckt worden war, hatten anschließend nie wieder etwas von ihrem großen Bruder oder seinen Machenschaften gehört.

Sherrinford war tot und wer auch immer nun an seiner Stelle aufgetaucht war, um Sherlock mit seiner Kindheit und Jugend zu foltern, musste schon vor vielen Jahren ein enger Vertrauter von Sherrinford gewesen sein.

Auch Sherlocks Energiereserven gingen kontinuierlich ihrem Ende zu. Zwar versuchte er, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber Mycroft entging das verhaltene Gähnen nicht. Seufzend legte er seinen Kugelschreiber nieder und sah zu Sherlock hinüber.

„Also gut, das ist genug. Du kannst kaum noch die Augen offenhalten und auf diese Art bist du mir keine Hilfe. Leg dich für ein paar Stunden hin, iss etwas, danach machen wir weiter.“

Die Tatsache, dass Sherlock lediglich den Mund verzog, jedoch keine Widerworte verlauten ließ, bestätigte Mycrofts Einschätzung zusätzlich. „Ich werde mir das alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Vielleicht fällt mir etwas ein, was wir noch nicht bedacht haben“, murmelte Sherlock und stand auf.

Mycroft nickte nachsichtig. „Er ist am Ende des Flurs, das Zimmer auf der rechten Seite. Ach, und Sherlock...“ Die Klinke in der Hand blieb Sherlock stehen und wandte sich seinem Bruder zu. „Gut, dass du wieder da bist.“

Etwas zog an Sherlocks Mundwinkeln, doch es war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass man sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob es überhaupt da gewesen war. „Was soll ich _dazu_ sagen?“, fragte er mokiert und verließ das kleine Büro.

Sherlock ging den schmalen Korridor hinunter. Links und rechts befanden sich jeweils zwei Türen, vermutlich zu anderen Büros. Er öffnete die letzte auf der rechten Seite und betrat das noble Wartezimmer, in dem sich John schlafen gelegt hatte. Doch John befand sich nicht darin.

Verwundert trat Sherlock näher an das Sofa heran, ließ seinen scharfen Blick über die wenigen Möbel huschen. Die Sitzfläche war von einer seichten Delle geprägt, die bezeugte, dass bis vor kurzem jemand dort gesessen haben musste, auch wenn die Stelle nicht mehr warm war. Vermutlich war John auf die Toilette gegangen oder auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem.

Auf dem Tisch stand ein halbgefülltes Wasserglas und eine weiße, rechteckige Schachtel. In den Deckel war etwas eingestanzt. Sherlock glitt mit den Fingerspitzen über die Kanten des Motivs und drehte die Schachtel ins Licht.

Es war die Form eines fliegenden Vogels.

Mit einem Mal schien es in dem Raum keinen Sauerstoff mehr zu geben. Sherlocks Lunge zog sich krampfartig zusammen. Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Adern.

Zittrig hob er den Deckel der Schachtel an und schob ihn auf den Tisch. Im Inneren befand sich ein auf weißes Velours gebetteter Messingschlüssel und eine kleine Schriftrolle, die mit einem roten Satinband zusammengehalten wurde.

Er streifte das Band ab und entrollte das Pergament.

 

_Ach William,_

_es ist ein kalter, harscher Winter und du hast dich auf der Suche nach Feuerholz im Niemandsland verirrt. Die Worte des Königs – wenn er nicht lügt, dann schweigt er. Lass dich endlich_ ent _-täuschen._

_SH_

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Das angesprochene Märchen ist „Der goldene Schlüssel“:  
> http://www.grimmstories.com/de/grimm_maerchen/der_goldene_schluessel
> 
> Hiermit bin ich schon wieder am Ende mit dem, was ich vorgeschrieben hatte... demnach kann ich leider nicht sagen, wann das nächste Kapitel kommen wird! ><  
> Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt trotzdem dabei! :^)


	36. Samstag, 26.01.2013 (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, endlich geht es weiter! Ich denke, es werden nur noch ein, zwei Kapitel folgen, wenn nicht noch irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert ;)

„John ist weg!“

Mycroft, der Sherlock erst vor wenigen Minuten hinausgeschickt hatte, um sich etwas auszuruhen, sah irritiert von dem Stapel Unterlagen auf, den sie kurz zuvor noch gemeinsam durchgearbeitet hatten.

„Ich kann ihn nirgendwo finden!“, berichtete Sherlock aufgebracht und ging mit langen Schritten auf den schweren Schreibtisch seines Bruders zu. „Stattdessen lag das in dem Raum.“

Hastig platzierte Sherlock die weiße Schachtel, die im Wartezimmer auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, inmitten der Papiere und sah Mycroft mit wildem Blick an. Er schob den Deckel beiseite und entnahm den Messingschlüssel, betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich und ließ ihn schließlich in seine Hosentasche gleiten.

„Hier ist der gleiche Vogel eingestanzt wie auf Sherrinfords Briefen, Mycroft! Wie um alles in der Welt kann es sein, dass er John unbeobachtet aus diesem Gebäude bringen lassen konnte?!“

Mycroft wölbte skeptisch eine Augenbraue und sah zwischen Sherlock und der Schachtel hin und her. „Bist du sicher, dass John nicht mehr hier ist?“

„Ja, verdammt! Er hätte das Gebäude nicht verlassen, ohne uns Bescheid zu sagen und ich war in den angrenzenden Büros, in der Küche und auf den Toiletten. Es gibt keine Spur von ihm. Was ist mit den Sicherheitskameras? Es muss Aufnahmen davon geben, wie er entführt worden ist!“

Sherlock war außer sich. Sein Puls raste, seine Muskeln zitterten, angriffsbereit. Adrenalin hatte die Müdigkeit gänzlich aus seinen Knochen vertrieben. Der Gedanke, dass sich John in Sherrinfords Händen befinden könnte, fraß sich unerbittlich durch seine Gedanken, setzte sich in jeder Windung seines Geistes fest.

Bilder aus der Vergangenheit krochen aus seinem Unterbewusstsein und weckten eine lang gehegte Angst. Verlustangst. Redbeard. John. Nein, so etwas durfte nicht noch einmal passieren. Er drückte seinen linken Handballen gegen die Stirn, kniff die Augen zu und versuchte, sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu fokussieren.

Als er wieder zu Mycroft sah, zog sich seine Kehle zusammen und ließ ihn nur abgehackt Luft holen. In Mycrofts Gesicht stand Irritation und Unglaube. Eine tiefe Falte hatte sich zwischen seine Brauen gegraben. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.

„Was?! Was ist los?“, verlangte Sherlock zu wissen.

„Es... wurde niemand aufgenommen.“ Mycroft drehte den Flachbildschirm seines Computers zu Sherlock. Das Bild darauf war in vier Kacheln geteilt. Jedes Quadrat schaltete zwischen verschiedenen Kameras in diversen Räumen und Fluren hin und her. Am oberen Bildschirmrand wurde gezeigt, um welchen Zeitabschnitt der letzten zwei Stunden es sich jeweils handelte. Tatsächlich trat in dieser Zeit nicht ein einziger Mitarbeiter Mycrofts vor eine der Kameras.

„Das ist unmöglich...“ Hastig griff Mycroft nach seinem Handy, tippte auf das Display und hielt sich das Gerät ans Ohr. Sein Blick huschte immer wieder zu Sherlock und die Anspannung, die Sherlock dem Gesicht seines Bruders ablesen konnte, ließ nichts Gutes erahnen.

Nachdem Mycroft einige elendig lange Sekunden abgewartet hatte, wählte er erneut und starrte auf das Display, als ob er die Person, die er zu kontaktieren versuchte, zu einer Reaktion zwingen könnte.

„Mycroft...“, beschwor Sherlock seinen Bruder, die Hände an seiner Seite zu Fäusten geballt. Sein ohnehin schon überstrapazierter Geduldsfaden wurde dünner und dünner. Jede vergeudete Sekunde konnte undenkbare Folgen für John haben.

Unverrichteter Dinge unterbrach Mycroft seinen Anrufversuch und legte das Handy vor sich auf den Tisch. Er legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah Sherlock darüber hinweg ernst an.

„Ich erreiche Anthea nicht.“

Verwundert erwiderte Sherlock Mycrofts Blick. Er hatte ihn noch nie so verunsichert erlebt. Anthea, Mycrofts persönliche Assistentin, seine engste Vertraue, sein verlängerter Arm, sein untrennbarer Schatten.

„Du meinst doch nicht...?“

Betroffen sah Mycroft beiseite, verschränkte seine Finger, um das unterschwellige Beben, das seinen Körper durchzog, zu kaschieren. „Nein...“ Das einzelne Wort war keine Antwort auf Sherlocks Frage, dafür war es mit zu viel Fassungslosigkeit durchzogen. „Sie kann nicht...“

Sherlock wusste von unzähligen Begegnungen mit seinem Bruder, dass Anthea immer für Mycroft erreichbar war – ganz gleich zu welcher Stunde. Das war von Anfang an die wichtigste unter ihren Aufgaben gewesen. Im Gegenzug hatte die Frau für gewöhnlich mehr Freizeit bekommen als Mitarbeiter in vergleichbaren Positionen. Mycroft, der ohnehin nicht leicht Vertrauen fasste, teilte mit dieser Frau höchstwahrscheinlich mehr Geheimnisse als mit seinem eigenen Bruder.

Sollte sich nun herausstellen, dass es ausgerechnet Anthea war, die nicht nur Mycroft, sondern damit auch die britische Regierung und den Geheimdienst verraten hatte, war eine Katastrophe vorprogrammiert. Jemand mit ihren Sicherheitsfreigaben musste beinahe uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf hochsensiblen Daten haben. Daten die so mancher nur allzu gern in die Finger bekommen würde.

Darüber hinaus kannte sie nicht nur Mycrofts, sondern auch Sherlocks Schwachstellen. Sie würde wissen, wie sie beide Männer mit geradezu lächerlich wenig Aufwand vernichten konnte. Hatte Anthea ihr Wissen über Sherrinford genutzt, um die Märchenbriefe zu verfassen und Sherlock und damit auch Mycroft langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?

Die verbleibende Frage war, für oder mit wem sie zusammenarbeitete. Eine solche Aktion über Jahre hinweg zu planen und durchzuführen, wies darauf hin, dass sie nicht vollkommen allein handelte – so viele Jahre befand sich Anthea schlicht und ergreifend noch nicht im Dienst von Mycroft. Aber wie viele Mitarbeiter des MI5 waren korrumpiert und welche Positionen hatten sie inne?

Sherlock seufzte entnervt und rieb sich über die Schläfen. Ein penetrantes Pochen machte sich dahinter bemerkbar und erschwerte seine Gedankenprozesse erheblich.

Auch Mycroft schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Noch immer malträtierte er seine Tastatur, vermutlich auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Hinweis auf Antheas Verbleib. Seine letzte Hoffnung, dass sich der schwerwiegende Verdacht als falsch entpuppte. Vielleicht war Anthea ebenfalls entführt worden? Aber die Chancen darauf waren gering, schließlich hatten nur wenige Menschen uneingeschränkten Zugang zu diesen Räumen.

„Die Kameras wurden offensichtlich manipuliert“, konstatierte Mycroft, ohne zu Sherlock aufzusehen. Sherlock stellte sich zu seinem Bruder und sah ihm über die Schulter. „Es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass um diese Uhrzeit zwei Stunden lang kein einziger Mitarbeiter über die Flure geht. Hier... ein kurzes Flackern in den Ziffern“, Mycroft zeigte auf den Zeitstempel im oberen linken Bildschirm, „kaum länger als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Vermutlich eine Zeitschleife. Die IT kann sicherlich nachweisen...“

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit!“, knurrte Sherlock. „Ob sie schuldig ist oder nicht, ist nebensächlich. Dieser Brief weist eindeutig auf Sherrinford hin.“ Er breitete das besagte Blatt Papier aus und glättete es, indem er mehrmals darüber wischte. „Darin muss es einen Hinweis geben... es _muss!_ “

Wieder und wieder überflog Sherlock die wenigen Zeilen, versuchte, sich krampfhaft an das Märchen _Der goldene Schlüssel_ und seine Bedeutung zu erinnern, kam jedoch zu keinem sinnvollen Ergebnis.

_Die Worte des Königs – wenn er nicht lügt, dann schweigt er._

„...dann _schweigt_ er!“ Sherlock schnappte hörbar nach Luft und wirbelte zu Mycroft herum, doch sein großer Bruder schien seinen Gedankengang bereits nachvollzogen zu haben. Eilig griff Mycroft nach seinem Handy und sprang auf, um Sherlock zu folgen.

 

*

 

Zu Sherlocks Unmut setzte sich Mycroft selbst hinter das Steuer seines Wagens, statt Sherlock diese Aufgabe zu überlassen. Mycroft hatte sich geweigert, da Sherlocks emotionaler Zustand ein zu hohes Unfallrisiko barg, welches ihre Mission nur unnötig gefährdet hätte. Da sie jedoch noch immer nicht sicher sein konnten, welcher Mitarbeiter Mycrofts ein falsches Spiel spielte, verzichteten sie auf den üblichen Chauffeur.

Eine nervenaufreibend langsame Fahrt quer durch Londons belebte Innenstadt später befanden sich die beiden Brüder vor dem Diogenes Club. Noch bevor der Wagen zum Stehen kam, riss Sherlock die Beifahrertür auf und hechtete zu der schwarzlackierten Tür.

Die immerwährende Stille im Diogenes Club drückte schwer auf Sherlocks Trommelfell. Seine hastigen Schritte auf dem gebohnerten Parkett und sein hektischer Atem hallten unnatürlich laut an den Wänden wider. Schweiß perlte über seine Schläfe. Seine Augen huschten über jeden Anwesenden, jedes Objekt, auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Hinweis. Konsternierte Blicke aus faltigen Gesichtern verfolgten seinen Vormarsch, doch sobald Mycroft zu Sherlock aufgeholt hatte, verschwanden sie hinter raschelnden Zeitungsseiten.

Mycroft beeilte sich, hinterherzukommen und einem überraschten Butler per Handzeichen zu verstehen zu geben, dass er die Lounge räumen sollte. Zu riskieren, dass einer der anwesenden Herren in Moriartys Fänge geriet, war indiskutabel.

Sherlock biss sich in die Unterlippe. Seine Sorge um John wurde von einem einzigen, quälenden Gedanken unterwandert. War es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass John hierher gebracht worden war, wo es so viele Zeugen gab? Hatte er sich getäuscht? Die Nachricht falsch verstanden?

Wenige Sekunden später erreichten beide Männer die Tür zu dem Büro, in das sich Mycroft meist zurückzog, wenn er den Club besuchte. Sobald sie es betreten hatten, erkannte Sherlock, dass sie richtig waren. Zumindest weitestgehend.

John befand sich nicht in dem Raum. Stattdessen hatte man einen Laptop auf Mycrofts Schreibtisch hinterlassen, aufgeklappt, der Bildschirm lediglich eine quadratische, schwarze Fläche. Das kleine grüne Lämpchen am oberen Bildschirmrand zeigte, dass die Kamera lief.

Ein Objekt auf dem Tisch erregte Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit. Es handelte sich um ein weiteres Kästchen, diesmal aus schwarz lackiertem Holz gefertigt. Es war größer als jenes, das er in dem Wartezimmer entdeckt hatte, jedoch genauso unscheinbar.

Kaum dass Mycroft sich neben Sherlock gestellt hatte und seinen Blick ebenfalls durch den vertrauten Raum wandern ließ, erwachte der Laptop zum Leben. Der Bildschirm flimmerte, stellte sich automatisch scharf und die kantige Schulter eines Mannes in einem Anzug erschien. Es handelte sich scheinbar um die Aufnahme über eine Handykamera, welche hektisch wackelte, während sie positioniert wurde.

Sherlock biss sich in die Innenseite seiner Wange, als ihm schließlich das bleiche Gesicht von James Moriarty entgegenlächelte. Die dunklen Augen schienen das wenige Licht in seiner Umgebung zu verschlingen wie schwarze Löcher.

„Hi~!“, grüßte Moriarty mit einer geradezu unheimlichen Freundlichkeit in der Stimme. „Ich bin immer wieder freudig überrascht, wie leicht ihr beide zu lenken seid. Wie ihr tanzt und tanzt und _tanzt!_ Nichts weiter als Marionetten!“ Der linke Mundwinkel seiner rosafarbenen Lippen war unentwegt spöttisch nach oben gezogen, während er sprach.

„Wo ist John?!“, verlangte Sherlock zu wissen und trat näher an den Schreibtisch heran, doch Moriarty hielt ihn mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger auf.

„Oh, Sherlock. Ich habe mich _ewig_ nicht mit dir unterhalten. Gib mir doch wenigstens einen Moment, um deinen herrlichen Anblick zu genießen, ja? Es war schrecklich unfair, dass Mycroft uns so lange voneinander ferngehalten hat, findest du nicht auch? Hast du mich vermisst?“

Sherlock schluckte gegen die Galle an, die in seiner Kehle brannte, weigerte sich jedoch, auf diese lächerliche Fragen zu antworten.

„Keine Lust auf Smalltalk, hm? Ach, nun ja, so ist das vermutlich mit Leuten, denen das liebe Haustier davongelaufen ist, nicht wahr? Voller Sorge, voller... _Sentimentalität!_ “

Sherlock ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er atmete durch, schluckte die unbändige Wut hinunter, die wie ein wildes Tier in seinem Inneren wütete.

„Sag mir, wo John ist“, wiederholte Sherlock düster. Er bemühte sich, zur Ruhe zu kommen und sich nicht weiter von Moriarty aufreiben zu lassen. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte Moriarty ihm versprochen, ihm das Herz herauszubrennen und auch wenn Sherlock sich nicht vormachte, dass Moriarty seine Gefühle für John entgangen waren, wollte er nicht riskieren, John mit einem unbedachten Kommentar in noch größere Gefahr zu bringen.

„Er ist natürlich hier bei mir.“ Moriarty tippte auf das Display seines Handys, um zwischen Front- und Rückkamera zu wechseln. Die Aufnahme rotierte um die eigene Achse und stellte sich augenblicklich scharf.

Sherlock schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als John auf dem Bildschirm des Laptops erschien. Er war gerade einmal vom Kopf bis zu den Schultern zu sehen und befand sich hinter einer Glaswand. Johns Gesicht war vor Wut und Panik verzerrt, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und er atmete schwer. Hinter ihm befand sich roter Samt. Weiße, in voller Blüte stehende Rosenköpfe waren darauf verteilt. Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde Sherlock bewusst, _worin_ sich John befand

„Mycrofts reizende Assistentin war so freundlich, mir bei Transport und Aufbau behilflich zu sein“, erzählte Moriarty im Hintergrund, während er Schritt für Schritt zurückging und somit mehr von Johns Gefängnis offenbarte.

Es war ein gläserner Sarg, der in einem siebzig-Grad-Winkel in einem abgedunkelten Raum stand. Die Ränder waren mit Messing beschlagen und schimmerten golden im Licht der zahlreichen Kerzen, die auf dem Boden verteilt worden waren. An einer Seite befand sich ein Schließmechanismus und ein Schlüsselloch. Schmerzhaft fest umklammerte Sherlock den Messingschlüssel in seiner Hosentasche.

Um Johns Oberkörper und die Hüfte lagen Gurte, welche die Arme fest an den Körper drückten. Mit Entsetzen erkannte Sherlock, dass sich ein transparenter Schlauch um Johns rechten Arm wand, an dessen Ende sich eine Kanüle befand. Diese steckte wiederum in Johns Armbeuge und war sorgsam mit Klebeband fixiert worden. Der dazugehörige Beutel Kochsalzlösung war an einem Tropf neben dem Sarg befestigt.

„John...“

„Es wundert mich gar nicht, dass Sherrinford so gern mit dir _gespielt_ hat, Sherlock. Schade, dass er so früh sein Interesse an dir verloren hat“, erzählte Moriarty und verlieh seinem Singsang einen nachdenklichen Unterton, bevor er die Kamera erneut drehte und Sherlock mit seinen starren Blicken durchbohrte.

„Erinnerst du dich eigentlich daran, dass _ich_ dir das Leben gerettet habe, als deine beiden großen Brüder dich lieber sterben lassen wollten?“, fragte Moriarty mit einem wahnsinnigen Lächeln.

Sherlock blickte über seine Schulter in das bleiche Gesicht Mycrofts, bevor er sich wieder Moriarty zuwandte. „Wann soll das gewesen sein? Wir sind uns vor der Scharade im Barts nie begegnet.“

Moriarty lachte erheitert und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch die zurückgekämmten schwarzen Strähnen. „Das ist nicht ganz richtig, Liebster, aber damals warst du bereits so mit Drogen zugepumpt, dass man dir dein schlechtes Gedächtnis wohl nicht verübeln kann. Sherrinford hatte mich zu dir geschickt, um sicherzustellen, dass du deinen Plan, dich ins Jenseits zu koksen, auch tatsächlich umsetzt. Aber die eigentliche Absicht bestand wohl darin, dafür zu sorgen, dass Mycroft dich findet.“ Ein latentes Schulterzucken ließ das Bild erneut wackeln.

„Er hat es geliebt, euch beide zu quälen, euch herauszufordern und scheitern zu sehen – und wie willig ihr jedes Mal mitgespielt habt! Mycroft dazu zu zwingen, dich sterben zu sehen und nichts mehr tun zu können... das war eine seiner hinterhältigsten Ideen. Allerdings hast du noch gelebt, als er dich in diesem heruntergekommenen Haus liegen ließ – nicht, dass es ihn großartig interessiert hätte, nicht wahr, Mycroft?“

„Das ist nicht wahr“, zischte Mycroft und sah besorgt zu Sherlock. „Ich habe umgehend einen Krankenwagen gerufen, nachdem ich das Gebäude verlassen habe!“

„Ja? Nun, mein Anruf dürfte schneller gewesen sein. Schließlich konnte ich nicht zulassen, dass ein so vielversprechender junger Mann den Löffel abgibt, obwohl ich noch so viel Spaß mit ihm zu haben gedachte! Und den hatten wir, nicht wahr, Sherlock?“

„Sherlock...“ Der angespannte Blick von Mycroft brannte auf seiner Haut, doch Sherlock ignorierte ihn. Nur allzu gut erinnerte er sich daran, wie betroffen Mycroft von dieser Überdosis gewesen war; wie er Tag und Nacht an Sherlocks Bett gesessen und ihm gut zugeredet hat. Auch wenn der Vorfall in jenem Drogenhaus deswegen nicht vergessen war, war dies kein guter Moment, um die Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen aufzuarbeiten.

„Du warst es...“, presste Sherlock stattdessen zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Du hast Abigail getötet...“

„Hm?“, machte Moriarty und neigte den Kopf in farcierter Unschuld zur Seite. „Du meinst diese schreckliche Göre? Stimmt, das hatte ich ganz vergessen...!“ Moriartys Lachen hallte hohl an den Wänden des Raumes wider, in dem er sich befand. „Blöd, dass alle Menschen, die sich um dich sorgen, verletzt werden und sterben...“

Nur unter Aufbringung all seiner Willenskraft brachte Sherlock es fertig, bei diesen Worten nicht zusammenzuzucken. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Es war wahr – alle Menschen, die ihm zu nahe kamen, gerieten früher oder später in Gefahr und die Schuldgefühle drohten Sherlock zu ersticken.

Moriarty drehte sich pointiert auf dem Absatz herum, so dass man über seine Schulter hinweg den Glassarg sehen konnte. John war gegen das Samtbett zurückgesunken, sein Gesicht war gerötet und schweißnass. Den flammenden Blick auf das Handy in Moriartys Hand gerichtet, atmete er durch den Mund; sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter schweren Zügen.

„Hm... die Luft wird wohl langsam knapp“, kommentierte Moriarty fröhlich und lächelte vielsagend. „Kommen wir nun zum _eigentlichen_ Spaß! Sherlock, sei doch bitte so freundlich und öffne das Kästchen“, bat Moriarty mit quälender Herzlichkeit in der Stimme.

Sherlock warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Bruder, sah die unterschwellige Wut und die mühsam zurückgehaltene Fassungslosigkeit hinter der bröckelnden Maske perfektionierter Unnahbarkeit. Das Schuldgefühl dafür, dass er Moriarty entwischen ließ und den Gram über die nun erlebten Konsequenzen.

Mit zitternden Gliedern ging Sherlock zum Schreibtisch hinüber und betrachtete das Kästchen einen Moment lang, bevor er den Deckel anhob. Im Inneren lag ein rechteckiges Gerät. Es bestand lediglich aus einigen Knöpfen unter einem kleinen schwarzen Bildschirm. Sherlock nahm es in die Hand und stellte sich erneut vor den Laptop, hielt es gut sichtbar in die Kamera.

„Schalte es ein!“, forderte Moriarty und verdrehte die Augen, als ob er genervt davon wäre, Sherlock jeden Schritt erklären zu müssen.

Sherlock tat wie ihm geheißen und drückte den einzigen farbigen Schalter. Im Hintergrund leuchtete ein Gitter auf und eine grüne Linie zog sich von links nach rechts über das Display. Augenblicklich erscholl ein Piepen und mit jedem Ton schlug die grüne Linie nach oben und nach unten aus, zeigte jeden Schlag eines hektisch pochenden Herzens an.

„Was ist das?“

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, erwiderte Moriarty beinahe gelangweilt.

_John..._

Wie sehr Sherlock Moriarty das spitzbübische Lächeln aus dem Gesicht wischen wollte, hätte er nicht in Worte fassen können. „Ein Herzschlag. Warum soll ich mir das ansehen?“ Darauf bedacht, keinerlei verräterische Emotionen durchscheinen zu lassen, wölbte Sherlock eine Augenbraue und fixierte den anderen Mann auf dem Bildschirm, während er in Gedanken den dunklen Raum, in dem sich Moriarty befand, zuzuordnen versuchte.

„Oh, ich möchte nur nicht, dass du den Überblick verlierst, Sherlock!“

„Überblick... worüber?“

„Wir werden ein kleines Spiel spielen, du und ich. Oh, und natürlich meine reizende Assistentin! Sie war wirklich sehr, sehr hilfsbereit in den vergangenen...“, Moriarty tippte sich gegen die Unterlippe und gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich, „Jahren...“

Auf dem Bildschirm des Laptops erschien ein weiteres Fenster. Anthea trat vor die Kamera, das Gesicht ausdruckslos, geradezu apathisch.

Sherlock warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah, wie Mycroft die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Seiner Kehle entwand sich ein klagender Laut, den Sherlock weder unter Wut noch unter Trauer einzuordnen wusste.

Auch wenn sich nun bestätigte, dass Anthea bereits seit geraumer Zeit – wenn man den Worten trauen durfte – für Moriarty arbeitete, konnte Sherlock Mycrofts Bestürzung gut nachvollziehen. Schließlich war die Frau für Mycroft das gewesen, was einem Freund am nächsten kam.

„Weißt du, Sherlock, an deiner Stelle würde ich mich fragen, ob die Urteilsfähigkeit deines großen Bruders wirklich so gut ist, wie er dich immer glauben lassen will. Schließlich hat er nicht nur eine meiner loyalsten Mitarbeiterinnen engagiert und mir mein Leben damit unheimlich erleichtert, sondern ihr auch noch aufgetragen, deine wenigen Freunde in _Sicherheit_ zu bringen. Zumindest einer davon hat sich bereit erklärt, bei unserem kleinen Spiel mitzumachen – nun ja, nicht freiwillig, versteht sich!“

Sherlocks Puls raste, das Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen sein Brustbein. Mit aufsteigender Panik verfolgte er, wie Anthea ihr Handy aufstellte, sich herumdrehte und den Blick auf eine weitere Person freigab. Detective Inspector Lestrade.

Auf einem Stuhl gefesselt war dem bewusstlosen Mann der Kopf auf die Brust gerollt, doch Anthea krallte sich in das silbrig-graue Haar und zog, so dass Sherlock das Gesicht des Inspektors zu sehen bekam. Die Haut an dessen Schläfe war aufgeplatzt, das herausgeronnene Blut bereits trocknet und bräunlich verfärbt.

Außer Lestrade und Anthea schien sich sonst nichts und niemand in dem kleinen, fensterlosen Raum zu befinden. Sherlock schluckte schwer und ballte die freie Hand zur Faust. Sein Blick huschte zu dem Herzmonitor, dann zu Moriarty. „Und was verlangst du? Dass ich mich für einen der beiden entscheide?“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„ _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Sehr gut, Sherlock! Allerdings möchte ich die Sache noch ein wenig... _dramatischer_ gestalten.“ Kaum dass Moriarty die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, holte Anthea einen altmodischen Revolver mit sechs Schuss hervor und hielt ihn dem Inspektor an den Hinterkopf. Moriartys finsteres Grinsen ließ das Blut in Sherlocks Adern gefrieren.

„Dieser Mann ist zwar Teil deiner heißgeliebten Arbeit, aber in den letzten Monaten vor deinem fingierten Ableben hat er dir nur Kummer bereitet, nicht wahr? Wie hat es sich angefühlt, als er John erobert und in sein Bett gezogen hat? Hat sich die Eifersucht durch deine Eingeweide gefressen? Hast du dir vorgestellt, wie es wäre, ihn dafür leiden zu lassen? Nun... heute bekommst du deine Chance! Wähle den Revolver und ich lasse John gehen...“

Das Bild wechselte von Moriarty zu John, so dass John und Lestrade nebeneinander angezeigt wurden. „Tick, tack! Vergiss nicht, dass John früher oder später die Luft ausgeht, du hast nicht ewig Zeit!“

In Sherlocks Innerem hatte sich ein tiefes Loch aufgetan. Zwar stimmte es, dass sich Lestrade vor Sherlocks _Tod_ zu einem Rivalen entwickelt hatte, doch war das noch lange kein Grund dafür, den Mann umzubringen. Lestrade war nicht nur Sherlocks Zugang zum New Scotland Yard; sie arbeiteten nun schon seit Jahren zusammen und Sherlock fühlte sich ihm in mehr als einer Hinsicht verbunden. Sie waren _Freunde_. Wie konnte er zulassen, dass man ihn tötete?

„Und wer garantiert mir, dass du John gehen lässt, wenn ich Lestrade erschießen lasse? Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet dir vertrauen, dein Wort zu halten?“, fragte Sherlock und versuchte, das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Er hoffte inständig, dass es über das Mikrophon des Laptops nicht zu hören sein würde.

Moriarty lachte leise und stellte die Kamera wieder auf sich ein. „Sehr gut, Sherlock. Natürlich werde ich John nicht einfach _gehen_ lassen. Nein, nein, nein... ich habe eine viel... _amüsantere_ Alternative. Einer dieser beiden Männer wird sterben, Sherlock, und die Wahl liegt ganz bei dir. Wähle den Revolver für Lestrade und John wird nichts geschehen. Oder wähle das hier“, Moriarty hielt eine mit klarer Flüssigkeit gefüllte Spritze in die Höhe, „und John wird langsam und qualvoll zugrunde gehen.“

„Was... ist das?“, fragte Sherlock angespannt.

„Wo bliebe der Spaß, wenn ich dir das verraten würde, hm? Ich kann dir versprechen, dass es dein liebes Haustier nicht direkt töten, sondern sein Leben Stück für Stück aushauchen wird. Kommt dir das bekannt vor? Die Geschichte neigt dazu, sich zu wiederholen, nicht wahr? Jedenfalls hättest du ausreichend Zeit, John zu finden und zu retten – vorausgesetzt du entscheidest dich bald, denn ansonsten wird er wohl ohnehin ersticken. Praktisch dass er sich bereits in einem Sarg befindet, oder?“

Sherlock biss sich so heftig auf die Lippen, dass er zusammenzuckte. Seine Gedanken rasten. Natürlich wusste er, dass er Moriarty nicht vertrauen konnte – _durfte!_ – und dass er womöglich bluffte. Dass das, was auch immer in dieser Spritze enthalten war, John töten könnte. Ein Risiko, welches Sherlock nicht eingehen wollte.

Und dennoch...

Sollte es so sein, wie Moriarty versprach, dann hatten sie zumindest den Hauch einer Chance, beide Männer zu retten. Doch wenn er weiterhin zögerte und keine Wahl traf, würden vermutlich sowohl John als auch Lestrade sterben.

„Tick, tack!“

_John..._

„Die... Spritze.“

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI – Herzmonitor (so oder so ähnlich...):  
> <http://litbimg5.rightinthebox.com/images/384x384/201503/jxyccb1427352229069.jpg>


	37. Samstag, 26.01.2013 (IV)

John zitterte. Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Venen und der Fluchtinstinkt kribbelte in seinen Muskeln. Er wand sich in seinem kleinen Gefängnis, doch die Gurte um seine Schultern und die Körpermitte waren so festgezurrt, dass er sich kaum rühren konnte.

Die Luft in dem gläsernen Sarg war bereits abgestanden und aufgeheizt. Der schwere Duft der weißen Rosen umnebelte zusätzlich seinen Verstand. Schweiß lief über sein Gesicht, verfing sich in seinen Wimpern und tropfte von seinem Kinn. Die rationale Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen und daran zu erinnern, dass erhöhte Muskelanstrengung den Sauerstoff noch schneller aufbrauchen und seine Überlebenschancen rapide minimieren würde.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, fokussierte sich auf seinen hektischen Herzschlag und das Rauschen des Blutes in seinem Kopf. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fixierte er das Handy in Moriartys Hand, um einen Blick auf Sherlock zu erhaschen. Aber der andere Mann stand selten länger als einen Wimpernschlag still, so dass John das Display nicht sehen konnte.

Das manische Grinsen auf Moriartys Lippen war ein Indiz dafür, dass ihm das Gespräch mit Sherlock sichtliches Vergnügen bereitete. John konnte jedoch nichts verstehen. Lediglich Moriartys Tonlage, dieser schauerliche Singsang, der John jedes Mal die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ, drang durch das dicke Glas.

Fieberhaft überlegte John, ob er sich irgendwie befreien und Sherlock davor bewahren könnte, noch einmal eine Konfrontation mit Moriarty zu riskieren. Keinesfalls wollte er mitansehen, wie sich Sherlock erneut opferte, um John zu retten.

Als Moriarty sich zu John herumdrehte und ihm das Handy zeigte, gefror John das Blut in den Adern. Auf dem Bildschirm war Greg zu sehen, bewusstlos und von einer Platzwunde an der Schläfe gezeichnet. Mycrofts Assistentin Anthea hielt ihm eine Pistole an den Kopf, die Intention offensichtlich.

Johns Atemwege zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen, sein Herz krampfte. Das Zittern in seinen Muskeln wurde so heftig, dass er beinahe froh darüber war, von den Gurten aufrecht gehalten zu werden. Tränenflüssigkeit brannte hinter seinen Lidern. Ein verzweifelter Laut rang sich aus seiner Kehle und ließ ihn würgen.

Moriarty hatte Greg ausfindig gemacht und nutzte ihn nun als Druckmittel. Was war mit Mrs Hudson und Victor? Waren sie den Fängen dieses Wahnsinnigen entkommen? Oder waren sie ebenfalls entführt worden?

John war augenblicklich klar, dass Moriarty Sherlock vor die Wahl stellen würde.

_John oder Greg?_

Was für ein perfides Spiel! Was für eine bodenlose Grausamkeit, Sherlock über den Tod einer seiner Freunde entscheiden zu lassen?!

Entsetzt sah John mit an, wie Moriarty nach einer Spritze griff und sie in die Handykamera hielt. Nur wenig später ging er damit auf John zu und funkelte diesen vielsagend an. Er injizierte den Inhalt der Spritze in den Tropf, der neben dem gläsernen Sarg stand, und drehte an einem der Stellrädchen, um die Flüssigkeit durch den Schlauch und in Johns Blutbahn zu befördern.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, ehe John spürte, wie die kalte Flüssigkeit durch seine Venen kroch. Seine Panik nahm schlagartig zu. Nicht zu wissen, was für ein Teufelszeug Moriarty ihm da verabreichte; nicht einschätzen zu können, was in den nächsten Minuten mit seinem Körper geschehen würde, löste eine tiefsitzende Angst in ihm aus, die er auf diese Art noch nie gespürt hatte.

 

*

 

Das Fiepen in Sherlocks Kopf war so laut, dass es alle anderen Geräusche an den Rand seiner Wahrnehmung drängte. Angespannt starrte er auf den Bildschirm des Laptops und verfolgte jede kleinste Regung von John. Jedes Muskelzucken, jeden Atemzug, das unwillige Kopfschütteln und die schiere Panik in seinem Blick.

Was hatte er getan?! Wie hatte er John das nur antun können?

Das ominöse Gemisch, welches Moriarty zusammengestellt hatte, strömte nun durch Johns Körper, löste unbekannte chemische Reaktionen in seinen Zellen, seinen Nerven aus. Hatte Sherlock damit das Todesurteil des Mannes, den er liebte, unterschrieben?

Sherlock zuckte heftig zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er brauchte einen Moment, um durch den Schleier seines eigenen Schmerzes zu brechen und seinen Bruder zu erkennen. Mycrofts gefurchte Stirn und die zusammengezogenen Brauen spiegelten Mitleid und Verständnis wider; Dinge, die Sherlock bei ihm nur sehr selten zu sehen bekam.

Benommen sah Sherlock mit an, wie Mycroft nach seiner Hand griff, die den Herzmonitor umklammert hielt, und sie anhob, damit beide den kleinen Bildschirm darauf betrachten konnten. Die grüne Linie schlug noch immer hektischer aus als bei einem ruhenden Puls, aber da sie nicht wussten, was Moriarty John verabreicht hatte, konnten sie daraus nur bedingt Rückschlüsse auf Johns Status ziehen.

„Konzentriere dich“, forderte Mycroft, doch seiner Stimme fehlte die übliche Härte. Es war viel mehr ein sanftes Erinnern daran, dass Sherlock jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren und sich nicht wegen der Konsequenzen seiner zuvor getroffenen Entscheidung verrückt machen durfte.

Unter Aufbringung all seiner Kraft verdrängte Sherlock die Angst und Verzweiflung und machte der messerscharfen Rationalität Platz, die er brauchte, um mit der ihm gestellten Aufgabe fertig zu werden. Er sah auf und begegnete Moriartys dunklem Blick, der abgrundtiefen Boshaftigkeit und dem manischen Vergnügen ob der Qualen, die seine auserkorenen Opfer durchlebten.

„Lass ihn gehen und wir werden dir nicht folgen“, versuchte Sherlock zu verhandeln.

Doch Moriarty reagierte lediglich mit einem erheiterten Glucksen. „Ist dir noch immer nicht klar, dass es mir vollkommen gleichgültig ist, ob ihr mich fasst oder nicht? Ihr könnt mir nichts anhaben, Sherlock! Mehr als ein halbes Jahr hat dein Bruder mich weggesperrt und was hatte er davon? Nichts! Letztendlich bin ich einfach hinausspaziert, als _ich_ es wollte, um meinen kleinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Ohne dass er mich daran hindern konnte. Verstehst du denn nicht? Es gibt kein Gefängnis, das mich halten kann! Keine Strafe, der ich nicht entgehen kann!“

„Was willst du dann?!“ Sherlocks Stimme brach an den Wänden des geräumigen Büros und dröhnte in seinen eigenen Ohren. Missmutig sah er mit an, wie Moriartys Grinsen ein wenig breiter wurde.

„Es hat mir immer viel Vergnügen bereitet, mit dir zu spielen, Sherlock! Es gibt so viele Leute, die nicht verstehen, wie wir ticken. Moralapostel, Spielverderber, Gutmenschen... sie schleppen sich durch ihre kleinen Leben, tagein, tagaus, immer das Gleiche. Routine!“, lamentierte Moriarty gelangweilt. „Aber wenn du sie ein wenig kitzelst, ein wenig piekst, wenn du ihnen die kleinen Kostbarkeiten nimmst, die sie mühsam zusammengekratzt haben, um ihr bedeutungsloses Dasein erträglicher zu machen... dann _tanzen_ sie! Oh, und wie ich es liebe, ihnen dabei zuzuschauen!“

„Du bist wahnsinnig...“

„Fällt dir das erst jetzt auf? Sherrinford war da – wie immer – etwas schneller als du. Er ist auf mich aufmerksam geworden, als ich die Salbe von Carl Powers ausgetauscht habe. Statt mich aufzuhalten, hat er mir seine Telefonnummer gegeben. Interessanter Mann, dein Bruder. Beinahe so clever wie ich... Im Laufe der Jahre habe ich viel von ihm gelernt. Er hat mich mit interessanten Leuten bekannt gemacht, hat mir Moran empfohlen, den er in Kandahār aufgelesen hat. Ein Söldner, der sich statt meiner Wenigkeit die Finger schmutzig gemacht hat. Manche Leute sind so beflissen, es einem recht zu machen... nicht wahr? Sherrinford hatte große Pläne mit mir. Aber dass ich seinen letzten Einsatz manipuliert habe, hat er nicht durchschaut... tja...“ Nachdenklich zuckte Moriarty mit den Achseln, als wäre die Erinnerung an die besagten Vorfälle nicht mehr als ein lästiges Echo.

Sherlock spürte erneut Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Sollte es tatsächlich stimmen, was Moriarty von sich gab, dann hatte dieser Irre bereits seit Sherlocks Kindheit in Sherrinfords langem Schatten gelungert, hatte mit diesem zusammengearbeitet und Sherlock wer weiß wie oft manipuliert. Auch Mycroft musste davon betroffen gewesen sein und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, dachte er an diverse Ereignisse zurück, die genau diese Vermutung bestätigten.

„Aber zurück zu unserem Spiel – Anthea!“

Erneut wurde der Raum, in dem sich Anthea und Lestrade befanden, angezeigt. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, spannte Anthea den Hahn des Revolvers, winkelte ihren Arm an, so dass die Mündung zur Decke zeigte, und drückte den Abzug.

Wie unter einem Schlag zuckte Sherlock zusammen, als ein lautes _Klicken_ über die Laptoplautsprecher widerhallte. Es hatte sich keine Patrone in der Waffe befunden.

_Was...?!_

Sherlocks Herzschlag nahm rapide zu, Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn mühsam nach Luft schnappen. In ungewohnter Langsamkeit teilte ihm sein Verstand mit, dass er John soeben völlig umsonst vergiftet hatte.

Verzweifelt versuchte Sherlock, zur Ruhe zu kommen, um klar denken zu können, doch seine Gedanken rasten unaufhaltsam im Kreis und die Tatsache, dass John sterben würde, wenn es ihm nicht gelang, Moriartys _Spiel_ zu meistern, löste ein lähmendes Gefühl in ihm aus.

„Oh, ich vergaß! Es befinden sich nur drei Patronen im Revolver, Sherlock!“, sagte Moriarty und kicherte verhalten. „Sieht ganz so aus, als hätte der gute Inspektor noch mal Glück gehabt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Doktor Watson! Ich bin gespannt, wie es unserem nächsten Kandidaten ergehen wird!“

Wie auf Kommando betrat ein breitschultriger Mann den Raum. Sein Gesicht war mit einer Skimaske verdeckt; seine Kleidung komplett schwarz, so dass kaum nennenswerte Merkmale festgemacht werden konnten. Grob bugsierte er eine fragile Gestalt in den Raum, deren Anblick Sherlocks Verzweiflung erneut entfachte.

Mrs Hudson trug ihr geliebtes violettes Kleid, welches von Knitterfalten gezeichnet war. Ein schmutziges Tuch um ihren Kiefer diente als Knebel und ihre dünnen Handgelenke waren notdürftig mit einem Seil vor ihrer Brust fixiert worden. Ihre Augenlider flatterten nervös, als der Mann von ihr abließ, einen Stuhl aus dem toten Winkel der Kamera holte und sie unsanft auf die Sitzfläche drückte. Gleich darauf verschwand er wieder durch die offene Tür.

„Sherlock... diese Tür, ich kenne sie. Das ist der Unterschlupf, zu dem Anthea sie bringen sollte“, flüsterte Mycroft dicht an Sherlocks Ohr.

Sherlock nickte knapp, ohne den Bildschirm des Laptops aus den Augen zu lassen. „Dann hol sie da raus!“

Augenblicklich wirbelte Mycroft herum und stürmte aus dem Büro.

Moriarty, dem der übereilte Aufbruch nicht entgangen war, lächelte gelassen in die Kamera und schüttelte den Kopf. „Denkst du wirklich, dass ich euch die Spielregeln so ohne Weiteres ändern lasse, Sherlock? Glaub mir, ich habe sämtliche Eventualitäten bedacht und entsprechend geplant. Sollte Mycroft in diesem _schrecklich_ geheimen Unterschlupf ankommen, bevor wir unser Spiel beendet haben, werden all deine Freunde sterben. Anthea wird einem nach dem anderen eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen und ich werde das Vergnügen haben, deinem geliebten Haustier den Garaus zu machen... und glaub mir, ich würde es mehr als genießen!“

Sherlock presste verbissen die Lippen aufeinander. In seiner Faust knirschte das Plastik des Herzmonitors, das beständige Piepen eine unheilvolle Erinnerung an Johns Zustand. Nervös blickte Sherlock auf das Display und erkannte, dass sich der Herzschlag bereits verlangsamt hatte. Unsicherheit kribbelte über seinen Nacken wie klamme Geisterfinger und ließ Sherlock schaudern.

„Ganz recht, meine kleine _Medizin_ zeigt bereits Wirkung... Erkennst du den kräftigen Schlag seines Herzens? Wenn du nicht schnell genug bist, wird es immer langsamer und langsamer werden, bis es schließlich ganz aufhört zu schlagen.“ Mit einer gelassenen Handbewegung förderte Moriarty eine weitere Spritze mit klarer Flüssigkeit zutage und hielt sie in gespielter Nachdenklichkeit in die Kamera. „Ich frage mich, ob er eine weitere Dosis überstehen würde...“

„Nicht...!“ Das einzelne Wort war über Sherlocks Lippen gebrochen, ehe er es gedacht hatte. Panik köchelte direkt unter seiner Hautoberfläche, ließ ihn ungehalten zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung hin- und herpendeln.

„Nun, das kommt ganz auf deine Wahl an, Sherlock! Der Revolver oder eine weitere Dosis für John? Entscheide dich schnell oder du wirst sie alle verlieren!“

Kaum dass Moriarty die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, ließ Anthea die Trommel des Revolvers rotieren und hielt den Lauf der Waffe an Mrs Hudsons Hinterkopf. Mrs Hudson zuckte ängstlich zusammen, als das Metall ihre Haut berührte. Tränen quollen über den Wimpernrand und rollten ihre faltigen Wangen hinunter; sickerten in den Knebel.

Antheas kühler Blick flackerte zu der Handykamera und Sherlock sah nichts als Geringschätzung darin. Ganz gleich, wie lange sie für Mycroft gearbeitet hatte; wie vermeintlich eng ihre Verbindung zu Sherlocks großem Bruder und damit im übertragenen Sinne zu ihm war – Sherlock hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie die alte Dame erschießen würde, sobald sie das Zeichen dazu bekam.

Zwar war es Sherlock möglich, zu errechnen, mit welcher Wahrscheinlichkeit sich eine Kugeln in der nächsten Kammer befinden würde. Aber das Risiko einzugehen, falsch zu liegen und damit Mrs Hudsons Todesurteil zu unterschreiben, war undenkbar.

Erneut die Spritze für John zu wählen war – rational gesehen – die bessere Wahl. Die langsamere Wirkungsweise des Giftes würde die notwendige Zeit erkaufen, die Sherlock brauchte, um dieses heimtückische Spiel zu gewinnen, ehe Moriarty kurzen Prozess mit allen Beteiligten machte.

Es waren _unmögliche_ Entscheidungen, die Sherlock gezwungen war zu treffen. Auf Gedeih und Verderb. Auf Leben und Tod. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegte Sherlock, sich für den Revolver zu entscheiden. Mrs Hudson hatte ihr Leben gelebt, wie viele Jahr blieben ihr noch? Doch als er die Angst im Gesicht der alten Dame sah, konnte er sich nicht gegen die Frau entscheiden, die er vielleicht mehr liebte als seine eigene Mutter.

_Vergib mir..._

„Die Spritze...“, würgte Sherlock hervor und presste zähneknirschend die Kiefer zusammen. Er drehte den Kopf beiseite, schloss die Augen vor Moriartys hämischen Grinsen, dem lässigen Schlendern zum Tropf und dem Injizieren der klaren Flüssigkeit.

„Gut, gut, gut... wollen wir sehen, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war? Anthea...“

Wie zuvor richtete Anthea den Revolver gen Zimmerdecke und drückte ab.

Als sich der Schuss löste und ohrenbetäubend im Zimmer widerhallte, schnappte Sherlock erschrocken nach Luft. Tränen schossen in seine Augen, prickelten hinter seinen Lidern und benetzten seine Wimpern. Eine Welle der Erleichterung wusch über ihn hinweg, versiegte jedoch umgehend im Bewusstsein der Konsequenz seiner Entscheidung.

Moriartys Lachen schnitt schmerzhaft in sein Trommelfell und löste erneut einen Adrenalinrausch aus, der glühend in Sherlocks Sehnen biss. „Sehr gut! Da hat die alte Hexe wohl noch mal Glück gehabt! Aber ob Johnny das auch so sieht?“

Sherlocks Blick huschte zu dem Herzmonitor. Die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen Ausschlägen der grünen Linie waren bereits deutlich länger geworden. Ihnen ging die Zeit aus. Je schneller er diesen Wahnsinn beendete, desto schneller würde er John aus Moriartys Fängen befreien und versorgen lassen können. Jede Sekunde zählte.

Doch zunächst stand eine weitere Entscheidung an. Wie erwartet wurde nur wenige Sekunden später das nächste Opfer in den Raum manövriert.

Auch Victor hatte man gefesselt und geknebelt. Mehrere Prellungen und Schürfwunden im Gesicht zeigten, dass er sich – ähnlich wie Greg – nicht kampflos ergeben hatte. Er schnaufte wütend und wand sich in den Stricken, mit denen die Oberarme an den Körper gepresst und die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden waren. Ein gezielter Tritt in die Kniekehle ließ ihn hart auf den Boden auftreffen, ehe der Mann in schwarz in das blonde Haar griff und Victors Kopf zurückzog, so dass er von der Kamera erfasst werden konnte. Das blutbefleckte Tuch um seinen Kiefer war verrutscht und verbarg nur notdürftig die aufgeplatzte Lippe.

Fassungslos starrte Victor auf das Handy. Sein Mund bewegte sich, doch seine Worte waren nicht zu verstehen. Niemand hatte ihm oder einem der anderen erzählt, dass Sherlock noch am Leben war. Der Schock und der leicht zu übersehende Hauch Erleichterung war deutlich in seinen Augen und in der gefurchten Stirn ablesbar.

Erneut drehte Anthea die Trommel des Revolvers und hielt die Waffe an Victors Schläfe.

„Du hast es sicherlich schon kommen sehen, Sherlock... Die große Entscheidung zwischen den beiden Männern, die dein Leben _so_ sehr beeinflusst haben“, höhnte Moriarty und verzog seine Lippen zu einem raubtierhaften Lächeln.

„Du hast dich schon immer auf solche Nichtsnutze eingelassen, statt dir jemanden zu suchen, der deinen Wert zu schätzen weiß! Jemand, der dir ebenbürtig ist! Übrigens haben mir meine Leute gerade mitgeteilt, dass Mycroft nicht mehr weit entfernt ist. Du solltest dich also schnell entscheiden oder unser kleines Intermezzo endet früher als geplant! Und dann war alles umsonst! Also... was darf es sein? Revolver oder Spritze? Oh, nicht dass du glaubst, ich würde es nicht zu schätzen wissen, dass du John für deine anderen beiden Freunde leiden lässt, aber... nun... ich kann dir garantieren, dass er eine weitere Dosis hiervon“, Moriarty hielt eine dritte Spritze hoch, „nicht überleben wird. Es geht also um alles... oder nichts!“

Kraftlos stützte sich Sherlock auf sein linkes Knie und stieß ein unmenschliches Knurren aus. Das Pochen seines Pulses hallte in seinem Kopf wider, dröhnte in jeder Zelle seines Körpers. Tausend Nadelstichen gleich arbeitete sich die Verzweiflung über seine Haut, fraß sich durch seine Eingeweide. Mühsam versuchte er, einen, nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, um sich zu einer Entscheidung zu zwingen.

Sein Herz war kaum mehr als ein starrer Knoten hinter seinen Rippen, schien nicht mehr Teil des Ganzen zu sein. War es das, was Moriarty von Anfang an geplant hatte? War es das, was Sherlock zerstören; was sein Herz herausbrennen sollte?

Wählte er Victor, den Menschen, der bereits seit zwanzig Jahren ein Teil von Sherlocks Leben war; für den er tiefe Zuneigung empfand und mit dem er ohne jeden Zweifel durch die Hölle gehen würde... dann würde John sterben.

_John._

Der Mann, der Sherlock unzählige Male gerettet hatte – sowohl physisch als auch emotional. Seinen Partner in allen Lebenslagen. Der Mensch, ohne den er nicht mehr sein wollte. _Die Liebe seines Lebens._

Sherlock schluckte schwer. Mühsam hangelte er nach Sinn und Verstand, nach Rationalität und Wahrscheinlichkeit.

Das Gift würde John töten. Zumindest hatte Moriarty das behauptet. Sherlock musste davon ausgehen, dass diese Aussage der Wahrheit entsprach, schließlich hatte John bereits zwei Dosen verabreicht bekommen und der Herzmonitor zeigte deutlich, dass Johns Organismus immer schwächer wurde. Selbst wenn er keine weitere Spritze erdulden müsste, sanken seine Überlebenschancen mit jeder Minute.

Im Revolver befanden sich noch zwei Patronen. Damit lag die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu überleben für Victor in jedem Fall höher als für John, auch wenn das Risiko, dass sich ein Schuss lösen würde, nicht zu verachten war...

Sherlocks Atem rasselte, Schweiß perlte über seine Wange und tropfe von seinem Kinn. Wehmütig versuchte er, Victors Blick zu erfassen, doch die Entfernung zu der kleinen Handykamera war zu groß, so dass er nicht sicher sein konnte, ob Victor ihn ebenfalls sah. Stumm formten seine Lippen ein paar wenige Silben, in der Hoffnung, dass sein langjähriger Freund verstand.

_Oh Gott... Victor... es tut mir so leid..._

„Mycroft trifft jeden Augenblick ein, Sherlock... ich gebe dir noch fünf... vier... drei~“

„Revolver!“, schrie Sherlock und sank gleichzeitig auf die Knie. Schmerz blitzte durch ihn hindurch, zog durch seine Glieder. Er presste den Herzmonitor an seine Brust, grub die Nägel seiner anderen Hand in den rauen Teppich und unterdrückte nur notdürftig das Schluchzen, das sich seiner Kehle entrang.

_Klick!_

Die Kammer der Revolvertrommel war leer.

Sherlock spürte, wie sich seine Rippen dehnten, als er angestrengt Luft in seine Lungen sog. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen; als hätte er das Ende einer Verfolgungsjagd erreicht; noch immer voller Adrenalin und zerpflückter Gedanken.

Es verging kaum ein Wimpernschlag, ehe die Hölle losbrach – zumindest kam es Sherlock so vor.

Ein MI5-Team stürmte den kleinen, grauen Raum und schaltete den Mann in schwarz gezielt aus. Anthea hob den Revolver, spannte den Hahn und drückte ab, doch auch der nächste Schuss ging ins Leere. Einen Moment später sank sie getroffen in sich zusammen. Vermutlich wäre ihr der Tod erspart geblieben, hätte sie die Waffe augenblicklich fallen lassen und sich ergeben. Aber da dies nicht geschehen war, hatte einer der Agenten die Initiative ergriffen und geschossen.

Mycroft trat hinter seinen Männern in den Raum und musterte seine ehemalige Assistentin mit einem kühlen Blick, ehe er sich dem Handy zuwandte. Doch das Display war schwarz, die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Auf dem Laptop sah Sherlock Moriarty schmunzeln, ein unheilvolles Glitzern in den dunklen Augen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du es noch rechtzeitig schaffen wirst, ihn zu retten, Liebster! Sieh ihn dir an. Sein Leben hängt am seidenen Faden. Wie dem auch sei... ich freue mich schon auf unser nächstes Zusammentreffen... auf unser nächstes Spiel, Sherlock.“

„Wo ist er?! Wo ist John?“ Sherlock war es gleich, wie verzweifelt er klang. Alles, was jetzt noch zählte, war, John zu retten.

Ohne zu antworten, trat Moriarty beiseite und verschwand aus dem Blickwinkel der Kamera. Fassungslos starrte Sherlock auf den Monitor des Laptops; auf Johns Gestalt in diesem fürchterlichen Glassarg. Die flachen Atemzüge waren kaum zu erkennen und das Piepen des Herzmonitors wurde immer schwächer.

„Nein... nein, nein, _nein!_ “

Plötzlich durchbrach Licht die Dunkelheit und offenbarte den Raum, in dem sich John befand. Es war der Altarraum einer Kirche. Sherlocks Magen machte einen nervösen Satz, als er erkannte, um welche Kirche es sich handelte.

Eine neue Welle Adrenalin flutete seine Blutbahn und ließ ihn hektisch auf das Display seines Handys tippen, während er bereits im Begriff war, den Diogenes Club zu verlassen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung wurde umgehend abgehoben. „Sher...“

„St James’s Church...! Schick einen Krankenwagen!“, unterbrach Sherlock seinen Bruder, legte auf und schob das Handy in seine Hosentasche. Einen letzten, prüfenden Blick auf den Herzmonitor in seiner Hand werfend rannte Sherlock los.

 

+++

tbc

 


	38. Dienstag, 29.01.2013

Die St James’s Church war keine zehn Minuten Fußweg vom Diogenes Club entfernt. Es gelang Sherlock, die Strecke in knapp der Hälfte der Zeit zurückzulegen. So schnell er konnte, rannte er die Regent Street entlang, bog links in die Piccadilly ein und kam keuchend vor dem gusseisernen Zaun, hinter dem sich das rotbraune Backsteingebäude befand, zum Stehen.

Unweit von ihm entfernt stand James Moriarty, eine Hand lässig auf den Rahmen einer geöffneten Autotür gelegt, die andere in die Hüften gestemmt; die schmalen Lippen zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln verzogen.

Es war ein Test. Ein letzter Test, ob Sherlock sich dafür entscheiden würde, seinen Erzfeind zu schnappen oder John Watson zu retten.

Aber James Moriarty täuschte sich, wenn er glaubte, dass Sherlock diese Entscheidung schwerfallen würde. Ohne einen zweiten Blick auf den Mann zu werfen, legte Sherlock die letzten Meter zur Kirche zurück und stürmte in das Gebäude. Er kam nicht umhin, zu hören, wie Moriarty die Autotür schloss, den Motor startete und davonfuhr.

Sherlocks Lunge brannte, kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und das Herz hämmerte wild gegen seine Rippen. „John!“, rief er verzweifelt, erschrocken über den brüchigen Klang seiner eigenen Stimme.

Er stürzte in den Altarraum und stockte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Über der vertäfelten Wand an der Rückseite des Raumes ragten Fenster bis unter die gewölbte Decke, verziert mit farbigen Bildern heiliger Figuren, welche die Szenerie mit traurigen Augen beobachteten.

Der gläserne Sarg, umstellt von zahlreichen Kerzen und mit dem Tropf zu seiner Linken, stand angewinkelt am Ende des von Kirchenbänken flankierten Ganges. Sherlock registrierte, dass der Beutel mit der Kochsalzlösung bereits leer war. Gleich darauf fiel sein Blick auf ein Objekt, das vor dem Sarg auf dem Boden lag.

Es war ein glänzend roter Apfel, in den drei einzelne Buchstaben eingeritzt worden waren: _I O U_ – _Ich schulde dir etwas_.

„John!“ Sherlock eilte zu John. Mit einem gezielten Tritt machte er Platz vor dem Sarg. Die Kerzen erloschen, als sie auf die Steinquader aufschlugen und träge davonrollten. Außer sich vor Sorge schlug Sherlock mit der Faust gegen das Glas, aber es gab weder nach, noch reagierte der Mann im Inneren. Johns Kopf war zur Seite gerollt, die Augen hatte er geschlossen. Nervös warf Sherlock einen Blick auf den Herzmonitor. Das gelegentliche Piepen und das zaghafte Auf und Ab der grünen Linie setzten ihn erneut in Bewegung.

Er legte das Gerät auf den Boden, holte den Messingschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und schob ihn mit hektisch klopfendem Herzen in das Schloss des Glassargs. Seine Hände zitterten so heftig, dass ihm der Schlüssel erst beinahe entglitt, dann einfach nicht wieder in das Schlüsselloch passen wollte. Fluchend versuchte Sherlock, Ruhe in seine fahrigen Finger zu bringen.

Als das Schloss endlich aufsprang, zog er umgehend die Glastür auf und tastete nach Johns Halsschlagader. Der Puls war schwach, aber vorhanden, ganz wie der Herzmonitor versprach.

„John... John, hörst du mich?“

Es kam keine Antwort. Sherlock schluckte schwer gegen die Panik an, die immer höhere Wellen in seinem Inneren schlug; die Tränen in seine Augen trieb und ihm die Luft zum Atmen raubte.

Immer wieder den Namen des anderen flüsternd entfernte Sherlock die Klebestreifen an Johns Armbeuge. Der Schlauch, der zum Tropf führte, war durch ein kleines Loch in der seitlichen Glaswand geführt und mit Silikon befestigt worden. Vorsichtig zog Sherlock die Nadel aus der Vene. Sie klirrte leise, als sie gegen das Glas schlug. Er löste den Gurt um Johns Taille, dann den um die Schultern.

„John... bitte...!“, flehte Sherlock und tastete ängstlich über Johns Gesicht, maß immer wieder seinen schwindenden Puls. Tränen tropften in Johns blondes Haar, als Sherlock den regungslosen Körper an sich zog und mit ihm zu Boden sank. Verzweifelt wiegte er John hin und her.

Unter dem zerknitterten Stoff des Hemdes spürte er die Elektroden, die auf Johns Brust geklebt worden waren und die noch immer schwache Signale an den Herzmonitor sendeten. Sherlock wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Es war unmöglich, zu sagen, wie weit die Vergiftung fortgeschritten war; wie viele Minuten John noch bleiben würden, bevor er...

Am äußersten Rand seiner Wahrnehmung registrierte Sherlock Geräusche. Das dumpfe Rauschen um ihn herum nahm eine eigentümliche Melodie an. Worte, deren Sinn sich seinem Verstand vollkommen entzogen.

Erst als sich Hände auf seine Schultern legten und ihn sanft von John wegzogen, brach er aus dem tranceartigen Zustand und blinzelte irritiert.

„Sherlock...“

Sherlock musste sich nicht herumdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Mycroft hinter ihm stand. Der Griff, mit dem er ihn hielt, war nicht dazu gedacht, Sherlock davon abzuhalten, wieder zu John hinüberzugehen, sondern um seinem kleinen Bruder den nötigen Halt zu bieten. Wie betäubt verfolgte Sherlock die Arbeit der Sanitäter, die sich über John gebeugt hatten und erneut Nadeln in seine Haut schoben; wie sie mit Professionalität alles dafür taten, um John vom Abgrund des Todes zurückzuholen.

Sherlock wurde sanft auf eine Kirchenbank gedrückt. Eine orangefarbene Decke wurde um seine Schultern gelegt. Dicht neben ihm saß sein Bruder und erklärte fachmännisch, was mit John gemacht wurde, aber die Worte erreichten Sherlocks Verstand nicht. Allein das sanfte Timbre beruhigt Sherlock nach und nach, bis er den Eindruck hatte, wieder Luft zu bekommen, ohne sich auf jeden einzelnen Atemzug konzentrieren zu müssen.

Es konnten nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten vergangen sein, ehe die Sanitäter John auf eine Trage geschnallt hatten und ihn aus der kleinen Kirche hinaustransportierten. Sherlock entging die Ironie nicht, dass er John gerade erst von Nadeln und Gurten befreit hatte, nur damit er direkt wieder welche verpasst bekam.

„Komm, Sherlock... lass uns hinterherfahren“, schlug Mycroft leise vor und schob seinen kleinen Bruder sanft aus der Kirche.

 

*

 

Als John erwachte, sah er einen strahlend blauen Himmel.

Zwischen seinem Bett und dem Fenster befand sich ein leerer Stuhl. Auf dem Beistelltisch standen eine halbvolle Flasche Wasser und ein paar ineinander gestapelte Pappbecher, aus denen weiße Fäden mit Etiketten hingen. _Earl Grey_. Daneben ein gut tausend Seiten starkes Buch mit geknicktem Rücken und Eselsohren. _Gesammelte Werke von..._

Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor Johns Augen. Knurrend schloss er die Lider, kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel und schluckte gegen die Trockenheit in seiner Kehle an. Ein garstiger Schmerz machte sich hinter seinen Schläfen bemerkbar und schien mit jedem Pochen zuzunehmen.

Tief durchatmend legte John die Hände auf die Bettdecke und öffnete widerwillig die Augen. Er befand sich ganz offensichtlich in einem Krankenhaus. In einem Einzelzimmer. Das leise Piepen der Geräte auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, die seine Vitalfunktionen überwachten, übertönte kaum die übliche Geräuschkulisse der geschäftigen Station. Hektische Schritte auf den Fluren, mehr Gepiepe und zahlreiche Gesprächsfetzen drangen durch den Spalt der nicht ganz geschlossenen Tür.

Als er die Kanüle sah, die in seinem Handrücken steckte, zog sich sein Brustkorb mit einem Mal schmerzhaft zusammen, wie um sein verwundbares Inneres zu schützen. Ihm brach kalter Schweiß aus und sein Herz galoppierte wie nach einem Marathon.

 _Panikattacke_ flüsterte ihm eine nüchterne Frauenstimme zu, die er als seine frühere Therapeutin Ella Thomson identifizierte.

Zahlreiche Bilder und Eindrücke brachen über John zusammen, holten die Erinnerung an das, was ihm widerfahren war, an die Oberfläche zurück. Der Atem rasselte in seiner Lunge. Beklemmung schien seine Haut einlaufen zu lassen – eng, eng, _eng_ – und die messerscharfen Krallen der Todesangst gruben sich in seine Muskeln.

Plötzlich glaubte er, erneut die Kälte zu spüren, die durch seine Venen gekrochen war. Das seltsame Gemisch, welches ihm Stück für Stück den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und nichts als endlose Leere hinterlassen hatte. Panisch versuchte er, nach der Infusionsnadel zu greifen, konnte sich jedoch nicht rühren.

Gefangen in einem gläsernen Sarg.

Hilflosigkeit nagelte ihn auf das Samtbett. Der süßliche Geruch von weißen Rosen stach in seine Nase, verwirrte seine überstrapazierten Sinne. Ein verzweifeltes Gurgeln rang sich aus seiner Kehle, als er vergeblich nach Luft schnappte.

Plötzlich wurde es hektisch um John. Er nahm mehrere Personen wahr, die sich um das Bett tummelten und nach ihm griffen. Ein lauter Knall, als etwas zu Boden ging, vibrierte in seinen Knochen. Ein Schuss, ein Schuss, ein _Schuss_... Wüstensand unter seinen Händen.

_Du kannst sie nicht für mich opfern!_

Finger brannten sich in seine Haut, drehten und manipulierten ihn, malträtierten ihn mit Spritzen, Spritzen, _Spritzen_ und...

Stille.

 

*

 

Das nächste Mal, als John erwachte, war er nicht allein.

Es war dunkel, die Vorhänge zugezogen. Drei in die Armaturen hinter dem Bett eingelassene Lampen spendeten warmes, gelbes Licht, das sich sanft auf braune Locken legte.

Die sonst so harten Konturen von Sherlocks Gestalt wirkten weichgezeichnet. Aufgebrochen. Abgeschliffen. Sägespäne überall. Spuren von Salzwasser auf seinen Wangen, das jeden Stein mürbe machte.

John schob die seltsamen Assoziationen beiseite und stupste zaghaft gegen den Arm, der sich neben ihm auf die Matratze stützte. Er hatte kaum genug Kraft, um auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Weicher Stoff. Eines von zahlreichen, teuren Hemden, die Sherlock trug wie andere Menschen T-Shirts. Auberginefarben. Schimmernd. Schmeichelnd. Ein Lächeln zupfte an Johns Mundwinkel bei all den unzüchtigen Gedanken, die ihm beim Anblick dieses Hemdes jedes Mal durch den Kopf tanzten.

Umgehend sah Sherlock auf. Dunkelbraune Locken warfen sich um seinen Kopf wie Sprungfedern. Frost und Rauch in den rotgeränderten Augen. Unglaube und Hoffnung standen Seite an Seite in seinem blassen, hageren Gesicht. Aschfahl bis auf die eine Stelle auf dem linken Wangenknochen, wo regenbogenbunte Schatten die Epidermis schmückten wie ein Aquarell.

_Schlag mir ins Gesicht!_

_Ich soll dich schlagen?_

_Ja, schlag mir ins Gesicht. Hast du mich nicht gehört?_

_Ich höre immer ‚Schlag mir ins Gesicht!’, wenn du sprichst, aber es ist normalerweise Subtext!_

Aber das war doch schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her...

„Sh’lock...“ Verwundert ob seiner lahmen Zunge zog John die Stirn kraus.

„Wie... geht es dir?“, fragte Sherlock mit dünner Stimme. Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf Johns Unterarm und drückte sacht zu.

John versuchte, sich auf seine Handballen zu stützten und aufzurichten, ohne die Schläuche und Kabel zu stören, die hier und da mit ihm verbunden waren. Es gelang ihm nicht. Sogleich fingen seine Arme an zu zittern, bis er das übermenschliche Vorhaben aufgab und gequält seufzend zurück in sein Kissen sank.

„Bleib liegen“, mahnte Sherlock sanft, während er kleine Kreise über Johns Herzen malte. „Du bist noch nicht wieder fit... Darüber hinaus haben dir die Ärzte vorhin ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht, weil du eine Panikattacke hattest.“

„Hm“, machte John lediglich und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was die Attacke ausgelöst haben könnte. Er spürte, wie sich Widerwille in ihm regte, als er seine löchrigen Erinnerungen durchforstete; wie sein Verstand immer wieder versuchte, vom Weg abzukommen, um nicht noch einmal mit den weggesperrten Ereignissen konfrontiert zu werden. Doch John blieb standhaft, forderte sich selbst heraus und machte sich darauf aufmerksam, dass er nicht allein war. Dass Sherlock direkt neben ihm saß; ihm nichts widerfahren konnte.

„Was ist passiert?“

Mit leiser Stimme erzählte Sherlock von den Vorkommnissen in der St James’s Church, von Moriartys heimtückischen Spiel und den Entscheidungen, zu denen man Sherlock gezwungen hatte. John war drei Tagen lang bewusstlos gewesen, nachdem man ihn ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert hatte. Das Mittel, welches Moriarty ihm verabreicht hatte, würde glücklicherweise keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen, aber es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis sein Körper es vollständig abgebaut hatte.

John erinnerte sich nur schemenhaft daran, wie Moriarty ihm das Handy hingehalten hatte und ausgerechnet Anthea darauf erschienen war, die gedroht hatte, erst Greg, dann Mrs Hudson und schließlich Victor zu erschießen.

Erneut spürte John Panik in sich aufsteigen, als er an James Moriarty dachte. An den gläsernen Sarg, das seltsame Gemisch in der Spritze, welches durch den Tropf in seinen Körper geleitet worden war. An Sherlocks verzerrtes Gesicht auf dem Handydisplay. Gregs in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt. Mrs Hudsons Tränen und Victor...

John schluckte schwer. „Was... was ist mit Victor...?“, fragte er und fürchtete sich vor der Antwort. Er hatte nicht mehr miterlebt, ob Victor erschossen worden war oder nicht, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

„Er ist... ihm geht es gut. Nun ja, den Umständen entsprechend. Er hatte Glück.“ Sherlock war mit jedem Wort leiser geworden. Sein Blick war starr auf Johns Arm gerichtet, wie um der Verachtung zu entgehen, die er offensichtlich erwartete.

John verschränkte seine Finger mit Sherlocks, drückte leicht zu, bis der andere ihn erneut ansah. „Danke... dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast...“

Johns Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er sah, wie Sherlock die Lippen aufeinanderpresste und mit aller Macht gegen die Tränen ankämpfte, die ihm in die Augen traten. Nur vage konnte er sich vorstellen, wie schwer Sherlock diese schrecklichen Entscheidungen gefallen sein mussten. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, hätte sich eine Patrone in der Kammer des Revolvers befunden...

Das _was-wäre-wenn_ zeichnete sich deutlich in Sherlocks Gesicht ab. Die prominenten Züge wirkten harscher als sonst, verkrampfter. Seine Haltung hatte gleichzeitig etwas Angespanntes und Ausgelaugtes, als wäre er ständig auf dem Sprung und kaum in der Lage, sich noch selbstständig aufrecht zu halten.

„Sherlock...“

„Ich hätte ihn beinahe umgebracht... Und dich auch. Wie soll ich mir das je verzeihen?!“

„Hey...“ In einer hilflosen Geste verstärkte John seinen Griff um Sherlocks Hand so gut es ihm möglich war, versuchte, Halt zu geben, obwohl er sich selbst fühlte, als schwebte er in einem luftleeren Raum. „Du hast alles getan, was in deiner Macht stand, Sherlock. Du hast uns alle gerettet.“

Einen Moment lang stockte John, bevor er wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Was ist mit Moriarty?“

Noch immer wich Sherlock Johns fragendem Blick aus. „...er ist entkommen.“

Ein tiefes Seufzen brach aus Johns Kehle. Trotz aller Hoffnung hatte sich nun also bestätigt, dass Sherlocks Erzfeind noch immer auf freiem Fuß war. Dass er jederzeit wieder auftauchen und von Neuem eines seiner perfiden Spielchen spielen konnte.

„Und... Sherrinford?“

Sherlock schüttelte träge den Kopf. „Nein, Sherrinford ist tot. Nach dieser ganzen Sache mit Moriarty hat Mycroft umgehend eine Exhumierung angeordnet, um sicherzugehen. Er ist damals tatsächlich bei dem Einsatz in Afghanistan ums Leben gekommen. Angeblich war Moriarty auch daran nicht ganz unschuldig... Im Anschluss hat er Sherrinfords Werk weitergeführt und versucht, mich Stück für Stück in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Einen Holmes nach dem anderen ausschalten... das war... oder _ist_ wohl Teil seines großen Plans. Oder es ist lediglich der Zeitvertreib eines völlig wahnsinnigen Psychopathen.“

„Sieht ganz so aus...“, murmelte John erschöpft und strich sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht, rieb sich die müden Augen.

„Du solltest schlafen...“

„Ja, gleich. Erzähl mir zuerst, was mit deinem Gesicht passiert ist.“

„Das?“, fragte Sherlock und zeigte auf das Hämatom über seinem Wangenknochen. „Das war Victor...“

 

*

 

„Du verdammter Bastard!“

Der Schlag traf Sherlock alles andere als unerwartet. Vermutlich hätte er ihm sogar ausweichen können – wenn er gewollt hätte. Schmerz explodierte in seinem Kopf, Schwindel überkam ihn. Benommen taumelte er zwei Schritte zurück, bevor er sich fing und eine Hand auf die pochende Stelle in seinem Gesicht legte.

Ein zaghafter Seitenblick reichte aus, um festzustellen, dass sein Angreifer noch nicht mit ihm fertig war. Innerhalb von Millisekunden wappnete er sich instinktiv gegen einen weiteren Angriff, doch sein Wille war schwach. Er ließ die Hand sinken und richtete sich auf, blickte Victor ausdruckslos entgegen.

Es waren gerade einmal drei Tage seit dem letzten Zwischenfall mit Moriarty vergangen. Nicht annähernd genug Zeit, damit die Wunden, die seinem langjährigen Freund zugefügt worden waren, hätten heilen können. Im Gegenteil. Die zahlreichen blauen Flecken hatten einen dunkleren Farbton angenommen und die Schrammen waren lediglich verkrustet.

Victor überbrückte die kurze Distanz und packte Sherlocks Kragen, krallte sich in den seidig weichen Stoff des Hemdes und riss ihn nach vorn. Es war kein sanfter Kuss. Lippen und Zähne schlugen gegeneinander. Finger gruben sich in zerzauste Locken, zogen, bis Sherlock ein schmerzhaftes Zischen von sich gab.

Mit seinem ganzen Körper drängte Victor Sherlock zurück, bis dieser mit dem Rücken gegen die nächstgelegene Wand stieß und plünderte seinen Mund zwischen hektischen Atemzügen und wütenden Bissen.

Das Verlangen, Victor an sich zu ziehen, ihn festzuhalten und sich für alles zu entschuldigen, was ihm wegen Sherlock widerfahren war und der Drang, sich zu befreien und Victor von sich zu stoßen, standen in einem verwirrenden Widerspruch. Er ließ Sherlock wie gelähmt verharren, bis der grobe Ansturm abebbte.

Victor umfasste Sherlocks Gesicht mit beiden Händen, presste seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks und keuchte gegen die wunden Lippen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst, du Scheißkerl“, raunte Victor mit zittriger Stimme. Sein rechter Daumen streichelte vorsichtig über den malträtierten Wangenknochen. Er seufzte, hob seinen Kopf, küsste Sherlock auf die Stirn und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

Überdeutlich konnte Sherlock den kräftigen Herzschlag des anderen an seiner Brust spüren. Das ultimative Zeichen dafür, dass er seinen Freund nicht umgebracht hatte.

Schuldgefühle wuschen über Sherlock hinweg, ließen ihn nur mühsam Luft holen. Ein Beben ging durch seinen ausgelaugten Körper, als er sich mit beiden Händen in Victors Lederjacke krallte und das unaufhaltsame Schluchzen an dessen Hals zu ersticken versuchte.

„Es tut mir leid... es tut mir leid, Vic...“

Die Worte schienen nicht annähernd genug zu sein. Bereits nach der ersten traumatischen Begegnung mit Moriartys Handlangern war Victor nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen, nur um monatelang Sherlocks _Tod_ zu betrauern. Auch wenn es nicht Sherlocks Intention gewesen war, hatte Victor ebenso wenig wie John gewusst, dass Sherlock den Sturz von der Southwark Bridge überlebt hatte. Dass Victor trotz der Bemühungen von Sherlock und Mycroft nach relativ kurzen Zeit erneut zu einem Opfer von Moriartys Machenschaften geworden war, war schrecklich.

Am Schlimmsten war jedoch, dass Sherlock ihn geopfert hätte, um John zu retten.

Das war unverzeihlich.

Victor hatte jedes Recht, seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. Aber selbst wenn er Sherlock irgendwann vergeben sollte, würde Sherlock mit den Schuldgefühlen leben müssen. Zumindest so lange, bis sich das Wissen, dass Moriartys Plan nicht aufgegangen war und Sherlocks Freunde alle am Leben waren, gesetzt hatte.

„Ich weiß... du hattest keine andere Wahl. Ich wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, solch eine Entscheidung zu treffen... Aber letztendlich hast du es irgendwie geschafft, uns da alle lebend herauszuholen.“

Sherlock festigte den Griff um Victor ein wenig und versuchte, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Butterweiches Leder schmiegte sich kühl gegen seine nasse Wange. „Du kannst mir das nicht verzeihen...“, protestierte er schwach und schüttelte den Kopf in Victors Halsbeuge.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein...“, erwiderte Victor und hob Sherlocks Kinn an, damit er ihm in die geröteten Augen blicken konnte.

„Es tut mir so leid...“

Beide Männer sahen sich an und wussten, dass sich Sherlock für so viel mehr entschuldigte als nur für die jüngsten Ereignisse, die Lebensgefahr, die Lügen und Sherlocks fingierten Tod. Es war eine Entschuldigung für das jahrelange Auf und Ab, für ein ständiges Wegstoßen und wieder Zurückholen, für _zu viel_ und doch _zu wenig_. Für das unwiederbringliche Ende ihrer Beziehung, wie sie bisher gewesen war.

Ein schiefes Lächeln, das kaum eines war, zog an Victors Mundwinkeln, als er sich vorlehnte und Sherlock erneut küsste. Sanft diesmal.

Sherlock erwiderte den Kuss mit gemischten Gefühlen, unsicher, ob er seinen Freund in wenigen Augenblicken doch von sich schieben musste, um keine falschen Hoffnungen in ihm zu wecken.

„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Victor zum aller ersten Mal gegen Sherlocks weiche Lippen.

Erschrocken sog dieser die Luft ein.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht so empfindest... es vielleicht nie getan hast.“ Sherlock wollte widersprechen, doch Victor schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es ist okay. An meinen Gefühlen wird sich deswegen nichts ändern. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Sherlock. Was nicht heißt, dass ich nicht verdammt wütend auf dich bin!“ Victor zog die Brauen zusammen und musterte Sherlock ernst. „Warum bist du hier und nicht im Krankenhaus bei John?“

„Ich... weiß nicht, ob...“

„Sherlock... sei nicht albern. Natürlich will er dich bei sich haben. Und ich bin es leid, stundenlang an seinem Bett zu sitzen und Händchen zu halten! Also sieh zu, dass du deinen Arsch bewegst und deinen Pflichten nachkommst!“ Victor versetzte Sherlock einen freundlichen Klaps gegen die Schulter, verharrte, ließ seine Hand schließlich in Sherlocks Nacken wandern und zog ihn erneut an sich.

Es war ein Moment, in dem die Zeit nur noch zähflüssig zu vergehen schien. All die Dinge, die zwischen den beiden Männern noch ungesagt waren, schwebten durch den Raum, drückten schwer auf ihre Gemüter.

Ob diese Sache zwischen ihnen, die sie jahrelang aneinander gebunden hatte, bestehen bleiben würde, wussten sie nicht. Sie würde sich verändern; vielleicht würde sie aber auch vergehen. Die Zeit würde es zeigen.

Widerwillig löste sich Victor von Sherlock, ließ ihre Münder ein letztes Mal in einem flüchtigen Kuss übereinanderstreifen und hauchte ein paar Silben gegen die geröteten Lippen, ohne den anderen dabei anzusehen.

„Leb wohl.“

Gleich darauf verließ Victor die Baker Street.

Sherlock starrte auf die Stelle, wo sein langjähriger Freund eben noch gestanden hatte und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ihn vermutlich nicht wiedersehen würde.

 

*

 

„...und dann ist er gegangen. Ich vermute, dass er vorläufig nach Manchester zurückgekehrt ist. Zumindest hat er das früher immer getan, wenn er Abstand zu mir gesucht hat. Aber diesmal ist es... anders... ich habe das Gefühl, dass er vorerst nicht zurück nach London kommen wird“, schloss Sherlock und strich mit dem Daumen über Johns Unterarm.

John gab ein nachdenkliches Brummen von sich. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er zu dieser Angelegenheit sagen sollte. Einerseits spürte er das hässliche Stechen der Eifersucht in seinen Eingeweiden. Andererseits war ihm mehr als deutlich bewusst, dass ausgerechnet er kein Recht hatte, so zu empfinden. Schließlich hatte John Victor vor kaum vier Wochen dazu gebracht, Sex mit ihm zu haben.

Victor hatte letztendlich eingesehen, dass Sherlock und John zueinander gehörten und hatte daraus seine Konsequenzen gezogen. Er nahm sich bewusst aus der Situation heraus, um ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, die bitteren Erfahrungen der letzten Monate gemeinsam zu verarbeiten und wieder zueinanderzufinden. Man konnte Victor kaum verübeln, dass er vorerst die Stadt verlassen musste, um Distanz zwischen sich und seiner Vergangenheit mit Sherlock zu bringen.

Nein, es war ihm sogar hoch anzurechnen.

„Ich...“, begann John, stockte jedoch. Sein Hals schnürte sich zu, weigerte sich, die wenigen Worte, die nötig waren, um Klarheit zu schaffen, freizugeben. Aber er musste es tun, damit Sherlock wusste, woran er war. Auch wenn John vermutete, dass Sherlock längst deduziert hatte, was an Silvester zwischen ihm und Victor vorgefallen war. Verzweifelt biss sich John in die Unterlippe und suchte nach Worten.

„Ihr hattet Sex.“ Sherlocks Stimme war monoton, barg nicht die gewohnte Überheblichkeit, mit der er die Gedanken seines Gegenübers aussprach, bevor derjenige sich zu einem Geständnis durchgerungen hatte.

Johns Kehle war mit einem Mal staubtrocken. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte knapp, dankbar dafür, dass er es nicht selbst aussprechen musste.

„Ihr dachtet beide, ich wäre tot... da ist es verständlich, dass so etwas passiert... Ich hatte damit gerechnet“, fügte Sherlock hinzu, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Doch die Anspannung in seinen Schultern und Kiefern entging John nicht.

„Sherlock...“ John tastete nach Sherlocks Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, zog den anderen näher an sich heran. „Es tut mir leid. Victor war der Einzige, der meinen Schmerz verstehen konnte. Der Einzige, dem ich im letzten halben Jahr vertraut habe. Er hat mich mehr als einmal aus meiner Verzweiflung gerettet und mich davor bewahrt, noch größere Dummheiten zu begehen. Er hat so viel mehr für mich getan als ich für ihn und das, obwohl es ihm genauso schlecht ging wie mir. Ich betrachte Victor als meinen Freund – genauso wie er deiner ist – und ich bin ihm dankbar.“

Sacht streichelte John über Sherlocks Wange, strich ein paar widerspenstige Locken aus dem geliebten Gesicht. „Aber dass ich dich wieder habe... das ist das Wichtigste. Ich will _dich_... nur dich...“, fügte er mit erstickter Stimme hinzu.

Ein graublauer Blick flackerte zu John. Im nächsten Moment presste Sherlock seine Lippen gegen Johns, küsste ihn wieder und wieder und wisperte halbverschluckte Zärtlichkeiten gegen seine Haut.

Leise lachend schlang John seine Arme um Sherlocks Hals, darauf achtend, dass er die Kanüle in seinem Handrücken nicht bewegte, und zog ihn so fest wie möglich an sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

 

+++

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine Lieben, wir sind fast durch! Es folgt nur noch der Epilog, an dem ich mir gerade die Zähne ausbeiße. Wenn er nicht allzu zäh ist, werde ich ihn wahrscheinlich rechtzeitig bis nächsten Samstag fertigstellen! Dieses Kapitel hat's schließlich auch im Eiltempo geschafft .oO(danke fürs fixe Betalesen, Bella!)  
> Ich freue mich sehr, dass doch so viele dabei geblieben sind, obwohl die Story streckenweise vielleicht doch recht traurig geraten ist <3


	39. Mittwoch, 06.02.2013 (Epilog)

Mrs Hudson stieß einen erschöpften Seufzer aus, als sie nach fast einer Woche ihre Wohnung wieder betrat. Sie ließ sich von Sherlock aus ihrem grauen Wollmantel helfen, während John den kleinen Koffer in das Wohnzimmer der alten Dame rollte. Die wenigen Tage bei ihrer Schwester hatten ihr gut getan und dabei geholfen, die traumatischen Ereignisse der Entführung und Sherlocks unvorhersehbare Wiederauferstehung zu verarbeiten.

Sie war gerade im Begriff, den Wasserkocher zu befüllen, um eine Kanne Tee für sich und die beiden Männer zuzubereiten, als John ebenfalls in die Küche kam und beide Hände in die Hüften stützte. Ein unsicheres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Mrs Hudson überbrückte die kurze Distanz und legte John liebevoll eine Hand an die Wange, die andere an seinen Oberarm. „Gut, dass es dir besser geht, John.“

„Das Gleiche wollte ich auch gerade sagen“, erwiderte John und ließ sich von Mrs Hudson in eine überraschend kräftige Umarmung ziehen. Er warf einen Blick über ihre schmale Schulter und sah, wie Sherlock, der am Küchentisch saß und versuchte, seine fahrigen Finger unter Kontrolle zu bringen, sie beobachtete. Zwar hatte Mrs Hudson ihm längst versichert, dass er unter den gegebenen Umständen alles richtig gemacht hatte. Doch es war Sherlock anzusehen, dass die Schuldgefühle noch immer an ihm nagten.

John war erst vor zwei Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Auch jetzt spürte er noch die Nachwirkungen des Giftes, wurde schnell müde und schlief länger als gewöhnlich. Zumindest wurde er dadurch nicht mehr um fünf Uhr früh wach, wie es seit seiner Zeit beim Militär immer der Fall gewesen war. Stattdessen plagten ihn wieder Alpträume. Aber Sherlock war in solchen Fällen stets an seiner Seite und brachte John mit sanften Worten und Berührungen dazu, friedlich weiterzuschlafen.

Greg hatte John ein paar Mal im Krankenhaus besucht, nachdem dieser für stabil erklärt worden war. Die Prellungen und Schürfwunden in Gregs Gesicht heilten langsam aber sicher, doch ein Teil seiner Erinnerungen war durch die Bewusstlosigkeit, die er durch die Tracht Prügel während seiner Entführung erlebt hatte, nach wie vor beeinträchtigt. Er konnte sich nur bruchstückhaft an die Männer erinnern, die ihn überwältigt hatten. Nur das Gesicht von Anthea, Mycrofts Assistentin, war ihm deutlich im Gedächtnis geblieben.

Dass er beinahe erschossen worden war, hatte er glücklicherweise nicht mitbekommen. Man hatte ihn im Nachhinein über den Verlauf aufgeklärt. Greg war deutlich anzusehen, dass er dieses Erlebnis trotz allem nicht ohne Weiteres abschütteln können würde. Man hatte ihn für einige Zeit freigestellt und ihm angeraten, einen Therapeuten aufzusuchen, damit er möglichst bald wieder für den Dienst beim New Scotland Yard einsatzbereit sein würde.

Als John zuletzt mit Greg gesprochen hatte, war dieser jedoch nicht sicher, ob er seine Arbeit überhaupt wieder aufnehmen wollte. Es würden noch einige Wochen vergehen, bevor der Detective Inspector sich gefasst hatte und es wieder mit den Verbrechern Londons aufnehmen würde.

Victor hatte sich nicht noch einmal gemeldet. Zwar hatten sowohl John als auch Sherlock Textnachrichten an den Freund geschickt, doch war das Ausbleiben einer Antwort laut Sherlock ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass Victor vorläufig nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte.

John wusste nicht, wie es ihm damit ging.

Über die letzten Monate war Victor zu einem guten Freund geworden, auch wenn es die eine oder andere Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte. John vertraute Victor und vor allem fühlte er mit ihm. Nur allzu gut wusste John, wie sehr Victor unter Sherlocks _Tod_ gelitten hatte und wie sehr er damit zu kämpfen hatte, dass Sherlock zwar lebte, aber schlussendlich John gewählt hatte.

In mehr als einer Hinsicht.

Ganz gleich wie rational Sherlocks Entscheidung gewesen sein mochte, Victor erschießen und John die letzte Dosis Gift nicht verabreichen zu lassen, es musste sich tief im Inneren wie Betrug anfühlen. Ob sich Victor jemals davon erholen würde, konnte John nicht vorhersehen.

Als Konsequenz blieb der bittere Nachgeschmack des Verlustes zurück, obwohl Sherlock Moriartys Spiel gewonnen hatte.

John hoffte inständig, dass er Sherlock dabei helfen können würde, die dunklen Gedanken, welche hin und wieder durch die Schuldgefühle hervorgerufen wurden, zu besiegen. Keinesfalls wollte er zulassen, dass Moriarty im Nachhinein doch einen Sieg davontrug, weil Sherlock an den Nachwirkungen dieser Psychospielchen nach und nach zugrunde ging.

John löste sich von Mrs Hudson, als sich der Wasserkocher mit einem Klacken automatisch abschaltete. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie gemeinsam am Küchentisch, aßen frische Scones aus dem Café nebenan und tranken Tee, während Mrs Hudson von ihren Nichten und Neffen erzählte.

 

*

 

Johns Blick wanderte über die Lichtreflexe, die sich in Sherlocks Haar verfangen hatten und verwob seine Finger mit den weichen Locken, wie um die goldenen Flecken einzufangen. Er krallte sich überrascht hinein, als Sherlock etwas besonders Verruchtes mit seiner Zunge machte. Sein Atem stockte, nur um einen Augenblick später mit einem erschütterten Seufzen aus seiner Lunge zu brechen.

Ganz von selbst hob sich sein Becken, um tiefer in die feuchte Hitze des verheißungsvollen Mundes zu dringen. Gleichzeitig spannte er die Muskeln in seinem Hintern an und umklammerte die Finger, die sich fordernd in sein Inneres schoben. Er war nicht sicher, ob es zwei oder schon drei waren. Auf diesem schmalen Grad zwischen Erregung und Entspannung summte sein Körper euphorisch, losgelöst von all den unbedeutenden Kleinigkeiten des Alltags.

Sherlocks ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu haben, war manchmal zu viel des Guten. Aber in Momenten wie diesen genoss John es, dass der Detektiv jede Regung, jeden gekeuchten Atemzug zu interpretieren wusste. Es war wie loslassen und ankommen. Wie das Erreichen des Ziels nach einer langen Reise. Ein Ziel, von dem John nicht einmal wusste, dass er es gehabt hatte.

All die Unsicherheiten und Zweifel hinsichtlich seiner Identität lagen in der Vergangenheit, nachdem er endlich begriffen hatte, dass das alles ohnehin keine Rolle spielte. Noch nie hatte er viel davon gehalten, sich in Schubladen einsortieren zu lassen, hatte jedoch immer wieder versucht, sich selbst in Kategorien einzuordnen, die nie wirklich gepasst hatten.

Jetzt brauchte John keine abstrakten Begrifflichkeiten mehr, um seine Gefühle für Sherlock zu benennen; keine Definition, die es anderen erleichterte, ihre Beziehung in eine vorgegebene Schablone zu pressen. Wichtig war nur, dass sie einander hatten, einander liebten und respektierten.

„Du bist abgelenkt“, raunte Sherlock zwischen Johns gespreizten Beinen. Quecksilberblau glühte sein Blick auf erhitzter Haut, verursachte kleine Schauer, die sich im Takt seines Pulses durch Johns Körper arbeiteten.

Lächelnd schüttelte John den Kopf. Das warme Gefühl in seinem Herzen schwoll an, füllte ihn aus, bis er glaubte, jeden Moment zu bersten.

„Hab mich nur gefragt, wie lange du mich noch hinhalten willst.“ Es war alles andere als eine Beschwerde, viel mehr eine neckische Herausforderung, um Sherlocks Kontrolle zu testen.

„Ich habe viel nachzuholen...“, erwiderte Sherlock und tauchte wieder hinab. Er wusste ganz genau, wie er mit Lippen und Zunge Spannung aufbauen; wie er geschickt seine Zähne einsetzen konnte, um John an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Wie viel Druck er auf das empfindliche Nervenbündel in Johns Innerem ausüben musste, um ein willenloses Schluchzen aus Johns Kehle zu locken. Beinahe verzweifelt, kurz davor, um Erlösung zu betteln.

Ihre nackten Körper glänzten feucht im Licht der Abendsonne, welches durch das Fenster in ihr gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer fiel. Schweißige Strähnen klebten in Johns Stirn und schwelende Hitze überzog Wangen und Brust mit einem Hauch Röte.

Aber auch Sherlocks Anblick war sehenswert. Sein Haar war zerzaust, die Pupillen stark geweitet. Die Lippen, die sich wieder und wieder um Johns Erektion legten, ziellose Küsse verteilten; die Vor- und Nachhut von Zunge und Zähnen waren, schimmerten feucht und waren bereits leicht angeschwollen.

Johns Gedanken rissen immer wieder ab und wurden von einer Welle der Lust davongeschwemmt. Er gab schließlich auf, ließ sich forttragen. Mit den Zähnen schabte er über seine trockenen Lippen, seufzte kopflos in den leeren Raum über ihnen. Plötzlich ungeduldig festigte er seinen Griff in Sherlocks Locken, zog ihn zu sich hoch und kam ihm gleichzeitig entgegen. Ihre Münder trafen sich auf halben Weg, verschlangen einander. Sanfte Bisse. Geteilter Atem auf brennenden Lippen. Haut auf Haut, von unendlich vielen Fingerabdrücken gezeichnet. Gehauchte Zärtlichkeiten in feuchtwarme Zwischenräume.

Getrieben von Lust und Ungeduld schlang John seine Beine um Sherlocks Taille, zog ihn fordernd an sich, so dass seine Erektion über die von Sherlock glitt. Einmal, zweimal, bis das lustvolle Zittern in Sherlocks Armen zu offensichtlich wurde und er sich aufsetzte, um nach der halbvollen Tube Gleitgel zu langen. Kaum dass er ausreichend von der viskosen Flüssigkeit auf seinem Penis verteilt hatte, positionierte er sich und drängte sich gegen Johns geweiteten Muskelring.

Johns schnappte hörbar nach Luft, krallte sich in seine Kniekehlen und fokussierte sich auf das Gefühl, das seine gereizten Nerven in Flammen setzte. Gänsehaut überzog ihn, als Sherlock sich langsam aber unnachgiebig in ihn schob, sichtlich bemüht, sein Tempo zu drosseln.

Ihre Blicke waren die ganze Zeit ineinander verankert, bis Sherlock vollständig in John versunken war, sich auf seine Ellbogen stützte und John einnehmend küsste. John ließ seine Beine los, umschlang stattdessen Sherlock und drückte ihn so fest wie möglich an sich. Er streichelte über die feuchte Haut, griff in die wilden Locken und erwiderte die Küsse mit der gleichen Passion.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte er sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er eine solche Intimität mit einem anderen Mann erleben würde. Früher hatte er alle Gedanken, die in diese Richtung gingen als fehlgeleitet abgetan und lediglich in absoluter Abgeschiedenheit von der Außenwelt zugelassen, nur um sich im Anschluss dafür zu schämen.

Es war schrecklich, dass Leute wie sein Vater und Phil diese Angst schürten und aufrecht hielten. Dass sie die Identität von anderen infrage stellten, obwohl es sie überhaupt nichts anging.

Dass sie Liebe nicht verstanden...

Aber all das hatte John nun überwunden. Nichts würde ihn dazu bringen, seine Liebe zu Sherlock aufzugeben, nur weil sie nicht in das Weltbild anderer Menschen passte.

Halt suchend langte John nach Sherlock, grub seine Finger in das angespannte Fleisch seines Hinterns und zog ihn enger an sich. In sich. Hungrig fing er das Keuchen, welches Sherlock ausstieß, ein und zog mit den Zähnen nicht allzu sanft an seiner vollen Unterlippe. Ihr gemeinsamer Rhythmus kam ins Stocken, als Sherlock sich in einen tiefen Kuss ziehen ließ. Er krallte sich mit der Rechten in Johns Oberschenkel, zog ihn fest an sich, wie um sie miteinander zu verschmelzen.

Ausgefüllt und eingenommen wand sich John unter Sherlock, trieb ihn mit Händen und geraunten Worten an, presste seine Füße und Waden gegen ihn. Funken tanzten über seine Haut. Das Blut kochte in seinen Venen.

Die Ekstase war kaum noch zu ertragen. Fast zu viel und dennoch nicht genug. John verkniff sich ein Zischen, als Sherlock ungehalten in sein Haar griff, seinen Kopf in den Nacken zog. Sherlocks Zunge versengte seine Haut, wo sie über Johns Hals leckte, direkt über dem hektisch pochenden Puls, nur um einen Augenblick später unter gekeuchten Atemzüge abzukühlen.

Sherlock stemmte sich mit einer Hand neben John in die Matratze, richtete sich auf und legte sich Johns Beine über die Schultern. Er lehnte sich vor, so dass Johns Oberschenkel gegen dessen eigene Brust drückten, griff nach seinen Handgelenken und presste sie über Johns Kopf in das Kissen. Auf diese Art bewegungslos gemacht konnte Johns nichts anderes tun, als sich hinzugeben.

Schon früh hatte Sherlock erkannt, dass John es mochte, wenn man ihn festhielt. Wenn man ihn lenkte und einnahm. Vielleicht hatte er es sogar vor John gewusst, der sich dieses vermeintlich devote Verhalten nie zugestanden hätte. John war insgeheim froh darüber, dass er es nicht aussprechen musste; dass er nicht dafür ausgelacht wurde. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Sherlock nahm die Rolle des dominanten Partners dankbar an, konnte er die Leidenschaft, die er empfand und die er im Alltag selten zutage treten ließ, auf diese Art doch hemmungslos entfesseln.

Johns Kopf war wie leergefegt. Sherlock füllte nicht nur sein gesamtes Blickfeld aus, sondern jede Zelle seines Körpers. Jeder harte Stoß erschütterte John auf diese alles einnehmende Art und Weise, ließ ihn heiser stöhnen und keuchen. Das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut erfüllte den Raum. John wand sich unter dem Drang, sich selbst zu berühren und zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, doch Sherlock hielt ihn eisern fest.

„Sh-Sherlock... bitte... ich... ich will...“

Der erwartete Widerspruch blieb aus. Stattdessen richtete sich Sherlock auf, ohne in seiner Stoßbewegung innezuhalten, entließ Johns Hände und spreizte seine Beine. Glut flammten in seinen Augen auf, als John sogleich nach seiner Erektion griff und hektisch auf- und abrieb; als die gerötete Spitze, feucht von Präejakulat, immer wieder aus seiner Faust lugte.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis der Orgasmus über John hereinbrach. Seine Muskeln kontrahierten unkontrolliert. Seine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich so heftig an, dass sein Oberkörper sich vom Bett hob und sich ein abgehacktes Stöhnen seiner Kehle entwand. Sperma benetzte seine Finger, seine Brust, perlte über seine Taille. Mit der freien Hand krallte er sich in das Laken und ließ das sagenhafte Gefühl durch seinen Körper rauschen.

Sherlock, der seine Bewegungen kaum verlangsamt hatte, während er das Schauspiel in sich aufgesogen hatte, beugte sich zu John hinunter und küsste ihn, umspielte Johns Zunge mit seiner. Kurze Zeit später kam auch er. Sich tief in den anderen Körper pressend unterdrückte er nur mäßig ein beinahe gepeinigtes Stöhnen. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, schnappte hörbar nach Luft und rollte träge seine Hüften, um die letzten Ausläufer seiner Ekstase zu genießen.

John zog Sherlock in seine Arme, streichelte ihm sanft durch die verschwitzten Locken und hauchte ziellose Küsse auf sein Gesicht und seine Schulter. Fest ineinander verschlungen verweilten sie so, bis sich ihre hektischen Herzschläge beruhigt hatten und selbst dann lösten sie sich nur widerwillig voneinander.

Ein selbstvergessenes Lächeln umspielte Sherlocks gerötete Lippen. Er legte sich neben John, zog ihn erneut an sich und strich ihm sanft verirrte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.

John erwiderte das Lächeln und küsste Sherlock.

Ruhe legte sich über sie.

Schon bald drückte sich Sherlocks Kopf schwer gegen Johns Schulter, sein Atem ging tief und gleichmäßig. Johns Fingerspitzen wanderten gedankenverloren über den Arm, der sich über seinen Oberkörper gelegt hatte.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen. Das blaue Restlicht im Zimmer wurde zunehmend dunkler. Seufzend rieb sich John über die Augen. Er war müde, aber es fiel ihm nach wie vor schwer, abzuschalten und den Schlaf einfach kommen zu lassen. Es war ein wenig wie zu der Zeit, als er in Kandahār das erste Mal im Krankenhaus aufgewacht war. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen geschlossen hatte, egal zu welcher Stunde, hatten ihn die Alpträume kurze Zeit später wieder herausgerissen.

Die Bilder der gefallenen Kameraden und der aussichtslosen Rettungsversuche auf seinem Operationstisch waren zwar seltener geworden. Dafür hatte Moriartys Präsenz aber immer mehr zugenommen. Die dunklen Augen. Das feiste Grinsen. Die ständige Idee von Gefahr, die wie ein Damoklesschwert über John und Sherlock schwebte.

Die Angst, dass dieser Irre wieder auftauchen könnte, sich wieder in ihre Leben drängte und sie zu zerstören versuchte, saß tief in Johns Knochen. Wie viel Zeit würde vergehen müssen, bis er diese Angst überwunden hatte? Es war unmöglich zu sagen. Vielleicht würde er sich nie sicher fühlen, solange er wusste, dass Moriarty noch frei herumlief.

Ein Geräusch ließ John hochfahren. Es war das gedämpfte Klacken des Türschlosses zu 221B. Vielleicht war es nur Mrs Hudson, die ihnen etwas zu Essen bringen wollte, aber noch ehe der rationale Teil von Johns Gehirn zu diesem Schluss gekommen war, war er bereits aufgesprungen und um das Bett herumgehechtet. Er klaubte seine Unterhose vom Boden und stieg hinein. Sie würde ihm mehr Bewegungsfreiheit lassen als einer von Sherlocks Morgenmänteln. Lautlos trat er an die Tür und horchte angespannt.

Er hörte leise, feste Schritte, definitiv nicht Mrs Hudsons leichtes Getrippel. Mit klopfendem Herzen holte John seine Pistole aus dem Nachttisch, überprüfte sie mit geübten Handgriffen und entsicherte sie. Er wusste, dass sich die Schlafzimmertür nicht geräuschlos öffnen ließ, sondern immer ein leichtes Knarren von sich gab, also würde er schnell handeln müssen, bevor der potentielle Eindringling in Deckung sprang.

Entschlossen riss John die Tür auf und eilte in die Küche, die Waffe im Anschlag. Durch den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer erfasste er die hochgewachsene Gestalt, die mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster stand und dürftig vom Licht der Straßenlaternen beleuchtet wurde. Das Klicken der Waffe, als John sie durchlud, war unnatürlich laut in der stillen Wohnung.

„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein, Doktor Watson.“

„Mycroft... was... was um alles in der Welt machst du hier? Ich hätte beinahe...“ John stockte, sicherte die Waffe und legte sie auf den Küchentisch. „Fuck...“ Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, krallte sich in seine Kopfhaut. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Haut. Ein Beben ging durch seine angespannten Muskeln. Nur allzu deutlich spürte er Mycrofts kalkulierenden Blick auf sich ruhen.

„John...“

John hatte nicht einmal gehört, dass Sherlock aus dem Schlafzimmer gekommen war. Nicht gut. Weicher Stoff legte sich um seine Schultern, als Sherlock ihn mit einem Morgenmantel umfing und eng an sich zog, sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge vergrub und ein beruhigendes Murmeln von sich gab.

„Es ist alles gut. Tut mir leid... ich hab vergessen, dir zu sagen, dass Mycroft heute noch vorbeikommen wollte...“

„Verdammt, Sherlock...“, beschwerte sich John halbherzig. Peinlich berührt ob seines Fehlverhaltens und der offensichtlichen Intimität zwischen ihm und Sherlock wandte John seinen Blick ab.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, John. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dich zu erschrecken“, entschuldigte sich Mycroft ungewohnt feinfühlig. Er wartete geduldig, bis sich sein Bruder von John gelöst hatte und zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Noch nicht bereit, sich der Situation zu stellen, verweilte John in der Küche. Er knotete den Morgenmantel zu, um seine Blöße zu bedecken und vielleicht, um sich ein bisschen weniger verwundbar zu fühlen. Mit einem Ohr lauschte er dem Gespräch der beiden Brüder, während er anfing, Tee zuzubereiten.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?“, fragte Sherlock. Er hatte sich ebenfalls einen Morgenmantel übergeworfen und zeigte seinem Bruder gegenüber bemerkenswerter Weise keinerlei Unbehagen.

„Agent Ashworth wurde freigegeben. Die erneute Hintergrundüberprüfung und die psychologischen Tests hat sie alle bestanden. Es gibt keinen Grund, sie weiterhin der Zusammenarbeit mit Moriarty zu verdächtigen. Mir persönlich wäre es zwar lieber, das gesamte Team auszutauschen, aber ich bin mir durchaus im Klaren darüber, dass dieses Verlangen meiner eigenen Unsicherheit entspringt.“

John wandte sich dem älteren Holmes zu und begegnete seinem Blick. Es war mehr als ungewöhnlich, dass Mycroft so etwas wie Schwäche durch seine eiskalte Fassade blitzen ließ und John war augenblicklich klar, dass er es für ihn tat. Auch Mycroft war getäuscht, war seiner Sicherheit beraubt worden und hatte dafür büßen müssen. Einem Mann, der ohnehin schwer vertraute, musste solch ein Betrug schwer zu schaffen machen.

Anerkennend nickte John Mycroft zu, gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er seine Mühe zu schätzen wusste und widmete sich wieder den drei Teetassen.

„Wir konnten bisher nicht herausfinden, was Anthea dazu gebracht hat, mit Moriarty zusammenzuarbeiten. Soweit wir wissen, sind ihre überschaubaren Familienmitglieder und Freunde nicht bedroht worden. Zumindest nicht wissentlich. Die Verbindung mit Moriarty hat sie scheinbar während ihrer Studienjahre geknüpft. Er agierte damals unter dem Namen Richard Brooks. Ihre Akte liegt vorläufig auf Eis. Aber das ist nicht der eigentliche Grund, warum ich hier bin.“

Sherlock gab ein verstehendes Brummen von sich und nahm die Akte entgegen, die Mycroft ihm reichte.

„Wir haben ihn gefunden.“

Den Tee vergessend eilte John zu den anderen beiden Männern hinüber und warf einen Blick auf die Fotos, die sich in der Akte befanden. Es waren verschiedene Aufnahmen von einem Mann mit einer Baseballkappe in den Farben des Union Jack und einer rotweißen Collegejacke. Das Kabel weißer In-Ear-Kopfhörer verschwand in seinem Ausschnitt.

John bezweifelte, dass die geradezu lächerlich legere Kleidung irgendjemanden täuschen würde, der James Moriarty jemals persönlich gegenübergestanden hatte. Nicht einmal der jugendliche, fast unschuldige Gesichtsausdruck konnte über die abgrundtiefe Boshaftigkeit dieses Mannes hinwegtäuschen.

Den Gebäuden nach zu urteilen, befand sich Moriarty offensichtlich in einer europäischen Großstadt. Altbauten und vom Wetter gezeichnete Steinstatuen waren auf fast jedem Foto abgebildet.

„Zuletzt wurde er in Venedig gesehen. Wir vermuten, dass er sich nach Süden bewegt. Vielleicht versucht er auch nur, seine Fährte zu verwischen. Meine Leute halten ihn ununterbrochen unter Beobachtung, aber ich kann nicht garantieren, dass er lange dort bleiben wird... Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich agieren.“

John spürte regelrecht die Anspannung, die von Sherlock ausging. Ihre Blicke trafen sich über die Fotos hinweg. Die unausgesprochene Frage hing greifbar zwischen ihnen.

„Ich werde dich nicht allein gehen lassen“, erklärte John entschieden.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick pendelte Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Sorge und Erleichterung, dann nickte er und sah seinen Bruder ernst an. „Bereite alles nötige vor. In spätestens einer Stunde sind wir bereit, aufzubrechen.“

„Gut... Agent Ashworth wird euch abholen und die weiteren Details mit euch besprechen.“ Mycroft wandte sich John zu. „Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass Sherlock unter deiner Aufsicht nichts zustoßen wird?“

John lachte freudlos auf. „Es ist fast so, als hättest du noch nie mit Sherlock zusammengearbeitet... Du weißt doch, dass er sich _immer_ in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun werde, damit Sherlock nichts zustößt!“

Nur mühsam unterband Mycroft das Schmunzeln, das an seinen Lippen zog. Er nickte knapp, tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit seinem Bruder aus und verließ die Wohnung in der Baker Street schließlich.

Kaum dass Mycroft das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, wandte sich Sherlock John zu und umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Er presste ihre Lippen zusammen, küsste John wieder und wieder und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Johns.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das willst? Du weißt, wozu er fähig ist...“

John umfasste Sherlocks Handgelenke und nickte knapp. „Ja, absolut. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dieser Irre weiterhin unser Leben bestimmt. Der Gedanke, dass du dich schon einmal allein aufmachen wolltest, um sein Netzwerk zu zerstören, hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht, Sherlock. Und ich weiß, dass du ihn genauso sehr dingfest machen willst wie ich. Also...“, John atmete tief durch und rieb ermutigend über Sherlocks Arme, „lass uns das zusammen machen.“

Sherlock beugte sich hinunter und küsste John erneut.

„Bereit, wenn du es bist, John.“

 

+++

 

Ende

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine lieben Leser,
> 
> vielen Dank, dass ihr so tapfer ausgehalten und zahlreiche Kommentare hinterlassen habt. Ich habe mich über jedes einzelne gefreut, ist es doch wunderbar, wenn man ein wenig Interaktion mit euch hat!  
> Vertigo ist hier offiziell zu Ende, aber ich habe noch ein kleines Special geplant, welches bereits seit einiger Zeit auf meiner Festplatte herumgeistert. Leider kann ich zurzeit noch nicht sagen, wann es fertig wird (im Moment bin ich bei ca. 5k Wörtern o_o’). Da ich das Extrakapitel direkt hier in diese Story posten möchte, rate ich euch, sie vorerst unter euren Abos zu lassen, damit ihr eine Benachrichtigung bekommt, sobald es hochgeladen wird.  
> Natürlich möchte ich an dieser Stelle auch noch mal meiner lieben Betabiene und Co-Plotterin [Belladonna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XBelladonnaX/pseuds/XBelladonnaX) danken, die mir mehr als einmal mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Ohne sie würde es Vertigo nicht geben! :-*
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Mal,  
> kirin


End file.
